Comet contra las Fuerzas del Mal
by tutorius1
Summary: Versión Regla 63 de la serie Star contra las Fuerzas del Mal
1. Comet llega a la Tierra

El sol brillaba aquel día en el reino de Mewni y el viento acariciaba a Comet Dragonfly mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad. Su figura podía ser apreciada sólo un momento antes de pasar de largo. Sin embargo, no había un sólo súbdito que no reconociese su dorado cabello corto ligeramente alborotado, su traje a juego con sus ojos del mismo color que un lago, y las marcas en forma de corazón de sus mejillas.

La gente se apartaba corriendo de las calles para evitar ser arrollados por la montura de su príncipe. Pero no era nada a lo que no estuviesen acostumbrados. Muchos pensaban que era un muchacho imprudente e irresponsable debido a su gusto por luchar contra monstruos y montar en guerricornios salvajes, unas bestias de aspecto muy similar al de un unicornio pero que rara vez se podía ver a uno sin cicatrices de batalla debido a su tremenda agresividad y temeridad.

Pensaran lo que pensaran, nada ni nadie podría estropearle el día de su 14º cumpleaños. Porque, según la tradición, eso significaba que su padre debía hacerle entrega de la reliquia más importante de su familia, la varita mágica real. Comet presionó la panza de su guerricornio para ir aún más deprisa y llegar cuanto antes a la sala del trono, donde le esperaban sus padres junto a la nobleza para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Estaba tan emocionado, que ni siquiera intentó frenar cuando llegó a la gran puerta y fue derribada sembrando el miedo entre los invitados de la más alta alcurnia y la exasperación en los reyes. El animal salvaje cruzó toda la habitación hasta atravesar de un golpe la pared opuesta justo después de que el príncipe se bajara de un salto. Sus padres se incorporaron enseguida y Comet se volvió hacia ellos con gran impaciencia.

A la izquierda estaba su padre, el rey Sun Dragonfly, un hombre cuya mera presencia era el más fino ejemplo de cómo la realeza debía comportarse. Su cabello plateado se encontraba recogido en una coleta, como de costumbre. Sus ojos del mismo azul que los de su hijo y su esposa, miraban fijamente a este aunque sabía perfectamente que la atención de Comet no se centraba ni en sus ojos, ni en las marcas con forma de rombo de sus mejillas, ni en su madre. La reina Rina Dragonfly Johansen tenía una estatura significativamente menor a la de su esposo. Su cabello rubio, de un tono algo más oscuro que el de Comet, estaba suelto y su vestido llevaba los mismos colores que los trajes de su esposo y su hijo.

Comet quiso coger la varita, que estaba hecha de oro y tenía un gran diamante en la parte superior, pero fue detenido por su padre:

-¡Alto, Comet! Esta varita es una gran responsabilidad. -dijo mientras volvía a alejar la varita del alcance del príncipe- Si cae en manos de las fuerzas del mal, podrían destruir el universo.

Como suele decirse, a la tercera va la vencida. Comet logró coger la varita de la mano del rey y esta empezó a cubrirse de luz hasta que su silueta se volvió inapreciable. La luz desapareció enseguida mostrando que la varita había cambiado de forma. Ahora era de color azul y el diamante había sido reemplazado por una gran esfera de la que sobresalían dos alas. En la parte delantera, había un círculo de un azul más oscuro con una estrella dorada en el centro. Comet miró emocionado el aspecto que la varita había tomado para él y respondió:

-Tranquilo, papá. Está en buenas manos.

A los reyes no les tranquilizaron esas palabras y decidieron vigilar a Comet desde una de las torres del castillo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver una de las aldeas cercanas bajo un arco de fuego y a todos sus habitantes correr aterrorizados. Ante esa escena, sabiendo que Comet era el causante aún sin quererlo, ambos comentaron al mismo tiempo:

-No está en buenas manos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un exquisito desayuno, el príncipe vio a algunos sirvientes llevando un baúl con sus cosas al jardín delantero del castillo, donde se encontraban sus padres junto a la carroza real tirada por dos dragoleones. El terror se apoderó de él y corrió a arrodillarse a los pies de su padre y a suplicar:

-¡Noooo! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Por favor, no me enviéis al Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes!

Tras decir eso, Comet soltó un grito de puro miedo. Le daba pavor el mero hecho de que alguien mencionara ese horrible lugar, aunque fuera él mismo. No paró hasta que su madre le dijo en tono tranquilizador:

-Cielo, no te vamos a mandar allí.

-¡Oh! -dijo Comet mientras soltaba las piernas de su padre y volvía a ponerse de pié.

-Por ahora. -añadió Sun sólo para asegurarse de que su hijo se tomara en serio lo que pasaba.

-Te entrenarás en una dimensión mucho más segura. En un lugar llamado Tierra.

-¿"Tierra"? -preguntó Comet desconcertado.

-¡Manfrey, abre el portal! -ordenó Rina al paje real.

Mientras Sun obligaba a su hijo a meterse en la carroza, Manfrey sacó unas tijeras blancas que al abrir y cerrar en el aire, crearon una grieta dimensional. El paje introdujo ambas manos para expandir la grieta como quien abre unas cortinas. Entonces, los dragoleones comenzaron a tirar de la carroza en dirección al portal.

Comet echó un último vistazo al castillo. En él se había criado y había vivido toda su vida. Ahora se marchaba de él y no sabía cuando volvería a verlo. Antes de salir del reino se despidió en bajo:

-Adiós, Mewni.

Nadie de la familia real o de sus sirvientes sabía que sus movimientos estaban siendo observados.

* * *

Tierra

Instituto de Echo Creek

* * *

Tras atravesar el portal, la carroza se encontraba junto a la entrada principal del Instituto de Echo Creek, un pueblo corriente de la Tierra. Comet, al ver que la gente del lugar vestía de una forma muy diferente a los súbditos de su reino, usó la varita para un cambio de ropa instantáneo. Su traje de príncipe fue reemplazado por un conjunto de camisa blanca de manga corta bajo un jersey verde claro con un pequeño fantasma fucsia, unos pantalones con rayas horizontales de colores marrón y rojo claro, unos zapatos con adornos que imitaban cabezas de dragón y unos cascos rojos (aunque no sabía lo que eran) con dos pequeños cuernos. Aunque eso no agradó del todo a su padre, no podía negar que vestir al estilo de la gente de la Tierra, era un gesto de aprecio por su cultura, así que no lo mencionó mientras la familia iba a ver a la directora, una mujer gorda de traje azul con gafas que no parecía tener interés en ocultar que pensaba que la gente que había entrado en su despacho eran una familia de locos. Los reyes le contaron su procedencia y le expresaron su deseo de que Comet estudiara en ese instituto como cualquier chico de la Tierra.

-Así que son habitantes de otra dimensión.

Comet pulsó por curiosidad el interruptor de la luz. Al ver lo que hacía se quedo maravillado y lo pulsó unas cuantas veces por diversión antes de decir a sus padres:

-Y decíais que no había magia en la Tierra.

-No creo que este sea su sitio. -dijo la directora Skeeves con el mismo gesto de desprecio en su cara que mostró cuando los Dragonfly entraron. Lo único que lo cambió fue el pequeño cofre que Rina abrió mostrando una parte del tesoro real- ¡A su hijo le va a encantar el instituto! -gritó mientras Comet seguía jugando con la luz.

-Le hará falta un guía. -dijo Rina mientras su marido suspiraba.

Quizá los reyes escogieron el Instituto de Echo Creek debido al gran contraste que presentaban la gran mayoría de sus alumnos con su hijo. En un aula, todos y cada uno de sus alumnos no hacían otra cosa más que mirar al frente como zombis. Bueno, no todos. La única que parecía tener interés en aprender, también fue la única que reaccióno cuando sonó un mensaje por megafonía:

\- ¡Marcia Díaz: al despacho de la directora! ¡Marcia Díaz: al despacho de la directora!

Marcia, una chica de raíces latinas con un pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, ojos de color caramelo y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho se levantó de su sitio. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera roja. Se dirigió a la clase con un tono de satisfacción en su voz:

-¡Uuuuy! Creo que alguien se ha metido en un buen lío. -se puso junto a la mesa del profesor para que todos la vieran- Me da que todos los que me habéis votado como la alumna más prudente tenéis que estar sintiéndoos bastante abochornados ahora mismo. -después se inclinó hacia el profesor y susurró- ¿Necesito un permiso?

El profesor Espanto, un hombre realmente feo que no tenía el menor reparo en mostrar su desinterés por la educación de sus alumnos hasta el punto de cortarse las uñas de los pies en mitad de una clase respondió de malas maneras:

-¡¿Quieres irte de una vez?!

Marcia salió de clase. Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó al despacho, la directora no estaba dentro sino junto a la puerta sosteniendo el cofre que le habían entregado hace poco.

-¡Marcia! Te presento a nuestro nuevo estudiante de intercambio: Comet Dragonfly. -Skeeves señaló a Comet que se encontraba experimentando con una fuente de agua y reaccionó poniendose en postura de combate cuando esta funcionó a lo cual Marcia dirigió una mirada de incredulidad- Necesito que un alumno responsable y sensato le eche un ojo, Marcia. ¿Y quién mejor que tú, la más prudente?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! Soy la menos indicada para esto. -respondió indignada- ¡Soy una chica mala incomprendida!

-Si eres adorable. ¡Hala! Me voy a la heladería. Tengo que probar los 52 sabores.

Cuando la directora se fue, Marcia soltó un suspiro de pesadez y volvió a mirar a Comet que estaba mordisqueando la fuente. Pensando que cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría, Marcia empezó a enseñarle a su nueva carga el instituto. Comet, por el contrario estaba emocionado con su acompañante y las cosas que le enseñaba:

-Gracias por ser mi guía, chica prudente.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No! ¡Todo lo que hayas oído sobre mí es mentira! ¡No sé de dónde han sacado la idea de que soy prudente! Cuidado, una baldosa suelta -señaló- ¡Es ridículo! Taquilla abierta. -dijo mientras la cerraba- ¡Te pones casco para ducharte UNA VEZ y te encasillan de por vida! ¡Uy, cristales! -apartó a Comet para que no los pisara- Sinceramente, me apasiona el riesgo y me encantaría llevar una vida más peligrosa.

Tras oír eso, Comet sacó su varita y lanzó un rayo a una mariposa que pasaba por ahí. La mariposa se convirtió en un monstruo alado, peludo y con grandes colmillos. Marcia soltó un grito de miedo y se refugió detrás de Comet mientras la mariposa-monstruo se llevaba volando a otro alumno:

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-Ups. Perdona, como habías dicho que te iba el peligro...

-Pero...¿tú quién eres?-preguntó Marcia con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo a la respuesta.

-Pues soy un príncipe mágico,-respondío Comet mientras con su varita creaba un arco azul con su nombre escrito-que viene de otra dimensión.-cuando terminó, el arco se prendió fuego sin más.

-Bueno, la visita guiada se ha terminado.-dijo Marcia fingiendo una sonrisa-Me voy a casa.-Marcia se puso la capucha de su sudadera y comenzó a correr para alejarse de Comet.

-¡Adiós, nueva mejor amiga!-se despidió Comet mientras Marcia escapaba y el fuego se extendía-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Adiós!

Marcia continuó corriendo hasta que pasó un rato desde que perdió el instituto de vista. No pensaba quedarse ahí con ese peligro andante. Siguió el resto del camino hacia su casa andando hasta que llegó. El hogar de la familia Díaz era una casa blanca de dos pisos con un garaje y un jardín seco adornado con un par de cactus. Marcia entró queriendo olvidarse de lo que había pasado hoy, pero estaba completamente desprevenida para la sorpresa que le esperaba. En el sofá del salón se encontraban sus padres. Allen Díaz, su padre, era un hombre de complexión estilizada con un pelo rizo del mismo color que el de Marcia y unos ojos verdes. Mientras que Raquel, de quien procedían las raíces mexicanas de Marcia, era una mujer alta y fornida de pelo negro y piel más oscura que el resto de su familia. Sólo con verlos se deduciría que su hija heredó sus ojos color caramelo. Lo que casi provoca un patatús a Marcia, fue ver quién estaba sentado con ellos:

-¡Hola, Marcia!-exclamó Allen al ver a su hija-Ven a conocer al estudiante de intercambio que va a vivir con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué... qué...?!-balbuceó Marcia que estaba casi petrificada por ver a Comet en su casa.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No sabía que fueran tus padres!-exclamó Comet mientras agarraba del brazo a Marcia para acercarla a sus padres-Pensé que en la Tierra todo el mundo se llamaba Díaz de apellido.

-¿Has visto cuanta energía positiva? La casa rebosará de alegría gracias a Comet.

-Eso también lo podríamos haber conseguido teniendo cachorritos, papá.

-¡Me encantan los cachorros!-exclamó Comet con más alegría aún si cabía.

Apuntó con la varita al suelo e hizo aparecer ocho perritos de la nada. Los padres Díaz no pudieron evitar soltar un "Aaww" de lo ricos que eran. Al menos hasta el momento en el que empezaron a disparar láseres por los ojos. Marcia miró a Comet con cara de enfadada mientras él cogía a uno de los cachorros sonriendo con arrepentimiento. Para no parecer desagradecida con los regalos de su invitado, Raquel también cogió a uno de los cachorros y dijo:

-¡Jajaja! ¡Son una monada!-se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa cuando el cachorro le alcanzó con su visión láser-¡Ay, mi ojo! ¡Jaja!

-Marcia, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Comet su cuarto?

-Y de paso sube también su baúl.

-No hace falta, puedo subirlo yo.

-Eres muy amable, Comet. Pero en esta casa no admitimos el sexismo y tú eres nuestro invitado. Marcia te subirá el baúl.

-Sí, mamá.

Marcia no fue capaz de levantar el pesado baúl del suelo, así que lo agarró por un asa lateral y lo arrastró escaleras arriba seguida por Comet y los cachorros. En el piso de arriba, llegaron hasta una puerta al final del pasillo que daba a una habitación pequeña con una cama, una mesilla y un armario.

-Este es tu cuarto.-dijo Marcia agotada mientras los cachorros le saltaban a las piernas.

-Hmp. Puedo hacerle unos arreglillos.-dijo Comet mientras sacaba la varita-¡Bomba expansiva brillante!

La varita soltó un haz de luz cegadora y transformó la pequeña habitación en una torre con bóveda idéntica a las de su castillo en Mewni. El cuarto de Comet ahora tenía más pisos que el resto de la casa y todos estaban llenos de sus cosas.

-Esto ya me gusta más.

-¡Vaya! Ojalá mi cuarto fuera así.

-¿Eso deseas?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Comet salió de su habitación corriendo y fue a buscar la de Marcia. Cuando la encontró, agitó su varita en el aire y exclamó:

-¡Transformación mística traga-cuartos!

Esta vez apareció un agujero negro en el centro de la habitación de Marcia que empezó a succionar todo lo que había dentro. Los dos gritaron mientras intentaban cerrar la puerta sin ser absorbidos también. Cuando lo lograron, Marcia no estaba nada contenta:

-Traga. ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué has dicho traga?!

-No lo sé, me salió sin pensarlo.-explicó Comet arrepentido antes de que Marcia pegara su frente a la pared en un intento por superar el estrés-Lo siento muchísimo, Marcia. ¿Te alegrarían unos rayitos de sol?

Comet volvió a mover la varita y formó un sol en miniatura encima de la cabeza de Marcia. Pero no tardó más de unos segundos en convertirse en una nube de lluvia. Marcia se dió la vuelta, mostrando una cara que indicaba que había llegado a su límite:

-¡Ya no lo soporto más!¡Si tu te quedas aquí, yo me voy de casa!-gritó justo antes de saltar por la ventana olvidando que estaba en el piso de arriba-¡Aay!

-¿Estás bien?

-El huerto de cactus de mi padre ha amortiguado la caída.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz!

Comet quería ayudarla, quería compensarle por lo que le había hecho pasar. Pero por otra parte, ella no quería su ayuda y cada vez que él lo había intentado, sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas.

Ninguno de ellos era consciente de que, en un árbol cercano, se encontraba una siniestra figura observándolos. Se trataba de un monstruo con membranas entre los dedos, brazos musculosos, piel verde, ojos amarillos y gruesos labios de un tono algo más oscuro que su piel que formaban una sonrisa que permitía ver su afilada dentadura. Llevaba una túnica que dejaba sus brazos y parte de sus piernas al descubierto con el símbolo de un gran ojo con alas de murciélago y hombreras con pinchos. De su cinturón cogió unas tijeras con las que abrió un portal para informar de lo que había visto.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo en las tierras oscuras

* * *

Tras atravesarlo, se encontraba en una sala con un gran trono de espaldas adornado con dos cuernos enormes y custodiado por dos guardias. Una de ellas era una osa con un cuerno que vestía una túnica parecida a la suya y la otra tenía un aspecto más humanoide excepto por unas pequeñas astas y orejas de cabra. El monstruo que acababa de entrar hizo una serie de gestos como saludo y croó antes de decir:

-Luda, mi señora. Como me ordenó, he seguido al príncipe Dragonfly sin ser descubierta. Está en la dimensión de la Tierra, desprotegido.

Una maléfica risa se escuchó en la sala antes de que el trono se diera la vuelta mostrando que quien estaba sentada en él, no tenía un aspecto tan amenazante como sugería el resto de su castillo. Se trataba de un monstruo de un tamaño no superior al de una niña pequeña que estaba sentada encima de una pila de cojines porque su trono era demasiado grande. Vestía una túnica oscura con piel de algún animal en la parte superior adornada con diminutos cráneos y llevaba un cráneo de dragón en la cabeza. Su piel era de un color verde grisáceo y tenía un pico en lugar de boca.

-Muy buen trabajo, Muscurrana. Sabía que no podrían proteger de mí a ese mocoso real. Pronto me haré con esa varita. ¡Luego con el universo! ¡Y luego...! Bueno, me vale con el universo. ¡Voy a por ti, príncipe Dragonfly!

* * *

Tierra

Entrada principal de la tienda Shop & Slurp

* * *

-¡Eh, hazme un favor, relléname esto! -dijo Marcia a una chica que entró en la tienda asustada- No me dejan volver a entrar porque esta nube lo deja todo empapado. Señor, ¿me ha traído el refresco? -preguntó a un hombre que acababa de salir con su hija.

-No le mires a los ojos. -dijo el padre mientras cogía a su hija de la mano y se iban corriendo.

-¡Si mis padres le preguntan por mí, dígales que necesito papel higiénico!

-Marcia.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó al ver a Comet.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Comet no dijo nada. Sacó la varita y apuntó a la nube. Marcia se preparó para cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasar, pero tras un instante con los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que ya no llovía encima de ella. La nube había desaparecido y Comet dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz:

-A mí me han obligado a vivir en la Tierra. Y a ti te van a obligar a vivir conmigo. De verdad que lamento todas las molestias que te he provocado por no saber usar bien mi magia. Pero no quiero causarte más problemas, así que me buscaré otro sitio donde vivir.

Marcia vio que las disculpas de Comet eran realmente sinceras y se dio cuenta de que ella también había sido un poco injusta con él. Hizo una mariposa-monstruo cuando ella dijo que le gustaba el peligro, creó los cachorros porque a ella le gustaban y, aunque fue una pifia total, intentó transformar su habitación después de decirle que le encantaría tener una como la suya. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, algo llamó su atención:

-C...Comet, detrás de ti.

Comet se dio la vuelta para descubrir que había una gran banda de monstruos detrás de él. Al frente de todos ellos estaba Luda:

-¡Comet Dragonfly, te he encontrado!

-¡Luda! ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

-¡Jajajaja! Ya te gustaría saberlo.

-Sí, por eso he preguntado.

-¡Oh! Pues resulta que Muscurrana... ¡Eh! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! ¡Traedme su varita!

Comet adoptó una postura de combate justo antes de que Marcia se pusiese entre él y los monstruos. Una de ellas con tres ojos y brazos musculosos se lanzó al ataque, pero fue derribada enseguida gracias a las artes marciales de Marcia.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Sabes luchar?! -preguntó Comet emocionado.

-Se llama... -Marcia hizo una pausa para tumbar a la mujer oso – kárate.

Otro de los monstruos intentó atizar a Comet con un gran mazo sin éxito. El príncipe dio una patada en el estómago que le hizo soltar su arma antes de volver a intentarlo causando que ésta cayese entre las astas de su cabeza. Al presenciar la escena, Luda saltó y se agarró al torso de Muscurrana para mirarla a los ojos mientras le gritaba:

-¡Me dijiste que estaba desprotegido!

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras las demás estaban recibiendo una paliza gracias al kárate de Marcia y la magia de Comet. Una mujer girafa fue a por ellos, pero Comet trepó por su cuello y saltó para atacar desde arriba:

-¡Puñetazo de colorines!

Un puño de energía multicolor surgió de la varita y golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza haciéndole salir disparada contra un coche. Luego, Comet disparó un rayo contra Muscurrana que le hizo chocar contra una farola detrás de ella.

-¡Me estás avergonzando! -gritó Luda- ¡Levántate y lucha!

Ella arrancó la farola con la que había chocado para usarla como arma. Pero sólo consiguió caer bajo otro hechizo.

-¡Niebla de gominolas alucinógenas!

Muscurrana dejó de ver lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo podía ver una niebla en la que flotaban gominolas de todo tipo y cómo aparecían caras suyas en sus manos:

-¡Hala! ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Comet y Marcia recibieron un golpe de una pareja de monstruos. Una era una mujer gallina (más gallina que mujer) y la otra una mujer patata con tres ojos. Marcia se incorporó de un salto y pudo darles una patada a cada una con el mismo movimiento, dejándolas vulnerables al ataque final de Comet:

-¡Mega-explosión de narvales!

Los mamíferos marinos que surgieron de la varita aplastaron a todos los monstruos dejándolas derrotadas. Comet se acercó a Luda y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres tu ración, Luda?

-No. -respondió antes de volverse para hablar a sus matonas- ¿Lo veis, zoquetes? Esto es lo que pasa cuando no hacéis ejercicio. -dijo mientras sacaba unas tijeras de su túnica y abría un portal con ellas- ¡Hala, todas al portal! -sus magulladas siervas le obedecieron- Dais pena hasta cuando os retiráis.

-¡Me muero de miedo! -exclamó Muscurrana, que aún seguía alucinando, mientras atravesaba el portal.

-¡Te atraparé, principe Dragon...! -gritó Luda antes de que el portal se cerrara.

-¡Ha sido increíble! -exclamó Marcia con alegría- ¡Yo he estado increíble! ¡Tú has estado increíble!

-¡Vaya, gracias! -respondió Comet contento de ver a Marcia feliz- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a tu casa para recoger mis cosas.

-Espera. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que vivas con nosotros.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Marci! -exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¿Marci?

-¿Puedo llamarte así, no?

-Claro. Pero dime una cosa. ¿Nos van a atacar monstruos todos los días? -preguntó mientras se ponían en marcha.

-Sí, seguramente.

-¡Genial! ¡Parece súperpeligroso! ¡No, cruza por el paso de cebra!

-Vale, chica temeraria.


	2. De fiesta con un poni

Noche en casa de los Díaz. Comet esperaba a que Marcia terminara lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Seguro que era algo de comer porque lo estaba haciendo en la cocina, pero Comet había prometido no mirar hasta que estuviese listo. Aún así, captaba el inconfundible olor a una salsa hecha de queso.

-Muy bien, Comet. Prepárate para que se te caiga la baba con los ¡SÚPER INCREÍBLES NACHOS DE MARCIA!

Se dio la vuelta para mostrar un plato con una humeante montaña de nachos con queso. Esa visión provocó un aplauso que Marcia recibió encantada porque estaba muy orgullosa de su forma de preparar nachos.

-¡Triángulos de maíz!

Comet estaba especialmente emocionado ya que el maíz era la más selecta de todas las delicias en Mewni. Cogió un nacho para probarlo, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta trasera de la casa. Marcia fue a abrir, por lo que Comet no se comió el nacho. Quería que su amiga fuera testigo de su reacción al comerse la comida que ella había preparado con sus propias manos.

Marcia abrió la puerta con el plato de nachos en la mano. Extrañamente, no vio a nadie al otro lado. Miró de un lado a otro y no había nada. Volvió a mirar con desconfianza y acabó viendo algo cuando puso su vista al frente. Lo que vio fue una cabeza de unicornio azul con crin de color rojo flotando en el aire. Sus pupilas de forma estrellada le miraron mientras saludó:

-¡Hola, ¿qué pasa?!

Marcia dio un grito y se desmayó del susto dejando caer los nachos. Pero la reacción de Comet fue muy distinta:

-¡Madre mía! ¡Príncipe Cabezaponi!

-¡¿Qué tal, Dragonfly?! Tío, ¡vámonos de marcha! ¿Preparado para ser malo?

-¡Voy a despertar a Marci!

-Ah, ¿pero no está muerta?

-No he... muerto. -dijo Marcia que aún no se había recuperado del susto.

-Cabezaponi, -dijo Comet mientras ayudaba a Marcia a ponerse de pié- te presento a mi mejor amiga, Marcia Díaz.

-¡¿Tú mejor amiga?! -preguntó Cabezaponi con voz de haberse llevado el golpe de su vida.

-¡En la Tierra! -dijo rápidamente Comet- Tú eres mi mejor amigo en Mewni. Marci, este es el poni del que tanto te he hablado.

Cabezaponi se puso a la altura de la cara de Marcia, resopló y le dijo:

-Chica, te odio a muerte y eres mazo fea. ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué te estoy vacilando! ¡Andando! ¡Vámonos de juerga!

-¡Venga, Marci! ¡Vámonos de juerga!

-¿Ahora? ¿Con él? Pero si íbamos a... a... a... -intentó decir mientras se desmoronaba ante los ojitos de cachorrito que puso Comet- Da igual.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Mis mejores amigos van a ser amigos!

-Mola, vámonos.

Cabezaponi empezó a rebuscar dentro de su boca con la lengua hasta que finalmente sacó unas tijeras.

-¡Unas tijeras dimensionales! -exclamó Comet mientras Cabezaponi abría un portal con ellas- Yo quiero unas.

-Espera, ¿vamos a ir a otra...?

Marcia fue interrumpida cuando Comet le agarró del brazo y la llevó corriendo al otro lado del portal. Cabezaponi les siguió, no sin antes vigilar lo que había a su alrededor.

Poco después de que el portal se cerrara, otro se abrió en el jardín trasero de casa de los Díaz. De él salieron tres mujeres con uniforme y máscaras. Una de ellas, un poco más baja que las otras, examinó el césped hasta que encontró algo:

-Crin. Ha estado aquí.

* * *

Nimbow

Sala Nubes

* * *

Todo lo que se podía ver en esa dimensión era un infinito cielo nocturno estrellado y grandes formaciones de nubes. Marcia se dio cuenta enseguida de que ella misma estaba de pié encima de una y no la atravesaba. Además, había una decoración propia de una discoteca con una pista de baile, una bola de espejos y mesas a su alrededor. Estaba lleno de toda clase de seres de diferentes especies bailando y festejando.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Marcia.

-En la Sala Nubes, -respondió Comet sentado en una nube sofá- mi lugar favorito para relajarme. Pero no te acerques mucho al borde.

Para cuando Marcia había oído eso, casi era tarde. Se dio cuenta de que estaba a menos de un paso del borde de la nube y que la caída no habría sido agradable. El suelo de esa dimensión estaba lleno de pinchos afilados y se podía ver el esqueleto de alguien que debió haberse caído hace años. Todavía con el susto en el cuerpo, Marcia fue arrastrada lejos del borde.

-Marci, mira. ¡Un fotomatón! Vamos dentro.

Comet empujó a sus amigos a dentro y metió una moneda dorada para hacerlo funcionar. Tras unas pocas fotos, dijo:

-Vale. Ahora vosotros solos. Un recuerdo de la noche en la que mis mejores amigos se hicieron amigos.

Pero un momento después de que Comet saliera, Cabezaponi miró fijamente a Marcia a los ojos con una cara no muy amigable y le dijo:

-Escucha bien, tú y yo no vamos a ser amigos. Ni siquiera medio-amigos.

Posaron para una nueva foto como si nada estuviese pasando. Comet estaba muy emocionado con que se hicieran amigos y no iban a fastidiárselo:

-¿Medio-amigos? ¡Eso ni existe!

-¡¿Me estás buscando las cosquillas?! -preguntó molesto antes de que viniera otra foto- Oye, plasta terrícola, esta noche es muy importante para mí. Como me la estropees, ¡vas a saber lo que vale un cuerno! -dijo amenazándola mientras apuntaba a su cuello con el cuerno y lo apartaba casi al instante para otra foto- ¿Lo pillas? Bien. Así me gusta. ¡Hasta luego!

Marcia lo sentía por Comet, pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada después de ser amenazada. Al atravesar la cortina vio a Comet en la pista de baile y a la cabeza flotante unirse a él. Marcia fue hacia su amigo y le dijo todo lo bajo que podía permitirse con la música de fondo:

-Comet, tengo que hablar conti...

-¡Baila conmigo, Marci!

Comet la agarró de las manos y empezó a dar vueltas de pura alegría. Se lo pasaba tan bien que hasta cerró los ojos mientras Marcia intentaba decirle:

-¡Comet, Cabezaponi me ha amena...!

Fue interrumpida por un placaje de Cabezaponi que casi le hace caer por el borde de la nube. Afortunadamente pudo agarrarse para no precipitarse contra los pinchos. Desde ellos, el mismo esqueleto que vio antes, empezó a agitar los brazos y a gritar:

-¡Cáete! ¡Cáete! ¡Cáete!

-¡Marci! Ten cuidado. -dijo Comet mientras le ayudaba a subir.

-¡Cabezaponi ha intentado tirarme de la nube!

-¡Qué va! Es que se descontrola un poco cuando baila. ¿Ves?

Comet señaló a Cabezaponi que estaba "bailando" con una chica de otra dimensión con orejas puntiagudas. Si por bailar uno entiende que la chica salte como una yegua mientras una cabeza de unicornio flotante da tumbos en su espalda.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Te gusta y lo sabes! -exclamaba Cabezaponi.

-También me ha amenazado en el fotomatón diciéndo que iba a saber lo que valía un cuerno.

Eso sí que cambió la expresión de la cara de Comet de feliz a preocupado:

-Yaaaa... Puede ser un poco posesivo. Pero sé dónde podéis resolver esas rencillas sin haceros daño. ¡Eh, Cabezaponi! ¡Vamos a los Recreativos Amatista! ¡Marci se lo pasará genial allí!

-De eso nada, tío. ¡Lo estoy pasando en grande!

Pero cuando miró a otro lado y vio al trío de mujeres enmascaradas entrando en la Sala Nubes a través de un portal cambió de idea. Con un tremendo miedo que trataba de ocultar, sacó las tijeras y abrió otro portal:

-¡Tienes razón, Comet! ¡Seguro que se lo pasa mejor en los recres! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-¿Lo ves? Ya empiezas a caerle bien.

* * *

Crysalis

Recreativos Amatista

* * *

A Marcia se le iluminaron los ojos con lo que vio en la segunda dimensión de la noche. Estaba en una gigantesca cueva de cristal llena de arcades y demás videojuegos hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista.

-Por todos los píxeles. ¡Hay videojuegos para jugar toda la vida!

-Sabía que te iba a gustar. -dijo Cabezaponi con cierto desprecio- Está lleno de cabezas cuadradas.

Los habitantes de la dimensión, unos seres con forma de paralelogramos de colores soltaron un gemido de queja ante ese comentario y siguieron jugando.

-¡Mirad! -señalo Comet- ¡Fatal Combat Medieval! Es perfecto para que os divirtáis. ¡A jugar!

El juego que decía Comet tenía mandos con forma de lanzas para dos jugadores. Marcia y Cabezaponi se echaron una mirada de rivalidad antes de empezar. Marcia se distrajo mirando a otra pantalla mientras Cabezaponi puso en marcha la máquina.

-Atenta, Marci. Que empezáis.

Marcia se concentró en la partida que estaba a punto de empezar justo antes de que se mostrara la pantalla VS:

-Cabezaponi VS Plasta Terrícola. -sonó en el juego.

Tras un quejido de Marcia, empezó el juego. Los caballeros pixelizados luchaban con los movimientos realizados con los mandos-lanza. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que el otro ganara.

-¡Te voy a machacar, plasta terrícola!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tu padre es un caballo!

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

-¡Qué buenas migas hacéis! -exclamó Comet mientras les daba una palmada en la nuca a Cabezaponi y otra en la espalda a Marcia, cosa de la que se arrepintió- ¡Puaj! Voy a por un carámbano para esa espalda sudada, Marci.

Comet se marchó justo después de que Marcia ganara la primera ronda. Cabezaponi estaba aún más decidido a no perder hasta que algo llamó su atención. Pudo oir a una voz distorsionada por una máscara preguntar:

-Cabeza cuadrada, ¿has visto a esta cabeza?

El miedo le hizo soltar el mando que tenía en la boca permitiendo a Marcia alzarse con la victoria en la partida.

-¡JA! ¿Quién es el plasta terrícola ahora, eh?

-Sigues siendo tú. -respondió Cabezaponi antes de marcharse para buscar a Comet.

-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

-Yo. -respondió un cabeza cuadrada- Pero, por favor no seas tan grosera conmigo.

Mientras Marcia seguía jugando, Comet hacía cola en el puesto de carámbanos de los recreativos. Parecía que iba a ser para rato porque el que estaba delante suya no acababa de decidirse:

-A ver, a ver... No sé si pedir el puntiagudo o el más puntiagudo. Qué difícil.

-Oye, Comet. -llamó Cabezaponi que acababa de llegar- Me aburro. Conozco una disco que mola, larguémonos.

-Suena genial. Iré a por Marci.

-¡No, no, no, no! Ella ya está ahí. Quería cogernos un buen sitio en la pista de baile. Eso es lo que ha pasado, sí.

-Ah, qué propio de Marci. Siempre pensando en los amigos.

Comet cruzó un nuevo portal, sin saber que estaba dejando a su amiga atrás, seguido por Cabezaponi que vigiló por si le seguían.

Mientras tanto, Marcia arrasaba con todos aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarla.

-¡Ja! ¿Has visto eso, Comet? ¡Supéralo, Cabezacuerno!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Marcia se dio la vuelta para saber porqué, pero ninguno de los dos príncipes estaba por ahí.

-¿Comet? ¿Cabezacuerno?

Después de preguntar, notó una mano cogiéndole del hombro. Al girar la cabeza, pudo ver a las tres mujeres enmascaradas.

* * *

Waterfolk

El cubo de escoria

* * *

Música a todo volumen, luces intermitentes y gente medio pez levantándolos. Poco más se podía pedir a una discoteca con vistas al fondo del océano.

-¿A que lo estamos pasando de miedo, Dragonfly?

-¡Ya lo creo! Pero no veo a Marci por ninguna parte.

-¡Bah! Me tienes a mí, tío. Yo soy mucho más divertido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Comet con sospechas.

-Eeeh... ¡Jejeje! Te vas a reír. La he dejado tirada en la otra dimensión.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Comet sobresaltándose y cayendo al suelo- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga?!

-¡¿Tú mejor amiga?! ¡Que yo sepa, tu mejor amigo soy yo!

-¡Puedo tener más de un mejor amigo! Salvo que uno de ellos sea un egoísta y un mentiroso.

Cabezaponi se quedó en shock durante un momento. Después, preguntó:

-¿Tanto significa para ti esa plasta terrícola?

-Es la mejor plasta que he conocido nunca.

Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y expiró antes de responder:

-De acuerdo. Vamos a por ella.

* * *

Crysalis

Recreativos Amatista

* * *

Las mujeres enmascaradas habían atado a Marcia a una silla con una lámpara apuntando a su cara.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto de forma amable: -dijo la más baja- ¡¿dónde está?!

-¡Ya se lo he dicho: no lo sé!

-No quieres hablar, ¿eh? ¿Y qué pasa si hago... ESTO?

Su idea de una tortura parecía consistir únicamente en apagar y encender la lámpara una y otra vez.

-¡Noooo! ¡Eso es muy molesto!

-¡Hola, chicas! -gritó Cabezaponi desde detrás de las matonas- Me han dicho que queréis montar en poni. ¡Pues venid a por mí!

-¡Cogedle! -gritó la líder antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

Cabezaponi empezó a flotar a toda velocidad por los recreativos mientras era seguido por las tres enmascaradas. Su capacidad para levitar parecía darle ventaja, pero sus perseguidoras no estaban dispuestas a rendirse.

Aprovechando que ya no la estaban vigilando, Marcia empezó a moverse para librarse de su atadura. Cuando logró sacar el brazo derecho, oyó la voz de Comet a su lado:

-No te muevas, Marci. -le dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita.

-¡No, no hace falta! -gritó Marcia con miedo- ¡Ya tengo un brazo libre!

-¡Ataque de serpientes verde esmeralda!

Las cuerdas que ataban a Marcia fueron transformadas en serpientes. Pero no eran serpientes de la Tierra. Tenían un aspecto nada amenazador y parecían completamente impasibles con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Vamos, Marci, no pierdas tiempo. Hay que ayudar a Cabezaponi. -dijo Comet rápidamente mientras la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba.

En ese momento, Cabezaponi continuaba huyendo de las enmascaradas. Lanzaba rayos de luz por su cuerno que hacían explotar las máquinas con las que impactaban. Aún así, lo disfrutaba.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡ME SIENTO VIVO!

Tras ese comentario, tuvo que esquivar una mano que estuvo a punto de agarrarle por las crines. Le estaban alcanzando. Tenía que pensar en algo para dejarlas atrás. Entonces vio un grupo de cristales que sobresalían del techo como una lámpara de araña. Disparó uno de sus rayos ahí y los cristales lo refractaron destruyendo más videojuegos antes de desprenderse del techo y casi aplastar a las mujeres. La emoción de ser perseguido y de destrozarlo todo a su alrededor había alcanzado el clímax en Cabezaponi hasta tal punto que olvidó mirar por dónde iba y se estrelló contra una pared. Ahora estaba acorralado y parecía que todo había terminado. Pero fue en ese momento en el que llegaron sus salvadores y se pusieron junto a él listos para luchar.

-¡Alejaos de mi amigo! -gritó Comet.

-Tranquilo, Cabezaponi. -dijo Marcia- Te cubrimos las espaldas... o la nuca.

Contento de ver a sus refuerzos, volvió a alzar el vuelo listo para disparar otra vez. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando una voz potente y con eco sonó:

-¡Es hora de que te rindas, cielo!

-¿Esa no es la voz de la reina Cabezaponi? -preguntó Comet extrañado.

Cuando todos miraron hacia donde había venido la voz, vieron otra cabeza de unicornio flotante. Pero esta era gigantesca, mucho más grande que una persona. Su pelaje era de un azul más verdoso que el de su hijo y las crines de un tono rosado.

-Hola, mami. -dijo Cabezaponi con tono de saber la que le esperaba.

-Hola, príncipe.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó Comet.

-La fiesta ha terminado para mi, Dragonfly. Pero al menos me he ido de marcha contigo por última vez.

-¿Por última vez? ¿Antes de qué?

-Antes de que... ¡me manden a San Hugo!

-¡Nooo! ¡Al Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes! -dijo Comet antes de soltar uno de sus gritos de puro terror por ese sitio.

-Pues sí. Me lo he buscado yo solo. Me mandan a chirona.

-Es un reformatorio, cariño, no una cárcel. -aclaró la reina- Aunque la verdad es que se parecen bastante.

-Un momento, entonces sabías que te mandarían allí y aún así volviste para salvar a Marci.

-Bueno... Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero... es tu otra mejor amiga. Vale, ya lo he dicho.

-Vamos, príncipe. -dijo la mujer baja mientras sacaba unas riendas- Es hora de llevarte al reformatorio.

Mientras las otras dos le ponían al príncipe su equivalente a unas esposas, la líder sacó unas tijeras y abrió un portal. Antes de que lo cruzaran, Marcia dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Cabezaponi. Que tengas suerte en esa cárcel para príncipes.

-Gracias, plast... digo Marcia. Pero no te preocupes. ¡Ninguna prisión puede contenerme mucho tiempo! ¡Jajaja! ¡Arrivederci!

-¡Adiós, Poni, te echaré de menos!

-Adiós Cabezaponi.

Cuando su hijo cruzó el portal siendo tirado de las riendas por las tres guardias del reformatorio, la reina suspiró y dijo:

-Hijos. Los tienes y luego deseas que nunca hubiesen nacido.

Luego salió de los recreativos a través del portal y este se cerró. Entonces Comet esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras dijo:

-¡Toma! Mis mejores amigos son amigos.

-Bueeeno... -respondió Marcia- Yo no diría tanto como amigos pero... ¡Espera! ¡Cabezaponi tenía las tijeras dimensionales! ¡Estamos atrapados en esta dimensión!

-De eso nada. -dijo Comet mientras sacaba las tijeras de su bolsillo- Me las dio justo antes de hacer de cebo para esas matonas.

-¡Hala!

-Con esto podemos ir, literalmente, a cualquier parte del universo. Dime, Marci, ¿cuál es el sitio en el que más deseas estar ahora mismo?

-Conozco un lugar perfecto.

Su respuesta fue el salón de casa de los Díaz para ver la tele comiendo los Súper Increíbles Nachos de Marcia. Podía no ser tan espectacular como una discoteca en el fondo del océano, unos recreativos que se extienden hasta donde la vista no alcanza o un garito sobre una nube. Pero ambos coincidían en que, cualquier cosa por simple que parezca, se vuelve lo mejor cuando la haces con tu mejor amigo.


	3. El Cupido

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Instituto de Echo Creek. Faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases y los alumnos caminaban por el recinto al aire libre camino de sus aulas. Eso no cambia aunque uno sea un príncipe mágico de otra dimensión o su mejor amiga.

-Me gusta el rojo y las sudaderas. -decía Marcia- Así que tengo doce iguales.

-¡Mirad, el chico mágico! -dijo un alumno de un grupo que caminaba en dirección opuesta.

-¡Hola, chicos! -saludó Comet a la vez que todo el grupo- Qué guay es la gente de la Tierra, Marci. Ojalá mis padres me hubiesen echado del castillo hace años.

-Pues aún no has conocido a las más guays. -respondió Marcia mientras señalaba a dos chicas- Ana y Fiona.

Ana era una chica muy delgada con un pelo castaño rizado y unos ojos del mismo color tras unas gafas redondas. Por el contrario, Fiona estaba algo rellena con un pelo anaranjado liso y ojos verdes. Ana le hizo una señal con el codo a Fiona y le dijo:

-¡Rápido, que ahí viene!

Fiona mostró a un chico que pasaba junto a ellas una cara pintada en su mano derecha y fingió que esta hablaba:

-¡Hola, guapo! ¿Eso son libros? ¿A dónde vas con ellos? ¿Te gusta...?

Fiona fue interrumpida cuando el chico le cogió por la muñeca y le hizo frotar la mano por su cara. Así, la pintura se corrió y la manchó. Tras contemplar la escena, Marcia dijo:

-Suelen ser más guays.

-Tengo que buscarle novio a Fiona. -comentó Comet.

-Mejor no.

En ese momento, el ruido de un monopatín llamó su atención. Sobre él iba un chico apuesto vestido con los colores del océano y una concha colgando de su cuello. Aún con su casco puesto se podía apreciar el color rubio blanco de su pelo y su mechón aguamarina. Tenía unos tremendos ojos verdes claros adornados con tres pecas bajo cada uno.

-¡Jake Lee Thomas! -dijo Marcia totalmente hechizada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Hola, Comet Dragonfly. -saludó Jake mientras pasaba de largo.

-¡Hola, Jake! -exclamó Comet antes de notar como Marcia lo miraba embobada- Tengo que emparejarte con él.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Venga! Si se me da casi tan bien hacer de Cupido como hacer magia. -dijo mientras se pasaba la varita de una mano a otra.

Sin que Comet quisiera, la varita lanzó un rayo a la cabeza de Marcia que dejó su cara algo chamuscada. En lugar de enfadarse, sólo le respondió:

-No, gracias.

Momentos después, ellos y todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos pupitres para la clase. Marcia y Comet se sentaban juntos en primera fila. Mientra todos esperaban al profesor, Comet se entretenía dibujando en su mesa.

-Marci, mira, es mi nombre. Con un cometa en lugar de la "o" y dentro de una libélula. Y una araña.

Pronto el dibujo de Comet fue tapado por el examen de mates de ayer ya corregido. No había ni una sola respuesta en él, sólo dibujos de serpientes, monstruos y demás cosas nacidas de su imaginación. El Señor Espanto lo miró con cara de desprecio y luego al resto de la clase mientras iba repartiendo los demás.

-Como podéis comprobar, la mayoría de vosotros habéis hecho un examen patético.

-¡Yo, no! -canturreó Comet- He sacado una "F" de "Fantástico".

-Eso significa "Fatal". -susurró Marcia.

-¿Qué? -dijo Comet mientras su habitual cara risueña se convertía en una de decepción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que en Mewni no tenéis exámenes?

-Eeeeeh... ¿Y tú que nota has sacado?

-La mejor nota que se puede sacar: una "A+" con carita sonriente.

-¡Uuuh! Yo también quiero la mejor nota.

-¡Comet, no!

Pero era tarde. Comet ya se había levantado y colocado en posición tras Espanto que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

-Señor Espanto. -al oír su nombre, el profesor se dio la vuelta furioso- Hola, Espanti. ¿Me podrías hacer un favorcito de nada y ponerme una "A+"?

-Te quejas por una mala nota, ¿eh? Yo cuando conseguí una novia con barco, ¡me dejó tirado en el muelle!

-¿En el muelle?

-¡EL MUELLE NO ES IMPORTANTE! Supongo que soy carne de tierra firme.

-¡Ah, ya lo tengo! Le conseguiré una novia perfecta con un hechizo y usted a cambio me dará una nota perfecta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Tormenta de amor atrae-mujeres!

Un rayo surgió de la varita levantando al profesor en el aire y soltándolo con un nuevo aspecto. Ahora era más grande con la piel gris verdosa y una nariz larga. De su boca salían dos colmillos que apuntaban hacia arriba y sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos. Marcia se levantó y preguntó:

-¡Comet, ¿pero qué has hecho?

-Creo... creo que lo he convertido en un troll.

El resto de la clase estaba alucinando con lo que acababa de pasar. Todos estaban en silencio asombrados hasta que una chica se puso de pié y gritó:

-¡Comet Dragonfly mola!

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Soy un monstruo!

-Rápido, devuélvelo a como estaba.

-Sí, claro. -dijo Comet nervioso- No hay problema. ¡Relámpago reconversor!

La varita disparó otro rayo, esta vez uno más amorfo, que impactó sobre el profesor troll y también afectó a Comet y Marcia. En un instante, vieron cómo el aula desaparecía a su alrededor y la habitación de Comet la reemplazaba. Eso no pareció importar a Espanto. Siguió gritando mientras empezaba a correr sin rumbo por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nos has traído de vuelta a casa.

-¡Vaya! Ojalá supiese cómo lo he hecho. Me puede ser muy útil cuando no me apetezca usar las piernas.

Tan centrados estaban en el nuevo problema que los dos tenían entre manos que no podían haberse dado cuenta de que, como siempre, estaban siendo espiados. Desde su puesto de vigilancia habitual en un árbol cercano a la casa de los Díaz, Muscurrana sacó sus tijeras dimensionales para ir a informar a su ama.

* * *

Mewni

Sala del trono del castillo de Luda

* * *

Tras su nuevo saludo en el que besaba dos dedos de sus manos dos veces dijo:

-Luda, mi Señora. Hoy Comet Dragonfly ha vuelto antes del instituto y parecía distraído.

-Distraído. -dijo Luda antes de chupar de nuevo su helado- ¡Excelente! ¡Este es el momento que estaba esperando! ¡Nadie está en plena forma cuando está distraído! Por fin conseguiré esa magnifica varita. Cuando se transforme, combinará con mi casco y ya no tendré este cuerpo esmirriado. Podré derribar las torres del castillo de los Dragonfly de un golpe. Y luego, seré socorrista. Uno, dos, tres...

Luda empezó a expulsar aire por su pico y su guardaespaldas osa preguntó:

-¿Es el boca a boca?

-¡SILENCIO! Sí, aunque desgraciadamente llegué tarde.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Para evitar que Espanto siguiera correteando por la habitación, sus dos alumnos no tuvieron más remedio que atarlo a una silla. Lloraba sin consuelo por la idea de ser un monstruo repulsivo para el resto de su vida. Tanto que el suelo ya estaba encharcado y Marcia había puesto cubos junto a él.

-No llore, Señor Espanto.

-Comet, hay que hacer algo. Tenemos que llamar a tu padre. Seguro que él sabe cómo deshacer el hechizo.

-¡No! No puedo pedirle ayuda. Si mis padres se enteran de esto me mandarán al... Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes.

Como era habitual, Comet gritó nada más pronunciar ese nombre. Cuando paró, Marcia le preguntó:

-¿Ya te has desahogado?

-Casi. -respondió antes de gritar un poco más.

-A ver, Comet. Sólo tienes que sacarle la información sin contarle lo que ha pasado. Ya sabes, conseguir que baile al son que le toques.

-Yo sí que bailo de maravilla.

Comet fue bailando hacia una cortina en la pared circular de su habitación. Tiró del cordel para abrirla, revelando así un espejo de pared.

-Espejo, espejito mágico, llama a Papi.

-Llamando a Tammy. -sonó en el espejo mientras su imagen cambiaba a lo que parecía la pantalla de un móvil mientras hace la llamada.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

Antes de que Comet pudiera hacer nada, la imagen del espejo volvió a cambiar. Esta vez mostraba a una chica demonio con la piel de color gris-lavanda. Su pelo ligeramente erizado era de un tono rojo pálido igual que sus ojos, incluído el tercero que tenía en la frente, e impedía ver con exactitud dónde le nacían los cuernos. Sin duda estaba contenta de recibir la llamada.

-¡Comet!

-¡No! ¡No!

-Eh, espera. Estás ahí y yo aquí...

-He dicho "llama a Papi", no a Tammy.

-Comet, -dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar, ella enseñaba sus colmillos y todo se prendía en llamas a su alrededor- ¡NO CUELGUES!

Comet presionó una de las gemas laterales del espejo y su reflejo volvió a cambiar a la pantalla de llamada. En esta ocasión haciendo la llamada correcta.

-¿Por qué no la habré borrado de mi lista de contactos?

Nada más terminar la pregunta, su padre apareció reflejado en el espejo.

-¡Comet, hijo mío! Qué agradable sorpresa.

-¡Hola, Papá! Tengo una pregunta. Imagínate que alguien convierte a otro en un troll con la varita. No he sido yo, por supuesto. Eso sería tremendamente irresponsable y...

Comet fue interrumpido por un estruendo en la habitación. Al darse la vuelta, Marcia corría hacia un enorme agujero en la pared donde antes había una ventana y Espanto ya no estaba.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Tengo que colgar! -exclamó a toda prisa mientras cerraba las cortinas- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-¡El Señor Espanto ha saltado por la ventana!

Marcia cogió carrerilla para saltar por el agujero aterrizando sobre Espanto que seguía atado a su silla. Enseguida, Comet saltó aterrizando sobre Marcia.

-¡Hala! ¡Muy bien, Marci!

-¡Hala! ¡Bien hecho. Marci! -dijo una voz burlona.

Cuando todos miraron en esa dirección, vieron a Luda y a sus monstruos. Esta vez llevaba algunas más que la última vez.

-¡Luda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cogerte por sorpresa cuando estás más distraído.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si he estado mucho más distraído otras veces.

-Pues no sé. Ahora pareces bastante distraído.

-No, qué va.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que... ¡¿Qué es eso de ahí?!

-¡¿El qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Coged la varita!

Los monstruos soltaron un rugido mientras Comet y Marcia se colocaban en posición de lucha. Luego Comer dio un gran salto y apuntó con la varita.

-¡Ataque con dardos de cristal!

Los dardos alcanzaron a casi todas las enemigas dejando un grupo más reducido centrado en Marcia quien se había armado con un rastrillo.

-Me veo en la obligación de avisaros: soy cinturón verde... con una raya.

Primero atizó a la osa con cuerno y luego a la mujer patata. La gallina se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a picotearle. Pero una hábil patada de Marcia la derribó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una nueva oponente: una mujer vaca con grandes músculos.

Por su parte, Comet esquivaba los ataques. Tras evitar un puñetazo de Muscurrana, la mordió en el brazo. Pero salió despedido con el coletazo de una mujer caimán. Aún así, lo aprovechó para golpear a otro monstruo jabalí de tres ojos usando su varita cual martillo. Tras derribar a otra de 2 cabezas, Comet vio que Marcia tenía problemas con la mujer vaca.

-¡Explosión de colorines!

Un rayo multicolor alcanzó al monstruo y la mandó hacia Espanto, rompiendo así su silla y liberándolo. Cuando la mujer vaca y el troll se miraron, se quedaron embobados. Ella le ayudó a levantarse y siguieron mirándose el uno al otro y sonriendo mientras la batalla continuaba.

-¡Explosión de narvales! ¡Explosión de narvales! -gritaba Comet hasta que vio la conmovedora escena- Aaaaww. Explosión de narvales.

La vaca movía su boca pero todo lo que salía de ella eran ruiditos incomprensibles. Pero por los gestos que hacía, parecía estar coqueteando con el profesor. Al cabo de un momento se acordó de la batalla y volvió al combate mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse.

-¡Eh, Marci! ¿Te las puedes arreglar sola un ratito?

-Claro, sin problema.

-¡Genial, vuelvo ahora!

-Vale. -dijo dándose la vuelta y arrepintiéndose de sus palabras por que todos los monstruos iban ahora a por ella.

Espanto intentaba aprovechar la batalla para escapar saltando la valla del jardín trasero. Pero Comet llamó su atención:

-¡Señor Espanto!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Ves a esa mujer vaca monstruo de allí? Piensa que es usted un machote.

-¿En serio? -preguntó nervioso- ¿Y qué hago?

-Déjemelo a mí. -Comet fue corriendo hacia ella mientras Marcia recibía unos golpes- Eh, chica monstruo. ¿Has visto a ese troll de ahí? Le gustas.

La mujer vaca levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y fue corriendo hacia espanto mientras emitía sus galimatías.

-¡COMET! -gritó Marcia pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Eh, chicas! ¿No se os olvida algo? -peguntó mientras enseñaba la varita.

-¡Coged la varita! -gritó Luda.

Los monstruos cambiaron de dirección para atacar a Comet y entraron de lleno en el radio de alcance de su próximo hechizo:

-¡Explosión turbo-nuclear de libélulas!

Una explosión de luz engulló todo el jardín trasero de los Díaz y esparció libélulas por doquier. Cuando se disipó, todos los monstruos estaban en el suelo derrotados y chamuscados. Luda fue a parar a una de las palmeras y se cayó de ella. Luego fue corriendo hacia su guardaespaldas con astas para gritarle:

-¡Levántate! ¡Qué te levantes!

-¿Ves como no estaba distra...? Espera, ¿acabo de matar a esa tía?

-¡No, no está muerta! Posiblemente sólo tenga una hemorragia interna y se esté comportando como una nenaza. -dijo antes de darle una patada y abrir un portal- ¡Arriba, mentecatas!

Los monstruos empezaron a levantarse como podían y a dirigirse al portal. Pero había un par de ellos que no estaban heridos.

-Vaya par de cuernos. -dijo Espanto mientras la mujer vaca se agarraba a su brazo.

Comet parecía encantado con que se hubieran hecho pareja, pero Marcia no estaba segura de que no hubiera que seguir luchando.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que le he conseguido novia me cambia la nota?

-Hijo, te pondría una matrícula si aún fuera tu profesor. Pero ahora voy a zarpar con mi nuevo amor.

-¿Y cómo consigo ahora la mejor nota?

-Inténtalo estudiando.

-Se siente, Comet. -dijo Marcia mientras Espanto y su novia bovina atravesaban el portal.

Como todo había terminado, los dos amigos se dieron cuenta de que tenían que volver al instituto. Para su sorpresa, los alumnos aún seguían en el aula. Todos querían saber qué había pasado al final y Comet se lo contó:

-Resumiendo: Espanto se ha fugado con una mujer monstruo medio vaca a otra dimensión. Se ha ido para siempre.

Al principio todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero al cabo de un momento, una alumna rompió ese silencio:

-¡Comet Dragonfly mola!

Todos rodearon a Comet para vitorearlo dejando a Marcia fuera. Jake también estaba con ellos y le dijo:

-Comet, eres grande, tío.

-Gracias, Jake. Pero, en realidad, -dijo mientras salía del círculo que todos formaron a su alrededor- el mérito ha sido todo de Marci.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué pasada!

Marcia se sonrojó y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Jake le hablaba. Y todos sus compañeros empezaron a vitorearla a ella también. Luego le dirigió a Comet una sonrisa de agradecimiento por lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Pero todo eso fue interrumpido cuando un portal apareció de pronto en el techo del aula y Espanto cayó por él destrozando su mesa.

-¿Señor Espanto? -preguntó Marcia.

-Me ha... dejado. -dijo el troll- O eso creo. ¡No he entendido nada de lo que ha dicho!

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Espanti! -dijo Comet esperando calmar su furia.

-¡Preparaos para el peor examen sorpresa de vuestras vidas!

Y en ese instante, la opinión de todos ellos sobre Marcia cambió. Le miraban mal mientras volvían a sus pupitres e incluso la chica que se sentaba a su lado dio una patada al de Marcia dejándolo alejado del suyo y más cerca del de Comet.

-Lo siento mucho, Marci. No quería dejarte mal delante de Jake.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -preguntó Marcia aún sonriendo- ¡Es la primera vez que me habla!

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso?

-Pues no.

-Que se me da aún mejor hacer de Cupido que hacer magia.

Comet pasó la varita de una mano a otra orgulloso de sí mismo hasta que volvió a lanzar accidentalmente otro rayo mágico hacia Marcia. Esta vez transformando su pelo en alas de mariposa gigantescas y antenas.


	4. Espíritu escolar

La Semana del Espíritu Escolar había comenzado en el Instituto de Echo Creek y la emoción se desbordaba por todas partes. Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el campo de fútbol americano para dar su apoyo al equipo antes del partido que se iba a jugar esa misma noche. Pero entre todos había alguien cuya emoción hacía que la de los demás pareciera insignificante.

-¡Madre mía, madre mía! -exclamaba Comet desde las gradas- ¡Nunca he visto jugadores de fútbol ni animadoras! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

-¿Es que hay momentos en los que no lo estás? -preguntó Marcia.

Comet, Marcia y Ana estaban sentados juntos esperando para ver al equipo del instituto, las Zarigüeyas. Antes de que salieran, llegó la directora Skeeves con un micrófono:

-¡Con vosotros, Brandon Wong! ¡Quarterback del equipo por méritos propios y no porque su madre haya hecho una generosa donación!

Tras la presentación, llegó el equipo de animadoras llevando en brazos a un chico con grandes aires de superioridad mientras coreaban para animar. Les seguía el resto de las Zarigüeyas con sus uniformes de color amarillo. Al llegar al lado de Skeeves, las animadoras formaron una escalera humana por la que Brandon bajó. Se quitó el casco mostrando así cómo miraba a la "chusma" de las gradas con sus ojos marrones antes de sacudir la cabeza para soltar el pelo. Luego le quitó de las manos el micrófono a la directora sin mostrar el menor respeto y gritó sonriendo:

-¡Gritad bien alto si os gustan las Zarigüeyas!

-¡ME ENCANTAN LAS ZARIGÜEYAS! -gritó Comet con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Llevan a las crías en la espalda!

-Sabes que se refiere al equipo, ¿no? -le aclaró Marcia antes de que su cara palideciese- Hoy jugamos contra los Guerreros.

-¿Los Guerreros?

-Nuestros rivales del Instituto Silver Hill. -respondió Ana.

-Todos los años masacran a los nuestros.

-Va a ser un baño de sangre. -añadió Espanto que estaba sentado detrás de ellos comiéndose pollos enteros.

-¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-Puedes hablar con el equipo a ver si te dejan unirte. Son implacables a la hora de conseguir la victoria. Im-placables.

-¡Gran idea, Marci! Nos harán falta unas cosillas. -dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Suena muy divertido, pero creo que esta vez puedes ir tú sólo.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Comet mientras se ponía en marcha, pero se paró para preguntar algo a su profesor troll- Eh, Espanti, ¿cuál es tu arma favorita?

-El hacha.

Tras un gesto de aprobación, Comet abandonó las gradas y se dirigió a los vestuarios del equipo sin saber dónde estaban. Marcia y Ana permanecieron sentadas viendo el espectáculo.

-Y ahora, la nueva mascota, que se creyó que podía ser animadora: la Zarigüeya.

Tras ser presentada por Brandon, una chica vestida de zarigüeya salió al campo dando saltos y perdiendo los pantalones en uno de ellos.

-¿Y la zarigüeya de verdad? -preguntó Marcia- ¿La han vuelto a secuestrar los Guerreros? ¡Cómo los odio!

-Por desgracia, la zarigüeya no se estaba haciendo la muerta. -respondió Ana.

La mascota del equipo empezó a hacer su baile de animación. Durante un momento, se abrió la boca de su disfraz, mostrando la cara de quien estaba dentro.

-¡Mira, Ana, es Fiona!

-Sí, ella es la nueva mascota.

-¡Oh, no! Eso significa que los Guerreros intentarán secuestrarla a ella.

-Nah, Marcia, eso es una tontería.

-Ya lo creo que lo es. Verás la cara de tonto que se le quedará a quien intente secuestrar a mi amiga.

Unos minutos después, Comet seguía buscando los vestuarios. Pasó por el pasillo donde estaba la vitrina de trofeos y se detuvo a mirarla. No sólo había trofeos, sino varias fotos de equipos y jugadores que los ganaron. Comet los contempló con tristeza.

-Cuántos jóvenes valientes. Cuántas trágicas pérdidas.

Comet empañó el cristal con su aliento para dibujar una carita triste en él. En ese momento llegó Marcia con pinta de estar en una película de espías vigilando los alrededores. Aunque no parecía muy efectivo, ya que ni se dio cuenta de que Comet estaba ahí.

-Ay, Marci.

-¡Aaah! -gritó sobresaltada.

-¿Cómo podemos evitar otra trágica pérdida para nuestro equipo?

-Bueno, yo no sé mucho de fútbol pero usaría el factor sorpresa.

-Claro.

-Los machacaría con una ofensiva felina.

-¡Sí!

-Incluso lanzaría un par de bombas.

-¡Bombas! Gracias, Marci, esas ideas valen oro. Se lo diré al equipo. -dijo antes de irse.

-Todo despejado, chicas. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Desde el final del pasillo llegó Fiona que se negaba a caminar mientras era empujada por Ana.

-Este no es el respeto que se merece una chica disfrazada de zarigüeya. -comentó Fiona molesta.

Por fin, Comet encontró los vestuarios y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! -preguntó Brandon.

-¿Esto explota? -preguntó Comet mientras lanzaba un balón y se decepcionaba por la falta de destrucción- Quizás podamos prenderles fuego.

Apuntó a otro balón con la varita listo para hacer magia pero fue interrumpido por Brandon:

-Oye, este vestuario es sólo para el equipo de fútbol.

-Tú eres el líder, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes. Este año tenemos un arma secreta: vamos a intimidarles mostrándoles nuestros bíceps.

El equipo comenzó una patética exhibición de musculatura poco desarrollada que sólo desconcertó a Comet.

-¿Es que no sabes nada sobre combate? ¡Ningún guerrero se va a intimidar por los bíceps de Charlie!

-¿Qué? -dijo un chico pelirrojo sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez.

-Pero estáis de suerte. Mi padre me puso a dos guardias reales de canguros.

* * *

Flashback

Mewni

Castillo Dragonfly

* * *

El pequeño Comet de 4 años observaba feliz las demostraciones que hacía una de sus canguros usando unos peluches.

-Sabréis que vais por buen camino, alteza, cuando oigáis que le cruje el cuello.

La guardia cogió al peluche y le retorció el cuello hasta que las costuras se rompieron y el algodón empezó a brotar.

-¡Bieeeeeeen! -gritó Comet de alegría

* * *

Presente

* * *

-Ah, qué buenos tiempos. -dijo Comet con cara de alegría por recordar uno de los momentos felices de su infancia.

-Mira, puede que en el planeta Grillado, o de donde quiera que vengas, esté bien visto ser un zumbado. ¡Pero a mí ningún extranjero me cuestiona el liderazgo! ¡Nunca entrarás en el equipo, así que largo del vestuario!

-¡Vale! Ahora todo depende de mí.

Comet se fue del vestuario para así buscar lo que le hacía falta mientras Marcia seguía con su operación de proteger a Fiona. Ellas y Ana se encontraban en el aparcamiento del instituto.

-Vale, si un guerrero intenta secuestrarte, tienes que tocar este silbato de emergencia.

-¡Esto es absurdo! Yo sólo quería disfrazarme de zarigüeya para ligar más.

-¡Oye, este silbato puede salvarte la vida! ¡Ahora póntelo en la boca!

-¡No!

-¡Vamos, quiero oír cómo suena!

-¡Quítame eso de delante de la cara!

Como las dos forcejeaban entre ellas mientras Ana contemplaba la escena sin saber si ayudar a una, ninguna se dio cuenta de que Comet estaba a tan solo unos metros detrás de ellas asomándose al interior de un contenedor de basura. Dentro había un grupo de gatos callejeros comiéndose un trozo de tarta rancia.

-¡Hola, gatitos! ¿Listos para participar en mi ofensiva felina?

Uno de los gatos le miró y soltó un maullido. Comet no entendía a los animales, pero eso le sonaba a un "no".

-De acuerdo, entonces será por las malas.

Comet saltó al interior del contenedor causando que los gatos se pusieran en pie de guerra. Un problema que Comet solucionó rápidamente con magia cumpliendo su objetivo al mismo tiempo.

Unas horas más tarde, la paranoia de Marcia seguía aumentando. Ella y sus dos amigas estaban en su habitación con las persianas bajas. Llevaban mucho tiempo ahí dentro y Fiona ya estaba harta.

-Tía, ¿por qué no puedo irme a casa? Que es miércoles de tacos. Comemos las sobras de los tacos del martes.

-Porque será el primer lugar donde los Guerreros te busquen para secuestrarte.

-Pues parece que eres tú la que me quiere secuestrar.

-Cuidadito con lo que dices si quieres volver a ver a tus padres.

-¡Marci!

Marcia miró por el pasillo pero Comet no estaba allí. Su voz no había sonado como si viniera de abajo y todo con él era realmente loco. Por eso no se le hizo raro abrir la persiana y verlo subido a los cables de alta tensión mientras agarraba la cola de una ardilla.

-¡Hola, Marci! ¿Hay algún líquido o polvo altamente inflamable en casa?

-No lo sé, mira en el garaje.

-¡Gracias!

Comet se soltó del cable y Marcia cerró de nuevo la persiana antes de volverse hacia Ana y Fiona.

-¿Sabes qué sería genial para ligar, Ana? Tener una cola prensil de verdad.

-Ya lo creo.

-Imagínate: ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Queréis beber algo?

Fiona trató de usar la cola de su disfraz a modo de látigo para coger una lata de refresco abierta. Pero sólo consiguió derramar el contenido sobre el portatil de Marcia. Normalmente, le mataría por eso. Pero cada vez faltaba menos para el partido y necesitaban una mascota.

La hora del partido llegó y las gradas del campo estaban a rebosar. La emoción por el juego se había apoderado del público, pero no de los jugadores. Mientras que Brandon hacía su pobre exhibición de bíceps en solitario, el resto de las Zarigüeyas temblaba al ver que los del equipo de los Guerreros les duplicaban la distancia entre hombro y hombro y los miraban mientras sonreían maliciosamente. En uno de los laterales de las gradas, Marcia continuaba su vigilancia.

-¿Lo ves? El partido está a punto de empezar y no se te ha acercado ningún guerrero.

Pero eso cambió en ese momento. Comet apareció como de la nada con una armadura y una gran maza en las manos. Se había pintado calaveras en las mejillas que tapaban sus corazones para infundir miedo. Como si la expresión de su cara que mostraba que el hambre de batalla se había apoderado de él no fuese lo suficientemente perturbadora.

-¡¿Preparadas para un sangriento baño de sangre?!

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de psicópata?

-¿A qué te refieres, Marci?

-Ana, vigila a Fiona. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con el príncipe chiflado.

Marcia cogió a Comet del antebrazo y lo llevó junto al banquillo. Cosa que posiblemente no hubiera hecho de saber que dos jugadores de los Guerreros se encontraban escondidos tras las gradas. Nada más irse la verdadera vigilante, surgieron cual depredadores y se llevaron a su presa sin que Ana pudiera hacer nada.

-A ver, Comet, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

-Pues lo que tú dijiste. He llenado el campo con trampas. -respondió Comet orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué?!

Marcia dirigió su mirada al campo. Había minas, agujeros trampa e hilos de nailon. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta? Entonces pensó en todas las cosas que Comet había oído sobre el fútbol y comprendió aterrada porqué había hecho eso.

-¡Comet! Los Guerreros no van a matar a nuestro equipo, van a vencerlos al fútbol. -al ver que no había reacción añadió algo más- Sólo es un juego.

Eso sí que provocó un cambio en la cara de Comet. Pero era tarde. El silbido que marcaba el inicio del partido sonó en ese instante. Los Guerreros cargaron y dieron la primera patada al balón desencadenando así la primera explosión. El balón cayó en manos del otro equipo, pero ya nadie pensaba en el juego. El panico empezó a cundir tanto en el campo como en las gradas mientras se activaban el resto de las trampas. En el medio del campo apareció un agujero negro que succionaba a todo el que se acercaba demasiado y una de las animadoras salió volando con otra explosión.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Comet lleno de culpa y preocupación- Está saliendo todo según lo planeado.

Justo después, el árbitro pisó uno de los cables de nailon de una línea de touchdown y la zona detrás de la línea se abrió como una trampilla. De su interior salieron algunas polillas, ardillas y un pájaro que habían sido transformados en grandes monstruos brillantes. Tras ellos salieron un grupo de gatos enormes de tres ojos y el cuerpo envuelto en llamas.

-A ver si adivino: ¿la "ofensiva felina"? -Comet sólo respondió con una sonrisa culpable- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Marcia fue corriendo a salvar a unos guerreros que huían de una ardilla monstruo. Dio un pisotón en su cola para hacerle caer y ponerse delante suyo. Cuando el enorme roedor se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas, Marcia le dio una serie de patadas en la cara con los que la derribó.

-¡Hala! ¡Eres un hacha! -dijo uno de los guerreros a los que acababa de salvar.

-Gracias, tío.

Luego llegó el pájaro y se llevó volando al mismo chico que la acababa de felicitar. En el instante en el que Marcia se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, la ardilla de antes se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Marci!

Al ver a su mejor amiga en peligro, Comet soltó al jugador que estaba siendo tragado por un agujero negro para correr a salvarla. Levantó su maza para convertirla de nuevo en su varita y apuntó a la ardilla:

-¡Rayo reparador!

Cuando el rayo alcanzó al monstruo, lo devolvió a su antigua forma: un grupo de ardillas corrientes. Tras volver a la normalidad, salieron corriendo.

En ese momento, Brandon intentaba escapar sacrificando a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo:

-¡Salid de en medio! ¡Soy demasiado rico para morir!

Perdió el equilibrio cuando algo que se movía bajo el suelo movió la tierra bajo sus pies. Una serpiente-dragón surgió de debajo de la tierra para comérselo. Lo agarró por la camiseta, lo zarandeó un poco en el aire y luego se lo tragó antes de que Comet repitiese su hechizo con él.

-¡Rayo reparador!

Aunque el reptil se había vuelto a transformar en un conjunto de orugas, Brandon aún estaba cubierto de babas y tuvo que escupir las que casi se había tragado.

Por su parte, Marcia volvió a salvar a unos jugadores, esta vez de los felinos en llamas. Pero después vio que estaba rodeada por ellos y por las otras ardillas. Comet dio un gran salto para aterrizar junto a ella y lanzar una versión diferente del hechizo de antes:

-¡Huracán nuclear de rayo reparador!

En lugar de un rayo, una onda expansiva surgió de la varita y afectó a todas las bestias que les rodeaban para atacarlos. Ya sólo faltaban las que se encontraban volando.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del campo, Fiona intentaba razonar con sus secuestradores:

-Venga, ¿y si lo hablamos de hombre a zarigüeya?

Pero los dos guerreros que se la llevaban pisaron un par de minas diminutas que los hicieron salir volando dejando libre a su cautiva. Tras eso, Fiona empezó a correr hacia Marcia quien sujetaba a una de las polillas para que Comet la transformara.

-¡Eh, Marcia, tenías razón! ¡Sí que me han intentado secuestrar!

-¡Fiona, sal del campo!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No oigo nada con tantas explosiones!

La advertencia de Marcia fue inútil. Fiona acabó pisando una mina. Cuando el humo se disipó, ella yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Su amiga fue corriendo y la abrazó:

-¡No, Fiona! ¡Lo siento, te he fallado!

Pero ella abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Tía, que me estaba haciendo la muerta. A lo zarigüeya.

-¡Estás viva! -gritó Marcia llena de alegría antes de agarrarle por el disfraz y sacudirle con furia- ¡Por cosas así sólo tienes dos amigas!

Todo parecía haber terminado. Los animales monstruo habían vuelto a la normalidad y ya no había más trampas de las que preocuparse. Pero Comet vio que el campo estaba destrozado y que Brandon seguía en el mismo sitio traumatizado por haber sido devorado.

-Esta vez sí que he metido la pata.

-No, la hemos metido los dos. -le dijo Marcia- Debería haber estado a tu lado. Después de todo, se supone que soy tu guía.

-¡Hay que largarse de aquí! -gritó uno de los Guerreros mientras todo el equipo subía corriendo a su autobús.

-¡Eh! Se acaban de retirar. -dijo uno del otro equipo- ¡Hemos ganado!

Las Zarigüeyas y el público que se había refugiado en las gradas, comenzaron a gritar celebrando que era la primera vez que derrotaban a los Guerreros. Corrieron hacia Comet y Marcia y dos de los jugadores les subieron sobre sus hombros. Pero Comet aún tenía una cara pensativa.

-¿Sabes, Marci? Tengo la extraña sensación de que se me olvida algo.

Nada más terminar esa frase, el pájaro monstruo atrapó y se llevó a Marcia volando.

-Oh, era eso.


	5. El brazo monstruo

Una tabla de madera lista para que la rompan de un golpe. Un clásico que nunca pasa de moda para practicar artes marciales. En su habitación, Marcia se concentraba para su entrenamiento. Inspiró y expiró varias veces antes de ejecutar su golpe y partir el tablón. Eso no pasó desapercibido para cierto chico que pasaba por delante de la habitación en ese momento.

-¡Hala! ¿Tú también odias la madera? ¡Sí, machácala, es lo peor!

-No, estoy practicando para el próximo torneo de Tan Su Do. Verás, Comet, las artes marciales se basan en el honor y en la disciplina. Por eso... ¡voy a darle una paliza a Janette Birnbaum!

-Janette Birnbaum... -dijo Comet pensativo- ¿No es esa osa parlante que solía rebuscar entre la basura de mis padres?

-No, es una chunga que se cree lo más porque sus padres están forrados y le pagan clases particulares y la mejor equipación. Pero este sábado, va a probar una buena ración de esto.

Esta vez puso tres tablas sobre los bloques de hormigón. Cuando dio el golpe, su grito de batalla se convirtió en un grito de dolor. Tras una visita al hospital, Marcia yacía tumbada en la cama de Comet con un yeso lleno de mensajes que decían "Ponte buena, Marci".

-Esto es una pesadilla. Si no puedo participar en el torneo, Janette me restregará toda la vida que soy una rajada.

Como Marcia llevaba un buen rato quejándose de lo mismo, Comet había dejado de prestar atención y se divertía haciendo transformaciones mágicas.

-Cascos con cuernos. Sombrero pirata. Cascos con cuernos. Sombrero pirata.

-Espera un momento, -dijo Marcia contenta por haberse dado cuenta de una cosa- ¡tienes una auténtica varita mágica! ¡Puedes curarme la mano!

-Eeeem... No creo que sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de hechizos. Pero si quieres te puedo hacer un sombrero pirata con cuernos como este.

-¿Un sombrero? Ugh. -dijo decepcionada.

Comet no soportaba ver a Marcia desanimada y empezó a pensar en qué podía hacer. No tardó mucho en ocurrírsele algo.

-Aunque puedo buscar un hechizo cura-huesos en el libro de instrucciones de la varita. -dijo mientras sacaba un gigantesco libro viejo al que le sobresalían papeles de todas las páginas de debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Has tenido un libro de instrucciones todo el tiempo?

-Sí, ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia junto con la varita. Cada vez que un portador de la varita descubría un hechizo nuevo, lo escribía aquí. -cuando lo abrió, se levantó una gran cantidad de polvo- Pero está hecho un desastre. -dijo antes de empezar a pasar páginas- Encontrar el hechizo que necesitas me puede llevar... ¡Oh, aquí está!

-¿En serio?

-Está escrito en una lengua antigua. ¡Liberare demonius infectatio!

Un doble rayo helicoidal salió de la varita para llegar al brazo de Marcia y cubrirlo de luz violeta.

-Creo que está funcionando, noto un hormigueo en los dedos.

Cuando la luz desapareció, la mano de Marcia ya no estaba rota. Pero eso era porque ya no tenía mano derecha. Todo su brazo malo había sido transformado en un gran tentáculo negro y morado con ventosas y parcialmente cubierto de pringue violeta. Como era de esperar, provocó un grito en Marcia y nerviosismo en Comet.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Habrá un hechizo para deshacerlo. Lo arreglaré.

El brazo monstruo empezó a moverse sin que Marcia lo controlara dando golpes al aire y tirando el libro de Comet por la ventana. Tras recuperarlo, Comet se preparó para una larga sesión de lectura.

A la mañana siguiente, Marcia se despertó como cualquier otra mañana de viernes. Excepto porque otro de los movimientos involuntarios de su brazo-tentáculo terminó haciéndolo caer encima de su cara. Volvió a fastidiarle en la ducha con otro golpe en la cara, otro que le hizo tirar el jabón y un último movimiento que puso la temperatura del agua al máximo, cosa que nunca debía hacerse debido a la caldera superpotente que instaló su madre. Cuando bajó para desayunar, tenía la piel escaldada por lo que había pasado en la ducha. La mesa estaba preparada para ella y Comet, como todos los días, con cereales, tostadas y zumo de naranja. Ni siquiera puso cara de que le importara cuando su brazo derribó todo su desayuno.

Comet llegó y se sentó a la mesa enseguida justo después. No tenía buen aspecto, estaba agotado.

-Buenos días, Marci. Buenos días, brazo. -saludó bostezando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Comet? No tienes buena cara.

-No he dormido nada, pero tampoco he averiguado cómo arreglarte el brazo.

Un repentino golpe del brazo a la mesa sobresaltó a Comet. También se llevó su zumo de naranja, lo derramó sobre la cabeza de Marcia y luego tiró el vaso.

Más tarde, en la hora del almuerzo, Marcia parecía ser capaz de prever mejor los movimientos repentinos y evitó que la bandeja con su comida fuese arrojada al suelo. Mientras se dirigían a una mesa, pudieron ver como una chica enorme con pinta de que hacía varios años que debería haber terminado el instituto sometía a Francine, otra chica bajita con gafas y aparato, a una sesión de bullying.

-Tengo un chiste para tí. ¿De qué te suelen decir que tienes cara?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Francine antes de que le tiraran la bandeja de la comida al suelo.

-De no romper un plato. ¡Jajaja!

-Jaja, qué beno. -respondió Francine con miedo antes de agacharse.

Mientras recogía su bandeja, la matona le estampó la cara contra la comida en el suelo y siguió riéndose. Pero paró tan pronto como recibió un golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?!

Miró en la dirección en la que había venido el golpe y sólo vio a Marcia y a Comet. Marcia señaló a su brazo-monstruo.

-¡Nadie le pega a...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, recibió una serie de bofetadas del tentáculo y se fue llorando. Después el brazo ayudó a Francine a ponerse de pié y le quitó la comida de la cara. Ella miró a Marcia y le dijo:

-Estoy en deuda con usted.

Fiona llegó y gritó:

-¡Eres una heroína!

Todos vitorearon a Marcia por ser la primera en plantarle cara a aquella chica y ganar. Pero la mejor parte de todo fue cuando Jake se adelantó y le dijo:

-¿Me dejas ver ese brazo?

-Eeeh... Claro. -dijo mientras intentaba extender el brazo con éxito.

En realidad, nunca había intentado moverlo ella. Y ahora se había dado cuenta de que podía controlarlo.

-¡Choca! -dijo Jake mientras chocaba su mano con la punta del tentáculo.

De pronto, Marcia empezó a pensar que igual ese brazo no estaba tan mal. Y siguió pensando así para cuando volvieron a casa. Nada más llegar Comet volvió a su búsqueda en el libro de hechizos y por la noche, encontró algo.

-Por fin lo he encontrado, un hechizo anti-tentáculos. O eso creo.

-Eeeh, quizás deberías probarlo primero.

-Ya lo había pensado. -dijo mientras sacaba una maceta con una planta de debajo de su escritorio- ¡Retorna brazus normalitatis!

Todo lo que Comet consiguió fue quemar todas las hojas de la planta en un instante. Marcia se agarró el brazo con miedo y dijo:

-Me voy a la cama.

-Tranquila, me saldrá. -dijo no muy convencido sacando otra maceta- ¡Retorna brazus normalinis!

Comet casi se echó a llorar tras hacer explotar la segunda planta. Siguió practicando durante toda la noche y consiguió tener su escritorio lleno de macetas con brazos deformados. Se encontraba totalmente exhausto, pero no iba a rendirse ni a descansar. No hasta haber arreglado el problema que él le había provocado a su mejor amiga.

-Retorna... brazus... normalinu...

A primera vista iba normal. Luego un pequeño brazo surgió de la tierra y Comet empezó a hacerse ilusiones. Su triunfo quedó confirmado cuando la mano se movió para levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡Marci!

Comet salió corriendo de su habitación y luego volvió a entrar para recoger el brazo en la maceta. Quería que Marcia viera que ya no había peligro. Como de costumbre, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. De nuevo estaba entrenando, pero esta vez hacía flexiones apoyándose únicamente sobre su tentáculo:

-673, 674, 675...

-¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo, ¡lo tengo!

-¿Sabes? Creo que con este brazo-monstruo puedo machacar a Janette sin problemas.

Marcia se puso de pié y destrozó con un golpe de su tentáculo un total de nueve tablas de madera con los bloques de hormigón que las sostenían. Sin embargo, Comet no parecía muy convencido con ese plan:

-Espera, ¿vas a luchar con eso? ¿No es hacer trampa?

-Ah, ya veo. -dijo Marcia molesta mientras se acercaba a Comet- A ti nunca te supone un problema utilizar tu magia en tu beneficio. Pero si me beneficia a mí, ya no te parece bien.

-Marci, empiezo a pensar que ese brazo es una mala influencia.

-Y yo empiezo a pensar que deberías largarte. -respondió mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

-¿Qué? ¡Vale, pero no...!

Un portazo en las narices interrumpió a Comet. Marcia, aún enfadada, se sentó en su cama pensando "¿Qué sabrá él?". Su brazo empezó a moverse por sí solo hacia arriba y una boca llena de colmillos afilados se abrió en él:

-No le hagas caso. Sólo te tiene envidia. -dijo el brazo con una monstruosa voz femenina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puedes hablar?!

-Ya no lo necesitas. Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas.

-¿En serio? -preguntó sin creerse que un brazo tentáculo pudiera hacer eso.

-Primero barreremos el suelo con la sinvergüenza de Janette.

-Sí.

-Después conseguiremos que le gustes a Jake Lee Thomas.

-¡Sí!

-Y luego masacraremos a todos los humanos y nos comeremos sus entrañas.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! Espera, ¿qué has dicho al final?

-He dicho... eeeh... que ganaremos el torneo.

-¡Sí!

El torneo tenía lugar en el mismo sitio al que Marcia solía ir a que le enseñaran kárate. Un pequeño dojo con algún que otro equipo de entrenamiento que había sido apartado para el torneo. Todos habían ocupado ya su asiento en la única grada que había excepto un somnoliento Comet que se dirigía a su asiento al lado de Ana y Fiona entre disculpas por pisar o chocarse con la gente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Comet? -preguntó Ana.

-Tío, estás horrible. Y mira que yo tengo el listón bajo. -añadió Fiona.

-Llevo dos noches seguidas sin dormir buscando una forma de arreglar su brazo-monstruo. Y va y se enfada conmigo. Y ahora tengo que venir a verla hacer kárate.

Una mujer vestida con un gi negro con un dragón y el símbolo del yin-yang en el torso entró y se colocó mirando al público. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y adornado con una cinta roja atada a la frente.

-A mi izquierda, la primera contrincante: Janette Birnbaum.

En la dirección en la que apuntaba su brazo, se podía ver a alguien de altura imponente oculta bajo una capa con capucha que ocultaba tanto su cuerpo como su cara que era atendida por dos sirvientas. Con un grito, se quitó la capa mostrando que no tenía la intimidante altura que aparentaba. Era una niña rubia de baja estatura subida en una banqueta que antes era ocultada por su capa.

-¿Esa es Janette? -preguntó Comet incrédulo.

Las caras de Ana y Fiona demostraban que esa también era la primera vez que la veían.

-Esa cría no debe tener más de ocho años. -observó Fiona.

En otro rincón de la grada se encontraba un matrimonio de aspecto adinerado en el que la madre sostenía un cartel que decía "Queremos a Janette".

-¡Te queremos, Janette!

-¡Cállate, papá! -gritó Janette desde el tatami.

-A mi derecha, su rival: Marcia Díaz.

Marcia entró con una mirada maliciosa agitando su tentáculo en el aire. Todo el mundo exclamó de sorpresa y la madre de Janette comentó:

-Eso sí que es un apéndice.

-¡Eh, tiene un brazo-monstruo! -se quejó Janette- ¡No vale!

-Sí, ¿a qué mola? -dijo Sensei.

En un instante, Marcia cogió a Janete y comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo. Luego le hizo dar vueltas como una honda y la estampó contra el estante de los trofeos, después contra el techo y finalmente contra el suelo otra vez.

-Punto para Díaz. -dijo Sensei.

-¿De qué te valen tus clases particulares ahora, Janette?

El brazo volvió a coger a Janette y abrió la boca para carcajearse y decirle a Marcia:

-Le has ganado. Ahora, acaba con ella.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Es lo que siempre has querido. ¡Destrúyela! ¡Cómete sus entrañas!

-¡Mis entrañas no! ¡Me gustan mis entrañas!

-Espera, yo sólo quería ganarle para que no se riera de mí.

-Si no tienes agallas para acabar con ella, lo haré yo sola. -dijo mientras le levantaba parte del kimono dejando la barriga de Janette al descubierto.

-Comet tenía razón. -dijo Marcia después de ponerse enfrente a la "cara" del brazo- ¡Eres una mala influencia!

-¡Pues tú resultas patética! -respondió antes de lanzar a Janette contra uno de los sacos de entrenamiento.

-Punto para Díaz. -volvió a decir Sensei.

El brazo comenzó atacar a Marcia intentando clavarle sus colmillos, pero ella conseguía esquivar mientras gritaba:

-¡Comet, ya me puedes quitar esta cosa!

-¡Comet! -exclamaron Ana y Fiona a la vez antes de mirar hacia él y descubrir que se había quedado dormido.

-¡Comet, tienes que despertarte! -gritaba Fiona mientras lo sacudía.

Pero no despertaba. El brazo se enganchó al techo con algunas de sus ventosas y empezó a estampar a Marcia contra él.

-¡Comet! -gritaba Marcia entre golpe y golpe.

-¡COMEEEEEEEEET! -gritó Fiona en su oído sin lograr despertarlo.

-Deja de pegarte. Deja de pegarte. Deja de pegarte. -se burlaba el brazo mientras golpeaba a Marcia con su brazo humano.

-¡Despierta!

Ni las bofetadas de Fiona lograban despertar a Comet. Pero Ana tuvo otra idea:

-Prueba con esto. -dijo mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Fiona.

-Ah, gracias. -dijo Fiona antes de empezar a beber.

-¡No, que se lo tires!

Fiona rápidamente escupió el agua que tenía en la boca. Finalmente, Comet estaba despierto:

-¿Qué?

-¡Comet! -gritó Marcia antes de que el brazo se enrollara alrededor de su cuello para estrangularla.

-¡Marci! -gritó Comet mientras sacaba la varita- ¡Retorna brazus normalinu!

El brazo logró esquivar el rayo de magia arrastrando a Marcia con ella. El hechizo impactó en un saco de arena transformándolo en un brazo.

-¡Retorna brazus normalinu!

Comet siguió lanzando su hechizo y el brazo esquivándole. Al cabo de un minuto, el dojo estaba lleno de objetos transformados en brazos y otros brazos que sobresalían del suelo o de las paredes.

-Jajajaja. Podría seguir así todo el día. -se burló el brazo que había vuelto a adherirse al techo.

-¡Es que se mueve mucho!

Marcia sabía que Comet no sería capaz de acertar con su hechizo si ella no lograba inmovilizar a su brazo monstruo. Entonces miró a los brazos del suelo y supo lo que debía hacer. Apoyó sus pies en el techo e hizo fuerza para despegar al tentáculo. Cuando los dos cayeron, los brazos los atraparon impidiendo así que el monstruo se escapara.

-¡Ahora, Comet!

-¡Retorna brazus normalinu!

Esta vez el hechizo dio en el blanco. El brazo monstruo se transformó lentamente mientras decía sus últimas palabras:

-¡Nunca te desharás de mí, ahora formo parte de ti! ¡Puedes tratar los síntomas pero nunca curarás el virus!

Al fin, el brazo de Marcia volvió a la normalidad. Sus amigos de la grada bajaron para saber cómo se encontraba:

-Marci, estás bien?

-¡Mi brazo! -exclamó Marcia de alegría mientras se levantaba- ¡Mi precioso brazo vuelve a ser normal! ¡Aaayy! Y a estar roto.

-¿Está roto? -preguntó Janette- ¡Ja! ¡Entonces he ganado yo!

Janette levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria y algo se cayó del interior del protector de su mano derecha. Uno de los brazos lo cogió y lo puso delante de los ojos de Sensei.

-¡¿Un puño de acero?! ¡¿En serio?!

-¿"De acero"? -preguntó Janette con sarcasmo- Pfff. Es de oro.

-¡Las dos habéis traído la deshonra y la vergüenza a este noble deporte! Es un día triste para todos los tatamis... ¡del mundo! -gritó Sensei antes de marcharse.

Enfadada por no haber conseguido la victoria, Janette dio una patada a unos brazos de camino a la puerta de salida dónde la estaban esperando sus padres.

-¡Bravo, cariño, bravo! -le felicitó su padre.

-Me gustaría darte una paliza a ti, papá.

-Qué pardilla. -comentó Fiona.

-Lo siento, Comet. Debería haberte hecho caso.

-Lo sé.

-Por cierto, el brazo monstruo dijo que volvería. No debo preocuparme, ¿verdad?

-Eeeeehh... Probablemente no.


	6. Anímate, Comet

Cuando la noche cae, toca descansar. Así ha sido siempre en la Tierra. Pero no esta noche para cierta pareja de amigos. El jardín trasero de los Díaz estaba siendo asediado y Comet y Marcia no tenían más remedio que retroceder.

-¡Magdalenas bomba!

El hechizo no había cambiado nada y tuvieron que ceder más terreno ante sus atacantes. Habían cortado la cabeza de una de las esculturas de Raquel que los jóvenes atacados usaron para protegerse. Ante esto, se refugiaron dentro del cobertizo. Luda se subió a la grupa de la cierva de piedra decapitada y dijo entre risas:

-¡No tienen escapatoria!

En el interior del cobertizo, la varita de Comet emitía la única luz de la que disponían. Así podían ver las herramientas y trastos que se guardaban ahí. Desde fuera, un monstruo intentó abrir la puerta, pero Comet y Marcia lograron impedírselo y cerrar el pestillo. Marcia se echó las manos a la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

Comet la miró con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando mientras ella arrastraba algunos cubos llenos de pintura y sacos de cemento para atrancar la puerta.

-Marci, ¿pero qué está pasando?

-Bueno, eeeehh... Se podría decir que todo esto es culpa mía. -dijo mientras empezaba a buscar cosas en los estantes de arriba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué has...?

Comet dejó de hablar tras oír unos resoplidos que venían de fuera. Se volvió para ver un trío de ojos de monstruo observándolo a través de la ventana. Giró la varilla para cerrar las persianas y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Pero qué has hecho?

-Eeeehh... pues...

Marcia se cayó justo después de sacar lo que buscaba, un busto que su familia solía usar como adorno durante el Día de los Muertos. Se lo pasó a Comet diciendo:

-Sujeta esto, tendremos que hacernos una armadura.

-Marci...

Marcia seguía ignorando los intentos de Comet por comprender lo que estaba pasando. Cogió un protector para soldaduras y siguió buscando.

-A ver, ¿dónde guardará Mamá el soplete?

El cobertizo fue golpeado por los atacantes de fuera y el temblor provocó que un soplete cayese de su estante a una mesa en frente de Marcia.

-Jeje, aquí está.

-Marci. -Comet se hartó de ser ignorado- ¡Marcia Díaz! -al fin, consiguió captar su atención- ¿Qué... está... pasando?

-A ver, ¿recuerdas el día tan malo que tuve?

* * *

Hace 2 días

* * *

Ese día no había empezado precisamente bien para Marcia. Se encontraba persiguiendo al autobús del instituto. Mostrando una excelente condición física, consiguió alcanzar la parte trasera y golpearla mientras gritaba:

-¡Espere, pare!

Desde dentro, Comet abrió la ventanilla.

-¡Qué súper-chica, corriendo a clase! ¡Dalo todo, Marci!

-¡No! ¡Intento...! -respondió jadeando y golpeando el bus otra vez.

-Te estoy desconcentrando, lo pillo. Sigue dándolo todo.

Marcia se centró demasiado en Comet cerrando la ventanilla y no se dio cuenta de que el bus estaba parando. Una señal de STOP se desplegó del lateral y se chocó contra ella quedando aturdida en el suelo justo delante de la puerta. La conductora abrió sólo para mirar hacia detrás del bus y preguntar:

-¡¿Quién le ha pegado a mi bus?! ¡¿Quién hace eso?! El bus no le había hecho nada.

La conductora volvió a su asiento al mismo tiempo que Marcia se levantaba. Por desgracia, su mal día no dejaría de ser malo ahí. La puerta del bus se cerró enganchando la capucha de su sudadera roja. Cuando se puso en marcha la arrastró hasta que la prenda rompió dejando su camiseta al descubierto. La cinética provocó que Marcia se estrellara contra unos cubos de basura en la calle y se quedara con un ojo morado. Una chica que pasaba por ahí en bici se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de empezar a carcajearse:

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Besaste a un ninja! ¡Jajajaja!

En ese momento, Marcia se arrepintió de llevar puesta su camiseta que decía: "Besé a un ninja en la KárateKon". Cogió una hoja de uno de los periódicos de la basura para taparla y se fue de ahí mientras la chica seguía riéndose.

Cuando por fin llegó al instituto, vio que su día aún podía ser peor. El cartel de la entrada principal le recordó algo importante y humillante en su situación: era el día de la foto. Uno de los estudiantes del club de fotografía se le puso delante y le sacó una foto antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo para mejorar su aspecto. Y justo después oyó algo que presagiaba otra desgracia:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Marcia Díaz.

Marcia se dio la vuelta para hablar a ese pequeño incordio:

-¡Hoy no, Janette! ¡Hoy no!

Marcia empezó a caminar a clase queriendo olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado, pero Janette le seguía.

-Venía a ponerte un ojo morado para el día de las fotos, pero veo que se me han adelantado.

-¡He dicho que HOY NO! -gritó Marcia dando un gran pisotón al final.

Pero pudo notar que algo se había roto bajo su pié. Cuando miró, no podía creerlo. Estaba muy cerca de Jake y junto a su pié se encontraban las dos mitades de su objeto más preciado.

-Marcia... me has roto el... monopatín.

-¡Uuuuuh!

-Jake, yo...

-Tranquila, Marcia. Tampoco se acaba el mundo.

Jake se fue montado en medio monopatín que se arrastraba por el suelo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Parece que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. -dijo Janette con gran satisfacción.

* * *

Presente

* * *

-Siento mucho que tuvieras un día tan horrible, Marci. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?

-Un poco de paciencia. -dijo Macia mientras empezaba a serrar el cuello del busto que había cogido antes y ahora estaba en una prensa.

Un enorme brazo verde de cuatro dedos hizo un agujero en una de las paredes del cobertizo de un golpe provocando que los que se refugiaban en él se echaran al suelo. Sabiendo que no había alcanzado a nadie, el brazo empezó a moverse para buscar algo que destrozar. Marcia se aprovechó de eso cogiendo el busto y poniéndolo a su alcance. Cuando lo encontró, oprimió su cabeza hasta romperla y luego, el brazo se fue por donde vino.

-Gracias, brazo.

Marcia puso el cuadro de un tiesto con flores en el agujero y cogió los hombros del busto roto.

-Yo estaba de bajón, pero tú intentaste animarme por todos los medios. Te pusiste un mostacho falso, hiciste malabares con los cachorros láser... incluso sacaste un pez gigante transparente de un sombrero que acabó comiéndote. No paraste hasta que yo empecé a reírme. Y hoy, conociste a Oskana.

* * *

Hace unas horas

Instituto de Echo Creek

* * *

Un estruendo inundaba todo el instituto. Los que se encontraban cerca de su fuente se retorcían de dolor mientras se tapaban los oídos. Había incluso quien gritaba:

-¡Haced que pare! ¡Qué pare ya!

Pero Comet no estaba molesto, más bien estaba interesado. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento y pudo ver qué producía ese sonido, se quedó embobado mirando. Se dio cuenta de que la directora se encontraba casi a su lado con unas orejeras para protegerse del ruido. Comet le dijo sin apartar la mirada:

-Eh, asquito, ¿quién es ese bombón de ahí?

Comet señaló al origen del estruendo, una chica de larga melena sentada en el capó de un coche medio destartalado que estaba tocando una keytar. Con su típica mirada de desprecio, Skeeves le respondió:

-Esa degenerada es Oskana Greyson. Yo que tú no me acercaría a ella, hace una música muy rara.

-Hace música... -dijo Comet ahora con voz embobada.

Se acercó al coche para verla mejor. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y tanto su camiseta como sus pantalones tenían algún que otro roto. Cuando Comet estuvo al lado del coche, ella abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y los volvió a cerrar antes de cambiar su música. Comet vio al coche transformarse en un caracol gigante y a Oskana invitándolo a subir. Cuando lo hizo, el caracol despegó y empezó a surcar el cosmos donde se encontraron con fuentes enormes en las que vivían sirenas y carros de caramelo tirados por centauros en los que viajaban minotauros.

* * *

Presente

* * *

-Comet, ¿te importaría dejar de fantasear mientras sigo contando la historia?

-Casi he terminado...

* * *

Hace unas horas

Instituto de Echo Creek

* * *

Comet estaba deseando hablar con esa chica, pero al mismo tiempo estaba lleno de nervios. Así que lo único que hizo fue pegarle un post-it con un número de teléfono en su instrumento mientras no miraba.

Ya de vuelta en la casa de los Díaz, Comet cogió el móvil de Marcia y le dijo:

-Espero una llamada... de Oskana.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa mucho mayor de lo habitual en él pero paró cuando Marcia, molesta porque le cogiera el móvil sin permiso, le preguntó:

-¿Y por qué no le has dado el fijo?

-Es que me gusta tu tono.

Comet hizo que el móvil reprodujese el tono de llamada y una canción empezó a sonar:

 _Space unicorn,_

 _soaring through the stars,_

 _delivering the rainbows_

 _all around the world._

-Jejeje, qué cuca.

-Se supone que es irónica. -dijo Marcia después de un suspiro.

Sin dejar de mirar al móvil y rebosante de emoción, Comet entró en su habitación y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Dejó el móvil y su varita en la mesa y comenzó a esperar. A los diez segundos de espera, "Space Unicorn" volvió a sonar y Comet casi salta de su silla.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Marcia, soy tu abuelo.

Comet colgó decepcionado y molesto a la vez. La espera siguió en su cama durante mucho tiempo. Toda la tarde comprobando una y otra vez la pantalla del móvil. Cada vez que la luz de este se apagaba, las esperanzas de Comet menguaban.

* * *

Presente

* * *

-Supongo que no soy lo bastante bueno para una música como Oskana. -dijo Comet deprimido.

Las armaduras en las que Marcia trabajaba ya empezaban a tomar forma. Comet tenía una bandolera de cucharas en lugar de balas, la lente de una mesa de dibujo en la cara y unos cubos de pintura vacíos en los piés, que Marcia le estaba pegando con esparadrapo.

-No digas eso. Eres el chico más guay que conozco.

Esas palabras viniendo de Marcia significaban mucho para Comet. Aunque seguía triste por lo del móvil, fueron suficientes como para sacarle una sonrisa.

Los monstruos de fuera provocaron otra sacudida al cobertizo que tiró abajo casi todas las estanterías.

-En fin, -continuó Marcia- estabas tan triste que me tocaba a mí animarte.

* * *

Hace unos minutos

Habitación de Comet

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Comet se había cerrado dejando la habitación prácticamente a oscuras. La única luz era la de la luna y las estrellas de la noche que entraba por la ventana. Estaba demasiado deprimido como para que le importara si estar iluminado o en medio de la oscuridad, o quién había cerrado la puerta. Pero una sombra se acercaba a su cama. Cuando estuvo muy cerca, Comet miró y una luz de linterna se encendió justo debajo de una cara pintada de blanco con colorines que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Comet!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Aterrado, Comet encendió la luz y la cara sonriente de Marcia cambió.

-Ya veo que no te van los payasos. -dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Cuando se fue, Comet volvió a apagar la luz y a su depresión. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta otro intento de su amiga para hacerle reír.

-¡Eh, Comet! Aquí arriba.

Miró, y en lo más alto de su torre estaba Marcia con un dedo de espuma y sombrero mexicano adornado con bengalas chispeantes. Se había metido en un carrito de la compra que estaba atado a un cohete de fuegos artificiales con la mecha encendida.

-¡Mira, voy a...! a... ¡No puedo hac...!

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, la mecha del cohete se había acabado y el carrito salió disparado con Marcia montada en él. Como cabía esperar, lo siguiente fue tan doloroso que igual sería mejor no escribirlo. En resumen, el suelo de la habitación se llenó de agua en el que Marcia acabó flotando con una de las bengalas en la boca. Comet no podía apartar la mirada preguntándose si estaba bien. Entonces ella escupió la bengala y exclamó:

-¡Tachán!

Viendo que su amiga estaba bien, Comet volvió a su depresión otra vez. Marcia se levantó preguntándose qué más podía hacer hasta que vio la varita que Comet había dejado en el escritorio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que nada ponía más contento a Comet que lanzar mini-narvales a un monstruo.

Con la varita atada a una caña de pescar en una mano y las tijeras dimensionales en la otra, Marcia abrió un portal hacia Mewni en el jardín trasero. Al asomarse vio a un monstruo mujer de dos cabezas de piel roja y cuernos. El monstruo ni se había dado cuenta del portal, así que Marcia tiró la varita al otro lado golpeándola en una de sus cabezas. Luego recogió el sedal y la varita volvió a la Tierra. Por supuesto, la mujer monstruo la siguió.

-¡Comeeet! -gritó Marcia canturreando.

Pero de nuevo, se arrepintió de su plan. Justo después de llamar a Comet, muchos más monstruos empezaron a cruzar el portal.

* * *

Presente

* * *

-Entonces, ¿tú trajiste aquí a estos monstruos para animarme?

-Sííííí... Pero no esperaba que viniesen tantos, jeje. Pero tranquilo, estamos a salvo con estas armaduras.

Las armadura de Marcia consistía en otro par de cubos en los pies como los que le había puesto a Comet, los hombros del busto roto, los guantes de jardinería de su padre y el protector para el soplete de su madre.

En ese momento, el mismo brazo verde que había atravesado la pared, arrancó de cuajo el techo del cobertizo y cogió a Marcia dejando caer la mayor parte de su armadura mientras la sacaba afuera.

-¡Marci!

Comet se quitó su armadura enseguida y salió de un salto. A Marcia la sostenía en el aire una enorme mujer cocodrilo y otros monstruos les rodeaban.

-¡Ríndete, Comet Dragonfly, te superamos en número!

-¡Luda! ¿Por qué tienes tantos monstruos nuevos? -preguntó Comet.

-¿Qué? Pero si son las mismas de siempre.

-Eeeeh, no. Algunas son nuevas.

-A esta que me está sujetando no la había visto antes. -dijo Marcia.

-¿Entonces no conoces a Brazohumana?

Marcia entonces se fijó que el brazo izquierdo del monstruo que le sostenía en el aire estaba totalmente desproporcionado con el resto de su enorme cuerpo. En efecto, era un brazo de aspecto humano.

-Hola. -saludó Brazohumana con su mano pequeña.

-Pero seguro que sí que conoces a Bolapincho. -dijo Luda señalando a otra.

Ella también tenía un cuerpo enorme. Su piel era totalmente pálida excepto por sus manos, que eran dos grandes bolas con pinchos de metal, y su cabeza que tenía la forma de una máscara de verdugo.

-Bueno, en realidad nunca nos han presentado. Hola, soy Bolapincho. -dijo mientras le ofrecía una de sus "manos" como saludo a Marcia- Suelo quedarme detrás.

-Bien, ahora que ya os conocéis, ¡coged la varita!

El primer movimiento de Comet fue derribar a Brazohumana con un rayo multicolor para dejar libre a Marcia. Luego ella tumbó a Muscurrana con una patada mientras Comet sacudía con la varita a otro monstruo caimán de menor tamaño. Tras atestar un buen puñetazo a la mujer patata,un par de monstruos nuevos iban a atacar a Marcia por la espalda. Una de ellas tenía la espalda cubierta de setas y la otra parecía una cabra humanoide con caparazón de tortuga. Marcia mandó a la primera por los aires mientras Comet se abalanzaba sobre la segunda. Tras saltar sobre el caparazón, Comet lanzó un hechizo desde arriba:

-¡Tornado enjambre de abejas!

Un numeroso enjambre surgió de la varita envolviendo a Brazohumana, al monstruo osa y a una mujer flor a la que las abejas parecían darle gustito. Cuando Comet aterrizó, lanzó otro rayo y exclamó:

-¡Tenías razón, Marci! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! -hizo una pausa para lanzar otro rayo a la mujer gallina- Ni siquiera me importa si Oskana me llama o no.

Justo en ese momento, "Space Unicorn" sonó en el móvil de Marcia que estaba en el bolsillo de Comet.

-¡Ugh, qué tono de móvil tan horrible! -dijo Luda.

-¡Se supone que es irónica! -explicó Macia que se enfrentaba a la cabra-tortuga.

-¡Es Oskana!

-Pues habla con ella. -dijo Marcia mientras intentaba liberarse de un agarre.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, estoy llamando a un móvil desde mi móvil.

De fondo se podían oír algunas notas que Oskana tocaba en su keytar y los sonidos de la batalla que aún continuaba en el jardín de los Díaz. Comet siguió hablando y lanzando un rayo de vez en cuando.

-Gracias por llamar. -dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe- ¡No! Digo... Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Qué estás hacien...? -preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Uy, perdona! Te he interrumpido. -se disculpó Comet.

Pero luego Comet fue interrumpido por un rugido de la osa en su oreja. La miró con cara de estar lleno de furia y luego dijo muy calmado al teléfono:

-Oskana, ¿puedes esperar sólo un segundito? -sin colgar se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta para tener a todas las enemigas delante suya- ¡¿NO VEIS QUE ESTOY HABLANDO POR TELÉFONO?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÉIS SER TAN MALEDUCADAS?! -dio un gran salto y lanzó un hechizo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Súper tsunami de sirope!

El sirope que salía de la varita parecía no tener fin. Al llegar al suelo, formó una gigantesca ola circular que dejó todo el jardín lleno del pegajoso dulce y a los monstruos sin ganas de seguir peleando.

-Te ruego que me disculpes. -dijo Comet tras sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

A eso le siguió un silencio teñido con algunas notas de la keytar, pero ninguno de lo dos decía nada. Tras un momento Comet se despidió.

-Bueno, adiós. -luego añadió tan rápido que casí no se le entendía- Megustamuchotuvoz.

Con gran satisfacción, colgó el teléfono. A su alrededor, los monstruos intentaban despegarse del suelo o de cualquier otra superficie cubierta con sirope. Marcia se acercó a él sacudiéndose sin mucho éxito el que la cubría a ella.

-Muchas gracias, Marci, tú sí que sabes cómo animarme. Y... ¡Oskana me ha llamado! ¡Gracias! -a su agradecimiento le siguió un abrazo un tanto más largo de lo que había planeado.

-Comet, no es que no me gusten tus abrazos pero, ya puedes soltarme.

-No puedo, me he quedado pegado con el sirope.


	7. Quest Buy

Primero el flequillo, una vez y otra y otra. Cualquiera diría que cuando una chica se pasa tanto tiempo como Marcia frente a un espejo peinándose es porque es una presumida. Pero en realidad lo hace por perfeccionismo. No para hasta que su cabello toma la forma exacta que ella quiere. Tras numerosas pasadas de peine y cepillo, contempló su obra durante unos segundos hasta que una ráfaga de aire caliente la deshizo.

-¡Comet, sabes que sólo hay una norma en el baño! ¡Tus cosas en tu lado del lavabo! ¿Tan difícil te resultaría ser un poco ordenado?

El cuarto de baño que ambos compartían tenía un lavabo dividido en dos mitades, cada una con su propio espejo, lavamanos, cajones, etc. A pesar de que su secador flotaba mágicamente, Comet no aprovechaba para recoger los incontables trastos que había en su mitad y que habían invadido la de Marcia. Por eso, ella sacó un mini-aspirador y, mientras lo pasaba, él respondió:

-Sí que soy ordenado. Aquí está mi desorden y... Bueno, básicamente ese es mi sistema.

En ese momento, la luz que emitía su varita para mantener flotando el secador parpadeó y luego se apagó. Su color azul de siempre se volvió gris mientras el secador caía al suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa a este trasto? A ver cómo está por dentro.

Comet abrió lo que resultó ser una tapa en la varita, el círculo azul oscuro que tenía una estrella dorada. En su interior se pudo ver un guerricornio demacrado que a duras penas caminaba sobre una cinta mientras jadeaba.

-Oh, no.

Volvió a cerrar la tapa y miró el reverso del mango. En él se podía ver un medidor con marcas en sus dos extremos, una pila en el superior y una calavera en el inferior. Después de ver cómo bajaba una marca, Comet empezó ha rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-¿Has visto mi cargador? Sé que estaba por aquí.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste? -preguntó Marcia esquivando las cosas que Comet lanzaba hacia atrás mientras se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Comet, tranquilízate. ¡Comet! -gritó cuando tuvo que empezar a esquivar armas afiladas- ¿Ves cómo tienes que ser más ordenado? Mira mi armarito. -al abrirlo mostró unos estantes etiquetados con los nombres de cada cosa y con la marca de su silueta- Con mi sistema nunca pierdo nada. Siempre está todo en su sitio.

-¡Esto es grave! Las varitas hay que cargarlas con energía mágica. Si el medidor llega a la calavera, mi varita dejará de funcionar para siempre.

Comet estaba a punto de llorar pensando en la idea de no poder hacer magia nunca más. Los corazones de sus mejillas se convirtieron en calaveras, prueba de que ya había alcanzado la desesperación máxima.

-¿Y no hay otro cargador?

Su cara cambió de golpe y las calaveras fueron reemplazadas por bombillas. Marcia acababa de recordarle que podía conseguir otro.

-¡Pues claro! Si los venden en Quest Buy.

-¿Quest Buy?

-¡Vamos! -Comet la agarró de las manos y la arrastró al portal que acababa de abrir.

* * *

Galaphagor

Quest Buy

* * *

-¡Bienvenida a Quest Buy! Si quieres comprar cualquier cosa que esté a la venta en el universo, aquí la tienes.

Marcia miró a su alrededor para ver la tienda más grande en la que jamás podría estar. Era como estar dentro de un castillo con laberínticos pasillos de estantes repletos de artículos de los que nunca había oído hablar.

-Señores clientes. -dijo una voz por megafonía- Hoy tenemos una oferta especial: un 25% de descuento en todo lo que mata.

Quien hablaba era una perezosa humanoide desde una pequeña torre acristalada a la que se subió un gigantesco ciempiés. El monstruoso artrópodo cogió atravesó el cristal y se llevó a quien estaba dentro atrapándola con sus colmillos como tenazas.

-Hala. -era todo lo que Marcia podía decir ante lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Una muestra? -dijo una mujer pez vestida de traje que sujetaba una bandeja con dos matraces que tenían algunas partes del cuerpo de alguien en remojo- Puede coger una o dejar algo. Usted elige.

-¡Qué asco!

-¡Hay que darse prisa! -dijo Comet al ver que el medidor de la varita había bajado otra marca- Ya hablarás luego con esa vendedora tan rara, Marci.

Comet la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para avanzar por los pasillos. Mientras, ella miraba a su alrededor observando y extrañándose por una aparente falta de organización:

-Repelente de gnomos, cabezas de fantasma extra-fuertes... ¿Cómo se encuentran aquí las cosas?

-Se dice que sólo está desordenado en apariencia. La leyenda cuenta que los fundadores de Quest Buy usaban un antiguo sistema criptográfico para organizar la tienda. Muchos se han vuelto locos intentando descifrarlo.

Cerca de ellos, una pequeña goblin leía unos geroglíficos en una pared de piedra. Parecía llevar días sin comer ni dormir. Cuando Comet y Marcia pasaron cerca de ella, exclamó:

-¡Por fin lo tengo! ¡Lo de hogar está por ahí!

La goblin salió corriendo en la dirección que señaló sólo para acabar chocando contra otra pared.

-Pues si aquí tienen un sistema, lo usaré para encontrarte ese cargador.

-Ni que decir tiene que estamos de suerte, porque digamos que conozco esta tienda como la palma de mi mano por así decirlo. He dicho decir muchas veces, ¿verdad?

-Algunas.

Tras pasar por varios pasillos girando y girando en las esquinas, se vieron atravesando un pasillo de piedra sin ningún estante. Al final llegaron a una sala con una esfinge de piedra que les habló con voz distorsionada:

-¡Alto! Aquellos que esta puerta deseen cruzar, el siguiente acertijo no deben fallar. No respiro...

-Una pierna. -dijo Comet.

-pero corro...

-Una pierna. -repitió.

-y salto...

-¡Una pierna!

-y... A ver, ¿cómo es posible que sepas la respuesta si ni siquiera he terminado? -preguntó con la voz cambiada.

-Internet. -respondió señalando al móvil de Marcia.

-¿Internet?

-Hay información de todo tipo. Útil e inútil.

-Total, que mi respuesta es correcta. ¿Nos puedes abrir?

Una puerta bajo el cuerpo de la esfinge se abrió como si fuera de un garaje. Los dos la atravesaron para seguir por el pasillo de piedra hasta que llegaron a más pasillos de estantes.

-Vale, debería estar por aquí. -dijo Comet antes de llevarse una decepción.

-Repelente de gnomos, cabezas de fantasma extra-fuertes... ¡Estamos donde empezamos! ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-A ver... Primero giramos a la derecha, luego a la derecha, después a la derecha y otra vez a la derecha. ¡No tiene sentido!

Comet sintió que un carrito le tocaba por la espalda antes de oír una voz burlona que le resultaba familiar:

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que Quest Buy sí que tiene todo lo que un monstruo necesita.

Al darse la vuelta, vio a Luda montada en un carrito de la compra acompañada por cinco monstruos: la mujer oso, la mujer girafa, la mujer gallina, una mujer langosta de cuatro piernas y una pequeña mujer cerdo verde con una cabeza alargada que terminaba en un cuerno.

-¡Luda! -exclamó Comet mientras él y Marcia se preparaban para la batalla.

-O me das esa varita o pondremos patas arriba el pasillo... ¿En qué pasillo estamos?

-No es mi sección. -respondió otra perezosa humanoide vestida de dependienta.

-¡Inundación de colores!

Todo lo que salió de la varita fue un poco de líquido multicolor que cayó al suelo formando un pequeño charco. Comet agitó la varita desesperado e intentó otro hechizo:

-¡Pesadilla de narvales!

Pero sólo consiguió un narval enano que chapoteaba en el charco de colorines.

-¡Traedme esa varita!

Retrocedieron ante el avance de los monstruos. Pero su vía de escape estaba bloqueada por una pared de cajas. A falta de magia, Comet las usó como munición:

-¡Explosión de pañales de adulto!

Las cajas de pañales dieron en el blanco. Marcia también empezó a lanzarlas para abrir un hueco en la pared que formaban e incluso acertó a Luda con su último lanzamiento. Al atravesar el muro de cajas, llegaron a un pasillo muy ancho con algunas puertas y ascensores de cristal. Comet exclamó:

-¡Ay, no! ¡Este sitio no me suena de nada!

-¡Se acabó! Lo hemos probado a tu manera, ahora lo intentaremos a la mía. -dijo Marcia señalando un mapa- Mmm... Creo que lo tengo. Esos ascensores de ahí conducen a la sección de cargadores. ¡Vamos!

Por suerte para ellos, los dos ascensores estaban en esa planta. Luda y sus monstruos corrían pisándoles los talones. Pero algo los retrasó. Mientras ellas subían al ascensor de al lado, una mujer babosa se acercó con intención de subir al mismo ascensor y no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al rato de subir por el ascensor cilíndrico de cristal cuya trayectoria no siempre era vertical, Comet y Marcia pudieron ver un cartel de neón en el que ponía "Cargadores de varitas" y señalaba en la misma dirección en la que iban.

-¡Ahí están! No te preocupes, pequeña. Casi hemos llegado.

-¿Qué te había dicho? En un momento, tendrás tu varita cargada.

Pero antes de llegar, todo se quedó a oscuras y el ascensor dejó de moverse. Consiguieron abrir la puerta y escalar para entrar en el piso en el que se encontraban. En los botones de llamada, había colgado un cartel de "Fuera de servicio" y una de las dependientas perezosas que tenía vendas en el brazo y la cabeza les dijo:

-Lo siento, chicos. Este ascensor está fuera de servicio. Bienvenidos a la sección de trampas. Por favor, tened cuidado con... -mientras caminaba, fue atrapada por una ratonera enorme- No me ayudéis, que así cobro una indemnización.

A sus espaldas oyeron cómo el segundo ascensor se paraba en esa planta. La mujer babosa salió con algo de dificultad porque era un poco grande para la puerta e incluso para la cabina. Cuando estuvo fuera se despidió:

-Hasta luego, chicas. ¿Chicas?

Como no hubo respuesta se dio la vuelta, revelando así que quienes le acompañaron en el ascensor se habían quedado atascadas en su espalda. Luda consiguió despegar su cabeza y gritó:

-¡COGÉDLES!

Comet y Marcia continuaron su huida por uno de los pasillos. Pero cuando llegaron a un corredor de piedra, tuvieron que parar.

-¡Cuidado, hachas oscilantes! -advirtió Comet.

Con hábiles movimientos pudieron esquivar los afilados péndulos y cruzar al otro lado. Por su parte, la osa no tuvo tanta suerte y su túnica se quedó enganchada en una de las hachas. Al final del pasillo, había una sala llena de estatuas de esqueletos que sostenían cerbatanas.

-¡Dardos mortales!

De nuevo, tuvieron que esquivar el peligro y tuvieron éxito, a diferencia de la mujer cerdo verde. Al atravesar la sala de las estatuas, entraron en otro corredor.

-¡Pasillo de paredes que se juntan periódicamente!

Era un desafío tras otro. Pero no permitían que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Sanos y salvos, subieron las escaleras del otro lado del pasillo y llegaron a otra sección de la tienda.

-¡Lo conseguimos! -exclamó Marcia como victoria al ver que se encontraban en la sección de cargadores.

Pero a Comet aún no le parecía una victoria. La sección era más grande que un hipermercado de la Tierra y todas las estanterías estaban llenas de distintos tipos de cargadores.

-¡Hay muchísimos cargadores! ¡No encontraremos el mío a tiempo!

-Oh, claro que sí. -dijo Marcia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Comet para tranquilizarlo- Esta vez, nos vamos a organizar. Yo buscaré el cargador, tú ocúpate de los monstruos.

-Eso está hecho.

Comet atrajo a los monstruos a la sección de al lado. Cuando empezaron a perseguirlo se colgó de uno de los estantes para dejarlo caer sobre ellas. Sólo la osa cayó en su trampa. Él se puso de pié sobre el estante tumbado pero la jirafa se colocó debajo y empujó con la cabeza, lanzando a Comet a una estantería mas alta en la pared. Vio que a su lado estaba una de las dependientas de Quest Buy mirando una tele portátil y comiendo patatas fritas.

-Por favor, no se lo cuentes a mi jefa.

La jirafa volvió al ataque solo para recibir un golpe con la varita en su cabeza. Comet saltó a otro estante más cercano a la gallina y la cerda verde. Intentó tirarles ese encima, pero se rompió y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó y se preparó para la lucha física. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera golpear, un enorme hombre con cuernos con un carrito se puso entre ellos y mirando a la cerda dijo:

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que papá va a cenar chuletas de cerdo esta noche.

Dicho esto, la cogió y la puso en el carro. Mientras se marchaban, la gallina comenzó a acribillar a Comet disparando huevos enormes. Corrió para esquivarlos, pero se tropezó con otro carro de la compra y su pié se quedó atascado entre las varas de metal. Viendo su oportunidad, su enemiga empezó a volar para lanzar un ataque desde arriba. Comet no sólo la esquivó, sino que logró golpearla con el carro y liberarse. Así pudo contraatacar y lanzar a la langosta contra otro estante. Al chocar, una caja cayó justo delante de ella y leyó:

-"Recortador de pico eléctrico". ¡Lo he encontrado! ¡Luda, lo he encontrado!

Olvidándose de Comet y la varita, la langosta fue corriendo hacia Luda, atravesando la sección de cargadores. Con tan mala suerte de pasar junto a la escalera a la que Marcia se había subido en el momento exacto en el que ella tiró un cargador de agujeros negros. Durante unos tres segundos, se abrió una grieta en el continuo espacio-tiempo que se tragó a la langosta y el recortador que había cogido.

Con las matonas de Luda derrotadas, Comet volvió atrás y comprobó el medidor de la varita. Sólo faltaba una marca para que llegara a la calavera.

-¡Marci, ¿dónde estás?!

-¡He encontrado el cargador! Me ha costado un mundo, pero cuando me dí cuenta de que usaban otro sistema de medida...

-¡Buen trabajo, -interrumpió Comet después de escalar el otro lado de la estantería y extender el brazo- pero dame el maldito cargador ya! -tras cogerlo y saltar al suelo, lo celebró gritando- ¡Sí, lo tengo!

Tan contento estaba por haber conseguido el cargador, que ni se fijo en que Luda había llegado corriendo hasta él. Ella le quitó la varita de la mano aprovechando el descuido y gritó:

-¡Sí, la tengo! ¡Por fin tengo todo el mal en la palma de mi mano! ¡Rayo derrite-caras! -de la varita no salió otra cosa que un poco de humo verde en forma de calavera que se disipó enseguida- ¡Explosión mortal giratoria con mareo! -nada ocurrió- ¡Bumba! ¿Pero qué le pasa a este trasto?

Comet le dio una patada que le hizo chocarse con otro estante y soltar la varita. Con gran emoción, enchufó el cristal brillante en el extremo del mango. El medidor se llenó al instante, pero por si acaso abrió la tapa otra vez. El guerricornio que antes estaba agotado y en los huesos, ahora estaba fuerte y vigoroso, y empezó a correr a toda velocidad en la cinta.

-Los guerricornios molan. ¡Rayo fantástico de salida!

Ahora cargada, la varita emitió un rayo de luz en el que cada cierta distancia se leía "Salida". Comet y Marcia, que estaba detrás de él, eran impulsados hacia atrás gracias a la magia.

-¿No va usted a pagar ese cargador? -preguntó otra dependienta.

-Se lo paga mi archienemiga.

-Sabes que podríamos salir andando, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero así mola más.

-¡Por un momento la tuve en mis garras! -se lamentaba Luda.

-Señorita, ¿es usted la que va a pagar por este desastre?

Luda miró a su alrededor. Junto a sus monstruos llenos de magulladuras, había estantes rotos, otros tumbados y otros llenos de huevo. Todo eso sin contar los artículos rotos.

-Eeeemm... Creo que se me ha caído la cartera durante la pelea, jeje.

Ante esa respuesta, la dependienta rugió y enseñó sus colmillos antes de abalanzarse sobre Luda.

* * *

Tierra

Cuarto de baño de Marcia y Comet

* * *

-Uff, hemos vuelto. ¿Ves cómo vale la pena ser organizado? Si me hubieras hecho caso...

-Calla. -dijo Comet con la vista fijada en otra parte.

-En la Tierra es de mala educación mandar callar a la gente.

-Lo sé, también lo es en Mewni. Pero mira.

-¡Mi mini-aspirador!

En efecto, eso era lo que Comet miraba fijamente. El mini-aspirador flotaba en el aire misteriosamente.

-Está poseído. -dijo Comet- Voy a tocarlo.

-¡No, no lo toques! Uug, lo estás tocando.

Curioso por descubrir lo que lo hacía flotar, Comet miró dentro. Pero lo que encontró lo decepcionó un poco.

-Bah, sólo es mi cargador viejo. Un momento, ¿ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Ups, supongo que debí aspirarlo yo mientras limpiaba. Lo siento. Pero ahora tienes dos.

-¿Sabes? Quédatelo. -dijo mientras volvía a meter el cristal en el aspirador- Así yo tengo mi varita cargada y tú tienes un aspirador flotante mágico. Molamos los dos.


	8. Las vacaciones de la familia Díaz

-Y, cómo es obvio, muchos desconocen la gravedad de este asunto. Así que viajaré lejos para dar una charla sobre la postura correcta en el trono. Hoy en día, los hombros encorvados son una epidemia entre los...

La llamada de Comet a sus padres se estaba convirtiendo en una paliza total. Su madre continuaba hablando a través del espejo sobre la charla que iba a dar. Y seguía, y seguía. Estaba tan aburrido que sus corazones se habían transformado en relojes de arena que se volteaban cuando esta terminaba de caer. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no era posible morir de aburrimiento, porque de lo contrario no seguiría respirando. Casi se alegró cuando su padre le llamó la atención:

-¡Comet! ¿Esas tijeras que tienes detrás de ti son dimensionales?

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que había cometido el gran error de no ocultarlas antes de hablar con sus padres.

-No, claro que no. Son unas tijeras corrientes de la Tierra, -dijo mientras recortaba un papel con ellas- ¿ves?

Pero en su "demostración" abrió un portal demasiado pequeño como para que alguien pudiera pasar por él. Aunque no lo bastante como para que un brazo verde con garras no lo atravesara. Afortunadamente, no estaban a la vista del espejo por el que hablaba con sus padres.

-Bien, porque recuerda que no puedes salir de la Tierra.

-Claro, Papá. No se me ocurriría.

-Me alegro, hijo. -añadió Rina.

Comet intentaba que el brazo no entrara dentro del rango visual del espejo mientras aparentaba que todo iba bien. Parecía que iba a salirse con la suya cuando sonó una alarma en el reloj que él mismo le había comprado en el Quest Buy a su madre por su cumpleaños.

-Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde. Tengo que prepararme para mi charla. Adiós, cariño.

-Querida, jamás entenderé cómo puede gustarte dar esas charlas. Adiós, hijo.

-Vale, adiós.

Por fin pudo empujar el brazo intruso por el portal, cerrarlo y respirar aliviado. Todo a tiempo para que Marcia entrara por la puerta diciendo:

-Comet, vamos a celebrar el aniversario de mis padres.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No les he comprado nada!

-No te preocupes, les diremos que mi regalo es de los dos.

-Pero yo quería darles algo de mi parte. Tus padres son muy guays.

Marcia se quedó en pausa durante un momento, intentando procesar el último comentario de Comet y luego bajaron al salón. Allen y Raquel se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá con ojos únicamente el uno para el otro. Ni se dieron cuenta de que había dos adolescentes mirándolos con expresiones muy distintas en sus caras. Mientras que a su hija le daba algo de cosa mirar, a Comet le parecía muy tierno. Para llamar su atención, Marcia simuló una tos:

-Ejem.

-¡Oh! Hola chicos. -saludó Raquel.

-Feliz aniversario, Mamá y Papá.

Marcia les dio su regalo y lo abrieron con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, Marcia! -exclamó Allen- ¡Otras dos riñoneras!

-Vale, sé que os regalé unas riñoneras el año pasado. Pero estas son mucho mejores. -dijo mientras enseñaba una que llevaba puesta- Tienen todo lo que necesitáis para una acampada: un silbato, antihistamínicos que no dan sueño, una manta térmica para dos...

-Ya sabes cuánto nos gusta viajar y hacer turismo, cariño. -dijo su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Marcia. Los regalos son una forma estupenda de mostrarle a los demás cuánto te importan y me parece imposible quererte más de lo que...

Las palabras de Allen hacían sonreír a su hija, pero no tenían el mismo efecto en todos. La culpa por no tener un regalo para ellos le pesaba cada vez más a Comet. Hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó:

-¡Y yo les regalo un viaje a Mewni!

-¡Vamos a ir a Mewni! -exclamaron los padres Díaz mientras saltaban de la emoción.

-¡Podemos llevar las riñoneras! -dijo Marcia.

Sus padres no podían ocultar las ganas que tenían de viajar. Querían ir ya. Después de ponerse su ropa de turismo y sus riñoneras regaladas, la familia Díaz al completo y Comet atravesaron un portal.

* * *

Mewni

Barriadas de la capital

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a Mewni!

Lo que podían ver a su alrededor no era muy diferente a lo que uno podría ver en una escena de una serie de temática medieval: puestos de venta hechos de madera, rediles al aire libre, algún que otro animal por las calles, etc. Allen comenzó a hacer fotos antes de preguntar a Comet:

-¿Aquí es donde te criaste?

-No, que va. Yo vivía ahí arriba.

Los Díaz alzaron la vista y vieron un impresionante castillo. Tenía aspecto de estar mucho mejor cuidado que la zona en la que se encontraban.

-No, no. Ahí vive la clase media. Yo vivía más arriba.

Alzaron aún más la vista para poder contemplar un palacio mucho más alto e impresionante.

-Todavía no. Ahí viven los nobles. Más arriba.

El último palacio era sin duda majestuoso. El primero parecía una casita en comparación.

-¿Nos vas a enseñar tu casa? -preguntó Allen.

-Nah, les recomiendo que pasen del recorrido turístico clásico. Esto será una experiencia auténtica explorando Mewni.

La verdad era que Mewni no estaba resultando como Marcia se lo había imaginado. Parecía haber bastante pobreza en esa parte del reino. No muy lejos había un niño comiéndose una rata.

-Vayamos primero al mercadillo.

Había una buena cantidad de puestos de tiendas y algunos venían cosas que daban algo de repelús. Manzanas con cola de hidra, cabezas de duende, dedos de gigante en conserva... Un vendedor se acercó a ellos y abrió su chaqueta diciendo:

-Tengo todo lo que necesitan.

Dentro de su abrigo guardaba artículos varios. La mayoría eran relojes de varios tipos, pero también tenía cosas decorativas. Tras un vistazo, Allen decidió comprar algo:

-Me llevo las campanas de viento hechas de huesos.

Luego siguieron con la visita. Pero mientras pasaban por las calles, Comet vio a alguien en una tienda de armas en uno de los callejones cercanos. Ahí estaba su madre y parecía interesada en comprar una lanza. La acompañaban Manfrey, el paje real y uno de los sirvientes. Por suerte, la familia Díaz y él pasaron de largo y no los vio. Cuando Allen y Raquel se detuvieron para hacer más fotos, se llevó a Marcia a un redil de cerdocabras.

-Comet, ¿pero qué haces?

-¡Mi madre está aquí!

-¿Tú madre?

-¡Sí! No sé qué hace aquí, pero como me vea se me cae el pelo.

-Vale, respira. Tengo la solución: volvemos a casa, les decimos a mis padres que las riñoneras son de los dos y se acabó el problema.

-No, se lo están pasando muy bien con mi regalo. No quiero estropeárselo. -replicó antes de salir del redil- Bueno, Señores Díaz, ahora les mostraré... la joya natural de Mewni.

Señaló al límite de la ciudad al que casi habían llegado. Nada más terminarse el terreno civilizado, se extendía un bosque poblado con poca luz y de aspecto siniestro.

-¡Oh, qué emoción, naturaleza! -exclamó Raquel.

-¡¿"El Bosque de la Muerte Segura"?! -leyó Marcia.

-Bah, no le hagas caso, sólo es un cartel. ¡Y corre, que tus padres están entrando solos!

Todos se adentraron en el bosque y cuanto más caminaban, más siniestro parecía todo. Mientras que los padres Díaz seguían encantados, su hija no se contagiaba de su entusiasmo.

-Vale, es muy importante que no nos separemos, ¿de acuerdo? Esto de aquí es un sauce sangrante.

Lo que Comet estaba señalando era un arbol de corteza muy pálida y hojas rojas lleno de espinas. A medida que seguía enseñando cosas, Marcia se percataba de la presencia de insectos que por su tamaño podrían ser antropófagos. Lo más increíble era que siempre pasaban de largo y nunca entraban dentro del rango visual de sus padres.

-¡¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?!

-¿Verlo? -preguntó su madre- ¡No podemos apartar la mirada! ¡El mejor aniversario! ¡El mejor aniversario!

Tanto ella como su marido canturreaban "El mejor aniversario" una y otra vez mientras seguían avanzando. Ignorando las advertencias de Comet pasaron por encima de unas enormes fauces vegetales. Por suerte, la planta no cerró su boca. Pero cuando Marcia se acercó dijo:

-Buen intento, "camino".

Sacó unos chicles de su riñonera y se los echó. La planta cerró la boca creyendo que había atrapado a una presa y Marcia la rodeó.

-¡Eh!, ¿habéis visto lo que acabo de hacer con el chicle?

Pero sus padres ya se habían adelantado bastante y estaban siendo seguidos por un Comet cada vez más preocupado por su falta de precaución.

-Cariño, mira estas flores. Son muy bonitas.

-Sólo me interesa sacar una foto a algo si tú también sales, querido.

-¡Espérenme!

Al igual que antes, no pasó nada. Pero tan pronto como Marcia se acercó a ellas, las flores resultaron ser un reclamo de espantosos depredadores vegetales móviles que surgieron de debajo de la tierra. Estaba rodeada e iba a ser atacada en cualquier momento. Sacó el silbato de su riñonera y sopló con todas sus fuerzas. Consiguió algo aún mejor de lo que pretendía. Las plantas, horrorizadas por el pitido volvieron a enterrarse.

Mientras tanto, Comet había tropezado y perdido de vista a los incautos señores Díaz. Afortunadamente siguió corriendo hasta un pequeño claro en el que ellos se encontraban fotografiando a un erizo con colmillos.

-Uff, menos mal. Siguen vivos.

-Este rastro está fresco.

Comet miró en la dirección de la que procedía ese comentario dicho con una voz tan familiar. Ahí estaba su madre agachada y observando unas huellas. Enseguida se ocultó tras la raíz de uno de los árboles más grandes con cada vez más miedo a ser descubierto. Desde otro lado llegó Marcia que por fin había alcanzado al grupo. Aunque había hecho otra parada por su cuenta:

-Nada te hace sentir más salvaje que hacer tus necesidades en el bosque. -dijo con satisfacción antes de ser llevada al escondite de Comet.

-Tenemos que marcharnos, este sitio no es seguro. Mi madre está ahí. Vamos a coger a tus padres y a casa. -dicho esto se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban ellos pero sin olvidarse de vigilar si su madre podía verle- Muy bien, Sres. Díaz. Espero que hayan disfrutado pero el tour ha... -dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban ahí- ¿Sres. Díaz?

-¿Ha dónde han ido?

-Mira, huellas. Deben ser suyas.

Desde donde estaban pudieron ver que las huellas no conducían a un lugar lejano. El problema era que conducían a una cueva cuya entrada se asemejaba en gran medida a una calavera. Por supuesto, las siguieron hacia el interior de ésta. Dentro había algunos cristales rojos que brillaban con una tenue luz propia que no era suficiente para ver todo lo que había dentro. Pero sí se podían ver algunas fuentes termales naturales. Al poco tiempo de entrar en la cueva, encontraron las ropas, las cámaras y las campanas de viento tiradas en el suelo. Pero no había rastro de sus dueños. Oyeron unos resoplidos muy fuertes. Comet apuntó con la luz que emitía su varita descubriendo así que lo que resoplaba era una hidra de seis cabezas que se despertó. Tras un rugido de ese gigantesco monstruo, Marcia gritó:

-¡Hay que largarse!

-¡No, mira! -dijo Comet señalando a unos extraños movimientos en el estómago de la hidra- ¡Esa cosa se ha comido a tus padres!

Una de las cabezas de la hidra se lanzó al ataque. Comet empujó a Marcia para salvarla pero no pudo evitar ser introducido en su enorme boca. Pero Marcia acudió al rescate dándole una patada en un ojo y metiendo sus brazos por uno de los orificios nasales para sacarle. Una vez fuera, Comet contraatacó con su magia:

-¡Súper-bofetada de delfín!

Un chorro de agua a presión y el sonido de un delfín salieron de la varita. Era tal la fuerza con la que surgía que hizo retroceder a la cabeza que casi le había devorado. Otras dos lo intentaron pero también fueron rechazadas por el mismo hechizo. Comet y Marcia intentaron poner más distancia entre ellos y la hidra pero acabaron corriendo hacia un callejón sin salida. Volvieron a evitar el ataque de tres cabezas a la vez con magia y artes marciales. Pero tuvieron que volver a correr cuando otra cabeza les escupió fuego. Rodearon al monstruo por lados opuestos y se reunieron en el otro extremo. Marcia había sacado la manta de su riñonera y dijo:

-¡Deprisa, bajo la manta!

Comet se agachó mientras Marcia los tapaba a los dos. Cualquiera habría pensado que era una locura, pero él tenía una confianza total en su mejor amiga. Confianza que demostró ser correcta cuando el fuego de la hidra alcanzó la manta sin prenderla.

-¡Hala! Esa riñonera es fantástica, Marci. ¿Qué más cosas llevas?

-Pues lo he usado casi todo para ser la jefa del Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Sólo me queda este libro en miniatura con instrucciones para hacer nudos.

-Ja, qué mini. ¡Un momento! -exclamó antes de poner una sonrisa de pre-victoria- ¿Has dicho nudos?

-Pues sí. ¿Por qué...? ¡Ooooh! -exclamó Marcia cuando tuvo la misma idea.

Salieron de la manta y empezaron a correr en distintas direcciones mientras hacían aspavientos. Las distintas cabezas se lanzaban hacia ellos para comérselos, pero eran esquivadas. Cada vez que evitaban ser devorados, cambiaban de dirección. Al cabo de un momento, los cuellos habían formado un nudo y las cabezas seguían tirando apretándolo más. Ya no podía respirar. Primero cayó el cuerpo y luego una cabeza tras otra.

Comet saltó y soltó un grito de victoria que fue interrumpido cuando sonó otro grito detrás de él. Sonaba como el de una amazona anunciando su entrada en combate. Cuando se dio la vuelta, volvió a ver a su madre. Esta vez no llevaba puesto su vestido de reina. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que se trataba de una mujer salvaje que se tapaba sus vergüenzas con piel. Saltó de su saliente con la lanza agarrada con ambas manos. Pero se detuvo al ver que alguien ya había cazado a su presa. Luego se percató de la presencia de su hijo.

-¡Comet!

-¡Mis padres están dentro de ese bicho! -gritó Marcia antes de que Rina pudiese decir nada más.

Con la punta de su lanza, la reina abrió una puerta en la panza de la bestia asfixiada y un grupo de mewnianos salieron vitoreando porque no iban a ser digeridos. Pero no había rastro alguno de Allen o Raquel.

-¡No están! ¡Deprisa, al intestino grueso antes de que los digiera del todo!

Marcia entró en el gigantesco estómago mientras Comet y su madre se preparaban para darle la terrible noticia. Pero la tristeza pronto se desvaneció ya que oyeron unas risas que venían de una de las pequeñas fuentes termales de la cueva.

-Nada mejor que un baño calentito tras un buen día de exploración. -comentó Raquel.

-¡Mamá, Papá!

-¡Están vivos! -exclamó Comet con alegría y alivio.

-Y... sólo lleváis puestas las riñoneras.

-Pues claro que llevamos puestas las riñoneras, cariño. -le dijo Allen- Son tu regalo y no nos las quitaremos hasta que nuestro aniversario termine.

-¡Ah, hola, Reina Dragonfly! ¿Le apetece unirse a nosotros?

-Suena realmente apetecible, -dijo con una postura y tonos que cualquiera esperaría de una reina- más he de rechazar su amable ofrecimiento. Debo tener unas palabras con mi hijo.

Mientras los padres de Marcia se hacían arrumacos, Comet era arrastrado por su madre. Se alegraba mucho de que los Díaz estuvieran a salvo, pero también sabía que estaba a punto de caerle una bien gorda.

-¡Comet, sabes que no puedes salir de la Tierra! Y además, traer a tu guía y a sus padres al Bosque de la Muerte Segura... ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Más vale que tengas una muy buena explicación.

-Vale, vale, el caso es que no ha sido culpa mía del todo. Era su aniversario. Todo empezó con unas riñoneras... -interrumpió su relato al darse cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba- Un momento. ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? ¿No ibas a dar una de esas charlas aburridas?

-Eeem... Sí, pero nos perdimos... No nos indicaron bien... Todo empezó con unas riñoneras... -dejó de intentar inventarse excusas al ver que su hijo no se creía ni una palabra- No hay ninguna charla. De hecho, nunca he dado ninguna. Mira, quiero a tu padre con todo mi corazón y sabía que casarme con él implicaba ser reina, pero es agotador serlo constantemente. Por eso, de vez en cuando, le digo a tu padre que voy a dar una de esas charlas que él tanto odia, pero en lugar de eso vengo a luchar contra monstruos. Me mantiene cuerda y es bueno para la postura en el trono.

-Así que lo de luchar con monstruos lo he heredado de ti.

-Supongo que sí.

-Me gusta. ¿Le vas a contar esto a Papá?

-Yo no te he visto y tú a mí tampoco. Pero sólo será por esta vez.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo antes de que Rina se despidiera de su hijo y de los Díaz y se fuera de la cueva junto a los dos que la acompañaban.

-Vaya, Comet, es genial que hayas descubierto ese lado de tu madre. -le dijo Marcia antes de taparle los ojos para que no pudiera ver lo mismo que ella- Ojalá yo no hubiera visto ese lado de la mía.


	9. La fiesta de Brandon

Pasear por el Instituto de Echo Creek suele ser algo bastante agradable. La mayoría de sus pasillos son espacios al aire libre que quedan entre los pequeños edificios donde están las aulas. Pero es aún mejor cuando todos los que se encuentran cogiendo o dejando algo en sus taquillas en el momento en el que uno pasa, dejan lo que están haciendo para dedicar una sonrisa. Una experiencia que Comet conocía perfectamente.

-Comet, ¿quieres ser mi compañero de laboratorio? -preguntó una chica antes de que su matraz caído provocara una pequeña explosión.

-¡Pues claro!

-¡Comet, te he hecho un pastel! -dijo otro alumno mientras le mostraba su regalo.

-¡Genial!

-¡Comet, me he comido tu pastel! -le dijo otra chica.

-Sabía que lo harías. -le respondió antes de chocar las manos con ella y con el otro chico.

-¡Comet, he cubierto el interior de mi taquilla con fotos tuyas!

Quien le había dicho eso era un chico de pelo negro, gafas y aparato al que todos conocían como CometFan13. Hasta se había pintado corazones en las mejillas y había pegado cuernos de cartón a sus cascos.

-Qué raro. -respondió antes de abrir la suya- ¡Porque yo he cubierto la mía con fotos tuyas!

Tras el choque de manos, llegó corriendo otra alumna.

-¡Comet, transfórmame! ¡Porfa, porfa!

-Vale.

Tras agitar su varita, la chica se convirtió en una piñata de dos cabezas. Sonriendo le dijo:

-¡Órale, Comet! ¡Con razón tienes tantos cuates!

-Gracias.

-¡Ándele!

Comet siguió caminando ajeno al grupo de alumnos con palos y ojos vendados que se estaba congregando alrededor de la chica piñata. Un momento más tarde, encontró una cola en la que sus dos últimos integrantes eran la misma chica que se comió su pastel y Santiago, un chico del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-Oh, una cola. ¡Me encanta hacer cola! -tras un par de saltos de emoción sin moverse de su sitio en la cola preguntó- Santiago, ¿para qué es la cola?

-Para el evento social más importante del año, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brandon Wong. -contestó señalando hacia el cielo.

Comet miró en la dirección que le señalaba y vio un dirigible. En su pantalla estaba escrito: "Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Brandon Wong". Pero en unos segundos cambió a una foto de Brandon con mala cara al lado de un cartel que decía: "¡No se admiten pringaos!". Cuando bajó la vista, pudo ver al verdadero pasando al lado de la cola y decidiendo quién recibía un sobre con la invitación.

-No. No. Sí. No. S...No. -luego llegó a la chica de antes- Puaj, no.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco me habría invitado. -dijo ella medio deprimida.

-Sí.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! -exclamó Santiago antes de desmayarse.

Luego Comet miró a Brandon con una sonrisa y puso la mano para coger su sobre. Pero la cara de Brandon no parecía de aprobación.

-¿Comet Dragonchungo? A ti te invitaré cuando vea un cerdo volando. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Mientras se carcajeaba, Comet sacó su varita. De ella salió un rayo con el que apareció un cerdo alado volando junto a ellos.

-Problema resuelto.

-Siempre a tu disposición, Comet. -dijo el cerdo con una voz profunda antes de que Brandon intentara ahuyentarlo como a un bicho- No tengo por qué aguantar eso.

El cerdo se marchó volando y Brandon se fue en la otra dirección. Comet susurró emocionado:

-Me ha invitado a su fiesta.

* * *

Horas más tarde

Jardín delantero de la casa de los Díaz

* * *

-Me parece muy raro que Brandon nos haya invitado a su fiesta.

-Y sólo quería ver a un cerdo volador. ¡Mira, Marci, ahí viene el bus de la fiesta!

-¿Un bus? -preguntó antes de mirar- Yo me mareo en coche.

-Pero esto no es un coche, es un bus. -respondió Comet mientras la agarraba del brazo.

El autobús pasó de largo, pero Comet ya había preparado su varita para eso.

-¡Cohete de gatitos!

Un potente chorro de luz impulsó a Comet y a Marcia hacia arriba mientras de él salían dibujos de caras de gatos. Aterrizaron en el tejado del autobús y todo parecía ir bien. Hasta que la trampilla sobre la que estaban cedió y cayeron dentro. En su interior sonaba música y había una decoración propia de una discoteca. Brandon estaba de pié en el fondo del pasillo del bus con un micrófono en la mano mientras que los invitados que estaban sentados en unos sofás parecían aliviados por la interrupción.

-¿Ves? Ha sido mucho más divertido que entrar por la puerta. -dijo Comet mientras se levantaba- Hola, Brandon, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-Comet Dragonchungo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-De momento nada, acabo de llegar.

Marcia seguía en el suelo. Parecía querer distraerse del hecho de que se encontraba dentro de un autobús porque en lugar de levantarse, empezó a hacer flexiones. Pero se detuvo cuando una voz conocida le preguntó:

-Marcia, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Al mirar en esa dirección no pudo creerlo. Jake estaba en la fiesta. ¡Y a su lado! En su interior se dijo a sí misma que debía mantener la calma, que esta podría ser una oportunidad única. Pero un frenazo repentino cambió sus prioridades. Empezó a sentir ganas de vomitar, así que se alejó de Jake para no quedar en ridículo.

-Ahora te cantaré el "Cumpleaños Feliz" haciendo BitBox.

Pero Brandon lo interrumpió haciéndolo a un lado. Después fue al otro extremo del bus para gritar:

-¡Conductora! ¡Pare el autobús inmediatamente!

-Lo siento, joven Señor Wong, pero estamos en medio de un atasco en la autopista. Va a tener que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente salida.

-¡Por eso le dije a Mamá que quería la fiesta en un avión! -gritó antes de volver a donde estaba.

-Yo no sé pilotar. -respondió la conductora.

-A ver, pregunta para los que _**sí**_ he invitado: ¿quién quiere verme abrir los regalos? -pero nadie respondió- Estoy esperando.

Con cara de forzados, todos levantaron la mano y respondieron que sí a la pregunta.

Tras unos segundos pensando, Comet dijo:

-¿Sabes, Marci? Empiezo a pensar que no estábamos invitados a esta fiesta.

-Es posible. -respondió con sarcasmo- Bajémonos en la próxima parada.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No podemos irnos! Esta fiesta es un desastre, nos necesitan.

-Comet, no tenemos por qué... -un nuevo frenazo la interrumpió y le devolvió las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya te lo he dicho, el movimiento del bus me marea. Tranquilo, sólo tengo que sentarme en este taburete, mirar por el parabrisas y no girar la cabeza.

-Muy bien, mejor amiga. Tú quédate aquí pensando en cosas bonitas mientras yo convierto esto en un fiestón.

Pero cuando se puso en camino hacia dónde estaban Brandon y sus invitados, rozó a Marcia. Esto provocó que descubriera que no había elegido el mejor asiento.

-¡¿Un taburete giratorio en un bus y con ruedas?! ¡¿Es una broma?!

Mientras tanto, Brandon abría los regalos. Estaba sacando un balón de rugby hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustaba nada:

-¡Es de piel sintética! -gritó mientras lo lanzaba como si estuviera contaminado.

-De nada. -dijo Santiago después de que el balón lo golpeara en la cara.

-¡Eh, chicos! Sólo quiero que sepáis que puedo hacer gorros de fiesta para todos con mi magia. -luego sacó la varita y convocó a un cachorro- Y también cachorritos. Mirad esto.

De los ojos del cachorro salió una luz de colorines en la que se podía leer "Feliz Cumpleaños, Brandon". Todos estaban alucinados con el perrito excepto el cumpleañero que lo apartó de su vista como quien ahuyenta a una mosca.

Por su parte, Marcia se dio cuenta de que Jake acababa de sentarse sólo en uno de los sofás. Esta era la suya. Sólo tenía que acercarse a él y empezar a hablar de algo. Poco a poco se aproximaba en su taburete cuando fue interceptada por Jessica, una chica rubia del equipo de animadoras con buena figura. Tenía una bandeja de ostras con muy mala pinta y despedía un pestazo que no ayudaba a Marcia con su estómago.

-Oye, ¿a ti te huelen mal estas ostras? -le preguntó antes de probar una- Sí, saben igual que huelen.

Con las manos delante de la boca, Marcia se fue en dirección contraria sólo para ser interceptada otra vez. Ahora por Brandon:

-¡Ni se te ocurra echarla en mi autobús, Pota Díaz! Esta fiesta es un desastre.

-Yo sé cómo animarla. -dijo Comet con la varita en la mano- ¡Castillo hinchable brillante!

Cuando la luz cegadora de la varita se apagó, todo el interior del autobús se había convertido en un castillo hinchable. Y de nuevo, todos estaban entusiasmados con la magia de Comet excepto Brandon (aunque saltar tampoco era una de las prioridades de Marcia en ese momento).

-¿No es genial, Brandon? Y aún tengo una idea mejor. ¡Subid todos al tejado del autobús! -cuando todos subieron, volvió a hacer magia- ¡Ola espumosa de burbujas!

Donde impactó el rayo apareció un jacuzzi en forma de concha con unos adornos de peces que vertían agua en el interior. Jessica, seguida de unos cuantos invitados, saltó mientras exclamaba:

-¡Comet Dragonfly mola!

Por supuesto, las reacciones fueron las mismas. Todo el mundo encantado excepto Brandon, que estaba cada vez más molesto porque la fiesta no era como él la había planificado. Dándose cuenta de eso, Comet bajó al interior y se tumbó en uno de los sofás junto a Marcia, cuya cara había empeorado.

-Ay, Marci. Qué difícil es contentar a todo el mundo.

-Yo me conformaría con que contentaras a mi estómago.

Justo después, el bus dio un nuevo frenazo. Esta vez se había detenido completamente en una parada. Todos los que estaban en el techo bajaron, entre ellos un Brandon alegre por primera vez en la noche.

-¡Sí! Última parada para el príncipe tarado y la chica pota. ¡Fuera de mi autobús!

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Marcia que parecía haberse recuperado de golpe y salió rápidamente- Ah, aire fresco. Huele como a... ¿Monstruos?

Comet, que salía a una velocidad muy inferior, también se dio cuenta. En frente a la puerta del bus se encontraban Luda y sus monstruos. Cargaron y empujaron a los dos que salían de vuelta hacia el interior. En este movimiento, Brandon también fue empujado y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! -preguntó cuando todos habían entrado.

-¡Bebé-patata de tres ojos, ponte al volante! -gritó Luda.

La mujer patata echó a la distraída conductora del bus y se sentó en su silla. Luego ajustó los espejos, se puso el cinturón y una gorra de conductora. No le convencía cómo le quedaba, así que se la volvió a colocar. Era difícil, ya que su cabeza era demasiado grande para esa gorra. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que aún no se la había puesto a su gusto, Luda le gritó:

-¡¿Quieres arrancar de una vez?!

Cumpliendo la orden, pisó a fondo el acelerador. De no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban, probablemente Comet y Marcia se estarían preguntando cómo un monstruo de Mewni como ella sabía conducir tan bien un autobús de la Tierra. Pero en lugar de esa pregunta, Comet hizo otra:

-¡Luda! ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Voy a secuestrar este autobús.

-Tu plan es una estupidez.

-¡Es un gran plan! ¡Cállate! ¡A por él!

Los monstruos rugieron y se lanzaron a la batalla. Al haber poco espacio en el bus, Comet las condujo al techo mientras Brandon se sentaba diciendo:

-Ese Comet es un jodío.

-¿A que sí? -dijo Luda.

-Espero que acabes con él.

-¡Gracias! Qué majo eres.

En el techo, la lucha había comenzado. La mujer con astas se adelantó sólo para ser expulsada del autobús por un rayo mágico. Luego lo intentaron la jabalí, la jirafa y Muscurrana, pero fueron hábilmente rechazadas con una combinación de lucha y magia. La jirafa se llevó la peor parte y se cayó fuera del bus. Pero pudo agarrarse a una de las barandillas con la boca, lo que le obligaba a correr en la calzada para no soltarse. La mujer de dos cabezas también estuvo a punto de caer, pero consiguió sujetarse al borde y volver a subir, esta vez detrás de Comet. Pero un codazo suyo le fastidió el plan y la echó del autobús. Muscurrana volvió a la carga preparada para atizar a Comet. Éste le respondió con un puñetazo de colorines de su varita que le pasó rozando, provocando que ella diera vueltas sobre sí misma y se cayera al interior del jacuzzi. Tras cerrar la concha para dejarla atrapada, Comet vio que la jirafa había logrado subir otra vez. Pero en lugar de luchar contra ella, se limitó a señalar el puente que el autobús estaba a punto de pasar por debajo y dejar que la velocidad le hiciera el trabajo. Ya sólo quedaban en pié la osa y la gallina. Ellas lograron agarrarle por los brazos en un intento de inmovilizarlo. Y en ese momento, Comet pudo ver que el autobús se acercaba a un portal custodiado por Bolapincho y la mujer caimán. Tras dar un placaje a la osa que los dejó a ambos en el suelo, Comet abrió la trampilla para asomarse por ella. Todos seguían sentados en su sitio, incluso Luda que estaba devorando las ostras.

-¡Marci, tienes que ponerte al volante, vamos derechos a un portal!

Con una expresión de "¿por qué yo?" en la cara, Marcia se levantó de su taburete para llegar hasta el asiento de la conductora. Como era de esperar, un pequeño bache le hizo recuperar las ganas de vomitar. Cada segundo era una tortura. El mareo era insoportable. Aún así siguió avanzando hasta que se colocó en posición y atestó un golpe de kárate a Bebé-patata justo entre sus tres ojos. Cayó inconsciente justo sobre el acelerador. El autobús cada vez cogía más velocidad y Marcia no era capaz de mover al monstruo inconsciente. Al ver que era imposible, se subió encima para poder alcanzar el volante al mismo tiempo que Comet y el resto de los monstruos caían en el interior. Como no podía alcanzar el freno, giró bruscamente el volante esperando que el derrape los detuviera. Pero el bus tropezó con una boca de incendios y salió despedido al aire donde dio algunas vueltas antes de caer al suelo y quedar destrozado. Por suerte, nadie salió herido y todos los invitados salieron corriendo y gritando de emoción. Pero las secuaces de Luda habían recibido una paliza. Alguien más salió corriendo pero no de emoción. Marcia corrió hacia el cubo de basura más cercano y empezó a vomitar en él.

-¡Sal de en medio! -gritó Luda mientras corría hacia el mismo sitio para hacer lo mismo que ella.

Y poco a poco, turno tras turno, las dos siguieron vomitando un rato dentro del cubo. Esta escena no pasó desapercibida para Jake. Él se acercó y dijo con su habitual tono calmado:

-Mola, eso sí que es darlo todo.

Los últimos en salir del autobús fueron Brandon y Comet. El chico del cumple se dio la vuelta para ver el autobús siniestrado y gritó:

-¡Mi fiesta! ¡Todo está destrozado!

-¡Qué fiestón, Brandon! -exclamó Jessica mientras los invitados se reunían alrededor de Brandon- Castillo hinchable, jacuzzi...

-Cachorros con ojos láser y una pelea épica. -continuó otro.

-¡La mejor fiesta de la historia! -exclamaron a la vez.

Pero luego se acercaron unos enfermeros con una camilla para llevarse en ambulancia a alguien que sí había salido herido. Aún con su estado, su ánimo no había decaído:

-¡Me duele hasta el pelo! -exclamó Santiago con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, organizo cualquier tipo de fiesta.

Brandon le echó una mirada de odio a Comet antes de marcharse sin responderle. Él se sentía decepcionado por no haber logrado que la fiesta le gustara al cumpleañero. Pero Marcia llegó para animarlo.

-Vaya, Comet, esta fiesta ha sido alucinante. -dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Con los dedos llenos de vómito no.

-Ah, sí, perdona. ¿Sabes? Si algún día doy una fiesta, quiero que tú me la organices.

Marcia logró sacarle una sonrisa a Comet justo antes de volver corriendo al cubo.


	10. Mewbertad

El fin de las clases no extraescolares del Instituto de Echo Creek se anunciaba con un timbre, igual que en todas partes. Pero unos momentos después lo subrayaba lo que todos describían como un insoportable estruendo producido por una keytar que procedía del aparcamiento. Oskana hacía una canción con cualquier cosa que le pasara por la cabeza y la de ese día sonaba especialmente personal:

 _Papá, de tus órdenes paso._

 _No pienso hacerte caso._

 _Tus normas no quiero seguir._

 _Ahora en el coche voy a vivir._

 _¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!_

Pero en realidad, no todos la consideraban insufrible. Desde una de las aulas, su mayor fan escuchaba embobado la canción mientras la contemplaba sentada en el capó de su coche. No volvió a conectar con la realidad hasta que su mejor amiga le puso los pies en la tierra.

-Comet, es hora de irse. Por cierto, tienes una mancha de pintura en la frente.

Eso le extrañaba. Nada que pudiera dejarle una mancha se había acercado hoy a su frente. Palpó con los dedos para ver si tenía algo. Y, en efecto, tenía algo pegado. Se lo quitó para ver que era y su cara palideció. Lo que tenía cogido entre sus dedos pulgar e índice era una escama en forma de corazón y de color morado. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Marci... -comenzó a decir aterrado por lo que se avecinaba- Esto no es pintura.

-Bueno, entonces ahora tienes tres corazones.

-¡No bromees, Marci! ¡Esto es muy grave! Creo que estoy entrando en... -hizo una pausa para después susurrar- la mewbertad.

Más corazones morados empezaron a aparecer por su cara y Comet se los intentaba tapar avergonzado. Al principio, Marcia no lo entendía. Pero enseguida creyó saber de qué iba la cosa:

-¿Qué? Ah, la "mewbertad". Ya veo. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, tenemos algo parecido aquí en la Tierra.

-No te equivoques, esto no tiene nada que ver. Soy de Mewni. Esto se va a poner raro. -se acercó a Marcia y le agarró por la sudadera- ¡Tienes que evitar que me acerque a las chicas! Un momento... -al darse cuenta, comentó con un tono que era una mezcla de que eso le gustara y mezcla de estar hipnotizado- Marci es una chica.

Un tanto asustada por el tono y la sonrisa de Comet, Marcia puso un poco de distancia antes de preguntar:

-Cuando dices que se va a poner raro, ¿quieres decir raro en plan tu rollo o en plan destruir el instituto?

-Destruir el instituto.

-Sí, justo lo que me temía. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.

Asustado y con un libro abierto para taparse la mitad de su cara, Comet siguió a Marcia por los pasillos al descubierto. Pero cada vez se sentía más inseguro con ese plan.

-Oh, no. Ahí hay una chica. Mantén la calma. No la mires, no la mires. Marci, empiezo a pensar que esto no es buena ideaaaaaaaaa...

Comet se quedó parado cuando pasaron junto a una chica bebiendo agua de una fuente. Cuando Marcia se dio la vuelta pudo ver a un sonriente Comet poniendo el dedo en el chorro de agua mientras los corazones se extendían por su brazo.

-Me tocaaa.

-Wow, venga vámonos. -dijo Marcia mientras le agarraba del brazo.

Pero en un instante, el brazo de Comet se volvió morado y una sustancia muy pegajosa que parecía una telaraña salió disparada por sus dedos dejándolo pegado a la puerta de una taquilla. Comet gritó y Marcia también. Ella le soltó el brazo y Comet intentó correr. Pero sólo consiguió abrir la taquilla y caerse.

-Estoy pegado.

-Deja que te ayude.

-¡NO! -gritó mientras se metía en la taquilla- Tus manos de chica sólo lo empeorarán.

Marcia se miró las manos preguntándose cómo podía ponerse peor sólo con tocar a una chica. Se sacudió los corazones que se le pegaron antes de decir:

-Tiene que haber una forma en la que pueda ayudarte. Quizás en tu libro de hechizos haya algo.

-Puede ser... -respondió con un tono de poca convicción.

-Bien, no te muevas de ahí. Voy corriendo a casa a por él.

-No está en casa, lo tiene Fiona. -confesó Comet.

-¿Y por qué...?

-¡Porque perdí una apuesta, ¿vale?! -cortó para no seguir hablando del tema- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Te voy a ayudar. Pero cuando hayamos resuelto el problema, tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre las apuestas.

Mientras Marcia se iba corriendo a buscar a Fiona y al libro, Comet empezó a arrancarse todos los corazones y a tirarlos fuera de la taquilla a través de las rejillas de esta. Le llevó un buen rato, pero cuando se los arrancó todos, respiró aliviado. Esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho. Enseguida, sonó el timbre del instituto y los alumnos comenzaron a pasar por delante de la taquilla. Empezaron a salirle más corazones y su ansiedad aumentaba. Pero un segundo timbre a los pocos minutos volvió a dejar los pasillos vacíos. Comet volvió a tranquilizarse diciéndose a sí mismo que podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero una voz femenina que venía del exterior volvió a ponerle alerta:

-Muy bien chicas, hoy tendremos que entrenar aquí.

Comet miró por la rejilla de la taquilla para saber quiénes iban a entrenar ahí. Resultó que delante de él se encontraban las chicas del club de natación femenina.

-No podemos usar la piscina. Caca. Tiene caca. Alguien ha hecho caca en la piscina. Bien, vamos a estirar.

Las nadadoras se colocaron de espaldas a la taquilla y estiraron sus brazos hacia arriba mientras inclinaban el cuerpo hacia delante. Eso superaba el límite de Comet en su estado. Más y más corazones salían de su cuerpo. Pero esta vez no se quedaban pegados en su piel, sino que se caían sólos. Siguieron brotando y brotando hasta llenar la taquilla y cubrir a Comet.

Un buen rato después, las chicas se habían marchado y la gente empezaba a salir de sus actividades extraescolares. Una chica totalmente distraída con la música de sus cascos se acercó para abrir su taquilla que resultó ser la misma en la que Comet estaba encerrado cubierto de los corazones que habían salido de su cuerpo. Lo único de él que asomaba era su cara que se había teñido de morado. Las pupilas de sus ojos habían tomado forma de corazón y apuntaban hacia la dueña de la taquilla que ni parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dentro. Sólo se miraba en un espejo colgado en la puerta.

-Chica... Chica... -susurraba Comet.

Sacó su mano del montón de corazones y tocó con su dedo índice la cara de esa chica. Al hacerlo, más corazones brotaron. Suficientes como para taparle toda la cara. Unos segundos después, sus ojos se iluminaron y se podían ver dos luces con forma de corazón filtrándose a través del montón de escamas. Y aún con todo eso, la dueña de la taquilla no se alarmó y se fue bailando tras cerrar la puerta. Pero el cambio no se detuvo ahí. La taquilla se rompió porque algo se estaba expandiendo en su interior.

Tras otro rato, la misma chica que estaba bebiendo en la fuente pasó junto a lo que quedaba de la taquilla. Ahora había una gran crisálida de la que crecían raíces y lianas. Preguntándose qué podría haber en el interior, la tocó con la mano. Como respuesta vio la sombra de una mano que la tocaba desde dentro en el mismo sitio. Se asustó y se apartó sobresaltada. Desde donde estaba pudo ver la sombra de un cuerpo entero con ojos brillantes que flotaba en el interior. El capullo se rompió en ese momento y Comet salió volando gracias a unas grandes alas de libélula que le habían crecido en la espalda. Se quedó quieto en el aire mostrando su piel morada, sus cuatro brazos nuevos y sus ojos brillantes en forma de corazón que no parecían mostrar ninguna emoción. Entonces miró hacia abajo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de susurrar:

-Chica...

* * *

Hace 45 min.

* * *

Por suerte, Marcia sabía que Fiona tenía clase de francés a esa hora. Por desgracia, estaba en la otra punta del instituto. Le llevó un rato llegar hasta la ventana del aula donde la vio sentada en su pupitre prestando atención a la pronunciación del verbo "frapper" (golpear).

-Fiona. ¡Fiona! Necesito el libro de hechizos de Comet.

-Désolé, Marcia. Je seulement peux parler toi en Français maintenant. /Lo siento, Marcia. Ahora mismo sólo puedo hablarte en francés./

-¿Dónde está el libro de Comet?

-No, no, no. C'est prononcé livre. Livre. /No, no, no. Se pronuncia libro. Libro./

-Vale. Où est le livre? /¿Dónde está el libro?/

-Très bien. Je donnai le livre à Jonnah hier. /Muy bien. Ayer le di el libro a Jonnah./

-¡¿Qué se lo diste a Jonnah?! ¡No!-exclamó Marcia antes de irse.

-De rien. /De nada./

Marcia emprendió la búsqueda por todo el instituto. Algo mucho más duro de lo que suena ya que no es pequeño precisamente. Tras un rato largo de ir de un lado para otro, logró encontrar a Jonah. Era un chico de pelo negro con un ligero toque azulado que, como siempre llevaba un gorro de lana en la cabeza. Por sus ojos castaños medio cubiertos se deducía que estaba tramando algo. Y siempre parecía estar tramando algo. Marcia no lo soportaba. Muchas veces le hablaba como si quisiera ser su novio al mismo tiempo que le hacía gamberradas. Le sacaba de quicio.

Estaba junto a otros dos chicos y llevaba un gran saco que se había echado sobre el hombro pero su contenido seguía apoyado sobre el suelo. Mientras lo señalaba con el pulgar les preguntó:

-Eh, ¿queréis ver a mi última víctima?

-No gracias. -respondió uno con miedo.

-Jajaja. Tranquilos, que os estoy vacilando. Mirad esto. -dijo mientras rompía el saco dejando ver el enorme libro de hechizos en su interior.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el otro alumno.

-Esto, es un auténtico libro de magia. Podemos hacer toda clase de brujería con él.

-¿Podemos hacer que mis padres dejen de discutir?

-No veo por qué no.

-¡Dame esto! -dijo Marcia nada más llegar mientras los otros alumnos se iban medio asustados- Lo he estado buscando por todo el instituto.

-Ahora que por fin lo has encontrado, -dijo Jonnah con tono seductor y poniéndole la mano encima del hombro- ¿hacemos magia juntitos?

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! -respondió mientras le apartaba la mano.

-Bien, como quieras. Pero sí que me vas a necesitar, Marcia. Porque tengo tus llaves de casa.

Le mostró las llaves que le acababa de quitar antes de irse corriendo. Ya lo había vuelto a hacer. Marcia quería darle su merecido, pero Comet la necesitaba ahora. Abrió el libro y empezó a buscar:

-A ver. Mewbertad, mewbertad, mewbertad... ¡Argh, no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Es que este libro no tiene un glosario?

Tras esa pregunta, las páginas del libro empezaron a pasarse solas a gran velocidad hasta que una diminuta mujer de piel azul y pelo blanco salió de entre ellas. Llevaba una túnica amarilla y una gema fucsia en su frente. Sus pupilas tenían forma de rombo y tenía seis dedos en cada mano. Flotando en una postura de meditación y de espaldas a Marcia preguntó:

-¿Ha preguntado alguien por Glossaryck?

-¿Quién?

-Porque esa soy yo: ¡Madame Glossaryck! -dijo dándose la vuelta y apuntando hacia unas letras que surgieron de la nada para formar su nombre- De términos. -añadió señalando hacia abajo para que eso también apareciera escrito en el aire- A su servicio, mi Señor. -terminó con una reverencia.

-¡Eh, no soy un "Señor"! -protestó Marcia.

Glossaryck la miró de arriba a abajo y preguntó:

-¿Acaso no eres un príncipe?

-¡No, soy una chica!

Glossaryck volvió a echarle un vistazo.

-Pues podrías pasar por uno, adiós. -dijo mientras el libro se cerraba dejándola a ella entre sus páginas.

-¡No, no cierres!

-Este libro no es para gente como tú. Sólo se admiten príncipes mágicos.

-No es para mí. Busco un hechizo para Comet.

-Ah, Comet Dragonfly. -dijo antes de asomar su cabeza entre las páginas- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Dice que está entrando en la mewbertad.

Glossaryck abrió el libro y flotó hasta ponerse a la altura de los ojos de Marcia.

-No suelo hacer excepciones, peeero quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo. Pudding.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero pudding.

-¿Pudding?

-Corrrrrecto. En los institutos de la Tierra se sirve un exquisito pudding de postre. Traeme uno y hablaremos. Pudding.

Aún sin creerse todo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener respuestas, Marcia se fue a la cafetería, que no estaba muy cerca. Cuando al fin volvió con el pudding y una cuchara en la mano, el libro volvía a estar cerrado.

-¡Vale, aquí tienes tu pudding!

Glossaryck le abrió el libro, pero en lugar de coger el postre, abrió la boca y dijo:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahh.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-El pudding no se va a comer sólo, ¿no te parece? Dame de comer.

Esta situación era cada vez más surrealista. No sin un gran enfado, Marcia empezó a darle el pudding. Tras unas cucharadas Glossaryck le dijo:

-Así que Comet está entrando en la mewbertad.

-Sí. ¿Cómo hago que pare?

-No se puede parar.

-¡Eso no es una opción!

-Se le pasará pronto. -dijo antes de comerse otra cucharada- Comet debería volver a la normalidad a las... 15:57. -mientras respondía ajustó la alarma en un reloj de muñeca- O no volverá.

-¿Adónde?

-A la normalidad.

-¿Y ya está? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Aaaaaaaahh

-Está vacío.

-¡Rebañalooooo!

Cada vez más harta de ella, Marcia hizo lo que le pidió.

-Y ahora habla.

-Mira, chica, la naturaleza es como un camión de basura en llamas sin volante. Incontrolable, destructiva y llena de porquería.

-¿Qué?

-La naturaleza no se puede detener y punto. La mewbertad es algo natural para Comet, así que no puedes pararla ni hacer que se la salte.

-¡¿Y ya está?! ¡Tiene que haber algo más que me puedas decir!

-Pues claro que sí. Peeeero, se te ha acabado el pudding. -dijo mientras se volvía a meter en el libro.

Antes de que Marcia pudiera intentar abrir el libro para obligarla a decir más, oyó un grito. Y era especialmente preocupante porque venía de la dirección en la que Comet se había quedado.

-Gracias por nada. -dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

Para cuando Marcia llegó al lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La taquilla donde había dejado a Comet había sido destrozada desde dentro y en su lugar había una crisálida rota de la que salían varias lianas que se extendían en todas direcciones. Se acercó para buscar una pista de qué había pasado pero alguien le agarró del brazo.

-¡Oye, tienes que sacarnos de aquí antes de que vuelva!

Marcia vio que a su derecha había una hilera de taquillas a las que les habían arrancado las puertas. En cada una de ellas había una chica incapaz de salir por varios pegotes que hacían la función de barrotes.

-¡No, socorro!

Cerca de ahí, la puerta del almacén deportivo se abrió. Desde dentro salió Comet volando con una chica de aspecto intelectual a la que sujetaba con sus tres brazos derechos.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¿Comet?

Marcia no podía creer que ese fuera su amigo. Pero lo que realmente no le cabía en la cabeza no era su transformación, sino lo que estaba haciendo. Llevó a la chica hasta una taquilla, arrancó la puerta de cuajo y la metió dentro. Después bloqueó su salida con el mismo pegote que antes le había dejado atrapado a él.

-Comet, tienes que parar. Estás asustando a todo el mundo.

Sólo se detuvo para mirarla de reojo. Parecía no sentir nada al verla. Luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Marcia le agarró de uno de sus seis brazos.

-¡Te he dicho que pares!

Comet pasó a mirarla fijamente. Había parado, pero que no hiciera nada más preocupaba a Marcia. Mirarle a los ojos era como mirar a un cascarón vacío.

-Lo has enfadado. -dijo la chica que acababa de ser encerrada.

Por todos sus dedos, Comet disparó más de esa sustancia pegajosa para dejar a Marcia atrapada mientras se acercaba lentamente más y más. Pero algo lo distrajo, el sonido de una keytar. Comenzó a volar más alto para poder mirar su origen y entonces, con una retorcida sonrisa y una voz como de hipnotizado, dijo:

-Oskana...

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Marcia mientras se despegaba.

Comet fue volando hacia el aparcamiento, directo hacia donde Oskana siempre tocaba. Pero cuando por fin estaba a la distancia apropiada para disparar su "telaraña", una red de cancha lo atrapó. Marcia había conseguido subir al tejado trepando por las taquillas después de coger la red del almacén. Comet tiró en varias direcciones pero no era capaz de librarse. En uno de sus intentos se estrelló contra la copa de un árbol y Marcia creyó que se había rendido. Pero un tirón mucho más fuerte la llevó con él. Comet ascendía, descendía, volaba a ras del suelo, pero Marcia seguía detrás de él siendo arrastrada. En esto, pasaron cerca del libro donde Jonnah le estaba dando más pudding a Glossaryck.

-Así sólo lo empeorarás aún más. -dijo ella a Marcia.

¿Cómo que sólo lo estaba empeorando? Si soltaba a Comet, a saber lo que haría con Oskana. Pero luego pensó en lo que le había dicho antes: que la naturaleza no se puede detener y que había una posibilidad que que Comet nunca volviera a la normalidad. ¿Acaso intentar detenerlo iba a provocar eso? ¿Que nunca volvería a ser el de siempre? ¿Se quedaría como un chico-libélula obsesionado con capturar chicas para el resto de su vida?

Deseando con toda su alma que estuviese a punto de hacer lo correcto, Marcia soltó la red. Al verse libre, Comet volvió al aparcamiento y enganchó el coche de Oskana con su pegote. Luego ascendió y los dos desaparecieron tras las nubes bajas. Marcia se echó de rodillas al suelo y creyendo que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo dijo:

-Adiós, Comet.

A los pocos segundos, empezaron a llover las escamas corazón del cielo. Eso duró muy poco y algo mucho más pesado cayó al lado de Marcia. Era el coche de Oskana con ella aún tumbada sobre el capó.

-¿Qué hay? -dijo ella.

No parecía que se hubiera enterado de lo que acababa de pasarle. Desde luego, si lo sabía no le importaba lo más mínimo. Ni si quiera se inmutó cuando algo más cayó encima de los restos de la crisálida.

-¿Comet?

Marcia fue corriendo para ver si realmente era él. Y lo era. El capullo roto amortiguó su caída y se levantó. De esa forma, Marcia pudo ver perfectamente que había vuelto a su forma de siempre. No había seis brazos, ni ojos brillantes, ni piel morada. Sólo el chico rubio con la personalidad loca y temeraria de siempre. Aunque parecía un poco desorientado.

-¡Has vuelto! -exclamó de pura felicidad mientras lo abrazaba.

Comet se centró y le devolvió el abrazo, pero se interrumpió cuando Marcia le notó algo en la espalda.

-¡Aah! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Él se miró la espalda y vio que las alas no se habían ido del todo. Aún conservaba unas alas de libélula diminutas en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡SÍ! -gritó alegre- ¡Marci, son mis alas de mewbertad!

-Espera, ¿ahora puedes volar?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

La agarró de la mano y dio un gran salto mientras agitaba sus mini-alas. Lo consiguió. Mantuvo el vuelo... durante 2 segundos. Después de eso, los dos cayeron al suelo con cara de decepción.

-No, no puedo.


	11. Langosta

Los sonidos de rayos mágicos y golpes de kárate se habían vuelto algo muy habitual en el jardín trasero de los Díaz. Luda y sus monstruos venían para intentar llevarse la varita prácticamente todos los días. A veces hasta lo intentaban dos veces en un día. Pero el resultado siempre acababa siendo el mismo.

Ese día la pelea parecía llevar el mismo ritmo. Marcia le había dado una patada a la jirafa en su cuello y Comet derribaba a otra con su magia. Pero entonces la situación dio un vuelco. La mujer con astas se acercó a él por la espalda y le agarró para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Comet!

Pero antes de que Marcia pudiera acudir al rescate, recibió un placaje doble y quedó atrapada bajo la osa y la cerda. Luda contemplaba la escena a lomos de un murciélago-perro, desde donde tenía una vista estupenda de la primera vez que la victoria estaba a su alcance.

-¡Sí, los dos están inmovilizados! ¡Qué una de vosotras coja la varita! ¡Langosta, hazlo tú!

-¡Oh, sí, eso está hecho! -respondió Langosta antes de hacer poses- ¡Hembra roja, hembra roja! ¡Vamos, hembra roja!

-¡Deja de presumir de exoesqueleto y coge esa varita!

-¡Ahora mismo!

Langosta se acercó al inmóvil Comet y por primera vez, el miedo a la derrota se apoderó de Marcia y de él. Una pinza pasó a la velocidad del rayo para arrebatar la varita y después se alzó hacia el cielo para mostrar su proeza.

-¡Sí, la tengo, la tengo! ¡Toma langostazo!

Pero cuando Langosta miró lo que tenía en su pinza, vio que no era la varita. Lo que acababa de hacer era cortar una pieza de la cornamenta de su compañera. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta, se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejando así libre a Comet. Él saltó para lanzar su próximo hechizo a todas las enemigas.

-¡Magdalenas envenenadas de cristal!

Decenas de cristales con forma de magdalena salían disparados de la varita para alcanzar y causar mucho daño en todos los monstruos. Una de ellas también derribó a Luda de su montura. Comet se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Gracias, Luda. Nos divertimos mucho con tus ataques, pero tenemos que ir a clase y tú estás encima de mi mochila.

-Toma. -respondió mientras le daba la mochila.

Mientras los dos amigos se iban al instituto, Luda se levantó. Se volvió a colocar su casco-cráneo y se sacudió un poco la túnica antes de sacar sus tijeras y abrir un portal.

-¡Venga, zoquetes! El paseo de la vergüenza, ya sabéis que hacer. -todos los monstruos empezaron a cruzar el portal- Y a ver cuando dejáis de lloriquear. Eh, eh, eh. ¿Adónde te crees que vas tú, Langosta?

-Pues a casa, a celebrar con todas lo cerca que hemos estado esta vez de hacernos con la varita.

-Después de tu numerito ha quedado claro que eres una inútil como la copa de un pino. ¡Así que estás despedida! -gritó antes de cruzar el portal.

-¡Jajaja, qué graciosa, jefa! Casi me lo trago.

-Eres patética hasta cuando te despiden.

Langosta vio cómo todas sus compañeras le daban la espalda y se marchaban dejándola en la Tierra, salvo Astas que volvió para recuperar su cuerno cortado y después cerró el portal. En ese momento cayó sobre sus cuatro rodillas y rompió a llorar. Había perdido su hogar y a sus compañeras y amigas. Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera un objetivo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

* * *

Tras un día de clases, Comet y Marcia volvían a casa.

-La historia de la Tierra es impresionante. ¿A cuántos de esos gigantes que se transformaban en molinos venció Don Quijote?

-Jeje, en realidad...

-¡Marci, en el jardín! -señaló Comet.

A través de la ventana, ambos vieron que Langosta aún seguía de rodillas sin moverse del sitio. Salieron corriendo por la puerta de atrás y Comet la derribó.

-¡¿Te has quedado con ganas de magdalenas?! -amenazó Comet sin respuesta- Eemm... ahora es cuando tienes que defenderte.

-Adelante. -dijo Langosta antes de girarse con rabia- ¡Machácame, venga!

Comet retrocedió porque no se esperaba esa reacción. Pero Marcia dio un paso adelante y preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Pues... el caso es que... -balbuceó antes de estallar en llantos otra vez- ¡Mi ama, Luda, me ha desterrado! ¡Nunca podré volver a pisar Mewni!

Las lágrimas de la mujer crustáceo empezaron a conmover a Marcia, pero no tenían el mismo efecto en Comet.

-Vaya, sí que está hecha polvo.

-No te confíes, seguro que es un truco.

-No, creo que no está fingiendo. Deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé. Pero no podemos dejarla así.

-Marci, ¿a nosotros qué más nos da? Los monstruos son malvados.

-No tengo porqué ser malvada. De hecho siempre he querido ser buena.

-¿En serio? Pues nosotros te podríamos enseñar.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Los monstruos son malvados. Está en su naturaleza.

-No, no es cierto. Puedo aprender.

-A mí eso me vale. Yo te enseñaré, ven conmigo.

Marcia se llevó a Langosta a dar un paseo para enseñarle cómo hacer el bien en la Tierra. Comet también iba con ellas. No porque creyese que el plan de Marcia podría resultar, sino para detener a Langosta tan pronto como se descontrolase.

-Muy bien, Langosta. La clave para ser buena es tratar a los demás como te gustaría que te trataran a ti.

Nada más escuchar eso, golpeó a una ciclista que pasaba por ahí con una de sus pinzas.

-¿Así?

-Pues no, lo has hecho totalmente al revés. -respondió Marcia- Pídele perdón.

-No pasa nada. -les dijo la ciclista- He caído sobre un aspersor.

-Es muy difícil. No creo que sea capaz.

-Exacto, deberías rendirte ya. -dijo Comet con la varita en la mano.

-No, que va. No le hagas caso. La próxima vez que te entren ganas de pegarle a alguien, imagínate como te sentirías si te hiciesen eso mismo a ti.

-¡Tengo ganas de pegar! -gritó Langosta levantando una de sus pinzas antes de pensar en lo que le acababan de decir y bajarla- Vaya, me habría dolido un montón.

Un llanto captó la atención de los tres. No, esta vez no era Langosta. Se trataba de un niño pequeño junto a un árbol.

-Oh, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Marcia.

-Mi gatito... -respondió el niño entre sollozos- Bigotes no puede bajar del árbol.

-Langosta, es tu oportunidad de hacer el bien. Sólo tienes que ayudar al gato a bajar del árbol.

Langosta trepó hasta la rama con mucha facilidad y bajó del árbol en un instante.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, señora Langosta!

-¿Lo ves, Comet? Puede hacerlo.

Pero un bufido apagado de Bigotes mientras Langosta se lo metía en la boca volvió a ponerles alerta.

-¡NO! -exclamaron a la vez mientras sacaban al gato.

-¿Ves lo que te decía?

-No, ha sido un descuido. Bigotes está bien, no le ha pasado nad...

Esta vez les interrumpieron los gritos del niño que ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la boca de Langosta. Comet y Marcia lo sacaron también y se llevaron corriendo a la mujer monstruo con ellos.

-Vale, yo también tengo algo de culpa aquí. -dijo Marcia- He dado por sentado que sabías que para ser buena, no puedes comer niños.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera a los insoportables?

-¡Ninguno!

-¡Socorro, socorro!

Todos miraron en la dirección de esos gritos. Procedían de un hombre frente a una casa en llamas.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Mi bebé está ahí dentro!

-¡¿Su bebé?! -exclamaron Marcia y Comet a la vez.

-Tranquilos, ya se encarga la hembra roja. -dijo Langosta mientras se ponía en marcha.

-¡Espera! -dijo Marcia.

-¡Te juro que no me lo voy a comer!

Langosta derribó la puerta y entró en la casa. Luego Comet se acercó para apagar el fuego con un hechizo.

-¡Extintor de algodón de azúcar!

Las llamas se convirtieron en algodón de azúcar y así pudieron entrar en la casa. El hombre fue corriendo hacia su salón mientras gritaba:

-¡Mi bebé! ¡Oh, mi adorable bebé, el piano! ¿Has pasado miedo? ¿Puedes tocar?

Luego pulsó una tecla mostrando que era un piano automático.

-Siempre me había preguntado de dónde venía esa música. -comentó Marcia.

-¿Dónde está Langosta?

Se dieron cuenta de que en otra habitación de la casa había un gran agujero. Al pasar por él vieron a Langosta sujetando un puesto de helados ambulante y devorando su contenido mientras sostenía al heladero con la otra pinza.

-Bueno, no está comiendo humanos. -observó Marcia- Eso ya es un avance.

Un rato después, el tour por Echo Creek buscando situaciones para hacer el bien continuaba. Se detuvieron al avistar a un anciano con un andador listo para cruzar la calle.

-Vale, esto es muy fácil. Sólo tienes que ayudar a ese hombre mayor a cruzar la calle.

Tras recibir las instrucciones de Marcia, Langosta fue hacia el señor y todo parecía ir bien.

-Creo que está empezando a pillarlo.

-Pues yo no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima ni un seg...

Pero sí que lo hizo. Y para cuando los dos volvieron a mirar, Langosta estaba sosteniendo un coche en medio de un caos de llamas del que la gente huía.

Momentos más tarde, de vuelta en casa, vieron el reportaje sobre los destrozos que había causado.

-Tragedia en Echo Creek. Una violenta mujer-langosta ha devastado una manzana en cuestión de segundos. Milagrosamente, no ha habido heridos. Pero una ciclista lamenta la pérdida de su bicicleta nueva.

-Yo... la estaba estrenando hoy y... ¡ahora no me queda nada!

Marcia apagó enseguida la tele para no desanimar a Langosta.

-Bah, ya sabéis lo sensacionalista que es la tele. Sigo pensando que puedes ser buena, pero hasta que avances un poco, será mejor que lleves gomas en las pinzas. Voy a buscarlas. Ahórrate el comentario, Comet.

-¡¿Por qué es tan difícil ser buena?!

-El problema no es que sea difícil, es que Marci intenta que seas algo que no eres. Tú eres un monstruo, eres malvada y repulsiva. ¿Por qué evitarlo?

-Tienes razón, soy repulsiva. -dijo Langosta sin sentirse para nada ofendida- No debería tratar bien a los demás, debería hacerles daño. Especialmente a ti.

-Y a mí me encantaría volver a romperte la cara. Se me ocurre que quizá haya un modo de conseguir lo que ambos queremos.

Comet trazó un no muy elaborado plan. El primer paso era tumbarse en la hamaca que había en el jardín trasero y esperar pacientemente. Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que un portal se abrió cerca y Luda lo atravesara con sus monstruos. En silencio, se acercaron a Comet para quitarle la varita, pero éste dejó de fingir que dormía.

-¡Luda! Precisamente estaba soñando que te daba una paliza.

La batalla comenzó y los monstruos saltaban por los aires mientras los rayos mágicos les alcanzaban. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Marcia salió de ella. Comet se puso a su lado para explicarle su plan.

-¿Ya han vuelto? -preguntó Marcia.

-Sí. Les he tendido una trampa para que Langosta pueda volver con ellas. Sígueme el juego.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una locura!

-Muy bien, Luda, esta vez te daré algo más que magdalenas. -luego se quedó quieto pero nada pasó- ¡He dicho que esta vez te daré algo más que magdalenas! -repitió mirando al muro.

Del otro lado del mismo muro, Langosta saltó y se colocó entre Luda y Comet.

-¡Vamos, hembra roja! -gritó mientras simulaba un golpe con una de sus pinzas y Comet fingía haber sido alcanzado- ¡Toma langostazo! Tranquila, jefa, ya me ocupo yo.

-¿Jefa? -preguntó Luda- ¿Pero no te había despedido?

Langosta y Comet empezaron una patética exhibición de golpes fingidos que hizo que Marcia se llevara la mano a la frente. Sin embargo, los monstruos tenían otra impresión de lo que pasaba. Entre ellas comentaban:

-Estoy impresionada.

-Sí, ha mejorado mucho.

-Igual fuimos muy duras con ella.

-Sí, sí. -comentaba Luda sin estar convencida del todo- Yo también capto cierta mejora. Pero quedaría mucho más impresionada ¡SI LE QUITASES ESA VARITA!

Langosta se quedó parada pensando en lo que Luda acababa de decir mientras Comet seguía actuando tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Me ha vencido!

No sin remordimientos, Langosta cogió la varita. Ante la sorpresa de todos, unas grietas luminosas de color rojo empezaron a extenderse desde donde la estaba sujetando. Cuando las grietas cubrieron toda la varita, emitió un resplandor cegador antes de mostrar su nueva forma. Todo el mango estaba cubierto por un caparazón de crustáceo y bajo la esfera surgían dos pinzas afiladas. La esfera de la parte superior ya no tenía una estrella dorada sino un ojo rasgado de color violeta.

-¿Qué me está pasando? -preguntó Langosta mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con el mismo color que el de la varita- ¡El mal sienta tan bien!

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! -gritó Comet furioso- ¡Te estaba ayudando!

Langosta se volvió para mirarlo. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y la varita volvió a cambiar de aspecto. Ahora las pinzas eran más redondas, el color era más luminoso y el ojo no estaba rasgado. Comet no se esperaba eso.

-¡No le escuches! -exclamó Luda- ¡Es tu enemigo!

Al mirar a Luda, sus ojos volvieron a brillar y la varita se hizo oscura otra vez.

-¡No, en el fondo eres buena! -admitió Comet.

-¡Compórtate como un monstruo y dame la varita!

La varita no dejaba de cambiar de una forma a otra y a Langosta parecía dolerle la cabeza. Ella permanecía inmóvil intentando tomar una decisión. Pero entonces Marcia le dio una patada en la pinza y la varita salió volando para caer en la mano de Comet, donde recuperó su forma habitual.

-¡Aarg! -gritó Luda frustrada- ¿Por qué siempre me olvido de la chica del kárate?

-¡Nebulosa destructora de polen!

En el lugar donde impactó el rayo amarillo que salió de la varita, se formó una onda expansiva que derribó a todos los monstruos y esparció polen.

-¡Retirada! -ordenó Luda mientras tosía.

Todo su ejército se dirigió al portal junto a Langosta. Pero antes de que ella pudiera entrar, Luda la detuvo:

-Eh, eh, eh. _Tú_ has tenido la varita en tus pinzas. -luego su tono intimidante cambió a uno emocionado- Dime, ¿qué has sentido?

-Pues unas cosquillitas.

-¡Lo sabía! Qué envidia. ¿Puedo tocarte la pinza? -y Langosta se la ofreció- Síííí... Después de ti.

Langosta atravesó el portal seguida por Luda mientras alguien intentaba detenerla:

-¡No lo hagas, Langosta! -exclamó Marcia junto al portal- ¿No querías ser buena?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe de pinza desde el otro lado justo antes de que se cerrara.

-Vaya, Marci. Tenías razón. Al final sí que era buena en el fondo.

-Pero más al fondo de lo que yo creía. -corrigió sin levantarse.


	12. Hechizando dormido

¿Hay alguien al que no le gusten las mañanas de los sábados? La mera sensación de despertarse sin un molesto despertador alegra el día de muchos. ¿Pero y si alguien se despertara un sábado y viese el salón de su casa convertido en una jungla? Eso mismo experimentaba Marcia aquel día.

Se alegraba de que a Comet se le diese cada vez mejor lo de hacer magia y que hubiese hecho algo que produjese tanta paz y tranquilidad como tener naturaleza viva en el interior de la casa. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que un enorme felino negro de cuatro ojos y con una cobra por cola se abalanzara sobre ella. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de ser devorada, oyó:

-¡Láser de cristal mega-brillante!

Por muy destructivo que sonara ese hechizo, todo lo que salió de la varita fue un puntero láser. Al verlo, el depredador ignoró a su presa para intentar cogerlo y fue conducido a fuera de la casa.

-Eso es, gatito, deja en paz a Marci.

-Uff, gracias por salvarme. Otra vez. -dijo mientras cogía libreta y boli- Con esta me has salvado 28 veces y yo a ti 4. ¿Pero quién lleva la cuenta?

-Vaya, Marci, me encanta cómo has dejado el salón. -dijo Comet antes de que un pájaro violeta y verde se posara en su cabeza- Hola, chiquitín.

-¿Qué? Pero si no he sido yo.

-Pues alguien habrá sido.

-¿"Alguien"? Pájaros de colores, una pantera-cobra enorme, lo que quiera que sea eso... -enumeró mientras señalaba a un centauro caniche que se estaba comiendo una bolsa de patatas.

-Hola. -saludó.

-Has tenido que ser tú, Comet.

-Lo siento pero no.

Marcia se acercó a una pared y retiró la maleza. Así se descubrió una gran cara de Comet esculpida en piedra.

-Eso parece cosa de tu madre.

Al oír que la mencionaban, Raquel salió del interior de la boca del Comet de piedra para decir:

-Esto sí que es cosa mía. Pero el resto del salón no.

Sí, a Raquel le encantaba esculpir. Pero Marcia seguía inquieta porque Comet no parecía estar mintiendo. Así que se preguntaba por qué no lo recordaba.

* * *

Esa noche

* * *

Marcia se despertó en mitad de la noche. ¿El motivo? Una sonriente oruga de gran tamaño que pasaba por encima de su cama. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego vio que era inofensiva. Decidida a llegar al fondo del misterio, fue a la habitación de Comet. Allí le vio a él caminando en sueños con la varita en la mano y lanzando rayos mágicos en cualquier dirección.

-No... vete... -murmuraba sin despertarse.

Un rayo aguamarina con narvales en miniatura salió de la varita y alcanzó a Marcia haciendo que se chocara con la pared.

-Comet, ¿qué haces?

-Destruir...

El siguiente rayo impactó contra una lámpara de pié que cobró vida y empezó a atacar dando calambres con el enchufe. Mientras Marcia la esquivaba, Comet se chocó con el espejo de pared. El reflejo se convirtió en una pantalla en la que se podía leer "Reproduciendo mensaje" antes de mostrar al rey Dragonfly diciendo:

-Comet, te llamo como cada día para recordarte que mientras estés en la Tierra debes comportarte como el rey que un día serás...

-Tornado... de papel...

Alcanzó a una pila de folios encima de la mesa que comenzaron a formar un pequeño ciclón alrededor de Marcia.

-¡Comet, despierta!

-Metamorfosis... de puff... en monstruo...

Lo habéis adivinado, ¿verdad? El puff que Comet tenía en su habitación se convirtió en monstruo y también se disponía a atacar.

-¡COMET!

Y por fin, tras un bostezo, Comet se despertó.

-Buenos días, Marci. Buenos días a ti también, monstruo puff. -le llevó unos segundos espabilar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡Marci! ¡Rayo reparador!

En cuanto ese último hechizo hizo efecto, la magia desapareció de los objetos y Marcia al fin pudo respirar.

-Uff, me has salvado. Así vamos 29 a 4.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estabas hechizando dormido. Por eso no recuerdas haber transformado el salón.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Marci, tienes que ayudarme!

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Marcia al oír eso.

-¡Por fin, sabía que llegaría el día! Es mi oportunidad de salvarte con psicología.

-¿Psicología?

-Psicología. -susurró Marcia dibujando un arco en el aire con sus manos.

-Psicología. -repitió Comet- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es como... kárate para la mente. Voy a sumergirme en tu cerebro para descubrir por qué estás así.

-Ah, ya. Tenemos algo parecido en Mewni. ¿Vas a lanzarme con una catapulta?

-Noooo... esto es diferente. Pero para usar la psicología, debo transformarme.

-¿Transformarte?

-¡Gafas, pañuelo, libro! ¡Marcia Díaz, doctora en psicología!

-Dime, ¿qué clase de doctora es esa?

-La más guapa del mundo. -respondió una voz fuera de la habitación.

-¡Papá, vuelve a la cama! -le dijo Marcia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Marcia pretendía que todo se pareciera lo máximo posible a una sesión de terapia con una auténtica psicóloga. Comet estaba tumbado en el sofá y ella sentada a su lado con una libreta a mano. Importante (o quizás no tanto) subrayar que aún llevaba puestas las gafas.

-Muy bien, Sr. Dragonfly, vamos a realizar una serie de pruebas psicológicas para descubrir qué le preocupa.

-Pruebas, ¡qué divertido! No, espera, no es divertido.

-Primera prueba: Interpretar un papel. -dirigió su mirada a la libreta para escribir el título- Ahora quiero que imites a alguien cercano a ti. Mejor si es alguien a quien de verdad aprecias.

Cuando levantó la vista, observó que hasta se había vestido para la imitación.

-Hola, soy Marci. Mis pantaloncitos se salen. ¡Oh, ahí viene Jake! Voy a impresionarlo haciendo kárate. También tengo un lunarcito muy cuco.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio, Marcia escribió: "Esto no funciona".

-Segunda prueba: Arte-terapia. Pinta un cuadro en el que representes tu infancia.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

Comet había terminado su cuadro. En él se había dibujado a sí mismo sosteniendo la varita en la mano mientras una serpiente con corona se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo. A su izquierda, un monstruo con las cabezas de Luda, Muscurrana y otra cabeza de mosca gigante parecía prepararse para atacar. Y a su derecha, había un guerricornio sobre dos patas.

-¡Qué profundo, cuántos símbolos! ¡No sé qué dice sobre tu infancia!

-Dibujo monstruos porque me encanta luchar con ellos. Y guerricornios porque me gusta montarlos.

Tras un facepalm, Marcia anunció la siguiente prueba:

-Tercera prueba: Test de Rorschach (Psiquiatra nacido a finales del siglo XIX que desarrolló un test con manchas simétricas en el que los que lo realizan deben decir qué representan dichas manchas).

Tras poner las sillas una enfrente de otra y coger las placas con manchas, el test comenzó.

-¿Qué ves aquí?

-¡Una mancha, he ganado!

-No, no, no. Tienes que decirme a qué te recuerda.

-A un puercoespín gordo.

-Ah, muy bien. ¿Qué me dices de esta otra?

-Un marciano con gorro de gnomo. Espera, ¿y si hago hechizos dormido porque en realidad soy un marciano con gorro de gnomo y no lo sé?

-Eeeem, no, no creo que sea eso. Pasemos a la sigui... Oh, no, esta no venía ahora.

Pero la reacción de Comet fue totalmente inesperada con esa mancha que no era más que un punto negro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara palideció mientras decía:

-Me recuerda a mi controlador padre agobiándome con las obligaciones que supone ser rey el resto de mi vida.

Marcia se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil. La grabación del espejo, la serpiente coronada del cuadro...

-Y ya tengo mi diagnóstico: tienes problemas paternofiliales.

-¡Sí, tengo problemas paternofiliales!

-No, Comet, eso es malo.

-¡Arhg, tengo problemas paternofiliales!

-Tranquilo, reconocer el problema es el primer paso para recuperarte.

* * *

Esa noche

* * *

Marcia fue despertada de madrugada por un ruido muy similar al que hacía Comet la noche anterior. Pero esta vez sonaba más fuerte, como si el origen estuviese más cerca. Un rayo atravesó la puerta de su habitación y transformó el colchón de su cama en un globo muy grande con forma de gato que flotaba. Luego Comet entró sonámbulo haciendo más magia.

-Vaya, hombre. -se quejó Marcia desde su cama-globo mientras tachaba su último punto en la libreta.

-Vete...

Comet dirigió sus hechizos hacia debajo del globo en el que ella flotaba y se oían ruidos de alguien que parecía intentar alcanzarlo. ¡Había alguien más ahí! Pero Marcia no conseguía verlo desde su gato. Cuando intentó asomarse para ver quién o qué era, el globo estalló y ella se cayó encima de Comet. Eso lo despertó, pero algo llamó su atención antes de preguntar qué hacía ahí:

-¿Ropa interior flotante? ¡Oh, no, Marci está desnuda!

-No, estoy en pijama. Y mira.

El intruso era un ser de piel morada pálida con una trompa por nariz y unos colmillos que le crecían hacia arriba. Iba vestido con ropa de calidad y llevaba unos cuantos anillos en sus dedos. Era bastante alto y algo gordo.

-¡QUIERO TU CARA!

-Comet, no sólo hechizabas dormido. Te estabas defendiendo de ese monstruo elefante.

-¡Hala, soy lo más!

-¡HE VENIDO A POR TU CARA, A ROBARTE LA CARA! ¡ME HAS HECHO DAÑO EN EL CULO! -dijo dándose la vuelta para mostrar que había recibido un disparo de mini-narvales y que aún tenía uno clavado.

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? -dijo Comet.

-Lo siento, pero resulta que no tengo orejas. ¡Selfie! -se hizo uno y después miró por la ventana asegurándose de que no se le veía a él desde el otro lado- Me he escapado de San Hugo.

-Pues aquí no te puedes quedar. Yo no quiero ir ahí.

-Oh, claro que irás. Tu y yo somos muy parecidos. Tenemos la misma altura y usamos la misma talla. Es muy difícil diferenciarnos, salvo por la cara. ¡Selfie! Así que te voy a quitar la cara con mi dedo láser. Yo me quedaré con tu cara y tú con la mía. Cuando las guardias de San Hugo vengan a buscarme, te llevarán a ti en mi lugar, porque somos clavados. Es el típico caso de intercambio de rostros.

Marcia y Comet se quedaron mudos por unos segundos. Quizás porque no se decidían por pensar si el príncipe monstruo era más cegato que un murciélago o si era sencillamente estúpido. Al final empezaron a carcajearse, señal de que habían elegido la segunda opción.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Marcia- ¡Es el plan más estúpido que he oído en mi vida!

-No tiene gracia.

Aprovechando de que habían bajado la guardia para reírse, el monstruo agarró a Comet dejándolo inmóvil y salió corriendo. Normalmente, él se habría liberado con un hechizo, pero la varita cayó al suelo cuando fue atrapado. Marcia los siguió gritando:

-¡Tranquilo, Comet, yo te salvaré!

Bajaron por el nuevo tobogán de la casa que llevaba al piso de abajo saliendo por la estatua de la cabeza de Comet. Ahí, Marcia los perdió de vista, pero no le costó mucho volver a encontrarlos. El muy tonto se había sentado en el sofá intentando taparse con un periódico. Cuando vio que había sido descubierto, trepó por una liana y se balanceó en ella. Como resultado, se estrelló contra una pared y la atravesó quedándose él y Comet encima del tejado.

-¡Selfie! -se hizo uno antes de seguir escapando.

Marcia lo seguía de cerca, pero se chocó contra la antena de la tele. Por su parte, el secuestrador había llegado a la torre de Comet.

-Agarre nasal. -usó su trompa para escalar la bóveda y abrió un portal con unas tijeras cuando llegó a la parte de arriba.

-¡Alto! -gritó Marcia mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Ten cuidado con ese tejado, se resbala mucho por culpa del rocío.

-¡Suéltame, bicho raro!

-¿Marcia se hace más baja o es que cada vez está más lejos? No lo tengo claro. ¡Dedo láser!

-¡AAAHH! ¡Marci, socorro!

-¡Comet!

Marcia saltó para trepar la bóveda, pero fue inútil. Ella no podía agarrarse a la piedra y cayó sobre el tejado. Al levantarse, vio que se le habían caído las gafas falsas y, al no poder llegar hasta ellos, decidió salvar a Comet de otra forma.

-¡Gafas, pañuelo, libro! ¡Marcia Díaz, doctora en psicología! ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso! ¡Saqué un sobre en psicología, puedo ayudarte!

-No, prefiero seguir con mi plan. -respondió mientras se dirigía al portal.

-¡Usa tu kárate para la mente!

-¡Escúchame!

-¡Ya os lo he dicho, no tengo orejas!

-Quizás por eso estés metido en este lío.

Esa última frase sí que le hizo detenerse. Dejó de disparar su láser y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Marcia y decirle:

-Está bien, sí que tengo orejas. Pero no las uso para escuchar. Lo único que escucho es a mi voz interior. Y, ahora mismo, mi voz interior me dice que tengo que robarle la cara.

-Así lo único que haces es huir de tus verdaderos problemas. Al robarle la cara a otro, estás renunciando a tu futuro.

-Pero... a mí... me gusta mi futuro.

Tanto Comet como Marcia sonrieron ante la idea de que el príncipe monstruo abandonara su plan. Pero eso les duró poco.

-¡No me gusta mi futuro! ¡Selfie! ¡Jajajaja!

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el portal, Marcia le tiró su libro de psicología que le alcanzó en la frente. Aturdido, soltó a Comet y se cayó del tejado. Por si la caída no había sido lo bastante dolorosa, la pantera-cobra aún seguía ahí. Y, bueno, casi mejor no describir lo que le hizo. Por "fortuna" para él, las guardias enmascaradas de San Hugo no tardaron en aparecer para llevárselo. Comet y Marcia disfrutaban de las vistas que tenían desde el tejado.

-Vaya, Marci, me has salvado la cara.

-¡Sí, volvemos a estar 29 a 5! -dijo anotándose un punto en su libreta.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te importa tanto eso de cuántas veces salva quién a quién?

-Eeeem... no lo sé. Supongo... que porque tú eres un príncipe mágico de otra dimensión y... yo no quiero ser la damisela en apuros y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Comet le cogió las gafas y se las puso él.

-Doctor Comet Dragonfly. Marci, eres una chica alucinante. Has luchado contra monstruos y afrontado grandes peligros en varias dimensiones, y eso sólo desde que te conozco. No te salvo porque crea que eres una doncella en peligro, sino porque me importas. No hay que convertir eso en una competición.

Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa y respondió:

-Tienes razón. Pero esta vez... -se puso de pié para continuar la frase gritando- ¡te he salvado yo! ¡Sííaaahh!

Su celebración se interrumpió cuando se resbaló y estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Por suerte, logró agarrarse al borde.

-He pensado en lo que dijiste, Comet, y creo que debería dejar lo de los puntos.


	13. El Baile de la Luna de Sangre

El Instituto de Echo Creek solía ser escenario de acontecimientos extraños, y más aún desde que Comet llegó a la Tierra. Sin embargo, el suceso sobrenatural que ocurrió aquel día no estaba relacionado con él. Al menos directamente. Todo comenzó el 1 de noviembre. Oskana, como siempre, se encontraba en el aparcamiento tocando su keytar. Pero no hacía su música normal sino que tocaba algunas notas mientras esperaba ser inspirada. Nadie podría haber predicho que de la plaza libre que estaba al lado de su coche, surgiría un gran pilar de fuego en el que viajaba una carroza ornamentada con marcas diabólicas y tirada por un esqueleto de caballo con fuego en lugar de crin. Cuando ésta había subido hasta el nivel del suelo, las llamas se apagaron y de su interior salió una chica demonio con vestido negro, chaqueta y gafas de sol que tapaban sus tres ojos.

-Eh, que es para minusválidos. -dijo Oskana sin sorprenderse mientras la chica caminaba hacia el instituto.

Ella causó sensación a su paso. Todos los chicos del pasillo se quedaron embobados mirándola. Pero ella no miraba a nadie. Seguía caminando sin importarle en absoluto quién le prestara atención. Entró en una de las aulas interrumpiendo la clase y se colocó delante de un alumno de aspecto gótico. Tras chasquear los dedos, unas pequeñas llamas surgieron de las patas de su pupitre y su silla y lo hicieron levitar. De esa forma, no había nada entre ella y Comet. Se acercó a él flotando en el aire y se quitó las gafas de sol antes de decirle:

-Hola, Comet. Vengo para invitarte al Baile de la Luna de Sangre.

Mientras hablaba, creó un pequeño fuego con forma de luna sobre su mano derecha. La respuesta que recibió fue que Comet la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia el aparcamiento diciendo "no" una y otra vez.

-... no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Tienes que irte ahora mismo. Coge tu carroza, tu fuego y tu caballo muerto, y vuelve enseguida al Inframundo.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estoy muerto?! -preguntó el caballo impactado.

-Oh, venga ya príncipe. -dijo Tammy en plan seductor- ¡Es el Baile de la Luna de Sangre! Sabes que sólo se celebra una vez cada 667 años.

-Tú y yo cortamos. Se acabó.

-Para el carro, Comet. He cambiado. Ahora tengo una coach, Brianna.

-Hola. -dijo una mujer humana un poco gorda con gafas y un conejo en brazos que salió de la carroza.

-¡Es alucinante! Mira, un conejito feliz. Y gracias a ella llevo sin enfadarme 53 días, ¿ves? -dijo mientras señalaba un pin debajo de su chaqueta en el que ponía "53 días libre de ira".

-¡¿53?! -preguntó Comet asombrado.

-Sí. ¿Quieres acariciar al conejito? Sé que te encantan los animales.

-La verdad es que es difícil resistirse. -admitió mientras miraba al animalito.

Pero antes de que Comet pudiese siquiera levantar la mano para acariciarlo, fueron interrumpidos por un grito:

-¡HYYAAAA!

Marcia apareció de golpe y el golpe se lo dio a Tammy en la muñeca. Gracias a que el cuerpo de los demonios no es precisamente resistente, Marcia le cortó la mano derecha con ese movimiento y el conejo cayó al suelo. Luego adoptó posición de lucha entre Comet y Tammy y amenazó:

-¡Aléjate de él, demonio!

-¡Marci, no!

Tammy tenía la cabeza baja mientras se agarraba la muñeca con la otra mano. Cuando la levantó, sus ojos estaban iluminados y mostraba sus colmillos. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Brianna le puso una mano en el hombro y le hizo caminar en círculos con ella mientras decía.

-Camina y háblalo. Camina y háblalo.

Desconfiando de ese sistema y preocupado por lo que Tammy estaba a punto de hacerle a Marcia, Comet le dijo:

-Mejor vete.

-¡No, no pasa nada! -dijo Tammy mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad- ¡No tiene que irse! ¡Por eso tengo este sistema de apoyo! -mientras seguía hablando, un humo verde grisáceo salió de su muñeca y se dirigió a su mano caída que agarró al conejo y volvió a su sitio- ¡Está todo... bajo control! -empezó a acariciar muy fuerte a su mascota.

-Marci, no te pelees con ella. Te presento a... -hizo una pausa para soltar un suspiro de arrepentimiento por presentarle a alguien de un pasado que preferiría no recordar- Tammy.

-¿Tammy tu ex-novia demonio? -preguntó sin perder su postura de combate.

-Un... placer conocerte... Marcia. -le dijo mientras separaba su mano de su cuerpo para estrechársela.

-¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

-Quiere que vaya con ella al Baile de la Luna de Sangre.

-Comet, nunca salgas con una depredadora.

-Mira, sé que cuando salíamos no me portaba bien, y ahora crees que será igual. Pero he cambiado. No soy la única con cuernos. -dijo mientras señalaba los cascos de Comet.

Él se lo empezaba a pensar. 53 días sin enfadarse, no había disparado fuego para carbonizar a Marcia por haberle cortado la mano... Todas eran cosas que nunca creyó que Tammy fuera capaz de hacer.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estoy muerto?!

La pregunta del caballo llamó la atención de todos durante un segundo. Luego Comet volvió a mirar a Marcia que seguía sin bajar la guardia.

-Bueno, no voy a insistir más. -dijo Tammy mientras se sacaba una campanita negra adornada con un ruby en forma de luna- Si te decides a venir, toca esta campana.

Tras entregarla, subió de vuelta a su carroza que fue engullida por otro pilar de fuego. Pero antes de irse, una pequeña abertura apareció entre las llamas como si de la ventanilla de un coche se tratara.

-Uy, casi olvido darte el martillo. Espero verte allí.

Después, la "ventana" se cerró y la carroza desapareció junto con el fuego.

* * *

Horas más tarde

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Tras toda la tarde pensándolo, Comet por fin tomó la decisión de ir a ese baile. Nada más elegir el traje que llevaría, Marcia le dijo:

-Cometes un grave error, Comet.

-Tal vez, pero puede ser divertido.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, donde siempre nos lo pasamos bien? La diversión está garantizada con esa opción.

-Este es otro tipo de diversión.

Fue hacia el espejo de pared y presionó en una de las joyas. El espejo se desprendió de la pared y se desplegó para formar un vestidor.

-No mires, me voy a cambiar.

-Es que no me fío de Tammy. -dijo Marcia mientras se daba la vuelta- Debería ir contigo.

-Tú no estás invitada. Además, deberías confiar en que puedo cuidar de mi mis... ¡AAAAHHH!

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. Pero recuérdame que nunca vuelva a hacer magia apuntándome a la cara.

-Lo que intento decirte es que la gente como Tammy nunca cambia.

-Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Marcia volvió a darse la vuelta para descubrir algo totalmente inesperado. Sabía que Comet era un príncipe desde el día en que lo conoció. Pero esa era la primera vez que lo veía como tal. ¡Estaba peinado! A veces se lo cepillaba para no tener nudos, pero siempre llevaba el pelo alborotado. Se había puesto un traje blanco con algún que otro detalle rojo. En su cuello llevaba un pañuelo con un zafiro. Cuando por fin recuperó el habla le respondió:

-Estás... impresionante.

-Gracias.

-No vayas.

-Claro que voy a ir.

Comet cogió la campanita y la golpeó con el martillo. A pesar de lo pequeños que eran, el sonido parecía el de un campanario. Fuera de la casa, junto al balcón de la torre, apareció otro pilar de fuego. Al apagarse, se pudo ver a una gárgola con un cepo de madera atado a un palanquín. La gárgola voló hasta quedar a la altura del balcón y la puerta del palanquín se abrió sola.

-Huele a tostadas quemadas. -comentó Comet mientras subía- Venga, marchando.

-¿A qué piso vas, mortal? -preguntó la gárgola.

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Al sótano?

-Será mejor que te acompañe. -dijo Marcia mientras intentaba subir, pero fue detenida por Comet.

-Adiós, Marci. Nos veremos después del Baile de la Luna de Sangre.

La puerta del palanquín se cerró sola y la gárgola comenzó a descender. Antes de llegar al suelo, surgió otra columna de fuego y desaparecieron en su interior.

Un rato más tarde, Marcia volvía a estar sola en la habitación de Comet. Estaba adornada para la celebración del Día de los Muertos. Pero la ausencia de Comet y de sus padres, que se fueron a ver a sus abuelos el día anterior, había reducido la fiesta sorpresa a un reproductor en el que sonaba "La Calaca Feliz" y a un bol de nachos. Ni siquiera eran los Súper Increíbles Nachos de Marcia, eran unos nachos sin nada de acompañamiento.

-Tendré mi propio Baile de la Luna de Sangre aquí, en la habitación de Comet, donde la diversión está garantizada.

Desde el balcón podía mirar cómo esa noche la luna tenía un brillo rojizo, pero no quería verla. Era un recuerdo de porqué su fiesta era un fracaso. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó una voz que decía:

-Luna de sangre esta noche...

Miró a su alrededor, pero ni había nadie, ni el espejo estaba funcionando. Pero sí que se fijó en el cuadro de una capitana de barco. ¿Hacía cuánto que estaba colgado? No recordaba que antes estuviera ahí. Como no oyó nada más, dejó de mirar el cuadro y cogió otro puñado de nachos.

-La luna de los amantes...

Al volver a oír esa voz, Marcia se levantó de la silla y volvió a mirar el cuadro. Pero no había nada extraño en él. Luego se fijó en la campanita negra. Comet no se la había llevado.

* * *

Inframundo

Exterior del palacio de Tammy

Hace algunos minutos

* * *

Nada más atravesar el portal de llamas, la gárgola siguió descendiendo hasta que el palanquín tocó el suelo. Habían aterrizado junto a un enorme demonio que portaba un hacha. Se hizo a un lado para que Comet pudiera pasar mientras anunció:

-Ama Tammy, ha llegado el príncipe Dragonfly.

La puerta del palanquín se abrió y Comet pudo ver mejor lo que había a su alrededor. Aunque no había mucho que ver en el inframundo a parte del palacio de Tammy. Una construcción majestuosa con un gran portón coronado con una imagen de la luna de sangre. Delante, se encontraba Tammy con su chapa y un vestido de noche de color rosa a juego con uno de los tonos de su pelo. Brianna también estaba con ella, pero no demasiado cerca.

-Comet Dragonfly, que bien se te ve cuando quieres.

-Eem... gracias, supongo. -respondió Comet medio molesto por ese "cuando quieres".

-Toma, para tí. -dijo Tammy ofreciéndole una araña con cuernos en el abdomen.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó sin que le hiciera mucha gracia el regalo.

-Es un adorno para el cuello, te ayudará a encajar mejor aquí abajo.

-Qué detalle, -respondió intentando no ser grosero- pero como ves, ya llevo un pañuelo. Venga, vamos a divertirnos.

A Tammy no le gustó nada esa reacción. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a más, Brianna se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Recuerda que la ira es un sentimiento negativo.

Tras acariciar al conejo y calmarse, Tammy acompaño a Comet al interior. No tuvieron que adentrarse mucho para llegar al salón de baile, donde los invitados demonios ya habían comenzado la fiesta. Era una gran cúpula iluminada por una serie de antorchas colgadas en la pared junto a varios adornos diabólicos. Tammy le llevó a una cola para que se hicieran una foto juntos. Pero Comet vio que a los que iban delante les habían tirado un líquido rojo encima.

-¡Qué emoción que nos tiren sangre juntos! -exclamó Tammy- Pero tranquilo, no es de verdad, es sangre de unicornio.

-Uno de mis mejores amigos es un unicornio.

-Ya, pero no son parientes.

-No voy a bañarme en sangre de unicornio.

Tammy frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la espalda. Pero algo hacía con ella.

-¿Qué haces con esa mano?

-Nada. -respondió con un tono molesto.

Cuando Comet miró, vio que Brianna estaba debajo de una mesa acercándole el conejo a Tammy.

-¿Te estás enfadando?

-No. -respondió con un tono peor.

-Mira, guapa, haz lo que quieras. Cuando dejes de enfadarte por todo y te apetezca divertirte, estaré tomando algo en la otra mesa.

Eso dijo, pero cuando llegó vio que la bebida era un líquido rojo burbujeante en el que nadaba un pez que no era más que espinas. Así que decidió entretenerse mirándolo.

-Ahí está otra vez. ¡Hola, Henry! Le he llamado Henry. -aclaró cuando un demonio pequeño le miró raro.

-Tú debes de ser la pareja de Tammy.

Comet se dio la vuelta para ver quién le hablaba. Había dos chicas demonio. Una tenía la cara en el tronco y dos grandes cuernos que salían de una cabeza oculta bajo un sombrero. La otra tenía la piel grisácea y orejas de murciélago.

-Supongo que se puede decir que sí. -respondió.

-Pues espero que estés contento. -le dijo la de cuernos grandes con tono de enfadada- ¡Ha convertido el baile en un muermo! ¡Y por tu culpa!

-A mí no me parece que sea aburrido.

-¡¿No?! Invitados atractivos, ¡muermo! Calderos que no cuecen a nadie vivo. ¿Es la hora de la siesta? ¡Porque me aburro! ¡Y mira, basura que no destruye el universo con una maldita cucaracha de inquilina! ¡ESTO ES INSUFRIBLE!

Finalmente, se fue gritando mientras la de las grandes orejas permanecía impasible. Un par de segundos después, le preguntó a Comet:

-¿Bailas?

-¡Eh, él ya tiene pareja! -dijo Tammy que había llegado volando.

-Ah, ya veo. Piensas que tu alma y su alma van a hacer mmmmmmmmm. -mientras hacía el último sonido, entrecruzó los dedos de las manos y cambió la expresión de su cara a una más kawaii.

-¿Qué significa eso de "mmmmmmmmm"? -preguntó Comet imitando por completo a la chica demonio.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. -sonó por unos altavoces- Les ruego que me presten atención y dirijan su mirada hacia el techo.

Quien hablaba era un demonio de aspecto solemne tras un atril. Tras sus palabras, en el centro del techo sobresalió una mano de piedra y en el centro de su palma se abrió una trampilla mostrando otro adorno de luna roja.

-En breve, -continuó el demonio- la luna de sangre alcanzará la posición exacta para que su luz descienda sobre esta sala. Entonces, escogerá a dos almas afortunadas para unirlas por toda la eternidad con su hipnótico color rubí.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Comet.

Esas palabras habían hecho que todo su interés se centrara en la mano del techo y en la luz que estaba a punto de entrar por ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sonar música de un órgano.

-¡Esa no es la canción que le dije! -se quejó Tammy- ¡Me van a volver loca! Tú espera aquí y no te muevas, vuelvo enseguida.

-Sí, sí.

Pero Comet estaba totalmente distraído. Caminaba embobado por el salón de baile sin dejar de mirar al techo. Quería ver esa luz roja que acababan de describir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien buscándole. No era Tammy, era una chica con un vestido negro adornado con un volante rojo en la parte superior y una cinta amarilla que comenzaba en la cintura y bordeaba la parte superior de la pierna derecha antes de cerrarse de nuevo en la cintura. En la cabeza llevaba un sencillo sombrero de charro rojo con detalles amarillos y una máscara en forma de calavera que sólo tapaba desde su frente a la mitad superior de la boca.

-Comet. -susurraba- ¡Comet!

Pero no se enteraba. Tras otro par de intentos por llamar su atención, la chica enmascarada se acercó a Comet por detrás y le hizo darse la vuelta. En el momento en el que sus ojos hicieron contacto, la música dejó de sonar y la luz de la luna de sangre descendió al fin.

La pareja elegida por la luna no era otra que Comet y la enmascarada. Al momento, empezó a sonar una pieza de música diferente y, aunque no sabía por qué, Comet bailó con ella. No sabía quién era, ni si la había visto antes. Sólo algo estaba claro, bailar con ella era una experiencia distinta a nada que hubiese sentido antes. Era simplemente fantástico. Sin dejar de bailar, y con tono de estar sintiendo lo mismo, su misteriosa pareja dijo:

-Comet.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy yo. -respondió levantando su máscara- Soy Marcia.

-¡¿Marci?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte. Este sitio es chungo.

Antes de que Comet pudiese responder a eso, Marcia fue empujada y cayó al suelo. Una Tammy con cara de estar furiosa fue quien la derribó. Y nada más hacerlo, la trampilla de la mano del techo se cerró bloqueando la luz roja. Tammy miró hacia arriba sólo para ver cómo su plan se desmoronaba frente a ella. Luego sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo y mostró sus colmillos mientras le dijo a Marcia:

-Ese baile tenía que ser... -hizo una pausa y luego gritó con voz distorsionada- ¡PARA MÍ!

Por todo el salón de baile surgieron erupciones de fuego en respuesta a la ira ciega de Tammy. Hasta los demonios del baile estaban aterrados. Brianna corrió para hacer su trabajo:

-Camina y hábl...

-¡No, Brianna! -respondió Tammy empujándola.

Empezó a caminar hacia Marcia que aún seguía en el suelo. Tras un par de pasos, se elevó en el aire para atacar. Justo cuando Marcia creía que era su fin, un rayo mágico alcanzó a Tammy y la dejó congelada en un bloque de hielo. Todo el fuego se apagó y ella cayó al suelo junto a Comet, que tenía la varita en la mano. La agitó en dirección a la demonio congelada y su chapa cambió. Ahora ponía "0 días libre de ira".

-Vámonos, Marci.

Comet y Marcia salieron del palacio de Tammy y se subieron al mismo palanquín en el que llegaron para volver a casa.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

La gárgola los dejó en el mismo lugar en el que los recogió a ambos por separado.

-Gracias por traernos. -le agradeció Comet antes de que se fuera- Agg, me saca de quicio.

-¿Qué te había dicho? Intenté avisarte sobre Tammy.

-No, Marci. ¡Tú me sacas de quicio!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Sólo intentaba ayudarte!

-¡No confiaste en mí! ¡Creíste que no podría cuidar de mí mismo! ¡Tengo catorce años, puedo arreglármelas contra un demonio! -más desahogado, Comet se apoyó en el bordillo de piedra del balcón y miró hacia el cielo nocturno- Mira, entiendo que querías protegerme, pero hay asuntos que debes dejarme resolver solo. No necesito que seas mi guardiana, necesito que seas mi amiga.

Marcia se unió a Comet apoyándose de espaldas en el borde y se quitó su máscara calavera antes de decir:

-Tienes razón, debí confiar en ti. Siento haberte estropeado la noche.

Al ver que Marcia se sentía mal, Comet se apresuró a provocar un cambio de ambiente.

-Bueno, tampoco se puede decir que la hayas estropeado. No me estaba divirtiendo tanto como pensaba, y además... -cogió el sombrero de Marcia y se lo puso él- ahora sé que sabes bailar.

Jeje, qué pelos. -comentaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Hala, hemos dicho...! ¡Lo mismo...! Vale, para ya.

Tras una pausa en la que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, empezaron a reírse.

-¡Eso es nuevo! -exclamó Comet.

-¡Sí, qué raro! -añadió Marcia.

-Eh, ¿qué son esas cosas en mi habitación?

-Ah, sí. Quería darte una sorpresa y celebrar el Día de los Muertos contigo.

-Oh, si lo llego a saber no habría ido a ese estúpido baile. ¡Un bol de nachos! ¡¿Solos?! A mí sólo me gustan los Súper Increíbles Nachos de Marci.


	14. Galletas de la fortuna

Otra tarde en el jardín trasero de los Díaz, otra batalla. Por muchas humillantes derrotas que Luda y sus monstruos sufrieran, siempre volvían para intentarlo una vez más. Pero el resultado siempre acababa siendo el mismo.

-¡¿Cómo podéis ir perdiendo?! ¡Si debéis sacarles 50 kilos cada una como mínimo!

No parecía que fuese a ser diferente. Cada vez que una intentaba atacar, era rechazada con magia o con golpes. Luda agarró el cuerno de la osa, que había caído a su lado, para asegurarse de que la estaba mirando mientras le gritaba:

-¡Pero tírales una piedra o algo!

Para su desquicio, su subordinada tiró una piedra diminuta que no causó el menor daño. Luego Comet se subió a uno de los cactus.

-Contra ese otro cactus y sobre el árbol. Un tiro limpio.

Disparó un rayo de magia que rebotó sobre un cactus, pasó por encima el árbol e impactó contra el cuello de la jirafa. Sonriendo de satisfacción y extendiendo su mano le dijo a Marcia:

-¿Ves como era capaz?

Marcia se sacó un billete del bolsillo para dárselo a Comet como premio por ganar su apuesta. Pero antes de hacerlo, echó un vistazo a los monstruos y cambió de idea.

-Doble o nada: una patada, siete monstruos.

Comet hizo un gesto con la mano mostrando que aceptaba la segunda apuesta. Marcia se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en la barbilla a Muscurrana. Cuando esta cayó, también lo hicieron todas las que estaban detrás de ella en fila. Y finalmente, se desplomaron encima de Luda.

-Tras una victoria así sólo podemos hacer una cosa: ¡comer comida china!

-¡Uuh, comida china! No tengo ni idea de cómo es.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

Ya finalizada la batalla, Luda reunió a toda su banda en una sala de descanso. Allí era donde ellas comían y charlaban en sus ratos libres. Pero esta vez, el ambiente era muy diferente a lo usual. La derrota de ese día había colmado la paciencia de Luda.

-¡Sois todas unas inútiles!

Miró a su alrededor. Sus monstruos no tenían pinta de que fueran a mejorar pronto. Detrás de ella, la osa intentaba coger algo de una máquina expendedora, pero no conseguía que le cogiera el billete, la chica de dos cabezas jugaba con unos cubiertos y la gallina había vuelto a derramar un vaso porque no tenía dedos para cogerlo.

-¡Siempre me fastidiáis mis brillantes planes! Necesito a alguien que os ponga en cintura, memas. ¡Y tú vete a por cambio! Quiero que corráis la voz por todas las regiones de Mewni controladas por monstruos: Busco a un ayudante.

* * *

Tierra

Restaurante El León de Shangai

* * *

Comet estaba realmente satisfecho de su primera experiencia con comida china.

-¡Qué rico está todo y qué divertido comer con estas mini-varitas sin magia!

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y les dejó un plato con galletas de la fortuna.

-¡Oh, galletas! -exclamó antes de comer una y arrepentirse- Puaj, qué asco de relleno. -comentó tras escupir el papel.

-Comet, estas son las galletas de la fortuna. Predicen tu futuro de forma mágica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible!

-Te lo demostraré. -dijo Marcia mientras abría la suya- "Un amigo te dedicará una sonrisa".

-Aaaww, qué bonito.

-Y ahí está mi sonrisa, la tuya. ¿Lo ves? Las galletas lo saben todo.

Con gran emoción, Comet miró el papel que casi se había comido. En él decía: "Sé positivo y la fortuna te acompañará". Cuando levantó la vista, vio al mismo camarero de antes con una caja de galletas. Comet saltó hacia él gritando:

-¡Galletas!

-Son para la basura, están rancias. -dijo el camarero.

-¡Démelas!

-Eres muy raro. -respondió mientras se las entregaba.

-Vaya, Comet, con tantas galletas te va acompañar la fortuna.

-¡Ya lo creo que sí!

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-¿Qué si tengo experiencia? No, nadie ha sido tan idiota como para contratarme.

-¿Cómo soy bajo presión? Estupendo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Es que le han dicho lo contrario? ¡No lo soporto más!

-¿Dentro de diez años? Usted es mi mejor amiga, nos lo contamos todo y vamos a todas partes de la mano.

-Suave... supersuave.

Todo esto eran respuestas de los candidatos a ser ayudante de Luda. Los entrevistaba en un despacho sentada en una pila de cojines sobre un trono con Muscurrana y la osa a su lado como guardaespaldas. Cada vez que echaba a uno, su paciencia se agotaba más.

-Bah bah blaha beh.

-¡Tú ya trabajas para mi, Bebé patata! ¡Largo! Ahg, cada uno es peor que el anterior. Son aún más inútiles que mis monstruos de siempre.

Mientras se masajeaba las sienes para reducir el estrés con la cabeza baja, una mano le acercó un vaso lleno de agua marrón con un ojo flotando en ella. Tenía tres dedos, pero sin duda, en el pasado, había tenido cuatro. Luda levantó la cabeza para ver quién le ofrecía ese vaso. Sentada al otro lado de la mesa se encontraba una mujer lagarto. Por su traje, cualquiera diría que era una abogada. Era bastante alta y sus escamas eran de un color grisáceo. También tenía pelo, arreglado de tal forma que le daba un aire muy profesional.

-Agua de los pantanos del oeste de Mewni. -dijo ella- ¿O prefiere usted beber de la botella?

-En días así, cualquier cosa.

-Desahógese.

-Gracias. -respondió Luda antes de hundir su pico en el vaso- Llevo un tiempo intentando quitarle una varita a un adolescente. Está resultando mucho más difícil de lo que suena. ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo has entrado tú?

-Sin llamar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Después de que me contratara.

-¿Te he contratado?

-Acepto.

-¡Excelente!

Tanto Luda como la osa parecían muy felices con ese resultado. La única que parecía darse cuenta de lo inverosímil de la situación era Muscurrana.

-Empezaremos mañana. -dijo estrechándole la mano a su nueva jefa- Hoy aproveche para descansar.

Luda desvió la mirada un segundo a su mano, pues ella le había dejado una tarjeta negra mientras se daban la mano. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, no había nadie.

-¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama?

Tras preguntar eso, Luda miró la tarjeta negra. No había nada en ella, tan solo una palabra escrita en letras blancas.

-¿"Toffee"? Debe de llamarse Toffee.

* * *

Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Oh, poderosas galletas de la fortuna, concededme la sabiduría de vuestras azucaradas profecías.

Marcia dejó el plato de nachos preocupada porque su pequeña broma se había salido de control.

-Comet, sólo era una broma. Las galletas no son mágicas. Les meten las frases en una fábrica.

-Y ahora me dirás que también le meten la nieve a las bolas de nieve en una fábrica, ¿no? Está claro que ambas cosas las hacen unos brujos.

-Lo digo en serio, no son de verdad. -explicó mientras cogía una- Son frases abiertas para que las interpretes como quieras.

Comet le quitó la galleta de las manos y la abrió para leer el mensaje en voz alta:

-"Pronto recibirás una visita inesperada".

Tras leerlo, giró su silla para mirar a la puerta de entrada con emoción. Marcia fue a la misma puerta y la abrió y cerró varias veces.

-¿Lo ves?, aquí no hay nadie. ¿Quién quiere unos nachos de desayuno?

-¡Hola! ¿Alguien ha dicho nachos?

En un instante, Fiona había llegado a la puerta sin que nadie supiera de dónde venía.

-Bienvenida, mi visita inesperada. -saludó Comet con una gran sonrisa.

-Fiona, Comet cree que las galletas de la fortuna son mágicas. ¿Puedes ayudarme a convencerle de que no?

-¡Eh, alto ahí! Las galletas de la fortuna sí que son mágicas. -replicó ella- Una vez me comí una que encontré en el suelo de un taxi, y aquella noche conocí a mi espíritu animal. Era un lobo. -finalizada su anécdota, fue derecha a la mesa para buscar los nachos por los que había venido.

-¿Por qué has dejado de creer de repente? -preguntó Comet mientras cogía otra galleta- "Apunta alto y cumplirás tus sueños".

Comet disparó un rayo de su varita hacia el techo. El impacto hizo que un trozo de este se desprendiera. Marcia empujó a su amigo para salvarlo de los escombros pero algunos le cayeron a ella encima.

-¡Escamas de hidra! ¡Siempre había querido un salón con tragaluz! Seguir al pié de la letra las instrucciones de estas galletas es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Antes de responder, Comet abrió y leyó otra profecía:

-Sí.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-Ven por aquí, Toffee. Te voy a enseñar con quiénes tenemos que trabajar.

A diferencia de sus monstruos, Luda hablaba a Toffee en un tono mucho más suave y agradable. Las dos entraron en la sala de descanso, donde la banda parecía estar teniendo un duelo de baile de estilo libre con música hip hop de fondo. Pero acabaron peleando entre ellas como de costumbre. Ante esa patética visión Luda preguntó:

-Estoy acabada, ¿verdad? Dime la verdad, podré soportarlo.

Antes de que Toffee pudiera responder, un portal se abrió junto a ellas y Muscurrana entró a través de él.

-Ama Luda, el chico ha descubierto unas galletas con mensajes dentro y está convencido de que le dan suerte. Hace todo lo que le dicen.

-¡No me interrumpas! Venga Toffee, no te cortes. ¿Son los peores monstruos del mundo o qué?

Toffee miró con un ligero grado de perplejidad la pelea. Luego, en lugar de responder a Luda, se volvió hacia Muscurrana y dijo:

-Quizás podamos hacer algo con esas "galletas de la suerte".

En lugar de alegrarse porque alguien considerase útil su información, Muscurrana apartó a Luda de ella y le susurró:

-¿Cree que podemos fiarnos de ella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

* * *

Tierra

Calles de Echo Creek

* * *

Esa tarde

-Oh, sólo me queda una. ¡Qué ganas de conseguir más!

-Comet, en el restaurante me darán la razón. ¡La comida no puede predecir el futuro!

-¡Claro que puede! En Mewni hay un sitio donde venden calzones que predicen cómo vas a morir. Aunque siempre empiezan con un mal chiste de que vas a morir atragantándote con un calzone.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, no entraron. Les llamó la atención una música que sonaba de un reproductor de cassettes. En el callejón de al lado había dos figuras con ropas de rap que estaban teniendo un duelo de baile. Sus constantes movimientos impedían que se les viesen las caras. Aunque sus siluetas resultaban algo sospechosas, Comet preguntó por otra cosa:

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Shh, creo que uno está a punto de ganar.

Intentando ver lo que Marcia decía, Comet centró toda su atención en los que bailaban. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que una mujer mosca de un tamaño menor que el de un bebé humano se acercó a él para coger la galleta que sobresalía de su bolsillo y cambiarla por otra. Una vez cumplida su misión, se fue para no ser vista. Ocultas tras una esquina, Luda y Toffee la esperaban para felicitarla.

El siguiente paso de su plan era esperar a que Comet abriese la galleta-trampa y leyese la profecía falsa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Después de eso, "los raperos" se quitaron la ropa mostrando que eran monstruos y los demás que estaban en las azoteas de los edificios saltaron detrás de sus emboscados. Marcia se preparó para empezar a repartir golpes de kárate pero Comet le puso una mano delante:

-¡Espera! "El amor es siempre la respuesta".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En este caso no! ¡Tenemos que luchar!

-Lo siento, Marci. La galleta ha hablado.

-¡¿En serio, ahora?!

Marcia tuvo que retroceder, pues todos los monstruos excepto Astas fueron hacia ella. Comet dejó caer el mensaje y le dio un abrazo a la única que lo iba a atacar. Sorprendentemente, ese abrazo parecía haberle quitado las ganas de luchar hacia su enemiga y ésta se lo devolvió.

-¡La varita, por fin puedo cogerla! -exclamó Luda antes de ser detenida por Toffee.

-Paciencia, debemos esperar al momento idóneo.

Mientras tanto, Marcia se defendía como podía del resto de los monstruos.

-¡Comet, olvídate de las galletas y ayúdame!

-Marci, si no luchas, dejarán de luchar contigo. Confía en la galleta.

Pero sin dejar de pelear, los monstruos la cogieron y la encerraron dentro de un contenedor de basura. Con ella neutralizada, todas se dirigieron hacia Comet.

-¿Os hace falta un abrazo? "El amor es siempre la respuesta".

Cuando Comet empezó a abrazar a la mujer de dos cabezas, Luda no pudo contenerse más y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Al fin! ¡Fuera, salid de en medio! ¡Es mía, mía! ¡Por fin es mía!

-¡Atrás tú! -dijo la mujer de dos cabezas- Llevo esperando esto desde niña.

-¡Pero serás idiota! ¡Me vas a fastidiar el plan!

-¿Plan? -preguntó Comet- ¿Qué plan?

Las dos cabezas del monstruo mostraban preocupación por eso. Al momento, la cabeza derecha respiró hondo y comenzó a confesar:

-Escucha, Comet, me resulta muy difícil decir esto. Pero si vamos a seguir adelante, no quiero que esté basado en una mentira.

-Ni yo. -añadió la otra cabeza.

-No entiendo.

-El mensaje de la galleta era de mentira. Todo era una trampa de Luda para quitarte la varita. Espero q...

-¡Esperamos!

Tras voltear los ojos por esa interrupción, la cabeza derecha continuó:

-"Esperamos"que no sea un problema.

Antes de que Comet pudiera decir nada, el contenedor en el que estaba Marcia empujó a los dos monstruos. Ella había logrado empujarlo desde dentro y forzar la tapa para abrirla, pero aún seguía dentro.

-Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro. -luego puso una cara mucho más seria- El amor nunca es la respuesta.

-Jo, quería decirlo yo. -se quejó Marcia mientras volvía al contenedor para protejerse del inminente hechizo de Comet.

-¡Mega-explosión de setas destructivas!

Una ola de una sustancia que no era líquida inundó el callejón para después provocar una pequeña explosión que dejó a los monstruos fuera de combate y cubiertas de setas. Luda consiguió llegar al escondite de Toffee a tiempo para ponerse a salvo y abrió un portal. Cuando las demás pudieron levantarse, fueron dando tumbos hacia él.

-Bienvenida a mi vida. -le dijo ella a Toffee antes de que las dos lo atravesaran.

El contenedor en el que estaba Marcia también fue alcanzado por el hechizo y ella salió de él quejándose de haberse golpeado.

-¡Ay! Te has pasado.

-Perdona por el golpe y por no haberte hecho caso. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tú sabes más que un postre.

-Bueno, eso también ha sido culpa mía. No debería haberte tomado el pelo con lo de que las galletas eran mágicas.

En ese momento, el camarero del día anterior salió del restaurante con una caja de galletas para el contenedor.

-Oh, el chico rarito. ¿Quieres más galletas rancias?

-¿Cómo me voy a negar?

Comet cogió la caja con ilusión. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Marcia lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Qué? No serán mágicas, pero están muy ricas.

Con una sonrisa al ver que sí que había aprendido la lección, Marcia decidió coger una galleta. Después de comerla, los dos leyeron el mensaje: "Se ha desatado un gran mal".

-¡Uuuuhh! -exclamaron antes de reírse y tirar el papel.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-¡Salud!

En su sala del trono, Luda brindaba con el agua de pantano junto a Toffee.

-Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca de conseguir la varita. ¡Pero ese maldito chico siempre acaba derrotandome!

-Lo supongo, incontables monstruos han tenido que sufrir bajo la magia de los Dragonfly.

-¡Todo cambiará cuando tenga la varita! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-Sí, todo va a cambiar. -susurró mientras Luda se carcajeaba.


	15. El día sin tiempo

Otra mañana, otro día en el instituto. Comet se encontraba en el último paso para prepararse para marchar: ponerse sus cascos rojos con cuernos. Pero cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo del baño, se preguntó si estaría bien cambiarlos ese día. Sacó la varita y comenzó a agitarla para transformar sus cascos en otras cosas. Un sombrero pirata, un fez rojo, una peluca rubia de pelo erizado que le llegaba hasta la cintura... Por alguna razón pensó que eso último sólo debía llevarse con ojos color verde y sin cejas. Lo transformó de nuevo, esta vez en unos cascos verdes de los que sobresalían unos diminutos cactus en lugar de cuernos.

-Cactus, ¿por qué no?

-¡AAAHH! ¡SAL DE EN MEDIO, ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDA!

Como una exhalación, Marcia entró en el baño. Cogió dos cepillos, el del pelo y el de los dientes, pero en su ataque de prisas los usó al revés.

-¡¿Dónde está mi sudadera?!

-Relájate, Estresicienta. Aún nos da tiempo para llegar a la primera clase.

-Comet, no soy puntual porque me guste aprender. -respondió Marcia con la sudadera del revés- Soy puntual por amor. Quiero llegar al instituto todos los días a las 7:55 porque justo a las 7:56 es cuando llega Jake y nos saludamos con la cabeza. Es nuestro saludo especial.

-Aaaww. Espera, ¿"con la cabeza"? ¿No os decís hola?

-Poco a poco, mira. -le mostró a Comet un papel doblado- Forma parte de mi plan de 23 pasos. Ahora estoy en el paso 4: "Saludar con la cabeza a diario".

Comet miró el papel con escepticismo. No quería decirle a Marcia que pensaba que con ese absurdo plan sólo se estaba impidiendo a sí misma tener algo más con Jake. Así que sólo le mandó una mirada que ella pudiese entender como "¿en serio?". Antes de que Marcia le respondiese a su mirada, algunos de los cachorros entraron en el baño y empezaron a subirse a sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

-No, cachorros láser malos. -luego miró el reloj- ¡Son las 7:54, no puedo llegar a tiempo! ¿No puedes detener el tiempo con tu magia o algo así?

Comet rió ante el hecho de que Marcia pensara que él tenía tanto poder.

-Sí, claro, Marci. -respondió con sarcasmo- Congelo el tiempo con un movimiento.

Cuando Comet hizo ese ademán de lanzar un hechizo, un reloj hecho de luz surgió de la varita y desapareció en un momento. Después vieron como los cachorros se movían cada vez más despacio hasta que se quedaron completamente quietos. Pero no eran ellos solos. Uno de ellos había disparado los láseres de sus ojos, y también se quedaron congelados en el aire. Marcia tocó uno de los rayos inmóviles y retiró el dedo enseguida porque estaba igual de caliente que siempre.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Eeeemm... ¿congelar el tiempo?

-¡Has congelado el tiempo! ¡Ahora podré llegar a tiempo a clase y saludar a Jake! ¡Corre!

-¿A clase? ¿Correr? -preguntó Comet con una cara seria que luego cambió a una que no podía contener la emoción- Marci, ¡hoy no hay tiempo!

Al darse cuenta de eso, los dos empezaron a divertirse con cosas que con el tiempo en marcha no se podrían hacer. Poniendo bigotes postizos a todos los transeúntes de un parque, comiendo una tarta de cumpleaños, deteniendo las malas acciones para que no fuesen terminadas al restaurar el tiempo, montando un picnic en un atasco de la autopista, haciendo que las llaves de kárate de Janette no terminasen bien, sacándose fotos con el casco de Luda... Todo eso terminó con ellos en el instituto rodeados de alumnos paralizados por la falta de tiempo.

-¡Jajajaja, las mejores 60 horas de mi vida! -exclamó Marcia.

-Y mira, por ahí viene Jake congelado.

-Bien, voy a colocarme en la mejor pose para saludarlo. -se apoyó sobre unas taquillas poniendo cara de interesante- Cuando quieras.

-O quizás sea el momento de pasar a la siguiente fase de tu descabellado plan y hablar con él.

-Eeemm... no sé. El viento no me acompaña y creo que me está saliendo un grano. Creo que voy a seguir con la cabeza.

-Bueno, como quieras. -dijo Comet un poco decepcionado- Descongelo el tiempo con un movimiento.

Miraron a su alrededor. Nadie se empezaba a mover, todos seguían inmóviles.

-¡Descongelo el tiempo con un movimiento!

Esta vez, Comet le puso más sentimiento al hechizo y lo acompaño de algunos gestos. Pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

-Comet, ¿por qué no funciona? -pero Comet no respondió ni se movió- ¡Comet, tú también no!

-¡Jaja! Que te estaba tomando el pelo.

-No ha tenido gracia.

Bromas aparte, los dos volvieron a casa para buscar una solución al problema. Algo que sabían que, sólo quizás, podrían encontrar en el libro de hechizos.

-Muy bien, libro mágico de instrucciones, ilumíname. -dijo Comet mientras lo abría y una diminuta mujer azul salió flotando de entre las páginas- ¡Oh, no! Glossaryck también está congelada.

-Pues yo me alegro, no me cae bien. Rebáñatelo tú ahora.

-A ver, busquemos. -dijo pasando páginas- "Qué hacer si haces explotar una dimensión", "Qué hacer si eliminas la gravedad"... ¡Ooohh!

-Comet, nada de coger ideas.

-Vale, perdón. Ah, aquí está: "Qué hacer si congelas el tiempo". Aquí dice que para volver a poner el tiempo en marcha, tenemos que ir a la Llanura del Tiempo y mover la Rueda del Progreso.

Una vez habían leído lo que necesitaban, Comet sacó las tijeras de su bolsillo y abrió un portal.

* * *

Dimensión del Espacio-Tiempo

Llanura del Tiempo

* * *

Al otro lado del portal se podían ver relojes bajo un cielo nocturno estrellado. Relojes de bolsillo, de muñeca, de cuco, de arena... Estaban en el suelo, en las ramas de los árboles, en el arrollo y por todas partes.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Marcia- Esta tiene que ser la dimensión más rara en la que hemos estado.

-¿Has olvidado esa que estaba habitada por gatitos con caras humanas?

A los dos les recorrió un escalofrío por haber recordado eso. Cuando empezaron a buscar a su alrededor, enseguida encontraron lo que buscaban.

-Mira, Marci. Esa debe ser la rueda.

Comet señaló a un gran engranaje hueco por dentro. Cuando se acercaron a él vieron que el centro parecía una rueda de hámster gigante. Su tamaño era más que suficiente como para que algo que duplicase en altura a un humano adulto cupiese dentro.

-¿Y cómo arrancamos esto?

-Permíteme.

Llena de confianza, Marcia se metió en la rueda e intentó hacerla avanzar como lo haría un roedor mascota. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Por mucho que lo intentara, la rueda no cedía lo más mínimo.

-Ahora lo haremos a mi manera. ¡Rotación con mapache multicolor!

Un mapache de colores vivos surgió a toda velocidad de la varita envuelto en luz. Rebotó un par de veces en el interior del engranaje sin resultados. Antes de que Comet pudiese pensar otro hechizo, la voz de una mujer de piel azul celeste con una larga melena blanca del mismo color de su túnica y que llevaba un reloj colgando del cuello llamó su atención.

-Esa magia no os servirá de nada, tenéis que usar la magia de los deditos. -dijo mientras se señalaba a los dedos de los pies.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Comet.

-Soy Madre Tiempo. Y este de aquí es Pedrusco, es una piedra. Pero no se lo digáis, es muy sensible con el tema.

-¿Madre Tiempo? -preguntó Marcia- Entonces usted es la que tiene que mover esa rueda.

-¡Eh, mirad! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado montada en la rueda? -preguntó Comet.

-Ah, pues desde siempre. O al menos hasta que alguien congeló el tiempo y me permitió salir de ella. ¡Oh, ¿qué es eso?!

-Es barro. -respondió Marcia.

Madre Tiempo saltó al charco de barro y comenzó a revolcarse en él.

-¡Oh, es magnífico! ¡Me encanta el barro!

Luego se metió un poco de barro en la boca y lo escupió. Marcia se sacudió el barro que le había salpicado y le dijo:

-Bueno, Madre Tiempo, ¿qué le parece si vuelve a poner en marcha el universo?

-Oh, qué pena no haber descubierto esto antes.

Ya no estaba escuchando. No prestaba atención a nada que no fuese el barro. Pero a Comet se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió un puñado de barro y lo puso en la rueda.

-Mire, ahora puede jugar con el barro en su rueda.

-Pues... reconozco que es una oferta muy tentadora... pero paso. ¡Oh, barro de un color un pelín diferente, y una ramita, y un arbusto! ¡No sé qué clase de pájaro es ese pero se mueve raro!

Después de mirar al ganso, que también llevaba un reloj colgando del cuello, empezó a correr de un lado a otro. Comet y Marcia la persiguieron para intentar convencerla de que hiciese su trabajo.

-¡Espere, no puede dejar parado el tiempo! -exclamó Marcia.

-¡Sin el tiempo, los dragones no escupirán fuego y los guerricornios no lucharán entre ellos!

-¡Y todo el mundo se quedará congelado para siempre!

Madre Tiempo no los escuchaba. Pasó a través de una puerta que había en un reloj de arena gigante y se cerró detrás de ella. Antes de que Comet y Marcia pudieran siquiera intentar abrirla, oyeron un grito suyo que venía de otra parte.

-¡Carpe Diem! ¡Todo es posible!

Se encontraba a varias decenas de metros de distancia montada sobre una tortuga gigante a cámara rápida. Marcia miró hacia otro lado y vio que había una liebre enorme junto a ellos. Se montaron en ella para perseguir a la tortuga. Con lo que no contaban era con que se iba a mover a cámara superlenta.

-Odio esta dimensión. -comentó Marcia antes de bajarse.

Madre Tiempo también se bajó de su montura y cruzó el arroyo a nado. Comet y Marcia, en su lugar, lo cruzaron saltando sobre unos relojes de bolsillo de gran tamaño que flotaban sobre él. Pero al poner sus pies sobre el primero, el tiempo retrocedió para ellos y se convirtieron en bebés. Con dificultad Comet saltó hacia el segundo y el tiempo avanzó, transformándolo en un anciano. Al darse cuenta, se tocó su arrugada mejilla con la mano y exclamó de pura decepción:

-¡Oh, mis corazones!

La bebé Marcia intentó llegar al mismo reloj, pero perdió el equilibrio antes de saltar y sólo su cabeza llegó a su destino. Eso provocó una transformación un poco perturbadora ya que tan solo la parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el segundo reloj avanzó en el tiempo.

-¡Ni una palabra!

Comet se aguantó una risa y le ayudó a levantarse. Luego saltaron a la otra orilla del arroyo y recuperaron su edad normal al llegar. Pero habían perdido de vista a Madre Tiempo. Miraron a su alrededor y se fijaron en una extraña construcción con aspecto de templo.

-Puede que se haya metido ahí. -señaló Comet.

Tras subir las escaleras de la entrada, llegaron al interior que se componía de una única sala. Las paredes estaban llenas de pantallas en las que se reproducían toda clase de sucesos.

-¡Vaya, la historia de todo el universo!

Tras el comentario de asombro de Marcia, un gran tentáculo descendió desde el techo. En su extremo se abrió un ojo que miró fijamente a Comet. A los pocos segundos, se retiró y todas las pantallas empezaron a reproducir lo mismo.

-Si... ¡si soy yo!

Así, él y Marcia pudieron ver algunos sucesos de su vida. Las pantallas no reprodujeron toda su vida, sólo algunos momentos: la primera vez que jugó con sus primeros juguetes, aquella vez que cogió la carroza real con 3 años y su madre le persiguió por toda la capital, cuando tenía 6 años y su niñera (que también era guardia real) le enseñó a usar la espada, Cabezaponi y él robándoles el oro a unos ogros a los 9... Terminó viéndose a sí mismo en tiempo real como si las pantallas fueran espejos.

-¡Qué gracia me hace verme!

-Aquí debe estar registrado todo lo que hemos hecho en la vida.

En ese momento, el ojo miró a Marcia y las pantallas comenzaron a mostrar su vida. En la guardería, cuando Jake pasó junto a ella y le saludó con la cabeza; en el colegio, cuando Jake pasó junto a ella y le saludó con la cabeza; en el instituto, cuando Jake pasó junto a ella y le saludó con la cabeza... Ver esas imágenes hizo que todo su ánimo se desmoronara.

-Llevo... saludándolo así... toda la vida.

Comet se acercó a ella con la intención de decirle algo que la consolara. Pero un grito captó la atención de los dos antes de que pudiera hacerlo:

-¡Eh, chicos! ¿A que este sitio es increíble? ¡Es como vivir en el futuro!

-¡Madre Tiempo! -gritó Marcia antes de correr para atraparla.

-¡Ataque de serpientes verde esmeralda!

Pero el hechizo atrapó a dos chicas.

-Buen trabajo, Comet, la has cogido. -dijo Marcia sin ocultar su molestia porque ella también estaba atada por las serpientes.

Comet puso una sonrisa culpable y luego ayudó a quitar el enredo de serpientes. Marcia agarró el brazo de Madre Tiempo y empezó a conducirla fuera del templo.

-Muy bien, amiguita, de vuelta a la rueda.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, el ojo enfocó a Madre Tiempo y su vida empezó a reproducirse. Al principio ella estaba corriendo en la Rueda del Progreso con cara de orgullo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, su cara iba cambiando y mostrando un aburrimiento extremo y un deseo de salir y explorar lo que había más allá. Al ver esto, Comet y Marcia empezaron a sentirse mal por querer obligarla a volver ahí.

-Bah, tenéis razón, volveré a la rueda. Total solo es para toda la eternidad.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Marcia- No podemos obligarla a estar atrapada en esa rueda para siempre. Pero tampoco podemos dejar parado el tiempo.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de mover esa rueda.

Mientras Madre Tiempo salía del templo, un hámster enorme subió las escaleras. Ella lo acarició, y entonces, una idea les vino a la cabeza.

-Marci, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Creo que sí.

Comet reunió a otros tres hámsteres que estaban junto al templo y los llevaron a la Rueda del Progreso. Luego sacó su varita y tras un hechizo, el engranaje recibió unas extensiones. Los roedores estaban atados a ella como caballos a una carroza y, en la parte superior, había una silla.

-En realidad yo estaba pensando en... Bueno, ¿qué más da? Así también valdrá.

-Ahora podrá hacer girar la rueda y explorar la dimensión al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, gracias chicos! Como recompensa, podéis llevaros todo el barro que queráis. Incluso del bueno.

-No, gracias. -respondió Marcia.

-Ah, una cosa más. Mejor no volváis a detener el tiempo. Es algo frágil, ya me entendéis. Bueno, hasta la vista. ¡En marcha, hámsteres del tiempo!

Tras agitar las riendas, se pusieron en marcha y tiraron de la rueda. Su idea había funcionado y ya no giraba fija en el mismo sitio, sino que rodaba y avanzaba por el terreno. Mientras contemplaban el trabajo bien hecho, Comet se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-Un momento, la rueda se mueve.

-¡Tenemos que volver! -gritaron a la vez.

* * *

Tierra

Instituto de Echo Creek

* * *

Salieron del portal tan rápido que Comet se cayó y Marcia casi lo hace también. Pero logró mantenerse de pié mientras Jake se acercaba en su monopatín. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella agitó su cabeza como saludo que le fue devuelto por Jake. Mientras él pasaba de largo, Marcia recordó cómo se sintió al ver esa misma escena una y otra vez en el templo del tiempo. Después de unos segundos de reunir valor, antes de que Jake se alejara demasiado, al fin lo dijo:

-Hola, Jake.

Jake se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Hola, Marcia. -luego pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno dijera nada- Bueno, hasta luego.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha. Marcia aguantó todo lo que pudo hasta que desapareció de su vista y, cuando lo hizo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se llevó la mano al corazón que le latía a toda velocidad. Tuvo que apoyarse en una taquilla porque pensaba que iba a desmayarse, pero algo distrajo su atención:

-¡Te has lanzado, has hablado con él! ¿Qué ha sido de lo de "esperar al momento adecuado"?

-Bueno, he pensado que si una tiene tiempo, ¿por qué malgastarlo? Creo que por fin he progresad...

* * *

Dimensión del Espacio-Tiempo

Llanura del Tiempo

* * *

-¡Oh, chicos, sabéis lo mucho que me encanta el barro! ¡Jajajaja!


	16. Reformatorio S Hugo para Prín Rebeldes

_Con esta llamada yo te diría_

 _felicidades, hoy es tu día._

 _¡Felicidades, hoy es tu día!_

Comet se alegraba de poder, al menos, felicitar a Cabezaponi por su cumpleaños. Pero le habría gustado hacerlo en persona y no por espejo mágico.

-Y también tengo una sorpresa, he hecho tus cupcakes favoritos.

-¡¿Los de virutas explosivas?!

-Miralo tú mismo.

Comet cogió una bandeja que había sobre su mesa y la puso frente al espejo. En ella había una serie de cupcakes con virutas que se convertían en diminutos fuegos artificiales.

-¡Jo, tío, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias, Dragonfly! -pero luego miró a un lado y su entusiasmo desapareció- Es decir, mi más sincera gratitud por tu regalo. Pero me temo que no me hallo en disposición de disfrutar de esos dulces. ¿Tendrías la bondad de donarlos a los huérfanos de Galafamor en mi nombre?

Esa última parte desconcertó a Comet. Su amigo nunca habría rechazado unps cupcakes explosivos.

-¿Te has vuelto a dar un golpe en el cuerno?

Antes de responder, Cabezaponi miró a ambos lados.

-No, tío, es que no nos dejan recibir paquetes en San Hugo.

Como de costumbre, Comet gritó de puro terror al oír ese nombre y corrió por toda la habitación dejando caer los cupcakes. Cuando dejó de gritar, Cabezaponi sólo podía ver unas piernas sobresaliendo de debajo de una alfombra.

-¿Dragonfly?

-Perdona, -dijo saliendo del interior del baúl y rodeando la alfombra- es que no soporto ni oír ese nombre.

-Relájate, que soy yo el que está encerrado.

-Ya lo sé. Si no lo estuvieses podríamos hacer una superfiesta. Primero, un té metamórfico en la tetería de Colourtux, luego nos tiraríamos por las sinuosas laderas de las montañas Zaya y luego en la Sala Nubes.

-Eso sí que sería genial. ¡El mejor cumple de mi vida!

Después de esa exclamación, un sonido de puerta abriéndose se oyó detrás de él. Cabezaponi miró a los lados y su cara palideció.

-¡Oh, no! ¡He expresado mis emociones en público y es mi tercer aviso! -luego unas guardias enmascaradas lo agarraron y tiraron de él- ¡No, no, por favor! ¡Me llevan a la celda de doblega-aislamiento! ¡NOOOOO!

-¡Cabezaponi! -gritó Comet mientras la comunicación se cortaba- No te mereces eso.

-¿Listo para desahogar tus frustraciones machacando monstruos? -preguntó Marcia mientras entraba en la habitación.

-¡Es horrible, Marci! Un mejor amigo no debería dejar que su mejor amigo pase un mal cumple. ¡Y Cabezaponi está pasando el peor de su vida!

-¿Cabezaponi? -preguntó con un tono que no ocultaba lo mal que le caía esa cabeza de unicornio flotante- Aquí es cuando yo me largo.

-¡Marci, tenemos que sacarlo de esa cárcel!

-¿Una fuga? Haberlo dicho antes. -su tono había cambiado y mostraba emoción- ¿Pero a ti no te aterra tanto San Hugo que...?

Comet volvió a correr de un lado a otro gritando. Terminó metiéndose en su armario.

-Aún ni hemos salido.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó mientras volvía a donde estaba rodeando de nuevo la alfombra.

-¿Qué hay debajo de esa alfombra a la que le salen piernas?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra pisarla.

-Volvamos al tema de la fuga.

-No será fácil, Marci. Nadie se ha escapado nunca de ahí.

-No es así. ¿Has olvidado el príncipe monstruo que intentó robarte la cara? Si alguien que hace un plan tan estúpido pudo escaparse, para mí estará tirado. He visto todas las series y películas sobre fugas. Sólo necesitamos paciencia, valor, inteligencia y, por supuesto, la herramienta clave de todas las fugas, -dijo mientras se la sacaba del bolsillo- la horquilla del pelo.

-O podemos usar mis tijeras dimensionales para abrir un portal directamente a su celda y volver antes de que nadie se dé ni cuenta.

* * *

Dimensión desconocida

Terrenos junto al Reformatorio de San Hugo

* * *

-Comet, esto no es la celda de Cabezaponi.

Estaban en un terreno rocoso muy irregular a excepción de un camino en el que se encontraban ellos.

-Qué raro, no suelo fallar al abrir portales.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más un portal se abrió casi a su lado. De él surgió una gran carroza tirada por caballos cíborg a toda velocidad. A penas tuvieron tiempo para apartarse y no ser arrollados. Luego, desde el otro lado de una gran roca, observaron adónde se dirigía. Era un enorme y aterrador castillo amurallado con alambres de espino sobre sus muros. En la única puerta de la muralla, había una pequeña mujer jorobada con una pata de palo y una lente como único ojo acompañada por dos guardias enmascaradas. La carroza se detuvo frente a la puerta y de su interior, salió un grupo de príncipes de diferentes especies.

-Ah, por fin han llegado los nuevos. -dijo la mujer baja- Bienvenidos al Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes.

Desde su escondite, Comet soltó un grito y se ocultó por completo detrás de la roca.

-Con que están entrando príncipes nuevos. -comentó Marcia- Podríamos aprovechar eso para infiltrarnos. Ahora sólo necesitamos unos...

-¡Transformación resplandeciente!

Una luz procedente de la varita envolvió a Comet. Cuando se apagó, su ropa se había transformado. Ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros rasgados, unas botas y unas pulseras negras con pinchos, y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Hala, está muy bien hecho! Ahora yo.

-¡Transformación resplandeciente!

Marcia no pudo evitar llevarse una decepción. Llevaba puesto un traje de gala azul con borlas en los hombros y una capa. Y además, su pelo estaba más corto.

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué no me has convertido en una de esas guardias con máscara.

-No sé yo, te sienta muy bien el azul.

Sabiendo que no había tiempo para otra transformación, Marcia se tragó su orgullo y los dos fueron sigilosamente hacia el grupo de príncipes que estaba frente a la entrada.

-Colóquense todos en fila. Nuestro director, el Señor Atroz, estará impaciente por empezar el proceso reformatorio. Síganme.

Todos hicieron lo que la mujer jorobada les ordenó. Una fila de príncipes la siguió con Comet y Marcia a la cola. A medida que se adentraban en el castillo, el miedo aumentaba en Comet. Estaba metiéndose en un sitio que tan sólo mencionarlo le producía terror. Marcia se dió cuenta y le dijo:

-Cálmate o nos descubrirán.

Tras cruzar el gran portón de entrada, fueron llevados a un vestíbulo. En él, acompañado por otras dos guardias, había un hombre de pelo gris que vestía un traje morado. Los miró a todos como si le dieran asco. Marcia pensó que él debía ser el director. Cuando todos habían entrado, les obligaron a ponerse en fila horizontal. Así, Comet y Marcia pudieron ver mejor a los príncipes con los que estaban. De izquierda a derecha, uno era parte pez, otro era un minotauro, el siguiente tenía dos cabezas, otro parecía proceder de una dimensión habitada por hadas, uno que tenía 6 brazos y por último estaban Comet y Marcia.

-Cada uno de ustedes, -comenzó a decir Atroz mientras caminaba de un lado a otro delante de sus nuevos internados- está aquí por una razón. Por salvaje, por testarudo... -se detuvo en cuanto vio que el príncipe pez estaba haciendo un globo de chicle y continuó tras reventárselo- Por molesto. Como miembros de una casa real, no tienen derecho a comportarse de esa forma, ni a la libertad. Cuando haya terminado con ustedes, dejarán de causar problemas. No importa que sean de Duendetopía o... -hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Comet- de Mewni.

Luego puso un dedo sobre uno de los corazones de las mejillas de Comet. Al hacer contacto, aparecieron unas grietas de luz sobre la piel de Comet y él puso una mueca de dolor. Al cabo de unos segundos, Atroz retiró su dedo y Comet se llevó una mano a donde le dolía.

-Supongo que algunos de ustedes estarán pensando en escaparse. -dijo Atroz tras ver que el príncipe de dos cabezas sacaba unas tijeras dimensionales de su bolsillo y quitárselas- Pero esto no funciona aquí. Hay un cristal tramorfídeo en la torre 3. Nada puede abrir un portal entre los muros de San Hugo. Por lo que pueden ir soltando las tijeras que hayan colado.

Con caras de fastidio, los otros príncipes sacaron sus tijeras de los bolsillos y las dejaron caer al suelo. Comet iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Marcia lo detuvo y le susurró:

-Cuando hayamos sacado a Cabezaponi de su celda, iremos a por ese cristal. Entonces, las tijeras serán nuestro billete de salida.

-Con esto concluye la presentación. Ahora Jemina les guiará para que se registren. -dijo Atroz mientras abandonaba la sala- Estoy seguro de que se convertirán en auténticos príncipes... de un modo u otro.

-Muy bien, acompáñenme. Cuanto antes sean registrados, antes podremos comenzar a eliminar cualquier indicio de libertad.

Los príncipes volvieron a formar una fila detrás de ella. Parecía el mejor momento para separarse del grupo. A Marcia no le llevó mucho tiempo pensar en algo que provocara una distracción.

-He oído que el primero en registrarse consigue una habitación con ventana en el piso más bajo.

Al oír esas palabras, los príncipes se lanzaron a la carrera para ver quién llegaba primero.

-¡Respetad la cola!

Jemina y las guardias fueron corriendo detrás de ellos, dejando a Comet y a Marcia sin vigilancia. Se fueron por otro pasillo para empezar a buscar las celdas.

A medida que avanzaban, Marcia pensaba que Comet tenía una idea equivocada de ese sitio. Todo estaba muy decorado: lámparas de araña, retratos de reyes de distintas dimensiones, jarrones con plantas. No parecía un reformatorio. Pero él no tenía esa impresión.

-Este sitio no es como me lo imaginaba.

-Sí, rescatar a Cabezaponi va a estar tirado. No se diferencia mucho de un internado de lujo de la Tierra, sólo que con más seguridad.

-No, Marci, es peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Mira.

Comet señaló a una ventana, a través de ella se podía ver un ejercicio práctico. Quien lo realizaba era el príncipe con cara de elefante que se había fugado unas semanas atrás. Estaba montado sobre un enorme caballo cíborg que galopaba hacia una muñeca de tamaño humano pintada como si fuera una princesa. Detrás de ella había una placa de madera con un monstruo pintado. El príncipe agarró a la muñeca y luego siguió galopando en dirección contraria hacia un hombre con aspecto de noble. Ese debía ser el profesor.

-Ya sabes a qué clase de chicos meten aquí, pueden sacar provecho de todo esto.

Tras las palabras de Marcia, continuaron la búsqueda. No llegaron a ver al príncipe monstruo bajándose del caballo y dándole un bocado a la muñeca que acababa de salvar.

-¡No, los príncipes salvan a las princesas, no se las comen! ¡No te irás de aquí hasta que lo hagas bien!

Tras un rato caminando, llegaron a un pasillo en el que ponía "Dormitorios". El pasillo tenía muchas puertas a los lados, cada una de ellas con un agujero con barrotes. Se asomaron a uno de ellos para ver el interior. Marcia quedó asombrada por lo que estaban viendo. Cada vez tenía más claro que ese sitio no era tan malo.

-¡Hala! Las habitaciones tienen lujo por un tubo.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

-¡Venga ya, eso no puedes negarlo! El armario es de caoba y la colcha de la cama tiene tanto terciopelo que podría parar un tren.

-¿Es que no ves lo que pasa aquí?

Marcia se dio cuenta de que había ignorado al príncipe de la habitación. Estaba bailando agarrado a una pareja imaginaria sin música.

-¿Un baile?

-Mira, déjalo. Encontremos a Cabezaponi y larguémonos de aquí para no volver.

Buscaron en unas cuantas habitaciones hasta que en una de ellas vieron la sombra de una cabeza de unicornio flotando junto a una ventana.

-Ahí está.

-Bien, marchando magia para derribar la puerta.

-Guarda la varita. Tenemos que ser sigilosos o nos descubrirán. Ya te dije que necesitaríamos esta horquilla.

Pero cuando intentó forzar la cerradura, sólo descubrió que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Entraron y Comet empezó a cantar:

 _En esta visita yo te diría_

 _felicidades, hoy es tu..._

-¿Quieres que nos pillen o qué?

-Perdona. Eh, Cabezaponi, somos nosotros. ¡Venimos a rescatarte para irnos de fiesta!

El del cumpleaños se dio la vuelta, mostrando una visión que espantó a Comet. Sus crines que siempre ondeaban al viento habían sido trenzadas como las de algunos caballos de competición de la Tierra. Sus ojos ahora no reflejaban el menor indicio de emociones y en su boca había dibujada una siniestra sonrisa propia de alguien alienado.

-Lo lamento, pero debo rechazar esa amable oferta. Un príncipe no se va de fiesta.

-¡Este no es el Cabezaponi que conozco!

-Déjame intentar algo. Eh, Cabezacuerno, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy plasta terrícola.

-Señorita, debo decirle que ese lenguaje sólo es propio de las cloacas de Galafamor.

-Pues no sé qué decirte, Comet. A mí me cae mejor así.

Ignorando el último comentario, Comet agarró a su amigo y comenzó a sacudirle la cabeza.

-¡Vuelve en ti, Cabezaponi, vuelve!

Sin alterar lo más mínimo su cara, él se limitó a decir:

-Ya que os habéis presentado en mis aposentos, ¿os gustaría acompañarme en la hora del té?

-¡¿Lo ves, Marci?! ¡Esto es lo que te hacen aquí!

-Relájate. Cuando inutilicemos ese cristal y salgamos de aquí, él por fin será alguien de provecho para la sociedad.

Mientras hablaba, cogió una jarra para café y un portavelas que estaban en la habitación.

-¿Porqué coges esas cosas?

-Para hacer un señuelo. Esto lo vi en una peli, "Fuga de la cárcel Montaña". Confía en mí, funcionará como le funcionó a Helen la Inocente.

Luego cogió uno de los cordeles que adornaban las cortinas y colgó los demás objetos con ella. Luego tapó su señuelo con la cortina para que sólo pudiese verse una silueta con la que las guardias pensarían que el prisionero seguiría dentro.

Terminado su trabajo en la habitación, Marcia se asomó por la puerta para comprobar si era seguro salir. Tras confirmar que todo estaba despejado, Comet salió con Cabezaponi agarrado.

-Escaparse va en contra de las normas. Guardias. Guardias.

A pesar de que estaba dando la voz de alarma, el volumen de la voz de Cabezaponi no se elevaba. Todo habría ido bien, de no ser porque se encontraron con una guardia en uno de los pasillos. Corrieron en la otra dirección para intentar despistarla y acabaron metiéndose en un gran salón. En él, había muchas mesas redondas con un príncipe sentado en cada una. Todos ellos tenían una taza de té en la mano y repetían una y otra vez: "Con el meñique hago un ángulo recto, luego el té bebo". Sus miradas estaban totalmente perdidas, no parecía que se hubiesen dado cuenta de que tres personas acababan de entrar en el salón.

-Esto es peor que la peor de mis pesadillas.

-Sí, ya lo imagino.

Marcia vio en ese momento que ella era la que se había equivocado con ese sitio. No era un internado, ni siquiera un reformatorio. Era un centro en el que lavaban el cerebro a los príncipes para que dejen de comportarse como son en realidad.

-Con el meñique hago un ángulo recto, luego el té bebo. -comenzó a decir Cabezaponi a la vez que los demás.

-¿Por qué repites eso tú también? ¡Si ni siquiera tienes dedos!

-¡Comet, ahí viene la guardia de antes!

A toda prisa se escondieron detrás de una de las mesas. La guardia entró en el salón miró a ambos lados. Al comprobar que no estaban a plena vista, comenzó a buscar por las mesas. A ese paso, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los encontrara.

-¿Nos escapamos con una explosión?

-No, nada de magia. Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nadie sepa que hemos entrado.

-Pues a mí no me van a quitar mi libertad.

-¡Eso es, Comet! -exclamó antes de levantarse y recitar- ¡No es ilegal, tener libertad!

Cogió la taza del príncipe más cercano y se la arrojó a la guardia. Al ver eso, fue como si todos hubiesen salido de un trance. Dejaron de repetir su consigna y miraron a Marcia.

-¡Venga todos! ¡No es ilegal, tener libertad!

En la sala se encontraba el mismo príncipe diminuto que había entrado con ellos en el vestíbulo. Con algo de esfuerzo, cogió una taza más grande que él e imitó a Marcia:

-¡No es ilegal, tener libertad!

Entonces, todos los demás comenzaron a rebelarse y a arrojarle el té a la guardia. Aprovechando el alboroto, Comet y Marcia escaparon del salón con Cabezaponi. Nada más salir, él se rió y dijo:

-Vaya regañina.

-¿Has oído, Marci? Se ha reído de la autoridad. Eso significa que el auténtico Cabezaponi sigue ahí dentro.

* * *

Despacho del Director Atroz

* * *

-¿Un motín? ¿En mi institución?

Después de hablar, Atroz dio la vuelta a su sillón. Así pudo ver a Jemina y las guardias aterrorizadas por su reacción.

-Cerrad todo San Hugo y encontrad al librepensador que ha iniciado todo esto. Así sofocaremos este motín en ciernes. -luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Sofocar. Sofocar. No estoy seguro de que sea la palabra adecuada. Su uso es correcto, pero no creo que exprese lo que realmente quiero decir. ¡Traedme un diccionario!

* * *

Pasillos de San Hugo

* * *

Mientras tanto, Comet y Marcia seguían corriendo en dirección al cristal que bloqueaba su única salida. Pasaron al lado de una sala donde había un buen número de guardias, pero ninguna se movía. Al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzaron la persecución. ¡Las guardias eran robots! Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera sorprenderse, otro grupo se acercaba a ellos de frente. Cogieron la primera desviación que vieron y entraron en la primera puerta que vieron. Marcia comenzó a atrancarla con cualquier objeto que tenía a mano y le dijo a Comet:

-¡Rápido, busca un escondite!

Pero a él se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Hizo aparecer unas botas idénticas a las que llevaba en ese momento con su varita y las colocó tras una cortina. Luego se pegaron a la pared al lado puerta y esperaron a que entraran. Cuando derribaron la puerta, las guardias robot, fueron directas a las botas-cebo y ellos aprovecharon para escapar.

* * *

Dormitorios de San Hugo

* * *

En ese momento, todos los príncipes que estaban en el salón de té estaban siendo encerrados en sus habitaciones.

-El motín ha sido reprimido. -informó Jemina a su jefe- En breve encontraremos al agitador y lo encerraremos en la celda de doblega-aislamiento. Sé que no necesita que le hablen de su eficacia, pero en esta habitación está el mayor éxito de dicha celda, el príncipe Cabezaponi. -dijo mientras señalaba al señuelo cubierto por las cortinas- Antes un rebelde sin causa, ahora nuestro alumno más ejemplar.

-Bien, me alegro de que se haya reprimido el botín. Aunque reprimir tampoco me suena bien. Ve preparando la celda, Jemina. Yo dirigiré la caza personalmente.

* * *

Sala de piedra

* * *

Ya no estaban seguros de por donde seguir. De lo que sí estaban convencidos era de que si les atrapaban, sería el fin. Seguían corriendo, no podían detenerse.

Llegaron al final del pasillo en el que se encontraban y llegaron a una enorme sala circular con el techo alto. Por un agujero se filtraba la única fuente de luz que caía sobre el suelo. En el centro, había un extraño dibujo de una luna junto a una estrella de 5 puntas y otra de 8. Pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que estaba pintado en el techo, un ejército de demonios alados. Parecía como si fuesen a salir en cualquier momento de la pintura para invadir el castillo.

-¿Qué es este sitio? -preguntó Marcia.

-No lo sé.

Pero por mucho que eso les intrigara, el sonido de ladridos que se acercaban les hizo ponerse en marcha otra vez. Salieron de la sala por otro pasillo, pero los ladridos se acercaban cada vez más. A ese paso les alcanzarían. Pero Marcia vio una vía de escape en la pared, una trampilla en la que ponía "Lavandería".

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos entra, nos vemos abajo!

Comet entró primero con Cabezaponi aún en brazos. Luego Marcia se dispuso a tirarse, pero paró en seco.

-¡Se me ha enganchado la capa!

-¡Marci! -gritó Comet mientras caía y se alejaba cada vez más.

Durante un rato, siguió bajando mientras se deslizaba por el conducto de la ropa sucia. Al final, aterrizó sobre una montaña de ropa lujosa, miró a su amigo a los ojos y le dijo:

-¡Rápido, tienes que ayudarme a salvar a Marci! ¡No puedo hacerlo solo!

-Los que infrinjan las normas serán encerrados en la celda de doblega-aislamiento.

-¿Por qué no puedes recordar quién eres?

* * *

Celda de doblega-aislamiento

* * *

Marcia había sido capturada y llevada dentro. Todo lo que había dentro era una silla clavada al suelo, un espejo y una pantalla para proyecciones. Las guardias la sentaron en la silla y le pusieron los grilletes que formaban parte de esta en los brazos. Cuando salieron, ella sacó su horquilla de la boca y, cogiéndola con los dientes, la usó para forzar los cerrojos de sus ataduras. Su plan terminó con la horquilla cayendo al suelo y con ambos grilletes aún cerrados.

-¡Venga ya!

Una trampilla se abrió en el techo y de su interior descendió una corona conectada a un cable que se posó sobre su cabeza. Unos diminutos brazos mecánicos se desplegaron de ésta y le agarraron los párpados para que no pudiera ni pestañear. Algo comenzó a proyectarse en la pantalla. No tenía más opción que leer lo que había escrito: "Una Lección de Etiqueta y un Vistazo a lo Inapropiado". Luego comenzaron a aparecer, uno tras otro, retratos de caballeros de alta sociedad mientras una serie de refranes sonaban en toda la celda:

-No se necesita más ciencia, que obediencia y paciencia. Si mucho pretendes saber, obtendrás poco y al revés.

Pero esta escena estaba siendo observada. Al otro lado del espejo espía, se encontraban Atroz y Jemina con los controles de la celda.

-¡Puaj! Puedo oler su espíritu libre a través del cristal. ¡Ponlo a máxima potencia!

* * *

Lavandería de San Hugo

* * *

-De modo que así es mi fin. -dijo Comet- Tumbado en el suelo junto a un montón de ropa sucia y con un parche en el ojo.

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Aunque saliese de la lavandería, ¿cómo iba a encontrar a Marcia? Incluso si supiese dónde estaba, no sería capaz de llegar hasta ella y proteger a Cabezaponi al mismo tiempo. Y si lo dejaba ahí, se arriesgaba a que lo encontraran y toda la infiltración no habría servido para nada. Casi dándose por vencido, torció la cabeza y vio un póster en la pared. En él se mostraba la imagen de un príncipe mirando hacia el cielo con un aire solemne. Comet leyó lo que ponía:

-¿"Para una mentalidad de príncipe alcanzar, tu libertad debes eliminar"? -se puso de pié lleno de furia- ¡Te voy a eliminar yo a ti!

Cogió una vara de madera que estaba en el suelo y aporreó el póster con ella. Al cabo de un par de golpes, Comet se desmoronó. Toda esa situación lo superaba. No era capaz de ver la luz al final del túnel. Había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y no era capaz de ayudar a su otra mejor amiga. Pero en medio de su desesperación, sonaron unas risas. No eran suyas, sino de Cabezaponi. Comet levantó la vista y vio cómo la cabeza de unicornio flotante rasgaba el póster con su cuerno cada vez disfrutándolo más.

-¡Sí, qué gustazo!

-¿Cabezaponi? -cuando lo miró a los ojos, comprobó que el vacío sin emociones que antes transmitían se había desvanecido- ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Pues claro que sí, tío! Vamos a romper más cosas, da igual el qué.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada más, un grito de dolor se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Espera, reconozco ese alarido quejica poco femenino. ¡Es plasta terrícola!

-Sí, Atroz la ha cogido.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que salvarla, es tu mejor amiga.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Comet lleno de confianza otra vez.

-En la Tierra. -añadió Cabezaponi- Yo soy tu mejor amigo en general.

Siguiendo el sonido de los gritos de Marcia, descubrieron la rejilla de un conducto de ventilación. Haciendo girar su cuerno, Cabezaponi la desatornilló y los dos se metieron en el conducto.

-¡Sigue gritando, Marci! ¡Te encontraremos!

* * *

Celda de doblega-aislamiento

* * *

El proceso de lavado de cerebro continuaba su curso y la resistencia de Marcia empezaba a flaquear.

-Oh, la postura correcta en el trono. ¡AAAAHHHH, NOOOO!

-¡Sí! -exclamaba Atroz desde la sala de control- ¡Su espíritu rebelde empieza a quebrarse!

Fue ese el mismo momento en el que Comet y Cabezaponi llegaron a la rejilla de ventilación de la celda. Cuando Comet vio lo que le estaban haciendo a Marcia, se enfureció. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían hecho lo mismo a Cabezaponi, su furia creció aún más. Derribó la rejilla con un rayo de la varita y salió de él gritando:

-¡Nadie le hace eso a mis mejores amigos!

-¡¿De dónde ha sacado esa sabandija una varita?! -preguntó Atroz furioso.

Comet transformó la corona que Marcia llevaba en una libélula-monstruo que rompió el espejo espía para ir a por Atroz y Jemina. Mientras, él y Cabezaponi le quitaron los grilletes a Marcia y la sacaban de la celda.

-¡Ya ha pasado todo, Marci! ¡Pero tenemos que salir de aquí echando virutas!

Aún ligeramente afectada, Marcia preguntó con una voz débil:

-¿Podré quedarme con el traje?

Mientras los tres huían, la polilla-monstruo acorralaba al director y a su ayudante.

-¡NO! -gritaba Atroz cada vez más furioso- ¡Maldito monstruo, largo de aquí! ¡Pienso capturar a esos tres y...!

A medida que su fura se incrementaba, unas marcas en forma de trébol comenzaron a hacerse visibles en sus mejillas. Cuando Jemina las vio, exclamó:

-¡Señor, sus mejillas!

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó tapándose las mejillas con las manos- ¡No has visto nada! -atravesó el espejo roto, se sentó en la silla y abrió los ojos tanto como pudo para mirar la proyección- ¡La realeza siempre debe mantener la compostura!

* * *

Dormitorios de San Hugo

* * *

Se alejaban tan rápido como les era posible, pero no podían correr con Marcia tan débil. Pero cada vez tenía mejor cara.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí, chicos. Y me alegro de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, Cabezaponi.

-Bah, ni lo menciones. -le respondió- ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

-Pues mucho mejor.

-¡Genial! Sería cruel burlarse de lo mal que te queda el traje si no estuvieras bien.

Cuando se adentraron en el pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios, todos los príncipes encerrados empezaron a corear:

-¡No es ilegal, tener libertad! ¡No es ilegal, tener libertad! ¡No es ilegal, tener libertad!

-¡Hala! -exclamó Cabezaponi asombrado- No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero tu magia terrícola ha funcionado.

-Parece que has empezado algo importante, Marci.

Marcia dejó de apoyarse en ellos y con un aire solemne dijo:

-Mi misión aquí no ha terminado. ¡Escuchadme, hermanos rebeldes, yo os mostraré el camino! Quieren acabar con vuestra libertad. ¡Yo digo que acabemos con ellos!

Todos los príncipes gritaron en señal de afirmación. Con su varita, Comet abrió todas las celdas. Ya no era momento para andarse con sigilo, ahora iban a la carga de frente con sus refuerzos. Recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar al patio exterior donde la torre con el cristal tramorfídeo se alzaba.

Detrás de ellos, llegó un gran grupo de guardias para detenerlos. Pero esta vez nadie iba a huir. Todos los príncipes se enfrentaron a ellas mientras sus liberadores echaban abajo la torre.

-¡Lanzagranadas de fuegos artificiales!

Una bola de luz salió disparada de la varita e impactó en la torre. La explosión la derribó y todos tuvieron que evitar los escombros. Afortunadamente, sólo las guardias robot fueron aplastadas. De los restos de la torre salían pequeños fuegos artificiales que anunciaban su victoria. Comet abrió enseguida un portal a la Tierra.

-¡Venga, salgamos de aquí!

Pero cuando miró atrás, todo parecía haber terminado. Los príncipes lo festejaban bajo los fuegos artificiales que salían de la torre caída.

-Tío, yo no me muevo de aquí. -dijo Cabezaponi- ¡La Sala Nubes no es nada comparada con esto!

-Pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Sí y tú me has hecho el mejor regalo de todos, Dragonfly. Me has devuelto mi yo.

Un trío de guardias intentó atraparlos, pero Marcia las interceptó con algunas patadas y Comet las remató.

-¿Seguro que prefieres quedarte?

-Sí, tío, es mi deber. No puedo dejar que les hagan lo mismo que a mí. ¿Verdad, hermano rebelde plasta?

-Pórtate como tú sabes, hermano rebelde. -respondió Marcia.

-Voy a morderles la cara a esas robots. -dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Dale a una de mi parte!

-Vale, Marci. He superado mis miedos, he evolucionado como persona y todo lo demás. ¡Ahoralarguémonosdeaquíparanovolver! -dijo Comet agarrándola y empujándola al portal.

* * *

Celda de doblega-aislamiento

* * *

Mientras eso ocurría, Atroz continuaba observando el vídeo y repitiendo las consignas al mismo tiempo:

-"En la mesa y en el juego, se conoce al hombre luego." Uff, mucho mejor. -dijo aliviado mientras se tocaba las mejillas para asegurarse de que las marcas habían desaparecido.

Cuando se levantó de la silla, notó algo bajo uno de sus pies. Tras levantarlo, vio que acababa de pisar la horquilla que se le había caído a Marcia. La cogió y se dirigió a una biblioteca subterránea oculta en su despacho. Buscó en las estanterías hasta que encontró el libro que buscaba, "Metalurgia negra y minerales del Multiverso". Luego comenzó a seguir las instrucciones descritas en el capítulo "Orígenes de los metales y cómo conocerlos". En ellas se describía cómo preparar una mezcla que revelaría el origen de cualquier aleación metálica en función del color del que se tiñera tras introducir dicho metal en ella. Una vez terminada, dejó caer la horquilla dentro de la probeta y su contenido se tiñó de verde. Pasó a comprobar el significado del color verde en la siguiente página. En ella estaba escrito:

 **Rojo: Dimensión Gran Andrómeda**

 **Azul: Dimensión Dowager**

 **Naranja: Dimensión Galafamor**

 **Rosa: Dimensión Mewni**

 **Verde: Dimensión Tierra**

-Encontraré a los agitadores responsables de todo esto y los aplastaré. ¿Aplastar...? ¡Ese era el verbo que estaba buscando!


	17. El Día de la Mewnipendencia

Aquella tarde era inusualmente tranquila en la casa de los Díaz. No había ataque de monstruos, sólo un grupo de gente que había sido invitada sin saber realmente por qué. Estaban Ana, Fiona, Jonnah, CometFan13, Francine, el Señor Espanto y la Sensei de Marcia. Comet se puso delante de todos y golpeó el suelo con la empuñadura de una espada para hacer un ruido con el que llamar la atención de sus invitados y de Marcia.

-A ver, silencio, por favor. -nadie se calló- ¡Silencio! Supongo que todos habréis traído un arma.

-Eeem... ¿qué? -preguntó Marcia.

-La invitación decía que había que traer un arma.

-Es que yo no he entendido muy bien tu invitación. -dijo Ana.

La invitación no tenía escrita una sola letra. Era solamente un dibujo de Comet sosteniendo una espada sobre un campo lleno de calaveras junto a otros dibujos más pequeños de un yelmo, una corona y una pata de pavo.

-Yo sí la entiendo. -afirmó Espanto- Esto de aquí es un dibujo de carne, y yo he venido por la carne.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos explicaras por qué estamos aquí. -resumió Marcia.

-Hoy es 37 de Grofno... -dijo Comet como si fuese algo obvio- ¡El Día de la Mewnipendencia!

Al ver que las caras de todos sus invitados aún mostraban confusión, Comet abandonó el salón y volvió inmediatamente con un libro de aspecto infantil. Lo mostró a todos para que pudieran leer su título: "El Día de la Mewnipendencia". Lo abrió, y de las páginas salieron desplegables con los que empezó a contar la historia.

-Hace mucho tiempo, llegaron los primeros colonos a Mewni. Ellos eran un pueblo humilde y modesto con simples objetivos: vida, libertad y maíz. Pero unos monstruos malvados aparecieron para atacar a los inocentes mewmanos y arrebatarles su nuevo reino. No tenían un ejército que pudiera defenderles de los monstruos, de modo que el rey utilizó su varita mágica para transformar a simples campesinos en guerreros que les hicieran frente. Y luego lucharon, lucharon, -mientras repetía lucharon, fue pasando varias páginas sin molestarse en enseñar su contenido- lucharon, lucharon, lucharon y los mewmanos ganaron.

-¡Eh, si te has saltado lo más importante! -se quejó Marcia.

-Sí, ¿cuándo comemos? -añadió Espanto.

-El festín tendrá lugar después de la representación de La Gran Masacre de los Monstruos. Así que dividíos en dos equipos: monstruos y mewmanos.

-¿Puedo ser humano? -preguntó Espanto.

-Usted será un monstruo, lo he invitado para hacer un disfraz menos.

Entre los refunfuños del profesor troll, los invitados empezaron a elegir bando. Pero antes de que Marcia pudiera elegir, Comet la agarró por la sudadera y tiró de ella:

-Tú vas a ser mi general.

-Gracias. -respondió algo molesta porque ni había podido elegir.

Los equipos ya estaban formados. En el bando de los monstruos estaban Espanto, Ana, Fiona y Sensei, mientras que el equipo mewmano lo formaban Jonnah, Francine, CometFan13 y Marcia.

-¡Esto pinta bien! -exclamó Comet- Ahora sólo hay que haceros los disfraces con magia. ¡Y luego empezará la sangrienta batalla! ¿Sí, Marci?

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Lo que Marcia estaba señalando era un gran ojo de cristal flotante con dos estandartes a los lados y un escudo en la parte de abajo.

-Ah, sólo es el Ojo que Todo lo Ve, te sigue a todas partes.

-Es que... me está mirando.

-No te preocupes, sólo es para recordarles a los monstruos que la familia real siempre está vigilando. Pero no nos está mirando de verdad, eso sería muy raro.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Se cree que es el Ojo que Todo lo Ve pero no lo es!

Luda se carcajeaba desde uno de los salones de su castillo dónde Toffe había instalado una gran pantalla para recibir las imágenes de su nuevo artilugio espía. Las dos la miraban cómodamente sentadas en sillones.

-Es el modo más eficaz de espiar a los enemigos.

-¡Le veo hasta los poros! ¿Qué secretos esconderán?

En ese mismo momento, Muscurrana entró en el salón a través de un portal y comenzó su saludo de siempre:

-Luda, mi Señora...

-Sí, sí. -interrumpió Luda- Mira esto. Ahora podemos vigilar a Comet dondequiera que esté. En la cocina, en el baño... Eeeem, creo que mejor en el baño no.

-Pero Luda, eso es sólo un ojo. Mi cara tiene dos. En total sumo el doble de ojos que ese trasto.

-Mira, ya que se te acabó lo de hacer de espía en la Tierra, puedes ir a por bebidas y algo de picar para mí y para Toffee. Seguro que nos vamos a pasar mucho tiempo vigilando a ese crío. Puedes unirte al plan, pero sólo si te quedas calladita y te sientas atrás.

No sin antes lanzar una mirada de desprecio a Toffee, Muscurrana se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No tiene ni idea de que lo estamos observando! -exclamó Luda aún emocionada con su nueva forma de espiar.

-A veces, nuestra peor amenaza está delante de nuestras narices.

-Yo tengo la nariz en el pico.

La única respuesta de Toffee fue asentir con condescendencia.

* * *

Tierra

Jardín trasero de los Díaz

* * *

Los disfraces ya estaban terminados. Espanto llevaba unas ropas de batalla y una piedra atada a un palo como arma, Sensei llevaba un disfraz de monstruo morado, Ana de un crustáceo y Fiona parecía una versión algo más rechoncha de Muscurrana. Comet, con su disfraz de rey puesto, ayudaba a Fiona a introducir una almohada dentro de su disfraz empujándola con la empuñadura de una espada.

-Listo, con esto evitaremos que tus intestinos se conviertan en extestinos.

-Oye, Comet.

Quien le llamó la atención era Marcia desde el interior de una enorme armadura de caballero. Era tan grande, que le haría imposible moverla de no ser porque estaba encantada para copiar los movimientos que hacía Marcia en su interior.

-He mirado en tu... espera. -dijo antes de levantar el yelmo- He mirado en tu libro y... creo que hay algo que no está... bien.

-¿El qué? Déjame ver.

Comet intentó coger el libro, pero el brazo de la armadura que lo sostenía estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarlo. Marcia volvió a meter los suyos dentro para soltarlo. Después de cogerlo, Comet lo abrió por una de las páginas que describían la batalla. Los desplegables mostraban a unos guerreros mewmanos enormes contra un grupo reducido de monstruos desarmados. Luego Comet echó un vistazo a los monstruos falsos dentro de unos disfraces un tanto cutres y al equipo de mewmanos en sus relucientes armaduras gigantescas.

-Vaya, tienes razón, Marci. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta. -luego sacó la varita y apuntó a las armas de los caballeros- Más grande, más grande, más afilada. Y tú, Francine, tienes que ir montada en guerricornio.

Todas sus armas se volvieron mucho más grandes y peligrosas. Y con el último hechizo, Comet convocó a un guerricornio con el tamaño adecuado para que lo cabalgara alguien del tamaño de la armadura. El despiadado animal, miró a su jinete y le lanzó una sonrisa un poco macabra.

-Bien, y ahora a los monstruos.

Sin decir nada, agitó la varita y las armas primitivas que tenían desaparecieron.

-¡Eh! -se quejó Fiona.

-Vamos, sois monstruos. -dijo Comet- Usad las garras y los colmillos.

Marcia intentó coger el libro que Comet había dejado caer al suelo, pero los enormes guanteletes de su armadura eran demasiado grandes y no lo conseguía. Se agachó tanto como pudo y sacó los brazos del interior para lograr alcanzarlo.

-Comet, sé que los monstruos son malvados y todo eso. Pero esto me parece... un poco injusto.

-¿Injusto?

Comet volvió a coger el libro y a mirar la misma página. ¿Que era injusto? Ni se lo había planteado. Pero, las palabras de Marcia empezaron a hacerle dudar. Nunca había mirado el libro entero, sólo le parecía importante saber que los monstruos atacaron y que su pueblo los derrotó. Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que la maza de Jonnah se había caído cerca de él, justo encima de Fiona.

-¡Lo siento, Fiona! -se disculpó.

-¡Rápido, quitádsela! -gritó Ana- ¡Se está retorciendo de dolor! Ah, ya ha parado, no hay prisa.

-¡Papá! -llamó Marcia.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-Camaradas, ya ha empezado. -dijo Muscurrana a sus compañeras- Toffee me ha sustituido por el ojo electrónico.

-No nos importa. -respondió la osa.

-¡Pues debería! Cuando menos lo esperes, Toffee te sustituirá por un cucurucho de helado electrónico. -dijo señalando a su cuerno- Y a ti por otro cucurucho electrónico. -le dijo a la cerda- Y a ti por... ¿Qué es lo que haces tú exactamente? -preguntó a la mujer de dos cabezas.

-Pues somos dos así que... -empezó una cabeza sin saber cómo responder.

-Quizá sea ese el tema. -terminó la otra cabeza.

-¿Has acabado? -preguntó Toffee detrás de Muscurrana.

Ella se dio la vuelta totalmente sorprendida. ¿Cómo había podido ponerse tan cerca sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Les ruego a todas que dirijan su mirada a la pantalla de nuestro nuevo dispositivo de vigilancia. Como pueden ver, el príncipe Dragonfly está recreando nuestro momento favorito en la historia de Mewni: la Gran Masacre de los Monstruos.

-A mí es el momento que menos me gusta. -comentó la osa.

-Podemos sacar provecho de esta ocasión.

Toffee cogió una maza medieval negra que tenía un botón amarillo en el mango. Tras pulsarlo, la bola con pinchos se dividió en cuatro partes y un diminuto portal se abrió en medio de ellas. Luego cogió el mando que Luda tenía en la mano, cosa que no hizo que ella apartara la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Por qué enviar un ejército a por un objeto cuando se puede entregar en mano?

Introdujo el mando de la tele en el portal y éste reapareció justo delante de Luda.

-¡Hala, menudo artilugio! -exclamó Luda sin desviar la mirada.

-Y no creo que se vaya a dar cuenta de que hay un monstruo de verdad.

-¿Quieres decir que esos monstruos de ahí no son de verdad?

Toffee se quedó unos segundos mirando a Luda evitando poner una cara que expresara lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento.

-No. A ver, ¿quién quiere traerle a Luda su varita?

Todos los monstruos empezaron a mirar a otro lado esperando que no les obligasen a ir ahí. Pero Muscurrana dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-Lo haré yo.

-Ya lo suponía, pedazo de basura grasienta. -respondió Toffee mientras le daba la maza.

* * *

Tierra

Jardín trasero de los Díaz

* * *

Todo estaba listo para comenzar la recreación de la batalla. Monstruos y mewmanos estaban en sus puestos esperando la señal de inicio. Aunque una de los monstruos se llevó un gran susto cuando una maza casi cae encima de ella.

-¡Lo siento, Fiona! -se disculpó Jonnah.

-¡Venga ya! -se quejó ella.

Mientras, en el balcón de su habitación-torre, Comet seguía mirando el libro y pensando en lo que Marcia le había dicho. En todas las páginas sobre la batalla, el mismo patrón se repetía: los guerreros mewmanos tenían todas las de ganar. Eran más grandes, más fuertes y con más armas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó que lo llamaban.

-Comet, ya está todo listo. Empezaremos cuando des la señal. -dijo Marcia antes de percatarse de que parecía que algo preocupaba a Comet- O también podemos pasar de la batalla y nos vamos a comer.

-No, lo haremos. Será... divertido.

-Bueno, como quieras. -dijo mientras se ponía el yelmo y volvía a su posición.

-¡Caballeros de Mewni, coged vuestras mortales armas y expulsad a esos malvados monstruos!

Tras dar la orden, Comet lanzó un rayo de su varita al cielo que explotó emitiendo una potente luz como si fuese una bengala. Cuando esta se extinguió, los dos bandos lanzaron un grito de guerra y se lanzaron al ataque.

Por supuesto, el lado de los monstruos se estampó figuradamente contra un muro de piedra. No eran rivales para los caballeros con sus armaduras gigantes y sus poderosas armas. Fiona, que se había quedado atrás contempló cómo los ataques de sus compañeros eran inútiles y dijo para sí misma:

-No puedo hacerlo. Me haré invisible.

Se ocultó tras el follaje de un árbol que Comet había hecho crecer para que el jardín se pareciese más al terreno sobre el que ocurrió la primera batalla. Y justo en ese momento, Muscurrana atravesó un portal que ella misma abrió. Tras un rápido vistazo, localizó a su objetivo en el balcón y luego tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar la maza que había caído por tercera vez.

-¡Lo siento, Fiona!

-¡Venga ya! -se quejó Muscurrana.

Mientras Muscurrana avanzaba por el campo de batalla, Comet observaba cada vez más horrorizado el curso de ésta. ¿De verdad había sido así? De ser cierto, parecía imposible distinguir a los malos de los buenos. La gran espada de CometFan13 casi aplastó a Espanto y el guerricornio de Francine corrió salvajemente para golpear a Ana con su cabeza. Tan culpable se sentía que dejó caer su varita en el borde del balcón.

El monstruo que se había infiltrado casi había cumplido su objetivo. Con todo el mundo pendiente de la batalla, nadie se percataba de que ella se encontraba trepando la torre a punto de alcanzar la varita de Comet. Cuando por fin la tuvo a su alcance, cogió la maza-portal de su cinturón y apretó el botón. Pero nada pasó. Apretó más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Llena de nervios apretó una y otra vez a toda velocidad pero sin éxito. Miró hacia arriba para comprobar si podían descubrirla y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba el artefacto de Toffee. La varita estaba al alcance de su mano. Sólo tenía que estirar el brazo, agarrarla y salir por un portal antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos casi habían hecho contacto, oyó una voz sorprendida:

-¿Fiona?

Antes siquiera de que Comet pudiese verla bien para reconocerla el guerricornio de Francine llegó galopando y la catapultó usando su cuerno como palanca. Ella cayó boca abajo en el centro del campo de batalla, haciendo que todos se detuviesen para mirarla.

-¡Fiona! -con un hechizo, Comet se propulsó hacia donde Muscurrana había aterrizado y se puso de rodillas junto a ella- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Marci tenía razón, es muy injusto! Fiona, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente, -respondió la verdadera mientras salía de su escondite- me he hecho invisible.

Muscurrana se recuperó del aturdimiento en ese momento y se alejó de Comet de un salto. Cogió su maza y empezó a correr. Escuchó un sonido que indicaba que Comet había empezado a cargar magia para disparar y miró hacia atrás. Pero cuando él vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, no pudo atacarla y bajó la varita. Era como si no la viese como el monstruo cuyo único objetivo era robar la varita que le pertenecía. Tras comprobar que no iba a ser atacada, Muscurrana desapareció atravesando un portal.

-Bueno, vámonos a comer maíz. -dijo Marcia en un intento por liberar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando contratas a alguien del pantano! Voy a ponerlo otra vez.

Luda ya no estaba totalmente enganchada con la nueva pantalla. La estaba usando para poner el vídeo que había grabado en el que se veía una y otra vez el momento en el que la varita quedaba fuera del alcance de Muscurrana.

-¡Pero no ha sido culpa mía! ¡Este trasto no funciona!

Toffee cogió la maza de la mano de Muscurrana y pulsó el botón. En esa ocasión, el portal se abrió.

-A mí me parece que funciona perfectamente. -dijo Toffee con mucha calma.

-¡Está manipulado!

-¡Yo te salvé de pasar el resto de tu vida en el pantano, te acogí y te dí pantalones! ¡¿Así es como me lo pagas?! Un momento, ¿dónde están tus pantalones?

-Pueees...

-¡Espabila! Eres una deshonra para esta familia. ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

Tras escuchar las duras palabras de su señora y ver que no la creía, Muscurrana cumplió la orden mientras hacía todo lo posible por evitar llorar.

-No sé qué hacer con ella. -dijo Luda preocupada- ¿Sería demasiado castigarla sin más batidos?

-¿No lo sabe, o no quiere admitirlo? -preguntó Toffee- Este plan era a prueba de tontos. Ya sabe lo único que puede hacer después de semejante fracaso.

Sintiendo un peso dentro de ella, Luda dio la orden. Unos momentos más tarde observaba desde la ventana cómo Muscurrana era expulsada de su castillo mientras suplicaba que no la echaran. Cuando cerraron la verja de la muralla exterior, se agarró a los barrotes mientras seguía pidiendo que le dejaran volver. Esa imagen desgarraba a Luda por dentro.

-¿No... no estamos siendo un poco duras?

-Ha hecho lo que debía.

* * *

Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

Esa noche

* * *

Todos los invitados a la fiesta del Día de la Mewnipendencia disfrutaban de un festín de una gran variedad de comidas con base de maíz. Pero no era maíz de la Tierra sino de Mewni, y todos comprobaron que no había comparación posible entre ambos. No era ningún misterio por qué el maíz era el alimento más codiciado de todo ese reino.

-Oye, Comet, ¿estás seguro de que la historia es así?

-¿Sabes, Marci? Creo que ya es hora de olvidarnos del libro.

Viendo que el ánimo de Comet volvía a subir, Marcia se alegró y siguieron comiendo. Pero algo hizo que Comet parase. A través de una ventana, vio a Muscurrana sentada en la rama de un arbol con lágrimas en sus ojos. Él se levantó de la mesa y le dejó un plato con una mazorca en la misma ventana. Muscurrana no tardó en captar el olor y comprendió el gesto de Comet. Eso le hizo volver a sonreír.


	18. Excursión Interdimensional

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡WOOHOO! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!

-Cálmate, Comet. No deberías emocionarte tanto, sólo es...

-¡EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA! ¡NOS VAMOS DE EXCURSIÓN!

-¡Cierra el pico ahí atrás, principito! -gritó Espanto.

Ese día, la clase de Marcia hacía una excursión escolar y Comet era incapaz de contener la emoción. Sentado en el autobús llevaba casi todo el viaje gritando de pura alegría.

-¡No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando! -luego desvió la mirada hacia Marcia y su móvil- ¡Un gatito, mola!

-Espero que a Jake le guste tanto como a ti.

-¡Aaah, algo para romper el hielo, ¿eh?!

-Baja la voz, que está ahí atrás.

-Ya sé que está ahí atrás. Ve a hablar con él.

-¿Y decirle algo más que "hola"? Es muy arriesgado, podría meter la pata. Por eso dejo que los memes de gatitos hablen por mí. -respondió mientras mandaba la imagen.

Jake pasaba el viaje escuchando música con su móvil y pudo ver el mensaje enseguida. Al verlo soltó una pequeña risa y respondió con un "LOL".

-¡Le ha hecho gracia, nos estamos comunicando!

En ese momento, el autobús se detuvo frente al destino de la excursión, un pequeño museo. Toda la clase bajó del autobús con cara de saber que estaban a punto de pasar un rato verdaderamente aburrido. Bueno, todos excepto Comet. Su emoción aumentó con sólo ver el primer objeto expuesto.

-¡Oooooohhhh, impresionante! Marci, ¿qué es esto?

-Es un estúpido clip. Menos mal que tengo el móvil.

-Nada de distracciones Srta. Díaz. -dijo Espanto mientras le confiscaba el móvil y cogía un megáfono- ¡Y los demás, no quiero oír ninguna payasada! Como sabéis, este es el Museo del Clip de Echo Creek. Vamos a pasarnos las próximas horas aprendiendo cómo la genialidad de un pequeño alambre curvado...

-¡Señor Espanto, pare, oírle hace daño! -gritó Ana.

-¡Sí, es tan aburrido que duele! -añadió Fiona.

El resto de la clase empezó a cuchichear. Espanto los miró enfadado y les dijo a todos:

-Quizás aún no os hayáis dado cuenta pero ¡la vida es ABURRIDA!

-¡Señor Espanto, no diga eso! -dijo Comet casi perplejo- La vida debe ser divertida.

-Sí, eso es lo que pensaba yo cuando tenía vuestra edad. Pero ya tengo 50 años y todos mis sueños y objetivos se han quedado atrás. Lo mejor de mi vida es daros clase. Y yo odio daros clase.

-Porque no lo está haciendo bien.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes dirigir esta excursión mejor que yo, principito?

-Yo nací para ser líder, literalmente.

-¡Jajajajaja! Pues adelante, te cedo el mando. Cuando fracases seguro que hasta le gusto a estos chicos como profesor.

-¿Quién quiere ir a un sitio que no sea aburrido? -preguntó Comet mientras se sacaba las tijeras dimensionales del bolsillo.

-¿Nos vamos a la morgue? -preguntó Jonnah.

* * *

Dimensión de las Maravillas y Sorpresas

Lugar aleatorio

* * *

El autobús escolar atravesó el portal para llegar a una explanada llena de un montón de cosas aparentemente no relacionadas. Una estatua de un tiranosaurio tocando una guitarra, una pirámide, una escultura de la cabeza de un robot gigante... Era imposible mirar a alguna parte y sin encontrar algo que pudiese llamar la atención. Comet salió del autobús y anunció:

-¡Bienvenidos a la Dimensión de las Maravillas y Sorpresas!

Los alumnos salieron corriendo del autobús llenos de emoción por encontrarse en otra dimensión. O quizás sólo porque cualquier cosa es más emocionante que un clip.

-¿Qué clase de dimensión es esta? -preguntó Marcia.

-Una en la que están expuestas las cosas más raras e increíbles del universo.

-¡No corráis, ni gritéis, ni hagáis el tonto, ni...!

-¡Eh!

Comet reaccionó ante el megáfono de Espanto convirtiendo el aparato en una vaca-bocina en miniatura que se fue corriendo.

-Le recuerdo que usted me ha puesto a mí al mando. Así que norma nº 1: No hay normas.

-La falta de normas sólo genera anarquía. -respondió el profesor.

-Si les da libertad a las personas para hacer lo que quieren... -dijo Comet mientras cogía el móvil del bolsillo de Espanto y se lo devolvía a Marcia.

-¡Aquí tengo más cobertura que en la Tierra!

-Puede que le sorprendan. ¿Por qué no se da un garbeo por ahí e intenta divertirse, viejo gruñón? Yo voy a echar un vistazo a los demás.

Tras unos segundos de poner mala cara, el profesor troll empezó a pensar que, ya que estaba en ese sitio, quizás sí que podría encontrar algo interesante. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor y un pequeño edificio captó su atención. Aunque en realidad, fue el cartel que había sobre su entrada, que decía: "Caminando entre los trolls".

-Cuidado, -advirtió Jonnah- me han dicho que quien entra ahí ya no vuelve a salir. -pero tras unos segundos de tensión añadió- No, espere, eso son las vacas en el matadero.

Por su parte, Marcia no apartaba la vista de su móvil. Ni estar en otra dimensión rodeada de las cosas más insólitas que nadie pudiera imaginar podían distraerla de su misión: enviar más fotos de gatitos a Jake. Cuando por fin encontró una para mandar exclamó:

-¡Lo tengo en el bote!

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que fuese a dejar de mirar la pantalla. Tenía que ver la respuesta en el mismo instante en el que llegara. Pero al ver que no llegaba...

-¡¿2 minutos y ninguna respuesta todavía?! No hay más remedio, voy a tener que enviarle la foto más adorable de todo Internet.

La foto era la de un gatito dormido en la que ponía "¿Te has quedado dormido?" Pero tras otros 3 minutos de espera sin respuesta, la desesperación se apoderó de Marcia y entre sollozos dijo:

-Vale, Jake. Ya lo entiendo. ¡No quieres saber nada de mí!

Tiró el móvil al suelo y empezó a alejarse de él. Al menos hasta que lo oyó vibrar. En ese momento se abalanzó sobre él gritando:

-¡Que funcione, que funcione! -por suerte para ella, aún funcionaba y pudo ver la respuesta de Jake- ¿"SOCORRO!"? ¿Qué significan esas siglas?

Hace 5 minutos

Todos los alumnos recorrían emocionados la explanada llena de exposiciones. Cada uno por su lado para encontrar algo que jamás se podría ver en la Tierra. Ana y Fiona se detuvieron junto a una máquina con forma parecida a una ducha que expulsaba una extraña luz hacia el suelo.

-Comet, ¿podemos atravesar esta luz? -preguntó Fiona.

-No tenéis que pedirme permiso. ¡Volad libres cual pararitos!

Las dos se cogieron de la mano y saltaron a través de la luz. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, las piernas de ambas se habían convertido en un único cuerpo de caballo. Dejándolas a ellas como una centauro de dos cuerpos humanos.

-¡BIEEEEEN! -gritaron contentas por el cambio.

Mientras Comet paseaba mirando lo felices que eran todos, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero este orgullo no tardó en convertirse en preocupación, ya que la curiosidad de sus compañeros de clase se convirtió en temeridad. Jake y Brianna se habían montado en unas mantarrayas voladoras como si estas fueran monopatines anti-gravedad.

-Eeeem, chicos. Me parece que no deberías montar a la ligera en una raya dermatiana.

-Señor Comet, -llamó Francine- ¿puedo tirarme a este agujero?

El agujero al que señalaba Francine no era precisamente un hoyo en el suelo. Se trataba de un agujero de gusano rodeado por carteles de peligro.

-Francine, por favor, no te muevas. -le respondió- Ahora pregúntate si realmente quieres hacer eso... -antes de terminar, otra cosa le llamó la atención- ¡Jessica, no!

Mientras Comet se fue corriendo para evitar que Jessica tocara la "Batería más cargada de electricidad e insegura del universo", Francine saltó al agujero. Como resultado, sus distorsiones espacio-temporales provocaron la aparición de una torre de clones suyos bajo sus pies.

-Jessica, no es buena idea. ¡Santiago, ¿que haces ahí?!

Santiago se había subido a unas escaleras distorsionadas espacialmente de las que parecía imposible saber dónde empezaban y dónde acababan.

-¡Eh, Comet, mira! ¿A que es alucinante?

-¡Sí, sí, muy alucinante! ¡Pero deberías bajarte de ahí! ¡Jessica, te he dicho que no toques la batería!

Cada vez que Comet miraba a su alrededor, veía a uno o más alumnos a punto de hacer algo temerario, estúpido o temerariamente estúpido. Jessica seguía intentando tocar la batería, Santiago se había caído por las escaleras y estaba rodando incesantemente sobre ellas, Jake y Brianna no se bajaban de las rayas, Francine y sus clones se quejaban de que tenían hambre, Jonnah se estaba haciendo un selfie con un esqueleto viviente... Todos gritaban su nombre para que les prestara atención y la presión lo llevó a cerrar los ojos y agarrarse la cabeza hasta que no pudo más y gritó:

-¡¿Podéis callaros aunque sólo sea un segundo?! -para su sorpresa, todos se quedaron en silencio- Uff, mucho mejor.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, no se sintió mejor. A su alrededor no había nadie. Los alumnos habían desaparecido.

-¿Francine? ¿Jessica? ¿Santiago? ¿Hay alguien?

Hace 5 minutos

El interior del museo estaba lleno de armas antiguas y estatuas de trolls. Estaba muy lleno teniendo en cuenta que sólo había una sala. Casi al fondo, Espanto encontró un pequeño mural con siluetas en el que había escrito "La esperanza de vida de un troll". Se acercó y pulsó un botón en el que ponía: "Pulsar para visita con audio". Una araña con un megáfono descendió del techo hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del troll y dijo:

-Los trolls son de los pocos seres súperultracentenarios del universo. Esto significa que viven mucho, mucho, pero que mucho tiempo.

A medida que la araña-guía hablaba, comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de un troll con distintas edades en las siluetas y los años que tenía en cada una.

-¡¿Voy a vivir 400 años?! -dijo Espanto sorprendido- Vaya, yo creía que ya tenía un pié en la tumba... ¡y resulta que he vuelto a la adolescencia!

Esa noticia había eliminado una amargura que él llevaba en su interior desde hacía años. Emocionado, siguió observando la exposición esperando descubrir más ventajas de ser un troll. Al cabo de unos minutos, vio una armadura y pulsó el botón para indicarle a la araña que quería más información.

-La expansión de los humanos durante el período de industrialización del tercer milenio de Munico fue el origen del despiadado troll guerrero. Los trolls tienen una fuerza descomunal y pueden levantar hasta 10 veces su propio peso.

-Pff, anda ya. Pero si ni siquiera tengo músculos, mira. -replicó al diminuto guía mientras flexionaba su brazo que, para sorpresa de Espanto, sacó una bola impresionante- ¡¿Eso ha sido real?!

La araña sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuando había terminado de ver toda la exposición salió muy contento del pequeño museo deseando darle las gracias a Comet por haberle llevado ahí y por haberle convertido en un troll. Al verlo, fue corriendo hacia él y le dijo:

-¡Comet! Comet, ¿sabes...? Espera. -miró a su alrededor extrañado por la falta de alboroto- ¡¿Dónde está el resto de la clase?!

-Eeeeem...

-¡Comet!

Los dos se volvieron al oír el grito de Marcia y la vieron llegar corriendo con el móvil en la mano.

-¡Comet, tienes que ayudarme!

-Marci, ¿qué pasa? ¿Has visto a los demás?

-No, es que Jake me ha enviado una respuesta que no sé lo que significa. ¿Es algún rollo de chicos?

Justo cuando Marcia enseñó su móvil, llegó otro mensaje de Jake. Estaba pidiendo auxilio porque un monstruo lo había secuestrado a él y a los demás alumnos. Al enterarse de eso, Espanto volvió corriendo al museo de los trolls seguido por Comet y Marcia. El profesor le quitó la armadura y el hacha a un maniquí que había en la exposición.

-Vamos, no se preocupe, Señor Espanto. El mensaje de Jake decía que los había capturado un monstruo. Marci y yo nos las podemos arreglar solos. Combatimos monstruos todos los días. Y algunos días más de una vez.

-Te dejo a cargo de la clase 5 minutos, ¡y ya los has perdido!

-No los he perdido. Simplemente no sé dónde están.

-Por la foto que me acaba de mandar Jake, estarán donde esté esto.

Marcia mostró una foto en la que aparecía Jonnah metido en un calcetín gigante que estaba colgando de algún lugar elevado. También había unos cuantos calcetines azules en el suelo.

-Un momento, -dijo Comet- recuerdo que vi un rastro de calcetines como esos justo después de que desaparecieran.

-Pues empezaremos a buscar por ahí.

Tras las palabras del troll, volvieron a la explanada donde todos desaparecieron para poder seguir el rastro. No tuvieron que correr demasiado para ver que los calcetines conducían a una cueva con un cartel en la entrada que decía: "La cueva más confortable del universo".

Desde luego, el interior de la cueva casi no parecía ser el de una cueva. El suelo era de parqué y un poco al fondo había una enorme chimenea de pared encendida. Colgando de una repisa junto al fuego, estaban los estudiantes en el interior de unos calcetines gigantes. En cuanto vieron a sus salvadores, empezaron a pedir auxilio.

-No os preocupéis, chicos. Pronto estaremos en casa. -dijo Espanto en voz baja.

Comet y Marcia escalaron la chimenea para llegar a su repisa. Una vez arriba se dirigieron a ayudar a sus compañeros de clase a salir de sus calcetines cuando se escuchó un rugido a lo lejos.

-Vale, hay que darse prisa. No hay tiempo para que bajéis por la pared. -dijo mientras dejaba su hacha en el suelo- Saltad, yo os cogeré.

Uno a uno, excepto Ana y Fionna porque estaban unidas por un cuerpo de caballo, los alumnos empezaron a salir de los calcetines con ayuda y a saltar a los brazos de su profesor. Marcia llegó hasta el calcetín donde estaba Jake y él le sonrió.

-¡Marcia!

-¡Jake, hola! -dijo sin problemas hasta que llegó el momento de decir otra cosa- Eeeem... eeeh... eees... uumm...

-¿Marcia?

-Vale, ya me encargo yo de Jake. -interrumpió Comet para que su amiga no hiciese más el ridículo- Tú ocúpate de Jonnah.

-Sí, Marcia. -dijo Jonnah con tono seductor antes de poner voz de malvado y gritar- ¡Sálvame, guapa!

-¡Aaah! -gritó Marcia al ver colmillos en la boca de Jonnah.

-Tranquila, Marcia, no son colmillos de verdad. A no ser que tú quieras que lo sean.

El rescate continuó hasta que todos los alumnos estaban a salvo en el suelo. Pero en ese momento, escucharon algo grande que se acercaba silbando una melodía.

-Silencio, que aquí viene. -ordenó Espanto.

En unos segundos, el origen de los silbido llegó desde otra parte más profunda de la cueva. Se trataba de un monstruo enorme con una forma que recordaba a un escorpión, pero menos amenazante ya que estaba hecho de un único hilo grueso de lana enrollado. Tenía unos cuantos troncos en las pinzas para echar a la chimenea que dejó caer al suelo en cuanto vio que sus presas habían sido liberadas. Rugio de forma intimidatoria y los alumnos empezaron a correr aterrorizados. Por supuesto, no fue el caso de Comet y Marcia.

-¡Muy bien, monstruo de hilo! ¡Prepárate para comer narvales! -gritó Comet apuntando con su varita.

-¡No! -le respondió su profesor- Ahora mando yo, y quiero que llevéis a la clase de vuelta al autubús. -Espanto corrió hacia una gran roca y, para sorpresa de sus alumnos, la levantó sin esfuerzo- ¡¿Qué os he dicho?! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Espanto lanzó la roca pero el monstruo cambió de forma para que esta no le golpeara. Luego hizo una pequeña voltereta para recoger el hacha del suelo mientras esquivaba un golpe de su lanudo adversario. Condujo al monstruo al exterior de la cueva, donde los alumnos ya estaban subiendo al autobús bajo el mando de Comet. El monstruo intentó atacar varias veces al troll sin éxito y espanto logró atestar un golpe con su hacha contra una de sus pinzas.

-¡Vaya! El Señor Espanto sí que sabe moverse. -comentó Comet.

-¡Que no te quepa ninguna duuuuh...!

La respuesta del troll se vio interrumpida cuando el monstruo lo agarró con una pinza y se lo tragó. Comet dio un paso al frente listo para lanzar un hechizo y Marcia se colocó en posición de lucha, pero su profesor se abrió paso entre los hilos para salir por el vientre de la bestia. Además, llevaba un clip en la mano con un extremo del monstruo enganchado en él.

-¡Arrancad el autobús!

Tras dar la orden, Espanto se fue corriendo hacia otro objeto de la exposición, concretamente "El poste más inamovible del universo". Enganchó el clip en un anillo del poste y luego corrió hacia el autobús en marcha y entró en él de un salto. Por supuesto, el monstruo de hilo los persiguió. Pero con uno de sus extremos atado, se deshilachaba a medida que avanzaba. Hasta que finalmente, no pudo llegar más lejos. Todos los alumnos gritaron celebrando que habían salido sanos y salvos de esa situación. Incluso Espanto parecía estar encantado, cosa que sus estudiantes nunca habían visto.

Cuando todo se había tranquilizado, Marcia tomó asiento y volvió a su móvil para seguir mandando mensajes a Jake. Pero algo le llamó la atención detrás de ella.

-Hola, Marcia. -dijo Jake apoyado en su asiento- ¿Va alguien contigo?

-Eeeeeh... pues... eeeemm...

De nuevo, Marcia estaba bloqueada. No sabía ni que decir. Pero cuando miró al pasillo del autobús, Comet levantaba sus pulgares en señal de ánimo. Por fin se decidió y respondió:

-Pues sí, tú.


	19. A Marcia le crece el pelo

-¡Comet, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

Otro día de clase en el Instituto de Echo Creek significaba poder presenciar a Comet haciendo magia o abusar de ella. Desde el punto de vista de Marcia, últimamente lo segundo era lo único que pasaba.

-¡Sí, ya voy!

Comet había llegado al extremo de dejar de usar sus piernas para ir de un lado a otro. Había invocado una nube de color azulón en la que se montaba para no tener que caminar. Cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba Marcia, dijo con voz perezosa:

-Eh Nube, ¿me puedes bajar?

-Pues claro, Comet. -respondió la nube formando un tobogán por el que Comet se deslizó hasta el suelo.

-Gracias, colega. Eres el mejor.

-Te quiero, Comet.

-Sí, yo también. -respondió Comet agitando su varita para hacerlo desaparecer.

Luego se giró para abrir su taquilla. Marcia lo miraba con cara de condescendencia y le dijo:

-¿Es que ya no eres capaz de hacer nada sin magia?

Comet ignoró la pregunta mientras seguía intentando abrir su taquilla. En sólo un instante, se cansó y volvió a recurrir a su varita.

-¡Tortazo a la taquilla!

De la nada, apareció una minotauro de colores vivos que embistió la taquilla de Comet y arrancó un buen trozo de la puerta con sus cuernos. Luego se volvió hacia Comet para chocar los cinco y decirle:

-¡Te quiero, Comet!

La minotauro se fue corriendo después de eso. Cuando se marchó, la cara de sorpresa que Marcia había puesto volvió a ponerse como antes de que Comet lo invocara. Al ver la cara de su amiga, él empezó a quejarse.

-Sí, sí. "Usas mucho la magia." Bla bla bla.

-¡Hola, Marcia!

La "conversación" se interrumpió cuando Jake pasó por ahí subido a su monopatín. Marcia confiaba en que se fijara en que hoy no llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta sino suelto. Se había enterado que a Jake le gustaba el anime y creía que si llevaba un pelo larguísimo como algunas chicas que aparecen en ese género, podría acercarse más a él. Pero, en su lugar, Jake se fijó en otra chica.

-Hola, Brianna. No me había fijado antes en lo mucho que te has dejado crecer el pelo. Mola.

-Ah, gracias Jake. He empezado hace una semana.

-¿En serio? Pues te ha crecido un montón.

-¡¿Una semana?! -exclamó Marcia, que había oído la conversación- Yo me lo he dejado un mes y casi ni ha crecido.

-Bueeeeno, ¿sabes cómo puede crecerte el pelo rápidamente?

-Sí, con...

-¡CON MAGIA! -gritó Comet mientras hacía aparecer un toro azul vestido de esmoquin que se fue flotando.

-No, gracias. Me quedo con lo que tengo. Mi pelo no será muy largo, pero es mío.

-Marci, tengo una varita mágica. ¿Por qué no usarla?

Para demostrarle que no había riesgo, Comet la usó para ponerse una barba a sí mismo. Aunque también hizo aparecer un castor verde encima de su cabeza.

-Porque a veces es satisfactorio hacer cosas por ti mismo.

* * *

Día siguiente

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

-No puedo creerlo. -dijo Marcia al mirarse en el espejo del baño- ¡Mi pelo me llega hasta la cintura!

-Enhorabuena, Marci. Te queda genial.

-Comet, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-¿Qué cara? -respondió con nerviosismo y evitando mirarla a los ojos- Esta es mi cara de siempre.

-No, esa es la cara que pones cuando haces algo que no deberías. Has usado magia para hacer que me crezca el pelo, ¿verdad?

Comet intentó con todas sus fuerzas cambiar su cara a un rostro inexpresivo. Pero al ver que era incapaz, se dio la vuelta y respondió en voz baja:

-No.

-¡Agh, ¿pero de qué vas, Comet?!

-Creo que la pregunta es: ¿de qué vas tú? Ahora tienes el pelo largo que querías. Y estás tan kawaii con él...

-Pero yo quería que me creciera sólo. Sé que querías ayudarme, pero voy a cortarlo para que quede como estaba.

Marcia cogió unas tijeras de uno de sus cajones. Se agarró la melena para cortarla, pero por arte de magia, unas diminutas criaturas surgieron de su pelo para después desaparecer con un brillo. Tras unos segundos en los que tanto Comet como Marcia se quedaron perplejos por ello, se dieron cuenta de que el pelo de Marcia estaba empezando a crecer muy deprisa.

-Comet, ¿qué pas...?

Antes de que Marcia pudiese terminar, su simple crecimiento acelerado se convirtió en un crecimiento explosivo que dejó todo el interior de la casa de los Díaz lleno de pelo. Comet se quedó enredado dentro de uno de los gigantescos mechones que avanzó por los pasillos hasta salir por una ventana. Quedó colgado boca abajo muy cerca del suelo pero se liberó enseguida.

Desde ahí, pudo ver el estado de la casa. Todo estaba lleno de pelo. Salía por las ventanas y cubría la fachada de la casa. Hasta su torre tenía un gran mechón enrollado a ella.

-¡Hala! Qué cantidad de pelo. -y luego dijo gritando- ¡Bueno, tú no te preocupes por tu preciosa cabeza, Marci! La magia tiene solución para todo. ¡Recortapelos alucinante!

Pero nada ocurrió. Al mirar lo que sostenía, se dio cuenta de que era una fajita y no su varita. Más deliciosa, pero sin magia. Se la comió y volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo buscando su varita. Pero lo único que consiguió fue desesperarse porque su varita no estaba.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Se me ha debido caer cuando explotó el pelo! Piensa, Comet. ¿Qué haría una persona normal sin magia?

Pero en lugar de ocurrírsele una idea, se quedó atascado unos segundos en su imaginación. Y es que ¿a quién no le gusta un hombre-delfín currando en una oficina? Hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar en ello más y las marcas de sus mejillas tomaron la forma de dos bombillas, señal de que se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -fue corriendo al cobertizo a coger las tijeras de podar de Raquel- Una persona normal. ¡Voy a rescatarte, Marci!

Abrió la puerta trasera de la casa y comenzó a usar las tijeras. Aún con ellas, avanzar por la jungla capilar que era el interior de la casa resultaba muy costoso. Tras un par de minutos cortando pelo y caminando, Comet comentó para sí mismo:

-Uff, madre mía. Esto sería mucho más fácil con mi varita. Menos mal que le tengo a usted, Lord Tijeras de Podar. -dijo antes de fingir que las tijeras podían hablar- _Ya no necesitas esa varita, Comet. ¡Y ahora vuelve al trabajo! ¡Quiero seguir cortando!_

Comet siguió abriéndose paso entre el pelo durante un rato. Cortándolo, atravesándolo, nadando en él...

-Bah, esto de no tener varita no está tan mal. Seguro que ya casi estoy en el ba...

En ese momento, se tropezó con un obstáculo, uno bastante mullido y confortable. Se trataba del sofá de la sala de estar. Y eso significaba, que ni había recorrido la mitad del camino.

-¡¿Todavía estoy en el salón?! ¡Agh!

Comet se sentó en el sofá para descansar un momento. Pero mientras estaba distraído, algo se acercaba a él. Un tentáculo echo de pelo se aproximaba sigilosamente. Para cuando Comet se percató de ello, el tentáculo ya se estaba llevando su única arma.

-¡Lord Tijeras de Podar! _¡VÉNGAME!_

Pero antes de que se levantara para recuperar las tijeras, oyó el sonido de algo acercándose por el otro lado. Una enorme bola de pelo rodaba a toda velocidad hacia él y lo aplastó. Bueno, no lo aplastó porque estaba hecha de pelo. En su lugar, Comet quedó atrapado dentro de la bola. Forcejeó para liberarse pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Jo, ojalá tuviera mi varita!

Luego, un ladrido llamó su atención. Era uno de los cachorros láser que también estaba atrapado en la bola de pelos igual que él.

-Ah, hola chiquitín. ¿Tú también estás aquí atrapado? Buff, estoy cansado. Y el pelo de Marci es tan suave... Podemos echarnos una siesta los dos.

Comet cerró los ojos, pero algo más llamó su atención a los pocos segundos:

-Comet, Comet Dragonfly.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama?

Al abrir los ojos, lo único que había a su alrededor era el mismo cachorro de antes. Pero ahora estaba libre.

-Soy yo, Cachorro-Láser. -respondió el perro.

-¡¿Quééééé?!

El cachorro empezó a brillar con un aura azul y a flotar en el aire.

-¡Hala! Cuando yo pensaba que no podía haber nada mejor que un cachorro de ojos láser.

-Gracias, meneo mi cola con humildad. He venido a decirte que no puedes rendirte. Marcia te necesita.

-Pero no puedo ni llegar hasta ella sin mi varita.

-Creo que has olvidado que no siempre has tenido la varita. -respondió el cachorro mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en el aire mostrando imágenes de la infancia de Comet- Te recuerdo que antes de tenerla, ya te enfrentabas a serpientes, duendes y fantasmas. Y todo ello sin dejar de ser adorable.

-Cuernos, es verdad. Yo era adorable.

-Si no necesitabas la varita para hacer todas esas cosas, ¿por qué la necesitas ahora? Además, estás al lado de un cachorro mágico que dispara rayos láser por los ojos. Pero eres tú quien decide, Comet Dragonfly. Puedes levantarte y luchar, o quedarte aquí y morir.

Fue tras esas palabras cuando Comet despertó de su loco sueño. Al ver que el cachorro seguía a su lado, lo agarró. Dirigido por Comet, el cachorro disparó sus láseres para cortar el pelo que los retenía. Pero cuando por fin fueron libres, una nueva sorpresa esperaba a Comet.

-¡Luda! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

Ahí estaba Luda, subida a la espalda de su monstruo gallina como un koala a su madre.

-¡El chico! ¡Atrapadle!

Los demás monstruos de siempre salieron de detrás de la mata de pelo para lanzarse al ataque. Pero Comet ya había asumido que no necesitaba su varita y empezó a defenderse con puños y dientes. Cada monstruo que se le acercaba, un golpe. Pero había otro monstruo que permanecía fuera de la vista del príncipe.

-Un momento, él no tiene la varita. -dijo Toffee mientras miraba un dispositivo que parecía ser un radar- La varita está por ahí.

Toffee señaló a las escaleras de la casa, que se encontraban un poco más adelante. Al saber dónde estaba su objetivo, Luda dio nuevas órdenes.

-¡No dejéis que suba las escaleras!

Pero esa orden sólo le dejó claro a Comet adónde tenía que dirigirse. Saltó por encima de la osa y la empujó desde atrás para derribarla. De otro salto, sorteó a Luda y a su "montura" y tras unas volteretas en el aire, llegó al primer escalón. Pero los monstruos no se rendían. Astas le agarró por una pierna y, como respuesta, Comet le metió un mechón de pelo en la boca con el otro pié. La mujer de dos cabezas se adelantó, pero Comet tiró del pelo que ella pisaba y se cayo, derribando a todo aquel que estaba en las escaleras, incluido el propio Comet. Cuando logro quitarse a los monstruos que lo aplastaban de encima, tuvo que detener a otro, a la mujer jirafa. Ella no fue difícil. Tan sólo le metió la cabeza entre las rejas de la barandilla para que su cuello se quedara atascado. Luego pudo volver a subir las escaleras aunque volvió a ser detenido por un placaje de la mujer jabalí. Comet le devolvió el placaje y luego le enrollo un poco de pelo en el brazo para tirarla fuera de las escaleras. Para cuando llegó al piso de arriba, vio que no había sido el primero. La osa estaba abriendo la puerta del baño. Pero curiosamente, la cerró diciendo:

-Uy, el baño está ocupado.

Pero en lugar de responder, Comet le dio una patada con la que la derribó a ella y, de paso, a la puerta del baño. Ahí estaba Marcia. Estaba totalmente cubierta por el pelo de su cabeza y era incapaz de moverse. Ni siquiera podía hablar debajo de tanto pelo. Lo intentaba, pero no se le entendía nada.

-Vaya. -dijo Comet asombrado.

Y a su lado se encontraba su objetivo. La varita estaba cerca de Marcia, enrollada por un tentaculo de pelo. Pero justo cuando Comet iba a correr a por ella, los monstuos se abalanzaron sobre él y lo inmovilizaron bajo el peso de todas ellas.

-Mi Señora, la varita es suya. -dijo Astas.

Luda se acercaba junto a la mujer gallina, pero esta fue atrapada por un tentáculo de pelo. Luda miró aterrorizada el pelo que había entre ella y la varita. Lo cierto era que ella tenía cierto trauma con el pelo.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

Hace varios años

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Luda y lo celebraba junto a sus hermanos y sus amigos. Todos los niños estaban esperando el siguiente juego cuando una de sus hermanas más mayores dijo:

-Ha venido alguien ha desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Luda. El monstruo de las cosquillas.

Mientras hablaba, un enorme monstruo con el cuerpo totalmente cubierto de pelo, entró por la puerta y se acercó a Luda.

-¡Cosquicosquillitas!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Nooo! ¡Para! ¡Jajajaja!

Pero el monstruo no se detuvo y Luda seguía riéndose y llorando al mismo tiempo

* * *

Tierra

Actualidad

* * *

Luda casi retrocede al ver que estaba sola ante todo ese pelo. Pero se dio cuenta de que sus monstruos la estaban mirando. Dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer otra cosa, empezó a avanzar hasta la varita. Siempre evitando que ningún pelo le rozara la piel.

-¡Qué asco!

Los monstruos no se perdieron detalle de la patética escena de su líder totalmente aterrorizada por un montón de pelo. Al fin, Luda llegó hasta la varita. Pero era totalmente imposible cogerla sin tocar el pelo. Muy despacio, Luda movió su temblorosa mano hacia ella y cuando la alcanzó:

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Qué cosquillas! ¡No! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

Sus subordinadas no podían sentirse más decepcionadas. En lugar de coger la mayor fuente de poder mágico conocida en el universo, Luda se retorcía en el suelo mientras se carcajeaba. Luego se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado de algo.

-¡Eh! ¿Y el chico?

Comet emergió de la gruesa alfombra de pelo justo debajo de donde estaba su varita. Ahora que por fin la había recuperado, se dirigió a los monstruos y les dijo:

-Normalmente, ahora os daría una paliza disparando narvales contra vosotras. Pero hoy he aprendido que no se necesita la magia para todo.

La paliza que Comet dio a sus enemigas no incluía narvales. Aun así... eeem... Bueno, hasta describirla duele. Para cuando las echó de casa, se volvió hacia Marcia y le dijo:

-¡Menos mal que estás bien, Marci! Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-¡Fe bida fuzo! ¡Afudafe!

-Mientras atravesaba todo el pelo para llegar aquí, me di cuenta de una cosa. Tú tenías razón, estaba dependiendo demasiado de la magia. ¡Pero soy Comet Dragonfly, un príncipe guerrero con puños de acero!

-¡Fe da iduad! ¡Fidafe dodo ezde vedo!

-Y ahora te voy a cortar todo ese pelo usando estas diminutas tijeras. Como lo haría una persona normal sin magia. Gracias, Marci, por enseñarme una lección tan valiosa.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo de Luda

* * *

-¡Pero mira que habéis hecho el ridículo! ¡Me sacáis de quicio!

En su salón del trono, Luda gritaba a todas sus subordinadas excepto a Toffee, que estaba a su lado. Todas ellas escuchaban cabizbajas su sermón como de costumbre.

-¡Se acabaron los batidos para todas! ¡Vais a dedicar ese tiempo a pensar en lo que habéis hecho!

-Tal vez deberían dedicarlo a pensar en lo que _**tú**_ has hecho. -dijo Toffee.

-¡Exacto! ¡Quiero que...! ¿Eh, qué has dicho?

-Permitidme un par de preguntas. ¿Qué clase de líder os obliga a entrar en un infierno de pelo obligándoos a retirar cada pelo que haya en su camino, os hace trabajar hasta el agotamiento y luego no os agradece vuestros sacrificios?

-¿Te... refieres a mí?

-¿Qué clase de líder tiene uno de los mayores poderes del universo al alcance de su mano y lo deja escapar porque "tiene cosquillas"?

-Toffee, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy haciendo ver a tus soldados que merecen algo mejor que tú.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Despedida!

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ellas? ¿Quién creéis que es la mejor líder? ¿Luda o yo?

Los monstruos empezaron a cuchichear ante esa situación. Eso no le gustó nada a Luda.

-¡Vosotras me pertenecéis! Bebé-patata de tres ojos, soy como una madre para ti. Astas, yo te recogí cuando estabas en la calle. ¿De verdad vais a ser tan zoquetes de hacerle caso a ella?

Cuando Luda terminó de hablar, todos los monstruos se miraron y asintieron. Agarraron el pequeño cuerpo de Luda y la llevaron entre gritos y forcejeos hacia la salida del castillo, donde le dieron la patada.

-¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡Ese es mi castillo! ¡Vosotras sois mis monstruos!

-No, ya no. -respondió Toffee mientras le daba con la puerta en el pico.


	20. Asalto al castillo

Una visita a otra dimensión es innegablemente emocionante. La posibilidad de ver seres y cosas que ni podrían imaginarse, la aventura, el riesgo, los tesoros... Esto último era lo que Comet buscaba cuando miraba dentro de uno de los tubos que sobresalían de un montículo amarillo en el suelo.

-Algunos tienen sándwiches dentro.

-Oh, no. No metas la mano... ahí.

Por supuesto, Comet ignoró la advertencia de Marcia y empezó a buscar el sándwich en su interior. Como no alcanzaba el final, también metió la cabeza. Pero eso también fue insuficiente.

-¿Seguro que no es peligroso?

-Yo nunca he dicho eso. Venga Marci, échame una mano.

Marcia se miró la mano derecha y recordó su nada agradable experiencia de cuando esta se convirtió en un tentáculo monstruoso.

-Eeeem... Mejor no.

-Como quieras. ¡Aaaaahh!

Comet se había resbalado y tenía dentro del tubo hasta la cintura. Pataleaba mientras emitía sonidos de hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Comet!

Marcia corrió para ayudarlo, pero él logró salir por su cuenta antes de que su amiga llegara. Le mostró orgulloso el sándwich que había logrado sacar del tubo justo antes de que todos ellos comenzaran a expulsar aire a presión. El montículo se elevó mostrando que era un ser vivo en realidad. Tenía un cuerpo redondo con cuatro patas y su espalda estaba llena de los tubos de donde Comet sacó el sándwich. No tenía cabeza y su cara se encontraba en la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Dio un gran bostezo que provocó la caída de los dos adolescentes que tenía en su espalda. La bestia echó un vistazo al sándwich en las manos de Comet y luego miró a los dos intrusos antes de rugir.

Comet y Marcia salieron corriendo y gritando de la cueva en la que se encontraban mientras el monstruo los perseguía. Pero llegaron a un gran precipicio desde el que se podía ver un frondoso bosque. Marcia se preparó para bajar con cuidado por la pared rocosa, pero Comet la agarró y saltó al vacío. Para amortiguar la caída, hizo aparecer una gigantesca tarta en el suelo. Al caer sobre ella, rebotaron y aterrizaron sobre el follaje, quedándose colgados de unas lianas. Para el regocijo de Comet, el sándwich cayó justo a su lado y él intentó cogerlo sin pensarlo dos veces y sin darse cuenta de que su perseguidor también había saltado el precipicio.

-¡Comet, tenemos que marcharnos! ¡Comet! -pero la ignoraba- ¡Comet, hazme caso!

-Ya casi lo tengo.

Tras soltar un suspiro de enfado, Marcia forcejeó en las lianas para coger las tijeras dimensionales del bolsillo de Comet. No solo consiguió cogerlas sino que sus ataduras se rompieron. No perdió un segundo en abrir un portal, pues el monstruo ya casi les había alcanzado. Agarró a Comet por un pié y lo obligó a cruzar el portal con ella.

* * *

Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

Cuando aterrizaron en el pasillo del piso superior de la casa, Comet vio que lo único que tenía en la mano era menos de la mitad del sándwich.

-¡Agh! ¡Perfecto, Marci! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡Pues pensaba en evitar la muerte! ¡Aaaaah!

Una de las patas del monstruo había atravesado el portal aún abierto y agarrado la pierna de Marcia. Ella cogió un jarrón y empezó a dar golpes hasta que le soltó. Luego le obligó a retroceder de una patada y cogió las tijeras para cerrar el portal.

-¡Con todo el esfuerzo que nos ha costado y volvemos con este miserable trozo de sándwich!

-¡Porque no merece la pena morir por un estúpido sándwich! -respondió mientras golpeaba el trozo que tenía Comet, haciendo que chocara contra la pared- Me voy a mi habitación.

-Odio cuando te pones así. ¡Hace que me pegunte por qué somos amigos!

Marcia cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y Comet recogió el sándwich. Después, también se fue a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama y gritó en una almohada. ¿Por qué se había enfadado Marcia con él? Solo quería que ella probara el sándwich porque era una de las comidas más deliciosas del universo. Pero no sólo no había colaborado nada para conseguirlo sino que luego tira lo poco que él había rescatado.

Comet empezó a quedarse dormido mientras refunfuñaba mentalmente. Para cuando se despertó ya había anochecido. Vio el trozo de comida en su mesa y le dio un bocado. Mientras disfrutaba de su gran sabor, se fijó en una foto que se había hecho con Marcia. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido justo con ella. Tenía que hacer las paces, así que fue directo a su habitación y llamó a la puerta.

-¡Oye, Marci! Lo siento, me he portado fatal. Pero es que quería que probaras este sándwich. Esta medio aplastado y algo sucio, ¡pero sigue estando riquísimo! -esperó un poco pero no hubo respuesta- ¿Marci?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se la encontró vacía. Tenía que encontrarla, así que fue hacia las escaleras y se colgó boca abajo de la barandilla que estaba junto a ellas.

-¡Oigan, Sres. Díaz! -cuando los vio en el salón, observó que estaban a oscuras con unas linternas tapados con una manta en el sofá- ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Ah, Comet. -dijo Allen mientras sacaba su cabeza de debajo de la manta- Estábamos mirando un antiguo libro de Raquel de ilustraciones médicas.

-Qué raro. -fue todo lo que Comet pudo responder- ¿Han visto a Marci?

-Creo que ha salido con los cachorros-láser.

-¿Por qué no la llamas al móvil? -sugirió Raquel sin quitarse la manta.

-Ah, buena idea.

Comet alcanzó el teléfono que estaba al lado de las escaleras en el piso de abajo y marcó el número. En sólo unos segundos, Space Unicorn empezó a sonar.

-Su móvil está sonando pero dentro de la casa. -dijo Comet con voz tétrica.

Tomó impulso hacia arriba con sus piernas para dejar de estar colgado con el auricular del teléfono aún en la mano. Se dio cuenta de que el sonido del tono de llamada procedía de la habitación de Marcia.

-¿Marci? Aquí estás. ¿Por qué os ha dado a todos por estar a oscuras como una panda de rariiiiii...? -Comet se quedó tan perplejo y asustado al ver flotar la sudadera de Marcia en el aire sin nada saliendo por abajo que soltó el teléfono- Marci... ¿Dónde has dejado las piernas?

Pero cuando giró la cabeza, Comet se dio cuenta de que no era Marcia la que llevaba puesta la sudadera. Era la mujer mosca que trabajaba para Luda.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Marci?!

-Si quieres volver a verla con vida, más vale que traigas la varita al castillo de Luda esta noche. Y ven solo.

Luego el monstruo se quitó la sudadera y se fue volando por la ventana sin darse la vuelta. Los padres de Marcia llegaron justo después.

-Jajaja. Chicos no os lo vais a creer. -decía Raquel entre carcajadas- El teléfono ha salido disparado, me ha dado en el ojo y luego se ha colgado. Jajaja. ¿Has encontrado a Marcia?

No sin un gran sentido de culpa, Comet tuvo que contarles lo que había pasado. Como padres terrícolas preocupados que eran, su reacción fue llamar a la policía y esperar a que mandaran a un agente a su casa aunque Comet ya les había advertido que ellos no podrían hacer nada. Al cabo de un rato, una mujer policía de pelo canoso y rostro relajado llegó a la casa y le pidió a Comet que le contara lo que había pasado mientras ella lo apuntaba en una libreta.

-Y entonces la mujer mosca dijo: "Si quieres volver a verla con vida...". No, espere, me ha salido con acento irlandés. No era irlandesa, apúntelo. Luda siempre ha querido robarme la varita, pero nunca la conseguirá. Me pertenece por derecho. Ha pasado de generación en generación desde mi tataratataratataratataratatara...

-Dime, ¿te gusta la magia, chiquillo? -preguntó la policía como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Eeeem... Supongo.

-Oh, a mí también. Yo solía ir a cualquier parte del mundo todos los fines de semana sólo para ver la magia. Pero el problema de la magia es que, si no la usas con cabeza, puedes acabar perdiéndolo todo. -luego hizo una pequeña pausa en la que nadie dijo nada- Bueno, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Si no ha vuelto por la mañana, volveremos con los perros. -dijo mientras se marchaba de la casa.

-Les dije que no lo entendería.

-Pues nosotros tampoco. -respondió Allen- Mira Comet, no es culpa tuya. En todo caso, nosotros deberíamos haberos prestado más atención a los dos.

-Yo puedo rescatar a Marci.

-¡Genial, iremos en el monovolumen! -exclamó Raquel.

-No, la mujer mosca dijo que debía ir solo. -dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Por cierto, se equivocan. Sí que es culpa mía. Pero lo voy a resolver.

Comet salió de la casa y cerró la puerta pero Raquel le siguió.

-Oh, vamos Comet. No te pongas... así.

Unos segundos después de salir, Comet volvió a entrar para sorpresa de los dos padres. Fue directo a una banqueta sobre la que estaban sus tijeras dimensionales.

-No puedo ir sin las tijeras.

Tras explicarse, abrió un portal y lo atravesó dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salvar a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Mewni

Alrededores del castillo de Toffee

* * *

¿Qué hace un monstruo cuando toca fondo? Pues en el caso de Muscurrana, deprimirse. Desde que la echaron del castillo, prácticamente no hacía otra cosa que quedarse sentada en ropa interior sobre un tronco. No tenía nada, ni casa, ni objetivos, ni motivación. Todo lo que le quedaba era su antigua ropa de cuando servía a Luda y una puerta sin paredes a su alrededor donde la colgaba. Una mosca empezó a revolotear junto a ella. Desganada, sacó su lengua sin siquiera intentar cazarla de verdad. Tras tres "intentos", se guardó la lengua en la boca y dijo:

-Bah, ¿para qué molestarse?

Pero justo después de eso, pasó algo totalmente inesperado para ella. Era Luda quien pasaba por delante de sus ojos arrastrando un saco más grande que ella. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo arrastrar tanto peso, pero consiguió llegar hasta el otro lado de la puerta de Muscurrana y llamar.

-¿Por qué llamas a la puerta si acabas de cruzar por todo el salón? -preguntó Muscurrana en un tono nada amigable.

-Lo siento.

-Lárgate.

-Sólo quiero hablar, Muscurrana.

-Mi nombre no es Muscurrana.

-¿En serio? ¿Podría ser... eeemm... Moscarrana?

-No, tampoco es Moscarrana.

-¿Es Charline?

-Me llamo Yevginya Bulgolyubov.

-Ah, entonces eres extranjera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-He venido a comprar tu amistad. Te va a encantar lo que hay aquí dentro. -dijo señalando al saco que había arrastrado y que tenía algo dentro que se estaba moviendo- ¡Silencio!

-Vale. -respondió mientras tiraba la puerta abajo- La puerta esta abierta.

Las dos se sentaron en el tronco del "salón" y comenzó un silencio incómodo. Muscurrana no tenía nada que hablar con quien la expulsó después de todo lo que había echo por ella.

-Bueno... ¿no lo vas a abrir?

Antes de que respondiera, algo captó la atención de las dos. Era Comet, que se dirigía hacia el castillo a toda prisa. Pero se paró al darse cuenta de quiénes estaban ahí.

-Oye, ¿ese no es...? -preguntó Luda antes de ser alcanzada por un rayo mágico.

-¡No, no! -gritó Muscurrana sin éxito porque ella también recibió un impacto.

-¡Marci!

Comet corrió hacia el saco y lo abrió. Pero al ver su interior, se decepcionó.

-¿Renacuajos?

Dentro del saco había unos renacuajos de gran tamaño. Pero no eran como los de la Tierra. Parecían unas grandes gotas de agua con una bolita negra con ojos en su interior.

-¿Renacuajos? -preguntó Muscurrana antes de recibir otro rayo.

Comet se dirigió hacia Luda, que aún no se había levantado, y en tono amenazante le dijo:

-¿Dónde está Marci?

-¡Si ni siquiera sé quién es!

-Se refiere a la chica del kárate. ¡No dispares más rayos, por favor!

-¡Te lo juro, no tengo ni idea de dónde está tu amiga!

-¡¿Y por qué me has hecho venir a tu castillo?!

-Ese ya no es su castillo

-Tiene razón. -confirmó Luda al borde del llanto- ¡Ahora el castillo es de Toffee!

-¿Toffee? Ni siquiera sé quién eeeee...

Comet se quedó pasmado mirando como Muscurrana cogía algunos renacuajos y empezaba a hacerles cariñitos. Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando y le dijo:

-Luda me ha traído bebés.

-Vale, me largo. -dijo Comet poniéndose en marcha hacia el castillo.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!

-Eem, Luda. Quiero darte las gracias por este maravilloso regalo de la maternidad.

-No era un regalo, boba. Era un soborno. Mi plan era que yo compraba tu amistad con un regalo "porque eramos amigas", y tú a cambio echabas a Toffee de mi castillo "porque eramos amigas". Jajaja. Pero ha aparecido Comet y ya no te necesito, albóndiga con patas.

Luda fue corriendo detrás de Comet y logró alcanzarlo cuando éste se había detenido delante del portón de la muralla exterior del castillo.

-Si quieres abrirla, suerte.

-No creo que vaya a ser muy difícil, las llaves están puestas.

-Bah, por favor. Es evidente que forma parte del plan de Toffee.

-Aquí dice que son tuyas. -dijo señalando a un llavero en el que ponía "Llaves de Luda".

-Eeeeeeemmm... No son mías.

Comet la ignoró y abrió el portón. No había ninguna trampa, así que corrió por el patio en dirección al portón interior del castillo. Luda le seguía de cerca intentando "advertirle":

-¡Espera, no tienes ni idea de lo poderosa que es Toffee! ¡Necesitas el elemento sorpresa! -Comet se paró al oír eso y empezó a escucharla- Estás de suerte porque conozco este castillo como mi propia verruga. -continuó mientras se señalaba una enorme verruga que tenía en el dorso de la mano izquierda.

-Puaj.

-Yo te ayudo a entrar en el castillo y tú le revientas la cara a Toffee. Jajajaja. Es el ciclo de la vida.

-¿Pero tú de qué hablas?

-Bien, ¿qué me dices? -preguntó ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla- ¿Trato hecho?

-Paso de tocar la mano esa de la verruga.

-Bueno, vale. Pues la otra.

-La verdad es que paso de rozar mi piel con la tuya.

-No confíes en ella. Yo te guiaré.

Comet y Luda miraron atrás. Quien había dicho eso era Muscurrana. Ahora estaba vestida con su vieja ropa de trabajo, llevaba a sus renacuajos en brazos y su cara volvía a reflejar decisión.

-Tampoco me fío de ti.

-No hago esto por ti. -dijo mientras dejaba a sus bebés en una fuente cercana- Ahora soy madre y quiero que mis hijos crezcan dentro del castillo. No tienes por qué confiar en mí. Pero teniendo en cuenta la otra opción...

Comet volvió a mirar a Luda para descubrir que se estaba preparando para coger su varita. Como respuesta, le disparó otro rayo. Mientras, Muscurrana agarró una liana de un árbol y la enrolló alrededor de la fuente. Luego hizo unos nudos, formando un par de anillos con la liana para poder cargar con la fuente como si fuera una mochila. Tuvo que esforzarse para despegarla del suelo, pero no parecía que llevar ese peso en la espalda le importase. Luego fue hasta el portón interior y volvió a hacer gala de su fuerza arrancándolo.

-Adelante.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Sal de en medio! -gritó Luda mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-Espera, chico. Antes de que entres, debes saber que Toffee no es como Luda. Ella lo sabe todo sobre ti y no le gusta nada tu magia.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí no me gusta su... eeeehh... -Comet se quedó un momento pensando hasta que se dió cuenta de que no sabía nada de Toffee.

-¡Necesitarás un plan!

* * *

Comedor principal del castillo de Toffee

* * *

Con su trampa preparada, Toffee se sentó en la cabecera de la gran mesa. A su izquierda, había una enorme caja de cristal vigilada por algunos de los antiguos monstruos de Luda en la que se encontraba Marcia intentando liberarse de las ataduras de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Llevaba un buen rato sin rendirse, pero unos segundos después, paró.

-Bueno, parece que ya no me lo puedo pasar mejor aquí. Oh, espera. -Marcia puso los pies encima de una mesita que estaba a su lado y dio media vuelta con su silla mientras arrastraba la mesa- Ahora sí que no.

Toffee no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con cara de indiferencia.

-Muy bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntele lo que va a hacer con ella. -dijo la mujer mosca que se había posado en uno de los cuernos del respaldo del asiento de Toffee- ¡Ya verás cuando lo oigas! Jejeje.

-¿Te importa? -le dijo Toffee mientras movía un poco la silla para que ella se fuese volando.

Luego se levantó y fue hacia una percha de pié que tenía un espejo en la parte superior. En ella colgó la chaqueta de su traje.

-Oye, si lo que quieres es la varita, es algo complicado conseguirla. Ya lo han intentado muchos.

Toffee cogió un plato y un mando a distancia que estaban en la mesa. Tras pulsar un botón en el mando, una puerta se abrió en la jaula y entró para dejar el plato en la mesita que estaba en frente de Marcia. Reconoció enseguida la comida que había en el plato. Era un sándwich igual que el que Comet había intentado conseguir en la otra dimensión.

-Come algo. Podría ser tu última comida.

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Pero yo cocino muy bien. ¿Por qué no me sueltas y te lo demuestro?

-Muy bien. -respondió mientras pulsaba otro botón en su mando.

Los grilletes que ataban los brazos de Marcia a los apoya-brazos de la silla se abrieron. Marcia se miró las muñecas sin creerse que hubiera funcionado. Luego se levantó y cargó para aplicar kárate contra su captora. Pero en lugar de acertar a Toffee, golpeó a su reflejo en el cristal de la jaula.

-¡Aaaaah! -luego se dio cuenta de que la real estaba detrás de ella- ¿Es que sois dos?

Toffee la empujó de vuelta a la silla con su cola.

-Insisto, deberías comer.

-¡No quiero tu asqueroso sándwich! -gritó mientras lo tiraba al suelo.

-Me decepcionas.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues tú eres aburrida! ¡Con esas pintas pareces una abogada! ¡Al menos esa mema de los cuernos se ha vestido para pasarlo bien! -dijo señalando a Astas.

Astas le dio un puñetazo a la jaula, cosa de la que se arrepintió. Marcia se volvió a ella y le dijo:

-Sé lo que duele.

Toffee volvió a cerrar la jaula y caminó hacia la silla en la que se encontraba antes. Descubrió que la mosca de antes había puesto una pila de cojines.

-¿Qué te he dicho de los cojines?

-Es que...

-No necesito cojines en mi silla, soy adulta.

-Vale. -respondió mientras se llevaba los cojines.

Pero unos segundos después de que Toffee volviera a sentarse, la mosca volvió con la pila.

-¡He dicho que no!

Fue justo ese el momento en el que Comet llegó a la puerta de entrada al comedor. Antes de entrar, se ocultó tras la pared para observar la sala. Pero en cuanto vio a Marcia dentro de la jaula de cristal, la impaciencia se apoderó de él.

-Muy bien, este es el plan: -le dijo a sus dos acompañantes- entraremos cuando cuente hasta uno.

-Uy, no es un buen plan. -respondió Muscurrana.

-Uno.

Comet hizo caso omiso de las advertencias del monstruo y corrió hacia el comedor con la varita en la mano.

-¡Espera, Comet!

-¡No, Charline! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de conseguir la varita!

Impresionada y, en parte, asqueada por la obsesión de Luda, Muscurrana se unió a Comet en su ataque mientras su antigua jefa se quedaba atrás. Comet lanzó un rayo mágico al suelo que formó una cortina de humo. Eso llamó la atención de todas las que estaban en la sala. Se subió a la mesa y avanzó corriendo sobre ella. Toffee se levantó y dijo:

-Bienvenido.

Pero toda la respuesta que recibió fue un disparo mágico que la derribó y desintegró su brazo izquierdo. Con la única enemiga desconocida neutralizada, Comet desvió su atención a los monstruos que custodiaban la celda de Marcia mientras llegaban refuerzos desde otras partes del castillo. Lanzó un conjuro que transformó a Astas, Bebé-patata y la mujer cerdo en bebés. Al verse indefensas, salieron corriendo y Comet apuntó a la jaula con su varita.

-¡Súper-minas sanguijuela!

Una serie de sanguijuelas luminosas salieron disparadas de la varita y se adhirieron a una de las paredes de cristal. Marcia se echó al suelo ante la inminente explosión. Pero a pesar de que había tenido gran potencia, la jaula no tenía ni un rasguño. Comet a penas tuvo un segundo para sorprenderse, pues Brazohumano llegó para darle un mamporro. Se quedó inmovilizado bajo el puño de la enorme mujer cocodrilo y ahí se habría quedado de no ser porque Muscurrana acudió en su ayuda. De un salto con sus potentes ancas, derribó a Brazohumano. A pesar de esto, ella parecía contenta de volver a ver a su antigua compañera.

-¡Ah! Hola, Muscu...

No pudo terminar su saludo porque se quedó inconsciente tras un puñetazo en su alargado morro. Mientras Comet se levantaba, los monstruos transformados en bebés habían vuelto con una motosierra buscando venganza. Una vez más, Muscurrana le salvó quitándoles su arma. Luego él las encerró en una burbuja mágica. Marcia contemplaba incrédula la escena. "¿Cómo es que vosotros dos trabajáis juntos?" Era lo que cualquiera deduciría que estaba pensando juzgando por la expresión de su cara. Comet se encogió de hombros y Muscurrana levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Bolapincho y la mujer oso no tardaron en llegar para detener a los intrusos. Tras derribar a la osa de una patada, Comet disparó otro rayo de la varita con el que se impulsó hasta la gran lampara de huesos que colgaba del techo. Tocó el reverso de su varita con la palma de la mano y luego la separó, formando un constructo de energía azul con la forma de un bazuca. De la parte delantera se disparó un misil que impactó contra el techo de la jaula, provocando una explosión aún mayor que las sanguijuelas. Pero, al igual que ellas, no causó el menor daño. Con una determinación que no había sentido antes en su vida, Comet bajó de un salto. Los monstruos intentaron atacarle, pero él apuntó con su varita al suelo y gritó:

-¡No!

Dos barreras se alzaron a su alrededor. Mantenían a los monstruos fuera de su alcance, pero no la jaula en la que Marcia se encontraba. Comet cerró los ojos y los corazones de sus mejillas empezaron a brillar. La estrella central de la varita también adquirió el mismo brillo y apuntó a la jaula con ella. Abrió los ojos, mostrando que también estaban brillando de la misma forma y Marcia comprendió que debía echarse al suelo otra vez. De la varita surgió un potentísimo rayo de pura energía mágica que destrozó todos los cristales de la jaula. Pero Marcia no había sufrido el menor daño. Comet se asombró a sí mismo con lo que acababa de hacer, y a ese asombro sólo le llevó un segundo convertirse en alegría.

-¡Marci!

-¡Comet!

Corrieron el uno al otro, listos para celebrar la victoria y huir del castillo. Pero en el último segundo, Comet dio un salto y gritó:

-¡Lo he conseguido! -Marcia se chocó contra él y cayó de espaldas aún en el interior de la jaula rota- Uy, perdona. Ha sido por la emoción. ¡Venga, tenemos que irnos!

Comet le ofreció la mano a Marcia para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la agarró. Pero mientras se levantaba, el cristal de la jaula se regeneró casi instantáneamente, dejando únicamente el brazo de Marcia fuera. Ella tiró para meterlo dentro antes de que el cristal se lo aplastara.

Antes de que Comet pudiera reaccionar, Bolapincho lo agarró por la espalda y lo levantó. Muscurrana no podía ayudar esta vez a Comet. Acababa de ser derribada por los otros monstruos. Pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Suéltalo.

Era Toffee quien había dado esa orden. Y mientras ella se incorporaba, Bolapincho la obedeció.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestro invitado.

Cuando Toffee terminó de levantarse, un brazo nuevo empezó a crecer donde antes estaba el que fue desintegrado. Pero no dio tiempo para que nadie se sorprendiera, pues cogió su mando a distancia y apretó otro botón. En ese momento, el techo de la jaula comenzó a descender, amenazando con aplastar a Marcia. Comet intentó pararla por la fuerza, pero era inútil. Así que apuntó con la varita, listo para repetir el hechizo con el que había roto el cristal hace tan sólo un momento.

-Ahórrate la molestia. -le dijo Toffee mientras volvía a tomar asiento- Ese cristal es el doble de resistente ahora. No podrás volver a romperlo con eso.

La mujer mosca llegó una vez más con la pila de cojines pero retrocedió cuando su jefa la miró mal. Mientras tanto, dentro de la jaula, Marcia ya podía alcanzar el techo con las manos y lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No pasa nada, Comet. Creo que ya empieza a ceder.

Pero no era así. Por mucha fuerza que hiciese Marcia, la jaula ni siquiera bajaba más despacio. Para Comet, sólo había una salida posible. De un salto, se subió a la mesa y dejó caer su varita sobre un plato delante de Toffee.

-Ahí tienes. Ahora suelta a Marci.

-¡Al fin!

Luda salió de debajo de la mesa, lista para atrapar la varita antes que Toffee. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la mujer gallina la detuviese con su pico. La cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo de Luda estaban dentro del pico de su antigua subordinada y sus piernas pataleaban.

-Veo que piensas que soy como Luda. -le dijo Toffe a Comet antes de mirar a la gallina- Trágatela.

El monstruo obedeció y se tragó a Luda sin más miramientos. Luego, Toffee deslizó el plato dónde estaba la varita hacia Comet.

-No quiero tu varita, destrúyela.

-¡¿Quéééééé?! -exclamaron Comet y Marcia a la vez.

-¡Sorpresa! -contestó Toffee con una cara de maníaca.

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

-Claro que lo sabes. -corrigió Toffee con su compostura de siempre- Tienes que usar el primer hechizo que te enseñó tu padre.

-El Hechizo Susurrante.

-Exacto. Yo en tu lugar me daría prisa. A Marcia no le queda mucho tiempo.

Al girar la cabeza hacia donde estaba Marcia, vio que Toffee no exageraba. Su jaula se había encogido tanto que no le quedaba otro remedio que quedarse tumbada. Comet se arrodilló y cogió su varita. La miró por última vez y empezó a recitar el hechizo. Sus susurros eran incomprensibles, pero cuanto más susurraba, mayor efecto tenían sobre su varita. El color azul se iba apagando hasta tornarse gris, las alas laterales se desintegraban y la estrella central, junto con el fondo del cosmos que la rodeaba, oscurecieron por completo. Cuando terminó, volvió a dejar lo que quedaba de ella en el plato. Lo había hecho. Había destruido la reliquia más importante y poderosa de su familia. Aunque lo volvería a hacer para salvar a Marcia, no podía evitar sentir que había renunciado a una parte de sí mismo. Pero algo más pasó. La tapa de la varita se abrió y de su interior salió un diminuto fantasma-esqueleto de guerricornio. Flotó hasta el oído de Comet y empezó a susurrarle algo. La expresión de la cara del joven príncipe cambió. Lo que acababa de oír le había puesto en alerta. Luego el fantasma desapareció mientras cabalgaba.

-Ahora suelta a Marci.

Sin decir nada, Toffee volvió a usar su mando a distancia. La jaula volvió a su altura original y la puerta se abrió. Comet volvió a correr hacia ella y Marcia se levantó dispuesta a salir. Pero su amigo la empujó hacia dentro y agarró la puerta. Mientras la cerraba, miró a Muscurrana y le dijo:

-Corre.

Ante la advertencia, Muscurrana cogió a sus bebés y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Oye, a ver si dejas de empujarme!

-Esto no ha acabado. -le respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia Toffee y la varita.

-Señoritas, -dijo Toffee dirigiéndose a su ejército- ha sido un...

Lo que con total seguridad iba a ser un discurso de agradecimiento, fue interrumpido. La varita empezó a temblar y a emitir una potente luz azul de golpe. Con un gran terror hacia lo que estaba pasando, los monstruos salieron huyendo. Aunque la gallina puso un huevo antes de escapar. Toffee fue la única que no salió corriendo. En su lugar, se quedó mirando la varita con una sonrisa triunfante. Marcia estaba sorprendida desde la jaula, al contrario que Comet. Él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. El fantasma le había advertido de la explosión que tuvo lugar y que destruyó todo el castillo.

Comet y Marcia, no sufrieron ningún daño en el interior de la celda. Pero no podían ver nada porque se había cubierto de ceniza. Afortunadamente, la puerta ya no estaba bloqueada y pudieron salir. Lo que antes era un castillo intimidante, ahora era un gran cráter humeante. Aunque por algún motivo, la percha de Toffee tampoco había sido destruida. Marcia se acercó a ella y retiró algo de la ceniza del espejo.

-Bah, abogados. -dijo en tono despectivo.

-Marci, mira. La naturaleza. -dijo Comet señalando a otra cosa que había sobrevivido a la explosión.

Era el huevo del monstruo gallina y estaba eclosionando. Los dos lo miraron con expectación, sólo para ver a Luda saliendo de ese huevo. La escena provocó una mueca de asco en ambos. Luda, con su cuerpo aún dentro del cascarón, miró a su alrededor y luego preguntó:

-¿Y mi castillo?

-Destruido. -respondió Comet.

-¿Y tu varita?

-Destruida.

-¡¿Has destruido las dos cosas?! ¡Pues ya no somos amigos! -gritó mientras hacía un par de agujeros en el huevo para sacar las piernas.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos.

-¡Ahora eres mi archienemigo! -gritó a la vez que sacaba unas tijeras dimensionales- ¡En este momento juro que...!

Comet se acercó a ella, le quitó las tijeras y abrió un portal con ellas. Tiró a Luda y a sus tijeras a su interior para no tener que seguir oyéndola.

Justo después, algo se estrelló con fuerza cerca de donde estaban. Comet y Marcia corrieron para ver lo que era. En el centro de otro cráter, se encontraban los restos de la varita de Comet. Él miró al suelo, pensando una vez más en lo que había perdido. Pero en un momento, Marcia empezó a abrazarlo. Entonces le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a pensar en lo que aún conservaba.

-Scusi. /Disculpad./

Comet y Marcia miraron en la dirección de donde venía esa voz. Era una yegua diminuta que llevaba lo que parecía ser una fiambrera. La abrió, se puso en la cabeza el cuerno que había dentro y empezó a caminar hacia lo que quedaba de la varita.

-Da quando ero una piccola cavalla, Papà me diceva qui verrà il giorno in qui mi verrà filato una responsabilità più grande di me stessa, più grande di questa dimensione. Per me, quel giorno è oggi. /Desde que era una yegua pequeña, Papá me decía que llegará el día en el que deberé cumplir con una responsabilidad más grande que mí misma, más grande que esta dimensión. Para mí, ese día es hoy./

Cuando terminó de hablar, abrió la tapa y se metió dentro. La varita se hundió en la tierra. Al momento siguiente, unas formaciones cristalinas comenzaron a surgir del suelo, rodeando a Comet y a Marcia. En el centro del círculo que formaban, se alzó un cristal mucho más grande que los demás que brillaba desde su interior. El gran cristal se abrió y del interior de su luz salió la varita. Ya no tenía aspecto de que la hubieran destruido, pero tampoco era exactamente igual que antes. El color azul había clareado, las alas tenían una forma más afilada, el mango estaba rodeado de unas tiras de cuero gris y a la estrella central parecía faltarle la mitad. La varita fue flotando a las manos de Comet, que era incapaz de salir de su asombro, al igual que Marcia.

-¡Hala!

-¡Mejorada!

Pero enseguida hubo otra cosa que les llamó la atención, el sonido de cascos de guerricornios que galopaban hacia ellos. Cuando tornaron su vista hacia el origen del sonido, un gran número de caballeros y soldados de Mewni se encontraban en el borde del cráter. Uno de ellos detuvo su montura junto a los dos adolescentes y casi se cae. Otro fue corriendo a abrazar a Marcia y exclamó:

-¡Oh, Marcia! ¡Cuanto me alegro de verte!

-Eeeeem... ¿Le conozco?

-¿Pero qué dices, Marcia? -dijo levantando la mirilla de su yelmo para mostrar su cara- Soy yo, soy tu madre.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Eh, no os olvidéis de mí! -dijo Allen mientras se quitaba el yelmo- Espera, cariño, que bajo enseguida. ¡Uuuy! -en lugar de bajarse del guerricornio, sólo consiguió que su silla se deslizara, dejándolo a él colgado boca abajo- Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu padre.

-Esto es un tanto incómodo, Papá. -dijo Marcia mientras lo hacía.

-No es incómodo, no hagas que lo sea.

-Pero... ¿cómo han llegado a Mewni? -preguntó Comet.

-Usaron tu espejo para avisarnos. -dijo uno de los caballeros mientras levantaba la mirilla para mostrar que era la reina Rina.

* * *

Castillo Dragonfy

Una hora después

* * *

Al fin, todos se encontraban lejos de ese horrible lugar. En la sala del trono de sus padres, Comet se sentía a la vez aliviado de que Marcia estuviese a salvo y asustado de lo que fuese a decir su padre. La primera en hablar fue Rina:

-Entoncesss, recapitulemosss puesss.

-Por favor, no hagas eso. -le dijo Sun.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ya sabes. Cuando llegas a una palabra que termina en s, que te salga un silbido entre los dientes. Te quiero, cariño, pero hoy sencillamente no puedo con eso. -tras aclarar eso, el rey se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta estar cara a cara con su hijo- Comet, has abusado de tu magia, preocupado a los Sres. Díaz y destruido tu varita. ¿Me dejo algo?

-Pues... hay un par de...

-Chssst. -hizo Marcia para indicarle que no dijera nada más.

-No, eso es todo. Pero mira, la varita está bien. Bueno, más o menos.

-¡Está...! -Sun no terminó esa frase y ocultó su preocupación- Voy a llevármela un momento para que te la limpien.

-No te enfades, por favor. Esa cara parece de enfadado.

Lo último que Comet se esperaba, ocurrió. Su padre lo abrazó.

-Entonces... ¿no estás enfadado?

-Hijo, yo siempre estoy enfadado. Pero es mayor mi alegría por ver que te encuentras bien.

Aliviado porque no iban a castigarlo y contento porque su padre le hubiese abrazado, Comet se volvió hacia los padres de Marcia y dijo:

-Sres. Díaz, lamento mucho haber hecho que se preocuparan.

-No te sientas mal, Comet. -respondió Allen aún intentando reincorporarse hasta que al fin volvió a subirse a su montura- Lo importante es que todo ha salido bien al final. Y además, he conseguido montar a caballo.

Algo que nunca debió haber hecho, fue terminar esa frase con una palmada en los cuartos traseros del guerricornio. El violento animal relinchó mientras se ponía de pié sobre sus patas de atrás y salió galopando de la sala del trono.

-¡Papá!

-¡Quieto, caballo! ¡Que te vas con mi marido!

Marcia y Raquel corrieron tras el guerricornio que se daba a la fuga. Comet miró a su padre pidiéndole permiso hasta que éste asintió. Cuando los reyes se quedaron solos, Sun miró la varita con preocupación. No había cambiado de forma al pasar a otras manos. Acompañado por Rina, fue a un espejo e hizo una llamada. Cuando la habitación de Comet en la Tierra se hizo visible, llamó:

-¡Glossaryck! ¡¿Glossaryck?!

-¡Menos gritos, que me estoy aseando! -dijo la diminuta mujer azul cuando por fin se mostró antes de suavizar su tono al ver quién la llamaba- Ah, Majestad.

-Llamaré más tarde. -dijo Sun al ver que ella estaba vestida únicamente con una toalla y un gorro de ducha.

-Nah, no pasa nada. Estaba cortando el césped. -contestó mientras se pasaba una maquinilla por las piernas antes de que algo la sorprendiera- ¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó señalando a la varita en las manos de Sun.

-Nos tememos que han partido la varita.

-¿"Partir"? Una palabra muy curiosa. Se puede partir algo para dividirlo sin más o para volver a unirlo en el futuro.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si yo hago esto con las manos, se me cae la toalla que ha partido de mi cuerpo.

-Glossaryck, ponte la toalla por favor. -dijo Rina ante esa escena mientras su marido se tapaba los ojos.

-Por supuesto. Sólo espero que hayan encontrado todos los fragmentos de la varita.


	21. Mi nueva varita

Los U-TVers son aquellos que usan la web U-TV para subir vídeos con los que entretener al público. Aunque eso no significa que a ellos mismos no les divierta hacerlo. Particularmente, a Comet le encantaba hacer vídeos en directo. Aquel día, estaba emitiendo desde el baño.

-¡Adivinad quién soy! -dijo mientras limpiaba la empañada cámara del portátil- ¡Sí, soy yo, Comet! Tengo noticias alucinantes para vosotros. Primero, secuestraron a Marci y luego me cargué un montón de cosas, entre ellas mi varita. Fue todo un bajón porque pensé que no volvería a hacer magia nunca más. Hasta que recibí ¡mi nueva...! -hizo una pausa al ver que había cogido un cepillo y rebuscó en un cajón hasta que sacó lo que quería- ¡VARITA! Ah, y no os preocupéis por Marci. Ella está bien, está conmigo ahora mismo. Saluda, Marci.

Comet dio la vuelta al ordenador, dejando ver a una Marcia cubierta sólo con toallas.

-¡Oye! -gritó mientras cerraba el portátil- ¡No quiero que tus followers me vean medio-desnuda!

Marcia iba a darle una charla muy enfadada, cuando la varita empezó a flotar por su cuenta sin que Comet hiciera nada. Salió disparada por la puerta del baño chocándose con las paredes para después seguir chocándose con las paredes del pasillo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu varita?

-No tengo ni idea.

Empezaron a seguir a la varita que había bajado al piso inferior. Comet se asomó por la barandilla para mirar pero tuvo que retroceder cuando la varita volvió a subir.

-Casi me muero.

La varita fue volando hasta la habitación de Comet, dónde el libro de hechizos se la tragó. Y cuando los dos entraron en la habitación, el libro también salió disparado. Empujó a Marcia al interior del armario y, con el impulso, se le cayeron las toallas. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la puerta del armario se cerró.

-¡Aguanta, Marci, ya te abro!

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA ABRIR!

Marcia buscó algo que ponerse y encontró unas cuantas vendas, unos pañuelos y una especie de taparrabos. Cuando se los puso para tapar su desnudez, intentó abrir la puerta, pero fue incapaz.

-Eeem... No se abre.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Comet antes de tirar de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-Usa el pomo.

-¿Qué crees que intento? Ugh, normalmente abro esta puerta con mi varita.

-Pues tu libro se la ha zampado.

-No estarás cotilleando, ¿verdad? Ese es mi armario de los secretos.

-No. Tú sácame de aquí.

Comet siguió tirando sin resultado. Como tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver a Glossaryck saliendo por la cerradura de la puerta y flotando hasta quedar frente a frente con él para preguntarle:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

El sobresalto, hizo que tropezara y cayese al suelo.

-Ah, hola Glossaryck. Mi varita está encerrada ahí dentro.

-¡Eh, ¿y yo qué?!

-Ah, sí. Marci también está. Y mi libro de hechizos. Básicamente todo lo que me importa. Quiero lo que me importa.

-¿Has girado el pomo?

-¡Pues claro que sí!

Comet se levantó y fue a coger una enorme espada. Luego intentó cortar la puerta varias veces sin hacerle el menor rasguño. Había olvidado que usó un hechizo para volverla indestructible hace tiempo. Glossaryck volvió al interior y dijo:

-No, no se abre.

Marcia agarró a la diminuta mujer azul por la cabeza y le dijo:

-¡Ajá! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es esto una especie de prueba tuya o algo así?

-¿Esto una prueba? ¿Estás loca? Eres tú la que parece un kebab con vendas. Beh beh beh beh beh...

-Para, para, ¡para! Tú dime cómo salgo de aquí.

-Está bien, te diré que hacer. ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Sí, te escucho!

-Si del guiso quieres coger los trozos, descubre su secreto, eso es todo.

-¿Dices que si descubro el secreto, se abrirá la puerta por arte de magia?

-Adiós. -dijo mientras volvía a salir por la cerradura.

Marcia se dio la vuelta y la vista la desanimó. Estaba dentro de un armario mágico con muchísimo espacio en su interior. Y para colmo, estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas raras. Revisarlo todo podría llevarle horas. Pero se armó de decisión y se adentró en esa montaña de "secretos".

Por su parte, Comet seguía intentando usar la espada para abrir la puerta. Al ver que no se cansaba, una relajada Glossaryck le preguntó:

-¿Por qué no vas a lo fácil, como haces siempre, y abres la puerta con magia?

-No puedo, mi varita está dentro.

-¿Quieres intentar la opción difícil?

-Sííííííí. ¿Qué opción es esa?

-¿No has oído hablar nunca de la opción difícil?

-No, suena difícil.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Pero te la puedo enseñar.

-Vaaaale. -contestó Comet emocionado.

-La lección empieza con mi ojo.

Comet miró fijamente a la pupila en forma de rombo que ella señalaba y, de pronto, los dos pasaron a estar en otro sitio. Estaban sobre una plataforma circular que levitaba en algo parecido al espacio exterior, solo que había un montón de gemas flotando por ahí. En medio de ambos, había una gran marmita sobre una hoguera. Glossaryck removía el contenido con un cucharón de madera mientras empezaba a enseñar:

-Imagínate que el universo es esta marmita, que la magia es el guiso que hierve en ella y que tu varita es este cucharón. Cuando...

-Mi varita no es un cucharón, es una varita.

-Es una metáfora, Comet.

-No, es una varita.

Con cara condescendiente, Glossaryck convirtió su cucharón en una réplica de la varita de Comet.

-Vale, es una varita.

-Ah, ya lo voy pillando.

-Con la varita, sólo puedes coger la parte superior del guiso. La marmita es muy profunda y la varita demasiado corta. Si quieres alcanzar la parte deliciosa del guiso, que son los trozos, tienes que llegar al fondo. -dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de la marmita y después sacándolas mucho más grandes con un montón de comida sobre ellas- ¿Lo coges?

Comet asintió y luego negó con la cabeza con un poco de asco por lo que acababa de ver. Luego, el extraño espacio que los rodeaba y la marmita con el guiso desaparecieron. Habían vuelto a la habitación de Comet.

-Vale. A ver, puedes hacer magia sin tu varita pero tienes que profundizar. Profundizar, profundizar.

-¿Sin la varita?

-Tu padre lo hizo.

-Pfff. Si el pudo hacerlo, yo también. -dijo mientras volvía a ponerse cara a cara con la puerta del armario- Vale, sólo hay que profundizar.

Pero en lugar de concentrarse en lo que le acababan de enseñar, Comet se fijó en uno de los cachorros, que acababa de entrar en su habitación. Lo cogió para intentar echar a puerta abajo con su visión láser.

-¡El láser quema!

Comet apartó al cachorro y vio que Glossaryck estaba volviendo a entrar por la cerradura y que había puesto su mano en la trayectoria del láser. Como resultado, ahora tenía un agujero pero la puerta seguía intacta.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Comet, intenta profundizar más. Coge los trozos.

Glossaryck se metió en el armario y fue flotando hacia su libro. Cuando éste se abrió, mostrando la varita, se oyó el sonido de algo cayendo y un grito de Marcia.

-¡Ah, Marcia! ¿Cómo te va por ahí coleguilla?

-¡Ya sabes! -gritó desde una montaña de trastos- ¡Intento encontrar el secreto de Comet en un armario lleno de ellos!

-Bueno, ya sabes que hago esto porque te quiero.

-Eso es raro.

-Jiji, seguro que sí. Si me disculpas, tengo trabajo. -dijo mientras las páginas del libro se cerraban sobre ella.

-Sí, yo también.

Marcia vio una pequeña caja adornada en el montón sobre el que se encontraba y la abrió pensando en que ahí podría estar el secreto. Pero todo lo que había dentro era un mini-narval deforme con varios ojos que dijo:

-Ayúda...me.

-¡Aaah!

Y así, cada uno empezó a centrarse en su misión particular. Marcia había empezado a clasificar los trastos del armario mientras Glossaryck investigaba la varita. Entre tanto, Comet seguía dándole vueltas a eso de "profundizar" pero no se le ocurría nada. Luego se acordó de una caja de termitas de Mewni que guardaba debajo de su cama. Las soltó, esperando que se comieran la puerta del armario, pero se colaron por las rejillas de la puerta.

-¡Aaah, bichos que muerden! -gritó Marcia desde dentro.

Tras el fracaso de lo que parecía ser su último recurso, Comet sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa. Era una idea que quería evitar a toda costa, pero ya no le quedaba nada más que intentar. Así que se dirigió al espejo mágico de su habitación y dijo:

-Llama a Papá.

-Llamando a Papá.

Al cabo de un momento, el rey apareció en el espejo.

-¿Comet?

-Hola, Papá. -saludó Comet con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Es que tiene que pasar algo para...?! -Comet suspiró en vez de terminar su frase con indignación fingida- Vale, Marci está encerrada con mi varita y Glossaryck quiere que profundice para sacarlas.

-¡¿Te ha... pedido que profundices?! -preguntó Sun totalmente sorprendido- Pero si yo no aprendí eso hasta los 19.

-Vaya... vaya... Entonces, ¡voy adelantado! -dijo Comet con una sensación de superioridad.

-Sí, eso parece.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Glossaryck no me ha dado instrucciones. Así que...

-Ja, ¿de qué me sonará eso? -preguntó con ironía- No es nada fácil. Para profundizar, tienes que usar todo lo que tienes.

-¿Todo? -preguntó Comet antes de mirar hacia los pisos superiores de su torre- Aah.

-Comet, ¿seguro que has entendido lo que...?

-Sí, claro. Adiós, Papá.

Tras colgar, Comet fue hacia arriba para poder bajar una gran catapulta al piso de abajo y luego empezó a cargar, literalmente, todas sus cosas en ella. Mientras tanto, Marcia casi había terminado de clasificar los trastos del armario en secretos y no secretos.

-Bueno, creo que ya está todo. Marcia Díaz, estás avanzando.

-¿Lo quieres todo, armario? Pues ahí va todo.

Comet cortó la cuerda de la catapulta y todos los objetos colisionaron con la puerta del armario, provocando una sacudida en el interior que derrumbó los montones que había hecho Marcia. Pero la puerta no había recibido el menor daño. Totalmente invadido por un sentimiento de derrota, Comet se tumbó junto a la puerta y empezó a hablar:

-Bueno, Marci, parece que soy un cucharón. No puedo llegar al fondo del guiso. ¿Cómo te va por ahí dentro?

-No muy bien. De hecho, tú, Comet, te has cargado todos mis esfuerzos.

-Quizás no sea para tanto. Puedo pasarte comida por debajo, traerte los deberes... Tu vida no tiene por qué ser mala.

-¡Comet, no pienso quedarme a vivir en tu armario!

Tras esa respuesta, el libro de hechizos empezó a brillar y se abrió sólo, dejando a Glossaryck y a la varita al descubierto. Marcia cogió enfadada a su única compañía para decirle:

-¡Basta de acertijos, dime lo que tengo que encontrar! -y justo después de eso, el cristal de la frente de Glossaryck se iluminó con fuerza- ¡Ah, mis ojos!

Al retroceder, Marcia se chocó contra una pared. El golpe hizo que algo cayese de un estante. Marcia enfocó la luz del cristal de Glossaryck y vio un libro en el suelo.

-¡Ajá, así que buscaba esto!

-Bingo.

-¡Comet, lo he encontrado! Es un libro.

-Estupendo, leer mantendrá tu mente activa.

Marcia se sentó en el suelo y usó la luz del cristal de Glossaryck como linterna.

-Está escrito en mewniano. Ah, esta página no. "Capítulo 1: Papá es un plasta".

-¿"Papá es un plasta"? -Comet se incorporó y recordó con miedo dónde había escrito eso- ¡Marci, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

-Dame un minuto, Comet.

-¡Marci, eso no es lo que buscas! ¡No lo leas!

-Esto no me dice nada, mejor me lo salto.

-¡Marci, deja eso!

-"... como cuando cumplí 10 años y puse toxirranas en las camas de los sirvientes." -al terminar de leer esa frase, la luz se apagó- ¡Eh!

-Uy, se me han acabado las pilas. Profundiza.

Glossaryck volvió a su libro y lo cerró. Como estaba muy oscuro como para leer, Marcia se arrimó a la puerta para aprovechar la luz que se colaba por las rejillas.

-¡Marci, que no es eso! ¡No es eso! -gritaba Comet desesperado.

-"Capítulo 11:"... ¿"Marci"?

-Profundiza.

A diferencia de los gritos de antes, Comet había dicho eso muy calmado. Sus ojos y las marcas de sus mejillas empezaron a brillar y él mismo comenzó a levitar. A los pocos segundos, una llave hecha de luz apareció en la cerradura del armario y se giró. La puerta se abrió, y Marcia cayó al suelo. Luego Comet descendió y el brillo de sus ojos y sus mejillas desapareció. Tras un momento en silencio con cara de incredulidad, saltó y exclamó:

-¡Lo he logrado! ¡Sí, sí! ¡No soy un cucharón, Marci! ¡He profundizado! -cuando terminó de celebrarlo, le cogió el libro de las manos y lo dejó caer sobre su cara.

-¡Ay!

-Perdona, ¡pero no vuelvas a leerlo!

El libro de hechizos empezó a rodar él solo por el suelo, sorprendiendo a los dos. Cuando salió del armario, se abrió por la página en la que se encontraban Glossaryck y la varita.

-Bueno... -dijo ella- está rota, pero pruébala.

Glossaryck le pasó la varita a Comet y, cuando él la cogió, surgió un estallido mágico que dejó la habitación llena de una especie de baba verde con brillos y creó una versión más pequeña del mismo color de la torre en la que estaban todos. Tanto Comet como Marcia se habían quedado sin palabras. Pasó un momento en el que nadie dijo nada hasta que Comet rompió ese silencio:

-Eeeeh...

-Voy a quitarme este pringue y a ponerme ropa de verdad.

-Eeeeh...

Glossaryck escupió un polvo, también del mismo color que la baba, antes de decir:

-¡Me pido la torre nueva!


	22. Luda salvaje

Mewni

Antigua localización del castillo de Luda

Hace 3 meses

* * *

-¿Y mi castillo?

-Destruido. -respondió Comet.

-¿Y tu varita?

-Destruida.

-¡¿Has destruido las dos cosas?! ¡Pues ya no somos amigos! -gritó mientras hacía un par de agujeros en el huevo para sacar las piernas.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos.

-¡Ahora eres mi archienemigo! -gritó a la vez que sacaba unas tijeras dimensionales- ¡En este momento juro que...!

Comet se acercó a Luda, le quitó las tijeras y abrió un portal con ellas. Luego las tiró a ella y a sus tijeras a su interior para no tener que seguir oyéndola.

* * *

El Vacío

Unos días después

* * *

A la deriva en un universo que se expande de forma infinita, sin un rumbo, lejos de todo, donde el paso del tiempo lo indican la edad, el hambre del alma y el hambre del cuerpo. Luda llevaba días flotando en una dimensión que parecía el espacio exterior, pero había aire que respirar. Por desgracia para ella, lo que no había era comida. Su cuerpo se estaba consumiendo y su pelo estaba creciendo. Cuando ya parecía haber asumido su muerte, pasó junto a unos escombros. Parecía un satélite que se había chocado con algunos asteroides y algo había salido de su interior.

-¡Patatas! ¡Comida!

Luda hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar alcanzar esa bolsa de patatas fritas. Pero era inútil. Se alejaba cada vez más de su única fuente de alimento mientras movía sus piernas como si estuviese nadando.

-¡No, volved! ¡Volved!

Y entonces algo la empujó a toda velocidad. Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo ver lo que la estaba propulsando antes de atravesar un portal en el que no parecía haberse fijado antes.

* * *

Día 1

* * *

Tras llegar al otro lado, aterrizó en lo que parecía ser un terreno montañoso. Había algunos árboles a su alrededor que habían perdido gran parte de su follaje, pero ni rastro de animales o civilización.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Pero antes de mirar a su alrededor, notó algo húmedo en su cabeza. Y al mirar hacia arriba, volvió a notarlo en una zona nada agradable.

-¡Au, en todo el ojo! ¡El cielo me lanza agua a la cara!

Luda empezó a correr para buscar un refugio de la lluvia, pero todo lo que consiguió fue resbalarse con el barro. Los restos del cascarón, que aún llevaba, se deslizaban sobre el barro y la hicieron descender rápidamente por la ladera. Durante su bajada, vio algo que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

-¡Mis patatas! ¡Volved, por favor!

Al intentar coger la bolsa, Luda perdió el equilibrio y empezó a deslizarse sobre su consumida tripa. Un tronco hueco se encontraba en su camino y se chocó contra él. El impactó hizo que se desprendiera del suelo y que el pico de Luda se le clavara. Al final, cayeron en un pequeño lago y Luda se dejo llevar hasta la orilla. Estaba muy débil y hambrienta. Si no conseguía comida pronto, sería su fin. Un sonido que procedía del agua llamó su atención. Era un pez que saltaba para volver a caer en el lago.

-¡Sushi! -Luda corrió para atraparlo, pero se le escapó- ¡Vuelve, sushi! ¡Quiero mi sushi!

A punto de echarse a llorar, giró la cabeza al oír otro sonido. Era una enorme águila posada en la rama de un árbol junto a un nido. En él, tres aguiluchos del tamaño de Luda abrían sus picos para recibir su comida. El águila estaba regurgitando para dejar caer un montón de insectos directamente en el pico de uno de sus hijos. Al contemplar esa escena, Luda vio su oportunidad. Trepó al árbol hasta llegar al nido.

-Perdona, hermano.

Echó a uno de los aguiluchos y empezó a abrir el pico para llevarse una ración de comida. Aún estando famélica, Luda pudo notar que el águila no era madre sino padre. Pero eso no importaba, porque el padre dejó de regurgitar. Tanto él como las otras crías la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay más?

Como castigo por invadir su nido, el padre águila agarró a Luda y voló a gran altura, donde la dejó caer.

-¡Nunca me has querido! -gritó Luda mientras caía.

Aterrizó en la misma ladera por la que se había caído antes y, por supuesto, volvió a deslizarse todo el camino hasta abajo. Con la diferencia de que ahora iba más deprisa y se tropezó con una piedra que le hizo chocarse nuevamente con el tronco de antes cuando llegó al lago. Volvió a dejarse llevar hasta la orilla. Al alcanzarla, el cascarón que aún llevaba, se rompió y Luda no tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. El aguilucho al que había echado del nido estaba a su lado, gritando para que su padre viniera a recogerle. Cuando llegó, decidió castigar a Luda otra vez.

-¡Por favor, no me sueltes! -suplicó al águila cuando llegaron a la misma altura de antes.

Pero el gran ave no le hizo caso y la soltó. Cayó en un sitio diferente, sobre algo que le había amortiguado la caída. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una enorme telaraña tejida en la entrada de una cueva. Ella no era la única que estaba atrapada en la pegajosa trampa. Había unos seres insectoides acompañándola. Luda intentó despegarse de la telaraña con todas sus fuerzas pero no consiguió nada.

-No luches, tía. -le dijo uno de los bichos atrapados- Deja que pase.

En ese momento, empezó a nevar. Caía tanta nieve del cielo que en pocos segundos, Luda estaba totalmente cubierta por ella, salvo por su pico. Luego notó que algo se movía por la telaraña hacia ella y abrió los ojos. Era nada menos que el que había tejido la trampa, una gigantesca araña de cuatro ojos y seis patas. Sin pararse a contemplar a su presa, se lanzó a devorar a Luda. Pero se detuvo y escupió un par de veces antes de dar siquiera un bocado.

-¡Jajajaja, sabes mal! -dijo el mismo bicho de antes, llamando la atención de Luda y de la araña- Eeeem, olvídalo.

La araña usó las garras que tenía en la punta de sus patas para cortar las hebras que sostenían a Luda, causando que ésta cayese al suelo. Desde ahí pudo ver una de las escenas más crueles de la naturaleza, una presa viva siendo devorada por un depredador. El insecto que se había burlado de ella gritaba de dolor mientras la araña se daba un festín con él. Luda los contemplaba inmóvil y horrorizada mientras algunos trozos de entrañas y carne se caían.

-¡Aag, es horrible! -gritó antes de que un trozo le cayese en su pico abierto- Eh, sabe bien.

Se levantó y empezó a moverse para comerse los desperdicios cual ave carroñera que no puede volar. Cuando la araña terminó con su presa, fue a por la siguiente y Luda le suplicó:

-Más, por favor.

La araña la miró con desprecio y la golpeó. Harta de todo lo que le había pasado, agotada y aún hambrienta, Luda se quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Día 37

* * *

Luda se despertó y se quitó la nieve de encima. Luego se dio cuenta de que su pelo le había crecido tanto que le llegaba casi a las piernas.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?!

Antes de que pudiese preguntarse nada más, la araña salió de su cueva de un salto. Aterrizó justo encima de Luda y se levantó enseguida. Su estómago rugió y empezó a andar. Luda sospechaba que se dirigía a buscar comida y como ella también estaba hambrienta, lo siguió.

El paisaje estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve. Una capa blanca y unos árboles que sobresalían de ésta era lo único que se podía ver. Era una capa tan gruesa, que Luda se hundió hasta la cabeza. No sabía cómo salir, pero se percató de que la araña tenía un problema similar. Una a una, el arácnido sacó sus seis patas hundidas y siguió su camino. Luda decidió imitarlo, sacando sus extremidades una a una e impulsándose para sacar su cuerpo. Luego decidió caminar a cuatro patas. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido que hacer algo tan duro. Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Siguió a la araña hasta un precipicio. Sobre el borde, había un enorme tronco que servía de puente con el otro extremo. La araña se colgó de él con su telaraña y descendió.

-¿Adónde vas?

Una niebla impedía ver cómo de profundo era el fondo. Pero Luda vio que había más cuerdas de telaraña en el tronco. Esa araña debía pasar por ahí muy a menudo. Cortó un extremo con su pico y se la ató a la cintura. Inspiró y se dejó caer. Por desgracia, el precipicio resultó ser poco profundo y se dio un buen porrazo. Había aterrizado sobre un lago congelado. Al levantar la cabeza, observó a la araña abriendo un agujero en la capa de hielo usando sus garras y después usando su telaraña como red de pesca. De nuevo, decidió imitarle. Usó su pico para hacer el agujero. Tuvo que empujar con todas sus fuerzas para que el trozo de hielo se hundiese y cuando lo consiguió, cayó dentro. O mejor dicho, casi, pues consiguió mantener las piernas fuera. Cuando salió de esa agua helada, un pez estaba mordiendo su melena. Esta vez, el pez no se iba a escapar.

-¡Te tengo!

Pero tuvo otro obstáculo. Cuando atrapó a su pez, la araña llegó para quitárselo.

-¡No, no! ¡Es mío!

Pero el arácnido era mucho más fuerte y se quedó con el pez. Se lo metió en la boca y luego escupió la mitad. Luda no perdió tiempo para abalanzarse sobre los restos y comérselos a toda prisa. La araña la miró con desprecio y cargó con su red llena de peces para llevarla a su cueva. Luda no dejó de suplicar en todo el camino.

-Por favor, espera. Por favor, dame más.

Pero la ignoró. Y cuando por fin llegaron, la empujó hasta dejarla fuera de la cueva. Sólo estaba dispuesto a darle sus sobras, nada más. Como se había hecho de noche, Luda se tumbó en el suelo y se tapó con nieve como si fuese una manta.

-Egoísta.

Cerró los ojos para dormir justo antes de oír un ruido. Era nieve acumulada que acababa de caerse de la rama de un árbol cercano. Y había algo más que se había caído.

-¡Mis patatas!

Luda se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la bolsa dorada. Volvió a hundirse en la nieve y se levantó de la forma que había aprendido hacía un rato. Pero justo antes de alcanzar las patatas, la araña aterrizó delante de ella y la empujó. Luego cogió la bolsa para llevársela a su cueva.

-¡No, mis patatas! ¡Son mías!

La araña respondió mirando a Luda y soltando un chillido amenazador que la dejó perpleja. Para cuando ya se había adentrado en su morada, la expresión de la cara de Luda se endureció y susurró:

-Gran error.

Arrancó la telaraña de la entrada y entró en la cueva. Trepó por las telarañas que había dentro para avanzar por el techo. No se esperaría un ataque desde arriba. Cuando llegó a la parte más profunda, una cámara en la que su arácnido adversario ya había empezado a comer las patatas, se envolvió a sí misma con lo que había cogido y usó otra hebra para descender. Esta vez, no se estampó contra el suelo. Salió de su improvisado capullo aterrizando en la cabeza de su enemigo y salto hacia otra telaraña suspendida en el aire.

-¡Ven a por mí!

La araña envolvió la bolsa de patatas con telarañas y la dejó a un lado. Luego fue a aceptar el desafío de su invitada no deseada. Empezó atacando con las garras de sus patas delanteras. Luda le agarró para intentar bloquearlas, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente y fue derribada. Con su oponente tumbada, el arácnido intentó un ataque con sus colmillos, pero Luda contraatacó lanzando un pequeño insecto a su boca que lo atragantó. Aprovechando la ocasión, se subió a su cabeza y sacudió su melena para que los bichos que llevaba en ella cayesen sobre él. No tardó en responder y en lanzar a Luda contra una estalagmita de la cueva. Aunque después del golpe aterrizó en la telaraña, estaba acorralada y de nuevo las garras fueron la elección de ataque de su oponente. Logró esquivarlas, pero los hilos que la sostenían fueron cortados. Evitó la caída agarrándose a la telaraña y empezó a moverse para evadir los constantes ataques tajantes. Al ver que era demasiado escurridiza, la araña saltó y la agarró. Luego la lanzó contra otra telaraña en el techo. Ahora la cabeza de Luda estaba pegada a la telaraña y colgaba de ella sin poder escapar. Todo parecía perdido para ella, pero cuando su adversario se acercó para dar el golpe de gracia, ella dijo:

-Mira hacia abajo.

Y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer en su trampa. O también podría decirse que su trampa era la que caía. Había cortado tantos hilos de la telaraña con sus garras que ésta había perdido resistencia. El peso de la araña hizo que se rompiera y que él se precipitase contra el suelo. Luda se despegó de la otra telaraña, aterrizando encima del perdedor.

-Yo gano. ¡Y me quedo con el premio!

Agarró el abdomen de la araña y lo apretó para disparar la telaraña hacia el capullo que contenía las patatas. Tiró de la "cuerda" para traerlas hacia ella. Abrió lentamente para contemplar su botín antes de subir la bolsa para que las patatas cayesen en su pico. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía atiborrarse hasta quedar satisfecha.

Pero algo más ocurrió. Un trozo de patata se cayó al suelo y el arácnido fue a comérselo. Al ver esto, decidió hacer una prueba. Cogió una patata frita que se había quedado en su melena y la tiró al suelo. La araña fue a por ella. Volvió a hacer la prueba una y otra vez, siempre con el mismo resultado. Y entonces lo comprendió. Ahora era ella la que mandaba. Ahora era ella quien tenía la comida y él el que se quedaba con las sobras.

* * *

Día 65

* * *

Otro día comenzaba y de nuevo había que ir al lago congelado a por comida. Aunque esta vez, Luda no iba siguiendo a la araña. Se había adaptado a su nueva vida. Se había recogido el pelo en tres coletas y usaba la bolsa de patatas como ropa. Montada sobre la araña y usando unas hebras de telaraña como riendas, le ordenó ir hacia su fuente de alimento. Él le obedecía, pues había aceptado su nuevo lugar.

Cuando sacaron la red de telaraña llena de pescado, Luda empezó a sacar los peces para comérselos. La araña se acercó para comer alguno.

-No, ya te daré los restos cuando acabe.

Y en ese momento, oyeron a un gran ave chiando. Cuando Luda miró en esa dirección, reconoció al águila que la había maltratado hacía 64 días. Luego dirigió una mirada hacia su araña y le dijo:

-Es la hora.

Viendo que el gran pájaro estaba volando en círculos, posiblemente buscando su propia comida. Se subieron a la copa del árbol más alto que pudieron encontrar. Y desde ahí, le dispararon una red de telarañas.

* * *

Día 90

* * *

La naturaleza es una madre cruel que favorece a sus hijos más despiadados. Así que, para sobrevivir en ella, Luda tuvo que encontrar su lado salvaje. Mientras pensaba en esto mismo, se comía otro pez y luego les pasaba las sobras a sus dos mascotas. No sólo se había adaptado, le gustaba su nueva vida. Con su estómago lleno, se tumbó y cerró los ojos para dormir. Pero antes de conciliar el sueño, una voz que no había oído en meses la saludó:

-Hola, Luda.

Se incorporó al escuchar eso. Y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era nadie menos que Comet el que estaba ahí.

-Ah, eem... hola.

Sin decir nada más, el príncipe se fue corriendo.

-Ah, no, no y no. -dijo Luda mientras se tumbaba otra vez- Búscate a otra para... ¡COGER LA VARITA!

Luda salió corriendo tras él. Incluso después de todo por lo que había pasado, su obsesión por apoderarse de la varita no había desaparecido. Comet corría más que ella, pero ella tenía un subordinado que corría más rápido.

-¡Araña!

El arácnido respondió enseguida a la orden de su ama y corrió a su lado para ser montado. Ahora estaba acortando distancia con Comet. Pero cuando casi estaba a su alcance, éste dio un salto tremendo.

-¡Águila!

La enorme ave llegó volando y agarró a Araña por el abdomen para levantar el vuelo con él y con Luda. Así pudieron seguir el ritmo incluso en el aire. Y cuando Comet aterrizó, Luda se abalanzó sobre él. Pero al aterrizar, no cayó sobre un joven mewmano, sino sobre una gruesa capa de nieve. Miró a todos los lados, pero no había rastro de él. Ni siquiera de que hubiese estado ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?! ¡NOOOO! ¡Qué visión tan cruel!

Empezó a maldecirlo todo sobre la nieve y bajo la mirada de sus salvajes subordinados hasta que algo llamó su atención. Delante de ella, había un resplandor verde que procedía de debajo de la nieve. Escarbó para encontrar la fuente de la luz. Pero cuando lo hizo, no podía creerlo. Era una varita formada por una mano esquelética que sujetaba una piedra negra con una media estrella del mismo color que el brillo que emitía. Luda la agarró y la niebla que estaba delante de ella empezó a disiparse. Una construcción que reconocía aunque nunca había estado en ella se alzaba en el horizonte, el Castillo Dragonfly.

-Estoy en... Mewni.

* * *

Día 1


	23. La Srta Candle se preocupa

El Día de la Carrera. No, no una carrera de velocidad sino una carrera profesional. En el Instituto de Echo Creek, los estudiantes hacían cola esperando su turno para hablar con la orientadora escolar. Aunque algunos tenían más ganas que otros, todos los que lo habían hecho hasta ahora salían de su despacho con una sonrisa. Oskana no fue una excepción y además salió tocando una melodía no estridente con su keytar.

-La Srta. Candle me ha dicho que voy a ser música. -le dijo a una chica del equipo de natación vestida sólo con un bañador.

-Genial. Yo campeona de natación. Iba a vestirme, pero creo que no me hará falta.

Los siguientes en la cola eran de los más emocionados por ver a la Srta. Candle. Concretamente, el primero era el más emocionado de todos.

-Vaya, todos están saliendo con profesiones muy guays. -comentó Marcia.

-¡Qué ganas de saber lo que me depara el futuro! -exclamó Comet antes de entrar en el despacho.

A pesar de que las persianas no estaban bajadas, la sala estaba extrañamente oscura. La Srta. Candle se encontraba sentada tras su mesa con una humeante taza de café en la mano. Era una mujer entrada en años y el pelo que le llegaba a la nuca presentaba algunas canas. Tenía una expresión risueña y amigable. Tomó un sorbo de café y le ofreció asiento a Comet. Él no tardó ni un momento en sentarse.

-¿Te apetece un caramelo? -preguntó mientras señalaba a un cuenco sostenido por la figurita de un gato que movía sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-No, gracias. -respondió Comet mientras seguía las pupilas del gato con las suyas- Me hace muchísima ilusión que me vaya a _adivinar el futuro_. -dijo con un tono más oscuro- ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Leyendo las manos? ¿Invocando a los muertos? ¿Leyendo los chichones?

-No, sólo hago el trabajo normal de una orientadora. -respondió sacando una carpeta de su mesa- Dime, ¿has pensado alguna vez en tu futuro?

-¡Por supuesto! Cuando sea mayor quiero ¡criar guerricornios!

Tras responder, Comet sacó su varita y convirtió su silla en un guerricornio que se puso de pié a dos patas y relinchó. A la Srta. Candle no pareció importarle y se limitó a decir en tono calmado:

-Parece un hobby muy divertido. Pero no creo que vayas a tener mucho tiempo para hobbies cuando seas el rey de Mewni.

-¿Rey? -preguntó Comet.

Desanimado, el príncipe devolvió su montura a su forma anterior.

-Mira Comet, no soy adivina. Pero tu futuro está escrito en piedra.

-¿Piedra? -preguntó en el mismo tono.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-¡¿Que?! No.

-¿Qué me dices de esa tal Marcia? ¿Dirías que te gusta de verdad?

-¡Vivo en su casa, somos amigos! -respondió Comet algo incómodo.

-Ya, supongo que es raro salir con alguien con quien vives. Tal vez alguna otra chica. Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar a buscar a la futura reina de Mewni.

-Quizás...

-Anímate, Comet. -dijo mientras le daba un caramelo- ¿O debería decir Su Majestad?

Comet salió deprimido del despacho.

-Eh, ¿qué tal ha ido? -preguntó Marcia.

Pero su amigo estaba tan falto de ánimos que no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba. Pasó delante de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Eeeem... Vale, ya me lo contarás luego.

Marcia entró en el despacho de Candle. Al igual que con Comet, ésta le ofreció asiento y un caramelo.

-Ah, Srta. Díaz. Estaba deseando hablar contigo.

-Ha visto mis notas, ¿verdad? -preguntó orgullosa.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

* * *

Unos minutos después

* * *

-¡¿Isla Basura?! ¡¿De qué sirve ser una estudiante de sobresalientes si acabo en mitad de la nada?! -exclamaba Marcia furiosa mientras ojeaba el folleto que le habían dado.

-Pues no vayas. -le respondió Comet a la vez que dejaba un libro en su taquilla- Tú al menos no tienes tu futuro escrito en piedra. Al parecer mi único futuro posible es ser Rey.

-Oh, me encantaría ser rey.

Al oír ese comentario, Comet se apoyó de espaldas en su taquilla y puso mala cara.

-No tendría que pensar qué ponerme, alguien lo haría por mí.

-Uuugh.

-Todo el mundo me adoraría porque debería hacerlo. Por muy raro que fuese.

-Ooooogghh.

-Y nunca me bañaría sólo.

-Aaaaaaaaggghhh. Marci, deja de decir cosas.

Comet se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo, asqueado por todo lo que Marcia acababa de imaginarse. Y una vez más, su depresión le hizo ignorar lo que había a su alrededor. De lo contrario, habría visto a la Srta. Candle entrando en el baño y a Marcia seguirla con cara de enfado.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar en los servicios, Marcia oyó el inconfundible sonido de algo duro de importante tamaño cayendo en un recipiente de agua. Eso le hizo arrepentirse de su idea y querer salir. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, hubo un resplandor. Marcia se dio la vuelta para ver un gran pilar de fuego en el interior de uno de los cubículos de los váteres. Volvió a entrar para investigar y se metió en el cubículo contiguo, donde se subió al retrete para poder mirar por encima de la pared. Al otro lado estaba Candle junto a un váter humeante, echando unas esferas de cristal negras en su interior. Cuando una de ellas entraba en contacto con el agua, producía una llama. Se guardó la bolsa y dijo:

-Bien, mi joven Señora, fase uno completada. ¿Qué ordena ahora? Señorita, ¿está ahí?

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Has olvidado lo más importante: YO!

Marcia reconocía esa voz furiosa y no le hacía ninguna gracia volver a oírla. La cara de Tammy apareció en el reflejo del agua del retrete.

-Pero, Señorita, lo he confirmado. El MarComet es completamente platónico.

¿"MarComet"? Marcia se preguntaba qué era eso.

-¡Asegúrate de que no haya ninguna posibilidad de que haya... ALGO entre ellos!

-A sus órdenes.

¿"Algo entre ellos"? ¡Pues claro, MarComet es un nombre de pareja! Marcia ya lo entendía todo. Pero esto no iba a quedar así.

-¡Y deja de ofrecer caramelos a todo el mundo! ¡Vas a acabar descubriendo mi escondite! ¡Quiero recuperar a Comet!

-Por supuesto, pero ahora necesito evacuar.

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, aún no he acabado!

-No, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que tengo que usar ese retrete de verdad.

-¡Pues tira de la cadena primero!

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

Candle ya había vuelto a su despacho. Y como estaba demasiado atenta a lo que leía en una revista, no se fijó en que había alguien esperándola.

-Hola, Srta. Candle.

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, hola. ¿Qué tal Marcia? ¿Querías alguna cosa?

-Sí, quería darle las gracias por recomendarme el puesto de basurera jefa en Isla Basura. Pero creo que voy a pasar.

Arrugó el folleto y lo lanzó a la papelera. Le fastidió un poco el fallar, pero continuó con su plan.

-Es que... pensando bien en cómo han ido las cosas últimamente, creo que voy a terminar siendo... reina de Mewni.

Al oír esas palabras, Candle se atragantó con el café.

-¡¿Q-Qué?!

-Sí, Comet y yo hemos pasado de ser mejores amigos a mejores amigos que se besan... en los labios.

Los ojos de la figurita del gato dejaron de moverse de un lado a otro para mirar fijamente a Marcia. Al ver eso, la cara de Candle palideció de miedo.

-A-Aunque eso sea cierto, jovencita, no creo que esté bien que lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

-Oh, y hemos probado besos de todo tipo: de tornillo, de tuerca, eeemm... ¿de taladro? -a medida que Marcia seguía hablando, el gato se calentaba cada vez más- Tengo la lengua casi dormida. ¿Y la última vez? Casi llegué a pensar que me iba a arrancar la boca.

Al final, el gato de cerámica se rompió y en su lugar apareció otra columna de fuego. Y por supuesto, Tammy salió de su interior con sus tres ojos brillando y enseñando sus colmillos.

-¡Pillada! -gritó Marcia con un gran sentimiento de victoria- ¡Sabía que no eras una orientadora...!

Pero su victoria le duró poco. Tammy la atrapó sin esforzarse, agarrándola por la sudadera.

* * *

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Por primera vez en años, Comet decidió echarle un vistazo a un libro que le había regalado su padre. Se llamaba "Guía para ser Rey en Mewni". Pero cada página que ojeaba no hacía sino aumentar su repulsa. Cuando se hartó, fue hacia su espejo y presionó una de las joyas que lo rodeaban y resultó ser el botón de rellamada.

-Llamando a Papá.

Sun no tardó en contestar, pues él se encontraba delante de otro espejo cuando su hijo llamó y no era difícil deducir por qué. Su pelo normalmente recogido en una coleta estaba suelto y tenía la barbilla llena de espuma. A su alrededor, los sirvientes lo afeitaban y lo peinaban.

-¿Qué has hecho? -preguntó sin saludar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nada! Bueno, aún. Quería preguntarte... ¿Tú eres... feliz?

-¿Feliz? ¿Acaso eso importa? -contestó con cara extrañada.

-Quiero decir... no sé... ¿Tienes algún guerricornio?

-Godfrey, ¿tengo algún guerricornio?

-Tenéis 19, Majestad. -respondió un sirviente que no se podía ver a través del espejo.

-Por lo visto tengo 19.

-¡Wow, mola!

-Pero un Rey no tiene tiempo para esas cosas. Todo lo que necesitas saber viene en la guía que te regalé. Te recomiendo que te empapes bien del capítulo de la vestimenta. Ya sé que ahora estás en la Tierra, pero eso no significa que no puedas vestirte con algo más apropiado. Un futuro Rey debería, al menos, intentar parecer uno. Ah, y no pienses demasiado en si eres feliz o no, se te arqueará la espalda. Te quiero, hijo. Adiós.

Pero después de que su padre colgara, algo se despertó dentro de Comet. Arrancó algunas páginas de su guía y luego fue corriendo al baño.

* * *

Inframundo

Habitación de Tammy

* * *

-¡Para, sabía que estabas espiando! ¡Nunca me he besado con Comet!

Tammy había encadenado a Marcia a una rueda enorme y le hacía dar vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo. Pero tras oír lo que acababa de decir, chasqueó los dedos y la rueda se paró. Marcia estaba boca abajo y frente a frente con Tammy.

-Sólo lo dije para fastidiarte y hacerte salir de tu escondite.

Ahora que no estaba girando sin parar, Marcia podía ver la habitación en la que se encontraba. Parecía una combinación de cueva y palacio. Había estalagmitas creciendo del suelo y algunos muebles como una cama, un sillón, una mesa... La salida parecía estar en la parte superior de una pequeña escalera de caracol, junto a una cascada de lava. Aunque ese no era el momento de fijarse en cómo era la habitación sino de preocuparse por lo que fuera a hacer quien vivía en ella.

-¡Me has mentido!

-Y tú le has mentido a Comet. Le has hecho creer que sólo vale para ser rey.

Tras oír eso, los tres ojos de Tammy dejaron de brillar y le dio la espalda.

-Eeeeem... Ahora es cuando tienes que dejar que me vaya.

Tammy movió un par de dedos y las ataduras de Marcia se abrieron, dejándola caer en una cubeta de agua que había debajo de la rueda.

-No puedo hacer eso, sabes demasiado. Tengo que acabar contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Vale, de acuerdo. Entonces tendremos un combate a muerte. Si gano, tú mueres.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-¡Jajajaja! Eso no va a pasar, así que pide lo que quieras.

-Si gano yo, me llevarás a casa. **Y** le contarás la verdad a Comet tú misma.

-Vale. Escoge el combate. ¿Un duelo de hachas? ¿Una justa de rinodiablos? ¿Una batalla de peras-granada de angustia?

Con cada opción que daba, Tammy hacía aparecer las armas necesarias para comenzar el combate. Marcia no estaba por la labor de elegir nada de eso. En su lugar, señaló a algo que Tammy no había invocado.

-¿Por qué no el ping pong?

Tammy miró a su mesa de ping pong con cara de decepción por la falta de violencia. Pero le había dejado elegir a Marcia, así que tenía que aguantarse.

-De acuerdo.

Luego mandó venir a dos sirvientas demonio que entraron en la habitación. Cada una llevaba un cubo lleno de pelotas y varias palas para jugar. También llegó volando la misma gárgola que tiraba del palanquín en el que Marcia había viajado al Inframundo la última vez con un marcador en su cepo de madera. Una de las sirvientas se acercó a ella, que ya estaba en posición de batalla, y le dijo:

-Puede escoger arma.

-Te lo advierto, no sólo soy una experta en kárate. -dijo Marcia tras coger pala y bola- También arraso en los deportes de pelota.

Marcia dio el primer saque. Los ojos de Tammy brillaron cuando ella respondió, devolviendo la bola al lado de Marcia a toda velocidad. Ella intentó golpear la bola de nuevo, pero iba tan rápido que rompió su pala y le golpeó en la mano.

-Punto para la Ama Tammy. -dijo la gárgola antes de mover el marcador con su lengua.

Marcia cogió otra pala.

-Vale, puede que esté un poco oxidada. Pero ya verás cuando... ¡hyaa!

Pero aunque intentó el viejo truco del saque desprevenido, el resultado fue el mismo. Durante el esto del partido, Marcia fue incapaz de devolverle una sola pelota a Tammy. Siguieron y siguieron hasta que...

-Punto de juego. -anunció la gárgola.

Le tocaba sacar a Tammy. Hizo un saque casi sin fuerzas al que Marcia por fin pudo responder. Pero el siguiente movimiento de su rival sentenció el juego, rompió otra pala y le golpeó en la frente.

-¡Aauu! ¿Desde cuándo hacen tanto daño las pelotas de ping pong?

-Estas bolas contienen almas de demonios.

-Vale, pero esto no ha terminado. ¡Al mejor de tres! Y esta vez te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno.

-Tía, déjalo. -le dijo una de las sirvientas- Ni siquiera quedan más palas, ríndete.

-No pasa nada, usa la mía. -dijo Tammy antes de lanzarle su pala a Marcia- A mí no me hace falta.

Tras decir eso, movió su dedo índice y una de las bolas empezó a levitar. Y con otro movimiento, salió disparada hacia Marcia, que por fortuna consiguió esquivarla.

-Un segundo, ¿puedes controlar las bolas con la mente? ¡Has estado haciendo trampas!

-¿Crees que esto es hacer trampas? -preguntó mientras mandaba una bola fácil- ¿Alguna vez has jugado al ping pong con Comet?

-No, pero sí a otros juegos. En realidad no hace trampas. Lo que pasa es que empieza a jugar sin aprenderse las reglas y se las va inventando sobre la marcha.

-Sí, y luego las cambia en mitad de la partida.

-Ah, por eso nunca consigo ganarle.

-Siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

-Sí, él es así.

-Lo sé y es genial. -luego hizo una pausa antes de preguntar- Sabes que no puedes ganarme, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero tú tampoco puedes ganar. Desde que te conozco, lo único que te he visto hacer es intentar engañar a Comet para que vuelva contigo. No pareces darte cuenta de una cosa: puedes vencerme al ping pong, mantenerme prisionera, arrancarme los órganos... Pero Comet no volverá a ser tu novio salvo que él quiera.

Tammy apartó la mirada y se puso a pensar en esas palabras.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Al final, aceptó su error y decidió llevar a Marcia de vuelta. Viajaron en el palanquín tirado por la gárgola y, entre llamas, llegaron hasta el balcón de la torre de Comet. Marcia fue la primera en salir.

-Comet, hay algo que debes...

Pero cuando vio a su amigo, se sobresaltó. Comet se había rapado la mitad de la cabeza y se había teñido el pelo que le quedaba de color rojo sangre. En lugar de uno de sus característicos conjuntos multicolores, toda la ropa que llevaba era de distintos tonos de negro. Y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Marcia, mostró que las marcas de sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por calaveras y que se había dibujado un rayo morado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba sentado junto a una roca de afilar, con un hacha en una mano y su libro-guía en la otra.

-Ah, hola Marci. ¿Sabías que si le corto la cola a una sirena o a un tritón no puedo ser Rey? Lo dice el libro.

-Comet, no tienes que cortarle la cola a nadie.

-¡Oh, menos mal! -exclamó antes de mirar a un nuevo acuario en su habitación donde se encontraba prisionero un tritón que escuchaba música y no parecía haberse percatado de su secuestro- ¡Lo siento mucho, Tyler! ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño!

-Vaya escena.

Marcia y Tammy, que acababa de bajarse del palanquín, miraban atónitas.

-¿Tammy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenooo... tengo que confesarte una cosa. La Srta. Candle trabaja para mí y la usé para intentar volver contigo. Y luego tardé como 58 puntos a cero contra Marcia en darme cuenta de que me equivoqué. En serio, barrí el suelo con ella. Ganarle estuvo chupado.

-¿Sabes qué es más patético que perder tantas veces? ¡No parar de repetir que has ganado! ¡Ya lo ha pillado!

-Yo sólo quería recuperarte. Pero nunca me paré a pensar en lo que tú querías. Lo siento mucho.

Comet se acercó a ella y le dijo enfadado:

-¡Me has engañado! -luego continuó hablando en un tono deprimido- Pero no me importa. Candle trabajaría para ti pero lo que dijo es cierto. Voy a ser Rey pase lo que pase. Mi futuro está escrito en piedra.

Al ver a Comet deprimido, Marcia intervino:

-Comet, nadie tiene su futuro escrito en piedra. Sé que ahora todo apunta a que vas a ser rey. Pero incluso si es así, podrás elegir qué clase de rey ser y gobernar Mewni a tu manera, por muy destructiva que sea.

-Eh, es verdad.

Con sus ánimos renovados, volvió a invocar a un guerricornio. La destructiva bestia, empezó a correr y a destrozar todos los objetos de la habitación. Y entonces, como era costumbre entre ellos, Comet y Marcia se abrazaron después de que uno de ellos hubiese consolado al otro.

-Punto para Marcia. -dijo la gárgola desde fuera de la torre.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy. -dijo Tammy con tono de derrota- Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo peinado.

Tras ese último cumplido, volvió flotando al palanquín y la gárgola empezó a descender. En unos segundos, las llamas volvieron a engullirlos para llevarlos de vuelta al Inframundo.

-Entonces, ¿habéis estado juntas?

-Pues supongo que puedes decirlo así.

-¿Sigue siendo siniestra?

-Oh, desde luego. Pero empiezo a pensar que no es tan mala como creía.

* * *

Despacho de la Srta. Candle

* * *

Como no había recibido noticias, Candle continuaba con su tapadera como orientadora. En ese momento se encontraba con un caso muy particular.

-No, Brandon. No creo que hayas llegado a la cumbre siendo tan joven.

Antes de que pudiera responder, otro pilar de fuego apareció en el despacho. Tammy no se molestó en salir del todo. Sólo había ido para decir:

-Candle, se cancela la misión. Puedes irte.

Al oír sus nuevas órdenes, se levantó, silbó, abrió la ventana y tumbó un mueble fichero. Luego se montó en él y salió volando por la ventana abierta, dejando a Brandon boquiabierto.


	24. Historia de dos varitas

Un bar, un mesón, una taberna... Todos son sitios donde la gente se reúne para comer y compartir una agradable charla, no importa en qué dimensión. Luda había llegado con sus dos mascotas a una pequeña taberna frecuentada y regentada por ratas de Mewni. Al contrario que las de la Tierra, éstas eran casi del mismo tamaño que Luda y lo bastante inteligentes como para construir una pequeña sociedad. Todo el local se quedó en silencio cuando Araña entró por la puerta cargando con Águila y Luda sobre su abdomen. Llegaron a la barra y Luda se sentó sobre un taburete.

-Menos mal que está abierto, me muero de hambre. Unas gachas de maíz, por favor.

La rata que se encontraba detrás de la barra parecía ser la dueña de la taberna. Estaba tuerta y llevaba un ojo de cristal rojo en lugar del que había perdido. Sin apartar la mirada de Luda, chasqueó sus pequeños dedos. Al segundo, otra rata le pasó un cuenco a su nueva clienta deslizándolo por la barra. Araña quiso pedir su parte, pero sólo recibió una respuesta negativa justo antes de que ella cogiese el cuenco para llevarse a la boca su contenido. Luego se dio cuenta de quizás debería haber mirado lo que había dentro antes.

-Esto es... barro.

Todas las ratas de la taberna empezaron a reírse de Luda. Algunas incluso la imitaban. Pero todas volvieron a quedar en silencio en el momento en el que ella sacó su varita.

-Te has reído del ave equivocada, rata. ¡Rayo revienta-caras!

La rata mesera cerró los ojos llena de miedo. Pero volvió a abrirlos a los pocos segundos porque no había pasado nada. Las ratas echaron a Luda y a sus mascotas de la taberna y ella miró furiosa a su varita. No sabía qué la enfurecía más: la humillación o que no hubiese funcionado.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Cuando se hace algo tan delicado, uno necesita concentración absoluta para que no le tiemble el pulso. Ya casi había terminado y estaba quedando estupendamente. Sólo unos pocos segundos más y...

-¡Comet!

La llamada de Marcia lo sobresaltó, causando que el flujo de magia que salía de la varita se descontrolase y el barco embotellado que estaba construyendo saliese disparado.

-Te toca sacar la basura, ¿recuerdas?

-Marci, me has roto el barco de Mewni. -contestó Comet enfurruñado.

-¿Es que no tienes bastantes barcos embotellados? -preguntó señalando a las decenas de botellas con embarcaciones en su interior que decoraban el piso inferior de la torre.

-¿"Bastantes"? No te reconozco.

-Venga, prometimos a mis padres que tendríamos la casa limpia para cuando llegaran. Te toca sacar la basura.

-Aaarg, vale.

Marcia se fue. Comet, molesto porque lo hubieran interrumpido, levantó la varita. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la media estrella dorada, había adquirido un brillo de color verde fantasmagórico.

-¡Hechizo de Nube!

Normalmente, Comet invocaba a su nube viviente con un rayo mágico de color azul. Pero esa vez, la magia que salió de su varita era verde. Quizás eso le habría extrañado si hubiese prestado atención.

-Nube, ¿te importaría sacar la...?

Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirar a Nube, sí que se sorprendió. Nube siempre había tenido un color azulón y una cara risueña. En esa ocasión, su color era el mismo que el del rayo mágico que lo había invocado y tenía cara de estar atontado.

-Eeeemm... ¿Nube?

-Oh, hola Comet. -saludó con un tono de voz acorde con la expresión de su cara.

-¿Te... encuentras bien?

-Si, perfectamente.

-Entonces... ¿puedes sacar la basura?

-Claro que sí. Supongo que las manos de un principito son demasiado delicadas como para tocar la basura.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

Nube fue flotando hacia la papelera y cogió la bolsa de basura con su boca. Luego fue hacia la salida de la habitación, chocándose varias veces con la pared o la puerta por el camino:

-Disculpe. Con permiso. Lo siento, tengo la boca llena de basura.

Al ver esa lamentable escena, Comet miró su varita preguntándose si le pasaba algo.

* * *

Mewni

En algún lugar descampado de las tierras salvajes

* * *

-No sé, chicos. Quizás no sea lo que parece. -decía Luda sin apartar la vista de su varita- Parece una varita auténtica pero... Eh, ¿qué os he dicho? -preguntó enfadada cuando Araña se le acercó- Que me sigáis a dos metros de distancia. ¡Dos! Igual es un sonajero o...

De nuevo paró de hablar cuando su mascota arácnida se acercó demasiado. Pero Araña no quería estar más cerca de Luda. Tenía tanta hambre que intentaba comerse la varita. Llegó a meterse la punta en la boca pero Luda no soltaba el mango.

-Eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? -a medida que Araña intentaba engullirla, Luda se enfadaba cada vez más- No, suéltala, suéltala, ¡suéltala! ¡He dicho que la sueltes!

Justo después de gritar, un rayo de energía verde surgió de la varita, golpeando a Araña e impulsando a Luda hacia atrás. Luego miró su varita y vio que la media estrella que tenía en la parte superior emitía un resplandor verde igual que cuando la encontró. Se levantó y volvió corriendo a donde estaba antes.

-Hazlo otra vez. -pero en su lugar, Águila le agarró la cabeza a ella con el pico- Tú no, idiota.

El gran ave la lanzó por los aires. Al caer, Luda volvía a estar furiosa.

-¡He dicho que tú no!

Una vez más, un rayo de energía salió de su varita. Esta vez era más débil y no impactó contra nada. Pero aún así tenía fuerza suficiente como para hacer retroceder a Luda. Volvió corriendo para decir:

-¡Otra vez!

Águila obedeció y volvió a lanzarla. Luda intentó disparar el rayo verde y lo consiguió, golpeando a su pájaro con él.

-¡Jajajaja, funciona! ¡Funciona, chicos!

Pero ahora eran ellos los que estaban enfadados.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Era broma!

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Comet necesitaba respuestas y sólo había alguien que pudiera dárselas y que no le diera corte preguntarle. Abrió su libro de hechizos, donde Glossaryck yacía tumbada con una extraña mancha de color rosado brillante alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He tenido un accidente. -respondió entre quejidos de dolor.

-¡Glossaryck!

-No grites, por favor.

-Oh, perdona. Mira... creo que a mi varita le pasa algo.

-¿Y qué le pasa?

-Hace cosas raras, no lo que debería hacer.

-A ver, Comet. Igual a quien le pasa algo es a ti. ¿Nunca lo has pensado?

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?

-No estoy muy segura del todo. Creo que quiero decir que a todos nos pasa algo raro de vez en cuando. Fíjate en mí, estoy mala por haber usado magia en mi propia cara.

-No me ayudas, como siempre.

-Me duele todo. -dijo Glossaryck mientras cerraba el libro consigo dentro.

-¡Comet! -llamó Marcia desde el piso de abajo- Te has encargado de sacar la basura, ¿no?

-Tranquila, Marci. Se lo he mandado a Nube.

-Sí, lo imaginaba. Y ya que lo mencionas, puede que tengamos un problema.

Al oír eso, Comet salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para ver qué pasaba. La escena lo dejó pasmado. Nube no había llevado la basura fuera de casa. Estaba sacudiendo la bolsa y dejando caer los desperdicios por el suelo. Luego empezó a llover por el salón.

-Uy, no sé por qué tengo tanta energía hoy. -comentó Nube con el mismo tono de atontado de antes- Igual es por tanto té helado.

* * *

Mewni

Frente a la taberna de las ratas

* * *

Tras las "prácticas" que Luda hizo con su varita, ella y sus subordinados habían vuelto a donde los habían humillado antes. Luda bajó del lomo de Araña y caminó hacia la taberna. Pero cuando intentaron seguirla, ella dijo:

-No, chicos. Se va a poner feo.

Luda entró sonriendo en la taberna y fue hacia el mismo sitio en el que se sentó la última vez. Como estaba ocupado, le quitó el taburete a una rata y lo puso en la barra, empujando a todas las que estaban sentadas junto a ella. Con todo el local mirándola, hizo su pedido a la rata tabernera:

-Un cuenco de su mejor barro. -dijo ante la perpleja mirada de todos- Hmmm, se me está haciendo el pico agua.

La rata tuerta no salía de su asombro. Pero aún así, chasqueó los dedos otra vez. En unos segundos, Luda volvió a tener un cuenco lleno de barro delante de ella. Para el asco de todos los presentes, lo cogió y empezó a beber de él. Inclinaba tanto el cuenco que parte del barro le caía por fuera. Cuando por fin estaba vacío, cogió una servilleta, se la pasó por su pico y exclamó:

-¡Listo!

Dio tal puñetazo a la rata que la mandó contra unos toneles que estaban detrás de ella. Luego se subió a la barra y levantó su varita. Desde lo alto, advirtió a las demás ratas:

-Ni lo intentéis.

Por supuesto, su advertencia no tuvo el menor efecto. Todas las ratas de la taberna se levantaron de sus asientos listas para atacar.

* * *

Tierra

Salón de casa de los Díaz

* * *

Nube seguía lloviendo por el salón adelante. Hasta soltó un pequeño trueno sobre una silla.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? -preguntó Marcia.

-¡Nube, deja de hacer eso! -ordenó Comet.

Pero no hacía caso. Agarró una lámpara y empezó a fingir que cabalgaba sobre ella antes de tirarla por la ventana.

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Para y empieza a recoger todo esto!

-Oh, parece que aquí hay alguien que tiene algo en contra del buen rollo.

Después de decir eso, Nube sopló una ráfaga de viento a la cara de Comet.

-Vale, se acabó. ¡Hechizo de ami...!

-Oh, no. Hechizo de amistad, que miedo.

Mientras se burlaba de Comet, Nube empezó a tirar al suelo un trío de barcos embotellados que había sobre la chimenea.

-¡Mis barcos de Mewni!

Ver sus obras destrozadas en el suelo, enfureció a Comet. Y una vez más, la varita empezó a emitir el brillo verde.

-¡Hechizo de amistad!

-¡Eh, eso no me ha gustado nada!

El hechizo que Comet acababa de lanzar debería haberlo calmado. Pero en lugar de eso, Nube se hizo mucho más grande, tanto que podía tapar la casa de los Díaz. Y ya no parecía embobado sino furioso. Salió de la casa y empezó a generar fuertes vientos y relámpagos.

* * *

Mewni

Taberna de las ratas

* * *

Luda se defendía atizando con su varita a las ratas que intentaban atacarla. Pero eran demasiadas. Consiguieron derribarla y empezaron a darle golpes mientras estaba tumbada. Araña y Águila entraron rápidamente para ayudar a su ama, pero ella les dijo:

-No, chicos. Estoy bien.

Los dos se pararon en seco y obedecieron la orden. Luda logró dar una voltereta hacia atrás e incorporarse.

-¡Vamos, dadme con más ganas!

Una rata la golpeó con una fregona, tirándola al suelo.

-Vale, ahora sí que estáis empezando a enfadarme.

Las ratas se abalanzaron sobre ella y le pegaron todas a la vez. Luda intentaba escapar, pero no podía. La furia se acumulaba dentro de ella y la varita empezó a brillar. Al darse cuenta, miró a sus mascotas y les dio otra orden:

-Huid.

Mientras se marchaban, una explosión verde le quitó a Luda todas las ratas de encima. Y luego empezó a carcajearse mientras su varita disparaba el destructivo rayo mágico.

* * *

Tierra

Exterior de casa de los Díaz

* * *

-¡Nube, estás fuera de control!

Comet no dejaba de disparar rayos verdes con su varita, pero ninguno de ellos parecía surtir el menor efecto. De hecho, los truenos y el viento que Nube generaba parecían estar intensificándose.

-Ya estoy harto. ¡Para!

El siguiente rayo que lanzó fue mucho más potente que los anteriores. Tanto que fue capaz de atravesar a su objetivo.

-¡Eh, me has agujereado!

Aún más enfadado que antes, Nube cambió el sentido del viento. Ya no expulsaba el aire sino que lo absorbía. Cuando Marcia vio el tejado del cobertizo siendo arrancado de cuajo por la poderosa succión, le dijo a Comet:

-¡Creo que lo estás empeorando! ¡Tienes que paraaaaaa...!

Marcia no pudo terminar su frase porque ella misma había empezado a volar por los aires. Era atraída hacia la boca de Nube, pero logró agarrarse al tejado de su casa. Aunque no parecía que fuese a aguantar mucho.

-¡Marci!

Y en el momento en el que la preocupación por su amiga superó a su frustración, el brillo de la varita de Comet cambió de verde a azul. Justo después de eso, el tejado se rompió donde Marcia se sujetaba y volvió a ser atraída. Pero Comet no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Látigo de arándanos!

Una cuerda de luz surgió de la varita y agarró a Marcia. Luego tiró de ella hasta dejarla en el suelo. Tras ver que ese hechizo había funcionado como debería, Comet saltó y volvió a intentar otro:

-¡Hechizo de amistad!

Un rayo azul alcanzó a Nube. Poco a poco, fue recobrando su color y tamaño normales. Comet aterrizó y preguntó a Marcia:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias a ti.

Nube descendió y con cara de sorprendido dijo:

-¡Hala, qué desastre! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

El hechizo de Comet había funcionado. Lo utilizaba cuando un ser que había creado con magia se descontrolaba y lo devolvía a su estado original.

-Pues yo también quiero saberlo. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu varita?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¡Chicos! Os traemos helado por haber limpiado la casa.

La voz de Raquel anunciaba la llegada de los padres de Marcia. Por supuesto, la casa había sufrido unos cuantos daños debido al temporal. Tras explicarles todo lo que había pasado, todos se pusieron a limpiar y a recoger.

-Oh Comet, qué emocionante es siempre todo contigo. -comentó Raquel mientras secaba el sofá.

-Nos llevará todo el fin de semana limpiarlo todo. -añadió Allen.

-Oh, no, no. Para eso estoy yo aquí. ¡Maremoto de limpiez...!

Pero Comet se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a usar su magia. Tras quedarse mirando su varita un momento, la dejó sobre la mesa. No quería arriesgarse a crear más problemas.

-Mejor dicho... yo me encargo de esta cosa. -dijo cogiendo una escoba.

Empezó a utilizarla al revés pero Marcia, que pasaba la fregona, le corrigió.

-¡Oh, así es mucho mejor!

* * *

Mewni

Taberna de las ratas

* * *

¿Quién había visto esa taberna y quién la veía ahora? Parecía que le hubieran puesto una bomba. Escombros y ratas yacían en el suelo y algunas partes del edificio se estaban quemando. Sólo había una figura en pié, Luda. Se acercó a la rata tuerta y le apuntó con la varita. En tono amenazante le dijo:

-Y ahora... sírveme unas gachas.


	25. Chalados

-Comet, vámonos. Llevamos horas aquí.

-No, Marci. No nos iremos hasta que tiren la basura.

Comet siempre tenía un sin fin de ideas para todo. Algunas divertidas, otras graciosas... Pero también las tenía asquerosas. Su idea para conseguir un montón de donuts gratis era quedarse escondido en uno de los contenedores que estaban detrás de la tienda. Marcia no estaba por la labor de meterse en la basura, así que se limitaba a esperar sentada al lado.

A los pocos minutos, una mujer gruesa de tez oscura salió por la puerta trasera de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano. La echó en el otro contenedor y luego saludó:

-Hola, Marcia.

-Hola, Peg. -respondió ella.

Nada más Peg volvió a entrar en la tienda, alguien salió del contenedor con la bolsa de basura llena de donuts. Pero no era Comet, él seguía en la basura. Era un chico joven vestido con unos pantalones naranja rojizo sucios, una sola bota azul oscuro, una camiseta holgada de cuello alto azul claro rasgada, unos guantes blancos manchados, un pelo negro muy muy alborotado y una pequeña cicatriz que debían haber dejado unos puntos que le habían puesto bajo su ojo izquierdo. Al salir, se tropezó y se le cayeron los donuts.

-Ay, no, no, no, no. -decía mientras los recogía.

-Comet, alguien se te ha adelantado. -dijo Marcia perpleja.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó furioso mientras se asomaba.

Pero cuando Comet miró a quién le había copiado el plan, él también se quedó perplejo. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió boquiabierto hacia él.

-¿Lucy...? ¿Eres... Lucy Sonchiha?

-Me has pillado. ¿Eres poli?

-Ese es... Lucy Sonchiha.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es.

-Marci, este es el mayor guerrero que ha existido nunca. -dijo Comet con tono dramático.

-¿Ese? -preguntó Marcia incrédula.

No era de extrañar que no se lo creyera. Lucy acababa de meter la cabeza en la bolsa de basura y estaba caminando desorientado.

-¡He perdido mi bolsa! ¿Alguien ha visto mi bolsa?

-A mí me parece un chalado.

-No, es Lucy Sonchiha.

-Hola. -saludó Lucy tras hacer unos agujeros en la bolsa para poder ver.

-El mayor defensor de Mewni. O al menos creo que es él.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

-¡No, no, no, no, no!

Marcia empujó a Comet para acercarlo a Lucy mientras éste se ponía más nervioso por estar cerca de su héroe. Y cuando por fin estuvo demasiado cerca como para no decir nada, saludó:

-Hola, Lucy.

-Hola. -respondió mirando a través de los agujeros de dos donuts.

-¿Qué haces tú en la Tierra?

-Estoy de vacaciones. Órdenes del médico.

-¿Y... y qué vas a hacer durante tus vacaciones?

-Dejaré que me guíe el alma y me perderé en las profundidades de este planeta desconocido.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Comet boquiabierto.

-Eso es lo que dice alguien cuando está chalado. -señaló Marcia.

-Marci, tú no digas nada. -le dijo Comet antes de volverse para seguir hablando con Lucy- Pues hay un parque estupendo por ahí.

Comet señaló a una de las entradas del Parque Público de Echo Creek. Lucy miró y le dijo:

-Fantástico, es un lugar perfecto para observar a los humanos en su estado más natural. Me iré dentro de dos segundos.

Como dijo, se quedó quieto en el sitio dos segundos y luego comenzó a andar de espaldas en dirección al parque.

-Pues vaya un bicho raro. -comentó Marcia- Comet. ¿Comet? -cuando vio que Comet ya no estaba a su lado, supo perfectamente adónde había ido- Oh, no.

-¡Lucy, espera! Enséñame lo que sabes, oh gran guerrero.

Lucy lo miró pensativo unos segundos antes de responder:

-Vale, de acuerdo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh gran Lucy, no te decepcionaré!

-Pero no será gratis, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

-Lo que sea.

-Quítame esta bolsa de la cabeza.

Después de eso, los dos entraron en el parque. Marcia sabía que podían causar muchos problemas, así que los siguió. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la sección del parque donde se encontraba el lodazal de Echo Creek, que era una atracción no muy popular que ofrecía guías turísticas. Al ver el lodo, Lucy se metió en él seguido por Comet.

-Lección número primera: Para ser un gran guerrero, hay que purgar la mente de todo pensamiento. -enunció Lucy mientras se ponía lodo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿no hay que pensar en nada?

-No pienses.

-Oh, que bien sienta no pensar. -dijo Comet mientras imitaba lo que Lucy hacía con el lodo.

-Ahora somos hermanos de lodo.

Comet apenas podía contener la emoción. Su ídolo le había llamado "hermano de lodo", significara lo que significara.

-Un momento. ¿Y mi cámara? ¿Y mi telescopio? ¿Y mi cuaderno de notas? ¿Qué es eso?

Lo que Lucy señalaba era una imitación a tamaño real de un mamut lanudo. Después de preguntar, se subió encima y exclamó:

-¡Adelante, gran bestia! ¡Llévame a la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin!

-¡Bájate de ahí, chalado! -le dijo Marcia desde fuera del lodo.

-Vamos, bestia peluda, obedece mis órdenes.

Un guía turístico se separó de su grupo para ir hacia la estatua del mamut y decirle:

-¡Eh usted, baje de ese mamut!

-¡Te ordeno que te muevas! -gritó Lucy sin hacer caso al guía.

-Se acabó, voy a ir ahí. No puede... ¡Oh no, me hundo!

El guía había entrado en una zona demasiado profunda y se hundía en el barro. Por su parte, los empujones y golpes de Lucy también parecían haber llevado al mamut a una zona profunda.

-Oh, vaya jugarreta del destino. ¡Soy el conquistador de la bestia! No firmo autógrafos.

-Comet, que está chalado.

Antes de responder a Marcia, Comet observó la escena un poco más.

-Lección número primera, Marci: Deja de pensar.

Cuando el mamut terminó de hundirse, se marcharon. Esta vez se detuvieron en un parque infantil con columpios y toboganes. Mientras el loco y su fan entraban en él, Marcia se quedó sentada en un banco cercano donde había un padre con un bebé en su regazo.

-Muy bien clase, es decir, tú. La siguiente lección es de vital importancia para la supervivencia de un guerrero. Vamos a aprender a hacer armas.

Tras decir eso, se subió a la barra que sostenía los columpios y arrancó una cadena, provocando la caída de un niño que jugaba.

-Tienes que aprovechar absolutamente todo lo que encuentres. ¿Ves lo que he conseguido yo? Una cadena fuerte con la que puedo atar cosas, pan comido. Ahora haz tú tu arma.

No sin algo de nerviosismo, Comet empezó a gatear buscando algo tirado por el suelo que pudiera servirle de arma mientras Lucy intentaba quitarle a un niño un bate de baseball. Marcia miraba la escena llena de condescendencia y exasperación.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? -le preguntó el padre.

-Esos dos de ahí. -respondió señalando a Comet y a Lucy.

-Oh, te compadezco.

Al cabo de un momento, Lucy consiguió quitarle el bate al niño y Comet terminó su "arma".

-Lucy, ¿ya has acabado?

-Sí, he creado el mazo más letal que existe. -respondió orgulloso mientras mostraba el bate que acababa de robar.

-¡Como mola! Yo también estoy muy orgulloso de la mía, mírala.

-¿Uesebuesequé?

-Es una piña atada a un cordón de zapato. También le he dibujado una cara y le he puesto nombre. Se llama Diana.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Uaaaahh!

-¡Uaaaahh!

Mientras gritaban, los dos echaron a correr a la siguiente zona del parque en la que crear problemas. Por supuesto, Marcia los siguió. Pero antes de levantarse, el padre de antes le dijo:

-Sabes que cuando cumplan 18 serán problema del gobierno, ¿verdad?

La siguiente parada para la lección de Lucy fue el final de la cola de un puesto de perritos calientes que se encontraba al pie de una colina rocosa con un camino en espiral.

-Lección número tria: Recavar información. Ssshh, pueden escucharnos. Aprende de tu nuevo entorno.

Mientras Comet tomaba nota, Lucy tocó el pelo del anciano que estaba delante de ellos en la cola.

-Ups, perdón. No sabía que era una peluca. Dime, anciano, ¿quién es el soberano aquí?

-Jejeje, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Es extranjero. -señaló Comet.

-Oh, qué exótico. Te encuentras en un país democrático, joven. No tenemos soberano, somos libres.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y entonces quién pone las normas?

-Nos las ponemos nosotros con el radical procedimiento de ¡VOTAR! -respondió la vendedora mientras servía un perrito a medio comer.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahh! Intento que me entre en la cabeza. ¿Me estáis diciendo que todos votáis si queréis hacer algo? Entonces puedo caminar encima de esos dos que están haciendo flexiones en la hierba.

-Claro que sí. -dijo el anciano.

-O hacer malabares.

-Si.

-O prenderle fuego al puesto de esta mujer.

-En realidad eso es un delito. -le dijo la vendedora después de que Lucy lo hiciera.

-¡Libertad! ¡No hay cadenas que nos aten! ¡Soy libre!

La gente de alrededor respondió con vítores a los gritos de Lucy. Él empezó a caminar hacia la colina y ellos le siguieron.

-Bien, hermano de lodo, hemos descubierto que este es un mundo sin reglas. Así que si alguien te hace enfadar, lucha hasta la muerte.

Por supuesto, Comet le seguía de cerca. Su emoción no hacía más que aumentar y eso hacía que Marcia se preocupara cada vez más.

-Comet, tienes que parar esto.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

-Pues os estáis cargando el parque.

Comet miró hacia los sitios por los que habían pasado y observó los destrozos. Pero luego dirigió su mirada hacia la piña Diana y le dijo:

-Marci, imagínate que conoces a tu ídolo y luego decides no seguirlo. Te arrepentirías toda la vida.

-El problema es que tu ídolo está chalado.

-Mira, sé que estás preocupada por mí y te lo agradezco. Pero si me quedo aquí hablando contigo, no podré estar con Lucy. Así que voy a ir junto a mi héroe. -dijo mientras se ponía en marcha otra vez.

-Vale, pues disfrutaré del parque yo sola.

Pero cuando Marcia se dio la vuelta, se topó con dos policías. Una era de piel oscura y estaba un poco regordeta y la otra era muy pálida y algo flaca. Iban montadas en un par de segways y le dirigían una mirada acusadora.

-Señorita, va a tener que contestar a algunas preguntas. -dijo una de ellas.

Mientras tanto, Comet subía hasta la cima de la colina repitiendo una y otra vez las "lecciones" de Lucy:

-Lección número primera: No pienses. Segunda lección: Haz un arma. Lección tria: Consigue información. ¡Lo he logrado!

Cuando llegó, vio que Lucy estaba en el interior de un círculo de piedras semienterradas. Encima de cada una, había un pequeño animal: un gato, una tortuga, un ratón, un conejo, un pajarito y una hormiga.

-Ven, cara enlodada. Ahora comenzará tu ritual del guerrero. Entra en el círculo de animales.

Comet obedeció con una expresión solemne en su cara. A pesar de lo emocionado que estaba, no podía fastidiarlo. Por fin su gran héroe iba a reconocerlo como guerrero.

-Y ahora repite estas palabras.

-Repite estas palabras.

-Esas no, las siguientes.

-Uy, perdón.

-¡Oh, señores de la guerra!

-¡Oh, señores de la guerra!

-¡Protegédnos, por favor!

-¡Protegédnos, por favor!

-¡Llevad a nuestros enemigos a las profundidades del espacio-tiempo para que vivan en las ruinas de nuestra victoria!

-Eeeem... Bla, bla, bla, victoria.

-¡Guiadnos en la batalla y disfrudad de nuestras conquistas! ¡Uaaaaaaah!

-¡Uaaaaaaah! Bien, hermano de lodo. ¿Contra quién luchamos? ¿Demonios? ¿Gárgolas?

-Contra ellos.- respondió Lucy señalando a su alrededor.

-¿Los paseantes del parque?

-No, bobo. Contra toda la gente de este triste planeta.

-Pfff. Sí, claro. -dijo Comet sin creérselo- No lo dices en serio, sería de locos.

-Lo que estas hormiguitas no tienen es un soberano. Y adivina quién les va a dar uno. ¡Gente de la Tierra, postraos ante vuestro soberano! Ya verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar gobernando este planeta.

-He cometido un terrible error. -susurró Comet para sí mismo- Lucy, yo no puedo conquistar la Tierra.

-Oh, claro que puedes. Ya eres un guerrero. Empecemos por echar el lazo a todos los que me han seguido gritando "LIBERTAD" para arrojarles por un barranco.

-Pero a mí la Tierra me importa. No quiero conquistarla

-¡Creía que lo que te importaba era ser un guerrero!

Tras gritar eso, Lucy empezó a flotar en el aire. Cerró los puños y empezó a concentrar sus energías. El resultado fue que su cuerpo se hizo más grande y musculoso, las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron y su pelo negro se volvió de color verde. Además, estaba envuelto en un aura del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Pues supongo que pensaba que ser un guerrero era otra cosa!

Lucy lo miró con desdén y se preparó para atacar. Pero una mujer entre los presentes captó su atención:

-Disculpa un segundo. ¿No deberíamos votar esto?

Todos los presentes parecían estar de acuerdo con esas palabras. Pero Lucy parecía más enfadado. Descendió un poco y preguntó irritado:

-¿Pero qué sois, un puñado de bufones? Aquí nadie va a votar nada. ¡Yo soy vuestro soberano!

-Pues yo creo que eso se debería votar. Quien esté de acuerdo con que este loco sea nuestro soberano, que levante la mano. -sorprendentemente, hubo gente que levantó la mano a parte de Lucy- Dos... cuatro... seis. Bien, y ahora los que estén en contra. Dos... cuatro... seis. Tenemos un empate. ¿Es que alguien no ha votado?

-Sí, yo no he votado. -dijo Comet.

-Vamos, si tienes lodo en la cara es porque somos un equipo. Podemos gobernar este planeta juntos, hermano de lodo.

-No. -respondió mientras se quitaba el lodo de la cara- Marci tenía razón, estás chalado.

-¡La libertad vuelve a triunfar! -exclamó la mujer de antes.

Toda la gente celebraba el resultado de la votación, incluso los que la habían perdido. Todos a excepción de Lucy, que se volvió hacia Comet para decirle:

-Creía que tenías madera de guerrero. Pero sólo eres un crío que disfruta viviendo en un estúpido planeta libre. No te mereces esta arma.

Lucy le quitó a Comet su piña atada a un cordón.

-¡Diana!

-No quiero gobernar esta jaula de grillos.

Lucy se metió en un contenedor de basura cercano y lo cerró desde dentro. Justo después, llegaron las dos policías que interrogaron a Marcia. Ella las acompañaba, montada en uno de los segways.

-Atención ciudadanos, -dijo la más baja- estamos buscando a...

-Está ahí dentro. -dijo Comet señalando al contenedor.

La policía alta se acercó y lo abrió.

-Aquí no hay nada.

-A todas las unidades: la magia existe. Repito: la magia existe.

Comet se sentó en el suelo, decepcionado por lo que había pasado. Marcia se sentó a su lado para apoyarlo.

-Tú tenías razón, Marci. Lucy está chalado. Debería haberte hecho caso.

-¿Quieres ir a ver si hay baguettes en el contenedor de la panadería para animarte?

-Sólo si tú vienes conmigo. -respondió con una sonrisa.


	26. Cuidando bebés

-¡Uuuhooooo!

Pocas veces quienes han dejado atrás su infancia recuerdan lo que es divertirse como un niño. Pero deslizarse por un tobogán largo y lleno de curvas puede ayudar a ello. Esa sensación era la que sentía Comet en un juego de Toboganes y Escaleras de su tamaño. Su turno finalizó con él cayendo en la casilla anterior a la de Marcia.

-¡Cómo ha molado! ¡Otra vez!

El enorme dado botó cerca de ellos antes de marcar el número de casillas que debía avanzar la otra jugadora.

-Un dos.

Marcia avanzó las casillas que le tocaban. Como su destino estaba conectado a una escalera, subió por ella, dejando aún más distancia entre ella y Comet. Cuando se detuvo, dio unos golpes de kárate al aire celebrando su ventaja.

-Marci, las escaleras son aburridas.

El dado volvió a ser lanzado. Comet no podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero Marcia sí desde su posición más elevada.

-Un seis.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, c-ciiincooo... -Comet se quedó parado en esa casilla contemplando el tobogán más vertical, curvado y largo que había visto en su vida.

-Y seis.

-Pero yo no quiero contar seis, quiero avanzar cinco.

-Has sacado un seis, así que tienes que mover seis. Las reglas lo dejan bien claro.

-Si las reglas de un juego impiden que te diviertas, ¿qué sentido tienen?

-Dí que sí, colega.

Quien acababa de hablar y le ofrecía un gigantesco puño para chocar era el mismo que acababa de lanzar el dado, el auténtico Comet.

-Pero el objetivo del juego es usar las escaleras para llegar más rápidamente a la meta.

-Lo siento, Comet. Pero le tengo que dar la razón a esta preciosa chiquilla. -dijo la verdadera Marcia.

-Jijiji. Ay, para. -respondió mini-Marcia casi sonrojándose.

Lo cierto es que no eran Comet y Marcia los que estaban en el tablero avanzando por las casillas. Se trataba de un juego mágico en el que las fichas eran versiones en miniatura de los jugadores. Tenían su mismo aspecto, voz y personalidad.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió cerca del tablero del juego y de los dos jugadores. De su interior salió cierto monstruo al que conocían bien.

-¡¿Muscurrana?! -exclamaron Comet y Marcia a la vez.

Antes de cerrar el portal por el que había entrado, Muscurrana sacó algo del otro lado. Se trataba de un carrito en el que llevaba a sus doce renacuajos.

-¡Muscubebés! -exclamó Comet mientras llevaba sus manos al tablero.

-¡No, no lo cierres! -gritó mini-Marcia.

Pero Comet cerró el tablero y éste desapareció mágicamente.

-Comet Dragonfly, necesito tu ayuda. -anunció Muscurrana con tono serio antes de sonar como la madre preocupada que era- ¡Mis bebés! ¿Puedes cuidar de ellos, por favor? No sé a quién más acudir.

Tras echar una emocionada mirada a los renacuajos, Comet respondió:

-Claro, yo me ocupo. Soy prácticamente el rey coronado de la Dimensión Canguro. ¿Verdad, Marci? -preguntó mientras le ponía su brazo sobre los hombros.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir algo más, un sonó un politono. Muscurrana se sacó un espejo portatil adornado como el caparazón de una tortuga de su bolsillo.

-Disculpad. -dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para contestar a su llamada- ¿Sí?

-Comet, tú no has hecho de canguro en toda tu vida, ¿verdad?

-No, pero fui un bebé. Tengo experiencia.

-Sí, claro que voy a llevar armas. No soy una novata. -decía Muscurrana a su espejo.

-Cuidar de un bebé no es fácil y tú estás aceptando cuidar de doce.

-Sí, también llevo la bolsa de tortura. Enseguida voy. -Muscurrana colgó y su atención volvió a dirigirse a Comet y Marcia- Este libro tiene los horarios de los bebés y toda la información que necesitáis.

Muscurrana cogió un libro morado, se lo dio a Comet y él se lo pasó a Marcia. Luego, la madre monstruo cogió al más pequeño de todos los renacuajos. Su cuerpo negro cubierto de una sustancia totalmente transparente que parecía una gran gota de agua era diminuto en comparación con el de sus hermanos.

-Oh Kirill, mi pequeño más delicado. Tened especial cuidado con él.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Marcia- lo tenemos todo controlado.

-Como en un aeropuerto.

-Cuidadlos bien, o si no... -dijo Muscurrana en tono amenazante.

Esa advertencia tuvo su impacto en Marcia, pero Comet parecía haberla ignorado. Muscurrana cogió sus tijeras y abrió otro portal para marcharse.

-Mami volverá después de trabajar a las seis en punto. -dijo mientras atravesaba lentamente el portal- Portaos bien y escuchad a los niñeros.

Cuando el portal se cerró, Comet y Marcia llevaron a los renacuajos al salón. Marcia ojeaba el manual de Muscurrana mientras Comet miraba emocionado a los bebés.

-Awww, míralos Marci. Son tan jóvenes y llenos de vida... ¿Qué aventuras vivirán con nosotros?

-La siesta.

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos que seguir las instrucciones de Muscurrana. El libro dice que es su hora de la siesta.

-Pues hagamos que sea una siesta que nunca olvidarán.

Marcia puso el libro delante de Comet y se levantó del sofá.

-Leeme lo que dice.

-Vale. "Dina, Shasha y Andrei duermen de lado." -recitaba Comet mientras Marcia colocaba a los bebés sobre la mesa en la posición para dormir la siesta- "Dariya, Antón e Inga prefieren boca abajo. Iván y las siamesas Masha y Lidiya duermen sobre el lado derecho. Nikolai y Svetlana sobre el izquierdo. Kirill es muy delicado y hay que dormirlo en brazos." Ven, puedes dormir conmigo, coleguilla.

Después de coger a Kirill, Comet se fijó en que todos sus hermanos ya estaban durmiendo sobre la mesa del salón.

-Vale, Marci. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora duermen y luego comen. -respondió mientras volvía a mirar el libro.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó Comet mientras su emoción aumentaba.

-Vuelven a dormir.

-¿Y lueeeeeegooooo?

-Nada más. Sólo duermen y comen.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está la diversión?

-Esto no va de divertirse, Comet.

-Pero los bebés necesitan diversión.

-No, -respondió Marcia imitando la voz de Muscurrana- los bebés tienen sus rutinas y horarios.

De una bolsa que venía en el carrito de los bebés, Marcia sacó una foto de los renacuajos con su madre y la puso sobre la mesa. Por su parte, Comet no ocultaba su decepción.

-Bien, tú vigílalos. -dijo Marcia mientras cogía la bolsa- Yo iré a prepararles la comida.

-¡Eh, ¿por qué me quedo vigilando yo?!

-¿Prefieres prepararles la comida a doce bebés?

-Vale, los vigilo yo. Uy, pero son tan pequeños que tengo que hacerles cosquillas.

-Nada de cosquillas, Comet. -le dijo ya desde la cocina.

Marcia buscó en el manual lo que comían los bebés. Se trataba de una asquerosa papilla cuyos ingredientes quizás sea mejor no mencionar. Conteniendo el asco que le daba, Marcia la preparó y la puso dentro de sus doce biberones. Pero nada más terminar, se oyó un "croak". En un instante, todos los bebés estaban croando sin parar. Preocupada, volvió corriendo al salón. Allí encontró a Comet tumbado en el suelo y a todos los renacuajos saltando sobre él y a su alrededor.

-¡Comet, ¿qué ha pasado?!

-¡No he podido evitarlo, Marci! ¡Le hice cosquillas a Kirill!

-Vale, vale, que no cunda el pánico. A ver qué dice el manual. -tras pasar unas páginas, encontró lo que buscaba y lo leyo imitando otra vez a Muscurrana- "Para que dejen de croar, hay que darles de comer." Ah estupendo, acabo de terminar de hacerles la comida.

-¡Hora de alimentar a los bebés! -exclamó mientras iba corriendo a la cocina.

Cuando llegó, vio la docena de biberones llenos de una papilla repugnante. Con una mueca de asco, sacó la varita y dijo:

-De eso nada. Ningún bebé se tomará esta porquería bajo mi cuidado.

Tras lanzar un hechizo que transformó su contenido, hizo levitar los biberones y volvió al salón. Al llegar, metió las tapas flexibles por la capa transparente y de aspecto acuoso de los renacuajos. Todos ellos empezaron a succionar enseguida y un líquido color amarillento con puntos marrones los tiño.

-Comet, eso no es lo que yo he preparado. ¿Qué les has dado?

-Relleno de tarta de crema con chocolate.

-¡No puedes darle tarta a un bebé!

-¿Por qué no? Mira, les encanta.

En sólo unos segundos, los renacuajos habían vaciado y escupido los biberones. Luego empezaron a temblar hasta que, uno por uno, empezaron a vomitar chorros a presión de crema pastelera. De un momento a otro, el salón y todos los que estaban dentro se habían puesto perdidos de relleno. Echa un manojo de nervios por la situación, Marcia agarró la cara de Comet y lo miró muy de cerca a los ojos antes de gritar:

-¡Hay que llamar a Muscurrana!

-Alto ahí, Marci. -contestó mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre ellos- Le dije a Muscurrana que era el rey coronado de la Dimensión Canguro.

-Vale, pues seguiremos el manual. -Marcia cogió el libro, pero tuvo que usarlo de escudo mientras leía- Dice que hay que darles un baño.

-Bien, tú ocupate de los bebés y yo del baño. ¡Rayo de baño limpísimo!

Comet hizo aparecer una bañera llena de agua en el aire con su magia. Al caer al suelo, rompió una mesa y derramó parte de su contenido. Luego fue a ayudar a Marcia a meter a los renacuajos dentro, pero entre el agua y la crema, los dos resbalaron. Comet cayó dentro de la bañera. Marcia cayó fuera, pero el bebé que llevaba aterrizó en el borde sin recibir ningún daño. El pequeño rodó hasta que parecía estar a punto de caer al interior. Pero vomitó otra vez en el último segundo y el impulso le hizo caerse fuera.

-¡Venga ya! -protestó Marcia.

Comet salió de debajo del agua y con cara de agotamiento dijo:

-Jo, que duro es esto.

Antes de que los dos volvieran a intentar meter a los niños en la bañera, sonó un politono. Venía del espejo portátil de Comet, que tenía un diseño muy similar al de su varita. Al abrir la tapa, se pudo leer "Llamada entrante" junto a una foto de Muscurrana.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué hago, qué hago?!

-Pues contesta.

-No quiero contestar, verá el desastre que hemos montado.

Cuando Comet se giró para volver a ver el desastre, vio que pasaba algo más. Los renacuajos estaban moviendo sus cuerpos negros de un lado a otro dentro de sus burbujas transparentes.

-Marci, mira. Los bebés están bailando con la música de mi espejo.

-Deprisa, a la bañera.

Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, cogieron a todos y los metieron en el agua. Todos parecían encantados con el baño. Cuando terminaron, tocó secarlos. Como a Comet se le resbalaban, Marcia se ocupó sola de ese paso, mientras él limpiaba el estropicio de antes.

-Aww, qué bonita escena. Eres una madre de primera, Marci.

-Sólo hay que frotar suavemente con la toalla. Tampoco es para tanto.

-Mira lo limpios que han quedado. Deberíamos mandarle una foto a Muscurrana. -sacó el espejo de su bolsillo- Decid maíz. -de la tapa del espejo salió un flash y Comet escribió un mensaje- "Te echamos de menos, Mami" y enviar. Y no seas tan modesta, se te da genial.

-Gracias, pero todo lo que hago es seguir las instrucciones de este manual que no falla.

Algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió en ese momento. A Inga le crecieron unas piernas de color verde grisáceo de forma casi instantánea. Comet la miró maravillado y Marcia boquiabierta.

-¡Patas! ¡Le han salido patas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡El manual no dice nada sobre patas!

Pero era pronto para sorprenderse, no fue Inga la única a la que le salieron patas. Uno a uno, sus hermanos también empezaron a desarrollarlas. Contentos con sus nuevos apéndices, empezaron a correr en círculos alrededor de sus canguros.

-¡Les han salido a todos!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Rápido, cógelos antes de que se hagan daño!

Los renacuajos deshicieron el círculo y empezaron a correr en todas direcciones. Todos excepto uno.

-Oh, a Kirill no le han crecido patas. Debe sentirse marginado.

-¡Olvidate de Kirill y ayúdame a coger a los que sí andan!

-Vale. -respondió mientras cogía a Kirill y lo dejaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea- Tú espera aquí, chiquitín.

Marcia intentó coger a uno saltando desde el sofá, pero falló. Al verla en el suelo, otros cuatro fueron a por ella. Demostrando que tenían una fuerza anormal, pudieron levantarla sobre sus cabezas poniéndose debajo de ella e impulsándose con sus patas.

-Jugad con cuidado y divertíos.

-¡Esto no es divertido, Comet!

Los renacuajos llevaron a Marcia hasta la puerta de la casa. Allí lograron echarla fuera y cerrarle la puerta. Como no llevaba las llaves encima, no pudo entrar. Golpeó la puerta para que le abrieran desde dentro pero nadie lo hizo. Preocupada, fue corriendo hacia la ventana del cuarto donde estaba la cinta de correr de su madre y vio una de las cosas que se temía. Había tres renacuajos corriendo sobre ella mientras Masha y Lidiya saltaban sobre el botón para subir la velocidad.

-¡No, no hagáis eso!

Abrió la ventana desde fuera y entró. Pero para cuando subió a la cinta, ésta ya iba a una velocidad infernal y se cayó. Aún así, los bebés no parecían tener problemas para correr a esa velocidad. Le preocupaba más lo que estuviesen haciendo los demás, así que salió y corrió hacia las escaleras, donde Comet y los demás estaban deslizándose sobre la barandilla una y otra vez.

-¡Comet, deja de hacer el indio! Muscurrana llegará dentro de... -hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj del salón- ¡cuatro minutos! -notando la presión, agarró a Comet por los brazos y gritó- ¡Sólo tenemos cuatro minutos para controlar a estos bebés!

-Tranquila Marci, si está tirado. Tú pásatelo bien con los que tienen piernas y yo cuidare del pequeño... -miró hacia la repisa y la vista casi le provoca un ataque al corazón- ¡¿Kirill?! -el más pequeño y delicado de todos los bebés había desaparecido- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Los niñeros se separaron para buscar por toda la casa. En la cocina, en el baño, en el cobertizo, en la habitación de Marcia... Hasta que sólo quedó una habitación en la que mirar. Pero cuando entraron, la ansiedad Marcia se elevó hasta las nubes.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo aquí?! ¡Tú habitación es mas grande que el resto de la casa! ¡Necesitaríamos un ejército!

-Un ejército, ¿eh? Buena idea, Marci. -dijo Comet con la varita en la mano- ¡Eh, bebés! ¡Es hora de que aprendáis a mover esas patas!

Levantó la varita y de ella empezó a salir música. Más concretamente, la canción Space Unicorn. A los pocos segundos, los once bebés con patas llegaron corriendo y empezaron a bailar.

-¿Cómo has sabido que funcionaría?

-Porque eres una madre de primera y te gusta tanto esta canción que la tienes de tono de llamada.

-¡Se supone que es irónico! Pero eso no importa ahora. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Dales órdenes.

-Muy bien, bebés. Poneos en fila.

-Marci, haz que sea divertido.

Como los renacuajos no le habían hecho caso con su primera orden, ¿por qué no probarlo al estilo de Comet?

-Eh, bebés. ¿Queréis que os enseñe un baile? -tras esa pregunta, dejaron de bailar y le prestaron toda su atención- Primero levantáis el talón de la pierna derecha y la giráis. -los renacuajos la imitaron- Sí, muy bien. Y ahora, posad como más os guste. -siguiendo sus instrucciones cada uno adoptó una pose distinta- Eso es, se os da muy bien. Ahora inclinaos un poco hacia atrás y girad. Genial. Y por último, buscad a vuestro hermano por todas partes.

El tiempo se estaba agotando. Pero ahora que eran trece y no dos los que buscaban, tenían esperanzas de encontrar al renacuajo perdido. Unos momentos después, Nikolai fue junto a sus canguros y señaló hacia arriba con una de sus patas. Siguieron sus indicaciones y llegaron hasta el piso más alto de la torre, donde Comet guardaba los pocos juguetes que habían sobrevivido a su infancia. Allí encontraron a Kirill durmiendo sobre unos peluches. Aunque también encontraron unos cuantos obstáculos que lo rodeaban.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Comet, ¿por qué tienes tantos cepos para oso?!

-¿Te da miedo decirle a Jake que te gusta y no te dan miedo los osos? A ti no hay quien te entienda, Marci.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta Kirill?

-Fácil, usaremos el manual.

-¡En el manual no hay nada sobre cepos!

-No hará falta leerlo.

* * *

Unos minutos después

* * *

Con la situación por fin bajo control, volvieron al salón. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un nuevo portal se abrió junto a ellos. Muscurrana entró por él. Tenía algunas quemaduras y varias espinas clavadas que no hacían desaparecer la sonrisa por volver a estar junto a sus hijos.

-¡Mis bebés!

Al ver a su madre, los renacuajos se pusieron de pié y corrieron hacia ella. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella los cogió y exclamó:

-¡Os han salido patas!

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Marcia al ver que estaba empezando a llorar.

-¡Me he perdido el momento en el que les han crecido las patas! ¡Es el momento más importante del desarrollo infantil y no he estado a su lado!

-Bueno, al pequeño Kirill aún no le han salido. -dijo Comet mientras lo ponía en el suelo.

-Oh, mi dulce relleno de vatrushka.

Muscurrana iba a cogerlo para darle un abrazo. Pero antes de que pudiera, a Kirill por fin le salieron las piernas. Eran más grandes y musculosas que las de sus hermanos. Sorprendida y orgullosa, su madre dejó que fuera él el que viniera a ella.

Con todos sus hijos listos para irse, Muscurrana cogió la bolsa y llegó el momento de la despedida.

-Adiós, Kirill.

-Espera, no te olvides del libro. -dijo Marcia mientras se lo daba- Le hemos añadido un nuevo capítulo.

Muscurrana cogió el manual que ahora tenía marcas de los cepos para oso e incluso aún tenía uno enganchado. Al abrir el nuevo capítulo, vio que se trataba de un mini-album con fotos del día que sus bebés habían pasado con sus canguros.

-Gracias, Comet Dragonfly y chica del kárate. No olvidaré lo que habéis hecho hoy por mi familia. -dijo Muscurrana mientras atravesaba el protal.

-Me cae genial. -dijo Comet cuando el portal se había cerrado.

-A mí también.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

* * *

Viendo a su versión en miniatura deslizándose por el tobogán, Marcia dijo:

-Hoy he aprendido que a veces es bueno olvidarse de las reglas y disfrutar de la diversión.

-Pero si te pasas, las cosas pueden desmadrarse demasiado.

-¿Crees que ellos lo entenderán algún día?

A quienes señalaba eran a los Comet y Marcia originales. Estaban junto al tablero de antes pero se habían quedado dormidos en mitad de la partida. Cuidar de los renacuajos les había dejado exhaustos, así que sus mini-versiones sacaron otro tablero mágico para jugar ellos una partida.

-Habrá que darles algo de tiempo, aún son jóvenes.


	27. Trabajando

Un nuevo amanecer en los pantanos de Mewni sólo significaba una cosa para Muscurrana: un nuevo día que pasar junto a sus doce preciosos bebés. Un día para enseñarles a usar las piernas que en algún momento les crecerían, un día para chapotear en el agua... Esos pequeños habían cambiado su vida. Antes se pasaba los días deprimida y sin metas por haber sido expulsada del castillo de Luda. Pero ahora estaba rebosante de alegría.

Por desgracia, la alegría no llena estómagos. Antes de darse cuenta, no le quedaba absolutamente nada de comer en su nueva casa. Ni se había planteado el separarse de sus renacuajos. Pero sí quería alimentarlos, necesitaba buscarse un trabajo. Así que sacó su espejo portátil y dijo:

-Llama a Mosca Boo.

A los pocos segundos, alguien respondió a la llamada. Era una antigua compañera suya de cuando trabajaba para Luda, una pequeña mujer mosca.

-Anda, Muscurrana. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me han dicho que tienes hijos.

-Sí, doce bebés preciosos con mucha hambre. Te llamo porque he oído que tú das trabajo.

-¿Seguro que podrás con ello? Hace tiempo que no te dedicas a esto.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí. -respondió con una sonrisa diabólica- Sigo siendo tan mala como siempre.

Después de colgar, continuó meciendo las cunas de sus bebés.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

-Mami volverá después de trabajar a las seis en punto. -dijo Muscurrana mientras atravesaba lentamente el portal- Portaos bien y escuchad a los niñeros.

Pero tan pronto como se cerró el portal, la angustia por estar lejos de sus hijos se apoderó de ella. Había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como de dos grifos.

-¡Venga, recomponte! -se gritó a si misma unos segundos después- ¿Quién es más malvada que tú? ¡Nadie!

Se dio un par de bofetadas en la cara y se puso en marcha llena de decisión. Se encontraba en uno de los muchos bosques de Mewni, muy cerca de un pequeño claro donde Mosca Boo la estaba esperando junto a otros tres monstruos. Una era una mujer bulldog muy musculosa de pelo azul con cuernos y un parche en el ojo izquierdo que estaba tumbada haciendo pesas con un árbol mientras roía un hueso. Otra era una mujer buitre sin alas con un caparazón de tortuga a la espalda y un hacha en las manos. El tercero era un hombre puercoespín de color añil vestido con una armadura ligera que dejaba las espinas de su espalda al descubierto.

-¿Muscurrana? -preguntó la mujer bulldog.

-Eso es. -respondió Mosca Boo.

-¿Muscurrana, Muscurrana?

-Pues sí.

-¿La Muscurrana...?

-En realidad es Yevginya Bulgolyubov. -dijo Muscurrana cuando llegó al claro.

-Chicos, os presento a la nueva integrante del equipo.

La mujer perro le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Luego partió el árbol con el que se ejercitaba para usar un trozo del tronco como mancuerna. Empezó a hacer bíceps con él de espaldas al resto y dijo:

-Bah, ¿y de qué nos va a servir? La última vez que esta tipa se ensució las manos fue para cambiar unos pañales.

-¿Quieres que te cambie los pañales a ti?

Tras hacer esa pregunta en tono amenazante, Muscurrana le agarró por la cola y le dió un tirón. Eso no le gustó nada. Se volvió hacia ella enseñando sus colmillos y lista para vengarse, pero Mosca Boo se puso en medio.

-¡Eh, eh! Muscurrana, Perrovaca, calmaos que estamos en el mismo lado. Venga, tenemos trabajo.

Una vez calmados los ánimos, el grupo se puso en marcha. Caminaron por el bosque durante un buen rato hasta que llegaron adonde Mosca Boo les dijo. Ella y Muscurrana se acercaron un poco más y se ocultaron tras una roca. Desde ahí tenían una buena vista de una taberna algo pequeña. Parecía que algo la hubiese dañado mucho hace relativamente poco porque el techo estaba lleno de tablones de madera que actuaban de parche y las paredes estaban chamuscadas.

Al poco tiempo de esperar, una rata salió del interior de la taberna. Dio unos pisotones en el suelo y luego unos golpecitos en la pared. Tras esa contraseña, otra rata salió de entre unas cajas con una mazorca de maíz tan grande como ellas y se la dio a su compañera.

-¡Maíz! -exclamó Muscurrana en voz baja.

-Sí, maíz.

-Un momento, se supone que sólo los mewmanos tienen maíz. ¿Por qué lo tienen las ratas mientras los monstruos nos morimos de hambre?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

-Pues manos a la obra.

-Pulgarcoleguis. -dijeron las dos mientras hacían chocar sus pulgares.

Tras su "saludo secreto" retrocedieron hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Vale, este es el plan: -anunció Muscurrana.- A. Cogemos a la rata que ha traído el maíz. B. Le sonsacamos dónde lo consigue.

-Bien, pues voy a por esa alimaña. -dijo Perrovaca.

-No, descansa tus abdominales. Hay que tener más sigilo para esto. Permitidme que os enseñe lo que es el factor sorpresa.

Tras esas palabras, Muscurrana pegó un salto tremendo con el que llegó a la copa de un árbon en un sólo movimiento. Luego se desplazó saltando de copa en copa, asombrando al resto del equipo.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Muscurrana ha vuelto! -exclamó Mosca Boo.

En un instante, llegó a donde estaba la rata. Primero hizo ruido en uno de los árboles para distraerla y luego se colgó de una rama justo detrás de su presa y la agarró.

-¡Sorpresa! -no tardó ni un segundo en descolgarse e inmovilizarla- Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, granujilla.

Pero en ese momento, Muscurrana se dio cuenta de que la forma en la que estaba conteniendo a la rata se parecía mucho a la forma en la que cogía a sus bebés de uno en uno para darles cariño y se sobresaltó. La rata aprovechó ese despiste para liberarse y huir.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Perrovaca en tono burlón- ¿Aceite para bebés en los dedos?

Los otros monstruos habían llegado corriendo justo para presenciar la metedura de pata de Muscurrana y perseguir a la rata fugada. Todos menos Mosca Boo. Ella se acercó a Muscurrana y le preguntó:

-Oye Muscurrana, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-Eeeemm...

No quería decir la verdad, que había tenido un momento de despiste por haber pensado en sus hijos. Si se enteraban podrían reírse de ella, o peor, podrían echarla del equipo. Necesitaba conseguir comida para sus bebés, no podía fallarles.

-Mirad lo que estaba en objetos perdidos. -dijo Perrovaca que había vuelto junto a los demás con la rata apresada- Porque ella la ha perdido y nosotros la hemos encontrado. ¡Jajaja!

-Eh, Muscurrana, ¿por qué no les enseñas tu técnica de interrogatorio patentada? -sugirió Mosca Boo para cubrirla- Ya verés, no hay nadie mejor que ella.

Muscurrana sólo respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Tenía que hacerlo y tenía que hacerlo bien. Era su oportunidad de arreglar su pifia. Ataron a la rata a una de las raíces de un árbol y ella sacó todas sus herramientas de tortura. Se trataba de una selección de artilugios intimidantes entre los que se incluían unas tijeras dentadas, una maza llena de pinchos y un cepillo de dientes. Pero Muscurrana se decantó por un puño de acero con una gran púa en espiral en el centro de un gancho que salía de uno de los extremos laterales.

-Este interrogatorio va a ser fácil y difícil. -dijo Muscurrana mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rata- Fácil para mi y difícil para mí.

-¡Esto va a ser una pasada! -exclamo Perrovaca emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Jeje, ¿veis? Ya os dije que es la mejor en esto.

-¿De dónde sacas el maíz?

Pero justo antes de que la tortura empezara, Muscurrana volvió a pensar en sus hijos. Y es que la forma en la que sujetaba su herramienta era idéntica a cómo cogía una cucharilla para darles de comer. Temiendo que pudiera fastidiarla otra vez, se inventó rápidamente una excusa para que sus compañeros se marcharan.

-Uy, está rata es más dura de lo que parece. Mejor que os vayáis, no querréis ver lo que viene a continuación.

-Pues claro que sí. -replicó Perrovaca.

-No, no, no. Dejemos que la maestra obre su magia. Ya sabéis cómo son los artistas.

El comentario de Mosca Boo logró convencer a los demás para que se fuesen. Tras esperar un rato para asegurarse de que se habían ido, Muscurrana dejó caer su artilugio y casi llorando se acercó a la rata y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué me está pasando?! ¡No puedo hacerte esto! -luego paró- ¡Alto, ¿qué estoy haciendo?! Ya sé lo que piensas. Crees que me he vuelto blanda porque soy madre, ¿verdad? Pues ahora verás.

Se sentó al lado de la rata y cogió su espejo. Luego empezó a mostrarle fotos de sus bebés con diferentes complementos como un gorro de invierno o unos cuernos de alce.

-Mira que cuco está Nikolai. Debería estar prohibido que algo fuera tan bonito.

La rata no hacía más que chillar a cada foto que veía. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta a esas alturas que prefería la tortura que iba a recibir antes a la que estaba sufriendo ahora, menos una madre tan orgullosa de sus hijos.

-Ah, ya sé. Voy a llamar a Comet, así podrás verlos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que cambiar sus planes. Cuando su espejo ya había iniciado la llamada, pudo oír unas voces acercándose:

-Hazme caso, Muscurrana ya habrá descubierto dónde está el maíz.

Al escuchar las palabras de Mosca Boo, entró en pánico. Si descubrían qué había estado haciendo en lugar de interrogar a la rata, todo habría terminado para ella. Sin pensar mucho en ello, desató a la rata. Por supuesto, ésta se largó tan rápido como sus patas le permitieron. Eso dejó una escena que no gustó nada a los otros monstruos.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿La has soltado?!

Perrovaca se enfadó tanto que agarró a Muscurrana, le enseño los dientes y le gruñó.

-Bueno... sí, pero... es que...

-¡Es todo parte del plan! -dijo rápidamente Mosca Boo- Se lo he visto hacer cientos de veces. Primero tortura al prisionero y luego lo suelta tan asustado que nos llevará directos hasta el maíz. ¿No es verdad?

-Eeeeemm... Sí, ¡sí! Así es. Nunca falla.

No convencida del todo, Perrovaca cogió la cuerda con la que habían atado a la rata. Tras olfatearla dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que puedo seguirle el rastro.

Mosca Boo y Muscurrana esperaron un poco a que los demás se adelantaran para hablar en privado.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Porque eso... no ha... no ha estado bien.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Debería ser más fácil pero... las cosas no me están saliendo bien.

-Pues espabila un poco. Como vuelvas a meter la pata, no podré seguir cubriéndote.

-Tranquila, no volveré a fallar.

Tras un rato siguiendo al olfato de Perrovaca, el grupo llegó hasta un pequeño valle. Apostados tras unas rocas, pudieron ver una hilera de ratas que llevaban mazorcas a la espalda.

-¡Bingo! -exclamó Perrovaca en señal de victoria.

-Pero esto sólo es la ruta del suministro. ¿Dónde está la fuente?

-Oye, Muscumami, ¿estás con nosotros o qué?

-Estoy con vosotros al cien por cien.

-Muy bien, porque ahora necesitamos silencio.

Entonces, todos empezaron a sacar sus armas. Perrovaca se quitó lo que resultaron ser fundas de sus cuernos metálicos afilados y dentados, el erizo se arrancó un par de espinas que pretendía usar como espadas, la tortuga-buitre preparó su hacha, Mosca Boo sacó un matamoscas de madera con pinchos de acero y Muscurrana... Bueno, ella sacó por error unos juguetes musicales de sus bebés. Y para colmo de males, uno de ellos se atascó y su música se repetía sin cesar. La nana empezó a poner nerviosas a las ratas mientras Muscurrana intentaba inútilmente apagar el juguete a golpes. Por supuesto, todas las ratas salieron huyendo. En un ataque de rabia, Perrovaca cogió el muñeco y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el horizonte. Cuando ya se había perdido de vista, Muscurrana protestó:

-¡Era el favorito de Kirill!

Perrovaca iba a darle una paliza pero fue detenida una vez más por Mosca Boo.

-Calma, calma.

-¡Se acabó, ahora lo haremos a mi manera! Iremos en la dirección de la que venían las ratas para llegar hasta la fuente. Luego nadaremos en delicioso maíz.

-¡Maíz! -exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡No, tú no! -le dijo Mosca Boo a Muscurrana.

-Venga, todos los demás, en marcha.

-Espera, por favor. Dame otra oportunidad, Mosca Boo.

-Vete a casa, Muscurrana.

-¿Pulgarcoleguis?

-Esta vez no.

Todos se marcharon dejando a Muscurrana atrás. Sintiéndose fracasada, se quedó mirando como su equipo la abandonaba. Unos momentos después, llegó algo que le hizo sentirse aún peor. Su espejo sonó, y al cogerlo vio que era porque había recibido un mensaje de Comet. Era una foto de sus bebés junto con un texto: "Te echamos de menos, Mami. Contamos contigo."

El resto del grupo siguió la única pista que tenían. Aunque no era una pista muy clara: caminar en la dirección opuesta a las ratas de antes. Pero al final llegaron a su premio. Tras un buen rato caminando en línea recta, vieron un gran campo de maíz sin vigilancia a una distancia relativamente corta del Reino Dragonfly. Su alegría era tal que no podían contenerla y echaron a correr hacia esos deliciosos granos. Pero el único resultado fue estamparse contra el gran campo de fuerza invisible que lo protegía.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Malditos mewmanos!

Perrovaca golpeó la barrera llena de rabia. Al cabo de unos cuantos golpes, descubrió algo sorprendente.

-¿Un agujero verde?

En efecto, la barrera tenía un pequeño agujero con unos bordes que brillaban con una débil luz verde. Seguro que las ratas conseguían el maíz colándose por él. Metió el brazo para coger aunque sólo fuera una mazorca sin éxito.

-No cabes por ahí. -le dijo Mosca Boo- Tienes que probar con algo más pequeño.

Perrovaca le hizo caso, aunque no precisamente como ella quería. La cogió e intentó meterla a presión. Pero a pesar de que Mosca Boo era pequeña, no era lo bastante menuda como para entrar por ahí y su cuerpo de mosca antropomórfica no era tan flexible como el de una rata. Aún así, no dejaban de intentarlo. Empujaron y empujaron sin dárse cuenta de que alguien ya se había percatado de su presencia.

-¡Alto ahí, monstruos! ¡Alejaos de MI MAÍZ!

Quien acababa de gritarles era nadie menos que la mismísima reina de Mewni, Rina Dragonfly desde un balcón de su castillo. Y estaba preparada para hacer algo más que gritar. Tenía una catapulta en miniatura que accionó, disparando una bola de fuego que rebotó en el campo de fuerza mágico y luego rodó por el suelo alejándose de los monstruos. Pero el verdadero poder de ese proyectil se mostró cuando el fuego se consumió. Nuevas llamas mucho más intensas y gigantescas surgieron del suelo y formaron un círculo que rodeó a los monstruos.

-Uy.

Viendo que se había excedido, pues las llamas amenazaban con acabar con los monstruos, la reina dio la vuelta y se fue del balcón como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de monstruos parecía estar afrontando su fin. La tortuga-buitre se escondió en su caparazón, el erizo intentaba sin éxito apagar el fuego a escupitajos y Perrovaca yacía sentada en el suelo llena de terror. Mosca Boo normalmente podría huir sobrevolando la zona, pero estaba atascada en el agüero. Todo parecía perdido hasta que una gran figura saltó en el interior del círculo de llamas con una determinación renovada.

-Creía que te habías ido.

-No, Mosca Boo. Nos vamos a ir todos.

Muscurrana agarró a todos los miembros del equipo para cargar con ellos. Eso hizo que se clavara varias de las espinas del erizo. Como no podía agarrar también a Mosca Boo, usó su lengua para sacarla del agujero y llevársela a la boca. Segundos antes de que el fuego los consumiese a todos, dio uno de sus enormes saltos para ponerlos a todos a salvo. Claro que no pudo salvarse de recibir ella misma alguna que otra quemadura. Cuando aterrizaron, los dejó a todos en el suelo y escupió a Mosca Boo.

-Gracias, Muscurrana.

-¡Nos has salvado la vida! -exclamó la tortuga-buitre.

-Siento haber sido tan duro contigo. -se disculpó el erizo.

-Nunca volveré a reírme de una madre. -dijo Perrovaca mientras le ofrecía la mano para hacer las paces.

-Venid aquí, pequeños pierogi. -dijo Muscurrana mientras les daba un abrazo para demostrar que todo estaba perdonado.

-No quisiera estropear el momento... pero no tenemos maíz. -señaló Mosca Boo.

-Cierto, no tenemos maíz. Pero la misión no ha fracasado del todo. Hemos descubierto un agujero en el escudo que los mewmanos desconocen. -dijo mientras cogía sus tijeras dimensionales- Ahora sólo tenemos que descubrir cómo se hizo ese agujero para poder hacer uno más grande y meternos por él.

-Si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo, esa eres tú.

-Bien, ahora debo ir a por mis hijos. ¡Mami os ha echado de menos, mis pequeños kreplajs!

Muscurrana abrió un portal y lo atravesó.

-¿Sabéis que? -dijo Perrovaca- Voy a llamar a mi madre.


	28. Perritos Goblin

-Vale, se acabó. Siguiente.

¿Hay algo peor que el que te convenzan de ir a visitar un sitio que te pintan como algo increíble para luego descubrir que quien te ha hablado de él ni siquiera sabe dónde está? Seguramente, pero sigue sentando mal. Marcia ya se había cansado de seguir las indicaciones de Cabezaponi. Les había llevado por un montón de dimensiones hasta una con pinta de páramo desértico con muchas rocas sobresaliendo de la arena. No aguantaba más y se volvía al portal.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿No querías un Perrito Goblin?

-¿Tú ves el camión de los Perritos Goblin por aquí?

-Está aquí, estoy seguro.

-Eso es lo que dijiste en las otras doce dimensiones. Estoy harta y tengo hambre. Me voy a casa a hacerme un bocata.

-¡Eh, chicos, lo he encontrado! -exclamó Comet- ¡Ahí está! ¡La furgoneta de los Perritos Goblin!

Marcia y Cabezaponi fueron a donde estaba Comet y, en efecto, ahí estaba. A varios cientos de metros de distancia se podía ver una furgoneta de color amarillo pálido con una gran salchicha encima. Sólo había un obstáculo entre ellos y el puesto: una cola que casi llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hay una cola de millones de kilómetros. -se quejó Marcia.

-Tranquila, un amigo nos está guardando un sitio. -explicó Cabezaponi antes de gritar- ¡EH, KEVIN!

No mucho más adelante, dentro de la cola, alguien se asomó al oír su nombre. Parecía un arbusto de tamaño humano con piernas. Pero no estaba cubierto de hojas, sino de pelo, un pelo larguísimo de color verde azulado que casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Todos fueron hacia él con Cabezaponi (valga la redundancia) a la cabeza.

-¡Hola, Kevin! -saludó antes de empujar a la gente para hacer sitio- Venga, Comet ponte por aquí, tío. Tenemos que ponernos al día, hace siglos que no quedamos. Tu no, Marcia. Tú quédate ahí y habla con Kevin.

-Eeeem... Hola, Kevin. -la única respuesta que Marcia recibió fue un parpadeo- Y... ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? -pero Kevin no dijo palabra.

-Mirad qué bien os lleváis ya. Si Kevin no tuviera novia, cualquiera diría que sois pareja.

-Ya. -dijo Marcia en un tono que no ocultaba que ese comentario le había molestado un poco- ¿Seguro que queréis hacer toda esta cola por un simple perrito?

-¡No es un simple perrito!

Justo después de oír ese grito, Marcia tuvo que apartarse. Alguien le había lanzado un hacha a la cabeza. Por fortuna logró apartarse y el arma terminó clavándose en un árbol que tenía detrás.

-¡Es un Perrito Goblin! -exclamó una pequeña koala con una cota de malla y una capa- Hay gente que mataría por un Perrito Goblin, como yo casi te he matado con ese hacha. Por cierto, he sido yo la que te lanzó ese hacha.

-Yo me arranqué del suelo para venir a por un Perrito Goblin. -dijo el árbol que tenía el hacha clavada mientras señalaba a sus raíces- Me duele un poco.

-Pues yo me comí uno la semana pasada y fue alucinante. -presumió Cabezaponi.

Los murmullos de sorpresa por ese comentario sólo pudieron escucharse durante un segundo, porque empezó a oírse un acordeón acompañado por bombos y platillos. Marcia miró en la dirección del sonido y vio a una pequeña goblin de piel verde, nariz larga y orejas puntiagudas tocando todos esos instrumentos a la vez. Era una orquesta en una persona y con canción incluída:

" _ **Vaya cola" pensarás,**_

 _ **pero escucha mi cantar.**_

 _ **Llevas horas sin comer**_

 _ **mas la pena va a valer.**_

Marcia se había quedado alucinada por la goblin-orquesta, pero Comet y Cabezaponi no parecían haberle prestado atención.

-Ya te digo, tío. Ahora que no está Atroz, San Hugo es un desfase total.

-Eh, chicos, ¿habéis visto a esa goblin cantando?

-Marcia, no pases de Kevin, borde. -le reprochó Cabezaponi.

-Oh, perdona. -se disculpó con Kevin- ¿Has visto a esa goblin cantando?

Nuevamente, la única respuesta que consiguió de él fue un parpadeo. El tiempo fue pasando y pasando. Comet se entretenía colgándose de una de las ramas del árbol parlante y escuchando los monólogos de su amigo flotante:

-Si voy a ponerme a buscar novia, tendrá que ser alta. Es decir, yo floto a metro y medio del suelo. Así que tendría que ser de 1,35 de alto más 15 centímetros de tacones. ¿Me captas?

Marcia también tenía una conversación unidireccional con Kevin. No es que a ella le gustara ser la única que hablara, pero Kevin no hablaba.

-... y a veces parece que yo soy su madre. ¿Me entiendes?

Esta vez no parpadeó. En su lugar, dejó caer un corazón de manzana recién comida.

-¿Tienes más? Me muero de hambre.

Lo único que hizo Kevin fue dejar caer otro corazón de manzana. Eso hizo que Marcia se enfadara:

-¡¿Me estás vacilando?!

Antes de que pudiera montar una escena, fue derribada por una camiseta. Ésta había sido disparada desde un cañón por la misma goblin de antes. Estaba montada en un vehículo muy raro con forma de perrito del que salían unos focos de diferentes colores y sonaba una estridente música de discoteca.

-¡Eso es, muchachos! ¡No os falta nada para disfrutar de la experiencia de los Perritos Goblin! ¡Mientras, flipad con estas camis gratis!

La pequeña goblin estuvo un rato corto disparando camisetas a toda la gente emocionada que hacía cola y luego se marchó. Una hora más tarde, Marcia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando vio que había una segunda cola muchísimo más corta. Los que la hacían estaban rodeados por un cordón de terciopelo y sobre una alfombra roja. Junto a la entrada, se encontraba la goblin revisando una lista. Marcia se decidió a hablar con ella y los demás la siguieron.

-Disculpe.

-Hola.

-¿Trabaja aquí?

-Pues sí.

-Llevamos esperando una eternidad, ¿cómo conseguimos un Perrito Goblin?

-Haciendo cola.

-¿Y cómo se puede entrar en esa cola más corta?

-Ah, esa es la cola VIP. Ha sido idea de la jefa.

-¿Y cómo entramos en ella?

-Bueeenooo... es bastante exclusiva... Pero podría C - O - L - A - R - O - S a todos.

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, no. Yo paso. -dijo Cabezaponi.

-¡Acaba de decir que puede colarnos! -le aclaró Marcia.

-¡¿En serio?! Creí que había dicho otra cosa. Entonces me apunto.

-¡Bienvenidos a la cola VIP! -dijo la goblin mientras desenganchaba el cordón para dejarles pasar.

La cola VIP no tenía nada que ver con la anterior. Tan sólo había unas cinco personas delante de ellos. Pero tan pronto ocuparon su puesto, la goblin llegó con otro carro que estaba hasta los topes de merchandising de los Perritos Goblin.

-Muy bien, ¿cuántos productos de los Perritos Goblin queréis?

-Ninguno, gracias. -respondió Comet- Sólo queremos los perritos.

-Ahora estáis en la cola VIP, -dijo molesta mientras sacaba un cartel desplegable que mostraba el significado de las siglas- que significa "Vengo Interesado en comprar Productos". Así que primero compráis souvenirs, luego hacéis cola y luego conseguís los perritos.

-Pues yo no tengo dinero. -replicó Comet.

-Yo igual sí. -comentó Cabezaponi- Mira en mi bolsillo de atrás.

Comet metió su mano en el final del cuello de Cabezaponi. A medida que rebuscaba, se oía el sonido de trastos revolviéndose en su interior.

-No, eso son mis llaves.

-Espera, ya lo tengo. -Comet sacó la mano y miró lo que tenían- A ver. Tenemos unos 27 peniques y dos cáscaras de pistachos.

-No pasa nada, yo sí que tengo dinero.

Dejando a todos anonadados, Marcia sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

-Marci... ¿cuánto dinero llevas ahí?

-Unos 650 pavos.

-Muchas gracias, -dijo la goblin mientras cogía el dinero- con esto tenéis suficiente para el Pack Ejecutivo.

El Pack Ejecutivo consistía en unas zapatillas de los Perritos Goblin, tres camisetas de los Perritos Goblin, un dedo de espuma de los Perritos Goblin, una visera de los Perritos Goblin y una gorra en forma de Perrito Goblin de los Perritos Goblin. Una vez se las repartieron, Comet miró a sus nuevas zapatillas y exclamó:

-¡Estas cosas de los Perritos Goblin son ridículas!

-Ya te digo. Te has gastado un montón de pasta en estos trapos, tía.

-No, me he gastado un montón de pasta en pasar a la cola correcta.

-¡Marci, Cabezaponi, Kevin, mirad! ¡Nos toca!

Al fin había llegado su turno. Cuando los que iban por delante se marcharon rodeando la furgoneta, se acercaron llenos de expectación a la ventanilla. Quien estaba despachando era la misma goblin que no habían parado de ver en todo el día.

-Cuatro Perritos Goblin, por favor. -pidió Comet.

-Oh, no. Ahora tenéis que esperar en esa otra cola.

Estaba señalando al otro lado de la furgoneta. Los cuatro miraron y vieron que había otra cola tan larga que no se podía ver dónde acababa.

-¡¿Pero cuántas colas hay aquí?! -preguntó Marcia furiosa.

-Sólo es una cola, pero es muuuuy larga. Así que tenéis que ir a esa cola, luego a aquella, luego a aquella, luego a aquella, luego a aquella, luego a aquella, luego se dobla como la pata de un perro y luego tenéis que coger un número. Ya sabéis, de esa cosa de la que sale un papelito con un número.

-¡Quiero hablar con quien esté al cargo aquí!

-Por supuesto, señorita.

La goblin cerró la ventanilla y a los pocos segundos volvió a abrirla. Esta vez con una gorra blanca con una gran "M" roja y una placa en la que ponía "Rayna".

-¿Sí?

-¡¿Pero de qué va esto?! ¡Llevamos horas haciendo cola! ¡Y hasta he comprado esta basura!

-Disculpe, señorita. ¿Ha dicho que lleva "horas" esperando?

-Sí.

-Pues algunas de estas personas llevan esperando años.

-¡¿Años?! -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-¡Aaaaaaños! -Rayna volvió a cerrar la ventanilla y a abrirla después de quitarse la gorra- ¿Qué os ha dicho la encargada?

-¡Tu eres la encargada! -le gritaron a la vez.

-¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que paso. No pienso hacer cola durante años para probar un Perrito Goblin.

-Espera un momento. -le detuvo Marcia- Cabezaponi, ¿no dijiste que tú ya los habías probado?

-Eeeeeeemm... bueeeenooo... el caso es que...

-¿Has probado un Perrito Goblin o no?

-¿Quién sabe? Es decir... quizás no.

-Vale, yo me largo.

-Marci, espera. No te enfades con él. No lo ha hecho con mala intención, es que es un mentiroso.

Pero las palabras de Comet no mitigaban el enfado de Marcia. Seguía alejándose del grupo mientras refunfuñaba:

-¿Quién me mandaría fiarme de una cabeza de caballo con un pincho?

-Espera, espera. -le decía Cabezaponi.

-¡¿Qué espere?! ¡Eso es lo único que hemos hecho! ¡Estoy sudando, tengo hambre y encima tú nos has mentido!

-Pues mira, aquí todo el mundo ha mentido.

-Es cierto. -dijo la koala de antes- Yo también he mentido. No fui yo quien te lanzó este hacha.

-Hola, me llamo Stella. -dijo una mujer con cabeza y manos de hueso pero con el resto del cuerpo cubierto de pelo.

-Hola Stella. -le saludaron algunos de la cola.

-Yo también he mentido. Le dije a mi marido que esto era un abrigo de visón, pero sólo es mi cuerpo.

-¡Mis gafas no son de verdad!

-Estos dientes no son míos.

Todo el mundo en la cola empezó a confesar sus mentiras a todo el mundo. Luego Comet intervino:

-Marci, todo el mundo ha mentido alguna vez. Mentir no está bien, pero aquí sólo hay alguien que nos ha mentido a todos.

-¡Sí! ¡Cabezaponi! -gritó la koala.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a esa tía. -corrigió señalando a Rayna.

-¡Tiene razón!

-¡Sí que nos ha mentido a todos!

-¡A por ella!

Al ver que iban a por ella, Rayna gritó:

-¡Vais a perder el sitio en la cola!

Pero de nada sirvió su advertencia. Todos estaban furiosos por haber hecho tanta cola en vano. Cogió de nuevo su cañón de camisetas y empezó a disparar. Llegó a alcanzar a varios clientes furiosos e incluso a Marcia. La potencia con la que las prendas eran disparadas era tal que derribaba a todo aquel que recibiese un impacto. Al ver que era su única defensa, Cabezaponi lanzó un rayo por su cuerno que pulverizó el cañón. Ahora desarmada, Rayna arrancó el motor y condujo colina arriba para escapar.

-¡Se escapa! -gritó Comet.

-No podremos alcanzarla.

-De eso nada. -respondió Cabezaponi- Agárrate a mi, plasta.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme plasta?

Marcia se agarró al cuello de Cabezaponi y él levantó el vuelo para perseguir a la furgoneta a la fuga. Por su parte, Comet recurrió a la magia para unirse a la persecución:

-¡Hechizo de Nube!

Cabezaponi se acercó a la furgoneta para que Marcia pudiese lanzar su dedo de espuma. Eso hizo que Rayna perdiera el control justo antes de llegar a un terreno liso y de que Comet le hicese perder aún más tracción:

-¡Malvaviscos espléndidos!

Tras convertir las cuatro ruedas en malvaviscos a medio fundir, la furgoneta derrapó y dio una vuelta de campana. Rayna salió dolorida de su interior y Cabezaponi le amenazó con su cuerno:

-Muy bien, Rayna, ¡suelta los Perritos Goblin!

-Vale, me has pillado, cabeza de caballo. -respondió ella con los brazos en alto- Los Perritos Goblin no existen.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo es un engaño para que la gente se deje una pasta en los souvenirs. Os he estafado.

-Venga, chicos, vayámonos.

Los demás secundaron silenciosamente la idea de Comet y le siguieron. Pero antes de que pudieran irse, Rayna les detuvo:

-Esperad. ¿Sabéis qué? Os devuelvo el dinero.

-¿Sabes qué tú? Quédatelo.

-Eeeem, Marci, que son 650 pavos.

-Lo sé, pero cada vez que los mire se acordará de los tres jóvenes a los que llenó de sueños para luego destruirlos.

-Pueees... no. Me los gastaré sin más.

-¿Lo ves, Marci? Nos llevamos el dinero.

-No, Comet. Nos vamos a casa.

Marcia se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero algo le hizo volverse otra vez. Rayna no paraba de reírse e incluso soltó el dinero. Luego corrió hacia Marcia y trepó a ella.

-Comet...

-¡Lo habéis logrado! ¡Jajajaja!

-Cuando quieras, Comet.

Comet le quitó la goblin de encima a Marcia con un rayo mágico.

-No, digo que habéis ganado los Perritos Goblin.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que no existen?

-Los Perritos Goblin existen, yo he comido uno.

Todos se giraron al oír esa voz y vieron a Kevin. Se echó el pelo para atrás, dejando ver lo que hasta ahora haía estado oculto. Salvo por su larguísimo pelo de color cián y su piel de color marrón, cualquiera diría que era un humano corriente con gafas vestido con un jersey de rayas y unos pantalones pirata.

-¡Anda! -exclamó Cabezaponi- Creíamos que habías muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡De eso nada! -negó Marcia.

-Ah... pues yo sí que creí que había muerto. Lo siento.

-Espera, ¿tú has comido un Perrito Goblin?

-Sí, me lo dio Rayna.

-¿Entonces sí que existen? -preguntó aún un poco incrédula.

-¡Así es! -respondió la goblin.

-¡¿Entonces todo ha sido un truco?! -preguntó Comet molesto.

-Para nada. Los Perritos Goblin eligen a sus dueños con una prueba. ¡Y hoy os han elegido a vosotros!

Rayna se sacó unos botes de ketchup y mostaza de los bolsillos y los utilizó para dibujar un sello mágico en el suelo que brilló con una luz cegadora al terminarlo. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos de nuevo, ya no estaban en el páramo de antes. Estaban en una especie de templo circular con un techo abovedado sostenido por varias columnas. Por todas partes había relieves, esculturas y otros detalles con forma de salchicha o perrito caliente. Y en el centro, una estatua enorme de un goblin que parecía ofrecer algo pero tenía las manos cerradas.

-¡Atentos!

Rayna empujó una palanca que sobresalía de un lateral de la estatua y las manos de ésta se abrieron dejando al descubierto una bandeja con cuatro perritos. Al ver aquello por lo que llevaban esperando todo el día, los cuatro elegidos no ocultaban su asombro.

-Esos no son Perritos Goblin.

Rayna abrió una compuerta en el pecho de la estatua. En el interior había un horno microondas. Cogió la bandeja con los perritos y los metió dentro. Tras unos 15 segundos ya estaban calientes.

-Ahora SÍ son Perritos Goblin.

Llenos de expectación, Comet, Marcia, Kevin y Cabezaponi agarraron los perritos y les hincaron el diente.

-Pues... sabe como un perrito normal. -dijo Marcia algo decepcionada.

-Está rico, pero es algo simple. -coincidió Cabezaponi.

-Sí, tenéis razón. -dijo Comet- La verdad es que me esperaba algo más... ¡UOOOOOHH!

Lo que pasó a continuación... ¿Para qué molestarse? La sensación que uno obtiene al comerse uno de esos Perritos Goblin no puede expresarse con palabras. Así que sólo diré que fue una experiencia tan alucinante que hasta se quedaron un rato inconscientes.

-¡YO LO FLIPO! -gritó Comet al despertarse.

-Tenías razón, Cabezaponi. ¡Esos Perritos Goblin son geniales!

-Bah, ya sabes. Cualquier cosa por mis amigos y todo ese rollo que se suele decir. Pero tíos, tengo que decirlo: Estoy hasta el cuerno de este sitio.

-¡Yo estoy lista para galopar!

-Jeje... No, tú no puedes decirlo.

-¡Arg! Rayna siempre me hace pasar por lo mismo. -se quejó Kevin- ¿Por qué los Perritos Goblin tienen que ser tan alucinantes?

-Oye, Kevin, -le dijo Marcia- ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo te digo, ha estado muy guay pasar tiempo contigo.

Marcia se cayó de espaldas. Lo que acababa de hablar no era Kevin, sino lo que parecía un montón de pelos con patas que se puso de pié sobre la cabeza de éste.

-Hola, soy Kat, la novia de Kevin.

-¡¿Has estado sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo?! -preguntó Marcia aún sorprendida- ¿Y por qué no has pedido un perrito para ti?

-Es que soy vegana, no me gustan los perritos. Pero me mola conocer gente nueva.


	29. Según el libro

Muy pocos sabían de la existencia de un nuevo maizal en Mewni. Era un secreto guardado tanto a monstruos como a mewmanos, al igual que los túneles subterráneos que había debajo de éste. Pero si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, habría oído el estruendo que se producía bajo tierra. Sonaba a que alguien se estaba haciendo mucho daño y así era. La varita de Luda no paraba de disparar energía verde, lo que causaba un gran retroceso que hacía que ella saliese disparada hacia atrás. Tras el último golpe, se sacudió algo de polvo de su cabeza y dijo:

-No lo entiendo, chicos. No hay forma de controlar est... ¡AAAAAAH!

Otro rayo había sido disparado y esta vez fue tan potente que Luda atravesó una pared. Sus mascotas observaban la escena desde detrás de unas rocas confiando en que les protegieran. No iban a acercarse más por nada del mundo. Sabían perfectamente lo doloroso que era recibir un impacto de esa varita. Luda se arrastró a través del agujero que acababa de hacer y le gritó a su varita:

-¡¿Por qué no funcionas?! ¿Eh? -miró sorprendida al resplandor verde que emitía- ¡¿Puedes hablar?! Cuéntame tus secretos.

Araña y Águila contemplaron desde una distancia prudencial cómo Luda había empezado a hablar con su varita, que no hacía otra cosa que brillar con una intensidad constante y sin cambios.

-¿Comet Dragonfly? Pero yo no quiero ver a Comet Dragonfly. Él ya no tiene ninguna varita. -se quedó mirando a la varita un momento y luego respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa- Ah, tienes razón. No necesita tener una varita para que yo le robe sus conocimientos. Chicos, preparaos. Vamos a cazar a una libélula.

* * *

Tierra

Un día antes

* * *

Salía humo del jardín trasero de la casa de los Díaz. Desde que Luda ya no venía periódicamente para atacar con su banda de monstruos, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Comet estaba practicando magia. Pero hoy no le apetecía. Glossaryck quería que él aprendiera un hechizo del libro de la familia Dragonfly y Comet prefería seguir improvisando.

-Aaaggh. No se me dan bien estos hechizos nuevos. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir con las explosiones de siempre?

-Porque hay otros hechizos en tu libro. -respondió Glossaryck que flotaba montada en un donut.

-Ya, pero...

-Eh, Comet, mira. Este hechizo tiene dibujos. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Tiene muchos pasos.

-Comet, haz el hechizo por favor. -dijo Marcia que estaba haciendo de atril- Este libro pesa muchísimo.

-Agh, de acuerdo.

Lleno de desgana, Comet se puso de pie. Se giró para mirar el libro sin molestarse en cambiar su expresión de indiferencia.

-Bien, empieza por el primer paso.

En el libro había unas ilustraciones de alguien sosteniendo la varita. En cada una se encontraba en una postura diferente. Todas ellas, encadenadas, describían los movimientos necesarios para ejecutar el hechizo correctamente. En la primera, el príncipe formaba una X con sus brazos. En su lugar, Comet se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, se parece bastante, supongo. Ahora el segundo.

El segundo paso consistía en colocar los brazos formando una línea diagonal de arriba a la izquierda hacia abajo a la derecha. Comet colocó la mano con la que sostenía la varita en la posición correcta, pero dejó muerta su otra mano.

-A mí me parece que tienes que levantar tu brazo izquierdo. -Comet sólo lo levantó un poco- Más arriba, a las 10 en punto.

-¿A las 10 de Mewni o a las 10 de la Tierra?

-Comet, son iguales. Agh, esto es imposible. -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

-¡Oye, que yo sé lanzar hechizos! -protestó Comet- Giro, giro, giro los brazos... Estampida de guerricornios.

Comet lanzó un rayo mágico de color amarillo que se detuvo en el aire emitiendo haces de luz. En sólo un segundo, una diminuta cría de guerricornio apareció a la vez que el rayo desaparecía. El pequeño animal empezó a comerse el césped del jardin sin hacer caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Lo ves? Ya está.

-Comet, eso es sólo un guerricornio. Una estampida, por definición, tiene que estar compuesta por muchos guerricornios. Creo que alguien tiene que volver a estudiar su libro.

-¡Socorro!

Marcia pedía auxilio porque ya no podía sostener más el libro sobre su espalda, y estaba empezando a aplastarla.

-¿Sabes qué, Glossaryck? Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. -dijo con tono alegre mientras sacaba a Marcia de debajo del libro- Venga, Marci. Vamos a pasarlo bien entre amigos.

-Oh. Creía... que eramos amigos. -dijo Glossaryck dolida.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No quería decir eso. Claro que somos amigos. Es que no me lo paso bien contigo. Pero no pasa nada porque a ti no te gusta pasártelo bien, ¿verdad? Es evidente, por eso siempre estás sola. Pero los solitarios pueden molar, como tú. Eres como una vieja ermitaña sabia. O quizás... como una vieja y sabia monja. O... eeeeem... La verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que eres pero...

-Vaya, con que así son las cosas. No digas más, Comet. Sé distinguir cuándo no soy bienvenida. -dijo con el mismo tono de antes mientras se metía dentro de una caja de donuts- No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte.

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento muchísimo, Glossaryck. Claro que eres nuestra amiga.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, lo único que hace es soltar acertijos raros y gorronearnos comida.

-¡Marci, no hables así de nuestra amiga! Tenemos que compensarle.

-Vale. Mi tía Henrietta también se metió dentro de una caja y no quiso salir durante tres días. Sé cómo ocuparme de esto. Vamos al cine.

Cogieron la caja de donuts y se fueron a ver una película del género favorito de Glossaryck: una comedia romántica. Y por si acaso eso no le hacía salir, Marcia cogió una bandeja llena de dulces para todos. Tras un rato de película, Comet susurró:

-¿Ves? ¿A que es divertido? Tres amigos viendo una película y pasándolo bien, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Marcia, ¿puedes decirle a Comet que no le hablo?

-Comet, Glossaryck dice que sigue sin hablarte. -dijo con condescendencia antes de intentar un plan para que se miraran entre ellos- Glossaryck, ¿serías tan amable de pasarle esta bolsa de mezcladitos a Comet?

-Deja que lo piense. Eem... No, pero sí que me quedo con esto. -respondió mientras sacaba una mano de la caja para agenciarse toda la bandeja de dulces.

-¡Eh!

-¡Oh, Nuggets Boom! Jeje, ya sabéis lo que me espera.

Glossaryck metió la bolsa de Nuggets Boom dentro de la caja.

-Eran mis Nuggets Boom. -se quejó Marcia.

-Tranquila, Marci, no pasa nada. Puedo hacer más cosas de comer. -dijo Comet sacando la varita.

-¡Comet, no!

-¡Nube de algodón de azúcar!

Una nube rosa salió de la varita y se quedó flotando sobre la cabeza de Marcia. Al no sentir nada, ella abrió los ojos y miró la nube.

-Oh, pues ha salido mejor de lo que...

Pero habló demasiado pronto. Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, unos espaguetis con albóndigas comenzaron a llover de la nube. En menos de diez segundos, toda la mitad superior de Marcia estaba cubierta de pasta, carne y salsa. Se quitó los espaguetis de la cara y con una mirada de exasperación dijo:

-Creo que no te mataría practicar un poco.

-¡Ahora no empieces tú!

-Si no sales de ahí te perderás toda la peli, Glossaryck. Creía que te encantaban las comedias románticas.

-Sí, pero esta ya la he visto. El chico-calamar muere al final.

Y por supuesto eso fue el acabose. Hasta ahora, toda la sala había soportado la conversación de esos tres. Pero lo que nunca jamás nadie ha soportado en una sala de cine son los spoilers. Todos empezaron a gritarles y a tirarles las palomitas encima. Así que tuvieron que marcharse.

No pusieron en práctica otro intento de sacar a Glossaryck hasta por la noche. Lo que hicieron entonces fue fingir el ataque de un monstruo contra Comet.

-¡No puedo con esta cosa! ¡Glossaryck, socorro!

-Marcia, dile a Comet que le pida ayuda a uno de sus amigos. -dijo mientras sacaba una mano de la caja para agarrar una lata de refresco- Como a ti, si no fueras quien está "atacando".

-Puedes parar, Marci. Nos ha pillado.

En efecto, el monstruo era Marcia con una máscara, su kimono de kárate con plumas falsas pegadas y algo de relleno.

Al día siguiente, pusieron en marcha el plan definitivo de Marcia: tirar la caja en el contenedor de basura mas asqueroso y maloliente de la ciudad. Tras hacerlo, se ocultaron detrás de un edificio por si Glossaryck era demasiado tozuda como para salir si ellos estaban cerca.

-Esto no puede fallar. Ya lo verás, el pestazo le hará salir.

-Genial, vamos a recuperar a Glossaryck.

Pero un sonido les advirtió de que no lo habían previsto todo. Cuando se asomaron, vieron al camión de la basura volcando el contenedor para recoger todo su contenido. Desde donde estaba pudieron ver la caja de donuts en la parte de atrás del camión. Claro que el peligro no era que la basura la aplastara, sino que el mecanismo del camión estaba a punto de comprimir su contenido para hacer hueco al resto de desperdicios que recogería en su recorrido. Comet y Marcia salieron corriendo de su escondite para salvarla, pero tuvieron que parar en seco cuando una pequeña cuchilla surgió de la nada en su camino.

Alguien estaba abriendo un portal con unas tijeras dimensionales justo delante de ellos. Cuando se abrió por completo, una araña y un águila enormes lo atravesaron. El pájaro parecía estar ocultando algo con sus dos alas, hasta que las apartó mostrando a alguien a quien ambos conocían bien.

-¡Luda! -exclamó Comet- ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Luda ha vuelto!

-¡He vuelto!

-¡Pero si te lancé al Vacío!

-¡Pero si te lanzó al Vacío!

-Sí, me lanzaste al Vacío.

La cara y el tono de voz con las que Luda había dicho esa última frase dejaban bien claro que no había venido a hacer las paces. Tanto ella como Comet sacaron sus varitas, lo que provocó una gran sorpresa y que ambos dijeran a la vez:

-¡¿Tienes una varita?!

-¡Los dos tenéis varitas!

-Vale, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso, Marcia? Es muy molesto.

-Tiene razón, Marci, sí que molesta.

-¡Comet Dragonfly, te vienes conmigo!

Luda lanzó un rayo verde con su varita que le hizo salir disparada hacia atrás y chocar con una pared. Comet y Marcia esquivaron el rayo que acabó impactando lejos de ellos y provocando una explosión. Y ahora le tocaba a Comet contraatacar:

-¡Puñetazo de colorines!

El puño multicolor salió de la varita, pero no alcanzó a Luda. A mitad de camino, se desinfló como un globo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Comet no se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo había podido fallar ese hechizo? Si era de los que más usaba.

-¡Ja! ¿A eso lo llamas "puñetazo de colorines"?

Luda lanzó otros tres rayos hacia arriba para que cayesen encima de Comet. Él los esquivó fácilmente y lanzó su siguiente ataque.

-¡Enjambre de libélulas!

Pero todo lo que salió de su varita fue un puñado de libélulas que se posaron encima de Luda sin hacerle el menor daño.

-¡Es la lucha de varitas más cutre de la historia! -gritó Marcia mientras se enfrentaba a Águila y Araña.

-¡Oh, no! No tengo tiempo para esto.

Comet tenía toda la razón. El compresor del camión de basura había empezado a ponerse en marcha y la caja de donuts con Glossaryck en su interior seguía dentro. Ignoró a Luda y fue corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Eh, no hemos acabado! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Luda lanzó rayos al aire sin ton ni son hasta que surgió uno mucho más poderoso que le hizo elevarse. Con su varita apuntando hacia el suelo y el rayo verde que causaba destrucción como propulsor, daba vueltas y vueltas en el aire totalmente incapaz de controlar su dirección. Comet intentó derribarla mientras seguía corriendo hacia el camión pero no tuvo éxito.

El rayo de Luda alcanzó un poste de alta tensión que, al caer, golpeó a Araña. Marcia logró esquivarlo y también un ataque aéreo de Águila. Pero no sólo evitó el ataque sino que agarró al ave por sus espolones y lo derribó. Iba a aprovecharse de que su enemigo estaba en tierra cuando Araña le disparó su red. Marcia cayó al suelo envuelta en una red de telaraña fina pero resistente. Desde ahí pudo ver que Comet no podría llegar a tiempo al camión. Con todas sus fuerzas, logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Se incorporó y lanzó la tapa de un cubo de basura al camión. El tiro fue certero y la tapa bloqueó el compresor.

-¡Buen tiro, Marci!

Ahora Comet tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Luda pasó "volando" por delante de él. El rayo verde que la mantenía en el aire creó una zanja muy profunda entre Comet y el camión. Tuvo que parar en seco para no caerse por ella.

-¡Comet, la tapa no va a aguantar!

-¡Glossaryck!

Comet saltó la zanja con todas sus fuerzas. Pero un nuevo rayo verde frustró su salto. Al igual que el primero este causó una explosión cuya onda de choque desestabilizó a Comet haciéndole caer junto al camión. Y antes de que pudiera incorporarse... ya era tarde. La tapa del cubo había cedido y el compresor terminó su trabajo. Una parte aplastada de la caja sobresalía entre las compuertas de la máquina, pero no había movimientos ni sonidos saliendo de ella.

-¡No, Glossaryck!

-¡No!

Comet miró a su alrededor. La caja de Glossaryck aplastada, Marcia derribada e inmovilizada por las mascotas y Luda aterrizando delante de él. Habían... habían perdido. No sólo Luda les había derrotado, acababa de perder a Glossaryck, su guía y maestra en la magia. Y todo porque él había herido sus sentimientos.

-Se acabó, principito. Ahora te dejo elegir: ven conmigo o muere.

No, no podía acabar así. No podía rendirse, tenía que seguir luchando.

-¡Estampida de guerricornios!

La varita de Comet disparó el mismo rayo amarillo que la última vez y el resultado fue igual. Todo lo que apareció fue una única cría.

-Muy bien, como tú quieras. Va a ser difícil fallar desde tan cerca.

-¡Comet!

Como él estaba de espaldas y la atención de todos los demás se centraba en Luda, que se acercaba aún más para asegurar su disparo, nadie se dio cuenta de que la aplastada caja de donuts había empezado a hincharse. Mientras emitía un sonido de efervescencia, salió disparada del compactador de basura y aterrizó justo delante de Luda, haciéndola tropezar y caer. Luego la caja se abrió y Glossaryck salió flotando de su interior totalmente ilesa.

-¡Glossaryck! -exclamó Comet de alegría.

La pequeña mujer azul silbó y a los pocos segundos el libro de hechizos llegó rebotando desde el horizonte para acabar abierto delante de Comet. La página que mostraba era la misma que él no había querido practicar ayer.

-¿Qué? ¿Un libro? -preguntó Luda desconcertada.

Glossaryck flotó hasta estar al lado de Comet y le dijo:

-Ahora lee.

Con una determinación renovada, Comet empezó a ejecutar todos los pasos que describía el libro. No eran imitaciones baratas, los estaba copiando a la perfección. A cada paso que terminaba, la varita brillaba con más intensidad en un tono azul. Finalmente, con la varita levantada por encima de su cabeza, gritó:

-¡Estampida de guerricornios!

Una luz mágica apareció detrás de Comet alzándose desde la tierra como si un incendio se tratara. Empezaron a oírse pisadas de cascos que se acercaban cada vez más. En el instante siguiente, una manada de guerricornios con un brillo rojo en sus ojos surgió de la luz mágica y cargó contra Luda y sus mascotas. Marcia no recibió ningún daño. Aunque las bestias galopaban a una velocidad infernal, tuvieron cuidado de no tocarla. Pero Luda, Águila y Araña recibieron tal impacto que fueron lanzados hacia el portal por el que salieron.

-¡Lo has conseguido, Comet! ¡Ese hechizo ha sido alucinante! -exclamó Marcia mientras se quitaba algunas telarañas y corría hacia él.

-¡Ya te digo! Y sólo he tenido que hacer lo que decía el libro.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Glossaryck se metió entre las páginas del libro y lo cerró.

-Glossaryck, espera. Siento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos.

-Tranquilo, Comet. No puedes herir mis sentimientos. yo no tengo sentimientos. Todo formaba parte del plan.

-¿Cómo que "parte del plan?

-Sí. ¿Por qué te encerraste en esa caja de donuts? -preguntó Marcia en tono inquisitivo.

-Tenía que meterme en esa caja para poder coger los Nuggets Boom y el refresco.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Cómo saldrías tú disparada de un compresor de basura?

-¿Y yo qué sé?

-Marcia, Marcia. Tenía que estar en esa caja para poder aterrizar delante de Luda y hacerla tropezar.

-¡Un momento! ¿Quieres decir que sabías lo que...?

-¡Nuggets Boom! Jajajaja.

-¿Para qué me molestaré? -dijo con un tono de exasperación.

* * *

Mewni

Túneles subterráneos de Luda

* * *

Acababa de atravesar el portal y de aterrizar encima de sus dos mascotas. Pero Luda no estaba furiosa por la derrota como lo había estado en todas sus otras batallas perdidas contra Comet. Se carcajeó y miró a su varita:

-Adivina. Hay un libro.


	30. Juego de banderas

Las trompetas resonaban en los terrenos exteriores del Reino Dragonfly. Junto al maizal, como todos los años, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de la más alta categoría. Alrededor de una mesa con la mejor cubertería y la vajilla más ostentosa se encontraban dos de las familias con mayor poder en Mewni. Manfrey, la paje real, se acercaba con una bandeja dorada con una tapa que no permitía ver su contenido. Llegó a la mesa en el mismo momento en el que la melodía había dejado de sonar y anunció:

-Damas y caballeros invitados al pícnic anual Dragonfly-Johansen, la comida está servida.

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con vítores y gritos de júbilo por parte del lado Johansen de la mesa. Todos vestían con pieles que les hacían parecer parte de una tribu de bárbaros en lugar de la realeza. Bueno, todos menos una. Rina llevaba uno de sus vestidos azules habituales de alta costura. Cualquiera pensaría que ella debería estar en el otro lado, al menos hasta verla festejar la llegada de la comida.

Por su parte, los Dragonfly mantuvieron la compostura. Ellos llevaban trajes y vestidos ornamentados y la mayoría de ellos miraba el comportamiento de los otros invitados con un aire de superioridad. El único que no los miraba con soberbia, sino con exasperación, era Sun. A su lado, un hombre mayor con el pelo recogido en una coleta por detrás y varios tirabuzones en los laterales, vestido con un traje gris y morado y con marcas en las mejillas con forma de estrellas de cinco puntas le dijo:

-Lady Mildrey sigue soltera, ¿sabes? Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.

-Sí, tío Ether. Te entendí la primera de las cien veces que me lo has recordado. -respondió el rey.

-Con ustedes, -continuó anunciando Manfrey- el primer plato.

Lo que todos vieron cuando levantó la tapa no dejó indiferente a nadie. Y es que lo que había en la bandeja estaba vivo pero no en el menú:

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Mirad quién se sienta este año en la mesa de los adultos!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Comet ponerse de pié sobre la bandeja. Pero su plan para hacer una entrada triunfal en la mesa en la que tanto deseaba sentarse se estampó de lleno contra un muro. Tanto él como su acompañante tuvieron que sentarse en otra mesa muy baja junto a seis niños que ni tenían edad de hablar. Mientras que Comet se sentía frustrado, a Marcia no parecía importarle demasiado.

-Ya soy demasiado mayor como para sentarme en la estúpida mesa de los niños.

-No es estúpida, nos dan todo el maíz de Mewni que queramos. ¡Está riquísimo!

-Mira esto. -dijo señalando una copa con tapa anti-goteo- Cálices para bebés. ¿En serio?

Nada más decir eso, uno de sus primos empezó a chapotear con la papilla de su plato. Eso le salpicó y le manchó la cara. Lleno de rabia, Comet sacó la varita que ya había empezado a brillar con luz verde.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, baja eso! ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la comida y listo?

-La diversión está en la otra mesa. Mira.

La forma de comportarse en la mesa de ambas familias era totalmente opuesta. Mientras los Johansen no tenían decoro alguno e incluso se metían varias mazorcas en la boca, los Dragonfly no tocaban la comida y dejaban que los sirvientes les alimentaran. Cuando hábitos tan diferentes coinciden, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que empiece una discusión.

-Oh, ya está empezando. -dijo Comet con emoción.

-¿Qué es lo que está empezando?

-¡Cosas de adultos!

La discusión ya había empezado. Cada bando señalaba al otro mientras expresaba lo que pensaba.

-¡Habéis arruinado mi apetito igual que habéis arruinado el árbol genealógico de los Dragonfly! -gritó Ether.

-Tranquilos, por favor. -decía Sun en un vano esfuerzo por reinstaurar el orden- No hay necesidad de llegar a esto.

-¡Vuestros tirabuzones y vuestros corsés no dejan llegar el oxígeno a vuestro cerebro! -gritó Rina.

Ver a su esposa sumándose al tumulto, era algo que no iba a permitir.

-¡Rina!

-¡Ah! Sí, perdona, cariño. ¡Ya basta!

Por fin todos se habían callado. Rina se subió a la mesa para que todos la vieran bien y siguió hablando:

-No hay por qué darle tantas vueltas a quién es el mejor. Johansen, Dragonfly, todos somos de la realeza.

Las palabras de Rina captaban la atención de todos. Las dos familias la miraban con expectación, Sun la miraba lleno de orgullo y Comet lleno de emoción por lo que se avecinaba.

-Hay una forma de resolver este asunto como gente civilizada que somos. ¡Con banderas!

Todos los presentes sacaron una bandera con el emblema de su familia y lanzaron un grito de guerra. Comet se sacó una bandera propia y también gritó. El único que tuvo una reacción totalmente opuesta a los demás fue Sun, que se llevó una mano a la frente. Él había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que eso no se repitiera ese año. Todos los adultos abandonaron la mesa en la misma dirección.

-¡Venga, Marci, nosotros también! -exclamó mientras la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es llevar la bandera hasta allí y clavarla en el suelo.

Comet señaló hacia una colina y Marcia le respondió:

-Ah, como en el Rey de la Montaña. Pues que sepas que ese juego se me da de miedo. Clavar la bandera en la cima de esa pequeña colina estará tirado.

Comet miró hacia donde estaba señalando y corrigió:

-No, ahí no. Allí.

Esta vez, su dedo apuntaba a una montaña tan alta que su pico se elevaba mucho más arriba que la torre más alta del castillo Dragonfly. Marcia la miró con expectación y un deseo de superar el reto surgió en su interior.

-Y el bando ganador puede ningunear a los demás durante todo un año. Estoy deseando...

-Oh, no, de eso nada.

Cuando Comet se dio la vuelta, vio a su padre justo delante de él. Sun le quitó la bandera.

-¡Eh, que esa es mi bandera!

-Te la devolveré cuando acabe la partida. No vas a jugar a banderas, hijo.

-¿Por qué no? Tú jugabas cuando tenías mi edad.

-Cuando tenía tu edad hice muchas cosas que tú nunca debes hacer. -la única respuesta que Sun recibió fue una mirada de frustración de su hijo- Comet, sé que ser el mayor de la mesa de los niños puede ser aburrido. Pero no estás preparado para ser el más joven de la mesa de los adultos. Así que vete con tus primos y ayúdales a masticar el maíz.

Tras esas palabras, Sun se marchó con la bandera de Comet en las manos. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos,Comet agarró a Marcia del hombro y le susurró:

-Voy a demostrarle que puedo jugar. Y no sólo eso, voy a ganar.

-Pero ya has oído a tu padre. Tenemos que quedarnos en la mesa de los niños.

-Oh, no te preocupes. -dijo con la varita en la mano- Por lo que a él respecta, nosotros estaremos en esa mesa.

Tras un rápido hechizo que creó un par de señuelos hechos de maíz y vestidos con ropa idéntica a la suya, fueron corriendo a la base de la montaña. Allí se encontraban todos los adultos, a excepción de Sun, tras una línea de salida. Junto a la línea, Manfrey se encontraba sentada en una silla elevada con un megáfono enjoyado en la mano.

-El juego de banderas dará comienzo en breve. -anunció.

Sun se encontraba bajo lo que parecía una pequeña tienda. En su interior había un trono en el que él se había sentado y una pequeña mesa con bebidas. Él no iba a participar en el juego pero iba a hacer de observador, aunque su cara no ocultaba que no le gustaba nada lo que iba a pasar.

Para no ser descubiertos, Comet y Marcia se echaron al suelo y se ocultaron entre las piernas de los otros participantes.

-Una pregunta, Comet. Si los Dragonfly juegan contra los Johansen y tú eres de las dos familias, ¿con qué equipo vamos?

-¿No es evidente? Nosotros somos nuestro propio equipo.

-Se ruega a los participantes que jueguen con deportividad para evitar que se repita el desagradable acontecimiento del año pasado. -anunció Manfrey con el megáfono.

-¿Qué pasó el año pasado?

-Justo antes de que llegara a la cima, a la tía Landry le cortaron la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tranquila, está bien. Ahí mismo la tienes.

Comet señaló hacia su derecha. Entre los Johansen había una mujer que de mujer sólo tenía la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo era de un guerricornio. Parecía que después de cortarle la cabeza, se la cortaron a una bestias y le cosieron la de la tía Landry.

-Creo que prefiere ser así.

-Preparados, listos... ¡Banderas!

Tras la señal todos echaron a correr hacia la montaña.

-¡Allá vamos, Marci!

No tardaron mucho en llegar a una ladera escarpada por la que había que trepar. Nadie reducía la velocidad. Todos iban rápidamente a pesar de las dificultades. Pero cuando ya habían subido un poco, Marcia tuvo un contratiempo. Resbaló mientras trepaba a una de las rocas.

-¡Comet, ayuda!

-Oh, no te preocupes, jovencita. Permíteme ayudarte.

Una mujer Dragonfly se acercó a Marcia y se agachó para ofrecerle su mano. Lo raro era que esa mano tenía un tono de piel un poco diferente al del resto de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.

-¡Marci, no!

Marcia debería haberse fijado en el detalle del tono de piel y escuchado a Comet. Cuando agarró la mano que le ofrecían, resultó ser la mano de una soldado de Mewni que se encontraba dentro de la manga del vestido de su ama. Sin duda se trataba de una manga encantada para que se pudiera meter de todo en ella sin que abultara. El tirón sin apoyo hizo que Marcia se cayera.

-Oh, parece que alguien se ha dado un buen tortazo. -dijo la mujer en tono burlón- Me vas a besar mis reales posaderas.

-Buen truco, tía Heartis. -dijo Comet mientras retrocedía para ayudar a Marcia.

Habían caído hasta el principio de la montaña. Marcia sacudía la mano que la mujer soldado no le soltaba.

-¡Suéltame de una vez!

-Marci, ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué has felicitado a tu tía? ¡Me ha hecho caer!

-Pues claro que te ha hecho caer, estamos jugando a banderas. Y date prisa que vamos con retraso.

A toda velocidad, volvieron a escalar las rocas para recuperar el terreno perdido. Cuando llegaron a una zona menos rocosa y empinada, pudieron dejar de escalar y seguir corriendo. Allí se volvieron a encontrar con la tía Heartis. Había caído en una trampa para osos y estaba atrapada.

-Jovencita, te lo ruego, ¿podrías liberarme?

-Ni lo sueñes, tía merluza.

-¡Pardiez! Parece que sólo podré salir de aquí arrancándome las piernas a mordiscos.

A medida que subían, se podía notar cómo aumentaba la humedad en el ambiente. Tras un rato corriendo, alcanzaron a algunos competidores y Comet advirtió:

-Atenta, Marci. Vamos a entrar en la zona de lluvia.

Y sí, así era. Más adelante había una zona donde llovía torrencialmente, pero por donde ellos iban estaba seco. Era como si hubiera una barrera mágica que impedía a la lluvia llegar más lejos. Comet entró en la lluvia pero Marcia se quedó parada justo en el límite de la zona seca.

-Ah, no. Me encanta jugar al Rey de la Montaña pero paso de mojarme.

Comet extendió un brazo y la agarró por la sudadera. Tiró de ella y le dijo:

-A las banderas les da igual que te mojes.

Uno de los jugadores rodaba sin control hacia ellos y tuvieron que saltar para esquivarlo. Luego Comet volvió a tirar de ella para seguir adelante. Pero mientras avanzaban, Marcia vio ciertos indicios de que ese juego era mucho más brutal de lo que ella esperaba. Por el camino, vio como Ether lanzaba unas semillas al suelo que, al germinar, se volvieron gigantescos espinos que agarraron a un par de Johansen y los enterraron bajo tierra. También observó a una Johansen alta y musculosa levantando su bandera por encima de su cabeza. Un relámpago fue atraído hacia el mástil metálico que luego ella, aparentemente impasible ante la descarga, clavó en el suelo para provocar un alud.

-¡Comet, creo que tus dos familias intentan matarse entre ellas! -exclamó Marcia mientras esquivaba las rocas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es alucinante?!

Pero había algo más que rocas cayendo. Cuando el alud terminó, oyeron a alguien maldiciendo:

-¡Otra vez no! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Otra vez no!

Era la cabeza de la tía Landry que rebotaba separada de un cuerpo por segunda vez.

Poco después, salieron de la zona de lluvias para adentrarse en una zona nueva, esta vez una totalmente nevada. Tras unos minutos corriendo, alguien surgió de debajo de la nieve para golpear a Comet con una bandera de los Johansen. Comet se defendió con su propia bandera y luego vio quien era su atacante al mismo tiempo que ella reconocía a quien había intentado derribar a ciegas.

-¿Comet?

-Hola, Mamá.

-Oh, mi niño jugando a Banderas. -dijo Rina emocionada antes de abrazar a su hijo- ¡Qué orgullosa estoy de ti!

-Gracias, Mamá. -dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Pero has olvidado que seguimos jugando.

Para sorpresa de Rina y horror de Marcia, Comet agarró a su madre y la tiró por la ladera.

-¡Bien hecho, cielo! -gritó la reina mientras rodaba.

-¡ACABAS DE...!

-¡Tu puedes, cariño!

-¡ACABAS DE TIRAR A...!

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa!

Esperó un momento para asegurarse de que no habría más interrupciones y finalmente gritó:

-¡ACABAS DE TIRAR A TU MADRE MONTAÑA ABAJO!

-¿Es que aún no lo has pillado? En Banderas no puedes perder el tiempo preocupándote por los demás. Sigue el ritmo.

Después de la zona helada, tuvieron que volver a escalar una zona escarpada. Cuando por fin llegaron a una parte en la que el terreno era más llano, se encontraban junto a un pequeño lago de lava del que sobresalían algunas plataformas de piedra. Evidentemente, saltar de una roca a otra era la única forma de cruzar. Pero cuando Comet casi había llegado al otro extremo del magma, otra contrincante se interpuso en su camino.

-Has sido una espina clavada durante demasiado tiempo, mi incorregible sobrino. ¡Es hora de que abdiques el trono!

La tía Heartis no había conseguido quitarse el cepo, pero otro soldado había cargado con ella hasta ahí. Intentó atacar a Comet con su bandera Dragonfly pero falló. La agilidad de Comet jugaba en contra de alguien que no podía moverse por su cuenta. Él llegó hasta la espalda del soldado que la sostenía y le dio una patada. Al perder el equilibrio, la tía Heartis cayó al suelo y el soldado habría caído a la lava si Marcia no le hubiera rescatado en el último momento.

-¡Marci, vamos! -le dijo ya en el otro extremo del lago de magma.

-Comet, este juego te está cambiando. El Comet que conozco nunca felicitaría a alguien por jugar sucio, ni tiraría a su madre por una montaña, ni pondría una vida en peligro sólo para ganar. Este juego no va de qué familia es mejor, va de ganar a toda costa. Tú no eres así.

Las palabras de Marcia hacían dudar a Comet. Se dio la vuelta para ver si era cierto. El tramo de montaña que quedaba era el último. Todos los competidores que quedaban ya habían llegado a él, pero nadie estaba intentando clavar su bandera en la cima. Lo único que hacían era pelear entre ellos.

-¿No sería mejor bajar la montaña?

Comet echó un vistazo a su bandera y salió corriendo en dirección a la cima, dejando a Marcia atrás. No sólo iba a ir a la cima, pero tampoco iba a luchar contra su familia. Pasó junto a todos los que estaban luchando y les quitó las banderas.

-¡Se lleva nuestras banderas! -gritó Ether- ¡A por él!

De pronto, Dragonfly y Johansen dejaron de pelear entre ellos. Ahora iban todos juntos a por el mismo objetivo: Comet. Él corría tan rápido como podía. Pero, a pesar de la edad, Ether logró alcanzarlo y agarrarle un pié para hacerlo caer.

-¡DAME LA BANDERA!

Comet nunca había visto así de furioso a su tío abuelo. Hasta llegó a asustarse. Pero él no era el único de quien debía preocuparse ahora que ya no estaba corriendo. Todos los que habían perdido su bandera, se abalanzaron sobre el ladrón.

Parecía el fin hasta que un potente resplandor cubrió la zona. Todos los que se habían lanzado al ataque ahora flotaban en el aire demasiado sorprendidos como para decir nada. Comet se levantó y miró hacia el origen de la luz azul. Todo lo que se podía ver era la silueta de un hombre de seis brazos con los ojos brillantes y alas de libélula volando a escasa distancia de la cima.

-¿Papá?

La luz desapareció, revelando que, en efecto, ese hombre-libélula no era otro que Sun. Se posó sobre la montaña y dejó en el suelo a los que estaban flotando.

-Comet, ¿estás bien?

-¡Hala, Papá! Cómo ha molado esa magia que acabas de hacer con tus alas de viejo.

-¿Sabes, hijo? He conocido a tu hermano gemelo.

Mientras Sun volvía a su aspecto habitual sin seis brazos, ni alas, ni ojos brillantes, Comet se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz había cambiado de preocupación a enfado.

-Resulta que estaba hecho de maíz. El caso es que no recuerdo haberle visto nacer junto a ti. Rina, ¿alguna vez has dado a luz a un bebé de maíz?

La reina se encontraba ahí. Ella no había intentado atacar a Comet, pero de alguna forma había conseguido adelantarlo hace tiempo y llegar a la cima antes que él. Estaba llena de heridas leves, tenía un ojo morado y una flecha clavada.

-No, sólo tenemos un hijo, querido. -dijo con voz de estar algo desorientada.

-Gracias, Rina.

-Se llama Comet Dragonfly.

-Vale. ¿Por qué no te tumbas un rato y descansas, cariño? Eso es. -una vez su esposa se tumbó, Sun volvió a dirigirse a Comet- ¿Ves lo que este juego le hace a tu cerebro?

-Siento haberte desobedecido y haber intentado engañarte con mi gemelo de maíz, Papá. Creo que tenías razón, no estoy listo para jugar a banderas. Pero puede que el problema sea que banderas es una tontería.

-¡Ah, aquí está! -exclamó Rina, nuevamente sin enterarse de lo que pasaba- Comet Dragonfly, nuestro único hijo.

-... De acuerdo.

-¡Hambre! -exclamó la reina.

-Intentaba llevar todas las banderas hacia la cima. No quería reclamar la cima para mí solo, ¡quería reclamarla para todos!

Las miradas de enfado de todos los que le rodeaban, se convirtieron en miradas de felicidad. Los Dragonfly empezaron a aplaudir y los Johansen a vitorear a gritos. Pero la mirada que más apreciaba Comet era la de la cara de orgullo que acababa de poner su padre.

-Eso es lo más maduro que he oído en todo el día. Estaba equivocado, hijo mío. Sí que estás preparado para sentarte en la mesa de los adultos.

-¡Gracias! -exclamó Comet mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

-¿Sabes, Comet? Expresar las emociones en público no es precisamente una virtud de los Dragonfly. Sin embargo, hay quien diría que los Johansen lo hacen con demasiada facilidad. Tú eres una combinación equilibrada de lo mejor de ambas familias. Estoy muy orgulloso.

-Gracias, Papá. Pero ahora en serio, ¿estábamos prácticamente matándonos los unos a los otros por clavar una bandera en una montaña? Hay que ser idiota para sentirse superior por eso.

Justo después de esas palabras, el sonido de una bandera atravesando la tierra se escuchó detrás de Comet.

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Yo gano! ¡WOOOHOOOOOOO! ¡¿Quién es la reina ahora?! ¡La Tierra manda! ¡Jajajaja!


	31. Fiesta nocturna

Esa noche había sonidos estridentes que procedían de la habitación de Comet. Pero no era por algún hechizo fallido, ni por estar jugando con alguna de las armas que tiene ahí. Había hecho magia, sí. Pero fabricar un Fatal Combat Medieval III en su habitación le había salido sorprendentemente bien. Lo que no le estaba saliendo tan bien era su partida contra Jake. Al finalizar, él se había hecho con la victoria.

-¡Hala! Se te da genial, Jake. Nadie diría que es la primera vez que juegas.

-Bueno, es como varios videojuegos que tengo, sólo que mezclados. ¿Quiénes van ahora? -preguntó ofreciendo el mando-lanza.

-Jonnah y la copia mala de Dragonfly. -respondió Cabezaponi.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero perder igual que Comet! -gritó CometFan13 antes de susurrar como un psicópata a su contrincante- Y quiero decir exactamente igual.

-¿Qué? Una fiesta de chicos estupenda, ¿no? -preguntó Comet.

-¡La mejor de la historia! -respondió su fan nº1.

-Pues está a punto de mejorar.

Comet le echó un vistazo a su varita. Había convertido la esfera superior en un cronómetro de cocina y estaba a punto de llegar a 0. Cuando eso pasó, se llevó a los invitados de su fiesta nocturna a la cocina. Sacó una bandeja del horno y exclamó:

-¡He hecho brownies! Nunca antes los había preparado, pero creo que las virutas mágicas les dan el toque.

En la bandeja del horno que ahora estaba sobre la encimera se encontraban ocho brownies con virutas de colorines por encima. Tenían una pinta fantástica y los invitados los probaron con una expectación que se convirtió en asco. Por lo visto, estaban fatal. Sin embargo, ninguno lo expresó por consideración hacia Comet. El único que siguió comiendo hasta terminárselos todos fue CometFan13.

Luego, la atención de todo el grupo fue captada por una música, sin duda tocada por un teclado electrónico. El sonido venía del salón y todos fueron a ver. Allí se encontraba Marcia "tocando" una melodía. En lugar de una de sus típicas sudaderas, llevaba puesta una cazadora vaquera y unas gafas de sol. Se giró para mirar a su público.

-Hola, chicos. Estaba practicando un poco con el piano. Es jazz.

-Hola, Marci.

-No sabía que tocaras el teclado, Marcia. -comentó Jake- Mola.

Marcia se contuvo las ganas de saltar de alegría por haber recibido un cumplido de Jake.

-¡Oh! Hola, Jake. No sabía que tú también estabas por aquí.

Marcia se acercó haciendo moonwalk, pero se olvidó del escalón que había entre la cocina y el salón y se tropezó con él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tal si pruebas uno de mis brownies?

-¿Brownies? Es que ahora sigo una dieta de zumos vegetales. -respondió mirando a Jake- Este tipazo no se conserva sólo.

-Uyuyuy, que se te ve el plumero. -dijo Cabezaponi.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no...

-Es hora de jugar, Marcia. -dijo interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa maliciosa- Y como se te da tan bien jugar a tantas cosas, tengo uno perfecto en el que nos puedes acompañar.

Todos volvieron a la habitación de Comet para jugar al juego que mencionaba Cabezaponi. Los que tenían piernas se sentaron en el suelo mientras él sacudía su cuello. Tras varios intentos, por fin logró que algo cayera de su interior. Era un cubo de color azulón con marcas en un tono más claro que se asemejaban a un circuito eléctrico. A excepción de Marcia, todos parecían asombrados.

-Sólo es una caja.

-Se llama Verdad o Castigo. Ahora nos revelaremos entre nosotros nuestros secretos más ocultos y oscuros.

-Vale, yo me largo.

Marcia se levantó y se fue a toda prisa a la salida de la torre.

-Un segundo. ¡Marci, espera!

Comet no iba a alcanzarla antes de que abriera la puerta. Así que lanzó un hechizo para ponerle un candado dorado con forma de rombo y dos cuernos.

-¿Por qué no quieres jugar?

-Porque hay cosas que deben permanecer en secreto.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

-Venga, Marcia. -dijo Jonnah en su tono seductor- Ven a jugar con nosotros.

-Sí, Marcia. Lo pasaremos bien. -añadió Jake.

-Va a jugar. -dijo Comet tras ponerle las manos sobre los hombros.

-Te odio. -susurró mientras Comet la llevaba de vuelta.

-Vale, este cubo nos hará tres preguntas. -explicó Cabezaponi- Cada una será más difícil que la anterior. Lo único que hay que hacer es contestarlas. Así que...

Cabezaponi hizo chocar las puntas de sus orejas dos veces y la habitación se oscureció por completo. Luego, presionó la parte superior del cubo con su lengua y los circuitos de sus caras se iluminaron. Del artefacto también empezó a salir una voz:

 **Engaños y farsas, mentiras y ficción,**

 **aunque sean con total convicción.**

 **Si alguien no dice la verdad,**

 **todos un gran castigo sufrirán.**

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó CometFan13.

-Que si no dices la verdad, pasará algo muy malo. -respondió Jonnah.

La cara superior del cubo se elevó y en uno de sus laterales apareció el dibujo de una bestia con la boca abierta.

-Jurad que diréis la verdad con un **_y_ _ubikiri genman._**

 ** _-_** Vale. -dijo Comet mientras metía su dedo meñique en la boca- Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas.

Uno tras otro, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo. Como Cabezaponi no tenía dedos, él tuvo que meter la lengua. Cuando todos terminaron, el cubo volvió a su forma anterior.

-Es la hora de Verdad o Castigo. Primera pregunta:

Otro de los laterales empezó a girar sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad. A medida que el cubo hablaba, una parte se quedaba quieta mostrando las palabras escritas en ella.

-¿Cuál es... tu... color favorito?

La pregunta fue un tanto decepcionante, tanto que Comet tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Poni?

-La primera pregunta siempre es fácil. La siguiente será algo más interesante como... no sé... si has matado alguna vez. Espera, esa también es fácil.

-¿Y cuál es tu color favorito? -preguntó Marcia.

-El Cabezaponi. -respondió la cabeza flotante.

-¿Qué?

-Es un color muy popular en Mewni. -aclaró Comet.

-Eh, Comet, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? -preguntó CometFan13.

-Pueees... creo que me decido por el amarillo.

-¡El mío también!

Totalmente eufórico, CometFan13 apartó a Cabezaponi para poder estar él más cerca de Comet.

-¿Y el tuyo, Jake? -preguntó Marcia.

-Verde neón. ¿Y tú?

-Pues a mí me gusta el rojo.

-¿Rojo sangre? -preguntó Jonnah.

-Eeem... no, el rojo normal.

-Oh, pues el mío es el negro.

-Lo imaginaba. -contestó Marcia con indiferencia.

-A mí me parece que el negro mola mucho. -comentó Jake.

-A mí también. -añadió Marcia.

-¡Alguien ha mentido! -exclamó el cubo mientras su luz azul se tornaba roja.

Su cara superior se abrió y unos rayos salieron disparados hacia todos los jugadores. Todos empezaron a retorcerse en el suelo, pero no de dolor. Esos rayos no hacían el menor daño, sólo provocaban muchas, muchas cosquillas. Pero era tan intenso que resultaban insoportables.

-¡Que hable el que ha mentido, rápido! -gritó Comet.

-¡Vale, yo he mentido! -confesó Jonnah- Mi color favorito es el azul.

Tras esas palabras, los rayos cesaron, la luz roja se volvió verde y el cubo exclamó:

-¡Verdad!

-¿Y por qué has mentido? -preguntó Marcia.

-Porque de pequeño todo el mundo me decía "Los niños de azul, las niñas de rosa". Yo odio los estereotipos sexistas.

-A Jonnah le gusta el azul y le repugna el sexismo.

El cubo empezó a flotar en el aire sobre las cabezas de los jugadores. Empezó a iluminarse mucho más hasta que su luz se volvió cegadora y todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos. Cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos, vieron que la habitación en la que se encontraban se había transformado. El suelo, el techo y las paredes se habían vuelto iguales que las caras del cubo y no había ni un solo mueble a la vista.

-¡Esto es alucinante! -exclamó Comet.

-Sí, es como estar dentro del juego. -añadió Marcia.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué... piensas... sobre... los brownies de Comet?

-Bah, esa pregunta también es fácil. A todos les encantaron mis brownies.

-Eeeem... Claro que sí. -dijo Cabezaponi intentando que sonara creíble- Estaban muy buenos. ¿Verdad, tíos?

-Sí, muy ricos. -respondió Jonnah.

-Estaban muy bien. -dijo Jake con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bueno, yo no llegué a probarlos, así que no puedo contestar la pregunta.

-Oh, qué pena, Marcia. Estaban muy buenos.

Pero mientras Jake hablaba, su barbilla empezó a hincharse tanto que llegó a triplicar su tamaño. Y él no era el único al que le pasaba algo. Las cabezas de todos se estaban deformando. Toda la habitación se había teñido de un color rojo, señal de que el cubo estaba a punto de exclamar:

-¡Alguien ha mentido! ¡Este es el aspecto de vuestras mentiras!

Una de las caras del cubo se convirtió en un espejo donde todos pudieron ver sus nuevos rostros que les hacían parecer horribles monstruos mutantes.

-A ver, ¿a quién no le gustaron mis brownies?

-Eeeem... es que... -balbuceó Jake antes de lanzar una mirada de auxilio a Marcia.

-No, a mí no me miréis. Yo ni los probé. ¡Que alguien diga la verdad!

-Vale, de acuerdo. -dijo Jonnah- Lo siento, Comet, he mentido. Eran los peores brownies que he probado nunca.

-¿Qué?

A pesar de su cara deformada, se notaba claramente que esa respuesta lo había herido.

-Bueno, yo también he mentido. -confesó Jake- Sabían como a tierra.

-Yo también. Si tuviese estómago, los habría potado.

-Pues a mí me encantaron.

Justo después de ese comentario de CometFan13, el estado de todos empezó a empeorar. Ya no solo eran sus caras, sus cuerpos también habían empezado a transformarse y a crecer sin control. A ese paso, pronto no cabrían en la habitación.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Estaban malos! ¡Sabían fatal!

-¡Verdad!

Tras la última confesión, la habitación dejó de ser roja y los jugadores recuperaron instantáneamente su aspecto normal. Pero la emoción del juego les había abandonado.

-Bueno, no sé vosotros, pero yo no quiero seguir jugando a esto. -dijo Comet.

-Sí, perdón por haber traído este estúpido juego. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la Sala Nubes?

Todos se levantaron del suelo y fueron hacia una puerta con un cartel que decía "Salida". Pero antes de que llegaran, una parte de la pared se movió, empujándolos a todos hacia el centro de la sala otra vez.

-¡No se irá nadie hasta que terminéis la partida! Última pregunta: ¿Por quién... estás... colgado?

Marcia se quedó helada. La pregunta que más temía que saliese estaba escrita en la cara del cubo.

-¿A alguien se le ocurre una forma de salir?

-No os preocupéis, podemos hacerlo. -dijo Jake- Sólo tenemos que contestar y se acabará todo. Estamos listos, juego.

-¿Por quién estás coglado? -preguntó el cubo mientras se acercaba flotando.

-Vale, en el último campamento de patinaje al que fui, conocí a una chica de esas que sólo ves una vez cada 10.000 bajadas en el medio tubo. Ya me entendéis.

Todos los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa en señal de que sí entendían a Jake. Pero Marcia no.

-¿Lo veis? No ha sido para tanto. Venga, Marcia, ahora tú.

-¡No, no, no! Creo que le toca a Comet.

-¡YO DECIDO A QUIÉN LE TOCA! -gritó el cubo- Comet Dragonfly, te toca a ti.

-Oskana Greyson. Tampoco es que sea un secreto.

-CometFan13, ¿por quién estás colgado?

-Por Comet Dragonfly, naturalmente.

-¿Cabezaponi?

-Pues como tengo que decir la verdad o si no nos pasará algo malo, lo reconozco: soy yo, me amo a mí mismo.

-Bueno, creo que todos aquí sabemos por quién estoy colado yo. ¿No es cierto, Marcia?

Jonnah pronunció eso en un tono seductor mientras miraba fijamente a Marcia. Eso provocó que una sensación de sudor frío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-Por la poetisa Joanne Keats.

Marcia dio un suspiro de alivio, pero pronto dejó de sentirse así. El cubo se le acercó, recordándole que sólo faltaba ella por responder a la pregunta.

-Marcia Díaz, te toca. ¿Quién te gusta?

-Marci, no tienes por qué...

-No, no, tranquilo. -dijo mirando al suelo- No pasa nada. A mí... me gusta...

Sentía tantas ansias que casi podría vomitar. En un intento de superar eso, inspiró hondo y siguió:

-Jake... Jake Lee Thomas.

-¿Qué?

Jake se quedó muy sorprendido ante esa revelación, pero no hubo tiempo ni para que él se sorprendiera más o para que Marcia sintiese algo más después de haberlo confesado. En un instante, el cubo y la habitación se volvieron rojos otra vez.

-¡Alguien ha mentido!

Del cubo salían relámpagos y una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplaba dentro de la habitación. Era como si hubiese una tormenta dentro.

-¡¿Quién ha sido?! -preguntó Comet asustado- ¡¿Tú otra vez, Jonnah?!

-¡No, me gusta Joanne Keats!

-¡Y a mí la chica del campamento!

-¡A mí me gusta Comet! -gritó CometFan13 llorando y abrazado a Comet.

-¡Y a mí me gusta Oskana!

-¡Marcia! -gritó Cabezaponi mientras luchaba para no ser arrastrado por el viento.

-¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡A mí me gusta Jake! O al menos eso creo. Pero, ¿qué quiere decir eso? Lo he puesto en una especie de pedestal. ¿Me gusta su físico o su forma de ser? Lo que sé es que se merece a alguien que quiera conocerlo y yo quiero conocerlo.

El viento dejó de soplar y la habitación y el cubo volvieron a brillar con luz azul.

-¡Wow! Yo siempre busco la verdad, pero eso... ha sido lo más sincero que he oído. El problema es... ¡QUE TÚ NO ERES QUIEN HA MENTIDO!

El cubo se transformó, adquiriendo la forma de un octoedro. Éste se abrió por la mitad, revelando a un monstruo con varios ojos y bocas. Cuatro pequeñas esferas de energía aparecieron junto a él y empezaron a girar a su alrededor a tanta velocidad que parecían haberse convertido en una sierra circular.

-¡No os preocupéis, yo me encargo!

Comet sacó la varita y lanzó un rayo contra el monstruo, pero no tuvo el menor efecto. El suelo bajo sus pies se elevó, formando una columna. Lo mismo estaba pasando en otras partes de la habitación. Fragmentos de pared que se movían hacia el centro de la habitación, partes del suelo que se elevaban o descendían. Cabezaponi fue flotando hacia la columna sobre la que Comet se encontraba mientras el monstruo-octoedro iba a por Marcia. Ella tuvo que saltar hacia otra columna sobre la que habían quedado Jake, Jonnah y CometFan13. No pudo llegar hasta arriba saltando, pero ellos la agarraron por los brazos. Antes de que pudieran subirla, el monstruo usó sus esferas de energía giratorias para cortar la columna y derribarla cual árbol talado. Por suerte, Comet y Cabezaponi llegaron antes de que cayesen y todos se quedaron flotando formando una cadena. Pero era demasiado peso para la cabeza de unicornio y acabaron precipitándose contra el suelo. Las columnas se movieron rápidamente hacia ellos, dejándolos acorralados y con el monstruo acercándose cada vez más. Comet se levantó y se colocó entre su atacante y sus amigos.

-¡Para! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?!

-¡Las mentiras son una plaga, un virus, una mala hierba! ¡Para acabar con ellas, hay que cortarlas de raíz!

-Pero eso no es mentir.

-¿Eh?

El monstruo dejo de avanzar. Las palabras de Comet parecían haberle desconcertado.

-No siempre tienes claro lo que piensas o sientes. A veces el corazón y la mente no se ponen de acuerdo. Crees que sabes lo que quieres y después descubres que no es así o simplemente cambias de idea. Poni, pregúntame cuál es mi color favorito.

-Ya lo has dicho, el amarillo.

-Tú hazlo.

-Vale, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-Ahora mismo, el blanco.

-¡Verdad! -gritó el octoedro volviéndose verde- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, para! ¡No puedes cambiar de idea!

-Jake, ¿a ti quién te gusta?

-Eeeem... pues... pues ya no lo tengo tan claro.

-¡Verdad! ¡No, NOOOOOOOO!

El octoedro empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y a cambiar de color una y otra vez.

-Para ti, todo es blanco o negro. -continuó Comet- Pero no es así.

-¡PARAAAA!

-El universo está lleno de colores. Los sentimientos son muy complejos.

-¡AAAAAAAAARRRGGGG!

Finalmente, el octoedro volvió a su forma de cubo tras una pequeña explosión de luz. Quedó en muy mal estado, roto y quemado por todas partes. La habitación también volvió a la normalidad al instante. Por supuesto, no iban a dejar el cubo ahí tirado después de lo que les había hecho pasar. Lo tiraron a la basura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y todos los invitados se volvían a casa.

-Adiós, chicos. Gracias por venir a mi fiesta nocturna.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Comet. -dijo Jake- Vaya noche de locos, ¿eh?

-S-Sí, de locos. -respondió Marcia con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por la sonrisa de Jake.

-Nos vemos en clase, Marcia. -dijo mientras se alejaba montado en su monopatín.

-¡Adiós a todos!

Tras la despedida, Comet se fijó en su mejor amiga. Su cara reflejaba que estaba totalmente embelesada por lo que había pasado. Así que intentó devolverla a la Tierra.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices de un burrito de los domingos para desayunar?

-No, hoy no. -dijo como si estuviese hipnotizada- Voy a ver si duermo un poco. Uy, espera, que mi habitación está por el otro lado.

-Eeeem... ¿Marci? -pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Marcia Díaz!

De haber estado más cerca de la acera, seguro que Comet habría sido testigo de unas últimas palabras que eran ahogadas en el compresor del camión de la basura que estaba recogiendo el contenido del cubo frente a la casa de los Díaz.

-¡Verdad! Comet Dragonfly ama a...


	32. La tarjeta regalo

Esa tarde había una gran tormenta. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, el viento soplaba con fuerza y de vez en cuando se podía escuchar algún que otro trueno. Ese clima daba el ambiente perfecto para lo que tenía lugar en el complejo de apartamentos Mejor que Nada. Sentado en un sillón y con su ayudante jorobada a su lado, el Señor Atroz daba la bienvenida a su invitada.

-Gracias por venir, Rastícora. Tenemos un problema con un par de príncipes gamberros y esperaba que pudieras solucionarlo por nosotros.

La penosa iluminación del cutre apartamento no dejaba ver bien a quien Atroz estaba hablando hasta que dio un paso al frente y se expuso a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se trataba de una mujer lagarto de al menos dos metros de altura. A excepción de su capa, sus ropas eran tan ceñidas que se podían apreciar perfectamente las líneas de sus desarrollados músculos. Le faltaban el ojo y el brazo izquierdos y los había sustituido por una gema y una prótesis robótica.

Jemina le dio un par de fotos y una horquilla. Las fotos eran imágenes del día en el que dos intrusos se infiltraron en el Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes y provocaron una rebelión que acabó expulsando a su director. En ambas, los causantes de ese levantamiento estaban encuadrados en el centro.

-Haz lo que te plazca con el rubio, pero tráeme al moreno con vida.

Rastícora se guardó las fotos y sacó un dispositivo cuya silueta recordaba a un espejo de mano. Introdujo la horquilla en una ranura lateral y la pantalla mostró un mapa de la Tierra con un punto rojo. Amplió el zoom para ver la zona exacta que señalaba el punto y luego volvió a guardar el artilugio para poder coger la motosierra que llevaba colgada del cinturón. Tiró de la cuerda para encenderla pero no lo consiguió. Tiró otra vez y nada. Una vez más y tampoco.

-¡Venga, enciéndete ya, estúpido cacharro! -gritaba mientras seguía intentándolo una y otra vez.

-¿Necesitas...? -preguntó Atroz.

-No, ya está.

Por fin lo consiguió. Con la sierra funcionando, dio un par de cortes en el aire para abrir un portal y lo cruzó.

-Oh, Señor Atroz, estoy ansiosa por recuperar la gloria pasada. -dijo Jemina mirándolo con su único ojo-lente- Hace tanto tiempo que no llevo comida a mi boca...

-Así es.

Atroz se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta la cocina. No tuvo que pasar por la puerta porque no había pared que la separarse del salón. Cogió un tarro de galletas y sacó unos billetes del interior.

-Toma, nuestros últimos ahorros.

-¡Oh, qué generoso es usted, Señor! ¡Por fin algo de comida para...!

-¡No son para comida, padguata, son para un abrillantador! Los botones de este traje no brillan por sí mismos. Mister Bright dorado nº3 y no te olvides de traer el recibo.

* * *

Tierra

Salón de Casa de los Díaz

Un rato antes

* * *

Hay quien diría que coger una cartera ajena sólo para ver lo que hay dentro es una invasión de su intimidad. Pero eso no disuadió a Comet y a Jonnah de cotillear en la cartera de Marcia para saber qué tarjetas tenía.

-Oh, mira esta. Una tarjeta de descuento para "El Emporio del Ballet".

-Marci, ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que haces ballet?

-No lo hago. -respondió desde la cocina.

-¿Y por qué llevas esto en tu cartera? -preguntó Jonnah mientras ella llegaba con un bol de nachos.

-Porque las zapatillas son increíblemente cómodas para andar por casa. -dijo mientras dejaba el bol sobre la mesa con una postura de pies perfecta- ¿Y qué hacéis cotilleando en mi cartera? ¿Es que no se puede tener privacidad?

-No. -contestó Comet con una sonrisa.

-Eh, ¿y esta tarjeta tan rara? Está vibrando.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver.

Comet cogió la tarjeta de las manos de Jonnah. Era una tarjeta verde con un ojo monstruoso dibujado en la parte frotnal.

-Eh, esta es la tarjeta regalo de Quest Buy que te di. ¿Aún no la has usado? Si te la regalé por nuestro medioamistaniversario para que te compraras algo especial. Está vibrando porque va a caducar.

-Mira, Comet, no es que no te lo agradezca. Pero la última vez que fuimos a Quest Buy casi nos matan.

-Pero caduca hoy. Por favor.

Una vez más, Marcia fue totalmente incapaz de mantenerse firme frente a los ojos de cachorrito de Comet.

-Bueeeno, vamos.

-¡Bien! -exclamó mientras abría el portal- Volvemos enseguida, Jonnah.

-Ciao. -se despidió Jonnah con su atención aún centrada en la cartera de Marcia.

Pasaron unos minutos y seguían sin volver. Como ya había revisado todas las tarjetas, Jonnah se entretenía jugando con su móvil. El sonido de su partida fue engullido por el ruido de una motosierra que estaba abriendo un portal en el salón. Rastícora lo cruzó y dirigió su atención al estudiante, que no dejaba de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono.

-¡Dime dónde están el príncipe Comet y el príncipe Marci!

-No grites. Han ido al Quest Buy.

-¿El que está junto al vórtice galáctico o el que tiene el aparcamiento grande?

Jonnah no contestó. Rastícora volvió a coger su dispositivo de rastreo que ahora recibía otra señal.

-Da igual, ya los he encontrado.

De nuevo, cogió su motosierra y necesitó varios intentos para lograr que arrancara. Finalmente abrió otro portal y se fue.

-¿Para qué preguntas si tienes un aparato que los localiza? -preguntó Jonnah molesto por la "interrupción".

* * *

Galaphagor

Quest Buy

Unos minutos antes

* * *

-¡A por el regalo perfecto!

Marcia no compartía para nada el entusiasmo de Comet. No le hacía la menor ilusión verse rodeada por esos pasillos laberínticos e interminables llenos de toda clase de artículos llegados de todas partes del universo.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? ¡Anda, mira! ¿Qué te parece una cámara Skullaroid? Con ella puedes hacer fotos de fantasmas.

-Eeeeem, casi que no.

-¡Oh, oh! ¿Y qué te parece un spray para encantar gnomos de jardín?

-¡Agh, mira cuántas cosas! Por esto no me gusta ir de compras, nunca soy capaz de decidirme.

-Eh, tranquila, Madame Quisquillosa. Tenemos hasta la medianoche para encontrar algo que te guste.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

* * *

Parecía imposible, pero seguían ahí y no parecía que fueran a irse pronto. Según el reloj que proyectaba la varita de Comet, ya eran las 11 de la noche y Marcia seguía sin decidirse.

-Marci, no es que quiera meterte prisa, pero sólo falta una hora para la medianoche. Si no encuentras algo pronto, la tarjeta caducará.

-Ya sabes que me cuesta decidirme. Y tampoco es que yo sea fan de los productos que venden aquí. -dijo mientras retiraba su mano para evitar el mordisco de un collar con colmillos.

-¡¿Cómo?! Aquí tienen, literalmente, cualquier cosa que está a la venta en el universo. Es imposible que no haya nada que te guste. Por favor, elige algo.

-Pues si me metes prisa, cojo este mezclador de ensaladas y vengo a cambiarlo otro día, ¿vale?

Pero nada más coger la caja, la tarjeta regalo salió volando del bolsillo de Marcia. Desde el ojo que tenía dibujado, disparó un láser que la obligó a soltar el artículo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué...?!

-Ah, sí... Se me ha olvidado decirte que es una tarjeta Amigos Hasta el Final. -dijo con una sonrisa culpable- Tienes que desear de verdad el objeto que compras con ella o no funcionará.

-Comet... ¡¿por qué me has regalado una tarjeta así?!

-Porque quería regalarte algo que te gustase de verdad.

La reacción furiosa de Marcia había provocado que los corazones de las mejillas de Comet se partiesen. Sintiéndose mal por haberse enfadado por algo que su amigo hizo con la mejor intención, se disculpó:

-Vale, lo siento. Sigamos buscando, pero no quiero nada de esta sección.

-Bien, porque tú tampoco me gustas. -dijo un pollo morado metido en una botella con una etiqueta que decía "-50%".

-Ya entiendo porqué estás rebajado.

La tarjeta se acercó flotando a Marcia para meterle prisa, así que corrieron a la siguiente sección.

-¿Qué tal esta hucha-robot?

-No.

-¿Y esta camiseta?

-Demasiado chillona.

-¿Y qué te parece esto?

-¿Otro llavero? Casi que no.

-¿Una sandwichera?

-Mmmm... tal vez... No.

-¿Este jersey?

-Ni hablar, seguro que se acaba estirando. ¡Aaah!

La tarjeta acababa de disparar otro láser para meter aún más prisa.

-¡No puedo decidirme con tanta presión! ¿Y si vamos a ver si podemos ampliar la caducidad?

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

Un buen rato de búsqueda más tarde, llegaron hasta un mostrador con una de las mujeres perezoso dependientas de la tienda que estaba leyendo una revista.

-Disculpe, tenemos una pregunta. -dijo Comet.

-No es mi sección. -respondió la dependienta con indiferencia.

-Pero si esto es atención al cliente. -replicó señalando el letrero que lo indicaba.

-Buff, a ver cuando me deshago de ese maldito cartel. Vale, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-¿Puedo ampliar el plazo de caducidad de esta tarjeta que le he regalado a mi amiga?

-No debería haber problema.

La dependienta sacó una tablet con un lector de bandas magnéticas de debajo del mostrador. Cogió la tarjeta flotante sin mirarla siquiera y la pasó por el lector. Sonó un pitido y ella dijo:

-Hay un problema, es una tarjeta Amigos Hasta el Final. No sólo no se puede ampliar, sino que cuando expire, ustedes también lo harán.

-¡¿CÓMO?! -gritó Marcia- ¡¿VAMOS A MORIR?!

-Pues claro, todo el mundo acaba muriendo. Esta tarjeta sólo hará que mueran antes.

Luego, tocó la pantalla de la tablet y esta proyectó el holograma de un contrato muy siniestro. Los bordes tenían cadenas, había unas alas de murciélago saliendo de la parte superior y la parte del papel que no tenía nada escrito estaba llena de lo que parecían símbolos ocultistas. Abajo del todo se podía apreciar la firma de Comet.

-Mire, está todo en el contrato que firmó su amigo. "En caso de que el contrato no se cumpla en el plazo, los dos amigos serán enviados al olvido." A medianoche, la tarjeta hará ZAS y acabará con ustedes.

-¡¿ZAS?! Dímelo otra vez, Comet. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HAS REGALADO UNA TARJETA ASÍ?!

-Lo... lo siento, Marci, no lo sabía. Nunca leo la letra pequeña.

-¡Siempre hay que leer la letra pequeña! ¡Más aún si el contrato es como este!

-¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!

-No, lo siento. Si no quieren acabar pulverizados, les recomiendo que se den prisa y encuentren un artículo que le guste de verdad a la Señorita.

Llenos de pavor, se alejaron corriendo del mostrador de atención al cliente para seguir buscando. La tarjeta les acompañaba revoloteando a su alrededor. Seguían sin encontrar nada y Comet volvió a mirar la hora.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Sólo quedan 10 minutos para la medianoche!

-¡Vamos a palmar!

En ese momento, la tarjeta empezó a brillar intensamente. La luz se volvió sólida rápidamente y adoptó una forma humanoide con ella funcionando como ojo. Luego habló como un operador telefónico automático:

-Activado modo de expiración.

-¡Disparo de meteoros!

El hechizo de Comet atravesó el cuerpo de energía haciendo que chisporrotearan rayos de éste pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

-Basta de distracciones. Elija su regalo. Su vida depende de ello. Activada cuenta atrás. Diez minutos para la fecha de expiración.

Un cronómetro apareció en el pecho de la criatura de energía con una cuenta atrás del tiempo que les quedaba. Echaron a correr llenos de miedo otra vez pero la tarjeta continuaba siguiéndoles.

-¡¿Ves algo que te guste?!

-¡No!

-Nueve minutos para la expiración.

-¿Champú gourmet?

-No.

-Ocho minutos y medio para la expiración.

-¡¿Pero quién ha diseñado esta tarjeta?!

-¡Olvídate de la tarjeta! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan quisquillosa?

-¡No soy quisquillosa! Soy... muy selectiva. ¿Qué es eso?

A Marcia le había llamado la atención algo del pasillo. Un enorme anuncio escrito en piedra que decía "Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo". Se acercó a ver qué era. Bajo el muro de piedra lleno de adornos diabólicos, se encontraba una vitrina que contenía una cartera color ciruela cerrada con candados.

-"Lo último en privacidad." ¡Me encanta el color! ¡Y hasta tiene un sistema de huella digital!

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Vamos, Marci, cógela!

Marcia abrió la vitrina e intentó sacar la cartera pero fue incapaz. Comet le ayudó a tirar de ella pero aún así era inútil. La tarjeta se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Disculpen, Señores clientes, pero esa cartera es de exposición.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a una dependienta perezosa! -gritó Comet mientras volvían a correr.

Afortunadamente, pronto avistaron una pared de cristal. Al otro lado había una sala de descanso para empleados donde dos dependientas se estaban tomando una taza de café. Llegaron hasta allí y aporrearon el cristal buscando llamar su atención sin ningún resultado. Comet sacó la varita y reventó el cristal con magia.

-¡Mi amiga quiere comprar una Cartera de la Privacidad!

-Estoy en mi descanso pero... bah, vale. -respondió con desgana una de las perezosas.

La dependienta cogió una tablet que había encima de la mesa de la sala y empezó a buscar.

-¿Y podría ser en color ciruela? -preguntó Marcia.

-Oh, lo siento, pero están agotadas.

-¡No, no puede ser!

-Un minuto para la expiración.

-¡Es todo culpa mía, fui yo quien te regaló la tarjeta! -gritó Comet a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Te juro que no lo hice por pereza! ¡Pensé que te haría ilusión elegir algo que te gustase!

-Disculpe, ¿ha dicho "alo de trés ases"? -preguntó la tarjeta.

-No digas eso, Comet. ¡Esto no habría pasado si no fuera tan difícil hacerme un regalo!

-Buscando "haz verde un rebaño".

-Abrázame. -pidió Marcia- Así cuando encuentren nuestros esqueletos carbonizados, sabrán que éramos amigos.

-Lo siento, no se han encontrado coincidencias con "capa de era dos higos".

-¡Un momento! Ya sé lo que quiero. Escuchadme bien, perezosas, sólo hay una cosa en toda vuestra asquerosa tienda que quiero de verdad. Comet es mi mejor amigo y su amistad es el mejor regalo que podría darme.

A Comet le brillaron los ojos por lo que acababa de oír. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pero entonces, la otra dependienta fastidió el momento:

-La tarjeta hay que cambiarla por algo que esté a la venta en la tienda.

-Bueno, había que intentarlo.

-A mí me ha gustado mucho, Marci.

-Ejecutando expiración.

La tarjeta se elevó aún más en el aire y su cuerpo de luz empezó a hacerse más brillante lentamente, señal de que estaba cargando energía para cumplir su misión. Comet y Marcia se miraron el uno al otro y se abrazaron, aceptando su fin.

-Adiós, Comet.

-Adiós, Marci.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, algo cayó agujereando el techo y sepultando a la tarjeta bajo los escombros. Resultó ser Rastícora, que llevaba horas buscando.

-¡Maldita tienda, no hay quien encuentre las escaleras!

Comet y Marcia estaban demasiado sorprendidos y aliviados como para decir nada. La mujer lagarto se incorporó y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos. Antes de hablar, desplegó el volante de su cuello y agarró su motosierra.

-Príncipes Comet y Marci, me llamo Rastícora Chaosus Disasterbane. Me envía el Señor Atroz. ¡Preparaos paraAAAAAARRGG!

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la tarjeta disparó la energía que había acumulado contra Rastícora. Los escombros que la sepultaban quedaron carbonizados al igual que la cazarrecompensas, a excepción de su mano orgánica y su motosierra.

-Entrada no válida. Expiración inminente.

-Eh, un momento.

Comet, Marcia y la tarjeta desviaron su atención hacia la primera dependienta. Estaba mirando en unas cajas que había en la esquina de la sala.

-Sí que nos queda una última cartera de esas.

Los dos amigos estaban a punto de saltar de júblilo. La perezosa abrió la caja.

-Uy, pero lo siento, no es color ciruela. Es azul de Prusia.

A Marcia le salieron lágrimas de los ojos. Eso hizo que Comet lo volviera a dar todo por perdido. Aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-¡Es preciosa! ¡Me encanta el azul de Prusia, incluso más que el ciruela!

-Buff, vaya reina del drama. -comentó la dependienta.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted. Contrato cumplido.

Tras esas palabras, la tarjeta volvió a su forma original sin cuerpo. La dependienta la cogió y la pasó por el lector de la tablet. Luego la depositó en un contenedor de metal que cerró inmediatamente después. Se pudo oír una explosión en el interior, antes de que la dependienta volviera a hablar entre bostezos.

-Bueno, la transacción ha finalizado. Que tengan un buen día.

* * *

Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

Al día siguiente

* * *

-¡¿Pero cómo se abre esta cosa?!

De nuevo, Comet y Jonnah intentaban cotillear la cartera de Marcia. Pero esta vez, no lo tenían tan fácil.

-A ver, déjamela a mí.

-¡Ja! Os deseo suerte, chicos. Para abrirla, necesitáis la huella de mi dedo. Además, su cierre es a prueba de magia. Nadie excepto yo puede...

-Ya está.

Marcia no daba crédito a lo que veía. Jonnah había conseguido abrir la cartera más segura del universo en menos de medio minuto.

-¡Jonnah, lárgate!

-¡Hala! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Tengo impresas las huellas de Marcia. -respondió mientras sacaba una placa metálica con las huellas- De hecho, tengo toda tu información confidencial. Número de la Seguridad Social, contraseñas...

-¡LÁRGATE!

* * *

Dimensión desconocida

Apartamentos Mejor que Nada

* * *

Jemina entró en la habitación de Atroz, donde él seguía sacándole brillo a todos los adornos metálicos de su traje.

-Ha llegado un paquete de Quest Buy, Señor. Pero yo no lo abriría, no le va a gustar.

-Bueno, entonces habrá dos cosas en esta habitación que no me gustan.

Atroz cogió el paquete y lo abrió. Y en efecto, lo que había en el interior no le gustó nada.

-¡RASTÍCORA! ¡Me las pagarás, príncipe Marci!

-Eeem, disculpe, ¿cuál es la otra cosa que no le gusta?


	33. Amienemigas

Nota: Los versos de la canción "Ahora es muy tarde" están escritos en _cursiva,_ **negrita** o _**ambas.**_ Los versos en cursiva son cantados por Tammy en solitario, los que están en negrita por Marcia, y los demás son cantados a dúo por las dos.

* * *

Esa tarde era extrañamente tranquila. No había explosiones, ni incendios accidentales, ni gritos de dolor procediendo de la casa de los Díaz. Pero la tranquilidad que disfrutaban los vecinos no era compartida por Marcia. Delante de su ordenador, tecleaba tan rápido como podía. Si no lo conseguía, perdería la oportunidad de su vida. Ni siquiera giró la cabeza cuando alguien aporreó la puerta de su habitación y luego entró.

-Hola, Marci. ¿Me echas una mano?

Por algún motivo y de alguna forma, Comet estaba atado por un cable lleno de luces para adornar la Navidad. Pero ni siquiera su petición de ayuda desvió la atención de Marcia.

-Ahora no puedo, Comet. Hay un maratón de pelis de Inma Thirmen y no puedo perdérmelo.

-¿Quién es Inma Thirmen?

-La mayor estrella del cine de acción de la historia. Murió hace años mientras realizaba una escena peligrosa ella misma. -su tono de voz se llenaba de melancolía a medida que hablaba de ello- Un día trágico.

Por fin hizo click para comprar las entradas. Mientras la web se cargaba, respiró hondo en un intento por contener la angustia. Y cuando el proceso terminó, estampó su frente contra el teclado y cerró varias veces la pantalla con la intención de golpearse la cabeza con ella.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Están agotadas. -respondió sin levantar la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento, Marci. -dijo mientras se acercaba para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

-No pasa nada, sólo era una oportunidad única en la vida.

-Anímate, seguro que aún puedes conseguir una entrada.

-A mí nunca me pasa nada bueno.

De pronto, una columna de fuego apareció en la mesa, haciéndoles retroceder. Los dos habían visto ya esas llamas las veces suficientes como para saber perfectamente quién saldría de su interior. Cuando el fuego se apagó, ella dio un lametón al helado que llevaba y saludó:

-Hola.

-¡Tammy! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó Comet.

-Quería saber si te gustaría que hiciéramos algo.

-¡Ugh! ¡No, no, no, no y no!

-No te lo decía a ti, Comet. Se lo decía a Marcia.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Marcia con una mezcla de sorpresa y repulsión- Eeeem... no.

-Oh, vale. -dijo Tammy mientras hacía aparecer otro pilar de fuego- Entonces tendré que encontrar a otra persona que me acompañe al maratón de pelis de Inma Thirmen.

-Eh, un momento. ¿Tú eres fan de Inma Thirmen?

-¡Es mi ídolo!

-¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo?

-Bueno, creía que aquella vez que jugamos al ping pong habíamos conectado.

-Me secuestraste e ibas a matarme.

-Vale, admito que he sido algo agresiva en el pasado. Pero, lo siento mucho. Te prometo que no me enfadaré.

Sin creerse ni por un instante esas palabras, Marcia empujó a Comet para poner cierta distancia entre ellos y la chica demonio. Luego le susurró:

-¿Qué está tramando?

-Deberías ir con ella. Puede que sólo quiera enterrar el martillo.

-Se dice enterrar el hacha.

-Oye, Marcia, el maratón es en la otra punta de la ciudad. Así que si vamos a irnos, tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

Tras esa pregunta, Tammy hizo aparecer un par de entradas para el maratón en su mano. Por muy mal que le cayera Tammy, era una oportunidad única. Y también pensó que si estuviese tramando algo contra ella, no la habría invitado delante de Comet. Así que aceptó.

A pesar de que Tammy podría teletransportarlas a las dos directamente a la entrada del cine, dijo que su carroza las estaba esperando fuera de la casa. Y así era. Marcia reconoció al instante la carroza negra con adornos góticos tirada por el esqueleto de un caballo con fuego en lugar de crin. Al subir a ella, Marcia se quedó asombrada por el interior. No sólo estaba encantada para tener un interior más grande que la propia carroza, sino que estaba llena de cosas que harían cualquier viaje muy agradable. Un equipo de sonido con altavoces gigantes, un sillón-trono, una vitrina llena hasta arriba de cereales y chucherías y hasta un fotomatón. Todo ello con ese toque oscuro y diabólico que tenían todas las cosas de Tammy.

-Te lo enseñaré todo. ¡En marcha, caballo-esqueleto!

Tras cerrar la puerta, el caballo muerto obedeció la orden y empezó a tirar. En el interior no se notaba el menor ápice de movimiento. No había ningún traqueteo ni vibración molesta.

-Bueno, ahí están mis seis pantallas de plasma, el fotomatón, el karaoke...

-¡¿Eso es un tigre blanco?!

En un rincón, tumbado en una enorme cama para gatos, el tigre que Marcia había señalado se lamía las patas. El felino las miró pero no hizo el menor ademán de querer levantarse.

-Y esto es el salón. Venga, siéntate.

Las sospechas de Marcia no hacían más que aumentar a cada cosa que Tammy le señalaba. Pero que le ofreciese el único asiento casi era demasiado. Aún así, se sentó.

-¿Estás cómoda? ¿Te apetece algo de picar? ¿Unos cereales, tal vez?

Unas llamas aparecieron en su regazo pero no le quemaron. Se desvanecieron rápidamente, dejando tras ellas una bandeja con un bol lleno de cereales. Eso ya se pasaba de extraño. Marcia dejó los cereales sobre la mesilla que había al lado del sillón y dijo:

-Oye, estás siendo tremendamente simpática y tú nunca lo eres, al menos conmigo. ¿De qué va esto?

-¿Qué? No, de nada. Sólo soy una gran fan de Inma Thirman.

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿cuál es tu película favorita de ella?

-Eeeeeem... Pues...

-¡Lo sabía, no tienes ni idea de sus películas! ¡Yo me largo!

-¡No, no, espera! Es que no me decido entre Kill Will 2 y Pulp Reality. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi me quedo con la peli de Kill Will original.

-Pues sí. Tienes razón, esa es la mejor.

-Pero digo la versión original, esa en la que no doblaron las partes que estaban en japonés.

-Vaya, sí que sabes de sus pelis. Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada. Es difícil acabar con los prejucios hacia los demonios, por eso casi no tengo amigos. Ni siquiera he ido nunca a un maratón de pelis.

-¡Eh!

Las dos miraron hacia donde venía esa voz que les llamaba la atención. Por una de las ventanas de la carroza, se podía ver a dos chicas en un descapotable paradas en el mismo semáforo que ellas.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado eso, de una funeraria? -preguntó burlándose la que iba al volante.

-¿Es que vais a recoger a algún viejo para enterrarlo?

Marcia miró hacia Tammy. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más furiosa y parecía a punto de explotar, así que pensó rápido.

-Os creéis que vuestro coche es muy rápido, ¿eh? Pues con esto podríamos llegar hasta el próximo semáforo antes de que vosotras podáis preguntaros cómo lo hemos hecho.

Al ver que la estaban apoyando, la expresión de Tammy cambió. Ella también empezó a sonreír de forma desafiante y añadió.

-Sí. ¿Qué? ¿Vais a aceptar o sólo sois palabras?

-Os vais a arrepentir de eso. -respondió la chica que conducía- Aceptamos.

Pero en un instante, el semáforo se puso en verde, marcando el inicio de la carrera. El descapotable aceleró rápidamente mientras la carroza aún no se había puesto en marcha. A Tammy le volvió el enfado y dijo:

-Ahora verán, voy a...

-Espera. -le dijo Marcia.

Antes de que Tammy pudiera contestarle, empezó a sonar la sirena de un coche patrulla.

-Ahora esas tías irán a la cárcel.

El policía que conducía el coche patrulla, detuvo a las chicas del descapotable antes de que pudieran llegar a la meta. Para regodearse, Marcia y Tammy pasaron muy despacio junto a ellas poniendo caras de niña buena. Cuando ganaron la carrera y estaban a cierta distancia, Tammy empezó a carcajearse satisfecha.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Has visto sus caras? ¡Ha sido mucho más divertido que carbonizarlas!

-Sí, me ha recordado a Increíble, una de mis canciones favoritas.

Marcia empezó a tararear la canción. Tammy la reconoció y preguntó un poco escéptica:

-¿Eso no es... de Love Sentence?

Love Sentence, era un grupo musical de chicas muy popular que cantaba, sobre todo, canciones de amor. Avergonzada, Marcia dejó de tararear sin saber si debería responder. Pero al final lo confesó. Tammy se quedó mirándola. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero le costaba decidir si debía ponerla en práctica o no. Finalmente le dijo:

-Ven conmigo.

Fueron hasta el fondo de la carroza, donde estaban los altavoces. Entre ambos había una cortina que Tammy abrió. Marcia no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Un altar lleno de discos, fotos y merchandising de Love Sentence quedó expuesto.

-No puede ser. Tienes una foto tuya con Selena Towers firmada por ella.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que tengo un reproductor antiguo de esos en los que se pueden meter cinco discos con modo aleatorio.

Tammy puso en marcha el equipo de música. Como si se tratara de un plan del destino, la primera canción en sonar fue Increíble:

 _ **¡Increíble!**_

 _ **Nada nos va a separar.**_

 _ **No lo podía creer,**_

 _ **cambiaste mi forma de ver.**_

 _ **¡Increíble!**_

 _ **Así nació la química**_

 _ **entre amienemigas.**_

 _ **Y tú decías: ¡Uh-ah-uh!**_

 _ **Y yo decía: ¡Uh-ih-uh!**_

 _ **Y el tigre estaba: ¡Uh-oh-uh!**_

Y con canciones de fondo, empezó la diversión para las dos. Comiendo cereales, montando al tigre, haciéndose fotos en el fotomatón...

-¡Jajaja! No me puedo creer que al final me lo esté pasando bien contigo. -dijo Marcia.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Hasta podríamos pasar de ese maratón de películas y...

-¡Oh, no! ¡El maratón! ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Relájate, no te ralles.

-Empieza dentro de ¡diez minutos!

Marcia se levantó sobresaltada y fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que llegara, unas cadenas y un candado con cuernos aparecieron para bloquearla.

-¿Pero qué...? Oye, Tammy, ¿me abres la puerta?

-Lo cierto es... que aún no puedo dejar que te vayas... Marcia. -dijo Tammy con un tono de voz que se iba volviendo menos amable a medida que hablaba.

-Pero llegaremos tarde.

-¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí relajándonos unos... cuatro minutos y medio más?

-No, en serio, déjame salir. -respondió mientras intentaba quitar las cadenas ella misma.

Tammy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano encima del hombro. Cuando Marcia se volvió para mirarla, vio que estaba enseñando sus colmillos.

-Por... favor... te pido que esperes... un poco más.

-¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Sólo te he pedido que abras la puerta.

-¡Y yo te he dicho QUE ESPERES!

A mitad de esa frase, Tammy alcanzó su estado de furia máxima. Sus tres ojos empezaron a brillar y había llamaradas que surgían a su alrededor. Pero algo la interrumpió. Sonó el pitido de un silbato en el interior de la carroza y Tammy miró a su tigre. Por su expresión, parecía que le preocupaba algo. El tigre se bajó su cama poniéndose de pie sobre dos patas y luego se quitó el disfraz. En su interior se encontraba Brianna, la mujer que ayudaba a Tammy con sus problemas de ira.

-Lo lamento, Tammy, eso es un suspenso inmediato. Pero casi lo consigues.

-¡No, no, espera! -suplicó Tammy- ¡Dame otra oportunidad, por favor!

-Vale, ¿puede explicarme alguien qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Marcia con una mezcla de confusión y asco- ¡Tía, te limpié la caja de arena!

-Permíteme. -respondió Brianna- Como su entrenadora en el control de la ira, consideré que la Ama Tammy ya estaba preparada para ganarse su insignia de graduada. Para ello, sólo tenía que pasar tres horas a solas con la persona que más odia sin cabrearse.

-¡Pero tú tenías que ser una maldita egoísta y fastidiarlo todo! ¡¿No podías aguantar 4 minutos y 15 segundos más?! ¡No, claro! ¡A ti sólo te importan esas pelis de acción! ¿Pues sabes qué? -Tammy se sacó las entradas para el maratón del bolsillo y las rompió- ¡Las películas de Inma Thirmen son una basura!

Por si romper las entradas era poco, tiró los trozos al suelo y les prendió fuego. Marcia se quedó mirando las cenizas dos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Luego fue ella la que explotó de rabia.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¡Me mentiste, fingiste querer ser mi amiga sólo para ganar una estúpida insignia, ¿y me llamas egoísta a mí?! ¡Pero eso no es lo peor! ¡Lo peor es que yo fui tan idiota como para creérmelo!

Marcia dio una patada a la puerta encadenada. Con la fuerza de su ira, rompió sus ataduras metálicas y la echó abajo. Estaba tan enfadada que ni se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras sí que habían tenido un efecto en Tammy. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando Marcia ya había bajado le dijo:

-Espera, sí que me gusta Love Sentence. Eso no era mentira.

-Ahora es muy tarde. Por cierto, es mi segunda canción favorita de Love Sentence.

Sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado, Tammy empezó a cantar al ritmo de una keytar que tocaba Brianna.

 _Oh, mi chico,_

 _yo nunca quise hacerte daño._

 _Cuando estás triste no te dejo de lado._

 _Oooh, tu eras mi ángel_

 _volando hacia el sol._

Marcia se detuvo y acompañó a Tammy.

 **Me sumergí en un mar de amor.**

 _ **Y lo tuve, claro está.**_

 _ **Nada nos va a separar.**_

 **Me rompiste el corazón**

 **y ahora es...**

 **muy tarde.**

Tras acabar esa estrofa, siguió alejándose de la carroza. Tammy se quedó quieta un segundo y empezó a flotar dejando una estela de llamas detrás de ella mientras ascendía. Sus ojos se iluminaron y empezó a recitar algo en una lengua totalmente incomprensible para Marcia.

-Buff, vaya una reina del drama.

En ese momento, el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a temblar y a agrietarse. De la misma grieta salían pequeñas explosiones de humo y fuego, por lo que Marcia saltó para alejarse de ellas. La grieta creció hasta convertirse en una pequeña sima de la que surgió un ataúd de piedra rodeado por pequeñas bolas llameantes. Tammy cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo justo después, formando un pequeño cráter. Pero la caída no parecía importarle, lo que acababa de hacer la había dejado agotada. El ataúd estalló, dejando al descubierto un esqueleto vestido con un mono amarillo y negro desgarrado que tenía pinta de haber sido muy ajustado. Una luz blanca cubrió a los huesos y empezaron a ser parcialmente tapados por carne putrefacta que brillaba con un aura roja. Marcia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Es... es... ¡Inma Thirmen!

Las cuencas vacías de los ojos empezaron a arder en llamas que no consumían la carne el cadáver gruñó un par de veces antes de hablar con claridad:

-Uy, qué caída más tonta. ¿Llevo mucho tiempo inconsciente? Espero que el rodaje no se haya retrasado por mi culpa.

-¡Oh, Señora Thirmen, no puedo creer que sea usted de verdad!

-Ah, tú debes de ser la nueva ayudante. Diana, ¿verdad? -le ofreció una mano de huesos para estrechar- Encantada, pero no me gusta que me digan "Señora". Llámame Inma.

-Ojalá tuviera algo para que me firmase.

-Descuida, tengo yo algo por aquí. -dijo mientras se arrancaba una costilla que goteaba una especie de baba verde- No te muevas. Listo.

Marcia no podía creérselo. No sólo acababa de conocer a su ídolo si no que le había firmado en la frente.

-¡Tammy, has... has traído a Inma de vuelta de entre los muertos sólo por mí! -dijo mientras iba al cráter donde había caído para ayudarla a levantarse- Eso es... Eso ha estado genial.

-Un momento, ¿estoy muerta? -preguntó Inma con una tranquilidad que nadie se imaginaría.

Como Tammy se encontraba bien, le pidieron a Inma que les acompañara a ver el maratón de sus películas. La actriz muerta no lo dudó ni por un instante. Cuando llegaron al cine, vieron a una acomodadora en la calle y Marcia le dijo:

-Tres para el maratón de Inma Thirmen.

-¿No habéis leído el cartel? Están agotadas.

-Ya, pero venimos con la mismísima Inma Thirmen en carne y hueso.

-Oh, sí. Buen disfraz, pero aquí no pasa nadie sin entrada. -dijo mientras iba hacia Inma con toda la intención de echarla- Largo de aquí, Señora, si no quiere que me ponga violenta.

La cabeza de Inma giró 180 grados para mirar a la acomodadora que la estaba empujando por la espalda. Le echó una de esas miradas de "has cometido un terrible error" antes de derribarla con sus artes marciales. La escena no pasó desapercibida para la seguridad del cine y sus agentes llegaron enseguida para reducirla. Pero ni todos juntos eran rival para Inma. Marcia y Tammy no iban a desaprovechar eso. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces se puede ver a una gran estrella de artes marciales luchando de verdad? Se sentaron en la acera mientras comían cereales.

-Debo reconocer que tenías razón, Marcia. Esta tía es increíble.

-¿Verdad que sí? -luego sonrío mientras decía- Sigues sin caerme bien.

-Y tú a mí tampoco. -respondió con una sonrisa.


	34. Es un misterio

Desde que sus compañeros descubrieron aquel agujero en el campo de fuerza que protegía el campo de maíz, Muscurrana no dejaba de pensar en ello. Pero claro, ser madre es un trabajo a tiempo completo, lo que no le dejaba mucho espacio para ir a investigarlo más a fondo. Podría volver a pedirles a Comet y a Marcia que cuidaran de sus renacuajos, pero no quería abusar. No volvió a ese sitio hasta que Mosca Boo tuvo un día libre para cuidar ella de los bebés.

Sabía que debía ser sigilosa. Seguramente habría ratas robando maíz cuando llegara. Así que, cuando llegó a una distancia prudencial, dejó de desplazarse dando grandes saltos y comenzó a excavar. Se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás pudiese llegar al interior de la barrera con ese mismo túnel. Pero cuando llegó, vio que los mewmanos no eran tontos. El escudo mágico también protegía el subsuelo. Volvió a la superficie y vio la verdadera razón por la que había venido, el agujero verde.

-Es un misterio. -Muscurrana sacó una libreta y una pluma y empezó a anotar- ¿Cómo es que hay un agujero en el campo de fuerza mewmano? Quizás sea mejor preguntarse quién lo hizo. Sea quien sea, parece haber encontrado un punto débil en la magia mewmana. De ser así, sería una ventaja para todos los monstruos. Mis bebés podrían tener un futuro de verdad.

-Oye, ¿sabes que estás hablando en voz alta mientras escribes?

Muscurrana miró en la dirección de la que procedía esa voz. Junto a ella, había una mujer jabalí a la que le faltaba la mano derecha. En lugar de un garfio, la había sustituido por una cabeza de tenedor del un tamaño algo superior al de su otra mano. Tenía unos músculos muy desarrollados acentuados por sus pantalones negros y su camiseta blanca, tan ajustados que parecerían pintados sobre su piel si no la tuviera cubierta de pelo.

-Ah... gracias. Ni me había dado cuen...

La mujer jabalí le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un lateral de su mano-tenedor. Muscurrana perdió rápidamente la consciencia.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde

En algún otro lugar de Mewni

* * *

Por fin, volvió a abrir los ojos. Su cabeza aún le dolía por el golpe que le habían dado. Echó un vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba bajo tierra, rodeada de ratas que transportaban sacos de un lado a otro. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo moverse. Salvo por su cabeza, estaba metida dentro de uno de los sacos. Una rata pasó delante de ella cargando un par de mazorcas de maíz.

-Oye, rata, ¿qué es este sitio?

La rata le gruñó, pero no respondió a su pregunta. Muscurrana intentó liberarse del saco con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito. A los pocos segundos, la jabalí que la había dejado inconsciente llegó para decirle:

-Sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí: por encima de mi cadáver.

-No he dicho que quisiera irme.

-Buen intento, -dijo la jabalí mientras adoptaba poses de culturismo- pero no vas a convencerme para que te deje marchar. Porque la única forma de salir es por encima de mi cadáver.

-Vale... -dijo mientras se preguntaba a santo de qué venían las poses- ¿Pero qué es este...?

Antes de que Muscurrana terminara la pregunta, su captora dio un silbido. Una pareja de ratas llegaron para cargar con el saco donde ella estaba metida. La jabalí empezó a caminar con las ratas siguiéndola. A medida que avanzaban, la cueva subterránea iba pareciéndose cada vez más a una mina. Llegaron a una zona con un gran desnivel en la que tuvieron que usar un elevador para poder bajar. Muscurrana vio una rampa por la que caían muchas mazorcas y preguntó:

-¿Adónde va todo ese riquísimo maíz?

-Al molino.

Desde el elevador de madera, Muscurrana vio la siguiente sección de la cueva. Era una sala enorme en la que varias rampas, como la que acababa de ver, conducían a un gigantesco molino accionado por monstruos que empujaban unas barras de madera. El elevador descendió lentamente hasta el suelo de esa gran cámara y la jabalí y las ratas condujeron a Muscurrana hasta el molino. Estando más cerca, Muscurrana pudo ver que los monstruos que lo hacían funcionar estaban encadenados a las vigas que empujaban. No eran trabajadores, eran esclavos.

-¡Parad el molino!

Los monstruos obedecieron, aunque uno preguntó por lo bajo "¿Por qué siempre tiene que gritar?". Llevaron el saco con Muscurrana hasta una de las barras de madera y le dejaron salir únicamente para que se encadenara a sí misma.

-Me niego.

La mujer jabalí volvió a golpearla con su mano-tenedor en la cabeza. Esta vez con mucha menos fuerza, ya que no pretendía dejarla inconsciente. Sabiendo perfectamente que le sería imposible escapar en ese momento, se puso los grilletes en las muñecas.

-¡Eso, a trabajar! ¡¿A qué estáis esperando?! ¡Ponedlo en marcha!

Muscurrana se vio forzada a empujar como todos los demás. Para un monstruo tan fuerte como ella, esa no era una tarea difícil. Además, había una pareja empujando cada viga, así que al menos el trabajo no la iba a dejar exhausta. Miró al monstruo que empujaba la misma barra que ella. Era una pequeña mujer murciélago. Pensó que, mientras esperaba al momento de escapar, sería buena idea intentar conseguir más información.

-Dime, ¿adónde va este maíz después de molerlo?

-Va al agujero.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no lo hacemos nos tiran por ese otro agujero. -dijo señalando a un agujero en el suelo de la cámara señalizado por un cartel que decía "Basura".

-No, no. Pregunto que qué pasa con el maíz.

-Va al agujero.

-Sí, eso ya está claro. ¿Y luego qué?

-Luego comemos.

-¡No, el maíz! -si no estuviese encadenada, ya habría cedido ante el impulso de darle un capón- ¿Adónde va el maíz luego?

-Ah, el maíz. Va al agujero.

-¡Pero serás...! -parecía que se estuviese ahogando de rabia, pero no podía permitirse insultar a la que podía ser su única fuente de información- Sí, el maíz va al agujero...

-¿Y para qué preguntas? Ya sabes adónde va el maíz.

Muscurrana iba a cantarle las cuarenta, pero la mujer jabalí llegó y agarró a la murciélago por el cuello.

-Tú sabes perfectamente adónde va el maíz. El maíz va a tus bolsillos.

La sacudió en el aire y se le cayeron unos granos de maíz. Luego dejó caer también a la ladrona al suelo.

-Jeje, ¿cómo habrá llegado ahí ese maíz?

-La jefa no ve con buenos ojos que le roben. Ha dicho que quiere verte.

-¡¿La... la jefa quiere verme?!

La murciélago se quedó horrorizada, al igual que los monstruos esclavos. Muscurrana dedujo que esa tal jefa, podría ser quien hizo el agujero verde. Aún con la movilidad de sus brazos reducida, pudo sacar su libreta y su pluma para tomar nota.

-¡Alto, alto! No hace falta que la jefa se meta en esto, sólo han sido unos granitos de maíz. Ya me castigo yo sola. Me aseguraré de gritar hasta llegar al fondo.

Dicho eso, ella misma se tiró al agujero de la basura, que resultó ser muy profundo. Tras esa pausa, todos tuvieron que volver al trabajo. Mientras empujaba, Muscurrana seguía tomando notas.

-Debo... averiguar... quién... es... la jefa.

Pronto recibió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Prohibido divertirse! -le gritó la mujer jabalí.

El trabajo continuó hasta el anochecer. Ni siquiera les quitaron las cadenas que les ataban al molino para dormir. Muscurrana continuó interpretando su papel de prisionera hasta que todos se quedaron dormidos. En ese momento, se sirvió de su larga lengua de rana para alcanzar las llaves que colgaban de los pantalones de la mujer jabalí. Luego empezó a tirar, pero no conseguía atraer las llaves. Tiró con más fuerza sin éxito. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo lo que se podría considerar demasiado éxito. Los pantalones se rompieron y, con el impulso, fueron directos a su boca. No pudo evitar tragárselos con las llaves incluidas. Por suerte, tenía otro plan para el que también tendría que usar su lengua. Esta vez, la metió en la cerradura de los grilletes para usarla a modo de ganzúa. Cuando quedó libre, se sirvió de su gran capacidad de salto para llegar a una de las rampas por las que antes caía el maíz. Conducía hasta un agujero en el techo, por el que trepó hasta alcanzar la superficie. Lo que vio después de salir de esos túneles subterráneos le sorprendió mucho más que lo que había presenciado dentro.

-¡Esta tía tiene su propio maizal!

Fuese quien fuese la jefa de esos monstruos, ya llevaba un tiempo robando maíz del campo mewmano. El suficiente como para haber plantado el suyo propio. Era algo de lo que tenía que tomar nota.

-Esta tía... tiene... su propio... maizal.

Si Muscurrana se hubiese quedado quieta mientras escribía o si hubiese mirado por dónde iba, seguro que no se habría caído por otro agujero idéntico al que había utilizado para salir. Cayó en una de las rampas para maíz y rodó por ella hasta llegar al molino vacío. Por suerte, nadie lo estaba haciendo funcionar, por lo que llegó hasta el final del recorrido del maíz sin problema alguno. Aterrizó sobre un montículo blando que amortiguó su caída. Se pasó la lengua para quitarse el polvo que se le pegó a la cara y exclamó:

-¡Maicena!

Había caído sobre una parte del maíz que ella y los otros monstruos habían molido durante todo el día. Pero era imposible que sólo hubiese un montón algo más grande que ella misma. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? Antes de que pudiese preguntárselo, escuchó chillidos de ratas. Venían del otro lado de una puerta que había frente a ella. Se acercó en silencio para ver lo que había al otro lado. Como el marco era muy desigual, quedaban huecos entre éste y la puerta, por lo que no tuvo que abrir para mirar.

Lo único que había en esa habitación, era una gran maqueta del Castillo Dragonfly echa de maíz por la que las ratas correteaban. Pero Muscurrana no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo loca que debía estar la jefa para usar el maíz para eso cuando había tantos monstruos pasando hambre. En ese momento pudo sentir tres pinchos metálicos tocándole la espalda.

-¿Sabes por qué me llaman Trinchadora?

Muscurrana se dio la vuelta rápidamente y puso algo de distancia entre ella y el monstruo que la capturó.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque ese es mi apellido! -respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para marcar músculo.

-¡No voy a volver a ese molino!

-¿No?

-¡No!

-¡¿Nooo?!

-¡No!

-¡¿NOOOOO?!

-¡No!

Tras la última respuesta, Trinchadora dejó de intentar intimidarla y empezó a temblar.

-Entonces, ¿puedo escaparme contigo?

No sin sorprenderse, Muscurrana aceptó. Avanzaron por un pasillo que empezaba en uno de los laterales de la sala en la que se encontraban. Al final, había otro elevador que dos guardias estaban a punto de utilizar. Aunque no tenían pinta de ser un desafío, decidieron dejarles subir en el elevador y agarrarse ellas a éste para no arriesgarse a que quien lo accionara saliera huyendo antes de que hubiesen llegado al nivel superior. Claro que eso implicó tener que aguantar su conversación de besugos.

-¿Una mazorca o crema de maíz?

-Crema de maíz.

-¿Crema de maíz o palomitas?

-Palomitas.

-Palomitas o maíz cocido.

-Palomitas.

-¿Palomitas o pan de maíz?

-Pan de maíz.

-¿Pan de maíz o maíz al vapor?

-Pan de maíz.

-¿Pan de maíz o maíz asado?

-Maíz asado.

-¿Maíz asado o carne de maíz?

-No existe la carne de...

Por fin habían llegado al piso de arriba y pudieron dejarles inconscientes. No les llevó ni tres segundos hacer eso. Lo celebraron con un choque de manos, pero algo también las interrumpió a ellas. Trinchadora fue alcanzada por un rayo de energía verde que la hizo salir disparada y atravesar una pared. Parte de la energía se quedó en los bordes del agujero que dejó tras de sí y le dio un pequeño calambre a Muscurrana cuando acudió en su ayuda.

-¡El agujero verde! -exclamó.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quién había disparado. Desde las sombras surgió una silueta con un punto brillante del mismo color que el agujero. Una gran araña con un águila y alguien de baja estatura sobre su abdomen.

-¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Ha funcionado!

-¡Luda!

Muscurrana no se lo podía creer. Al no haber tenido ninguna noticia sobre su antigua jefa, la había dado por muerta. Pero no sólo estaba ahí, delante de ella, sino que tenía una varita. Y si ella era la que hizo el agujero verde, significaba que ella era la jefa de ese sitio.

Al oír su nombre, la expresión de Luda cambió. Su ceño se había fruncido al ver a quién tenía delante.

-Hola, Muscurrana. -dijo mientras se bajaba del abdomen de Araña y se acercaba- Cuánto tiempo, vieja... amiga.

-Estás... estás viva.

-¡No te hagas la sorprendida! -gritó apuntándole con la varita- Así parece que me preferirías muerta.

-¡No, por favor, ahora soy madre!

-Ya lo sé, idiota. ¿Olvidas que fui yo la que te regaló a tus...? ¡AAAAAH!

En el momento en el que Luda bajó su varita, ésta volvió a dispararse sola, catapultando a Luda hacia una pared. Se quedó aturdida un segundo antes de decir:

-¿Lo veis, chicos? Por eso necesito ese libro. No hay quien controle este chisme.

Al ver que Luda estaba distraída con sus mascotas, Muscurrana quiso aprovechar para escapar. Pero tras una orden de Luda, los dos la persiguieron y Águila la agarró con su pico, dejándola varios centímetros por encima del suelo.

-Ahora trágatela. -nada más dar esa orden, se puso la varita delante de la cara- ¡Pero quiero que muera! ….. Agh, está bien. Escúpela.

Con Muscurrana a medio tragar, Águila obedeció, dejándola en el suelo cubierta de saliva. Luda se acercó a ella para decirle:

-Iba a dejarte morir. Pero mi varita dice que te de el puesto de Trinchadora.

-¿Trinchadora?

-¿Yo?

Luda disparó otro rayo contra la mujer jabalí que estaba recuperando la consciencia. El segundo impacto la dejó KO otra vez.

-Trinchadora. -repitió Luda señalando.

-Pero ya no necesitas monstruos. Tienes una varita, un águila, una araña, maíz, ratas...

-Sí, no me va mal. Pero ya sabes... aún queda mucho por hacer.

La mueca propia de una maníaca que Luda tenía en su cara mientras decía esas palabras no convencía a Muscurrana de querer unirse a ella. Sólo le dejaba claro que se había vuelto una chalada. Luda se acercó a ella ofreciendo una mano para estrechar.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Reunimos a la antigua banda o...?

Muscurrana le dio un golpe que le hizo salir disparada contra otra pared y la dejó inconsciente.

-Lo siento, pero has perdido la cabeza.

Intentó coger la varita. Pero antes de que pudiera, Araña la enganchó con una telaraña. Las mascotas de Luda se lanzaron al ataque para vengar a su ama. Viéndose superada contra los dos, Muscurrana optó por coger a trinchadora y servirse una vez más de sus potentes saltos para huir por un agujero del techo.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Pantanos de Mewni

* * *

Tras descansar y pasar tiempo con sus hijos, Muscurrana se puso a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto durante la noche. Mientras sus pequeños jugaban, ella cogió su libreta y empezó a escribir:

- _Ahora que tiene una varita, Luda es más poderosa que nunca. Pero también está más loca que nunca. Me hizo una oferta interesante. Sólo espero haber elegido lo mejor para mis renacuajos._

Hizo una pausa para verlos jugar. Uno de ellos se acercó buscando un abrazo justo en ese momento. Entonces no le quedó ninguna duda, había hecho lo correcto. Pensando eso, siguió escribiendo.

- _Se me ha ocurrido una idea loca. Pero debo asegurarme de que no estoy hablando en voz alta otra vez._ -sacó un espejo para mirarse- _Tres tristes tigres, tres tristes tigres, tres tristes tigres. Bien._ -guardó el espejo y volvió a la libreta- _Debo avisar a Comet._


	35. Dentro de la varita

-¿Quién llama? ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Glossaryck en respuesta a alguien que aporreaba la cubierta de su libro.

-Soy yo, Comet.

-Ah, hola. -intentó abrir el libro, pero algo se lo impidió- Vaya, siempre me olvido de la cadenita esta.

Volvió a cerrar para retirar la cadena interior. Luego el libro se abrió y las páginas se pasaron solas hasta que la pequeña mujer azul salió flotando de entre ellas.

-Comet Dragonfly, futuro Rey de Mewni. -dijo en tono solemne mientras hacía una reverencia antes de preguntar de una forma algo más desganada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mira.

Comet señaló a un rincón de su habitación en el que yacían unos horrorosos narvales mutantes. Algunos con varios ojos repartidos por todo el cuerpo, otros con brazos, otros sin huesos o con el cuerno retorcido... Pero todos tenían algo en común, parecía que su mera existencia era un infierno para ellos. Una visión francamente espantosa que provocó que Glossaryck gritara horrorizada:

-¡AAAH! ¡Vale, tranquilo! ¡Yo quitaré las manchas, tú ve a encender el coche!

Glossaryck se metió entre las páginas y casi al instante salió con unas llaves y un bote más grande que ella con una etiqueta que decía "Lejía Mágica". Le dio las llaves a Comet y empezó a verter lejía sobre uno de los narvales.

-No están muertos.

-¿Ah, no?

-Algo raro les pasa a mis hechizos, no salen bien. Mira. Explosión de narvales. Explosión de narvales. Explosión de narvales.

A cada vez que Comet lanzaba ese hechizo, un nuevo narval mutante surgía de la varita. Asqueada y con ganas de vomitar, Glossaryck le dijo:

-Vale, para. El problema no son los hechizos, es la varita. Está contaminada.

-¿Contaminada? ¿Cómo es posible?

-La única forma de averiguar eso es metiéndose dentro de la varita. -respondió mientras descendía y se metía dentro del bote de lejía.

-Espera, ¡¿puedo meterme dentro de la varita?! -preguntó emocionado a la vez que sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, pero no lo haremos. -dijo mientras salía del bote de lejía y su piel se volvía blanca.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque por decreto de Sun el Impávido, Rey de Mewni, debes ser así de alto para montar ahí. -dijo flotando hasta poner su mano por encima de la cabeza de Comet.

Comet echó una mirada de fastidio al espejo de su habitación. De nuevo, una de las normas de su padre le estaba fastidiando la diversión. Pero esta vez era algo más que eso. Si no arreglaba la varita, no podría volver a lanzar un hechizo correctamente. Corrió las cortinas para tapar el espejo y luego le dijo a Glossaryck:

-Pues yo, Comet el Subestimado, futuro Rey de Mewni, por la presente decreto que me metas en la varita.

-Vale.

En otras circunstancias, a Comet le habría sorprendido lo fácil que era convencerla. Pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de meterse dentro de la varita como para pensar en otra cosa. Glossaryck se sentó en uno de los bordes del libro y le hizo un gesto para que él se sentara también.

-Bueno, antes de entrar en la varita hay unas cosas que debes saber. La varita es una prolongación de tu... Comet, ¿me estás haciendo caso?

-Ah, sí, perdona. -dijo antes de prestarle atención de verdad.

-Como iba diciendo, la varita es una prolongación de tus recuerdos. Así que para arreglarla, hay que encontrar lo que no es de ahí.

-Buscar lo que no es de ahí, lo cojo.

-¿Estás listo?

-Puede.

Glossaryck dio un par de palmadas y luego anunció:

-Bien, ya estamos dentro.

-¿Pero qué dices? Seguimos en mi habitación.

-No, estamos en el recuerdo de tu habitación que está dentro de tu varita.

Comet miró la mano que sostenía su varita y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Glossaryck decía la verdad, ya estaban dentro de ella.

-A partir de ahora es muy pero que muy importante que me escuches únicamente a mi y a nada más.

Nada más terminar esas palabras, se oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Comet, ¿has visto mi sudadera?

-Lo siento, Marci, ahora no puedo ayudarte. Estoy haciendo algo con Glossaryck.

-¡No, Comet! Esa no es Marcia. No prestes atención a nada más que a mí. Si no lo haces, nos separaremos.

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió y Marcia entró por ella.

-Comet, ¿has visto mi sudadera?

-Marci, ya te he dicho que estoy haciendo algo con Glossaryyyy...

Cuando Comet se dio la vuelta, Glossaryck ya no estaba. El resto de su habitación también había desaparecido. Lo que ahora tenía delante de él era el Instituto de Echo Creek. Comet gruñó disgustado, dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar y dijo:

-Vale, Glossaryck, no pienso ir a clase en... en mi memoria de la varita.

Como miraba hacia arriba y a los lados buscándola, no pudo ver lo que tenía delante antes de chocarse. Cuando por fin dirigió la vista al frente, no lo podía creer. Era el instituto. Había subido los escalones de la entrada y estaba a solo unos centímetros de la puerta principal. Miró hacia atrás y el instituto también estaba ahí, con él junto a la puerta. Era como verse reflejado en un espejo.

-Vale, vale, vale, esto es una de esas "paranoias mentales". Ahí está el instituto, el instituto, el instituto... -empezó a caminar señalando a cada entrada que veía hasta que se chocó con otra- El instituto. Parece que sí voy a clase.

Sintiéndose derrotado y fastidiado, Comet entró por la puerta. Esperaba que el interior de la varita fuese mucho más divertido. Al fin y al cabo, era una extensión de sí mismo. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que una taquilla se abrió sola ante él. Le sorprendió, pero le alegró ver lo que había dentro de ella.

-¡La sudadera de Marci! Eso no es mio, así que no es de aquí. -se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y ató las mangas alrededor de su cuello- Arriba, abajo, alrededor y a través. Pasa el dragoleón y un nudo es. ¡Glossaryck, he encontrado lo que no es de aquí! Teletranspórtame. -no pasó nada- O radiotranspórtame. -tampoco hubo respuesta- ¿Glossaryck?

Antes de que dijera nada más, un balido llamó su atención. Se preguntó qué hacía una cabra en su recuerdo del instituto, así que fue a comprobarlo. Siguiendo el sonido, llegó hasta el comedor. Estaba vacío salvo por algunas máquinas expendedoras y una cinta transportadora donde circulaba una hilera de hamburguesas. Cogió una, le dio un mordisco y entró en la cocina. Ahí se encontraba el inicio de la cinta, una máquina un tanto extraña con una entrada y una salida. Por la salida era por donde llegaban las hamburguesas y en la entrada tenía otra cinta transportadora mucho más corta en la que había un cerdocabra de Mewni corriendo para salvar la vida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Comet corrió y se abalanzó para salvar al animal. Cuando estuvo a salvo, pudo fijarse en que llevaba una silla de montar, unas riendas, un collar y un par de flechas clavadas. El cerdocabra volvió a balir y Comet le dijo:

-De nada. A ver quien eres. -miró la placa del collar- "Pequeña Charmy". Alto, ¿Charmy, Charmy? ¿La Pequeña Charmy de mi padre? Estoy completamente seguro de que tú moriste en batalla, amiguita.

Comet salió de la cocina junto a Charmy. Ahora sí que estaba convencido de que había encontrado lo que buscaba. La Pequeña Charmy era una mascota que había tenido su padre muchos años atrás. Murió antes de que Comet naciera, así que no tenía sentido que ella estuviese dentro de la varita.

-¡Glossaryck, he encontrado lo que no es de aquí, la cerdocabra de mi madre!

Sin previo aviso, Charmy empezó a morder uno de los zapatos de Comet. Tiró con tanta fuerza que consiguió tirarlo al suelo y quitárselo. Luego se fue dando saltitos. Por supuesto, Comet la persiguió hasta el despacho de la directora. Al entrar la encontró subida a una mecedora de madera con los bordes tallados con la forma de mazorcas de maíz y el respaldo acolchado.

-Eh, tú, devuélveme el zapato y bájate de ahí. -Charmy le obedeció y se bajó- Mira que sentarte como una persona. Mi madre se pondría furiosa si te encuentra sentada en su mecedora.

Fue después de decir eso cuando se dio cuenta. La mecedora de su madre tampoco debía estar dentro de la varita. Le dio un abrazo al asiento, se puso el zapato en el pie y pulsó el botón para encender el micrófono de la megafonía que estaba sobre la mesa del despacho.

-Glossaryck, ahora sí que lo he encontrado. ¿Puedes venir al instituto?

Se acercó demasiado al micrófono y un chirrido le taladró los oídos. Pero cuando retrocedió para tapárselos con las manos, algo le llamó la atención al otro lado del ventanal del despacho. Desde ahí siempre se había podido ver el campo de football. Pero aunque le parecía imposible, ahora estaba viendo el Castillo Dragonfly en medio del campo de juego.

-Eso sí que no debería estar ahí. Vamos allá.

Para llegar rápidamente, Comet usó lo que había encontrado, además de una caña de pescar que cogió del despacho de la directora para improvisar un carro. Ató las riendas de Charmy a la mecedora de su madre y enganchó una hamburguesa al anzuelo de la caña.

-¡En marcha, Pequeña Charmy! ¡Arre!

Charmy empezó a correr persiguiendo a la hamburguesa colgante por los pasillos del instituto. Pero cuando pasaron junto al pasillo donde Comet había encontrado la sudadera de Marcia, le hizo parar y dar marcha atrás. Por si lo que había visto hasta ahora no hubiese sido lo bastante raro, ahora se estaba viendo a sí mismo en el pasillo.

-Hola. -saludó el otro Comet.

-Eeeeem... hola. -respondió con una mezcla de confusión, curiosidad y repelús.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Pues... iba al... castillo que está en... el... campo de... footbal. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Comet Dragonfly. -respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-No, de eso nada. **Yo** soy Comet Dragonfly.

-Sí, pero yo también. ¿Has encontrado lo que no es de aquí?

-No estoy seguro. He encontrado la sudadera de Marci, la mecedora de mi madre y a la Pequeña Charmy. Eh, un momento. ¿Por que hay dos yo aquí?

-¿Glossaryck no te lo ha dicho? Con el tiempo tus recuerdos nuevos acaban convirtiéndose en antiguos. Si te quedas mucho tiempo dentro de la varita, tu línea temporal acabará siendo sustituida por una versión futura de ti mismo. Como yo, Comet Dragonfly.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que tú vas a sustituirme?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, nadie notará la diferencia.

¿Eso significaba que él iba a quedarse dentro de la varita para siempre y que esa "versión futura" de sí mismo iba a vivir su vida? Si había algo que le aterrara más que esa idea era que su otro yo lo decía con la misma sonrisa con la que le había saludado. Horrorizado, susurró:

-Tengo que irme.

Volvió a hacer correr a Charmy. Pero antes de irse del todo, miró atrás y dijo con tono amenazante:

-Por cierto, mantente lejos de mi línea temporal. -luego, con su tono risueño de siempre, dijo- Y gracias por avisarme.

Comet avanzó montado en su carro improvisado hasta llegar al campo de football. Era mucho más grande que como se suponía que debía ser. Le recordaba a ese anime que tanto le gustaba a Marcia. Cuando miró hacia atrás vio otra vez a su doble montado en otra mecedora tirada por otra Charmy.

-¡Hola!

-¡Lárgate!

Luego vio algo aún más espeluznante. Detrás de su copia había una fila entera de dobles suyos.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!

Comet agitó la caña para meterle más prisa a Charmy. Nadie iba a sustituirle. En menos de un minuto, pasó por el portón del castillo que se abrió solo. Pero no entró en los jardines exteriores ni en el hall de entrada. Era una habitación circular con el techo muy alto y con tapices adornando la pared. No había ninguna fuente de luz, pero aún así Comet la reconoció.

-Vaya, es la habitación del abuelo. No entraba aquí desde que era un bebé.

Como Comet se había distraído y bajado de la mecedora, Charmy aprovechó para coger la hamburguesa. Pero eso puso en alerta al príncipe otra vez:

-¡¿Estás loca?! -gritó mientras le sacaba la comida de la boca y la lanzaba lejos de ella- ¡No se come en la habitación del abuelo! ¡Lo llenarás todo de migas!

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de un mecanismo que se accionaba. Una trampilla se abrió en el techo, dejando entrar la luz en la habitación. Ahora se podían apreciar las imágenes de los tapices. Incluso aquel al que había ido a parar la hamburguesa.

-Oh, no, no. Hemos manchado el tapiz, Charmy. -fue a recogerla y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar- ¡Ah, vamos a morir!

Delante de cada tapiz, se elevó una placa de piedra del suelo. Todas ellas formaban un circulo de atriles. Comet estaba encima de uno de ellos y se bajó. Justo después, esa misma piedra empezó a brillar y pudo leer algo escrito en ella.

-¿"Celendor el Tímido"?

Comet alzó la vista para mirar el tapiz. En él se mostraba a un hombre vestido con una túnica negra con capucha. Sujetaba una parte de la tela con una mano para cubrir la mitad inferior de su cara. La otra quedaba oculta tras la misma tela, pero algo brillaba. Algo cuya silueta tenía la forma de una vara con una esfera en la parte de arriba y una pequeña luna en la parte de abajo.

-¡El tatarabuelo Celendor!

Si ese era su antepasado, lo que brillaba debajo de su túnica debía ser la varita. En el tapiz, Celendor estaba dentro de una habitación con Glossaryck a su lado. Y a las puertas de esta, había una larga cola de pretendientas que le traían regalos. Comet volvió a dirigir su mirada al atril de piedra y siguió leyendo:

-"Tras la túnica que su mano con amabilidad sujeta, secretos esconde que a nadie jamás revela." No seas tímido, puedes contármelos. ¿Verdad, Charmy?

Pero Charmy ya no estaba a su lado. Se había acercado a otro atril y estaba levantando una de sus patas traseras.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Compórtate, Charmy!

Cuando llegó justo a tiempo para detenerla, el atril empezó a brillar igual que el anterior.

-"Lunario el Trincha-monstruos."

La escena de era totalmente distinta a la de Celendor. El Lunario del tapiz era un joven con el pelo rapado y con marcas en forma de rayo en sus mejillas vestido únicamente con una armadura que protegía su torso y parte de sus piernas. La varita en sus manos tenía la forma de la empuñadura de una espada y había un filo que parecía hecho de electricidad saliendo de ella. Estaba en una cruenta batalla contra gigantescos monstruos. Glossaryck también estaba con él, pero no parecía participar en la batalla.

-"En medio del asalto, un héroe nació con una fuerza demoledora. Su poder es tan grande que hasta el vacío ante él se postra."

Charmy volvió a alejarse de Comet. Él iba a perseguirla, pero otro atril reaccionó. Éste lo hizo de una forma diferente a los otros dos. Además de iluminarse, soltó algo de humo. Comet decidió ignorar a Charmy y leer lo que decía.

-"Eclipso el Rey de la Oscuridad. Eclipso, Rey de Mewni, con una reina mewmana se casó. Pero de un monstruo se quedó prendado y lejos de su reino escapó."

Echó un vistazo al tapiz. Eclipso era un hombre con una expresión amable en su cara y las marcas de sus mejillas tenían la misma forma que las picas de las barajas de cartas en la Tierra. Llevaba un frac morado, del mismo color que sus pantalones, sobre una camisa negra, además de un sombrero de copa sobre la cabeza. La varita en sus manos era mucho más larga que con cualquiera de sus otros usuarios y tenía un diseño notablemente siniestro. Él estaba sentado sobre el antebrazo de una enorme mujer monstruo de piel roja y cuatro ojos. Al igual que en los anteriores tapices, Glossaryck estaba al lado del rey al que representaba.

-Oh, un chico malo, ¿eh?

Un gruñido de Charmy llamó la atención de Comet. Se había subido a uno de los atriles y miraba atentamente al tapiz que estaba dertás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has encontrado?

Miró en la dirección a la que ella señalaba con el morro y vio que Charmy estaba dibujada en el tapiz.

-Anda, si eres tú antes de morir. Espera, entonces este es el tapiz de mi padre. Aparta. -quitó a Charmy de encima de la piedra para leer lo que decía- "Sun el Impávido. La enemiga inmortal recibirá un destino desgraciado por el hechizo más oscuro de Sun el Impávido."

La escena del tapiz era sin duda la de una batalla. En él aparecía un Sun de más o menos la edad de Comet montado sobre Charmy. De joven se parecía mucho a su hijo. Salvo por el pelo plateado y las marcas en forma de diamante, eran dos gotas de agua. Apuntaba con la varita para canalizar un potente hechizo que le había cortado un dedo a un monstruo. Y Comet también reconoció a la mujer lagarto que estaba perdiendo su dedo en el tapiz.

-¡¿Toffee?! ¿Mi padre luchó contra Toffee?

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Nunca le había contado tal cosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, su padre nunca le había hablado de sus años de juventud. Pero esos pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un ruido. Se volvió para ver lo que era y vio un telar que tejía solo. Estaba confeccionando un nuevo tapiz, pero lo hacía tan despacio que tardaría años en estar terminado. Sólo había terminado una esquina en la que se podía ver a Glossaryck. La imagen de la mujer azul se volvió tridimensional y se desenganchó del tapiz con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Glossaryck, has vuelto!

-¡No tienes la más mínima idea de lo difícil que ha sido! -dijo jadeando.

-Vale, perdona. -respondió en tono de queja- Borde.

-No, no, no pasa nada. ¿Has encontrado lo que no es de aquí?

-Pues he encontrado la sudadera de Marci, la mecedora de mi madre y a Pequeña Charmy. Pero... todo eso es parte de mis recuerdos, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ahora una pregunta más importante: ¿Te has visto a ti mismo?

-Sí.

-Vale, eso sí que no es bueno. -dijo apurada- Hay que sacarte de aquí. -metió los dedos debajo de uno de sus párpados y lo estiró- Entra en mi ojo. Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Entra, deprisa.

-Pero si todavía no he arreglado la varita.

Un sonido de una tela rompiéndose llamó su atención. Miró hacia atrás y vio que había un roto en el tapiz de su padre justo donde antes estaba el dibujo del dedo de Toffee. Eso quizás era debido a que ahora había un auténtico dedo cortado en el suelo.

-¡Eso es lo que no es de aquí!

Y enseguida se hizo eco de esas palabras. De pronto había más de diez copias suyas. Un círculo de "Comets" que señalaba y rodeaba el dedo.

-¡Comet, tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Entra en mi ojo!

Comet ignoró las palabras de Glossaryck y se lanzó a coger el dedo. Pero menos de un segundo después, sus dobles hicieron lo mismo. Glossaryck flotó hasta quedar encima de Comet y estiró los párpados mientras bajaba para asegurarse de atrapar al original con su ojo.

Comet se vio flotando en un líquido negro y transparente. Fue impulsado hacia una luz y salió a presión por la pupila de un ojo gigantesco. Cuando él estaba fuera, se hizo más pequeño y el resto de Glossaryck apareció a su alrededor, solo que ahora tenía un ojo colgando.

-Ay, qué dolor. -dijo con tono de estar más cansada que dolorida.

-Puaj, líquido de pupila. -dijo Comet mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y de que algo había salido de la varita con ellos- Glossaryck.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que lo hemos logrado. -dijo enseñándole el dedo.

-Ya. Eso es asqueroso, deshazte de él.

Comet lo llevó a su armario y lo tiró dentro sin más. Luego fue hacia el libro y se sentó encima igual que antes.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir.

-Creo que mi padre tenía razón. -dijo con un tono algo deprimido- No soy lo bastante alto para montarme.

Glossaryc flotó hasta sentarse al lado de Comet y le dijo:

-Mírame a mí. Yo no tengo altura para montarme en nada, pero me he montado en todo.

-Eeem... se te está cayendo el ojo.

-Ah, gracias. Espera que me lo coloque. -con un dedo, volvió a meter el ojo en su cuenca- ¿No vas a probar la varita?

-No, creo que ya he tenido suficiente magia por hoy.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

-Comet, ¿has visto mi sudadera?

-¡Explosión de narvales!

Comet lanzó el hechizo instintivamente y un narval derribó a Marcia.

-¡Funciona! Espera, ¿esa Marci era la auténtica?

-Sí.

-Uy.


	36. Pasando página

Últimamente, rara era la vez en la que a Comet le entusiasmaba la idea de practicar magia con Glossaryck. Después de todo, cada lección era una serie de acertijos raros que no le hacía ninguna gracia resolver. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el suelo de su habitación estaba lleno de bolsas abiertas de Cornritos y de su contenido, y que la pequeña mujer azul seguía vaciando bolsas nacho a nacho con la misma velocidad de tortuga que cuando empezó, la paciencia de Comet se agotaba.

-¡¿Quieres comerte uno de una vez?!

-Sólo hay uno que merezca la pena comer. -respondió con indiferencia- Pero si tanto te aburres, por qué no practicas magia por ti mismo.

-Vale. -dijo Comet con tono de fastidio mientras se acercaba al libro- ¿Y qué voy a aprender hoy?

-¿Por qué no eliges tú?

La actitud de Comet cambió radicalmente después de que Glossaryck le hiciese esa pregunta. Nunca antes le había dejado que eligiera él el capítulo del libro. Lleno de emoción preguntó:

-¿Y a mi padre le parecería mal?

-Ya hay muchas cosas que hago que a tu padre no le parecen bien.

-Ooooh. ¿Y qué le parecería si aprendo... ¡esto!? -preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras habría el libro por una página al azar.

-¿El índice de contenidos? Qué emocionante. -respondió Glossaryck con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué hace eso en el medio del libro?

Glossaryck se metió dentro de la bolsa de Cornritos que estaba vaciando y Comet empezó a pasar las páginas aleatoriamente. Cada vez que él paraba para preguntar, ella le lanzaba un nacho. Pero a los pocos segundos, Glossaryck salió flotando con cara de máxima felicidad.

-¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El nacho perfecto!

-¡Uuuuh! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Comet también había encontrado algo. Cuando giró el libro para enseñarlo, Glossaryck vio una página que solamente tenía una calavera con cadenas brillantes. Se apresuró a quitarle a Comet el libro de las manos y a decirle:

-Ah, no, no, no, no y no.

-¡Eh, has dicho que podía elegir yo!

-Ese es el capítulo más peligroso de todo el libro. Tú padre se pondría como un demonio.

-Ahora tengo aún más ganas de leerlo. Dame el libro.

Comet intentó coger el libro pero Glossaryck ascendió un poco para ponerlo lejos de su alcance.

-No sé yo, Comet. Este capítulo podría corromperte.

Pero Glossaryck fue descuidada. Comet no podía coger el libro, pero había otra cosa a su alcance que pudo quitarle de las manos.

-¡El nacho perfecto!

-Ahora déjame ver ese capítulo.

-Así que has tomado un rehén. Típica táctica de los Dragonfly.

-Déjame ver ese capítulo, o ya sabes lo que haré.

-No serás capaz.

Comet se llevó el nacho a la boca, sacó su lengua y empezó a describir círculos con ella alrededor del triángulo de maíz.

-¡Vale, tú ganas!

Comet le devolvió el nacho y ella lo comió con gran placer. Luego, desde la gema de su frente, surgió una mano de luz sólida que emujó a Comet hasta dejarlo a unos metros de distancia del libro.

-¡Eh!

-No te quejes, vas a poder ver el capítulo. Sólo que será bajo mis condiciones.

-De eso nada, quiero leerlo de cerca.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento. Pero ya no tienes nada con lo que chantajearme.

-Bien, vale. ¡Ahora ábrelo de una vez!

Glossaryck dejó uno de sus pies al descubierto. La uña de su dedo gordo era larga y recordaba a una llave. Insertó esa misma uña en los orificios nasales de la calavera del libro. Después de girarla, las cadenas desaparecieron y la calavera cayó fuera del libro. Ahora, en la página, se podía ver un círculo morado que contenía una pica sobre un fondo que parecía representar un eclipse.

-Muy bien, te lo enseñaré... durante un milisegundo.

Alargó su mano para alcanzar la esquina superior de la página. Y justo cuando la agarró y la emoción de Comet había llegado casi a su punto máximo, la cabeza de Glossaryck empezó a vibrar como un teléfono móvil.

-Oh, vaya, la burocracia de la magia. -se metió los dedos por una oreja para contestar la llamada- ¿Sí? Al habla Glossaryck.

-Diles que estás ocupada. -susurró Comet.

-...

-Ahora no es un buen momento.

-Diles que estás ocupada. -repitió Comet con un volumen más alto.

-...

-¿Es que no me escuchas? Este no es un buen momento.

-Diles que estás ocupada.

-Este es el peor momento. Comet, vuelvo en un momento. No pases la página.

Nada más decir eso, sus ojos se quedaron totalmente negros y su cuerpo se quedó flotando como si fuese a la deriva en el mar.

-Eeeem... ¿Glossaryck?

Comet le dio un toque para que reaccionara y luego le hizo dar vueltas en el aire. Pero nada surtía efecto. Era como si su espíritu hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Se disponía ha llamar a su padre para ver si él sabía qué le había pasado cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa. Ahora estaba a solas con el capítulo prohibido. Su primer impulso fue ir a pasar la página, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Glossaryck le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Se quedó un rato mirando al libro, pensando en si debería o no cuando Marcia entró por la puerta.

-Oye, Comet, no te lo vas a creer. Estaba reorganizando mi armario cuando... -dejó de hablar al ver a la diminuta mujer flotante inconsciente- ¿Glossaryck? ¿Qué le pasa?

-No funciona. -respondió sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Marcia se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Estás haciendo algo que no deberías, ¿verdad?

-Dijo que no pasara la página y no lo he hecho. -tras decir eso, volvió a sonreír de forma pícara- Pero no dijo que tú no lo hicieras.

* * *

Magismos

Sede de la Alta Comisión de la Magia

* * *

Glossaryck había abandonado su cuerpo y entrado en otro idéntico que se había creado en la dimensión de destino. Pero algo había salido mal, porque se encontraba volando a toda velocidad y le era imposible parar. Surcaba un espacio cósmico dirigiéndose hacia una gran torre que brillaba con luz propia. No pudo frenar y se estampó contra la puerta metálica de entrada en el piso inferior. Allí, una mujer alce, con unos cuernos pequeños, vestida de guardia de seguridad le recibió.

-Ah, hola, Madame Glossaryck.

-Hola, Shona.

-Lo lamento mucho, el transportador no funciona. -se disculpó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y le sacudía el polvo con un cepillo- Pero hay muffins en el vestíbulo.

-Mira, Shona, estaba ocupada con una cosa de ultra-cósmica importancia.

-Pero es que la Alta Comisión de la Magia quiere verla y...

-¡Aaaaaahhh! -gritó Glossaryck mientras le daba la espalda a Shona.

-¿Va todo bien, Madame?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Va todo bien? ¿Has cogido el vuelo correcto? ¿Llegas tarde? ¿Estás tarada? ¿Estás confusa? ¿Estás loca?

-Ay, Madame, qué loca está usted. -dijo Shona sonriendo y sin faltarle al respeto- Pero aún así debe subir a ver a la Alta Comisión de la Magia.

-Dame tu radio.

Cuando Shona cogió el aparato de radio que llevaba enganchado en el hombro, un estridente sonido de trompetas sonó, haciendo retroceder a Glossaryck.

-La radio tampoco funciona, Madame. Va a tener que subir.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Glossaryck resignándose.

-Suba en el ascensor hasta el último piso. Que tenga un día mágico.

Shona accionó una palanca y la puerta de metal contra la que Glossaryck se había estrellado se abrió. Pero cuando ella se dirigía a cruzarla, la segurata volvió a cerrarla.

-Un momento, aquí está prohibido el uso de magia. No puede ir levitando, tendrá que caminar.

-Vale. -dijo tras otro suspiro de resignación.

-Que tenga un día mágico.

La torre de la Alta Comisión de Magia era realmente espectacular por fuera. Pero por dentro no se diferenciaba mucho de una oficina gubernamental de la Tierra. Y como en todos esos sitios, la primera parada siempre consiste en pasar el detector de metales, solo que en ese caso era un detector de magia. Tenía el mismo aspecto que un detector de cuerpo entero salvo por los cristales incrustados en los laterales. De alguna forma, Shona ya se encontraba junto al puesto de seguridad.

-Por favor, hagan una cola ordenada para pasar por el detector de magia.

Justo antes de que Glossaryck pudiera pasar, un ser con el típico aspecto de una bruja de los cuentos infantiles se le coló.

-¡Eh!

-¿Lleva con usted artículos de magia, brujería o algún objeto de naturaleza mística?

-Eeeeeemm... Noooo. -respondió la bruja.

Glossaryck casi no se lo creía. La mujer que se le había colado delante llevaba una bola de cristal, un prisma místico, una cabeza de orco flotante y levitaba con un aura mágica. Pero aún con todo eso pasó sin problemas por el detector mientras que cuando Glossaryck lo cruzó, los cristales se iluminaron con una luz roja y saltó una alarma.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Esa tía ha pasado sin más!

-La tecnología, ¿eh? Se echan de menos los tiempos más simples.

Shona le pasó a Glossaryck una bandeja donde ella tuvo que vaciar los bolsillos antes de volver a intentarlo con el detector. Pero incluso después de quitarse la túnica, las alarmas volvieron a sonar y eso significaba que había que pasar el detector manual.

-Shona, échame una mano, ¿quieres? Tengo un asunto de ultra-cósmica importancia.

La guardia no dijo nada y empezó a escanear. Todo fue bien hasta que el detector manual se acercó al cristal morado de la frente de Glossaryck y la alarma volvió a saltar. Pero en esta ocasión, la mujer azul frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No me lo pienso quitar.

Cogió de nuevo su túnica y se fue corriendo hasta el ascensor. Como no le mantuvieron la puerta abierta, tuvo que meterse a presión entre las dos puertas metálicas de la cabina. Ahí dentro se encontraban Shona, otra vez, y la bruja de antes.

-Hola, Madame Glossaryck. ¿A qué piso va?

-Ya lo sabes, al último.

Shona pulsó el botón. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que Glossaryck interrumpió el silencio.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? El ascensor no se mueve.

-Es que... el ascensor tampoco funciona. Pero hay muffins en el vestíbulo.

-¡¿Qué parte de ultra-cósmica importancia no entiendes?!

Glossaryck estiró su brazo como si fuera de goma para alcanzar el botón de su piso. Lo pulsó unas cuantas veces y, al quinto intento, todos los botones se iluminaron.

-Ahora tendremos que parar en todos los pisos. ¡Muajajajaja! -se carcajeó la bruja.

Glossaryck salió a toda prisa en el primer piso. Allí también estaba Shona sentada tras una mesa en la que ponía "1ª Planta".

-¡Shona, las escaleras!

Ella le señaló una puerta. Fue hacia ella y la abrió. Se quedó un segundo contemplando la interminable escalinata que tenía que subir para llegar a su destino. Alteró la forma de sus piernas para que fuesen mucho más grandes y musculosas antes de empezar a avanzar por las escaleras. Al cabo de unos minutos, empezaba a sentir el agotamiento. Se auto-motivaba recordándose que faltaba poco. Por fin llegó hasta otra puerta. Pero la visión que tuvo al abrirla le quitaría la paciencia a un santo. Delante de ella estaba la misma mesa de antes donde decía "1ª Planta". Shona le dijo con una sonrisa forzada:

-Las escaleras tampoco funcionan.

Y eso fue el acabose. La ira de Glossaryck alcanzó niveles inimaginables y todo su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

-¡Tra-Tranquila, Madame! -balbuceó Shona aterrorizada mientras señalaba a un cartel- ¡Recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en el edificio!

Glossaryck empezó a levitar y destruyó el cartel con un rayo mágico que lo desintegró. Luego el brillo que emitía se volvió cegador y el piso en el que se encontraban empezó a elevarse a toda velocidad. A medida que subían, toda la planta cambiaba de aspecto y el letrero de la mesa de Shona también cambiaba. Cuando Glossaryck dejó de brillar, en la mesa ponía "Última Planta" y la puerta del ascensor se había sustituido por una de madera. Harta de seguir las normas de esa torre, Glossaryck pasó flotando por esa puerta.

Al otro lado había una sala adornada con columnas en la pared derecha y una vidriera en la pared izquierda. Un tragaluz tintado en el techo y unas lámparas en las que ardía un fuego blanco iluminaban una larga mesa de madera en el centro. En el otro extremo había tres seres y un aparato por el que un cuarto se comunicaba. Glossaryck los conocía, todos ellos eran miembros de la Alta Comisión de la Magia.

En la esquina derecha se encontraba Hekapoo, un hombre de aspecto joven con una piel totalmente blanca, un cabello rojo que tapaba su ojo derecho y dos grandes cuernos naranja entre los que ardía una llama. Su conjunto consistía en una camiseta sin mangas, unos bombachos y un cinturón de tela en los que predominaban los colores del fuego.

A su izquierda estaba Lekmet, una mujer cabra muy alta con unas enormes alas de murciélago a la espalda y cuatro cuernos en su cabeza. Vestía una túnica muy parecida a la de un monje terrícola.

Como siempre, Rhombulus estaba junto a Lekmet. Su capa ocultaba todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, un cristal con una cara plana mirando al frente con un punto negro en su interior que le servía de ojo. Colgando a los lados de su cabeza-cristal, había otros dos cristales pequeños a modo de pendientes.

Y conectado por videoconferencia, Omnitraxus Prime. Su cuerpo era un espacio cósmico comprimido en forma sólida con una calavera como cabeza y varias espadas encadenadas a modo de cuernos. Él era el único miembro de la comisión que no tenía ningún sexo y que nunca asistía a esas reuniones en persona. Usaba una bola de cristal conectada a un aparato de vídeo para comunicarse y participar en ellas.

-Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí. -dijo Hekapoo.

Hizo un gesto con una mano, y una silla de oficina se desplazó sobre sus ruedas para que Glossaryck se sentara en ella. Pero la mujer azul continuó flotando en el aire y mirando a los cuatro con un aire de indiferencia.

-Niños, lo único que me pregunto es por qué me hacéis perder el tiempo.

Furiosa por ese comentario, Rhombulus saltó de su asiento y se subió a la mesa. Abrió su capa, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo orgánico de color verde y sus brazos-serpiente. Ella vestía con una faja de color fucsia que sólo cubría su tronco, dejando sus brazos y piernas totalmente al descubierto.

-¡No me llames niña! ¡Podría hacerme un collar con diamantes más grandes que tú!

-Rhombulus, no. -dijo Hekapoo en un vano intento por tranquilizarla.

En las bocas de sus brazos-serpiente empezó a brillar una luz potente. Glossaryck sonrió, adoptó una postura más cómoda y le preguntó en tono burlón:

-¿Sigues enfadada por mi última visita?

Rhombulus disparó un rayo mágico a Glossaryck que la dejó atrapada dentro de un cristal macizo. Lekmet se acercó para ver mejor. Justo entonces, el cristal empezó a agrietarse y Rhombulus se apresuró a alejar a la mujer cabra temiendo que pudiera pasarle algo. Pero el cristal se rompió sin que nadie saliese perjudicado. La pequeña mujer azul dio un bostezo y dijo:

-No quiero ser maleducada, pero cada día soy más fuerte y mejor.

-¡AAAARG! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Aún más furiosa, Rhombulus agarró la mesa y la tiró, rompiendo la vidriera. Dio un salto para atrapar a Glossaryck pero ella la esquivó e hizo brillar el cristal de su frente. Rhombulus retrocedió ante un posible ataque, pero al ver que no había tal cosa, disparó pequeños cristales afilados por sus dos bocas de serpiente. Glossaryck esquivó sin problemas y flotó hasta ponerse detrás de su adversaria. Luego formó un enorme puño de luz sólida con el que atacó. Rhombulus salió disparada y Glossaryck formó un martillo en lugar de una mano.

-¡Me habéis traído aquí mientras estaba trabajando! ¡Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber y...!

-Sí, Glossaryck. De eso mismo es de lo que vamos a hablar.

Glossaryck se detuvo y miró hacia la puerta al oír una voz familiar. El último miembro de la Alta Comisión de la Magia, el rey Sun Dragonfly acababa de entrar en la sala.

-Su Majestad. -saludó Glossaryck mientras hacía una reverencia.

Antes de empezar la reunión, Shona llegó para poner un precinto en la vidriera junto a un cartel de aviso. También llevó una mesa plegable para reemplazar a la anterior.

-La Comisión ha descubierto un problema. -comenzó Sun- Algo está debilitando el poder de la magia en el universo.

-Sí, eso explica tantos fallos. -dijo Glossaryck sin tomarse el asunto en serio.

-¡Eso es lo que he dicho yo! -se quejó Rhombulus.

Ella no estaba en la mesa junto a los demás. La habían obligado a sentarse en un taburete de cara a la pared.

-¡Silencio! -le dijo Hekapoo- Tú sigues castigada contra la pared.

-Estúpida Glossaryck. Estúpido castigo. -refunfuñó ella.

-Omnitraxus ha estado investigando. -continuó el rey- ¿Qué has descubierto? -Omnitraxus empezó a hablar pero todo lo que se oía eran interferencias- ¿Hola? Omni, ¿puedes oírnos?

-Mirad la conexión.

-¡Qué te calles, castigada! -volvió a reñir Hekapoo.

-Vale, iré fuera a cristalizarme a mí misma. Total, nadie e echará de menos.

Mientras Rhombulus salía de la sala, Lekmet empezó a tocar botones en el aparato de vídeo que había bajo la bola de cristal. La imagen cambiaba como una televisión de un canal a otro. Cuando mostró una lata vacía, la cabra-demonio se quedó hipnotizada con ella mientras la boca se le hacía agua.

-Bueno, sea cual sea la causa, todos debemos mantenernos alerta. -prosiguió Sun- Y eso también va por Comet, Glossaryck. Quiero que aceleres su entrenamiento.

-Ya... No. -respondió aún con indiferencia.

-¿A qué vienen tantos acertijos? Siempre fuiste muy directa cuando me entrenabas a mí.

-Ah, así que por fin ha pasado. Todos los Reyes de Mewni me han querido decir cómo debo hacer mi trabajo. "Mi entrenamiento era diferente." ¿Sabéis qué tengo que oír siempre? "¡Yo, yo, yo, yo y yo! Voy a hacer que mi mentora deje de hacer su trabajo para volver a ser el centro de atención." El único Dragonfly que me dejó tranquila fue su tataratataratataratataratatarabuelo Eclipso, el Rey de la Oscuridad. ¡Con cuyo capítulo, casualmente, habéis dejado solo a vuestro hijo por traerme a este país del papeleo!

Glossaryck dio un golpe a la bola de cristal. Ahora mostraba el interior de la habitación de Comet. Concretamente a él y a Marcia a punto de abrir el capítulo.

-¡Pasa la página! -exclamó Comet emocionado- ¡Pasa la página! ¡Pasa la página!

-¡Voy a hacerlo! -respondió Marcia- ¡Voy a pasar la página!

Esa escena provocó un grito de pánico en los miembros de la Comisión.

-Esto es culpa vuestra porque no confiáis en mí, Señor. Y peor aún, no confiáis en Comet. -la cara de Sun empezó a mostrar arrepentimiento al oír esas palabras- El entrenamiento de Comet es diferente porque él es diferente. Debéis confiar en que él tomará la decisión correcta, no evitar que tome la decisión equivocada. Mi trabajo es preparar a Comet para ser Rey. Pero eso no significa prepararlo para que sea un Rey idéntico a vos.

Sun necesitó unos segundos para asimilarlo, pero no pudo negar la razón de sus palabras. Asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso a Glossaryck para que volviera a donde debía estar.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Le había llevado unos minutos volver a su cuerpo original, pero ya estaba de vuelta. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Comet sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el libro. Flotó hasta estar a su lado y preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

-Sííí... -respondió Comet con cierta decepción mientras cerraba el libro.

-¿Lo has leído todo?

-Sííí...

-¿Y?

-Pues no ha sido para tanto. Sí, lo he pillado. Poder de la oscuridad, fuerzas del mal, sufrimiento eterno y todo ese rollo. Pero, sinceramente, no me ha afectado tanto. Este capítulo no me va.

-¡Sí! -celebró Glossaryck en voz baja.

-Pero igual deberíamos hacer algo con Marci. -añadió señalando hacia arriba.

En la parte superior de la habitación, Marcia levitaba en el centro de un torbellino de energía oscura. Sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente negros y sonreía maliciosamente.

-Ah, no pasa nada. Por suerte hay un hechizo para eso.

-Menos mal porque empezaba a preocuparme.


	37. Naysaya

¿Puede haber algo que provoque más nudos en el estómago que declarar sentimientos amorosos hacia una persona? Marcia ya se había visto forzada a admitir que Jake le gustaba, pero lo había sentido como una auténtica confesión. Después de todo, de no haberlo dicho, un cubo mágico monstruoso habría intentado destruirles (cosa que ocurrió, aunque no por culpa suya). Oculta tras la puerta de su taquilla, observaba al chico que la cautivaba mientras él charlaba con uno de sus amigos. Estaba sudando de puro nervio por lo que tenía planeado hacer tan pronto Jake terminara de hablar. Se miró al espejo que tenía en el reverso de la puerta y repitió:

-Hoy es el día. Hoy es el día.

-Hola, Marcia.

Marcia dio un grito y retrocedió cuando Jake le saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Hoy es el día para qué?

-Oh... uumm... hoy es... el día en el... que te voy... a preguntar una cosa. -balbuceó intentado mantener la compostura con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vale, te escucho.

-Jake... me preguntaba... si te gustaría salir... a coger papel para secar las axilas de Marcia.

Se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo había podido decir eso? Jake se quedó muy extrañado, como es natural, pero Marcia intentó arreglar su patinazo:

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Eso no es lo que quería decir. Lo que quería decir es que el sudor baja por la espalda de Marcia como una catarata.

Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Era el momento y lo estaba fastidiando. Lo intentó una vez más, pero todo lo que salió por su boca fue:

-¡El sudor acaba de pasar la cintura!

-Eeeemm... Vale, entonces... Jake irá a por papel para el sudor de Marcia.

Cada vez más extrañado, Jake se marchó. Marcia también se fue, pero con el ánimo por los suelos.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

A la hora de comer, Comet le preguntó qué tal había ido y ella le contó su vergonzoso fracaso. Se golpeó la frente contra la mesa varias veces diciendo:

-No se puede ser más estúpida.

-Anímate, Marci. Seguro que no es para tanto.

-Me he enterado. -dijo Jonnah mientras se sentaba en la mesa- Todo el mundo habla de ello. Parece que no tendrás una cita en tu vida, Marcia.

-Ya, gracias por la confianza. -respondió enfadada.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Jake estaba cerca. Se había sentado a comer a tan solo un par de mesas de distancia.

-No pienso dejar que la timidez me derrote. -dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo- Comet, préstame un boli. "Jake, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Llena de una confianza renovada, se levantó y se acercó a su objetivo.

-Eeem, Jake.

-Ah, aquí estás. -luego sacó algo de su bolsa- Toma, te he cogido el papel.

-Oh, gracias. Yo también tengo un papel para ti.

Jake cogió la nota y leyó:

-¿"A Marcia no le salen granos en la cara pero sí en la espalda"?

-¡¿Qué?!

Cogió la nota y para su sorpresa y humillación, eso era lo que había escrito. Avergonzada, se alejó de Jake. Pero no miró por donde iba y se chocó con una chica del equipo de natación que llevaba una bandeja de comida.

-¡Mi chaqueta!

-¡Lo siento, Charlotte!

-Bah, no te preocupes. Sólo es una posesión material.

-Marcia cree que Charlotte debería pegarle.

-¿Qué?

-¡No! No quería decir eso. Quería decir que si Marcia fuese Charlotte le pegaría a Marcia.

-¿Pero qué dices? Sólo es una mancha en la chaqueta.

-Marcia le perdería el respeto a Charlotte si Charlotte no le pegase.

Aún preguntándose por qué actuaba así, Marcia agarró el brazo de Charlote y le cerró el puño.

-Vamos, no me hagas hacer esto.

Pero a pesar de todo, Marcia si que se dio un puñetazo a si misma con el puño de Charlotte.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

-Marci, ¿a qué ha venido todo eso? -preguntó Comet preocupado mientras Marcia mojaba el ojo que se había golpeado en una fuente de agua.

-No sé lo que me pasa. Cada vez que me acerco a Jake no paro de decir o hacer cosas que no debo.

Y como por obra de un funesto destino o de un espantoso sentido de la oportunidad, Jake pasó por ahí en ese momento.

-Todas las noches, Marcia le da la forma de Jake a su almohada... -al no poder parar, se puso las manos delante de la boca- y le da un beso. -pero no dio resultado.

-¿Has dicho algo? -preguntó Jake.

Temiendo lo que podía pasar si abría la boca, Marcia se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Jake se fue, pero el alivio de Marcia no duró mucho. De pronto empezó a sentir un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en su cuello. Era tan intenso que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Marci, ¿qué te pasa?!

-Espera. -le detuvo Jonnah- Veamos en qué acaba.

Marcia empezó a gritar por el dolor. En unos segundos, un bulto empezó a salir en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Creció hasta tener un tamaño un poco mayor que el de una pelota de golf. Justo después, al bulto le salió pelo negro y una diminuta cara humana.

-Hola. -saludó.

-¡Ah! -gritó Comet de sorpresa antes de cambiar su tono- Anda, si has hecho una Marci Junior.

-¿Qué tal, Marcia Junior? Soy Jonnah. -dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Jonnah, sabes que esa mano que estas estrechando es mía, ¿verdad? -dijo Marcia con mezcla de sorpresa, asco y miedo por lo que acababa de salirle en el cuello.

-Marcia Díaz tapa el espejo mientras se ducha porque... porque, porque a Marcia le avergüenza su propio cuerpo. -dijo la minicabeza.

-La verdad es que es muy rica. -comentó Comet.

-¡De rica nada! ¡¿Cómo le voy a pedir una cita a Jake con esto?!

-Eh, chicos.

Marcia se escondió rápidamente detrás de Jonnah para ocultar su nueva segunda cabeza tras oír la voz de Jake.

-¿Alguno sabe qué deberes de lengua nos han puesto?

-Marcia cree que... -comenzó a soltar "Marcia Junior" antes de que le taparan con una capucha de sudadera.

-Yo sí. -dijo Comet mientras alejaba a Jake de Marcia- Ven conmigo.

-Eh, ya lo tengo. -anunció Jonnah- Estoy seguro de que te he visto antes, Marcia Junior.

Cuando Comet volvió después de haberse librado de Jake, Jonnah los condujo a todos hasta una taquilla.

-Pero si esta es mi taquilla. -dijo Marcia.

-Lo sé.

Jonnah introdujo la combinación y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo has descubierto la combinación?! -preguntó Marcia enfadada.

-Si no querías que me enterase, no haberla escrito en tu diario.

Jonnah quitó la pared del fondo de la taquilla, revelando así un agujero en la pared. En su interior había un par de velas encendidas cuya luz permitía ver unos libros, un murciélago de pega y una cabeza reducida flotando en un bote.

-¿Qué es todo eso que guardas en **mi** taquilla?

-Sólo unas cosillas. -respondió mientras sacaba un libro titulado "Folclore Paranormal y Hechicería" y lo abría- Sé que he visto a Marcia Junior en este libro.

-¡Deja de llamarla "Marcia Junior"!

-¡Ajá, aquí esta! Naysaya.

Jonnah les mostró el libro. En la página por la que estaba abierto, había una imagen de la era colonial en la que se podía ver una escena de proposición de matrimonio. Pero obviamente había sido fastidiada por la aparición de la misma cabeza en miniatura que ahora tenía Marcia.

-Ah, sí. Esa es Naysaya cuando Naysaya era más joven. -confirmó ella.

-"Naysaya sale del cuello de su víctima. Aparece cuando intenta cortejar a la persona que ama y revela sus secretos más profundos y oscuros para que todos los oigan."

-Y para que los juzguen. -añadió.

-Espera, ¿qué es esa cosa? -preguntó Marcia señalando a una sombra roja con cuernos, tres ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en la foto.

-Es un demonio. Naysaya es una maldición demoníaca.

-Un demonio, ¿eh? -dijo Marcia por fin entendiendo lo que le estaba pasando- Comet, préstame las tijeras, por favor.

-Claro.

* * *

Inframundo

Habitación de Tammy

* * *

Marcia salió del portal justo al lado de Tammy, que estaba sentada en una butaca con forma de mano diabólica jugando a un videojuego.

-Tammy.

-Hola, Marcia. -saludó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues esto. -dijo señalando a Naysaya.

-¡Oh, Naysaya, me olvidé! Lo siento muchísimo. Te maldije para que nunca tuvieras una cita con Comet.

-¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?!

-Lo hice mucho antes de que empezáramos a llevarnos bien. Espera un momento. ¿No has tenido ni intentado tener una cita desde el Baile de la Luna de Sangre? ¡Eso es aún más patético que tener esa cosa en tu cuello! ¡Jaja!

-Muy divertido. ¿Cómo me deshago de ella?

-No puedes. Pero tranquila, la maldición es temporal. Cuando haya soltado todos tus secretos embarazosos, ella se irá solita.

-¿Y eso le llevará mucho tiempo?

-Bueno, depende. ¿Eres muy insegura?

Marcia se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos al oír eso. Luego, cogió las tijeras para abrir un portal y marcharse.

-Suerte, la necesitarás. -le dijo Tammy mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Marcia

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

Totalmente deprimida por lo que había descubierto sobre su maldición, Marcia se encerró en su habitación y se enterró bajo una montaña de cojines encima de su cama. Si Naysaya pasaba más tiempo con su víctima cuanto más insegura era ésta, significaba que iba a permanecer maldita durante muuuucho tiempo. Así que prefería aislarse de todo para que esa cabeza no pudiera contar sus secretos más humillantes. Pero aún así, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Marci, ¿qué te ha dicho Tammy?

-Tamara ha dicho que Marcia tendrá a Naysaya el resto de su vida porque... porque, porque Marcia es muy insegura. -respondió Naysaya.

-Deberías volver al instituto Comet, estás faltando a clase.

-Sí, ¿pero no vienes?

-No voy a volver al instituto nunca más.

-¡¿Qué?!

Comet dibujó una cara en su dedo índice y lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Demostrando una flexibilidad anormal, logró hacer que la cara de su dedo mirara a Marcia.

-Marci, no es más que una maldición demoníaca. No puedes dejar que Naysaya te impida hacer lo que quieres. Bueno, seguiría aquí hasta convencerte, pero la puerta me está cortando la circulación. Así que me voy.

Mientras miraba cómo el dedo índice de Comet salía de la habitación, Marcia pensaba en sus palabras. Tenía razón, estaba dejando que la maldición le afectara demasiado. Si no iba a esperar a que Naysaya cumpliera su misión, entonces tendría que buscar otra solución.

-Qué amigo tan bueno. -comentó Naysaya.

-Muy bien, escucha. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de cerrar la boca?

-¡¿Quéé?!

-Dime qué quieres.

-¿Marcia quiere saber lo que quiere Naysaya? Pero... nunca nadie le había preguntado a Naysaya lo que quería.

-Pues es tu día de suerte. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Naysaya puede pedir lo que sea?

-Si me dejas pedirle una cita a Jake, puedes pedir lo que te dé la gana.

-Naysaya quiere... cereales.

-¿En... serio? -preguntó sorprendida de que pidiese algo tan sencillo- Pues... claro que puedes tomar cereales.

-Pero... Naysaya quiere saborear los cereales con su propia boca.

Ahora que sabía lo que Naysaya quería, Marcia bajó a la cocina y preparó un cuenco de cereales con leche. Con una cuchara, acercó un bocado a la boca de Naysaya. Al ver los cereales tan de cerca, la mini-cabeza preguntó con miedo:

-¿Me... me dolerá?

-Tú sólo asegúrate de masticarlos bien.

Naysaya comió los cereales de la cuchara con gran satisfacción y pidió más. Tras un par de cucharadas más, Marcia le secó las gotas de leche que le caían de la boca mientras decía:

-Bien, entonces prometes no decir nada más, ¿verdad?

-Naysaya está de tu parte. -respondió sonriente después de tragar.

* * *

Instituto de Echo Creek

Unos minutos más tarde

* * *

Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo Marcia nada más volver al instituto fue buscar a Jake. No le llevó mucho tiempo. Lo encontró en un patio charlando con unos amigos. Antes de acercarse, inspiró hondo y se puso una bufanda para ocultar a Naysaya. Lo que ella no sabía es que esa escena tenía a dos expectadores.

-Eh, Comet, ¿no es Marcia la que se está acercando a Jake? -dijo Jonnah.

-¡Va a hacerlo! -exclamó él emocionado.

-Hola, Jake.

-Hola, Marcia. ¿Tienes frío? Lo digo por esa bufanda.

-Ah, no. Es que a veces... vengo... esquiando... a clase. -se sintió estúpida por decir eso.

-¿En serio? Yo hago snowboard. No sabía que esquiaras.

-Sí... supongo que... hay muchas cosas que no sabes... de mí. Por eso me preguntaba si... si te gustaría... que tú y yo... que nosotros...

-¡Oh-oh! Este es el Jacob para el que Marcia ensayó cómo invitarlo a salir delante de un espejo. Marcia incluso practicó cómo besarlo con su propio reflejo.

-¡Naysaya, prometiste que no harías eso! -le gritó Marcia enfadada.

-¿Qué significa prometer?

-Me voy a casa. Mira, Marcia, me... me estás confundiendo.

Jake se puso su casco y se subió en su monopatín. Marcia se quedó unos segundos preguntándose cómo podría arreglar esa situación hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo había una forma.

-Jake, espera. No soy yo la que dice esas cosas. Es ella.

Marcia se quitó la bufanda, dejando expuesta a Naysaya. Eso provocó una reacción de repulsa en casi todos los estudiantes que estaban por ahí. Hasta Jake se llevó un pequeño susto.

-Hola, Jacob. -saludó ella.

-Jake, esto es una maldición que tengo en el cuello. He buscado una forma de quitármela, he intentado ocultarla, pero nada ha dado resultado. Aún así quiero...

-Marcia no se ha dado un baño desde que vio la película Tiburón.

-Sí, es cierto. -confirmó tras un suspiro de resignación- No me baño desde que vi esa película. Pero sí que me ducho. Sólo me da miedo bañarme.

-¡Oh-oh! Y Marcia se pone...

-Zapatillas de ballet para andar por casa. Mis padres dicen que no tengo de qué avergonzarme, pero yo odio el ballet.

-Y Marcia nunca...

-He cogido de la mano a un chico. Bueno, a veces Comet me agarra de la mano cuando hay peligro o cuando quiere tirar de mí, pero no creo que sea lo mismo. De hecho, he llegado a practicar con Fiona.

-Y... y... y...

-Aún duermo con el peluche que tenía cuando era un bebé. La llamo Estela.

Y durante un buen rato Marcia estuvo confesando sus secretos más ocultos y humillantes uno tras otro. Era lo que quería evitar a toda costa, pero también era la única forma para que Naysaya se fuera.

-Hasta la semana pasada, creía que el estado de ánimo formaba parte de los Estados Unidos. Soy una estudiante de sobresalientes, pero soy totalmente incapaz de hacer una división larga. ¡Eh, que alguien me ponga una división!

-¡724 entre 37! -dijo alguien.

-No tengo ni idea. ¡Usa una calculadora!

-Y Marcia también...

-Llené una libreta entera con mi nombre y tu apellido para saber si quedaba mejor Marcia Díaz Lee Thomas o Marcia Lee Thomas Díaz.

-Y además...

-Me quedé con este dibujo de la luna que hiciste. Lo cogí después de que lo tiraras a la papelera en clase de plástica.

-En realidad... es una sandía. -dijo Jake, aún perplejo por la situación.

-Oh, yo creía que era la luna. Aunque supongo que eso explica por qué es verde. Pero tu sandía me recuerda a mi peor miedo, que estamos solos en esta bola azul que flota en el universo, arrancados del centro y expulsados al negro vacío sin ningún motivo. Como si fuéramos actores en un escenario absurdo.

-Vaya, eso es... muy profundo.

-Pues ya está, ahora conoces todas mis inseguridades, Jake. A no ser... ¿Me he dejado alguna? -preguntó a Naysaya.

-No, esas... son todas. -respondió sorprendida pues era la primera vez que alguien afectada por su maldición tenía el valor de revelar sus secretos por si misma.

-Entonces supongo que por fin puedo decirte que me gustaría mucho que saliéramos juntos.

Por fin lo había hecho. Y lo curioso era que no estaba nerviosa por su respuesta. Aunque humillante, revelar todos esos secretos le quitó un gran peso de encima. Hasta Comet parecía más emocionado por la situación que ella misma.

-Este viernes por la noche iba a ir con unos amigos al cine. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

-Eso... sería genial. -respondió intentando disimular su renovada emoción.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos. -se despidió Jake mientras se marchaba sobre su monopatín.

Marcia dio su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura hasta que Jake salió de su vista. Pero antes de que pudiera dar ninguna reacción, recibió un placaje seguido de un abrazo de su mejor amigo.

-¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Lo has conseguido!

Y Jonnah también se acercó a felicitarla. Claro que lo hizo a su manera:

-Ya sabes a quién llamar cuando te divorcies.

-Bueno, la maldición ya se acabó, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo va ahora? ¿Te secas y te desprendes o...? -preguntó a Naysaya.

-Es que... Naysaya nunca ha ido al cine.

Marcia soltó un suspiro de exasperación preguntándose por qué era tan buena persona.

* * *

Cine de Echo Creek

Viernes por la noche

* * *

En la pantalla se podía ver el interior de una casa mientras alguien llamaba a la puerta desde fuera. La mujer iba a abrir.

-¡No abras la puerta! -susurró Naysaya- ¡No es el lechero!

Y entonces se produjo la escena del pánico. Marcia se llevó un susto, pero por lo visto, Jake se llevó uno aún mayor. Cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Marcia con fuerza.

-Oh, Marcia está muy nerviosa ahora mis...

Con la otra mano, Marcia cogió unas palomitas y se las encajó a Naysaya en la boca para que no pudiera decir nada más.

-Cuando acabe la peli, tú te largas.


	38. Pam Pam, la arlequín de los cumpleaños

Un acontecimiento social que muchos estudiantes no piensan perderse sin importar que lo odien o les encante es un baile de instituto. Si alguien no va puede ser marginado, o al menos eso se dice. Pero música, bebidas y trajes de gala aparte, prepararlo todo siempre supone mucho trabajo. Por eso los alumnos se encargaban de colocar la decoración en el gimnasio. Subida a una escalera que Comet sostenía, Marcia se ocupaba de colgar un gran cartel en la pared del fondo.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja esta noche, Comet. Los bailes me ponen un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

-Bueno, es que tuve una pesadilla en la que venía sola. Todos se reían de mí y me lanzaban tomates. También se me cayeron los dientes. Ah, y lo peor de todo, Jake se me acercó y dijo que tenía la piel pálida.

-No va a pasar nada de eso. Tú relájate, Marci, yo he estado en...

-¡AAAAHHH!

Además de gritar, Marcia se cayó de la escalera encima de Comet.

-¡Mi pierna! -gritó mientras la sacudía- ¡No siento la pierna!

-Marci, esa pierna es mía.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es que vi una rata enorme pasando por el conducto de ventilación.

-Pues claro, este sitio es una pocilga.

-¡Comet!

Quien le llamaba desde la puerta de salida del gimnasio era Jonnah. Le hacía señas para que se acercara con el brazo derecho mientras sostenía una caja con el izquierdo.

-¡Jonnah Banana! -exclamó Comet mientras iba hacia él- ¿La has comprado? ¿La has comprado?

-Mejor aún. La he hecho.

Jonnah abrió la caja mostrando una tarta. En ella, había un mensaje escrito con letras de azúcar: "Bienvenida de vuelta, Pam Pam". Pam Pam era una mujer payaso que había vivido en Echo Creek cien años atrás, poco después de la fundación del pueblo. Ella siempre llenaba de risas y felicidad las fiestas de cumpleaños de los habitantes y por eso todos acabaron llamándola Pam Pam, la Arlequín de los Cumpleaños. Pero hubo un accidente en la última fiesta que ella animó. Usó unas velas de broma que volvían a encenderse después de haberlas apagado para hacer un chiste en el cumpleaños del alcalde. Lamentablemente, éstas le explotaron en la cara, provocando su muerte en el hospital, no sin antes jurar que volvería como el fuego de sus velas cien años después.

-¡Una tarta a la carta! -exclamó Comet.

-Pronto averiguaremos si la leyenda es cierta.

-¿Volverá Pam Pam...

-...como sus velas? -dijeron a la vez antes de echarse a reír.

-Este espiritismo va a ser épico.

-Tú lo has dicho, Comet. Nos vemos esta tarde a las 7.

-Nos vemos esta tarde a... Espera, ¿esta tarde?

-Pues claro, Pam Pam dijo que volvería a los cien años de su muerte y eso es hoy.

-¡No! Creía que era mañana. Le prometí a Marci que iría con ella al baile. No puedo dejar que vaya sola, se le pueden caer los dientes.

-Bueno, tú decides. ¿Qué prefieres: un baile de instituto o espiritismo con una mujer payaso?

A Comet sólo le llevó un segundo pensarlo. Como príncipe, ya había ido a muchos bailes. Pero si la leyenda de Pam Pam era real, sólo podría hacerlo esa noche.

-Espiritismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se llevó una pequeña sorpresa. Marcia estaba hablando con Jake, pero él se fue justo en ese momento despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

-Marci.

Ella se dio la vuelta, mostrando una cara incapaz de contener la felicidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Jake Lee Thomas me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él... ¡y le he dicho que sí! -pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo- Espera, se suponía que iba a ir contigo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, Marci. Es perfecto. Se me olvidó que ya había quedado con Jonnah para resucitar a una arlequín muerta hoy. Así que, porfa, vete con Jake.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Es espiritismo, Marci.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!

Marcia salió tan contenta del gimnasio que hasta hizo un pequeño baile junto al Señor Espanto, que acabó tumbado en el suelo preguntándose qué había pasado.

* * *

Casa de los Díaz

Esa tarde

* * *

Todo debía salir perfecto. Ella debía estar perfecta. Recién salida de la ducha, Marcia se daba a sí misma los toques finales mientras en su radiocasete sonaba La Calaca Feliz. Con el aire caliente de un secador de pelo, desempañó el espejo del baño. Luego cogió el desodorante más fuerte que había.

-Allá vamos. Un dos tres de olor, cuatro cinco seis para no más sudor. -recitó mientras metía el bote dentro de su albornoz para pasarlo por sus axilas.

Luego, el imprescindible perfume. Primero se echó un poco en la muñeca para olfatearlo. Luego lo roció hacia el aire y, con los ojos cerrados, caminó hacia las aromáticas gotas que caían lentamente. Pero como no miraba hacia dónde iba, no pudo ver algo que le hizo tropezar.

-¡Eh, mira por dónde andas!

-¡Jonnah! -gritó mientras se llevaba las manos al albornoz para cerrarlo aún más- ¡¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Perdona, Marci. -dijo Comet, que también estaba agachado, mientras se ponía de pié- Es que necesitamos unas cosillas para el espiritismo de hoy.

Dicho eso, Jonnah y él cogieron el secador de pelo y el radiocasete.

-Estupendo, por vuestra culpa el trasero me huele a perfume.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo.

Tras ese comentario, Jonnah le dio a Marcia una inapropiada palmada en el trasero, provocando que ella gritara otra vez.

-¡JONNAH! ¡Esto exige una orden de alejamiento!

-Genial, así llegaremos a las cuatro. -se olió la mano con la que la había tocado- Huele bien.

-La verdad es que sí. -añadió Comet.

-¡DEJAD DE OLERME!

La rabia de Marcia alcanzaba niveles astronómicos. Pero el sonido del timbre le hizo olvidarse rápidamente de la conducta de esos dos.

-¡Ya está aquí! ¡Tengo que vestirme! -echa un manojo de nervios se volvió a meter en la ducha- Un momento. ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

Comet señaló a la puerta de salida y Marcia pasó por ella como una exhalación.

-¿Bajamos a saludar a Jake?

-Claro. -respondió Jonnah.

Los dos salieron del baño en dirección a la entrada de la casa, aunque la expectación de Comet era mucho mayor que la de Jonnah.

-¡Ya voy yo! -avisó Allen.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! -exclamó Comet mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Abrieron la puerta para dejar entrar a Jake. Llevaba un traje que no dejaba indiferente a casi nadie. Su conjunto llevaba únicamente los colores aguamarina, cián y blanco. En lugar de una corbata, llevaba su clásico colgante en forma de concha.

-Hola, Allen. Comet. -saludó.

-Hola, Jake. Pasa, por favor.

-Tío, qué traje. Es como si llevaras puesto el océano.

-Gracias. Hola, Jonnah.

-Hola. -respondió sin mirar.

Jonnah no mostraba el más mínimo interés en el traje de Jake. Se había sentado en una silla y miraba fíjamente a una linterna mientras la apagaba y la encendía una y otra vez. Raquel también llegó para saludar a Jake, pero un saludo que venía de las escaleras fue el que se llevó todas las atenciones.

-Hola, Jake.

Salvo Jonnah, que no le quitaba ojo a su linterna, todas las miradas se centraron en Marcia y en su precioso vestido grisáceo sin tirantes. Mucha gente pensaría que el color gris es muy apagado para un vestido, pero Marcia lo llevaba con tal gracia que parecía brillar con luz propia.

-¡Ay, mi hija! -exclamó Raquel de puro orgullo.

Marcia bajó las escaleras sin dejar de mirar a Jake. Estaba verdaderamente elegante con ese traje que recordaba al mar. Pero él tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima a ella.

-Jake, estás... impresionante.

-Igual que tú, entonces.

-¡Sobresaliente! -la única respuesta de Jake fue una pequeña risa y Marcia creyó que había metido la pata- Eeem... perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Eeem...

-Eh, Jake. -interrumpió Jonnah- Huélele el trasero, me lo agradecerás.

Ese comentario había dejado a Marcia aún más nerviosa. Tanto que casi se alivió cuando oyó a su madre decir:

-Comet, ¿puedes sacarles una foto a mi hija y a su apuesto acompañante?

-Ah... sí... claro... -dijo mientras sacaba su espejo portátil del bolsillo- Sonreíd.

Nada más hacer la foto, la pareja salió de la casa en dirección al instituto. Hubo silencio durante casi todo el camino. Ella caminaba con rigidez debido a sus nervios pero Jake iba muy relajado. Cuando casi habían llegado, por fin, Marcia se atrevió a hablar:

-Eeemm... bueno... quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué hobbies tienes?

-Oh, pues supongo que tengo bastantes. Ya sabes que me encanta el monopatín. También me gustan los libros de historia. De hecho, he leído uno que...

-Ah, qué interesante. -dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Eeh... pues la melódica. Ya sé que es una respuesta muy genérica pero...

-Oh, estupendo. -volvió a interrumpir mientras bajaba la mano- ¿Te gusta la comida? Y si es así, ¿cuál es tu favorita?

-Eeem... Un momento, ¿cuándo te has manchado la cara?

-¿Qué?

-Sí y parece de tinta. Déjame ver esa mano.

-¡No, no!

Cuando Jake le cogió de la mano y le miró la palma, Marcia se llenó de vergüenza.

-Te has escrito una chuleta en la mano por si no se te ocurría de qué hablar, ¿eh? No necesitas algo como esto. -Jake sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y le limpió la mancha de la mejilla- Venga, entremos.

-Vale.

Marcia respiró hondo antes de entrar en el gimnasio decorado para el baile. Creía que lo había fastidiado pero que aún podía recuperarse. No podía permitir que el resto de la noche fuera mal. Entró y echó un vistazo al ambiente junto a Jake.

-Vamos a ver qué hay por aquí. -dijo él- El chico de las alitas picantes en la mesa de la comida. ¿Cómo no? Ahí hay un trío de chicos sin pareja. Oh, parece que alguien se olvidó de cancelar el partido de baloncesto. Y en la pista sólo bailan Toni y Bárbara. Bueno, al menos ellos sí que han venido a bailar.

Mientras Espanto interrumpía a la única pareja que estaba bailando, la directora Skeeves se acercó a ellos con una caja.

-¿Un ramillete para la señorita?

-Eeem... No, gracias.

-Es obligatorio.

Jake dio un suspiro y dijo:

-Creo que esto ha sido un error.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? -preguntó Marcia aterrada creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Que no debí haberte pedido venir al baile.

-Ya... sí... lo... lo imaginaba. -respondió con el ánimo por los suelos- ¿Por qué ibas a querer venir conmigo?

-Tenía que haberte pedido una cita.

Eso sí que no se lo creía. Tenía que estar soñando. Le miró atónita mientras él le preguntaba:

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

No había oído mal. Jake Lee Thomas, el chico por el que ella había estado colada desde la guardería, acababa de pedirle una cita.

-S-Sí... por favor.

-Genial, marchémonos de aquí.

Ni en su mejor día podría háberselo imaginado y ni en su mejor noche podría haberlo soñado. Una cita con Jake.

Lo primero que sugirió después de irse del instituto, fue ir a por algo de beber. En ese momento, Marcia cogió algo más de confianza. Se ofreció a enseñarle cómo ella personalizaba sus refrescos para que tuvieran un sabor excepcional. Una vez tenían los ingredientes, se sentaron en un banco del parque.

-Ahora remueve los cereales.

-Muy bien.

-Remueve, remueve, remueve, remueve... Y por último, echamos una bola, sólo una, de leche malteada. Una para ti y otra para mí.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Vamos, confía en la experta.

-Muy bien.

Jake probó un trago, pero al momento tuvo que ladear la cabeza y escupir.

-¡Agh! Marcia... ¡Puaj! Sabe fatal.

-¿En serio? La última vez que lo tomé, estaba rico.

Marcia bebió y su reacción no fue muy diferente de la de Jake. Tuvo que devolverlo al vaso.

-¡Puaj! Tienes razón es horrible.

Jake se echó a reír. Al principio eso desconcertó a Marcia. ¿Era una buena o una mala señal?

-Tienes un poco en la cara. ¡Jajaja!

Marcia se limpió y rió con él.

-¿Lo ves? Eres adorable cuando te ríes de ti misma.

En ese momento, le puso la mano encima del hombro. Los nervios volvieron a invadirla.

-¿Qué?

-Relájate.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer la chica cuando el chico hace eso? ¿Debía acercarse más a él o quedarse como estaba? Sin darse cuenta, se resbaló ligeramente hacia delante, casi cayendo del banco. Pero reaccionó a tiempo para evitarlo.

-Ahora en serio, ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Eeem... no lo sé. Supongo que... porque esto es una cita... tú eres genial y... tengo miedo de fastidiarlo.

-Marcia, lo fastidiaste hace años.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Me vomitaste encima en primaria, me rompiste el monopatín hace unos meses, me enviaste esas fotos de gatitos, aquella caja chunga en la que nos quedamos atrapados...

-Sí, sí, creo que ya lo entiendo.

-Por no mencionar cuando te salió esa mini-cabeza en el cuello.

-Jake, eso sí que preferiría no recordarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón. A lo que voy es que lo que más me gusta de ti es que nunca te importa las veces que te caes o lo humillante que haya sido la caída. Siempre acabas levantándote y sigues adelante. Es como en el monopatín.

-Ah, y eso que no sé montar.

-¿Qué?

-Pues no, nunca he montado.

La sonrisa en la cara de Jake cambió. Antes era una sonrisa amable que le daba ánimos a Marcia. Ahora mostraba gran expectación y emoción. Se puso de pie de un salto y de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de su traje, sacó su monopatín.

-¿Cómo has podido guardar eso ahí?

-¿Quieres saberlo o prefieres montar?

Sorprendiendo nuevamente a Marcia, sacó un par de cascos del mismo sitio. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

-Eeem... casi mejor no.

-Oh, vamos.

-No, no.

-Venga, anímate.

-No, no, no creo que...

-Marcia, hazlo por mí.

Y esas palabras la convencieron. Dejó su pequeño bolso a juego con su vestido en el banco y se puso uno de los cascos mientras Jake se ponía el otro. Luego, guiada por él, se subió muy despacio al monopatín.

-Vale, vale, no mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia arriba...

Extendió los brazos como quien camina por una cuerda. Estaba tan asustada por hacer el ridículo que sólo le calmó notar una mano agarrando la suya. Jake también se había subido y estaba muy pegado detrás de ella.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Confío.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya habían empezado a moverse. Al principio iban despacio, Jake quería que Marcia se sintiera algo más segura antes de que alcanzaran más velocidad. Un rato después, avanzaban a un buen ritmo. A Marcia le encantaba su primera experiencia en monopatín. Hubo un momento en el que casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Jake reaccionó rápidamente.

-Tranquila, yo te sujeto.

Él la agarraba por la cintura y ella se agarraba a sus hombros. En cierto sentido, era casi como un baile. Un momento sencillamente perfecto junto a quien ella amaba. Marcia no podía ser más feliz y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese ahí. Claro que eso nunca ocurre. De pronto, el monopatín tropezó con algo y los dos cayeron al suelo. En unos segundos, se puso de pie y se quitó el casco.

-Jake, ¿estás bien? -preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sí, muy bien. -respondió mientras cogía la mano que le ofrecían- Aunque hacía años que no me la pegaba así.

Luego se dieron cuenta de que, aunque Jake ya se había incorporado, no se habían soltado las manos. Se miraron a los ojos muy fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de haberte pedido una cita.

-Yo también.

Y entonces se dejaron llevar. Al mismo tiempo, cerraron los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Hacía tan sólo unos segundos, Marcia creía que no habría nada mejor en la noche que haber estado agarrada a Jake. Pero ahora que por fin se habían dado su primer beso, lo tenía perfectamente claro, nada podía estropear ese momento. Salvo quizás una visión inesperada.

Un resplandor rojo apareció en el cielo, haciendo que Marcia abriera los ojos. Lo que vio en ese momento debía ser imposible. Era algo que sólo pasaba cada 667 años y ella ya la había visto hacía sólo unos meses. Pero aún así, la Luna de Sangre estaba en el cielo.

-Marcia... ¿va todo bien?

Jake se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría, pero el resplandor rojo parecía haber pasado desapercibido para él. Tan pronto Marcia parpadeó, la luna volvió a su aspecto normal. ¿Había sido real, había tenido una visión o había sido sólo su imaginación? Fuese lo que fuese, tenía un mal presentimiento y, por algún motivo, estaba pensando en Comet. Volvió rápidamente al banco donde había dejado antes su bolso con Jake, aún preguntándose lo que pasaba, detrás de ella. Sacó su móvil y en la pantalla decía: "Comet: 57 llamadas perdidas".

-Creo que Comet tiene problemas.

* * *

Casa de los Díaz

Hace unas horas

* * *

-¡Ay, mi hija! -exclamó Raquel de puro orgullo.

Marcia estaba simplemente hermosa. Comet no le había visto llevar un vestido desde el Baile de la Luna de Sangre, pero el que había llevado entonces fue uno más festivo que elegante. Quizás así era como debían ser las princesas de aquellos espantosos cuentos de príncipes heróicos que su padre le contaba de pequeño antes de decirle que él debía ser como los protagonistas. Pero entonces, Jake dio un paso adelante, entrando en el espectro visual de Comet y se dio cuenta. Marcia se había puesto así de preciosa para Jake y, por algún motivo, eso le deprimía.

-Jake, estás... impresionante.

-Igual que tú entonces.

-¡Sobresaliente! Eeem... perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-Eeem...

Esa escena debería ponerle contento. Su mejor amiga por fin tenía un momento feliz junto al chico que le gustaba. ¿Por qué no era así? ¿Por qué se sentía marginado?

-Eh, Jake. -interrumpió Jonnah- Huélele el trasero, me lo agradecerás.

-Comet, ¿puedes sacarles una foto a mi hija y a su apuesto acompañante?

-Ah... sí... claro... -dijo mientras sacaba su espejo portátil del bolsillo- Sonreíd.

Tras hacer la foto, Marcia y Jake se fueron. Poco después llegó el padre de Jonnah para llevarlos a él y a Comet al cementerio en su coche. Lo que ninguno sospechaba es que tendrían a una polizona. Cuando llegaron, y los dos adolescentes estaban a punto de entrar por la puerta, el libro de hechizos de Comet salió del vehículo rompiendo el techo. Glossaryck lo abrió desde el interior y preguntó:

-¿Dónde está el fantasma?

-¿Glossaryck? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio, Comet? ¡Vais a hacer espiritismo con una arlequín muerta! No pienso perdérmelo.

La mujer azul cerró el libro, se sentó encima y lo hizo levitar igual que ella. Jonnah sacó una linterna con cinta para ponerse en la frente y la encendió. Glossaryck también hizo brillar la gema de su frente.

-Mola tu linterna natural, Glossaryck.

-En realidad no es natural, pero gracias.

-Me pregunto si la calavera de Pam Pam aún conservará la nariz roja.

-¿Pero qué dices? Se la habrán comido los gusanos.

-No sé en otras dimensiones, pero en la Tierra los gusanos no comen plástico.

-¡Jojojo! ¿Plástico, Jonnah?

-Pues sí. Los payasos llevan una nariz de plástico.

-Los payasos de verdad no usan narices falsas.

En otras circunstancias, Comet ya habría metido baza en esa conversación. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte y se había quedado algo rezagado. Llevaba sintiéndose así desde antes de salir de casa. No dejaba de pensar en Marcia.

-¿Tú qué crees, Comet? -preguntó Jonnah.

-¿No os parece mal que primero Marci me pidiera que fuera con ella al baile y luego cambiara de opinión en en último momento para ir con Jake? Eso como que no está bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no ibas tú a hacer lo mismo porque querías ver a Pam Pam? Quieres ver a Pam Pam, ¿no?

-Ah... sí, claro... -respondió algo forzado- Pam Pam.

Cuando volvió a empezar a caminar, se tropezó con algo. Miró hacia atrás y vio una lápida muy grande cubierta por maleza.

-¡Jonnah! ¡Glossaryck!

Los dos acudieron a la llamada de Comet. Al llegar, todos empezaron a retirar la vegetación que tapaba la lápida. Una vez descubierta, pudieron ver el dibujo de la cara de una mujer payaso grabado en la piedra junto a una inscripción que decía: "Pam Pam. Volveré."

-¡Es Pam Pam! -exclamaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

El primer paso de su sesión espiritista, localizar la tumba, estaba completo. El siguiente consistía en los preparativos. Jonnah se encargó de dibujar un "circulo místico" en el suelo con una cara de payaso en el centro usando cinta adhesiva y velas. Comet estaba al cargo de decorar la lápida con motivos de circo.

-¡Toma ya! Si esto no da la bienvenida a una arlequín muerta, nada lo hará. -dijo Jonnah tras terminar su círculo y poner la tarta en el centro- ¿Cómo va esa tumba, Comet?

Pero él no estaba prestando atención. A penas había puesto una carpa de cartón en un lado de la lápida y algunos bolos de malabares a su alrededor. Se había detenido y estaba mirando la foto que había sacado antes en su espejo.

-Eh, Comet.

-¿Eh... qué...?

-La tumba, ¿cómo va?

-Pues va... de maravilla. Vale, es mentira. Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio, perdona.

-Bah, tómate tu tiempo. Va a ser una noche larga.

-Entonces... mientras estamos aquí sentados, pasando el rato... ¿te importa que te pregunte una cosa?

-¿Es sobre Marcia otra vez?

-¿Qué? No, nooo... sí. ¿Puedes darme tu opinión sobre algo? -preguntó mientras le daba el espejo.

-Agh... vale. -respondió Jonnah totalmente desganado.

-¿No te parece raro? Fíjate, Marci tiene un lunar. ¿Y de repente Jake tiene que tener seis?

-Eso son pecas.

-Oye, Comet. Comet. Comet.

-¿Qué quieres, Glossaryck? -preguntó Comet molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Vas a usar esto? -dijo mientras agarraba una página del libro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé. Parece un hechizo. Tiene un dibujo como de una rata o algo parecido.

-Estamos ocupados con otra cosa.

-¿Entonces puedo...?

-Sí, lo que quieras.

Al ver que Comet pasaba olímpicamente de lo que ella hiciera, Glossaryck lanzó un rayo mágico desde su gema que prendió fuego a la página. La consumió casi al instante, pero las llamas no se propagaban al resto del libro. Mientras aún ardía, la mujer azul puso las manos junto al fuego para calentarlas. Jonnah aprovechó ese momento para hacer algo con lo que terminar la conversación.

-Uy, creo que he borrado la foto. ¿Problema resuelto? ¿Podemos seguir con la tumba?

-Sí, claro. -respondió a la fuerza- Seguiré con la tumba.

Por lo menos, adornar la tumba ayudaría a mantener su mente distraída. Ya que Jonnah no iba a ayudarle, quizás lo mejor sería mantenerse ocupado. Al principio nada, pero conforme iba colocando adornos, sí que iba olvidando lo mal que se sentía. Claro que ese pasatiempo no le iba a entretener eternamente. Al cabo de un rato, había terminado y la tumba estaba rodeada de velas y globos con forma de animales.

-Bien, ya he acabado.

Pero entonces se percató de los ronquidos. Miró detrás de él y vio que Jonnah había cavado una tumba y se había metido en ella para dormirse.

-¡Jonnah, despierta! -exclamó mientras le tiraba un poco de tierra encima.

-¡No! Tú calla. -respondió sin abrir los ojos.

Al ver que no conseguía nada, Comet miró alrededor para buscar a Glossaryck. Pero también se oían ronquidos viniendo del interior del libro.

-Perfecto. Parece que me voy a pasar la noche solo en un cementerio. -comentó enfurruñado mientras se sentaba en el suelo- Aunque si alguna arlequín le apeteciera volver de entre los muertos, este sería un buen momento.

Pero no hubo ninguna señal. Ni un movimiento en la tierra junto a la lápida, ni un aullido fantasmal... Nada. Comet sintió que había cometido un gran error. Cogió otra vez su espejo y recuperó la foto de la papelera virtual.

-Tenía que haber ido a ese estúpido baile. Seguro que Marci se lo está pasando bien.

No podía soportar la falta de acción que sufría en ese momento. Temiendo la respuesta y, de alguna forma, esperando oír otra, Comet hizo una llamada. Pero nadie cogió el teléfono y saltó el buzón de voz.

-"Hola, soy Marcia. Ahora no puedo hablar, pero deja un mensaje y te llamo luego."

-Hola, Marci. -dijo con tono risueño- Soy yo. Sólo quería saber qué tal le va a mi mejor amiga. Escríbeme cuando llegues a casa, quiero saber cómo te ha ido. Si quieres, claro. Si no, pues da igual. Adiós.

Pero después de dejar ese mensaje, su situación no había mejorado. Así que volvió a llamar, pero tampoco le contestaron. Otra vez y lo mismo. Llegó a llamar un total de 57 veces sin éxito. En su último fracaso llegó a tirar el espejo al suelo.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Pero por qué no lo coges?!

Luego volvió a percatarse de los ronquidos que no eran de Jonnah. Se acercó al libro y lo abrió. Pasó las páginas hasta que encontró a Glossaryck durmiendo junto a los restos aún humeantes de la página quemada.

-¡Glossaryck, despierta! ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel hechizo espía?

-¿Eeh...? Ah... el Ojo que Todo lo Ve... -respondió aún medio-dormida- Creo que te refieres a ese.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está?

-Está en... en el capítulo de Eclipso.

Comet empezó a pasar las páginas para llegar a ese capítulo. A veces, Glossaryck reaparecía en otra página para advertirle:

-Espera, espera... Mejor que no usarlo... Eclipso... Magia oscura... No está bien espiar...

-Jajaja. No seas ridícula. No voy a usarlo para espiar a nadie.

-Espiar nunca conduce a nada bueno.

-¡He dicho que no voy a espiar! -pasó un par de páginas más- Aquí está.

No era un hechizo complicado. Los movimientos consistían únicamente en poner la varita a la altura del pecho y luego extender los brazos mientras se elevaba hasta colocarla al mismo nivel que la frente. Y al mismo tiempo, había que recitar un conjuro:

 _Invoco al Ojo que Todo lo Ve_

 _para en el cielo un agujero hacer._

 _Muéstrame lo que está escondido_

 _Revélame lo que está prohibido._

Hubo una pequeña transformación en la varita. El círculo de la esfera, donde se encontraba la estrella dorada partida, se transformó en un ojo de pupila rasgada. Desde ahí, proyectó una luz púrpura que se detuvo en mitad del aire para formar una especie de nube de fuego oscuro. La nube adoptó forma circular y un agujero creció dentro de ella hasta convertir el círculo en un anillo. Pero lo que se veía en ese agujero no era lo que había al otro lado, sino que eran Marcia y Jake.

Ambos iban montados en el monopatín de Jake. Pero, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Se suponía que iban al baile. ¿Por qué estaban en el parque, y además solos? Marcia casi perdió el equilibrio, pero Jake la agarró y le dijo:

-Tranquila, yo te sujeto.

Los dos se agarraron el uno al otro. La felicidad de ambos era palpable y la escena conmovedora. Pero Comet no pensaba así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Marcia era feliz con Jake? ¡Debería ser feliz con él! La rabia y los celos le invadían. Estaba tan furioso que ni se dio cuenta de que la luz púrpura de su varita se estaba volviendo verde.

Un punto luminoso del mismo color apareció durante un segundo en una de las ruedas del monopatín y justo después, los derribó.

-¿Qué?

La sorpresa hizo que Comet perdiera la concentración. El hechizo se terminó y la varita recuperó su aspecto de siempre. ¿Había sido él? ¿Él acababa de tirarles? Asustado, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Como no miraba por donde iba, se cayó en la tumba abierta en la que Jonnah estaba durmiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me he perdido?! -preguntó sobresaltado cuando le despertaron.

-¿Ha sido culpa mía?

-Sí, te has caído sobre mí.

-No, no, no, esoyalosé. -contestó nervioso y a toda velocidad- Peroesquehabíaunhechizodeunojo, JakeyMarciestaban...

-Eh, eh. Más despacio, que no se te entiende nada.

Pero antes de que Comet pudiera volver a empezar, un sonido agudo llamó la atención de los dos. La tumba en la que se encontraban, estaba rodeada de un montón de ratas enormes.

-¡Fuera, fuera! -gritó Comet para espantarlas- ¡Largo de aquí, ratas gigantes!

Todas las ratas fueron corriendo a la vez hacia la tumba de Pam Pam. Se colocaron detrás de la lápida y comenzó a soplar un viento lo bastante potente como para apagar el fuego de las velas.

-Está pasando. ¡Está pasando! -dijo Jonnah emocionado.

Una sombra se alzó desde detrás de la lápida. Una sombra con un sombrero de fiesta y un pelo rizado.

-Has vuelto.

Como las velas que habían matado a Pam Pam, las que se habían apagado también eran velas de broma que volvían a encenderse justo después de haberlas apagado. Así se pudo ver a quién pertenecía esa sombra.

-Uy, la explosión te dejó la cara hecha un cuadro.

A pesar de que llevaba la cara pintada de blanco y un disfraz de payaso con nariz de plástico incluida, Comet la reconoció. Tan pronto como salió completamente de detrás de la tumba carcajeándose montada sobre Águila y Araña, él exclamó:

-¡Luda!

-¡Sorpresa! ¿Me has echado de menos?

Luda se quitó la nariz roja y sacó su varita. Disparó un rayo verde contra Comet y Jonnah, pero ellos lo esquivaron sin problemas. Comet contraatacó con sus propios disparos mágicos. Los movimientos que Águila tuvo que hacer para evitarlos causaron que su ama se cayera de su cabeza.

-¡Cogedlo! -ordenó Luda.

Águila se lanzó al ataque, pero fue rápidamente derribado por un gancho alto y una patada giratoria. Araña intentó alcanzar a Comet con sus colmillos pero él era demasiado ágil. Comet disparó magia al suelo para impulsarse y, desde el aire, lanzó otro hechizo:

-¡Balancín de cristal!

Un balancín apareció en el suelo, quedando Araña justo encima de uno de sus brazos. Comet aterrizó en el otro, lo que catapultó al enorme arácnido. Cayó en los brazos de la estatua de un ángel.

-¡Eso no es cogerlo!

Enfadada por el fracaso de sus mascotas, Luda volvió a recurrir a su varita. Su ataque impactó contra el balancín, haciéndolo reventar. Comet lo evitó por los pelos, pero recuperó la postura de combate en un segundo y contraatacó:

-¡Puñetazo de colorines!

El puño multicolor alcanzó a Luda de lleno. Pero no había tiempo de celebrarlo. Águila se había repuesto y volaba hacia Comet. Con una voltereta, consiguió esquivar los espolones del ave antes de responder a su ataque:

-¡Súper tsunami de sirope!

Esa fue una versión muy reducida de ese hechizo. En lugar de crear una gran ola a su alrededor, disparó un chorro pegajoso con el que derribó a su emplumado adversario y lo dejó adherido al suelo. Eso los dejó solos a él y a Luda, pues Jonnah se estaba enfrentando a las ratas usando el secador de Marcia a modo de mangual.

-¡Me estáis fastidiando el espiritismo, ratas!

Luda atacó con otro disparo verde fallido que destrozó varias lápidas. Comet lanzó su siguiente hechizo:

-¡Mega tsunami de erizos de mar!

Un chorro de agua con erizos de mar en su interior salió de la varita en dirección al suelo. Luego formó una enorme ola que amenazaba con tragarse a Luda.

-¡Eso pinta mal!

Luda logró romper la ola disparando magia verde contra ella. Luego lanzó más magia contra el suelo, provocando una onda sísmica que agrietaba la tierra y hacía que salieran llamas verdes de esas grietas. Comet evitó el ataque de Luda dando un salto para caer fuera de su alcance. Al aterrizar, estaba cara a cara con Luda y se disponía a poner fin a la lucha.

-¡Transformación mística traga-cuartos!

Un rayo azul salió de la varita de Comet y se detuvo en el aire para formar un vórtice. Éste empezó a succionar para absorber a Luda en su interior.

-¡Otra vez no! ¡Otra vez no!

En ese momento, un fantasma apareció delante del vórtice.

-¡He vuelto, igual que mis velas! ¡AAAAAHHH!

Y así, el regreso de Pam Pam terminó con ella siendo tragada por el agujero de gusano mágico que Comet había creado y que seguía tratando de succionar a Luda.

-¡Por favor, por favor, ten piedad! ¡Yo me apiadaría de ti!

En ese momento, Comet captó movimiento en la entrada del cementerio y miró hacia ahí. Era Marcia, había venido a ayudarle... con Jake. Al volver a verlos juntos, la rabia y los celos volvieron a invadirle. Nuevamente, no se dio cuenta de que la magia de su varita cambiaba de color. Cuando la energía verde llegó al vórtice, se produjo una pequeña explosión y la onda de choque derribó tanto a quien lo había creado como a quien estaba succionando. Comet cayo al suelo y su varita cayó a cierta distancia de él. Pero eso no era lo que debía preocuparle ahora. Antes de que pudiera salir de su aturdimiento, la magia verde contaminó el agujero por completo y volvió a empezar a succionar. El problema era, que ahora absorbía por el otro lado. Él era el que estaba siendo atraído a su propio vórtice. Se agarró al suelo tan pronto se dio cuenta.

Marcia y Jake se separaron. Jake corrió a junto de Jonnah para ayudarle a combatir a las ratas y Marcia iba directa a ayudar a Comet. Pero Araña se interpuso entre ella y su amigo.

Por su parte, Águila, que había logrado despegarse del sirope, recogió a Luda y la dejó delante de Comet, a una distancia prudencial para que el agujero no los arrastrara a ellos también.

-Oh, parece que necesitas ayuda, principito. -se burló Luda antes de lanzar un rayo más débil contra una de las manos de Comet.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Luda? -preguntó sin miedo alguno.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Crees que he venido por ti? Qué egocéntrico. Águila, cógelo.

El ave obedeció y fue volando a por su verdadero objetivo. Luego volvió a junto de Luda con él en el pico.

-¿Mi libro de hechizos?

-Sí, se me ha ocurrido que no lo necesitarás en el lugar al que vas.

Luda le apuntaba otra vez con la varita. Si le alcanzaba, podría acabar con él, y si fallaba, seguro que el impacto le haría caer en el vórtice. Comet miró a su alrededor. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera usar para salir de esa. La varita estaba fuera de su alcance, pero había otra cosa que podía agarrar con su mano libre.

-Como dicen los terrícolas, acabar contigo ha sido pan comido.

-¡A mí me gusta más la tarta!

Logró agarrar la tarta de Jonnah y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para contrarrestar la atracción del agujero. Y lo consiguió, le dio a Luda en toda la cara. Ella se limpió parte de la tarta y gritó:

-¡Me las pagarás por esto!

Pero luego llegó otra cosa de la que debía preocuparse. Los restos de tarta que estaban sobre su cabeza, aún llevaban las velas falsas. Cuando el fuego se volvió a encender, empezó a correr de un lado a otro como una loca mientras gritaba:

-¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Águila, apágalo!

La mascota soltó el libro y agarró a Luda. Luego la estampó contra el suelo varias veces. Pero aunque pareciera que el pájaro se había vuelto contra su ama, sí que pretendía apagar el fuego. Cuando lo consiguió, la dejó encima del libro.

-Buen trabajo. -dijo ella muy dolorida- Ahora ve a recoger a Araña. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos.

Águila fue volando y agarró a su compañero arácnido justo a tiempo para salvarlo de una patada de Marcia. Mientras lo llevaban volando, Araña disparó su telaraña para enganchar el libro con Luda incluida. Cuando se dieron cuenta, las ratas también empezaron a retirarse.

-¡No, de eso nada!

Marcia no iba a permitir que Luda ganara. Corrió tras ella y sus mascotas tan rápido como podía. Les ganaba terreno y estaba a punto de agarrar el libro cuando Luda le dijo en tono burlón:

-¿Seguro que quieres perder el tiempo persiguiéndome? ¿No prefieres salvarlo a él?

Ante esas palabras, Marcia miró atrás. Comet aún estaba en apuros, cada vez le costaba más resistirse a la atracción gravitatoria del vórtice.

-¡Comet!

Luda se carcajeó. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Marcia eligió salvar a Comet antes que detenerla. Justo cuando el joven príncipe no podía más, ella llegó y le agarró de la mano. Pero había tenido que acercarse demasiado para poder hacer eso y el agujero también había empezado a succionarla a ella.

-¡Marci, suéltame! ¡Te absorberá a ti también!

-¡No pienso dejarte!

Y justo entonces, Marcia notó que alguien le agarraba de la otra mano. Era Jake quien tiraba de ella y, al mismo tiempo, Jonnah tiraba de él. Uniendo sus fuerzas, se alejaban del peligro poco a poco. Afortunadamente, la magia que lo sustentaba se agotó pronto. Cuando el vórtice desapareció, Comet cayó al suelo, provocando que Marcia también cayera, lo que a su vez provocó que Jake cayera. Jonnah estaba lo bastante lejos como para lograr mantenerse de pie. Marcia fue la primera en levantarse y ayudó a Comet:

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, desde luego. Gracias a ti. -respondió él con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que no duró mucho. Nada más oír la respuesta, Marcia fue a ayudar a Jake.

-Jake, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí, estoy genial. Esto ha sido mucho mejor que ir a ese baile, ¿no?

-Bueno... hemos acabado en un cementerio, así que...

Igual que ocurrió en el parque, Jake y Marcia seguían con las manos agarradas aunque ambos se habían levantado. Nuevamente lleno de celos, Comet fue a recoger la varita.

-No me lo puedo creer. Luda me ha robado el libro de hechizos. ¡Ahí dentro está todo! ¡La historia de mi familia, los hechizos...! ¡Lo he perdido todo!

Marcia se acercó a él y le puso la mano encima del hombro.

-Lo recuperaremos.

-He... perdido a Glossaryck.

Marcia retiró la mano y le dio un abrazo en un intento de consolarlo.

-También la recuperaremos a ella. Te lo prometo.

* * *

Mewni

Escondite de Luda

* * *

Nada más llegar, Luda abrió el libro con impaciencia. Glossaryck se encontraba en la misma página por la que el libro fue abierto. Analizó a Luda con una mirada llena de indiferencia y luego dijo con una reverencia:

-A sus órdenes, mi Señor.

-No soy un "Señor". -respondió Luda con una sonrisa maléfica.


	39. Asaltando la cueva

Hay varios tipos de personas dependiendo de cómo afrontan la derrota. Los hay que se quedan en el sitio autocompadeciéndose y esperando a que la situación mejore por sí misma. Otros buscan la lección oculta que pueden aprender de la mala experiencia. Pero Comet pertenece al tipo de gente que se niega a aceptar la derrota y que hace lo necesario para arreglar las cosas.

En su habitación, se preparaba para lanzar todo un contraataque hacia Luda y recuperar lo que le habían quitado. Mientras llenaba una gigantesca mochila con un montón de trastos innecesarios, Marcia terminaba su conversación por el móvil.

-Si, claro. ¿Sabes, Jake? Mejor te llamo luego. -colgó el teléfono- Comet, esta es una situación estresante para ti, lo entiendo. Pero no te mataría calmarte un poco. Vas sobrado de equipaje. -luego cogió una máquina de escribir y un vaso del suelo- ¿De verdad necesitas este ordenador vintage y este té de burbujas? ¿Por qué no pruebas unos ejercicios de respiración?

-No hay tiempo para respirar.

Mientras decía esas palabras lleno de determinación, Comet se puso la mochila a la espalda e intentó levantarla.

-¡No hay un segundo que perdeeeEEE...!

Como era de esperar, el exceso de carga, reventó la mochila y le hizo caer de espaldas. Las roturas no eran lo bastante grandes como para que el contenido se colara por ellas, así que Comet volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. La única diferencia fue la dirección de la caída. Con su amigo debajo de ese bulto enorme, Marcia preguntó:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! Soy un príncipe guerrero mágico.

Tras su respuesta, Comet usó la varita para disparar magia hacia el suelo. Gracias a eso pudo propulsarse hacia arriba y aterrizar de pie, esta vez manteniendo el equilibrio.

-Por lo menos deberías llamar a tu padre. -sugirió Marcia mientras abría las cortinas que tapaban el espejo mágico.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No podemos llamar a mi padre. ¡Me mataría si se enterase de esto! Luda me ha quitado el libro de hechizos y... se ha llevado a Glossaryck. Ha sido culpa mía, así que lo solucionaré yo solo.

* * *

Mewni

Casa de Muscurrana

* * *

-Y entonces, el Príncipe Gerogero y la Heroína Croack, desterraron juntos a todos los mewmanos y los monstruos lo celebraron con más maíz del que pudieron comer.

Un día tranquilo en la vida de una familia de monstruos que estaba a punto de recibir algo inesperado. Muscurrana estaba terminando de leer el cuento a sus bebés cuando un portal se abrió dentro de su casa. Comet entró por él sólo para ser aplastado una vez más por su mochila.

-Te dije que pesaba demasiado. -dijo Marcia mientras atravesaba el portal.

-Muscurrana, ¿dónde se esconde Luda? Trama algo muy gordo.

-Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Es que no habéis leído mis cartas?

-¿Cartas? ¿Te refieres a esto?

Comet sacó unos cuantos papeles de su mochila. Todos ellos estaban llenos de patas de gallo ilegibles y de garabatos indescifrables.

-Creía que eran dibujos de tus bebés. -dijo Comet.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién escribe cartas de aviso con ceras?

-Eh, menos quejas. Yo nunca fui al colegio para aprender a escribir bonito.

Muscurrana se levantó de su sillón y fue a por un rollo de papel que puso sobre una mesa para que todos lo vieran. Al desenrollarlo, se pudo ver un plano mal dibujado.

-Hice este mapa cuando me infiltré en su guarida. La entrada secreta está señalada aquí.

-Gracias, Muscurrana. Esto es justo lo que necesitamos.

Después de agradecérselo, Comet intentó meter el mapa en su mochila. Todo lo que consiguió fue volver a perder el equilibrio. Por suerte, la madre monstruo impidió que se cayera.

-Gracias otra vez.

-No necesitas nada de esto. -dijo ella mientras le quitaba la mochila.

-¡Eh!

-Sólo necesitas tu varita.

* * *

Campo de maíz de Luda

Unos minutos después

* * *

Para llegar rápidamente hasta Luda, Comet había invocado un guerricornio y junto a Marcia galopaba hacia la entrada que estaba señalada en el mapa. Pero cuanto más se acercaban, menos secreta parecía. Era un agujero enorme en la base de un árbol gigantesco que crecía en mitad del maizal. A cada lado había un monstruo vigilando. Tras soltar un grito de guerra y sin detener su montura, Comet lanzó un hechizo que derribo a uno de los guardias. Entraron en la cueva sin que el otro monstruo diera ninguna señal de pretender perseguirlos.

En poco tiempo, llegaron hasta el molino de maíz. No había monstruos haciéndolo funcionar, así que no tuvieron que luchar. Comet lanzó otro rayo mágico a una de las rampas para el maíz, cortando un extremo de esta. Usaron el trozo de rampa para deslizarse por el agujero del molino. Al llegar al nivel inferior, derribaron la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde Muscurrana había visto a unas ratas jugando con una maqueta del castillo Dragonfly echa de maíz. Pero no había ni ratas ni maqueta, sólo un grupo de monstruos armados. Entonces comenzó la batalla.

-¡Magdalenas explosivas! ¡Tornado dorado!

Entre magia y artes marciales, los monstruos caían como moscas.

-¡Nebulosa destructora de polen!

Tras el último hechizo, todos los monstruos yacían doloridos en el suelo sin intención de levantarse. Comet agarro a una chica monstruo con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Luda?

-¿La peluda?

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, sabemos que está aquí!

-¡Eh, chicos!

Todos los que estaban en la sala miraron en la dirección de la que venía esa voz. En ese momento, una chica elefante mojada y con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo entraba en la habitación.

-Ya sé que es un rollo pero tenemos que hacer turnos de limpieza o algo. La ducha está asquerosa. -luego se dio cuenta de la situación- Oh, no. Violencia.

-Vale, ¿de qué va todo esto? -preguntó Comet.

-No somos monstruos que pelean. -respondió un chico cigüeña- Somos monstruos alternativos.

-¿Y entonces por qué tenéis tantas armas? -preguntó Marcia.

-Ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos. -respondió un chico comadreja- Son perfectas para hacer agujeros en la ropa. Es moda.

Tras la explicación, un pequeño monstruo topo estiró la sudadera de Marcia por un lateral y el chico comadreja usó la lanza que tenía para agujerearla.

-Ahora eres de los nuestros.

Tras comprender la situación, se disculparon con los monstruos y fueron a explorar la cueva en busca de alguna pista que les condujera hasta Luda. Pero no encontraron nada.

-Lo siento, Comet. Salvo por los "monstruos alternativos", este sitio está totalmente abandonado.

-¡Agh, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo! Pobre Glossaryck. A saber las cosas horribles que le estará haciendo Luda.

-Bueno, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Ahora creo que deberíamos llamar a tu padre para...

-Por última vez, Marci: ¡no vamos a llamar a mi padre!

-¡Eh, tranquilízate un poco! Creo que no estás viendo la situación con claridad.

Esas palabras le dieron una idea a Comet.

-Ver con claridad... ¡Pues claro! ¡Puedo usar mi hechizo espía!

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo sabes usar un hechizo espía?

-Eeeemm...

Comet sabía que acababa de meter la pata. No debía permitir que Marcia se enterara de que los había espiado a ella y a Jake durante su cita y que había sido él quien provocó que se cayeran del monopatín.

-Desde que lo aprendí... hace tiempo. Tú no estabas. Y necesito hacerlo a solas, sin distracciones.

Llevó a Marcia al otro lado de una puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. En esa habitación, una chica yak estaba tiñendo unos pantalones para que parecieran vaqueros.

-Eh, tus pantaloncitos molan. ¿Quieres que te los tiña?

-No, gracias.

Mientras tanto, Comet se había metido en otra habitación y se preparaba para utilizar su hechizo:

-Invoco al Ojo que Todo lo Ve para delante un agujero hacer. Espera, ¿era "delante" o "en el cielo"?

Al dejar el conjuro a medio hacer, la varita provocó una diminuta explosión e energía mágica que tiró a Comet al suelo y lo hizo retroceder.

-Ay. Vale, era "en el cielo". -se puso de pie y volvió a intentarlo- Invoco al Ojo que Todo lo Mira...

Esta vez, la varita empezó a vibrar antes de que Comet pudiera terminar. Unos cuatro ojos con patas salieron de ella y empezaron a corretear por la cueva. Esas cosas le dieron asco a Comet, pero no iba a preocuparse por eso. Volvió a recitar el conjuro, esa vez con éxito:

 _Invoco al Ojo que Todo lo Ve_

 _para en el cielo un agujero hacer._

 _Muéstrame lo que está escondido._

 _Revélame lo que está prohibido._

Igual que la última vez, un ojo apareció en la varita y proyectó una luz. Se formó el anillo de fuego oscuro y la en él apareció la chica yak tiñendo los pantalones.

-¿Qué? ¡No, eso no!

Comet movió la varita para apuntar a otro lado y la imagen cambió. Ahora aparecían los padres de Marcia a punto de darse un beso.

-¡Puaj! ¡No, no, no!

Volvió a enfocar a otro lado y la escena del interior del anillo cambió de nuevo. Mostraba a Jonnah vertiendo un cubo de grasa delante de una de las puertas del instituto.

-Oh, Jonnah. Eso no se hace. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Puaj! ¡Eso sí que no quiero verlo!

Lo intentó varias veces más y acabo viendo a la directora Skeeves llamando a un timbre con cara de acabada, a Tammy cortándose las uñas de los pies con una sierra circular y a Marcia desde una puerta mirándolo a él mirándola a ella mirándolo a él mirándola a ella...

-¡Marci! -exclamó mirando hacia atrás.

-Vale, perdón. -se disculpó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Comet cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Si quería que el hechizo le mostrara a Glossaryck, tendría que pensar en ella y en nada más. Mientras lo hacía, la imagen del anillo de fuego cambió una vez más. Ahora mostraba una sala con suelo y pared de piedra y algunas armas tiradas. Como si hubiera una cámara de vídeo moviéndose, la imagen se fue desplazando hacia la izquierda y Comet vio a Águila y Araña profundamente dormidos. Pero entre sus "ronquidos" se colaban los gemidos de alguien. La imagen volvió a desplazarse hacia la fuente del sonido y ahí estaba: Glossaryck sobre el libro de hechizos.

-¡Glossaryck! ¡Tranquila, voy a rescatarte!

En ese momento, la mujer azul se dio la vuelta, dejando ver lo que tenía en las manos. No gemía porque estuviese sufriendo sino porque estaba disfrutando de un postre.

-¿Eso es pudding?

-Es un cubo lleno de pudding. -respondió ella- ¿Espiando otra vez, Comet?

-¡No, estaba...! Un segundo, ¿puedes oírme?

-Y verte. El Ojo que Todo lo Ve es imperceptible para la mayoría. Pero los que tienen un poder mágico lo bastante grande pueden ver y oír a quien lo usa para espiarlos.

-¡No te estoy espiando, te estoy buscando! ¿Dónde estás?

-En el paraíso del sabor.

-No. ¿Dónde estás físicamente?

-Pues en el suelo.

-No. ¿Dónde estás en el universo?

-Ah, vale. Estoy en el suelo de una mazmorra.

La total falta de cooperación estaba poniendo a Comet de los nervios.

-¡Glossaryck, nos vamos!

Extendió la mano hacia ella pero no pudo meterla en el anillo que le mostraba la imagen.

-Es un hechizo espía, Comet, no un hechizo portal.

Comet volvió a acercar la mano. Era como si hubiera una barrera invisible. Pero él se negaba a rendirse. Cerró los ojos y recurrió a la magia más poderosa que tenía. Las marcas de sus mejillas y sus ojos empezaron a brillar y su mano pudo avanzar muy poco a poco. Con gran esfuerzo tanto mental como físico, logró atravesar la barrera. Pero no la había roto, era como si su mano hubiese atravesado una pared hecha de algo muy elástico y ahora luchase para recuperar su forma.

-Vaya, eso no lo había hecho nadie. -comentó Glossaryck.

-¡No aguantaré mucho! ¡Cógeme la mano!

-Lo siento mucho pero no funciona así. Yo formo parte del libro y el libro ahora pertenece a Luda.

-¡No le pertenece, ella me lo robó!

-Ya, pero eso no es cosa mía.

-¡Venga, casi te tengo! ¡Sólo tienes que acercarte un poco!

-Es verdad, estás muy cerca. Pero no lo suficiente como para cogernos a mí o al libro.

Por mucho que Comet lo intentara, Glossaryck no parecía tener la menor intención de moverse de donde estaba. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza: no quería ser rescatada.

-Pero... ¿no quieres volver? -preguntó dolido- Creía que eramos amigos.

-¿Amigos? Ese es un concepto muy simple.

La determinación que le había permitido profundizar para usar su magia interior abandonó a Comet al oír esa respuesta. Muy lentamente, el anillo de fuego comenzó a hacerse más pequeño.

-¡Glossaryck, vamos! ¡Mi padre me castigará mil años!

-Ya, pero no tendrás problemas. O puede que sí. Por cierto, el hechizo se está acabando. Deberías sacar la mano.

-¡Pero te necesito!

-Puede que esto sea lo que necesitas.

-¡Glossaryck!

Justo antes de que el anillo se cerrara por completo, la barrera logró su objetivo de expulsar a Comet. Salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. Pero poco le importaba el dolor de la caída. Se sentía traicionado.

-¡Comet! ¿Estás bien?

Marcia entró rápidamente en la habitación preocupada por su amigo.

-Sí, no he perdido la mano.

-No me refería a eso. -dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bueno... Glossaryck ya no forma parte de nuestro equipo.

-Si te soy sincera, nunca he considerado a Glossaryck una jugadora de equipo.

-¡Oh, por todo el maíz de Mewni! ¡Es él!

Comet y Marcia se giraron para ver quién había dicho eso. Eran la chica elefante de antes y una chica oso. Ambas parecían muy emocionadas.

-¡Antes no te habíamos reconocido, pero eres Comet Dragonfly! -exclamó la elefante- ¡Somos tus fans!

-Eeeeemm... Creo que os estáis confundiendo. Los monstruos me odian.

-Ya, no es muy común admirarte. Pero los monstruos que vivimos aquí vamos a nuestro rollo.

-¡Sí y tú eres el príncipe rebelde! -añadió la osa.

-¿El príncipe rebelde?

-Sí, lo haces todo a tu manera. Como nosotros.

-¡Por favor, lánzanos un hechizo, o haznos unos agujeros en la ropa, o algo!

-Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer algo. ¡Súper Sacudida de Batido!

Comet disparó un chorro de batido de frutas explosivo por la varita. El impacto hizo que las chicas monstruo cayeran al suelo y les causó unas pocas heridas leves.

-¡Uuhoo! ¡Ha sido alucinante! -gritó la osa de pura felicidad.

-¡Mira, me ha hecho un agujero en la manga! ¡A partir de ahora, esta es mi camiseta favorita!

-¡Hala! ¡Vamos a enseñárselo a todos!

-¡Tía, no puedo creer que hayamos conocido a Comet Dragonfly!

Contentas, las chicas monstruo se fueron corriendo a otra parte de la cueva. Comet también estaba algo feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que conocía a monstruos que no le odiaban por ser quien era.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Marcia.

-Ahora... llamamos a mi padre.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

Esa noche

* * *

-Y... creo que eso... es todo.

Comet acababa de contarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado con Luda. En el espejo, los reyes de Mewni se habían quedado boquiabiertos y sin palabras. Eso era incluso peor que cuando le gritaban.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es demasiado gordo, ¿verdad?! ¡Ya lo sé, la he fastidiado del todo! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-Comet, tranquilo. -le dijo su padre- No pasa nada, hijo.

-¿No pasa nada? ¡He perdido el libro de hechizos! ¡La historia de nuestra familia ha...!

-No te preocupes, cielo. -interrumpió Rina- No es más que un libro con una pequeña mujer azul dentro.

-Lo importante es que te encuentras bien.

-Pero... hay que hacer algo, ¿no?

-Eso será cosa nuestra, Comet. -respondió Sun- Tú sólo espera, nosotros lo arreglaremos.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

Tras la despedida de la reina, la llamada finalizó.

-Vaya, pues no ha ido mal. -comentó Marcia.

-Sí... supongo.

El tono en que Comet había no mostraba calma. Al notarlo, Marcia le dijo:

-Creo que deberías hacer lo que han dicho tus padres. No te preocupes.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Marci.

Esperó a que su mejor amiga saliera de la habitación. El príncipe rebelde no iba a quedarse esperando sin hacer nada. Cogió una libreta de su escritorio y la varita.

-¡Mega-explosión de narvales!

Lanzó el hechizo como lo hacía siempre pero sin apuntar a nada en particular. Luego, mientras movía la varita de otra forma, con un tono más pausado, volvió a ejecutarlo:

-Mega...explosión... de narvales.

Nada ocurrió. Desenroscó la esfera de la varita del mango. Así se reveló una pluma estilográfica oculta. Con ella, escribió "Libreta de Hechizos de Comet" en la cubierta. La abrió y comenzó a escribir mientras hablaba en voz alta:

-"Capítulo 1: Mega-explosión de narvales"


	40. Baby

Pocos son los que no han oído alguna vez la expresión "ser tratado como un rey". Y aún menos los que tienen la suerte de vivir esa experiencia. Pero cuando alguien pertenece a la realeza, tiene ese tratamiento garantizado. En el grandioso Castillo Dragonfly, les habían servido la comida a los reyes y Rina se deleitaba con cada manjar que había sobre la gran mesa.

-Cariño, tienes que probar este mega-pollo gigante relleno de maíz. Es tan tierno que se deshace en la boca.

Pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia su marido, se dio cuenta de que él no estaba disfrutando de la comida. Sun simplemente movía un guisante de un lado a otro con cara de preocupación.

-No has probado bocado. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Perdona, Rina. Es que no me quito de la cabeza lo que ha pasado con Glossaryck.

-Pues ya no está, ¿y qué? Es más, yo me alegro. Me daba muy mal rollo.

-Pero Comet está en la Tierra en un momento crucial de su entrenamiento mágico sin nadie que le guíe en ello. Quizás... sea hora de que regrese a Mewni.

-¡¿Quéé?! Está en mitad del curso escolar, no podemos trastocar su vida así.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento de evaluarlo.

Tras declarar eso, Sun metió su mano en su bolsillo. De ahí sacó lo que parecía un pequeño frasco adornado de colonia. Su esposa miró el frasquito como si contuviese veneno y empezó a apilar platos y bandejas que aún tenían comida encima.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no y no!

-¿Qué otra opción nos queda?

-Es que no soporto a ese maldito... -dejó la frase sin acabar para no decir la palabra que pensaba delante de su marido- ¡Sigo diciendo que no!

Rina se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor llevándose la pila de platos y bandejas. Cuando se marchó, Sun quitó el tapón del frasco y un humo negro salió a presión del interior. Formó una nube que dio varias vueltas al comedor antes de salir de éste a gran velocidad. Siguió la misma dirección que había tomado la reina y pasó por donde ella estaba. Pero cuando pasó de largo, toda la comida había desaparecido. No quedaba ni una miga de pan, ni una gota de salsa, ni siquiera un hueso. Furiosa, Rina dejó caer las bandejas y corrió hacia la ventana por la que la nube negra había abandonado el castillo para gritarle:

-¡Monstruo miserable!

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

Unas horas después

* * *

-¡No, no! ¿No podemos hablarlo? ¡No quiero ir al armario de los secretos!

Ignorando las suplicas del peluche viviente que tenía desde los cuatro años, Comet lo arrastró junto a un montón de trastos al interior del armario.

-¿Por qué está todo tan desordenado?

-¡Comet, socorro!

Comet tenía demasiada prisa en ordenar su habitación como para atender a los gritos de socorro que venían del armario y eran apagados por un rugido. Usó la varita para invocar a un monstruo puff y metió más basura dentro de su boca-cremallera.

-Ahora vete a esconderte.

Luego echó un vistazo a su cama. Estaba echa un auténtico asco. Como no dominaba muy bien los hechizos de limpieza, optó por una solución más radical.

-¡Transformación mística traga-cuartos!

Formó un vórtice debajo de la cama para que se la tragara y luego lo cerró. Justo después, Marcia entró por la puerta cargando con una gran cantidad de comida.

-Comet, ya está la comida.

-Bien, ponla en la mesa.

-Vaya, esta habitación no había estado tan limpia ni cuando la creaste.

-Tengo que causar buena impresión. ¡Eh, eso no es un juguete!

Fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los cachorros-láser alejó una espada de ellos. La metió dentro de un cofre que casi no podía cerrarse. Luego le dio alas al cofre con su varita y éste se fue volando rompiendo una ventana.

-¡No estoy listo!

-¿Listo para qué?

-Pues para ser E-V-A-L-U-A...

-Ah, evaluado. ¿Por qué lo has deletreado?

-Ya, a mí también me ha sonado mal. El caso es que mi padre ha enviado a alguien que comprobará cuánto he avanzado en mi entrenamiento mágico desde que llegué a la Tierra.

-No suena tan horrible.

-Ay, dulce e inocente Marci. Si no apruebo, podrían mandarme de vuelta a Mewni.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por eso yo tengo que limpiar y tú cocinar.

Y ese fue el momento en el que la nube de humo oscuro entró en la habitación de Comet a través de la ventana rota. Luego empezó a girar, formando un diminuto tornado delante de Comet y Marcia.

-¡Es él! -exclamó Comet.

A los pocos segundos, el humo se disipó, dejando ver a un pequeño gato negro con una gema en la frente que volaba con unas alas de libélula que le salían de la espalda.

-Hola.

Ante su monería, Comet y Marcia no pudieron resistirse a hacer:

-Aawww.

-He venido a evaluar al Príncipe Comet Dragonfly.

-Yo soy Comet Dragonfly. Y usted debe ser Baby.

-Oh, comida. -dijo desviando su mirada hacia la mesa.

-Sí, he preparado un banquete de delicias de la Tierra, Lord Baby. Por favor, coma lo que...

Antes de que Marcia terminara esa frase, Baby volvió a su forma de humo negro y fue directo a la mesa. Tras pasar por ella, no quedo absolutamente nada que fuera comestible. Volvió a ponerse frente a Comet y recuperó su forma de gatito volador.

-Más por favor.

-He... tardado todo el día en preparar eso. -dijo intentando sin mucho empeño ocultar su rabia.

-Porfa. -susurró Comet y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Marcia suspiró de fastidio antes de decir:

-Será un placer cocinar más.

Dicho eso, se fue de la habitación, dejando solos a Comet y a su examinador. Baby hizo aparecer una carpeta de notas y un bolígrafo.

-Bueno, su "babynencia"... ¿en qué consiste exactamente esta evaluación?

-¿En qué cree usted que consiste?

-Pues... no lo sé. Podría... enseñarle mi habitación.

-Vale.

-Pueeees... esta es mi habitación.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo mientras empezaba a tomar notas.

-Oh, sí. Y casi siempre está así de limpia. Soy superordenado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Comet miró en la dirección que señalaba el boli de Baby. Ahí, a plena vista, se encontraba el monstruo puff.

-Tú te tenías que esconder. -susurró Comet enfadado antes de responder a la pregunta- Ah, es Monstruopuff. Monstruopuff, saluda a Baby.

Pero en el momento que Comet le dio una palmadita, el puff viviente vomitó la basura que tenía en la boca-cremallera.

-Perfecto. -susurró con ironía y rabia.

-Oh, interesante. -dijo Baby mientras volvía a tomar notas.

-Jeje, sí. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Marci? Seguro que ya tiene listo algo para picar. -sugirió en un intento un tanto desesperado por arreglar la situación.

-Y eso de ahí, ¿qué es?

-Ah, eso. No, eso no es nada interesante, sólo es mi armario de los secretos. Es muy aburrido. Es para... ya sabe, para guardar las cosas que... no quiero... que nadie vea.

Pero para cuando Comet se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, era tarde. Baby se acercó volando a la puerta del armario y la abrió sin problemas. Por supuesto, el interior gigantesco del armario carecía del más mínimo ápice de organización. Comet temía lo peor hasta que Baby volvió a decir:

-Interesante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Le parece interesante?

-Oh, sí. Muy interesante.

Eso alivió al joven príncipe. Creía que Baby usaría algún adjetivo peor para describir algo como su armario.

-¿Quiere ver mi varita? -preguntó mientras se la mostraba.

-Es bastante diferente a la de su padre, Alteza.

-Sí. Mola, ¿verdad? Espere aquí, tengo otra cosa que enseñarle. Le va a encantar. -Comet fue rápidamente al otro extremo de la habitación a por el objeto que quería mostrar- Esto es algo en lo que he estado trabajando mucho: ¡mi propio libro de hechizos!

-Oh, eso también parece interesante.

-¿En serio? Lo he hecho yo solo.

Baby cogió la libreta y miró su contenido sin cambiar en ningún momento la expresión de su cara.

-Sí, interesante.

-¿Alguien quiere un refresco?

Marcia acababa de volver con una bandeja en la que llevaba tres vasos llenos de refresco. Baby volvió a su forma humeante y se los bebió en un instante.

-¿Qué tal va? -preguntó a Comet susurrando.

-Pueees... ¿interesante?

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-No lo sé. ¡Pero trae más comida!

-Sí, sí, más comida. -contestó antes de marcharse con cara de resignación.

-Alteza, ¿qué tal van sus hechizos?

-¿Mis hechizos? Pues genial. Mis hechizos son de lo mejor.

-Bien, ¿entonces podría traerme esa manzana, por favor?

-¿Qué manzana?

En una mesita al lado de Comet, Baby hizo aparecer una manzana roja.

-Ah, pues claro. -dijo mientras la cogía y se la llevaba.

-No, quería decir que usara su magia para traérmela.

-Ah, por supuesto. Qué tonto.

Comet dejó la manzana otra vez sobre la mesa y preparó la varita.

-¡Explosión de narvales!

De entre todos los mini-narvales que Comet disparó, uno ensartó la manzana con su cuerno y fue disparado al otro lado de la habitación, donde Baby esperaba. El narval se quedó clavado en la pared justo al lado del gato volador, dejando la manzana a su alcance.

-No, así no.

-¿No? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Quería una manzana entera, pero usted me ha traído una manzana con un agujero. Vuelva a intentarlo.

Otra manzana apareció en la misma mesilla y los nervios empezaron a asaltar a Comet. Nunca había intentado siquiera un hechizo para transportar objetos. Tenía que improvisar.

-Ah, vale. No pasa nada, soy perfectamente capaz. ¡Súper-Ventisca invernal!

Un potente viento gélido se llevó la manzana y la congeló junto a Baby. A los pocos segundos esta se rompió.

-¿Había dicho que la quería en buen estado o en mal estado? -Baby no le respondió- En buen estado, claro. Eso tiene más sentido. ¡Portal tragador!

Ese hechizo era una versión más pequeña del que había utilizado para hacer desaparecer su cama. El vórtice succionó la manzana y luego Comet formó otro delante de Baby para que la expulsara. Lamentablemente, el portal de salida se formó a demasiada altura y la caída estropeó la manzana. Y para mayor desesperación, la fruta no fue lo único que salió. Unos instantes después, la basura y su cama cayeron justo enfrente de su examinador.

-Jeje... Creo que ya he... eeem... calentado lo suficiente, sí. Ahora vamos en serio.

A esos intentos fallidos les siguieron otros que incluyeron invocar a una mujer minotauro que acabó pisando la manzana y una inundación que obligó a Comet a provocar una explosión para hacer agujeros en las paredes por los que drenar el agua. Totalmente desesperado, se puso al lado de Baby y le dijo:

-Vale, le juro que puedo hacerlo.

Empezó a disparar rayos con la varita, que había empezado a brillar con luz verde. A cada rayo que recibía, la fruta se transformaba. Pasó de ser una manzana roja a una manzana verde derretida, luego a una especie de manzana globo, un plátano... Finalmente explotó.

-Lo volveré a intentar.

-No hace falta. -dijo mientras acababa de tomar notas- Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias por su tiempo.

Baby volvió a su forma de humo y se disponía a marcharse, pero Comet le detuvo:

-¡Espere, espere! ¿Cómo lo he hecho?

-Vamos a ver... -dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a sus notas- Ha suspendido. Hasta luego.

-¿Que he suspendido? ¡¿Entonces todo esto ha sido una gran pérdida de tiempo?!

Baby, que había vuelto a ponerse en marcha, se detuvo otra vez al oir eso. Por primera vez, su cara cambió. Ahora mostraba sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Alteza, ¿quiere que le lea los resultados? -pero no esperó a la respuesta de esa pregunta- Para empezar: tiene un armario lleno de secretos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?

-Segundo: mientras estaba en sus manos, la varita, la reliquia más importante y poderosa de la dinastía Dragonfly, fue quebrada. -a medida que hablaba, la voz de Baby parecía llenarse de enfado.

-¡Pero eso fue porque Marci estaba...!

-Tercero: no sólo ha permitido que el libro de hechizos sagrado fuera robado, ¡sino que pretende sustituirlo por una simple libreta! ¡Y por último: su forma de hacer magia carece completamente de disciplina y estructura, y su desconocimiento de la magia más básica es tal que es usted incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como mover una manzana sin destruirla en el proceso!

-¿Alguien quiere un sandwich? -preguntó Marcia mientras abría la puerta con una bandeja llena de sandwiches.

- **¡LÁRGATE!** -gritó Baby con una cara y una voz que harían a cualquiera pensar que acababa de ser poseído por un demonio.

Marcia cerró la puerta del susto y Baby se volvió hacia Comet de nuevo.

-Ha suspendido, Alteza.

-Pero... si suspendo, me obligarán a volver a Mewni.

-Ese no es mi problema.

Comet no podía permitir que todo acabara así. Con miedo y determinación a partes iguales, se concentró en una nueva manzana. La varita disparó un rayo de colores verde y azul. Al alcanzar a la fruta, ésta brilló. Eso llamó la atención de Baby. Pero unos cinco segundos después, la manzana se partió a la mitad. El príncipe miró al suelo decepcionado y Baby se dispuso a irse por tercera vez.

-Adiós, Alteza.

En el breve momento en el que nadie miraba, una de las semillas de la manzana partida empezó a brillar. A gran velocidad, un brote germinó y empezó a crecer. Marcia volvió a entrar en la habitación, armada con un bate. Pero lo que vio hizo que lo soltara de la sorpresa. La planta no sólo se había convertido en un manzano en cuestión de segundos, sino que una de las ramas creció hasta llegar a Baby y una nueva manzana se formó en su extremo. El gato la cogió con una de sus patas.

-Es perfecta. -declaró.

-Entonces... ¿se puede quedar? -preguntó Marcia.

En lugar de responder, Baby se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa a Comet. Luego se transformó y se marchó definitivamente, no sin antes acabarse los sándwiches de Marcia. Los dos amigos se quedaron unos segundos mirando fijamente por la misma ventana por la que el examinador se había ido hasta que Marcia dio un fuerte abrazo a Comet mientras le decía:

-Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Gracias, Marci.

* * *

Mewni

Castillo Dragonfly

Unas horas después

* * *

-Pues tiene un armario de secretos, *ñam* una varita rota, *ñam* ha intentado reemplazar el libro por una libreta escolar y no sabe hacer magia básica.

En el mismo comedor en el que le liberaron, Baby se comía la manzana de Comet mientras le contaba al rey los resultados de su evaluación.

-Entonces... ha suspendido.

-Sí y no. -respondió mientras golpeaba a Rina en la mano cuando la reina intentó robar uno de los pastelitos que le habían servido.

-¡Ay!

-Majestad, el poder mágico de Comet no tiene nada que ver con el vuestro a su edad. El suyo es muy superior. De hecho, *ñam* nunca había visto nada igual... *ñam* desde el Rey Eclipso.

-¡El amante de monstruos! -gritó Rina.

Sun levantó la vista hacia un retrato de la familia real que colgaba en una de las paredes. Miró fijamente al Comet del cuadro. Las palabras de Baby hicieron que la preocupación por su hijo y la culpabilidad inundaran al rey.


	41. Corriendo con tijeras

Una mañana de fin de semana suele significar más tiempo en la cama para una estudiante de instituto. Pero si se tiene una mascota, puede que esto no siempre se cumpla. En el caso de Marcia no se cumplía. Los cachorros habían subido a su cama para pedirle un paseo. Al principio intentó ignorarlos, pero los perritos eran muy insistentes y empezaban a disparar sus láseres.

Finalmente, Marcia se dio por vencida y se vistió. Les puso las correas a todos los cachorros y se dirigió con ellos a la puerta de la casa. Pero al hacer eso, vio el horrible temporal que había fuera. Por ahí si que no estaba dispuesta a pasar. Una cosa era levantarse temprano para pasear a los perros y otra era levantarse temprano para pasear a los perros en mitad de una tormenta. Claro que sabía que los cachorros no estarían satisfechos hasta haber dado su paseo. Así que sólo le quedaba una opción: pedir ayuda al príncipe mágico de otra dimensión.

Comet se entretenía practicando su puntería. Había una pelota flotando sobre su cama y él intentaba derribarla disparando rayos por su varita.

-Comet, ¿me prestas las tijeras dimensionales?

-Sí, claro. Toma. -respondió él sin mirarla.

-Gracias, prometo devolvértelas.

Marcia cogió las tijeras y se fue. Durante un rato, Comet siguió intentando derribar la pelota flotante. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacer unos agujeros en el techo. De pronto, una voz desconocida llamó su atención.

-Eso es, buen chico.

Al mirar en su dirección, Comet vio a una mujer que no conocía junto a un perro al lado de su sofá. Pero lo que realmente le puso en alerta fue lo que el perro estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Eh! ¡Pañal luminoso!

Gracias a un rápido hechizo que le puso un pañal al perro, evitó la catástrofe.

-¡Eso no mola!

-¡Tranquilízate, tío mágico! Este parque para perros es muy confuso.

-¿"Parque para perros"? -luego Comet comprendió lo que pasaba- Marci.

Fue corriendo a la habitación de su amiga pero no se esperaba lo que vio al llegar. La habitación de Marcia estaba llena de portales.

-Oh, no. Se ha pasado con las tijeras.

Lo primero que hizo fue recoger a los cachorros que estaban al otro lado del portal en el que colgaban sus correas.

-Muy bien, perritos. Hora de volver.

Los cachorros obedecieron y atravesaron el portal para volver a casa. Comet iba a buscar a Marcia para decirle un par de cosas que no se deben hacer con unas tijeras dimensionales, pero encontró otra cosa que no esperaba: un portal que parecía hecho de fuego.

Se podía saber a qué dimensión conducía un portal dependiendo de su forma y color. Todos los demás portales eran redondos y de color azul cielo, por lo que conducían a algún otro lugar de la Tierra. Pero Comet nunca había visto ni oído hablar de uno como ese.

-Esto no es buena señal.

Sacó su espejo portátil para llamar a quien le había dado las tijeras. Cabezaponi no tardó en responder.

-Hola, tío. Estoy haciendo cardio. ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues Marci ha abierto unos cuantos portales con las tijeras dimensionales que me diste y hay uno muy raro.

Al terminar esa frase, Comet dio la vuelta a su espejo para que Cabezaponi pudiese ver el portal llameante. La cabeza de unicornio flotante escupió las patatas fritas que se estaba comiendo y exclamo:

-¡Uh, eso es malo!

-Sí, me lo imaginaba.

-Ese portal es de Hekapoo. No te acerques a él. Si pregunta, yo no te di esas tijeras, ¿oki?

-Un momento, ¿no dijiste que fue Hekapoo quien te dio las tijeras?

-Bueno... se las dejó fuera cuando entró en el baño de la Sala Nube y yo las cogí. Así que ahora son mías.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es robar.

-No, no. No las llevaba encima cuando las cogí, así que es encontrar.

-¿Entonces Marci está en peligro?

-De hecho puede que esté muerta. Ese Hekapoo está majara, tío.

-Oh, no. Vale, tío, tengo que dejarte. Ciao. -dijo con tono risueño mientras colgaba y se ponía serio- Voy a salvarte, Marci.

* * *

Hace 10 minutos

* * *

-Muy bien, peques. ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo?

Marcia abrió un portal en mitad de su habitación que conducía a un parque. Los cachorros entraron llenos de alegría.

-Problema resuelto.

Justo después, Marcia se dio cuenta de la situación. Tenía en sus manos un artefacto mágico con el que podía abrir portales a donde le diera la gana. Abrió un portal para coger un refresco de cola de la nevera de su casa sin salir de su habitación, otro para comprar una hamburguesa en la ventanilla para coches, otro para tener los pies en la playa...

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta recordar que si abusas de la magia, acaba pasando algo. Cuando intentó abrir un nuevo portal hacia la papelera de su habitación, las tijeras crearon un portal muy extraño que parecía estar cubierto de llamas. Un brazo blanco entró por él para agarrarla y llevarla a otra dimensión.

* * *

Dimensión de Hekapoo

Tierras yermas

* * *

Marcia aterrizó sobre un terreno de aspecto predesértico. Prácticamente todo a su alrededor era tierra seca y agrietada con alguna que otra roca y varias plantas y árboles que parecían haber muerto por sequía.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? -preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

Miró en esa dirección y pudo ver a lo que parecía ser un chico demonio subido encima del portal y que tenía las tijeras dimensionales en la mano. Pero al mismo tiempo era bastante diferente a Tammy. Tenía la piel de un color blanco pulcro, unos cuernos naranja que sobresalían de su pelo rojo oscuro que tapaba su ojo derecho. No tenía un tercer ojo en su frente y había una llama ardiendo entre sus cuernos. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas, unos bombachos tan abultados que era imposible adivinar el grosor de sus piernas y un cinturón de tela. Toda su ropa tenía los colores del fuego.

Bajó para estar a la altura de Marcia e insistió:

-Habla, trozo de carne.

-Pues me las prestó un amigo que puede o puede no ser Comet Dragonfly.

-Respuesta incorrecta. Yo soy el creador de todas las tijeras dimensionales que existen. No se prestan, se ganan.

Puso las tijeras en la llama que tenía sobre su cabeza y unos extraños símbolos empezaron a brillar en las cuchillas. Luego las acercó a Marcia para que los viera.

-No sé leer eso.

-¡Hekapoo, que soy yo! Aquí pone Hekapoo. He-ka-poo. Pero qué patéticos sois los terrícolas.

Hekapoo tocó una de las mejillas de Marcia y empezó a alejarse de ella.

-Oye, me da igual lo que ponga ahí. Le prometí a Comet que se las devolvería, así que no pienso irme sin ellas.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de Hekapoo. Se dio la vuelta para preguntar:

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerte con ellas?

-Pues como has dicho que hay que ganárselas, eso haré.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Hekapoo se tiró al suelo mientras se carcajeaba- Eso ha tenido gracia.

-¡Hablo en serio! -contestó Marcia enfadada- ¡Que sepas que soy cinturón rojo de kárate!

-Vale, esto será divertido. Lo único que tienes que hacer es apagar la llama que arde sobre mi cabeza. -dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano y la llama se hacía tan pequeña como la de la vela de un pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso está hecho!

Marcia intentó soplar la llama, pero Hekapoo se movió a tal velocidad que logró poner varios metros de distancia entre él y Marcia en un instante.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Marcia lo intentó otra vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Furiosa, empezó a perseguir a Hekapoo. Pero él era mucho más rápido. Al poco tiempo de comenzar la presecución, ya había desaparecido en el horizonte. No tardó en volver a verlo, pues apareció por detrás de ella para darle una colleja. Pero no era un simple golpe en la nuca, era un golpe ardiente que quemaba como el fuego. Aún así, Marcia no se rendía y continuaba corriendo detrás de él. Claro que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hekapoo volvió a doblarla mientras le daba otra colleja ardiente. Marcia se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en el otro sentido, esperando pillarlo desprevenido. Pero Hekapoo usó las tijeras para abrir un portal justo antes de que ella lo alcanzara.

Incapaz de frenar a tiempo, Marcia atravesó el portal y llegó a otro lugar de la misma dimensión en la que estaban. Concretamente, al borde de un barranco. Afortunadamente, logró agarrarse a la raíz de un árbol seco que crecía por ahí. Hekapoo atravesó el portal y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Adiós.

Marcia se resbaló y cayó por el abismo mientras gritaba. Hekapoo se inclinó sobre el borde para ver mejor. Pero lo que vio fue que se trataba de una estratagema. Marcia no había caído al vacío sino que se había deslizado por la raíz para bajar hasta quedar fuera de la vista de su adversario. Cogió impulso para volver a estar a su altura y sopló.

-¡Ja!

La llama de la cabeza de Hekapoo se había apagado. Pero un instante después, el propio Hekapoo se desvaneció de la misma forma que su llama. Desconcertada, Marcia trepó para salir del barranco.

-Él no tenía las tijeras. -dijeron un montón de voces idénticas a la de Hekapoo al unísono- Y tú vas a tener que apagar un montón de llamas.

Marcia caminó en la dirección de la que venían las voces. Bajando la colina sobre la que ella se encontraba, había una pequeña llanura con un mar de dobles de Hekapoo.

-¿Buscas esto, tontita? -preguntó el verdadero Hekapoo mientras alzaba las tijeras.

Marcia dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio y bajó la colina. Se dirigió hacia los dobles y ellos le abrieron un pasillo entre ellos hasta el original. A medida que Marcia avanzaba por ese pasillo, los Hekapoo le daban collejas ardientes y se reían de ella.

-¡Ay! ¡Que me estáis haciendo una calva!

En efecto. Los golpes eran tan calientes que el pelo de la nuca se incineraba con ellos. Después de eso, todos se movieron para dejar un espacio libre en el que sólo se encontraban Marcia y el verdadero Hekapoo. Él usó las tijeras y su velocidad para abrir una serie de portales en un instante. Luego, todos los dobles y él mismo se adentraron en todos ellos, dejando a Marcia sola.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

-Si ganarse unas tijeras dimensionales fuera fácil, hasta los terrícolas podríais hacerlo. -respondió Hekapoo con una voz que parecía venir de todas partes- Pero eso es algo que puede llevar meses, años o incluso vidas. ¡Jajaja! Nunca serás capaz de hacerlo.

Un nuevo portal se abrió junto a los demás. Por la forma y color, era evidente que conducía a la Tierra.

-Vuelve a tu casa en tu asquerosa bola de barro, niña. Si no, desperdiciarás tu vida en algo que no eres capaz de hacer.

-¡Me da igual que me lleve toda la vida! ¡Prometí a Comet que le devolvería esas tijeras y pienso hacerlo!

* * *

Exterior de la casa de Hekapoo

16 años después

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio. Alrededor de la casa, que parecía un volcán muy pequeño con una puerta sólo había unos cuantos árboles secos y dos copias de Hekapoo que hacían guardia armados con lanzas. Y de pronto, el silencio desapareció.

-¡Atchoo!

-¡Eh, estornuda hacia otro lado! -gritó el otro- ¡Casi me apagas la llama!

-Perdona.

El silencio no volvió después de eso. El sonido de un rugido mezclado con un motor se oían en la lejanía, pero su fuente se acercaba rápidamente. Volando llegó un dragón cuyas patas estaban pegadas a dos ruedas que parecían formar parte de la bestia. Cuando aterrizó, su jinete bajó de un salto. Era una mujer vestida al estilo postapocalíptico con unos pantalones rasgados, una chaqueta de cuero abierta, un sostén negro a juego con ella y una sudadera roja atada al cuello pero con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza. Cogió el sable que cargaba su montura y se preparó para el combate.

-¡Salta! -gritó uno de los guardias.

La mujer dio un mandoble con tanta fuerza que levantó una pequeña corriente de aire. Sólo uno de los Hekapoo llegó a saltar a tiempo para esquivarla y el otro perdió su llama y desapareció.

-¡Venga, tía! ¡A ver qué haces! -gritó el guardián que quedaba mientras prendía su propio cuerpo en llamas.

La mujer cargó mientras él golpeó el suelo con su lanza, creando una pequeña explosión de fuego. Al disiparse, no había rastro de su atacante.

-¡Jaja!

Pero su risa era prematura. La mujer lo agarró por los brazos desde atrás para que no pudiera escapar.

-¡Oh, venga!

A ella le bastó con un soplido para apagar la llama de su cabeza y eliminarlo. De un bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Al abrir el cuaderno, se podían apreciar todos los dibujos de llamas tachados que llenaban las páginas. Ella pasó directamente a la última página, en la que había dos llamas sin tachar y usó el boli para cambiar eso. Luego volvió a guardar sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

El interior de la casa de Hekapoo era una única gran sala de piedra circular. Tenía algún que otro adorno con motivos de serpientes y fuego. En el centro, había un estanque de magma y en la pared estaban colgadas varias tijeras dimensionales. A un lado, Hekapoo trabajaba controlando el magma del interior de un gran caldero colgante.

-Hola, Marcia. -saludó sin girarse.

-Así que todo se reduce a esto. 16 años, decenas de copias tuyas... Parece haber pasado en unos minutos. Y por fin te he encontrado.

Mientras Marcia hablaba, el magma que Hekapoo controlaba, adoptó la forma de unas tijeras y luego se volvió sólido. Pero no se convirtió en piedra, se convirtió en unas auténticas tijeras de color gris azulado y con unas cuchillas cuya forma recordaba a unas espadas. Cuando acabó, se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Sí, soy yo. No hay más dobles ni más trucos.

-Ahora ya no puedes llamarme niña. -dijo Marcia mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-Todo lo que falta es que me apagues la llama.

-¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco más del momento?

Marcia se sentó sobre un sofá. Su dragocicleta entró en la casa y se acurrucó al lado de su ama.

-Te me escapaste por los pelos en las llanuras explosivas de Flendar. Reconozco que llegué a pensar que no volvería a encontrarte cuando te perdí el rastro en la Zona Jamás. Pero tras unos años infiltrada en un monasterio, conseguí unos textos antiguos que me condujeron hasta unos eruditos dimensionales y ellos me enseñaron a traducir su idioma. Luego, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue sobrevivir al Bosque Afligido. Así es como terminé delante de tu puerta.

Tras contar su historia, Marcia se levantó. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, llegó el momento. Sopló y apagó la llama del Hekapoo original, que no se desvaneció al perder su fuego.

-No está mal para una terrícola. -hizo un gesto con su mano y las tijeras que acababa de crear flotaron hacia Marcia- Toma, te las has ganado. Debo admitir que te subestimé.

Y entonces, el solemne momento de alguien recibiendo sus tijeras dimensionales fue interrumpido cuando cierto joven de pelo rubio con corazones en las mejillas abrió la puerta de una patada y gritó:

-¡Hekapoo! ¡¿Dónde está Marci?!

-¡Comet!

Marcia corrió de alegría para abrazar a su amigo. Pero estaba tan contenta por volver a verle que no parecía haberse fijado en el detalle de que él no había envejecido ni un día desde que ella le pidió las tijeras. La diferencia de altura provocó que la cabeza de Comet se quedara rodeada por los brazos y los pechos de Marcia, hasta que él consiguió soltarse.

-¡Su-Suéltame...! eh... hermosa desconocida. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Comet, soy yo. -dijo mientras desataba las mangas de la sudadera para mostrársela- Soy Marcia.

-¡¿Marci?! -preguntó sorprendido antes de repetir con sus corazones brillando y con voz de estar hipnotizado- Marci...

-Oh, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte. Aprendí a manejar la espada, me enfrenté a un ejército de osos-lobo...

Emocionada, Marcia empezó a enumerar las aventuras que había vivido en los últimos 16 años. Pero Comet prestaba atención a otra cosa. Casi babeando mientras miraba el sensual cuerpo adulto de su mejor amiga, llegó a susurrar:

-Curvas...

-...y luego salté en moto acuática por una cascada. ¿No es alucinante?

-Eeeh... ¿qué...?

-Ah, y mira. Me ha llevado 16 años, pero por fin me he ganado las tijeras.

Esa última frase sacó a Comet de su trance.

-Eh, eh, un momento. ¡¿16 años?! ¡Pero si te fuiste de la Tierra hace sólo 8 minutos!

-¡¿Ocho... minutos?! -repitió mientras miraba enfadada a Hekapoo.

-Ah, sí. -dijo él en tono pícaro- Olvidé decirte que el tiempo pasa mucho más deprisa en esta dimensión. Culpa mía. No lo siento.

-No, no, eso es bueno. -aclaró Comet- Significa que no te has perdido nada de lo que podría haber pasado en la Tierra. Venga, abre un portal con tus tijeras nuevas para volver a casa.

-El caso es que... no quiero volver. Me encanta mi nueva vida. Tengo mi sable, mi dragocicleta, puedo ir de aventuras cuando quiera... Lo que importa es el viaje, ¿sabes?

-Ya, esa dragocicleta mola un montón... -dijo en trance otra vez antes de recobrar el sentido- Pero, ¿qué pasa con tus padres? ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos? ¿Qué pasa con... conmigo?

Las palabras de Comet hicieron huella en Marcia. Se dio cuenta de que esa era una decisión que no podía tomar a la ligera. Miró a su dragocicleta, a sus tijeras que, al abrirlas, reflejaban su cara y la Comet, a Hekapoo...

-A mí no me mires. -dijo sonriente- Esas tijeras son tuyas. Si quieres volver a verme, sólo tienes que abrir un portal cuando te apetezca.

Marcia comprendió que, aunque en esa dimensión había logrado una vida llena de aventuras y adrenalina con la que siempre había soñado, no merecía la pena sacrificar la vida que ya tenía en la Tierra. Tras usar las tijeras, se volvió hacia Hekapoo para decirle:

-Por favor, cuida de Nacho por mí.

-Tranquila, está en buenas manos.

Se acercó a su dragocicleta para abrazarlo y despedirse de él:

-Adiós, bebé. -luego se levantó para despedirse del otro amigo que había hecho en su aventura- Adiós a ti también. Me has puesto un reto verdaderamente difícil de superar.

-No te menosprecies. Tú lo has hecho genial. -dijo mientras le daba una última colleja ardiente en su calva.

-¡Ay! Gracias.

-Adiós. -dijo Comet.

-Nos vemos, H-poo.

-¡No me llames así!

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Marcia

* * *

Comet fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Marcia. Cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de decepción. Marcia se preguntaba a qué venía eso, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Comet ya no era más bajo que ella. Se miró a sí misma y descubrió que su cuerpo había rejuvenecido hasta la adolescencia.

-¡NO! ¡¿Qué ha sido de mi cuerpazo?!

-Uy, blandita. -dijo Comet entre risas mientras le tocaba su tripa ligeramente abultada.

-¡No toques!

-Parece que al volver a la línea temporal de la Tierra, has recuperado la edad que tenías cuando te marchaste. Pero anímate, Marci. Aún conservas la calva de chica dura.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Eso es lo único que conservo?!

-¡Es la marca de Hekapoo! -dijo el mismo Hekapoo asomándose al portal- Bueno, adiós.

El chico de fuego desapareció en el portal y éste se cerró. Marcia ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber vuelto, pero Comet le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le dijo:

-¿No es algo bueno que vuelvas a tener 14 años? Eso significa que tenemos más tiempo para vivir aventuras juntos. Más ahora que tienes tus propias tijeras dimensionales.

Marcia echó un vistazo a las tijeras en su mano y respondió:

-Supongo... que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo. Voy a por unos nachos.

Cuando Comet se fue, Marcia miró a su alrededor. Reconocía ese sitio, ella solía vivir ahí. Era su habitación, pero ya no se sentía igual en ella. Encima del escritorio había un ordenador portátil. Pulsó una tecla para sacarlo del estado de suspensión. La pantalla se iluminó y la máquina pidió algo:

-¿"Contraseña"? No recuerdo mi contraseña.

Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió la misma hamburguesa que había comprado hacía 16 años. Pero como en la Tierra sólo habían pasado 8 minutos, aún estaba tibia. Mientras masticaba, se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo en otra dimensión que en la Tierra. Ahora debía volver a acostumbrarse a estar en casa.

En ese momento, los cachorros llegaron para pedir que los pasearan otra vez. Marcia les sonrió.

-Vale, vamos a dar una vuelta.


	42. Matemagia

Si intentáramos buscar cosas que los estudiantes de instituto tienen en común, seguro que la más frecuente que encontraríamos sería el odio por las matemáticas. Los estudiantes del Instituto de Echo Creek ni se molestaban en disimular su aburrimiento en la clase del Señor Espanto. Como ya se habían acostumbrado a tener a un troll de profesor, ni eso los motivaba. Y tampoco ayudaban sus pequeños discursos carentes de vida y de emoción.

-Las matemáticas son una sinfonía de números. Son la poesía de la lógica, la belleza de las conchas marinas...

La clase era, términos sofisticados a parte, un muermo. Esperando provocar una reacción que cambiara eso, Jonnah le susurró a quien tenía al lado:

-Eh, Comet.

-¿Sí? -respondió como si la clase le estuviera absorbiendo las emociones.

-¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Para llegar al otro lado.

Pero su reacción al oír el chiste más viejo del mundo por primera vez fue mucho más fuerte de lo que Jonnah esperaba. En un segundo Comet había pasado de parecer un zombi a carcajearse por todo lo alto.

-¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?! -preguntó el profesor molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Espanti, ¿lo ha oído?! ¡Jajaja! ¡Ha dicho: "Para llegar al otro lado"! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tiene gracia porque uno espera que el chiste acabe de una forma pero al final acaba de forma lógica! ¡Jajaja!

-Comet, deja de hacer el tonto. -le dijo Marcia desde la primera fila- Lo que nos enseñe hoy puede entrar en el examen de mañana.

-Muy bien, Señor Dragonfly. Ya que la lógica le fascina tanto, ¿por qué no se acerca a la pizarra y calcula el valor de C?

-¡Uuuuuuh! -exclamó la clase ante el desafío.

-Pfff. Relajaos, peña.

Comet se acercó con pasos chulos a la pizarra y cogió una tiza. Luego, sin prestar siquiera atención a las complicadas fórmulas matemáticas que tenía delante, empezó a plasmar su respuesta.

-Y C es igual a... un dragón rojo con cuernos cubierto de llamas. Si no le importa, vuelvo a mi sitio.

-De eso nada, Comet. -le detuvo el profesor troll- Se supone que C es la circunferencia. Tú sólo has dibujado un dragón.

-He dibujado más cosas. Unos relámpagos, hamburguesas, calaveras sonrientes... No sé de dónde sale todo.

-Comet.

-Puede que también dibuje una gallina.

-¡Comet!

-Depende de lo aburrido que esté.

-¡Vuelve al encerado y calcula C!

-Pero si no tengo ni idea. Las mates se me dan fatal.

-De aquí no se va a mover nadie hasta que resuelvas este problema.

Sintiendo que había caído en una trampa de la que no podía salir, Comet volvió a colocarse frente a la pizarra. Miró todo el galimatías de funciones y operaciones que estaban escritos en el encerado. Se sentía impotente. No era capaz de resolverlo. Miró a la clase con cara de anonadado.

-Comet, ¿qué te pasa?

Oír la voz de Marcia le dio una idea. Se dio la vuelta otra vez para empezar a escribir en el encerado. Luego se apartó para dejar a la vista un mensaje: "Ayúdame, Marci!". Toda la clase la miró y ella escondió la cara detrás de su libro.

-Agh. Vale, acabemos de una vez.

Molesto, Comet recurrió a lo mismo de siempre: la magia. Sacó la varita y disparó contra la pizarra. Pero nada más hacerlo, todo empezó a temblar como si un terremoto lo sacudiera.

-Eh, Comet. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

-¿Qué?

-Para pedirle una cita al gallo.

Comet no podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado. En un instante había pasado de estar frente al encerado a volver a estar sentado en su sitio.

-Eeeeem... ¿No hemos vivido ya esto?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Jonnah extrañado.

-Ese chiste. Me lo has contado hace un minuto. Pero era un poco diferente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Y cuándo te has cambiado de gorro? -preguntó Comet al observar que Jonnah llevaba un gorro de invierno azul en lugar de su gorro de lana verde de siempre.

-Es el gorro que llevo siempre.

-¿Hay algo que quiera decirle a la clase, Señor Dragonfly? -preguntó Espanto enfadado otra vez.

-Pues sí. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Comet, deja de hacer el tonto. -le dijo Marcia otra vez- Lo que nos enseñe hoy puede entrar en el examen de mañana.

-Yo te diré lo que está pasando, Comet: Que vas a venir aquí, a la pizarra, y vas a calcular C.

-¡Uuuuuuh! -exclamó la clase.

-Señor Espanto, ya se lo he dicho. No sé lo que hay que hacer.

-¡Sal aquí e inténtalo!

Cada vez más desconcertado, Comet se levantó y volvió a la pizarra. Cogió la tiza y volvió a mirar el problema. Luego se volvió hacia su profesor para decir otra vez:

-¡Espanti, que no me sé la respuesta!

Nada más decir eso, otro temblor volvió a sacudirlo todo.

-Porque había aparcado el coche ahí.

De nuevo, Comet había vuelto a su silla sin previo aviso y Jonnah, con una visera en la cabeza, contó el chiste con un final diferente.

-Vale, ¿me estáis tomando todos el pelo o qué?

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esta interrupción, Señor Dragonfly?

-Comet, deja de hacer el tonto. Puede que necesite lo que nos enseñe hoy para hacer los deberes.

-Espera, ¿no habías dicho que era para el examen de mañana?

-¡Sal ahora mismo a la pizarra y calcula C!

-¡Uuuuuuh!

-¡Ya vale con el "uuuuuh"! Señor Espanto, ya se lo he dicho. ¡No me sé la respuesta!

Y entonces llegó otro temblor.

-Porque había abandonado el nido. -dijo Jonnah con una chistera.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Y cada uno de tus sombreros es peor que el anterior!

-¡Eh!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi clase?!

-Comet, deja de hacer el tonto. Lo que nos ense...

-¡Ahora no, Marci!

-¡Sal a la pizarra y calcula C!

-¡Uuuuuuh!

-¡Noooo! ¡No hay tiempo para mates! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Y temblores otra vez. Todo se repetía una y otra vez. Primero el chiste de Jonnah, luego la llamada de atención de Espanto, después la queja de Marcia seguida de la orden de salir a la pizarra sólo para volver al punto de inicio. Desesperado por salir de ese círculo, Comet intentó huir. Por la puerta, por la ventana, abriendo un agujero en el suelo con magia... Pero siempre volvía al mismo sitio en el mismo momento.

-Para escapar del granjero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH! ¡PARA! ¡LOS CHISTES DE LA GALLINA YA NO TIENEN GRACIA!

-¡Comet Dragonfly! ¿Pero qué está pasando ahí atrás?

-Comet, deja de hacer el tonto. Lo que...

-¡Lo que nos enseñe hoy puede entrar en el examen de mañana, lo sé!

-¡¿Hay examen mañana?! -preguntó Marcia asustada.

-¡Sal ahora mismo a la pizarra y...!

-¡Calcula C, ya lo séééé...!

Comet se quedó aún más alucinado al darse cuenta de que su profesor ya no era un troll. Corrió hacia Marcia y cogió las tijeras dimensionales de su bolsillo.

-Vale, tengo que irme. Hay que resolver esto.

* * *

Dimensión del Espacio-Tiempo

Llanura del Tiempo

* * *

Una vez Comet llegó a ese sitio en el que se mire donde se mire, hay relojes por todas partes, empezó a buscar a la única persona que conocía que podría ayudarle.

-¡Madre Tiempo! ¡Madre Tiempo! ¡Madre AAAHH!

Comet se tiró al suelo para evitar ser arrollado por un grupo de enormes hámsters. Los animales pasaron por encima de él sin pisarlo, pero el engranaje del que ellos tiraban lo atrapó entre dos de sus dientes. El engranaje era la Rueda del Progreso, y Madre Tiempo iba montada en una silla sobre ella.

-¡Madre Tiempo!

-¡Anda! -exclamó al percatarse de la presencia de Comet- Si estás en mi rueda.

-¿Me echa una mano?

Madre Tiempo alargó un brazo y agarró a Comet para sacarlo de entre los dientes del engranaje y así dejara de dar vueltas con éste.

-Perdona, he debido de atropellarte.

-Estoy atrapado en un bucle temporal y no consigo salir de él.

-Ah, vale. -dijo mientras echaba a Comet de su rueda.

-¡No espere! ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa! ¡Necesito su...! ayuda.

Pero era inútil. Madre Tiempo se alejaba montada en el gran engranaje sin prestarle atención. Comet empezaba a desesperarse al no saber cómo solucionar el problema del bucle temporal y gritó:

-¡Aaaaarg! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto?!

-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó una voz que parecía proceder de todas partes.

-¿Quién habla?

-He sido yo.

El cielo nocturno y estrellado de la dimensión empezó a cambiar de aspecto. Era como si todas las constelaciones y astros se movieran, concentrándose en una única zona hasta formar una diminuta galaxia. Incluso el espacio vacío estaba tomando la forma de un cuerpo humanoide. En la parte superior del gigantesco ser, había una calavera con varias espadas clavadas de forma en que parecían cuernos y tras ésta, una montaña.

-¿Qué necesitas? -volvió a preguntar.

-Necesito a Madre Tiempo. Estoy atrapado en un bucle temporal.

-No, no la necesitas. Ella es tiempo-tiempo y yo soy espacio-tiempo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Omnitraxus Prime. Básicamente, soy el que se ocupa del espacio-tiempo. El bucle temporal es mi terreno porque es un problema del espacio-tiempo. Un problema para Madre Tiempo sería si has quemado una tostada.

-Oye...

-"Oh, no. He quemado la tostada que quería comerme. Quiero volver al pasado." Ese tipo de cosas.

-Necesito respuestas. Estoy atrapado en una clase de mates que no deja de repetirse. Aunque los chistes de Jonnah cambian de cada vez... Es muy raro.

-Vale. ¿Y adónde vuelves siempre?

-Al mismo estúpido problema.

-Ah, bien. La solución es fácil: resuelve el problema. ¡Omnitraxus Prime ha hablado!

Tras su dramático apoteosis, Omnitraxus empezó a abandonar su forma corpórea para volver a ser el cielo de la dimensión. Pero Comet no estaba conforme con esa respuesta:

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -dijo mientras recuperaba su aspecto humanoide.

-Que el Señor Espanto quiere que calcule C.

-Pues calcula C. ¡Omnitraxus Prime ha hablado!

Volvió a su forma de cielo.

-¡Pero no sé cómo hacerlo!

Y luego a su forma humanoide.

-Oye, que tengo más cosas que hacer, chico.

-No sé resolver el problema. Nunca presto atención en clase. Intenté usar magia para resolverlo, pero no dio resultado.

-Buff, vale. -dijo Omnitraxus en tono de fastidio- Ya entiendo lo que está pasando y puedo contarte cómo solucionarlo, pero vas a tener que entrar dentro de mí.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sin escuchar las quejas de Comet, Omnitraxus lo agarró con una mano y lo introdujo dentro de su cuerpo. Comet cerró los ojos, creyendo que su interior sería un montón de tripas y órganos que le darían mucho asco. Pero al abrirlos, vio que era un espacio cósmico lleno de estrellas, nebulosas y cristales. La mano lo dejó encima de una pequeña plataforma hecha de cristal y luego, por el mismo sitio por el que el joven mewmano había entrado, Omnitraxus también pasó.

-Eh, ¿cómo es que puedes estar dentro de ti mismo?

-Las explicaciones por orden. Primero vamos con tu problema. El tiempo y el espacio son partes del mismo ente. Dentro de este ente, existen infinitos universos paralelos que...

-Me aburro.

-Aaag. No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto. Muy bien, pasemos a una explicación más visual. Observa los Campos de Cristal del Continuo Interconectato.

Omnitraxus abrió los brazos para señalar a una gran zona del espacio llena de cristales de gran tamaño.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Comet ahora interesado.

-Mira más de cerca.

Omnitraxus dio un toquecito en la plataforma para moverla hacia los cristales. Al acercarse, Comet se vio a sí mismo reflejado en cada uno de ellos. Pero no eran reflejos exactos. Cada uno de ellos era diferente en algo. Había un Comet que llevaba puesto su traje de príncipe de Mewni, otro vestido con la ropa tradicional de la familia Johansen, otro que no había vuelto a la normalidad después de la mewberdad...

-Cada uno de tus reflejos es una visión de una de tus infinitas versiones en infinitas líneas temporales de infinitos universos alternativos.

-¡Anda, si aquí soy una chica!

-Prácticamente todas tus otras versiones han sido capaces de resolver el problema. Tan solo hay dos o tres versiones tuyas que no han sido capaces. Todas esas versiones están hablando conmigo ahora mismo y sufriendo el mismo problema que tú.

Justo en ese momento, ocurrió otro temblor.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Es lo mismo que pasa cada vez que vuelvo atrás!

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando las líneas temporales chocan entre sí. Si tú y las demás versiones que no habéis resuelto el problema no cambiáis eso, todas se harán pedazos y quedarán desperdigadas por el tejido del espacio-tiempo.

-Oye, si sabes tanto del espacio-tiempo, seguro que se te dan bien las mates. ¿Me resuelves el problema?

-¡Pero...! ¡¿Es que no has prestado atención?! ¡Aquí no hay atajo que valga! Resuelve el problema tú solo o tu mundo se vendrá abajo. Haz los cálculos, Star. Perdón, Comet. Me he ido con otro universo.

-¿Qué haga los cálculos?

* * *

Tierra

Instituto de Echo Creek

* * *

Nada más hacer esa pregunta, Comet fue inmediatamente transportado al aula de Espanto. Pero al mirar alrededor, vio que estaba en una versión alternativa de la Tierra en la que los humanos habían sido reemplazados por enormes cucarachas.

-Eh, Comet. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la calle?

-¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Hay infinitas gallinas cruzando infinitas calles, ¿vale?! ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ellas?! ¡Aaagh!

Comet bajó la cabeza hasta pegar la frente en su pupitre. Después de toda esa conversación con Omnitraxus, sólo había conseguido volver al mismo sitio. Pero la situación estaba empeorando. Un trozo de la pared de clase se desprendió y atravesó una grieta en el continuo espacio-tiempo, desperdigándose por éste.

Ya estaba empezando, las líneas temporales se estaban destruyendo entre ellas. Y lo peor de todo era que lo único que Comet podía hacer para evitarlo era resolver un problema que no sabía resolver. Si tan solo sus otras versiones no lo hubieran resuelto... Pero al pensar eso, se dio cuenta:

-¡Un momento! Si infinitas versiones de mí han podido resolver el problema, yo también puedo, ¿verdad?

-¿Y yo que sé? Yo sólo te he contado un chiste de una gallina.

Las consecuencias de la inminente destrucción eran cada vez más evidentes. La gente se transformaba en versiones alternativas suyas y luego volvía a la normalidad o se transformaba nuevamente en otra diferente. Incluso el propio Comet estaba cambiando sin control. Aún así, nadie parecía darse cuenta.

-¡Señor Espanto, quiero calcular C!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Comet? -preguntó extrañado el troll mientras se convertía en un cubo de basura viviente.

-Perfectamente. Tengo que resolver el problema.

En el camino, Comet se transformó en niño pequeño, luego en adulto y luego volvió a su edad. Cogió la tiza y encaró el problema matemático otra vez. Un gran temblor volvió a sacudirlo todo y el fondo de la clase se desperdigó por el espacio-tiempo.

-Vale, infinitos yo en infinitos universos. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Sé cómo se hace esto en los demás universos, así que sólo tengo que conectar conmigo mismo.

Lleno de determinación, Comet empezó a realizar todos los cálculos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las transformaciones iban a peor y el universo se destruía cada vez más. Comet demonio, Comet mewbertad, Comet gato, Comet pizza viviviente, Star Butterfly, Comet orco, Comet pirata... Del aula de clase ya sólo quedaban parte de la pizarra y una sección del suelo. Y al final...

-...me llevo cinco divido por tres y, por tanto, C es igual a... siete. ¡Sí, C es igual a siete!

En el momento en el que Comet escribió su respuesta en la pizarra, todo volvió instantáneamente a la normalidad. La clase y los alumnos estaban perfectamente y no parecían conscientes de que el universo había estado a punto de destruirse. Todos estaban mirando a Comet y nadie decía nada. Pero él se dio cuenta de que si todo estaba bien, significaba que lo había resuelto.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí!

-Oh, debo decir que estoy impresionado. -dijo el profesor sonriendo.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡He resuelto el problema!

-No, no. Tu respuesta no es correcta, pero lo has intentado en serio. Eso es un comienzo. Buen intento, Comet. Vuelve a tu sitio.

Orgulloso, Comet volvió a su pupitre. Tras sentarse, Marcia le dijo:

-No te sientas mal. Es un problema muy difícil.

-Oh, Marci. No tienes ni idea.

-¡Señorita Díaz, salga a la pizarra!


	43. Cristalizados

A todo el mundo le apetece un tentempié nocturno alguna que otra vez. Pero lo primero es lo primero y para Comet lo primero era asegurarse de que Marcia seguía durmiendo. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación para ver que se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mona que estaba cuando dormía.

Pero ya que había vía libre, cerró la puerta y bajó sigilosamente las escaleras para llegar al piso inferior de la casa. Llegó a la cocina y sacó su objetivo del interior de la despensa: una caja de Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche. Estaba llena de notas pegadas que decían: "Propiedad de Marcia Díaz", "¡No tocar!", "¡Eso va por TI, Comet!", "¡Me enteraré!"

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. -dijo Comet con tono pícaro- Por supuesto que te enterarás, Marci.

Comet cogió un bol y vertió en él todo el contenido de la caja de cereales. Luego echó algo de leche. Pero cuando estaba a punto de devorarlos, un rayo mágico lo alcanzó, haciéndole tirar el bol al suelo. En un instante, Comet estaba congelado en el interior de un cristal. Una figura salió de entre las sombras y se acercó a él. No era otra que Rhombulus, una de los integrantes de la Alta Comisión de la Magia.

Por algún motivo, sus manos-serpiente estaban cubiertas por un par de calcetines, lo que le hacía muy difícil cargar con el cristal donde Comet estaba atrapado. Se le resbaló y cayó sobre su pié. Contuvo sus gritos de dolor para no alertar a nadie y luego volvió a intentar coger el cristal. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien encendió la luz de la cocina. Marcia acababa de llegar y se quedó petrificada ante la escena. Rhombulus también se quedó perpleja durante un instante hasta que reaccionó y disparó otro rayo cristalizador.

-Pues anda que...

Ahora Rhombulus tenía que cargar con dos personas cristalizadas. Con dificultad, sacó unas tijeras dimensionales del interior de su faja y abrió un portal. Luego metió a sus prisioneros por éste uno por uno.

-Uno... y dos. ¡Gracias por nada!

* * *

Crystosis

Residencia de Lekmet

* * *

Con todo preparado, Rhombulus por fin podía presentarse ante Lekmet. Las dos vivían en una extraña construcción hecha de cristales que contenían a algunos de los criminales mágicos de la peor calaña del universo.

-¡Canciller Lekmet!

La cabra-demonio hizo un movimiento con sus alas para mover unos cristales que sólo dejaban ver su silueta. Estaba en el piso de arriba, al otro lado de unas escaleras.

-Behehehehe.

-Mi Señora, le traigo una ofrenda de suma importancia. -anunció Rhombulus de rodillas- Espero que le complazca.

-Behehehe.

-Es que... Lo cierto es que pesa bastante. Esperaba que usted pudiera bajar a verla.

Lekmet suspiró y se sentó en su silla subescaleras. Un aura mágica la cubrió durante un instante y la silla se puso en movimiento. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó parada. Lekmet dio unos golpes en el reposabrazos enfadada.

-Oh, ¿eso también falla? Espere, yo la bajaré.

Rhombulus subió las escaleras y cargó con Lekmet en brazos hasta el piso de abajo.

-Bueno, respecto a los fallos... He estado investigando un poco por mi cuenta y creo que ya sé cuál es la causa.

-¿Behehe? -preguntó contenta.

Rhombulus la dejó en el suelo y luego fue hacia la ofrenda, que estaba cubierta con una tela.

-Permítame mostrarle la causa de los fallos.

Agarró la tela y descubrió su ofrenda. Era el mismo cristal donde Comet se encontraba congelado.

-¡¿Behehehehe?! -gritó Lekmet escandalizada.

-¿Pruebas? Tengo las pruebas dentro de mí. Mi instinto me dice que es malo, así que lo he neutralizado. ¡Pum! Adiós a los fallos.

-Behehehehe. -dijo mientras se frotaba debajo de los ojos en un intento de reducir el estrés.

-Sí, ya sé que es el hijo del Rey Dragonfly. Pero...

-Behehehe.

-Bueno, eso me ha dolido. Sé que no lo ha dicho con mala intención pero aún así...

Antes de que Rhombulus terminara, uno de los calcetines que cubrían sus manos se rompió desde dentro. La serpiente tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de decir entre jadeos:

-Canciller, antes de nada, que conste que nosotras no hemos tenido nada que ver con esto.

La otra mano-serpiente también se liberó y se unió a la conversación.

-Sí, le dijimos que era una idea espantosa. Pero la cara-piedra aquí presente no nos hizo caso.

-¡Nunca nos escucha!

-Pero le hará caso a usted, Lekmet.

-Sí, dígaselo.

-¡Behehe! -gritó ella abrumada por la presión.

-¡Vale, que todo el mundo se calme!

Rhombulus fue hacia Lekmet y la ayudó a llegar a un trono de cristal.

-Venga, siéntese. Yo le traeré un vaso de leche que la ayude a relajarse. Luego discutiremos este asunto como gente razonable.

Conforme con la idea, la cabra-demonio se sentó en el trono. Rhombulus fue hacia un frigorífico para buscar la leche. Pero al abrirlo, el cristal que contenía a Marcia salió de su interior.

-¡¿Behehehehe?! -gritó Lekmet cada vez más estresada por la situación.

-Vaya, se me olvidó que la había metido ahí dentro. Lo cierto es que... no sé muy bien quién es. Quizás sea una sirvienta del príncipe o una gigante enana. Pero seguro que es malvada, lo dice mi instinto.

Lekmet se levantó del trono y, con un tono muy serio, dijo:

-Behehe.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por favor! ¡No llame a la Alta Comisión!

-Behehehehe.

-¿Cr-Cree que debería vivir en otra parte?

-Behe.

-Pero... si me voy, ¿quién cuidará de usted?

Lekmet se limitó a ignorar la pregunta y fue hacia unas cortinas. Tras tirar de un cordel, se corrieron, mostrando un espejo mágico. Era un modelo mucho más antiguo que el de Comet, pues funcionaba con un teclado de números.

-¡No, lo estropeará todo! ¡Pare por favor!

Pero no hizo caso. Lekmet empezó a marcar el número y Rhombulus ya no sabía qué hacer. El pánico se apoderó de ella y disparó otro rayo cristalizador.

-¡Tía! ¡Que acabas de cristalizar a la canciller!

-¡¿Tienes idea del lío en el que nos has metido?!

-¡Dejad de gritarme, necesito una victoria! ¡Venga, que sois mis manos! ¿Por qué no os ponéis de mi parte? ¿Es que no podéis...?

Pero en lugar de acabar su pregunta, suspiró. Era verdad que tenía un problema muy gordo. Si el resto de la Alta Comisión se enterase de eso, a saber lo que le hacían.

-Oye, igual te despejas haciendo algo de ejercicio. -dijo una de sus manos señalando a un pequeño gimnasio.

-Pues no es mala idea.

-Sí. Haz unos abdominales o levanta algunas pesas... -dijo la misma mano mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Un momento, ¿qué estás mirando?

Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y vio cómo su otra mano se preparaba para atizarla con un bate. La primera dejó de fingir y empezó a marcar en el teclado del espejo. Rhombulus logró moverse y el golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza acabó golpeando a su otra mano. Corrió y empezó a atizar a todos los cristales para hacerles daño a las serpientes. Ellas contraatacaron golpeando su cabeza de cristal. La lucha no duró mucho porque Rhombulus acabó cristalizando las cabezas de ambas.

Miró a su alrededor y la situación volvió a abrumarla. Ella era la única que estaba ahí sin cristalizar. No sabía qué hacer. Sentía como si todo el universo se estuviese desmoronando sobre ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y chocó con el cristal donde estaba Comet.

-¡Tú! ¡Sé que tú tienes la culpa, lo presiento!

Después de gritarle, disparó otro rayo mágico. Este rayo hizo que una parte del cristal que aprisionaba a Comet, suficiente como para que su cabeza estuviese libre, se derritiera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué causas los fallos?!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

-¡No, no, no! -volvió a cristalizar su cabeza para hacerlo callar- Es que hoy ya no soporto que me griten más.

Rhombulus volvió a descristalizar la cabeza de Comet. Por supuesto, esto hizo que él continuara gritando. Ella, con la esperanza de que eso llamara su atención, le aclaró rápidamente:

-Príncipe, me llamo Rhombulus. Trabajo con tu padre y tengo una duda.

-Rhombulus... -repitió Comet intentando recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre- Ah, ya. Tú eres Rhombulus, la Castigada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama así? Es Glossaryck, ¿verdad?

-También mi padre. Y Hekapoo. Y Omnitraxus. Te lo llaman todos los miembros de la Alta Comisión, Castigada.

-Bueno, bueno, da igual. ¿Por qué estás causando los fallos?

-¿Qué fallos?

-¡La fuga! ¡La razón por la que aquí ya no funcione nada!

-Ni idea.

-Algo está haciendo que toda la magia del universo falle.

Rhombulus fue hacia una pared en la que había una serie de esferas de cristal sobre unos pilares que también estaban hechos de cristal. Accionó el interruptor que tenían al lado y se iluminaron. Pero al siguiente segundo, volvieron a apagarse.

-¿Lo ves? Las bolas de cristal no funcionan. Y eso por no mencionar el vórtice verde que hay en el cielo. -dijo señalando a un agujero en el techo.

Por ese agujero se podía ver un amenazador agujero negro. Pero en lugar de ser totalmente oscuro, era de un color verde fantasmagórico.

-Oh, eso sí que tiene mala pinta. -observó Comet.

-Y fíjate en el cristal en el que he atrapado a Lekmet. Antes mis cristales eran duros como el diamante. Ahora parece... no sé... caramelo o algo así.

-Pues siento que tus poderes no funcionen como deberían, pero no es culpa mía.

-Tú tienes que ser la causa. ¿Ves todos los monstruos cristalizados en las paredes? Mi instinto me dijo que eran malvados y los cristalicé. Zerliana, que destruyó un planeta; Astromio y el agujero negro que casi creó... Ah, y también está la repartidora de pizzas. Entregó una pizza donde no era. Y luego está mi mayor logro: las gemelas del mal Jeane y Joana. Eran tan pequeñas que las llevo de pendientes. Cuesta mucho diferenciarlas, pero una de ellas es malvada. A eso me dedico, a localizar a los causantes del mal y a atraparlos en cristal para siempre.

-Entonces... ¿tus manos-serpiente son malvadas?

-¿Qué? No, son mis manos.

-¿Qué me dices de Marci? ¿Qué ha hecho ella exactamente?

-Ah, esa chica. Bueno... es que...

-¿Y esa cabra vieja también es mala?

-¡Bah! Lekmet no tiene nada de maldad. Ella es la cabra-demonio más buena y trabajadora que jamás haya existido.

-¿Entonces por qué la has cristalizado?

Rhombulus no respondió. Las palabras de Comet le hicieron mirar al suelo, arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-Quizás deberías pensar más las cosas y no confiar sólo en tu instinto, Castigada. Te está haciendo cristalizar a gente inocente.

-Ti... Tienes razón. ¡Maldito instinto! ¡Creía que podía confiar en ti!

Furiosa consigo misma, se dio unos golpes con sus manos-serpiente cristalizadas. Luego, su arrebato la llevó a romper y golpear cosas a su alrededor. Incluso llegó a liberar accidentalmente a uno de los seres aprisionados. Por suerte, sólo fue la repartidora de pizzas. Tras un rato, se calmó y se sentó en la tabla donde hacía pesas. Allí, mientras Comet intentaba salir del cristal, ella empezó a abrirse.

-Últimamente me equivoco con todo. La Alta Comisión no me toma en serio. Pensé que si encontraba la causa de los fallos, mis manos y yo volveríamos a ganarnos su respeto. Pero todo ha salido mal. ¡Hasta he cristalizado a Lekmet! ¡Yo adoro a Lekmet!

Tras varios forcejeos, Comet logró deslizarse hacia arriba para salir por el único agujero que tenía el cristal, el mismo por el que sobresalían su cabeza y sus hombros. Aunque sus calcetines se quedaron dentro. Se acercó a Rhombulus en el mismo momento en el que ella comenzó a llorar cristales. Pensó que se podía hacer un colgante genial con uno de ellos, pero no era el momento para eso.

-¡Me van a castigar durante 10.000 años! ¡Glossaryck se burlará de mí durante toda la eternidad!

-Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por ella. -dijo Comet molesto por recordar su traición- Glossaryck no va a volver.

-¡¿Qué?! -la sorpresa sacó a Rhombulus de su llanto- ¿Glossaryck se ha ido?

Comet se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Quedó con sus padres en que la traición de Glossaryck debía mantenerse en secreto y ahora se le había escapado.

-Eeeeem... Sí...

-¡Glossaryck se ha ido! ¡Es fantástico! ¡Jaja! Bueno, en realidad es malo, ¡pero yo me alegro! Aunque son malas noticias para el universo.

-¿Malas noticias para el universo? ¿Por qué?

-Pues aunque Glossaryck sea una cretina, es la cretina mágica más poderosa y omnisciente del universo. Por eso nunca le gano una discusión.

-Te entiendo. Es muy muy difícil tratar con ella. Yo intenté rescatarla pero ella se quedó ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Sabes ese cristal que lleva siempre en su frente? Pues se lo hice yo. ¿Y me dio las gracias? ¡No!

-Y cada vez que compraba una caja de donuts, ella se sentaba encima de ellos. Que desperdicio.

-Oye, yo hice unos donuts para una reunión que tuvimos ayer pero sobraron unos cuantos. ¿Te apetecen?

-Sí, claro.

Rhoombulus acercó el cristal donde Marcia seguía prisionera y colocó un par de sillas al lado para usarlo como mesa improvisada. Preparó un té y trajo una caja de donuts que estaban hechos de cristal.

-¿Sabes? No deberías sentirte mal contigo misma. Tus cristales molan mucho.

Comet cogió un donuts de la caja y le dio un mordisco. Por supuesto, lo único que consiguió fue un ligero dolor de mandíbula por intentar morder algo tan duro.

-Comet, gracias. Hacía siglos que nadie era tan comprensivo conmigo. Quiero darte esto. -se arrancó uno de los cristales que llevaba de pendientes y que contenían a las gemelas- Toma.

-¡Hala! ¿Es la gemela malvada?

-Eeeem... Podría ser. De todas formas, quiero regalártela.

-Gracias.

-Bueno... me vas a delatar, ¿no? Es decir, cristalizar al príncipe de Mewni es algo muy grave.

-Pueeeeees... no tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Te propongo algo: si tú no le cuentas a la Alta Comisión de la Magia lo de Glossaryck y el libro de hechizos (y que yo perdí a ambos), entonces yo no les contaré nada sobre esto.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Trato hecho. -dijo feliz mientras extendía su brazo para hacer el gesto de estrechar la mano, cosa que no podía hacer porque las serpientes seguían cristalizadas.

-¿Pero qué pasa con la cabra?

-Ah, no hay de qué preocuparse. Soy la única que entiende lo que dice.

-También quiero mis calcetines.

* * *

Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

Unos momentos después

* * *

Cuando terminaron de tomar el té, Comet entró en la cocina de la casa a través de un portal que Rhombulus le abrió. Él cargaba con el cristal que contenía a Marcia, algo que le costaba mucho trabajo porque pesaba mucho. Rhombulus asomó su cabeza de cristal por el portal para decirle:

-Gracias otra vez, príncipe.

Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero Comet la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Aún tienes que descongelar a Marci.

-Ah, sí.

Y Rhombulus disparó otro rayo descristalizador antes de marcharse. Marcia cayó al suelo, junto al bol de cereales que se le había caído a Comet antes del secuestro.

-Buenos días, Marci.

-¡Comet, ¿qué ha pasado?! -preguntó alterada- ¡Estabas en un bloque de hielo y había alguien enorme con una cabeza muy rara que...!

Comet cogió una cucharada de cereales y se la metió en la boca.

-¡Jajajaja! Qué sueño tan divertido.

Su plan funcionó. Marcia se había tranquilizado y masticaba los cereales. Pero unos segundos después, los escupió.

-¡¿Me has dado unos cereales del suelo?!


	44. El camino difícil

Llevar una vida de fugitiva implica cambiar frecuentemente de residencia. Pero para Luda esto no era tan habitual, pues hasta le había encargado a su ejército de ratas algunas reformas para su nuevo escondite.

Se trataba de una construcción ruinosa situada en la cima de una montaña. Cualquiera diría que era un templo. La mayor parte de las zonas que no se adentraban en el interior de la tierra estaban llenas de boquetes o derrumbadas. Afortunadamente, la mayor parte de ese templo se encontraba en el interior de la montaña.

En el piso inferior, junto a una puerta de madera con rejas, Águila y Araña dormían. Se despertaron al oír el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose y se dieron prisa en cambiar de postura para que su ama no descubriera que habían estado vagueando. Luda bajó por las escaleras de piedra montada en un improvisado trineo de ratas.

-Bueno, ya he llegado. ¿Le habéis mantenido despierta?

Los dos animales asintieron.

-¿Le habéis dado de comer?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya debe de estar a punto de quebrarse. Es hora de aumentar un poco la presión.

Luda cogió la varita que llevaba a su espalda. Pero en lugar de utilizarla, se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-Perdonad un segundo. ¿Qué? Sí... Ah, claro. Ese será el último recurso. ¡Jujuju!

Tras hablar a su varita, abrió la puerta para entrar en la celda. Estaba muy oscura y la única luz en su interior era la que entraba por la misma puerta. Todo lo que se podía ver era una cama con un bulto tapado por una sábana mugrienta y unos cuantos huesos tirados por el suelo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Te gusta mi templo de los monstruos? Mi varita me dijo dónde encontrarlo.

En ese momento, un haz de luz entró en la celda desde otra parte. Luda miró en esa dirección y vio a Glossaryck en ropa interior tumbada sobre el alfeizar de la única ventana. Ella había abierto las contraventanas, dejando ver los barrotes y entrar a la luz.

-Hola. -saludó sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Acabo de volver de mi paseo matutino.

-¿Entonces qué hay en tu cama? -preguntó mientras señalaba con la varita.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh. Tranquila, no dispares. Sólo es mi túnica.

Glossaryck levantó la sabana sucia para coger su túnica dorada y ponérsela.

-¡Chicos, traedme el libro! -ordenó Luda.

En sólo unos segundos, Araña y Águila entraron en la celda cargando con el libro de hechizos y lo dejaron en suelo, justo delante de Luda. Luego ella se puso encima del libro, apuntó a Glossaryck con su varita y dijo:

-Quiero que me enseñes esto para que se me dé de miedo. Y ni se te ocurra oponer resistencia. ¡La resistencia es inútil!

-¿Te importaría bajarte para que pueda abrirlo? -Luda le hizo caso y ella lo abrió- Bien, pues empecemos.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que no vas a resistirte? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-Ahora el libro es tuyo, así que yo te ayudaré o no. Eso depende de lo que quieras.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres enseñarme? -preguntó Luda feliz ante esa posibilidad.

-Claro.

-Un momento. Seguro que estás tramando algo. -afirmó desconfiada- ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, yo no tengo deseos sino un trabajo. Y mi trabajo consiste en ayudarte a ti a alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

Luda se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos. Esperaba que se negara o que le exigiera algo a cambio. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien iba a ayudarla sin más.

-Muy bien, alguien se va a ganar un pudin. Ahora, mujercilla azul, ¡vas a convertirme en la más poderosa del universo! ¡Jajajaja...!

-Oh, no, no, no. Para, para el carro. Yo sólo puedo prometerte ayudarte a alcanzar tu máximo potencial.

-Oh, bien. ¿Va a ser duro? -preguntó con expectación.

-Puede serlo.

-¿Agotador?

-Es posible.

-¿Casi insoportable?

-Eeeemm... ¿Tú quieres que sea así?

Sonriendo como una niña a la que le van a dar un regalo, Luda asintió. Con todo aclarado, las dos salieron de la celda para comenzar. Primero, Luda tuvo que cargar con el enorme y pesado libro montaña arriba. Luego tuvo que cruzar un foso lleno de agua, usando el propio libro como balsa. Después tuvo que bajar la montaña cargando con el libro sobre su cabeza. Por último, lo arrastró por una llanura hasta llegar a un pedestal donde Glossaryck la esperaba leyendo un periódico.

-Esto... es durísimo. -dijo Luda entre jadeos- ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar con los hechizos?

-Cuando tú quieras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Y por qué me has dicho que hiciera todo eso?!

-¿Eso? ¡Jojojo! Porque dijiste que querías que tu entrenamiento fuera muy duro.

-¡Yo no sé lo que quiero! ¡Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto! ¿Sabes lo que me enseñaron mis padres sobre abrirme camino en la vida? ¡Nada! Éramos 50 huevos. Todo lo que he aprendido ha sido de forma sucia. Por una vez, me gustaría que alguien me guiara.

-Vale, eso puedo hacerlo.

-¿En serio?

Glossaryck decidió iniciar el verdadero entrenamiento junto al templo de Luda. Ella, sabiendo que por fin iban a hacer magia, estaba emocionada y hacía girar la varita en su mano.

-¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar la Explosión de narvales?

-Oh, eso. El caso es que ese hechizo se lo inventó Comet, no está en el libro. Él prefería usar su imaginación en vez de escucharme.

-¿Qué es eso de "imaginación"?

Glossaryck suspiró de exasperación al oír esa pregunta.

-Bueno, empecemos por lo básico.

Hizo una seña y el libro llegó sólo hasta ellas. Con otro gesto, las páginas empezaron a pasarse solas.

-Veamos... Esto es muy avanzado. Oh, esto sí que no. Hmph. No, sigue siendo muy avanzado. Ah, perfecto. Venga, échale un vistazo. Fíjate muy bien en la postura. Básicamente tienes que estirar el brazo y las piernas.

-De acuerdo.

Luda siguió las instrucciones de Glossaryck y se colocó en posición. Estaba muy tensa y tenía cara de estar haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo. La diminuta mujer azul flotó a su alrededor corrigiendo algunos errores y luego preguntó:

-¿Puedes relajarte un poco? -Luda hizo caso- Empezaremos por algo muy básico. Quiero que pruebes el Levitato.

-Levitato. -repitió Luda mientras lo leía en el libro.

-Cuando estés lista, traeme la manzana.

-¿Qué manzana?

-Esa.

Luda miró en la dirección en la que le señaló y vio una manzana apareciendo de la nada a pocos metros de ella. Al verla, comprendió que debía utilizar el hechizo Levitato para hacer que la manzana llegara a Glossaryck. Alzó la varita y exclamó:

-¡Levitato! -nada ocurrió- ¡LevitaAAAH...!

Al intentarlo por segunda vez, exclamó con más fuerza y agitó la varita. Pero sin siquiera poder acabar de recitar el hechizo, la varita disparó un rayo verde que describió una curva hasta llegar a la manzana y consumirla.

-De acuerdo. -comentó Glossaryck al ver el resultado.

-¡¿Lo has visto?! -preguntó Luda, frustrada por su intento fallido- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me salga bien si tengo que usar esto?! ¡Yo escucho a mi varita, pero ella no me escucha a mí!

-A ver, que es tu primera vez. No te preocupes. Relájate y vuelve a intentarlo.

Una nueva manzana apareció en el mismo sitio donde estaba la anterior. Luda inspiró profundamente. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que seguía enfadada.

-¡Levitato!

Otro rayo verde salió disparado y derribó a una rata cercana. Aún más enfadada, Luda volvió a levantar su varita, pero Glossaryck la detuvo.

-Vale, vale, para. Mira, estás siendo muy torpe. Tienes que sentirlo de verdad, decirlo con convicción.

Aunque no entendió lo que quería decir, al menos le sirvió para no pensar en su enfado. Apuntó con la varita y pronunció muy despacio:

-Le-vi-ta-to.

De la varita salió otro rayo verde. Pero este no destruyó nada ni se desvió de su objetivo. Cuando alcanzó a la manzana, ésta se cubrió de luz verde y empezó a flotar en el aire.

-¡Me ha salido! ¡Levitato!

La manzana empezó a moverse directamente hacia Glossaryck. Cuando ella la atrapó con la mano, le dijo:

-Oye, lo estas pillando. Bien hecho.

-¿Soy mejor que Comet? -preguntó expectante.

-Buenooo... Eres mejor siguiendo el libro.

-¿Estás orgullosa de mi?

-Pues... sí. Lo estás haciendo bien.

-¿Y no podrías decirlo?

-Eeeem... Aaaah... Vaaale, estoy orgullosa.

Después de que Luda saltara de alegría por oír esas palabras, dedicaron el resto del día a seguir practicando ese hechizo. En muy poco tiempo, ya lo tenía dominado. Podía hacer levitar piedras, tarrinas de pudin, el libro e incluso varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Sin duda alguna, fue uno de los días más felices en la vida de Luda.

Cuando anocheció, Luda se fue a la cama. Glossaryck le leyó algunos párrafos del libro mientras ella se entretenía usando el Levitato para mover más cosas.

-Y, para tu información, tras las levitaciones mágicas se esconde una teoría muy complicada. Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin. Será mejor que duermas, mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento. Puede que hasta aprendas otro hechizo.

-Ha sido un día fantástico, Glossaryck.

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Puedes arroparme?

-Eem... Bueno, vaale.

-¿Y a mi varita?

Glossaryck suspiró de exasperación pero hizo lo que le pidió.

-Bien, ya esta.

-¿Me acaricias la cabeza?

-Hala, hala. -dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la frente- Hasta mañana.

-¿Y decirme: "Buenas noches, cielito"?

-¿Estás de broma? Buenas noches.

-"Buenas noches, cielito."

-Ci-Ci-Cielito. -logró decir casi asqueada.

Después de esa lamentable escena, Glossaryck se llevó el libro al otro extremo de la habitación y se metió dentro de él. Luda se quedó en su cama intentando dormir. Pero al cabo de un rato, vio que no podía. Estaba tan emocionada por el día siguiente que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Miró a su varita y le dijo:

-¿Aún estás despierta? Yo no puedo dormir. Hoy ha sido un gran día.

-...

-¿Por qué dices eso? Glossaryck está orgullosa de mí. Hasta ha dicho que soy mejor que Comet.

-...

-¿Cómo que a él le enseñó algo secreto? No seas tonta. Acabamos de empezar, seguro que me lo enseñará pronto.

-...

-¿Que me lo ha ocultado?

-...

-¡No, no, no! ¡Glossaryck nunca me mentiría! ¡Ya lo verás!

Luda saltó de la cama y fue corriendo hacia el libro. No quería admitirlo, pero sí que estaba preocupada por si realmente Glossaryck le estaba guardando secretos. Dio golpes en la cubierta del libro como si fuera una puerta mientras llamaba a quien estaba dentro. El libro se abrió por la página en la que se encontraba la pequeña mujer azul.

-¿No acabo de acostarte?

-Glossaryck, sé que es una locura, pero mi varita dice... Jaja. Te vas a reír. Mi varita me ha dicho que a Comet le enseñaste un capítulo que a mí no me has enseñado. Pero es una locura, ¡¿verdad?!

-No, es cierto.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has enseñado?!

-Porque no me lo pediste.

-¡Vale, pues quiero verlo!

-Ah, quieres verlo... Pues no se yo. Es que es muy avanzado. Magia negra y esas cosas, ya sabes.

-¿Se lo enseñaste a Comet?

-Bueeeno... Técnicamente no, pero sí que lo ha visto.

-¡Enséñamelo!

-Vale, es tu libro.

Glossaryck hizo un gesto con la mano y las páginas del libro se pasaron hasta llegar a la calavera-candado que protegía el capítulo de Eclipso. Luda se acercó más y miró fijamente el cierre.

-¡El capítulo secreto! ¡Ábrelo!

-¿Estás segura? Podría corromperte.

-Yo ya estoy corrupta. ¡Ábrelo de una vez!

-Bien, como quieras.

Dicho eso, Glossaryck sacó su uña del pié y la metió en la cerradura. Al abrirse el candado, las cadenas desaparecieron y la calavera se desprendió del libro. Luda pasó la página en la que ya no había nada más que una pica sobre un eclipse. A los pocos segundos dijo:

-Oh. Pues creí que sería máAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...

Antes de que Luda terminara su comentario, un chorro de humo de color púrpura oscuro surgió de las páginas, haciéndo que ella saliera despedida. Luego formó un remolino a su alrededor que la mantuvo sostenida en el aire. La estrella partida de su varita empezó a brillar y, cuando Luda abrió los ojos, todo lo que se podía ver en ellos eran unas nebulosas brillantes de color verde.

-Hola, Glossaryck. -dijo con otra voz.

-Hola... Toffee.

-Es hora de que te rindas. Nunca podrás a Luda de tu parte.

-Lo has entendido mal. Yo ni tengo parte, ni estoy de parte de nadie.

-Oh, ¿en serio? -dijo antes de formar una sonrisa maléfica- Eso facilita las cosas.


	45. Atroz

Los vecinos de la familia Díaz estaban más que acostumbrados a que ocurrieran desastres, explosiones u otros incidentes relacionados con la magia de Comet. Pero el primer suceso extraño de aquel día ocurrió antes de que acabaran las clases en el Instituto de Echo Creek. Sin previo aviso, un coche viejo de color marrón, lleno de abolladuras, rayones y con una motosierra atada al capó atravesó un portal dimensional y cayó encima de otro que estaba correctamente aparcado delante de la casa.

-¡Jemina, la puerta se ha atascado! -gritó Atroz desde el interior del coche.

-¿Seguro que no está cerrada?

-¡Sé distinguir perfectamente cuándo una puerta está cerrada! ¡Sácame del coche!

La ayudante jorobada, abrió la puerta del conductor para salir y ayudar a su jefe. No tuvo en cuenta el hecho de que su coche se encontraba encima de otro y cayó al suelo mientras lo hacía.

-¡Jemina!

-Sí, Señor. Ya voy.

Rodeó el coche tan rápido como pudo para llegar hasta la puerta del copiloto. Tuvo que hacer fuerza porque, en efecto, la puerta estaba atascada. Atroz empujaba desde dentro, lo que provocó que él también cayera al suelo cuando por fin lograron abrirla. Enfadado, se incorporó, cerró la puerta y le dio unas cuantas patadas. Luego se sacudió el polvo de su traje, que estaba muy desgastado, y preguntó:

-¿Qué tal mi traje?

-Cualquiera diría que está recién salido del tinte, Señor.

-Qué gran mentira. -dijo con desprecio- Pero te la permito.

Atroz fue hacia una de las puertas traseras del coche y la abrió. Ahí, en un asiento para niños, estaba lo que quedaba de la cazarrecompensas Rastícora. Ya no era sólo una mano. Se había regenerado lo suficiente como para tener un antebrazo casi completo.

-Ven aquí, Rastícora. -dijo con un tono mucho más dulce que el que usaba con su ayudante- Mi pequeña cazarrecompensas que está creciendo muy deprisa. Claro que sí.

Llevó la mano de Rastícora hacia la motosierra y ésta la agarró. Atroz la levantó para adoptar una postura amenazante y declaró:

-¡Estamos listos para sembrar la recriminación en nuestros enemigos!

-¡Sí, recrimi-mi-minación!

Con una sonrisa sádica, Atroz caminó hacia la entrada de la casa de los Díaz y usó la motosierra para cortar la puerta. Cuando ésta se vino abajo, se pudo ver a un perplejo Allen que sólo fue capaz de decir:

-¿Hola?

* * *

Varios minutos después

* * *

-Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabes que los parquímetros no están llenos de caramelos.

-Bah, vaya chasco. ¿Cómo esperáis que la gente no piense que...?

Comet y Marcia volvían de clase manteniendo una conversación. Pero Comet dejó de hablar cuando ambos vieron un coche que parecía haber aplastado a otro.

-Vale. -dijo Marcia- Esto no estaba así antes.

Luego miraron hacia la casa y vieron la puerta cortada. Rápidamente, se pusieron a cubierto tras uno de los cactus del jardín.

-Bien, Marci, este es el plan: Yo iré por la puerta de atrás. A mi señal, entra por la principal.

-Entendido.

Los dos se separaron para colocarse en posición. Comet tuvo que saltar la valla y después entró sigilosamente. Atravesó la cocina y se ocultó detrás de una de las plantas del salón. Preparó la varita y salió de su escondite pegando un grito de guerra. Marcia volvió a echar abajo los restos de la puerta con una patada de kárate. Pero se sorprendió al ver a sus padres sentados en el salón como si nada.

-¿Marcia? -preguntó Allen.

Pero su atención se desvió de su padre a quienes estaban sentados delante de Allen y Raquel.

-¡Tú! -gritó Atroz.

-¡Usted! -gritó Marcia- ¡Comet, ve a por su ayudante!

-¡Explosión de narvales!

Con la varita, Comet disparó un único narval que aplastó a Jemina. Mientras tanto, Marcia se abalanzó sobre Atroz. Lo derribó sin problemas y luego lo inmovilizó con una llave.

-¡¿Qué les ha hecho a mis padres?!

-¡Basta! -gritó Raquel- ¡Marcia, suelta inmediatamente a ese pobre hombre!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que lo suelte?!

-Pero si intentamos salvarles, Sra. Díaz. -explicó Comet.

-Nosotros les hemos dejado pasar. Ustedes están siendo muy maleducados.

-Comet, haz desaparecer a tu ballena mágica. -ordenó Allen.

-Es un narval. -corrigió Comet antes de obedecer.

-Y ahora tú, Marcia. Suelta al Señor Atroz.

-¡Pero Mamá, es malvado!

-¡Ahora!

-Agh, vale.

Llena de rabia, Marcia obedeció a su madre. Ahora que estaba libre, Atroz se incorporó y volvió a sacudirse el polvo del traje. Luego señaló a Marcia y exclamó:

-¡Este es el príncipe que arruinó mi vida! Así es, principe Marci, te reconozco. Aunque tengas esa coleta tan adorable.

-Sí que es adorable...

-¿Qué has dicho, Comet? -preguntó ella.

-¡Nada!

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! -preguntó Raquel harta de tanto misterio.

-Mamá, este hombre es malvado. ¡Me ató a una silla e intentó lavarme el cerebro!

-Eso es una burda exageración. -contestó Atroz con aire de superioridad mientras volvía a su silla- Este joven me ha agraviado y no me iré de aquí hasta que se haga justicia.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Raquel con miedo- Pero si no se va...

-¿Cómo vamos a cenar con los Morrison? -terminó Allen con tanto miedo como su esposa.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó Marcia.

-Los Morrison son tan guays... Llevamos meses en la lista de espera para quedar con ellos. -explicó Allen.

-La cena tiene que ser perfecta. No podemos fastidiarla.

-Oh, eso suena muy importante, Mamá. -dijo Marcia con sarcasmo.

-No sé qué problema tienes con el Señor Atroz, hija. Pero como tu padre te exijo que lo soluciones ahora mismo.

Atroz sonrió maliciosamente al oír esas palabras y colocó el brazo de Rastícora sobre su regazo. Obligados por los Sres. Díaz, Comet y Marcia tuvieron que tomar asiento alrededor de la mesita del salón. Como buen anfitrión, Allen le preparó un té a su "invitado".

-Gracias, Majestad.

-No hay de qué. ¿Qué problema tiene exactamente con Marcia?

-Jemina.

Atroz movió el brazo derecho hacia ella como si quisiera que le diese algo. Su ayudante sacó un espejo de mano de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme para entregárselo.

-En su día fui el director del Reformatorio de San Hugo para Príncipes Rebeldes, la institución más prestigiosa en el campo de la reeducación de príncipes. -a medida que Atroz hablaba, iba mostrando fotos en el espejo- Era un lugar maravilloso donde les dábamos una segunda oportunidad a esos miembros de la realeza que no se comportaban como debían. Hasta que un día llegó un príncipe insolente que sirvió de inspiración a todos mis alumnos para rebelarse de nuevo. Tras ese fatídico día, el príncipe Marci se fue. Pero mi internado no volvió a ser el mismo. Los demás príncipes lo convirtieron en la cara de la revolución. Incluso crearon una línea de merchandising con su imagen para inculcar su espantoso comportamiento a las futuras generaciones.

-Un momento. -interrumpió Comet- ¿Hay merchandising tuyo?

-Sí, los príncipes me mandan un cheque de 650 pavos todos los meses.

-Como iba diciendo... -prosiguió Atroz, molesto por la interrupción- Mis alumnos perdieron todo respeto por la autoridad. Empezaron saltándose clases para irse de fiesta, luego invitaban a las princesas de otro reformatorio y terminaron echándome. Ahora vivo en un coche.

Esa última frase fue dicha en un tono de desesperación que conmovió a los padres de Marcia. Jemina colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amo para consolarlo.

-¡No me toques! Y todo fue culpa del príncipe Marci y de su compinche, el príncipe Dragonfly.

-Marcia, ¿es eso cierto? -le preguntó su padre.

-Bueno... Sí, lo es. Pero ese sitio era una cárcel. Esos príncipes estaban oprimidos. Ahora son más felices.

-Y además desintegraron a mi guardaespaldas. -añadió mientras mostraba les el brazo de lagarto.

-Ya, nos preguntábamos qué era eso.

La mano se movió sola durante unos segundos, asustando al matrimonio.

-Esta es mi dulce Rastícora. -aclaró Atroz a la vez que abrazaba el brazo con ternura- Bueno, en realidad es sólo su brazo. Pero como ella es un monstruo lagarto acabará regenerándose y entonces volverá a ser una mujer grande y fuerte. ¿Verdad, preciosa?

Jemina miraba celosa cómo su amo le daba muestras de afecto al brazo. El resto de los presentes también observaban la perturbadora escena, pero con una mezcla de sorpresa y una pizca de repulsión.

-Y... ¿qué le gustaría que hiciéramos, Señor Atroz? -preguntó Allen.

Atroz dejó de sobar al miembro de monstruo que tenía en su regazo y se puso de pié para responder:

-Un castigo acorde con su afrenta sería lo ideal. ¿Qué tal si lo aniquilamos y exponemos su esqueleto? Eso serviría como disuasión contra futuras insurrecciones.

Nadie dijo nada. Los padres de Marcia no hablaron porque la sugerencia de Atroz les dejó perplejos, ella porque seguía sin creerse que estuviera viviendo esa situación y Comet parecía más pendiente de la reacción de su mejor amiga que de las palabras de ese viejo loco.

-¿De acuerdo? ¡Rastícora, tráeme los huesos del príncipe Marci!

Lanzó el brazo en dirección hacia su objetivo pero cayó en el suelo a mitad de camino. Los dedos de la mano hacían fuerza para poder arrastrar al resto del miembro, pero se movía a una velocidad increíblemente baja.

-¡Jemina!

-¡Oh! ¡Sí, Señor!

La ayudante tuerta recogió el brazo del suelo y empezó a acercarlo hacia Marcia. Ella y Comet se levantaron del sofá con los puños y la varita en alto.

-Vale, ya estoy harta. ¡HYYAAA!

Marcia se abalanzó sobre Jemina y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Jemina, Rastícora, atacad!

-Prepárese para el dolor, Señor Atroz.

Tras ese comentario, Comet volcó la mesa del salón para usarla de cobertura mientras apuntaba con su varita. Raquel se levantó para detenerlos, pero una voz que venía desde donde estaban los restos de la puerta cortada se adelantó:

-Disculpen, ¿es este el nº15 de la Calle Aguacate?

Todos miraron en esa dirección. Allí estaba la misma mujer policía que fue a la casa de los Díaz cuando Marcia había sido secuestrada por Toffee.

-¡Bien, la policía! -exclamó Marcia contenta- Ha llegado justo a tiempo. Ese hombre de ahí quiere acabar conmigo. Esa cosa-persona que parece una troll enana lo está ayudando. -la mujer los miró uno detrás de otro y luego sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Comet- Ah, ignore al chico de la varita mágica. Y puede que sea un delito menor, pero ese brazo enorme de lagarto también es su cómplice.

-Pues sí que parece que tenemos un problema. -dijo ella sin alterarse ni sorprenderse por la escena que tenía delante- Por favor, conserven la calma. Seguro que podemos arreglarlo todo. Si son tan amables, acompáñenme a la calle.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la casa siguieron a la policía hasta el exterior. Ella los condujo hacia el coche de Atroz y explicó:

-He venido porque me han informado de que hay un coche estacionado en doble fila. Pero en realidad, no esta junto al otro coche sino encima de él. Y ya que las ruedas no tocan el suelo, creo que se sale de mi jurisdicción.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Marcia indignada- ¿Va a ignorar todo lo que ocurre sólo porque no le llamaron para eso? ¡Nuestra casa está llena de malvados! ¡Malvado! ¡Malvada! ¡Brazo de malvada!

-Jeje. Eso no parece peligroso, jovencita. ¿Es un animaróntico de esos?

-¿Quiere decir un animatrónico?

-Mira, chica, llámame cuando se haya cometido un delito de verdad.

Una vez se marchó el irresponsable y vago brazo de la ley, todos volvieron a donde empezaron. Pero Marcia estaba cada vez más harta de la situación, así que ella no se sentó. Comet tampoco lo hizo para mostrar que seguía apoyándola.

-Muy bien, empecemos con las negociaciones. -declaró Atroz- Me iré después de arrancarle la espina dorsal al príncipe Marci y ponérmela de bufanda.

-Eeeem... Eso me parece un poco extremo. -respondió Raquel.

-Cariño, no tenemos tiempo. Los Morrison llegarán de un momento a otro y todavía ni hemos elegido los salvamanteles.

-¿Y si la castigamos una semana sin salir?

-O... podría hacer picadillo sus huesos.

-Eeem... eeeh...

-No le dejaremos jugar a videojuegos. -sugirió Allen.

-¡¿Pero acaso saben lo que significa negociar?! -preguntó Atroz molesto por la falta de crueldad en las contrapropuestas.

-Nada de pizza los viernes.

-Prefiero que me dejen destriparlo.

-Lavar los platos durante dos semanas.

-¡AAAAAAGHH! -gritó Marcia cuando su paciencia llegó al límite- ¡¿Y si me disculpo?!

-¿Una disculpa? -pensó Atroz en voz alta antes de volver a sonreír maliciosamente- Jejeje. Sí, una disculpa será suficiente bajo ciertas condiciones.

Marcia suspiró de alivio al ver que por fin parecía que todo iba a acabarse. Pero Comet le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Marci, ¿qué haces? No puedes rendirte.

-Lo siento, Comet. Pero haré lo que sea para que se vaya. Adelante, cualquier cosa, Señor Atroz.

Marcia no tardó en arrepentirse. En unos minutos pasó de estar de pié a estar sentada delante de una cámara de vídeo sosteniendo un cartel que decía " **ES** ilegal tener libertad." y vistiendo el mismo traje de príncipe que llevó en San Hugo. Molesta por tener que travestirse otra vez, dijo:

-¿Por qué habré dicho "cualquier cosa"?

-¡JAJAJAJA! -se carcajeó Atroz desde detrás de la cámara- ¡Por fin está pasando! ¡A ver qué piensan esos príncipes rebeldes cuando vean así a su ídolo!

En uno de los laterales del salón, los padres de Marcia y Comet observaban lo que iba a pasar. Los Sres. Díaz estaban un poco sobrecogidos.

-Aún no puedo creer que nuestra hija liderara una revolución y no lo supiéramos.

-Como padre, no sé si debería estar enfadado u orgulloso.

Comet tenía muy claro lo que pensaba de todo eso y tenía que decírselo a Marcia.

-Un momento, un momento. La iluminación no es buena y un príncipe no puede aparecer con la cara demasiado pálida. ¿Alguien tiene maquillaje?

-Yo tengo. -dijo Raquel mientras sacaba una polvera de su bolsillo.

-Genial, ya se lo pongo yo.

El cuento de la iluminación y el maquillaje no era más que una excusa para acercarse a Marcia y hablar con ella en voz baja. Se sentó a su lado y, mientras le ponía polvos en la cara, le dijo:

-Marci, no puedes hacer esto. Todos esos príncipes te admiran.

-Lo sé. Pero si hay algo que realmente sé sobre los príncipes es que hace falta algo más que un vídeo para quebrantar vuestro espíritu. -le dijo sonriendo.

-Marci...

Sintiéndose halagado, Comet le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Muy apuesto.

-¡Basta de charla! -interrumpió Atroz- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

-Ten cuidado. -dijo Comet antes de levantarse y ponerse fuera del alcance del objetivo de la cámara.

-Jemina, ¿aún no está lista la cámara?

-Lo está, Señor. Empezando a grabar ahora.

Cuando Jemina pulsó el botón, Marcia comenzó su actuación.

-Hola, colegas príncipes del multiverso. Soy yo, el príncipe Marci.

-Pssst.

-Los Morrison.

Marcia tuvo que contener una mirada de enfado hacia sus padres. A pesar de la situación, seguía importándoles más una cena con gente que no conocían que lo que hacía su hija.

-La última vez que estuve en el Reformatorio de San Hugo, hice y dije cosas que no debía. Eso estuvo mal y sólo quiero decir que...

De pronto, Marcia no se sentía capaz de continuar con esa farsa. Al ver la cara de Comet, supo que no podía hacerlo. Pero por otra parte, era la única forma de conseguir que Atroz se fuera. Tras un momento pensándolo, decidió transformar la farsa.

-Sólo quiero decir que siento muuuucho haber dicho que os rebelarais contra vuestros opresores y todo eso. -dijo sobreactuando de forma muy exagerada- ¿Qué clase de príncipe piensa que puede tener libertad o sueños? Ah, y lo digo con total sinceridad. Nada de esto es porque el Señor Atroz haya amenazado a mi familia o algo parecido. -terminó su mensaje levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo- Vale, ¿hemos acabado?

-Eeeeemm... Señor, lo tengo todo grabado.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es perfecto, victoria!

Totalmente engañado, Atroz se carcajeaba mientras sacaba el vídeo de la cámara. Ahora que había conseguido lo que quería (o al menos eso pensaba), por fin se dispuso a marcharse de la casa. Mientras Jemina guardaba la cámara y volvía a atar la motosierra al coche, los padres de Marcia se despedían de él:

-Señor Atroz, le pedimos disculpas otra vez por el comportamiento de Marcia. -dijo Raquel.

-Sí y esperamos que todos podamos dejar atrás ese desagradable asunto y empezar de cero. -añadió Allen.

-Hmph. Ya lo veremos. -dijo Atroz aún con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara mientras caminaba hacia el coche- Puede que esto inspire a Sus Majestades para tener un papel más activo en la vida de su hijo.

Cuando subió al vehículo, Jemina ya había terminado. Nada más arrancar, el coche empezó a volar y la motosierra se puso en marcha, abriendo un portal.

Después de que los invitados no deseados se fueran, todos volvieron a entrar en casa. Raquel, con un tono autoritario dijo:

-Bueno, esto ha sido toda una sorpresa. ¿Qué más nos han ocultado, chicos? Este parece un buen momento para confesar más conspiraciones interdimensionales.

-Ah, no, no, no, no, no. -negó Comet- No hay más conspiraciones.

-Todo bien y nada que contar, Mamá.

-Creo que nosotros también hemos tenido parte de culpa, querida. -admitió Allen- Quizás deberíamos haber pasado más tiempo con ellos. ¿Y sabéis qué? Deberíamos empezar de cero.

Allen fue hacia la chimenea del salón. Encima de ella, había una foto de un matrimonio compuesto por un hombre calvo de piel oscura y una mujer blanca con un vestido azul que sostenían un pequeño bulldog que llevaba un lazo. Allen la puso boca abajo y cogió un juego de mesa.

-¿Qué os parece si suspendemos la cena con los Morrison y pasamos la noche jugando en familia?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para empezar la partida.

-Total, ¿quién necesita pasar tiempo con los Morrison?

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero el mismo matrimonio de la foto había entrado en la casa mientras todos estaban contentos por la idea del juego. Habían traído un bol de ensalada y un pastel de carne. A los dos les afectaron mucho las palabras de Raquel. Deprimido, el Sr. Morrison sólo pudo decir:

-Pero los Díaz son tan guays...

* * *

Dimensión Desconocida

Algún páramo yermo en mitad de ninguna parte

* * *

Rodeados por nada más que tierra seca y rocas y bajo un cielo rojo estrellado. Así era como Atroz y Jemina iban a pasar la noche dentro de su coche.

-Aquí tiene, Señor. Le he ahuecado la almohada como a usted le gusta. Qué duerma bien, Señor.

Con su servicio finalizado por ese día, Jemina cerró la puerta. Su amo dormía tumbado en los asientos de atrás mientras que ella no tenía un habitáculo tan confortable. Abrió el maletero y se metió dentro. Como no podía cerrarlo con ella dentro, miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie podía verla. Tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, sacó su mayor secreto de uno de sus bolsillos: un muñeco.

-Qué duermas bien tú también, príncipe Marci.

Mientras, en el interior del coche, Atroz usaba un desmaquillante para también dejar su mayor secreto al descubierto: las marcas con forma de tréboles en sus mejillas. Aunque él no estaba totalmente solo. Usaba el brazo de Rastícora como un peluche.

-Pronto sembraré el pánico en el multiverso al acabar con el príncipe Marci y el príncipe Dragonfly. Y tú estarás a mi lado, Rastícora. ¡Oh, pero si ya te ha salido un codo! Ya falta muy poco para que vuelvas a ser toda una mujer grande y fuerte.


	46. Sólo Amigos

Nota: Al igual que en el capítulo Amienemigas, el formato de los versos de las canciones representa quién canta cada uno.

Cursiva: Comet

Negrita: Marcia

Ambas: Los dos juntos (Sólo Amigos) o Love Sentence (Ahora es Muy Tarde)

* * *

Hasta la tarea más redundante y aburrida puede hacerse más llevadera si se realiza mientras escuchando buena música. Claro que esto también puede hacer más divertida una rutina como la de cepillarse los dientes antes de irse a la cama. Comet y Marcia tenían unos cepillos eléctricos de Love Sentence que reproducían la canción "Sólo amigos" mientras funcionaban. Esa era su segunda canción favorita de la discografía del grupo y siempre hacían como que la cantaban mientras se lavaban la boca.

 _Lo nuestro era amor._

 _Amor de verdad._

 **Era puro amor,**

 **No lo negarás.**

 _En tu mundo entré, fue como una señal._

 **Mas tardaste en hablar y fue nuestro finaaal.**

Tras terminar la estrofa, escupieron la espuma.

-Comet, sólo hay una cosa mejor que estos cepillos musicales de Love Sentence. ¡Que hayas conseguido entradas para el concierto de mañana!

-Claro, para eso están los amigos. Además, sé que te encanta Love Sentence.

-¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? Eres mi mejor amigo. -respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de marcharse del baño.

-Buenas noches, Marci. Qué duermas bien.

Comet no lograba ocultar el tono pícaro de sus palabras. Por suerte para él, Marcia ya casi había salido del baño y no se dio cuenta. Fue un rato después, con los dos en sus respectivas habitaciones y tumbados sobre sus camas, cuando por fin descubrió su verdadero plan. El móvil de Marcia estaba en vibración, pero era suficiente como para despertarla al recibir una llamada en la noche.

-¿Diga?

-Marci, ¿estás despierta? Se me olvidó decirte que aún hay algo más.

Comet tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Menos mal que no era una videollamada. Y justo en ese momento, Marcia recibía otra llamada.

-Espera, me está llamando Jake.

-Oh, claro que sí.

Marcia cambió de línea y el tono de su voz para que no se notaba que estaba algo molesta porque no la dejaran dormir:

-Hola, Jake. ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

-¿Entradas para Love Sentence? ¿Ves cómo eres mucho más enrollada de lo que aparentas, Marcia Díaz?

-Eeeeeh... ¿Qué?

-Uy, tengo que colgar. Estoy llegando a una rampa. Ciao.

¿Cómo sabía Jake lo del concierto? Y la forma en que lo decía... Como si él también fuera a ir. Llena de nervios y con algo de miedo, Marcia volvió a cambiar la línea.

-¡Comet, ¿también has conseguido una entrada para Jake?!

No hubo respuesta.

-Comet, sé que estás ahí. ¿Le has comprado una entrada?

-No, has sido tú.

Marcia se sobresaltó porque la voz no venía del teléfono sino de detrás de ella. Comet se había colado en su habitación sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

-Marci, debería hacerte ilusión. Ahora estáis saliendo, así que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo los tres. No quiero que Jake se sienta desplazado porque soy lo más, tu mejor amigo y todo eso.

-Claro que lo eres. Me preocupa que eso haga que Jake se dé cuenta de que yo no tengo nada de especial.

-Yo ya he tenido novia. Hazme caso, no tendrás problemas.

Marcia suspiró. No estaba muy convencida de lo que Comet le decía. Pero cuando se ponía así, no había más remedio que seguirle el juego.

-Bueno, vale.

-¡Genial! ¡Mañana será un día increíble, ya verás! Buenas noches.

Comet fue a la puerta para marcharse, pero Marcia quiso preguntarle otra cosa:

-Oye, Comet. ¿Has entrado otras veces en mi habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta?

-Estoy muy lejos, no te oigo.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

Marcia estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Miraba por la ventana tras las cortinas para ver si Jake ya estaba llegando. Pero pasó una de las peores cosas que le pueden ocurrir a alguien con tantos nervios como ella en ese momento: gritos por la espalda.

-¡A vestirse, Marci!

-¡AAAHH!

El sobresalto fue tal que cayó al suelo. Comet se inclinó y en su habitual tono risueño le dijo:

-Venga, vamos, vamos. Jake estará a punto de llegar.

-Ya lo sé. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Tras esa triste respuesta, Marcia se limitó a sentarse en lugar de levantarse y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera.

-Marci, ya te lo he dicho. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿vale? Sólo queremos incluir a Jake en nuestros momentos de diversión.

-Sí, supongo. -dijo sin estar convencida.

-¡Genial! Ahora a vestirte. -repitió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Eeeem... Ya estoy vestida. Sudadera roja, vaqueros oscuros cortos... No necesito ponerme nada más.

-Oh, de eso nada. ¡He hecho camisetas!

Tras ese grito, Comet sacó la varita. La agitó un poco y ésta emitió una luz cegadora durante unos segundos. Cuando se apagó, habían aparecido tres camisetas blancas con un dibujo ligeramente perturbador de las caras de Comet, Marcia y Jake rodeado por unas letras que formaban el mensaje "LS TOUR". Comet llevaba puesta una y las otras dos flotaban a su lado.

-¡Camisetas para el concierto! -exclamó Marcia más animada.

-Pintadas a mano. -presumió Comet- Venga, póntela.

Marcia metió la cabeza en la camiseta, pero luego tuvo problemas para sacarla.

-Es un poco justa.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¡Jake está aquí! -exclamó Comet.

Marcia tiró de la camiseta con todas sus fuerzas para que Jake no la viera forcejeando para ponérsela. Pero fue inútil, Comet abrió la puerta antes de que lo lograra.

-¡Hola, Jake!

-¡Hala! ¿Has hecho camisetas para el concierto?

-Sí, tío.

-Pues resulta que... ¡yo he pintado estos monopatines! Mira.

Los monopatines que Jake se sacó de la espalda tenían la tabla pintada como la portada del primer disco que Love Sentence había publicado. Comet se quedó alucinado.

-No puede ser. ¡No me creo que hayamos tenido la misma idea!

-¿Por qué no? Nos gusta la música y tenemos habilidades creativas.

-Te lo cambio.

Comet le dio la tercera camiseta y cogió uno de los monopatines. Jake se puso la camiseta y preguntó:

-¿Y dónde está Marcia?

-Aquí. -respondió ella desde detrás de Comet.

Aún seguía luchando por ponerse la camiseta. Tiró con mucha más fuerza mientras Jake se acercaba a ella y por fin logró ponérsela. Le quedaba ridículamente pequeña.

-Hola, Marcia. Mola, te estiliza mucho.

-¿Monopatines? -preguntó casi sin respiración- ¿No íbamos a coger el autobús?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Vamos a montar en monopatín! -dijo Comet después de situarse entre los dos- ¡Hechizo de nube!

Comet se subió a Nube usando el monopatín como asiento y todos se pusieron en marcha. Pero Marcia ya empezaba a sentirse marginada. Ella era la única que no había pensado en hacer algo especial para el concierto, la única a la que no le estaban entusiasmando esos regalos y la única que no estaba emocionada.

Por el camino, a Comet se le ocurrió hacer un mini concurso de preguntas sobre el grupo.

-Vale, tengo una: ¿Cuántas veces se separaron antes de su cuarta gira de reencuentro?

-Eeem... Seis. -respondió Jake- Suponiendo que cuentes la vez que se separaron la mañana de su segunda gira de reencuentro y se volvieron a juntar después de comer.

-Correcto. Aunque en realidad se reunieron antes de comer.

-¿Qué? No, estoy seguro de que fue después.

-¿Tú qué dices, Marci?

-¿Marcia?

-Aquí... atrás... -respondió ella casi sin aire.

-Oh, quizás deberíamos haber ido en bus. -dijo Jake.

Marcia prácticamente no avanzaba encima de su monopatín y se estaba quedando atrás. La camiseta le apretaba tanto que no podía adoptar una buena posición sobre la tabla, además de que casi no tenía ni idea de cómo montar. Pero si se quejaba de los regalos, seguro que les sentaría mal a los chicos.

-¡No! Vámonos... al concierto...

Marcia aceleró tanto como pudo hasta que se encontró con un obstáculo imprevisto: una familia de patos. Al verlos hizo todo lo posible por parar, pero su inexperiencia causó que no sólo las pequeñas aves fueran atropelladas sino que ella se estrellara. El monopatín salió disparado y se rompió al colisionar con el suelo. Y además, la tensión acabó por ser demasiada para la camiseta, que también se rompió.

Por suerte, no parecía estar herida. Encontraron una caja en la calle y la usaron para llevar a los patos a una clínica veterinaria cercana. Allí les dijeron que los patos estaban bien, aunque por ello les cobraron 650 pavos. Todo lo que quedaba era llevar a la emplumada familia a un sitio con mucha agua y lejos de los peligros de las calles. Comet tuvo la idea de ir al arroyo de Echo Creek. Nunca iba nadie por ahí y el agua estaba razonablemente limpia. Al llegar, mamá pato saltó de la caja y Comet y Jake se quedaron mirando a las crías.

-Vamos, pequeños, no tengáis miedo. -les dijo Comet.

-Sí, salid a ver vuestro nuevo hogar.

Marcia se sentía culpable a la vez que marginada. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar eso.

-Dejadme ayudar.

Pero cuando se acercó, los patitos empezaron a chillar atemorizados y a arrinconarse en una de las esquinas de la caja.

-Marci, no. Los estás asustando.

Marcia se alejó mientras ellos seguían ayudando a los patos.

-Tranquilos, patitos. Ya se ha ido. -dijo Comet para tranquilizarlos- Venga, salid, este sitio está genial. Yo viví aquí.

-Sí, yo también... Espera, ¿qué?

-Bueno, fue sólo un día. Un poco más allá vive un tío raro que roba pelo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, huele a champú.

-Jaja. Venga ya.

-Que sí, que es cierto. Todo comenzó en el restaurante de tacos que...

-Comet, tío, que es hora de la despedida.

-Ah, sí. Adiós.

Por fin, los patos perdieron el miedo y salieron de la caja. Luego siguieron a su madre hasta el agua.

-Marci, ven a despedirte.

Pero cuando Comet miro, vio a Marcia sentada en la sombra de un puente totalmente deprimida. Estaba mirando su camiseta rota y cómo la ruptura pasaba justo por donde estaba su cara. Le parecía un reflejo muy fiel a la situación actual en la que Comet y Jake se lo pasaban mucho mejor si ella no estaba con ellos. Comet se levantó para hablar con ella, pero Jake se le adelantó:

-Marcia, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Creo que deberíais iros sin mí y divertiros en el concierto. -respondió llena de tristeza- Yo me quedaré aquí destrozándolo todo. Monopatines, camisetas... Quizás hasta traumatice a otra familia de patos.

Justo entonces, la madre de los patos salió del agua para atacar a Marcia. Jake llegó antes para detenerla y tranquilizarla. Luego, miró a Marcia con sus grandes ojos azules y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Oye, no te tortures por lo del monopatín. Mi tía trabaja para esa empresa. Además, siempre me divierto contigo. Pero creo que alguien se merece una disculpa.

-Lo siento. -le dijo Marcia a los patos.

-Era... en plan retórico. Pero ha sido un gesto muy bonito.

Cuando la familia empezó a marcharse nadando por el arroyo, Jake colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Marcia. Ahora sí que se sentía mejor. El chico que le gustaba le consolaba y le hacía sentirse parte del grupo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-Nosotros somos los que deberíamos disculparnos. -dijo Comet mientras se ponía entre los dos- Lo estábamos pasando tan bien que hemos hecho que te sintieras desplazada. Pero no deberías.

-Sí, no habríamos conocido a esos patos tan cucos si no fuera por ti.

-La verdad es que sí que son cucos. -coincidió Marcia.

Después de ver cómo las pequeñas aves se marchaban, volvieron a ponerse en camino hacia el concierto.

Para cuando llegaron ya había anochecido. Buscaron sus asientos en las gradas y esperaron con expectación sin quitar la vista del escenario. Estaba decorado con un gran muro idéntico al que habría en una prisión. Tenía unas torres con puestos de vigilancia, alambre de espino, focos y un hombre vestido de guardia junto a un grupo de perros de presa que caminaban por la parte superior. Había incluso un helicóptero sobrevolando. A los pocos minutos, sonó una alarma y un altavoz anunció:

-Mantengan la calma y pónganse a cubierto. Esto no es un simulacro.

Luego, todos los focos apuntaron a la parte central del muro. Una pequeña explosión controlada provocó un agujero lo bastante grande para que por él pudieran pasar las estrellas del espectáculo. Las chicas de Love Sentence subieron al escenario luciendo sus clásicos trajes de presidiarias sin mangas. Luego la líder del grupo saludó al público:

-¡Hola Echo Creek!

La emoción había alcanzado niveles astronómicos en Marcia. De los tres, ella era la mayor fan del grupo y no podía creer que las estuviese viendo en persona.

-En directo desde la prisión de Echo Creek. Soy Selena Towers y esta canción va dedicada a todos los que sean sólo amigos.

La música comenzó. Comet y Marcia se quedaron boquiabiertos durante unos segundos. Les pareció alucinante que empezaran con esa canción. Se miraron el uno al otro y exclamaron:

-¡Nuestra segunda canción favorita!

-¡Mi canción favorita! -exclamó Jake.

Él se puso de pié, le agarró la mano a Marcia y empezó a bailar al son de la música. Ella se quedó sorprendida unos segundos.

-¡Venga! ¡Baila conmigo, Díaz!

Marcia se animó y también se puso de pié para bailar con él. Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba la otra mano, y por supuesto era Comet. Los tres bailaban mirando hacia el escenario. Y cuando comenzó la letra de la canción, Comet y Marcia iniciaron su ritual de fingir que ellos la cantaban.

 **Lo nuestro era amor.**

 _Amor de verdad._

 **Era puro amor,**

 _No lo negarás._

 _En tu mundo entré, fue como una señal._

 **Mas tardaste en hablar y fue nuestro finaaal.**

 _ **Tu amiga, sí, seré.**_

 _ **Ya nada más seré.**_

 _ **Tu amiga, sí, seré**_

 _ **por siempre.**_

 _No quise lastimarte._

 **No lo sabías tú.**

 _Y por eso te marchaste._

 **En busca de otra luuuz.**

 _ **Tu amiga, sí, seré.**_

 _ **Tu amiga fiel seré.**_

 _ **Tu amiga, sí, seré**_

 _ **por siempre.**_

Comet se lo pasaba de miedo. Escuchando buena música, bailando con su mejor amiga y otro buen amigo... No podía haber nada mejor. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño a su alrededor. Todo el público había empezado de pronto a besar a quien tenía al lado. Eran... Todos los que habían ido a ver el concierto eran... parejas. Por mucho que mirara, no encontraba a grupos de más de dos personas. Y cuando miró a su derecha, donde estaban Marcia y Jake... no vio algo distinto. También se estaban besando.

Marcia no se había sentido así desde su primera cita con Jake. Estaba en un concierto de su grupo musical favorito besando al chico de sus sueños. Todo parecía sacado de una fantasía o de un cuento de hadas, algo que normalmente sería demasiado bueno como para ser real. Pero lo era, y cuando el beso terminó no pudo evitar decir:

-Whoa.

Durante el beso, se sintió como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido y reaparecido cuando éste terminó. Pero no todo había vuelto. No había nadie agarrando su mano izquierda. Miró al asiento y no había nadie en él.

-¿Comet?

Marcia buscó a Comet con la mirada y lo encontró caminando junto al escenario. ¿Por qué se había marchado? ¿Era por el beso? ¿Se había sentido dejado de lado? Fue rápidamente junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? Mira, perdona por lo del... el... -ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionarlo- No estaba planeado y...

Comet se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa le explicó:

-Ah, no, no es nada de eso. Sólo he venido aquí abajo para que me salpicaran con su sudor. Jeje, sudor.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pues claro. ¿Para qué están los amigos? Ahora vuelve a las gradas con tu novio.

Pero antes de marcharse, Marcia le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo:

-¡Eres el mejor amigo que nadie podría tener!

-Síí... -respondió forzado- Venga, que te está esperando.

Marcia hizo lo que él le dijo y volvió a junto de Jake. Nada más tomar asiento, la pareja volvió a besarse.

Comet se marchó con su sonrisa aún intacta. Tenía que continuar así, sin cambiar su cara lo más mínimo porque dejaba de sonreír, expresaría lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Su sonrisa, lo que le acababa de decir a Marcia... todo era una farsa. ¡Claro que le importaba lo del beso! Esa visión le había destrozado el corazón. Pero si Marcia era feliz... no podía dejar que ella se enterara de lo que él sentía en realidad.

Mientras salía del estadio, la siguiente canción había comenzado.

 _ **Me sumergí en un mar de amor.**_

 _ **Y lo tuve, claro está.**_

 _ **Nada nos va a separar.**_

 _ **Me rompiste el corazón**_

 _ **y ahora es...**_

 _ **muy tarde.**_

Que estuviesen cantando precisamente **esa** canción no ayudaba. Así que, cuando se fue, disparó un rayo verde por la varita hacia el cielo. El rayo tomó una curva, precipitándose sobre un cartel que anunciaba el concierto y haciéndolo reventar. Comet pensó en hacer lo mismo con todos los carteles que encontrara de camino a casa.


	47. Afrontando la música

_**El Príncipe Sun**_

 _ **perfecto y sin igual.**_

 _ **En todo lo que dice y hace tiene la razón.**_

 _ **Su pelo brilla al sol**_

 _ **con lustre de plata.**_

 _ **Siempre usa hilo dental**_

 _ **y no tiene que dormir.**_

 _ **El Príncipe Sun**_

 _ **perfecto y sin igual.**_

 _ **Siempre está de buen humor,**_

 _ **hasta si el día es gris.**_

 _ **Porque con su magia todo siempre lo arreglará.**_

 _ **Con perros él juega,**_

 _ **los gatos le adoran,**_

 _ **come verduras**_

 _ **y a monstruos aterra.**_

 _ **El Príncipe Sun**_

 _ **perfecto líder es.**_

 _ **E**_ _ **l Príncipe Sun el Rey será.**_

Comet odiaba con toda su alma las canciones de príncipes, incluso si hablaban de la época en la que su padre lo era. Cuando recibió una llamada de Sun por su espejo mágico, lo que menos deseaba era escuchar a la antigua compositora real de Mewni cantar esa canción y ver el penoso espectáculo de marionetas que se movían para representarla porque sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar.

-Papá, esa es la peor canción que se haya escrito en ninguna dimensión. ¿De verdad tienen que componer una canción así sobre mí?

-Así es, Comet. El Día de la Canción es una tradición tan antigua como el propio reino. Por no mencionar que es tu presentación oficial como futuro Rey ante la gente de Mewni.

-Pero esa canción no dice nada auténtico sobre ti. Podrías poner cualquier nombre en lugar del tuyo y no habría diferencia alguna. ¿Por qué no Lux? ¿O Vegeta? ¿O Steven? -su tono de voz cambió a uno de burla- ¿A todos les gustan los animales y son líderes perfectos? ¡Hala!

Ante esa actitud, Sun resopló y se masajeó las sienes.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Comet. Los preparativos ya están iniciados y la nueva compositora real ya está de camino a la Tierra.

Con cara enfurruñada y después de un gruñido apagado, Comet respondió:

-Vaaaale.

-Y recuerda que al pueblo de Mewni le encantan las canciones de príncipes. ¿Te las podrás arreglar?

-Sí, Papá. -dijo mientras corría las cortinas del espejo para cortar la comunicación- Lo único que tengo que hacer es ignorar el problema hasta que desaparezca.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien llamó al timbre de la casa y Comet fue a abrir la puerta. Al otro lado había una mujer joven sonriente con pelo castaño rojizo y ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido ligeramente pomposo de colores azul y morado, un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y un diminuto sombrero con una gran pluma blanca. Su nariz era pequeña pero afilada, como el pico de un pájaro y sólo parte de su cabello estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros. También tenía un laúd enganchado a una cinta que rodeaba su espalda.

-Oh, pero si es la compositora. -dijo Comet con una emoción mal fingida.

-Buen día, Príncipe Comet. Soy Ruby y, como usted ha deducido, soy la compositora real.

Después de presentarse, Ruby tocó unas notas con su laúd y empezó a cantar:

 _ **Tenemos trabajo,**_

 _ **mas debo decir:**_

 _ **Conocerlo en persona**_

 _ **es todo un placer para mí.**_

 _ **Pues hoy...**_

Comet la interrumpió agarrando su laúd por el extremo para detener las cuerdas y le dijo:

-Para. Ya lo pillo, eres música. Venga, pasa.

Un poco impactada por el comportamiento de su príncipe, Ruby entró en la casa. Luego Comet le hizo una seña para que se sentase en el sofá del salón, donde Marcia se encontraba viendo la tele. Mientras tomaba asiento, dejó su laúd junto a ella, sacó una pequeña libreta del interior de su sombrerito y arrancó la pluma de éste.

-No se preocupe, Alteza, esto no debería llevarnos mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero conocer al ver...

-¡Oh, pero qué maleducado soy! -exclamó Comet con falso arrepentimiento- Ni siquiera te he ofrecido una bebida. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Agua, zumo, té?

-Eeem... Bueno... no rechazaría un té con menta. -respondió ella sin saber si debía sorprenderse en buen o en mal sentido de que el príncipe heredero quisiera servirle una bebida.

-¡Por supuesto! Marci es miembro del club del té del mes y aquí tenemos el mejor té con menta que se puede encontrar en la Tierra. ¿Verdad, Marci?

Comet no esperó a la respuesta de Marcia para entrar en la cocina. Marcia parecía querer ignorar el asunto que tenía su mejor amigo con la mujer que acababa de entrar en su casa y no apartó la vista de la televisión. Pero cuando Comet salió, sí que preguntó en voz alta:

-¿El club del té del mes?

Una vez en la cocina, Comet empezó a abrir y cerrar puertas, mover botes y tirar cubiertos. Lo único que quería era hacer ruido para que creyeran que estaba preparando el té. Hasta conectó la batidora.

-¡Uuh, qué rico va a estar este té!

Después de decir eso bien alto para que lo oyeran, abrió la ventana de la cocina y sacó la varita.

-Hechizo de nube. -susurró.

Nube fue convocado fuera de la casa y saludó:

-Hola, Comet.

-Hola, Nube. -respondió él mientras se subía encima- Sácame de aquí.

-Vale.

Comet guardó la varita y sacó su espejo portátil.

-Hey, Jonnah Banana. ¿Vamos al cine a ver La Liga de los Vengadores?

* * *

Muchas horas después

* * *

 _ **Príncipe Comet, ¿dónde puede estar?**_

 _ **La música bien se me da.**_

 _ **Mas si no termino, me van a matar.**_

Marcia estaba a punto de explotar después de tener que aguantar a Ruby durante tantísimo tiempo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Al ver quién estaba entrando, las dos se levantaron y exclamaron de alegría al mismo tiempo:

-¡Comet!

-¡Alteza!

-Ah, aún sigues aquí. -dijo Comet sonriente- Pues adiós.

-¡Por favor no se vaya, Alteza! -suplicó Ruby de rodillas- No puedo irme hasta haber terminado con lo que me han encargado.

-Y yo no volveré hasta que te vayas.

-Pero... ¿y su Día de la Canción? El pueblo de Mewni espera que yo interprete una canción sobre...

-¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡O te vas tú de esta casa o me voy yo!

-Oye, Comet. -intervino Marcia- Antes de volver a dejarme sola con ella durante mucho tiempo sin dar explicaciones, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer unas palomitas en la cocina?

-¿Eh?

-Tú, yo, cocina, ahora. -le dijo enfadada.

Comet la siguió hasta la cocina después de hacerle una señal a Ruby para decirle "te estoy vigilando". Al llegar, Marcia juntó ambas manos y le pidió:

-Por favor, haz lo que te pide. Lleva horas preguntando dónde estas mientras canta.

-Ni hablar. No quiero tener nada que ver con Ruby y con sus estúpidas canciones de príncipes. La canción de mi padre era empalagosa, falsa y anticuada. ¡Yo no soy así!

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. Si todo el mundo aquí sabe que no eres normal, más lo sabrán en Mewni.

-Aaw. Gracias, Marci.

Animado por el "cumplido" de su mejor amiga, Comet la abrazó y ella se lo devolvió. Se quedaron así unos segundos y él dijo:

-Nos está mirando, ¿verdad?

Marcia giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el salón. En efecto, Ruby los miraba sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Sí.

-Aarg. Muy bien, Ru-by. Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Tu, yo, mi habitación, ya.

Contenta porque al fin iban a ponerse a trabajar, Ruby siguió a Comet hasta su torre. Al llegar, ella tomó asiento y le dijo mientras volvía a sacar su libreta y a coger su pluma:

-Es todo un honor ser la compositora de su canción oficial, Alteza. Tengo varias ideas que estoy deseando mostra...

-Ruby, para. -interrumpió Comet- Sé que mi padre te ha ordenado venir, pero no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento, pero odio las canciones de príncipes. Objetivamente hablando, me dan náuseas. Son peloteos sobre principitos perfectos con aspecto perfecto que se dedican a salvar princesas inútiles o a sonreír sin motivo. Yo no soy así. Y también te diré que los compositores que las escriben, como tú, no hacen más que presionarnos a nosotros para que seamos tan perfectos como nos describís. Así que puedes volver a meter tu estúpida libreta en tu sombrerito, coger tu laúd y volver a Mewni, ¡porque no pienso ayudar a una música mediocre a escribir una canción mediocre!

La cara de Ruby no cambió lo más mínimo mientras Comet hablaba. Tampoco lo hizo cuando ella preguntó:

-Oh, ¿en serio?

-¡Sí, en serio!

Ruby se levantó.

-Muy bien. Pero yo también pienso que las compositoras anteriores eran mediocres. -mientras hablaba, su voz empezó a cambiar de tono, mostrando indignación- ¿Se ha parado a pensar que quizás yo también tengo mi opinión o mis propios valores? Vine a verle con la esperanza de hacer algo diferente a mis predecesoras. Quería escribir una canción sobre nuestro Príncipe en la que pudiese reflejar quién es en realidad. ¿Acaso los Mewmanos no tienen derecho a conocer a su futuro Rey? ¡Pero no, usted no quiere ayudarme a hacer mi trabajo! Pues como guste su Alteza. Cogeré la canción de su padre y cambiaré el nombre. Ya sabe, como lo haría una música mediocre.

Sin esperar a que Comet dijera nada más, Ruby sacó unas tijeras dimensionales.

-¡Ruby, espera!

Pero el arrepentimiento de Comet llegó demasiado tarde. Ruby ya había atravesado el portal y lo había cerrado detrás de ella. Se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho. Había prejuzgado a Ruby, dando por hecho que sólo quería escribir una canción cursi y estúpida sobre un príncipe que todo lo hacía bien. Quería disculparse con ella, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que estaría demasiado enfadada como para escucharlo. Así que decidió darle unos minutos.

* * *

Mewni

Estudio de música de Ruby

Unos minutos después

* * *

 _ **El Príncipe Comet**_

 _ **perfecto y sin igual.**_

 _ **En todo lo que...**_

Ruby estaba haciendo precisamente lo que dijo que haría, tomar la canción de Sun y cambiar el nombre. O al menos lo intentaba. Sin siquiera acabar el tercer verso, arugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo junto a todos los demás.

Cuando Comet llegó al estudio, vio que era una enorme sala circular con instrumentos musicales de todo tipo colgados en las paredes. Al fondo se encontraba Ruby, sentada frente a un órgano de cañones y rodeada de montañas de papeles arrugados.

-¡Es horrible! -gritó Ruby golpeando su cabeza contra las teclas del órgano- ¡Estúpida canción! ¡No sé ni por qué lo intento! -luego pasó de furiosa a estar al borde del llanto- Reconócelo, Ruby. Eres... tan mediocre como las demás. ¡Nunca llegaré a ser nadie!

Comet cogió uno de los papeles arrugados y pudo ver que en él tampoco había pasado de dos versos.

-Oh, así que eres una de esas artistas torturadas. Mola. Pero tienes un montón de papeles para simplemente cambiar el nombre de una canción que ya estaba escrita.

Al percatarse de la presencia de su príncipe, Ruby se dio la vuelta y usó todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar. Preparada para otro discurso hiriente le preguntó:

-¿A qué ha venido?

-Buenoo... Te dejaste tu estúpida libreta en la Tierra. Pero también quería decirte... ¿de verdad odias tanto las canciones de príncipes como yo?

-Sí, Alteza. Sé que podrían ser mejores y creí que yo podría hacer eso posible. Pero la actuación será mañana y no tengo nada para hacer eso posible. Si canto la canción de su padre, seré tan mala como el resto. Oh, ¿por qué dejaría los estudios de travogada? Ahora todo el futuro que me espera será cocinar maízurguesas.

-Ruby, nada es demasiado cuando tienes una varita mágica. ¿Por qué no convertimos esta absurda tradición en algo que merezca la pena?

* * *

Sala de estar del Castillo Dragonfly

Hace varias horas

* * *

-Y recuerda que al pueblo de Mewni le encantan las canciones de príncipes. ¿Te las podrás arreglar?

-Sí, Papá. -dijo Comet mientras cerraba las cortinas de su espejo, cortando la comunicación.

Sun suspiró. No estaba muy convencido de que fuera buena idea dejar a Comet lidiar sólo con algo como el Día de la Canción, pero había problemas más urgentes. Todos sus intentos por localizar a Luda habían sido infructuosos. Si no la encontraba pronto, la Alta Comisión de la Magia acabaría descubriendo que Glossaryck había sido secuestrada o peor, Luda podría convertirse en una verdadera amenaza para la que el reino no estaría preparado.

Empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje azul. Se quedó con una ajustada camiseta gris, los guantes blancos que siempre llevaba y unos vendajes que tapaban sus antebrazos. Rina, que había entrado mientras Comet estaba al espejo pero se había mantenido fuera del alcance para no interrumpir, le sostenía la capa negra con capucha que pretendía ponerse mientras lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Por favor, Sun. Si no puedo convencerte para que no vayas, al menos llévate algunos guardias contigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Rina. Nadie puede saber lo que voy a hacer. Además, ya he estado ahí antes. Es un lugar seguro.

-¡El Bosque de la Muerte Segura no es un lugar seguro! De hecho, ultimamente ya nada es tan seguro como antes en Mewni.

-Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

Miró a su esposa con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla mientras se quitaba la corona y la besó. Luego se puso la capa negra y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

-Cuida del castillo hasta que yo regrese.

Rina dejó la corona sobre una mesa de la habitación y volvió a preguntar:

-¿No puedes llevarte ni siquiera un guardia?

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que su marido ya no estaba en la sala. Rápidamente se asomó a una ventana. En un instante, Sun se había transportado de la habitación hasta el otro lado de los muros del castillo y cabalgaba sobre un guerricornio. Mientras galopaba, pudo oír los gritos de Rina desde la torre en la que ella aún se encontraba:

-¡Por lo menos avísame cuando llegues!

No tardó en llegar a la espesa vegetación del Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Era tan frondoso, que la luz del sol no atravesaba el follaje de los árboles. Oscuridad, plantas de aspecto amenazador, el sonido de depredadores alimentándose... Pocos eran los que se atrevían a poner un pié ahí. Aunque Sun no tenía ningún miedo, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. El peligro podía abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

Varias horas más tarde, algo perturbó a su montura. Habían llegado hasta un lugar donde había esqueletos de guerricornios tirados por el suelo. Ellos eran de las pocas criaturas lo bastante temerarias y sin ningún respeto por la vida propia como para adentrarse en el bosque y parecía que una manada entera había sido víctima de una enorme planta carnívora. La planta había detectado a dos posibles presas y abrió sus fauces, esperando pacientemente a que pasaran por encima. Un guerricornio salvaje ni se habría inmutado, pero Sun no montaba a uno salvaje.

-No te preocupes, podemos pasar.

Tras presionar la panza del animal con las dos piernas, éste aceleró y saltó. La planta cerró su boca, intentando devorarlos, pero fracasó.

Tan sólo tuvieron que cabalgar unos minutos más para llegar a su destino: una casa a medio destrozar con un enorme árbol que crecía con sus ramas y raíces atravesando algunas de sus paredes y ventanas. Sun desmontó y se acercó a la puerta, que en realidad eran un montón de tablones de madera mal clavados entre sí. Llamó con unos golpes y no tardó en venir alguien. Una de las tablas se movió, revelando lo que parecía ser una abertura para permitir la entrada del correo. Por ese agujero, dos enormes ojos amarillos miraban llenos de frustración a Sun.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó enfadada.

-Hola, Lady Bruda.

Los ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era el que había llamado a la puerta.

-¡Rey Sun! ¿Qué queréis?

-Necesito hablar con usted. Es muy importante.

-Apartaos. -gruño Bruda.

Sun dio un paso atrás y ella cerró el agujero por el que estaba mirando. Luego se pudo oír el sonido de varias cerraduras siendo desbloqueadas. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió hacia fuera, dejando ver a quien hablaba desde el otro lado. Era un monstruo ave como Luda, pero al mismo tiempo no era como Luda. Tenían el mismo pico, los mismos ojos y la forma de sus cabezas era idéntica. Pero Lady Bruda era como cinco veces más alta. Sus piernas aviarias eran mucho más largas y tenía los brazos cubiertos de plumas que formaban dos alas. Estaba vestida con un albornoz mal cerrado, que dejaba a la vista su ausencia de ropa interior, y llevaba una corona sobre la cabeza. Se incorporó con dificultad y preguntó de mala manera:

-Bueno, ¿vais a pasar o qué?

-Es que... está en medio. -respondió Sun con cuidado de no parecer maleducado.

-Ya me muevo. Buff.

Bruda dio un paso atrás, lo que provocó que se golpeara la cabeza con el marco de la "puerta" y su corona se cayera al suelo. Sun entró en la casa y luego Bruda salió y se quejó por lo bajo:

-Y ni me recoge la corona.

Cuando se metió de nuevo, volvió a golpearse la cabeza, perdiendo la corona una vez más.

-Querido, tenemos visitas. Más vale que estés presentable.

La casa tenía un aspecto tan lamentable por dentro como por fuera. Las paredes estaban llenas de grietas por las que se colaba la maleza del bosque. Las estanterías estaban inclinadas y había varios tirados libros por el suelo. Pero algunos muebles se encontraban en buen estado, así como los cuadros de otros monstruos ave que colgaban de las paredes. En una mesa junto a la chimenea, otro monstruo se levantó al oír las palabras de su mujer. Él tenía un aspecto algo menos descuidado que el de su esposa. Su pelo estaba más corto, su barba ligeramente afeitada y su albornoz estaba arreglado para que pareciera una túnica.

-¡Rey Sun, bienvenido! -dijo con un tono mucho más alegre y educado que el de su mujer- ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta visita?

-Lamento mucho las molestias, Lord Avarius. -dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño saco del interior de su capa- Les ruego que acepten esta bolsa de maíz.

-¿Maíz? -preguntó Bruda con desprecio- ¡No necesitamos maíz, gracias! Nos va muy bien.

-Pero quizás encontremos a alguien a quien le haga falta. -dijo su marido mientras cogía la bolsa- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os trae hasta nuestra morada?

-He venido porque su hija le ha robado un libro muy importante a mi familia.

-¡¿Mi hija?! ¿Cuál de ellas? ¿Cruda?

-Eeem... no.

-No sería Yuda, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Menuda?

-Tampoco.

-Bueno, diré toda la lista. Duda, Kuda, Muda, Tuda, Fuda, Zuda, Uda...

-No tengo ni idea de quiénes son.

-No será Derisa, ¡¿verdad?!

Lord Avarius miró enfadado hacia un sillón de la habitación que les estaba dando la espalda. Una cara se asomó desde el otro lado, mirándolos con mezcla de furia reprimida y miedo. Sun miró al monstruo durante un instante y luego respondió:

-No, no. Ha sido Luda.

Lord Avarius se sobresaltó al oir ese nombre y después le dijo:

-Ese nombre ya no se pronuncia en esta casa. No desde que ella y sus secuaces se apoderaron de nuestro castillo mientras estábamos de vacaciones. Aunque no es que esta casa no tenga su encanto.

-¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarla?

-Pues no. Ya sabéis, ha sido una gran decepción para nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? -intervino Bruda- Tuvimos muchos hijos y Luda siempre fue la más bajita. Ni siquiera salió en el retrato familiar.

Bruda señaló al cuadro más grande de la sala. En él se encontraban pintados ella, su esposo y varios hijos suyos. En la parte de abajo se podía apreciar un cráneo de dragón sobre una cabeza que salía cortada.

-Fuimos muy duros con ella para hacerla más fuerte. ¿Y cómo nos lo agradeció? ¡Destruyendo nuestro castillo y manchando nuestro apellido!

-Bueno, no siempre podemos elegir el camino que toman nuestros hijos. -dijo Sun- Pero si realmente no saben donde puedo encontrar a su hija, entonces debo marcharme.

El matrimonio acompañó a Sun hasta el exterior de la casa para despedirse. Él se montó de nuevo en su guerricornio y galopó en dirección contraria preguntándose dónde debía buscar a continuación.

Un rato después de abandonar la residencia Avarius, Sun se percató de que lo estaban observando. Redujo la velocidad de su montura, esperando que quien lo estuviese haciendo se mostrara. No fue así, por lo que Sun le dijo:

-Sé que estás ahí. No me hagas ir a por ti si sabes lo que te conviene.

Tras esas palabras, algo aterrizó como un rayo justo delante de él. Sin duda era una miembro de la familia Avarius. Tenía la cabeza redonda, los grandes ojos y el pico que los caracterizaban. Estaba vestida con un top blanco y unos pantalones negros. Se incorporó para mirar a Sun a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Soy Derisa, acabáis de estar en mi casa. -respondió ella con un tono mucho menos amenazador de lo que Sun esperaba.

-¿Por qué me sigues? -preguntó después de bajar de su guerricornio.

-¿Estáis buscando a mi hermana mayor porque queréis ayudarla?

-¿Ayudarla a qué?

-No está bien. Estoy preocupada.

-¿Me dirás dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Puedo llevaros hasta ella.

Derisa se dio la vuelta y se agachó, invitando al rey a subirse a su espalda.

-¿Eh? ¿Qu...Qué haces? -preguntó incomodado por lo inapropiado de su ofrecimiento.

-Debemos ir volando.

-Eeem... de acuerdo. Deja que me... ¡Uaaah!

Antes de que Sun tuviera tiempo de agarrarse bien, Derisa emprendió el vuelo. El rey tuvo que rodear su cuello con los brazos para evitar caerse. Cuando se elevaron por encima de las copas de los árboles del Bosque de la Muerte segura, el monstruo ave voló en dirección a unas montañas.

Tardaron un rato en llegar a la zona rocosa, donde los picos se alzaban por encima de las nubes. Derisa se posó sobre una de las montañas más altas, detrás de unas piedras tras las que podían ocultarse. Luego señaló a la más alta de todas y dijo:

-Ahí está.

Sun pudo ver que había un gran templo ruinoso en esa montaña, pero nada más. Sacó unos prismáticos del interior de su capa para mirar mejor. En la entrada del templo, Luda estaba removiendo el contenido herviente de un caldero. Un gran insecto salió de su interior, pero ella lo volvió a introducir golpeándolo con el mismo instrumento que usaba para mezclar el mejunje.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Sun al fijarse en el artiligio.

Era un brazo esquelético que sostenía una piedra. Coincidía con la descripción que Comet le dio de la varita que ella había conseguido. ¿Pero de dónde la había sacado? Una varita mágica no era algo que uno pudiera encontrarse tirado en una montaña. Cuando amplió la imagen que podía ver a través de los prismáticos, vio la media-estrella verde en la piedra. Sun no pudo evitar inspirar horrorizado. Era una revelación terrible. Luda no tenía una varita cualquiera, tenía un fragmento de la varita de Comet.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Derisa.

-Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Derisa no entendía por qué, pero aún así le hizo caso. Tras un rato de vuelo, volvieron al mismo lugar del que despegaron la primera vez. Sun no perdió tiempo en volver a montarse en su guerricornio, que seguía ahí esperándolo, y se dispuso a galopar camino del castillo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Derisa le preguntó:

-Entonces... ¿podréis ayudarla?

Cuando Sun la miró a sus grandes ojos redondos pudo ver una gigantesca preocupación en ella. Él sabía que debía detener a Luda porque podría volverse muy peligrosa. Pero ella sólo quería recuperar a su hermana.

-Yo... haré lo que pueda.

Y tras esas palabras, Sun se marchó galopando sobre su montura. Tenía que volver rápidamente al castillo. La situación era mucho peor de lo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Tardó unas horas en llegar. Ni siquiera había tiempo de avisar a su esposa de su vuelta. Fue directamente hacia una gran habitación con forma hexagonal. Mientras caminaba hacia la pared del fondo, dejó caer su capa al suelo. Allí había dos grandes cortinas. Sun hizo un gesto con las dos manos y se corrieron al instante, mostrando unas enormes compuertas de hierro con un gran diamante cada una. Las marcas de las mejillas de Sun empezaron a brillar y también lo hicieron las gemas de las puertas. En un instante éstas se abrieron, revelando lo que guardaban: una reluciente armadura plateada y blanca.

Sun empezó poniéndose los guanteletes que protegían tanto manos como antebrazos. Luego se puso las perneras, la coraza y, por último, un anillo dorado en la cabeza para proteger su frente y representar su corona. Y cuando cogió las dos espadas que también se guardaban en esa misma cámara, un grito de júbilo vino desde la entrada de la habitación:

-¡Cariño, has vuelto!

Sun se dio la vuelta con una cara muy seria sólo para ver cómo la alegría de Rina se convertía en desconcierto.

-¿Vas... a llevar eso al Día de la Canción de Comet?

Entonces Sun se percató de que Rina no llevaba puesto su vestido azul habitual, sino uno blanco mucho más elegante y ornamentado. Incluso su peinado estaba diferente. Normalmente su cabello era completamente liso y ahora tenía una serie de tirabuzones en las puntas.

-¡La canción!

Había estado tan preocupado y decidido a actuar que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Había pasado un día desde que se marchó. Y como estaba a punto de anochecer, la canción de Comet estaba a punto de ser interpretada delante de todo el reino. No podía irse ahora o todo el ambiente de normalidad que tanto le había costado crear se desvanecería en un instante. Sun se dio toda la prisa que pudo para quitarse su armadura y ponerse su traje morado para acontecimientos especiales.

El castillo ya estaba preparado para el gran evento. El gran portón del muro estaba totalmente abierto para dejar pasar a los súbditos a los terrenos interiores, donde un gigantesco escenario estaba preparado para dar el gran espectáculo que todos esperaban. Incluso había algún que otro mercader vendiendo merchandising de Comet.

Los dos reyes entraron a toda prisa en el balcón desde donde ellos también escucharían la canción. Éste tenía dos niveles con asientos en cada uno de ellos. En el nivel inferior, los asientos ya estaban ocupados por los invitados de honor, la Alta Comisión de la Magia (salvo Omnitraxus que sólo estaba presente a través de la bola de cristal que usaba para comunicarse). En la parte superior había un total de cuatro tronos y ellos ocuparon los dos que estaban a la izquierda. Cuando por fin tomaron asiento, Sun suspiró de alivio.

-Uff, bien. Hemos llegado.

-Hola a todos. Hola.

Desde el otro lado, Comet y Marcia también llegaron corriendo. Ambos se habían vestido y peinado para la ocasión. Comet llevaba un traje blanco con charreteras doradas, una capa grisácea, un cinturón negro y una pequeña corona. Por su parte, Marcia no llevaba coleta, sino que su pelo estaba suelto y liso. Ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco y azul celeste con farolillos en los hombros y unos guantes blancos que le cubrían los antebrazos. Se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban libres.

-Hola, Papá.

-Hola, rey.

-No te imaginas los problemas de vestuario que hemos tenido. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un vestido con farolillos en un centro comercial de la Tierra? Ah. Papá, tienes algo sobre la oreja.

-¿El qué?

-Un trozo de rama.

-Oh. Gracias, hijo. -dijo mientras se la quitaba- Comet, tengo que decirte algo.

-Sí, ya sé que un príncipe no puede llegar tarde. ¿Pero tú has visto el tráfico de la Avenida Real?

-Por favor, déjame acabar. Quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que las canciones de príncipes no te van y que yo puedo ser... muy severo contigo. Significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho igualmente y por eso estoy orgulloso.

Comet se quedó sin palabras durante un momento. Nunca pensó que algún día escucharía a su padre decir que estaba orgulloso de él.

-Gracias, Papá. Pero... deberías saber que... Ruby y yo nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer unos cuantos cambios... así que quizás no se parezca mucho a tu canción. Espero que eso no te disguste.

-Gracias por decirlo, pero confío en tu criterio.

-Ah, gracias. Bueno, nos hemos salido un poco del guión y...

Todas las luces se apagaron en ese momento y alguien empezó a hablar a través de un megáfono primitivo.

-A continuación Ruby, la compositora real de Mewni, en homenaje a la Familia Real...

Mientras hablaba, el telón del escenario se abrió, mostrando a Ruby bajo un foco, sentada en una silla sosteniendo su laúd. Después, otro foco iluminó toda la parte superior del balcón donde se encontraba la familia real y la gente aplaudió. A Marcia no le parecía que ella debiera ser iluminada por el foco, así que se inclinó y empezó a aplaudir también.

-Espero que te guste. -dijo Comet con una mezcla de expectación y miedo- Creo que te gustará, pero espero que te guste.

-... presenta la Canción de su Alteza, el Príncipe Comet Dragonfly.

Una marioneta caracterizada como Comet descendió de la parte de arriba del escenario y se hizo el silencio absoluto. Fue en ese momento en el que Ruby empezó a tocar música con su laúd y la marioneta a moverse al son de ésta.

 _ **Es su cabello del color del sol.**_

 _ **Sus ojos muestran su enorme tesón.**_

 _ **De gran valor goza**_

 _ **y de bondad rebosa.**_

 _ **El más aclamado de todo el lugar.**_

 _ **El alma de Mewni, Comet Dragonfly.**_

Sun sonrió al oír el tono suave y el estilo de la canción. La letra era distinta, pero la esencia era igual a la de la suya. Pero mientras que el rey se relajaba, la expectación y el miedo no paraban de crecer en su hijo.

 _ **Y bajo el oro, la seda y demás**_

 _ **se encuentra un joven gallardo y audaz.**_

 _ **Las fuerzas malvadas, que al acecho están,**_

 _ **se esconden de miedo cuando lo ven ¡LLEGAAAAAR!**_

Para sorpresa de todo el público, Ruby se levantó de su silla y estampó su laúd contra el suelo. Luego se arrancó su vestido azul, mostrando que llevaba uno totalmente diferente debajo. Era blanco con adornos dorados. La falda era más corta y sus brazos quedaban al descubierto. Desde encima del escenario cayó otro instrumento que parecía una fusión entre una guitarra eléctrica y una lira. A partir de entonces, la canción cambió radicalmente.

 _ **Hace magia con talento innato**_

 _ **y cual tornado va causando estragos.**_

 _ **Guerricornios y narvales lanza contra ti.**_

 _ **¡El trono ganará para ser Rey al fiiiin!**_

El ritmo se había vuelto mucho más rápido y alegre. Además una serie de focos llenaban de color el escenario mientras el decorado se movía, mostrando unas enormes letras luminosas que formaban el nombre de Comet.

 _ **Él es un rebelde. Es el mejor.**_

 _ **Como un rayo que impacta a todo color.**_

 _ **Como una tormenta tronará.**_

 _ **Un cometa que el cielo iluminará.**_

El publicó provocó una explosión de aplausos y vítores. Todos estaban encantados con lo que estaban viendo y oyendo. Incluso Rhombulus saltó de su asiento para gritar:

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi chico!

-Tú canción es todo un éxito. -comentó Sun satisfecho- Bien hecho, Comet.

-Síííí... Es que... aún no ha acabado. -respondió él con más miedo que otra cosa.

Los colores que inundaban el escenario desaparecieron y la melodía de la canción empezó a volverse menos alegre y más tétrica.

 _ **Tanto brillaba esta estrella fugaz**_

 _ **que pronto las envidias comenzó a despertar.**_

 _ **Tras la cruz del bufón una villana salió.**_

 _ **Él pudo ahuyentarla mas algo se perdió.**_

El nombre de Comet fue sustituido entonces por una enorme estatua de Luda que se movía para representar el momento en el que ella consiguió finalmente una victoria.

 _ **Glossaryck y su libro de hechizos**_

 _ **la malvada Luda consigo se llevó.**_

 _ **A sus padres él les dijo: furia no tengáis.**_

 _ **Los reyes se miraron y esta fue su reacción,**_

 _ **fue su reacción, fue su reacción:**_

 _ **No diremos nada, nuestro amor,**_

 _ **ni a los súbditos de Mewni ni a la Alta Comisión.**_

 _ **Mantener la paz nuestro objetivo es.**_

 _ **Un secreto real que vergonzoso es.**_

 _ **Un secreto real que vergonzoso es.**_

Los gritos y aplausos se transformaron rápidamente en silencio y en shock. Los ciudadanos y la Alta Comisión se quedaron impactados por semejante revelación. Y tras ver cómo sus esfuerzos habían sido destruidos, Sun miró a Comet.

-Comet. -él ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre mientras le hablaba- ¡Comet!

-Papá, ¿qué te esperabas? Te dije que no quería que me hicieran la pelota. Tenía que hacer lo que yo consideraba correcto. Mira la canción ha terminado, así que ¿por qué no pasamos página y...? Espera, ¿qué?

Aunque se suponía que la canción iba a terminar ahí, Ruby aún seguía tocando.

 _ **Un secreto más**_

 _ **hay que contar**_

 _ **de un hechizo de amor real.**_

De cada lado del escenario salió una marioneta. Una era la que se había visto al principio y que representaba a Comet. La otra tenía pelo castaño, sudadera roja y unos pantaloncitos negros. Comet soltó un pequeño grito y Marcia preguntó:

-Espera, ¿esa soy yo?

-Eeeem... Ruby no me dijo nada de esta parte.

Un foco iluminó a Comet y a Marcia y ambos se inclinaron para esquivarlo. Mientras tanto, en el escenario, la melodía había vuelto a cambiar y las marionetas se acercaban la una a la otra hasta que se cogieron de las manos. Luego se accionaron unos chorros de agua que formaban corazones al cruzarse.

 _ **¿Quién es la chica de la sudadera?**_

 _ **De nuestro Príncipe es la princesa.**_

 _ **No hay ni que explicarlo,**_

 _ **creo que está bien claro.**_

 _ **Pero quizás sea mejor que lo diga:**_

 _ **Comet Dragonfly ama a su mejor amiga.**_

 _ **Y su nombre es Marcia Díaz.**_

Marcia se quedó boquiabierta mientras Comet se tapaba la cara con sus manos. En el escenario empezó a salir más agua formando una cascada. Luego se proyectó una imagen de Comet y Marcia sobre un fondo con forma de corazón mientras Ruby terminaba de cantar.

 _ **¡Su eterno amoooooor!**_

La cantante jadeaba mientras toda la decoración de agua y luces desaparecía. El público se quedó unos segundos sumido en silencio. Pero cuando ese silencio se rompió no fue por aplausos ni abucheos sino porque todos empezaron a comentar entre ellos lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Eh, qué pasa? -preguntó Ruby- Ahora es cuando ustedes aplauden.

-¡El Rey nos ha mentido! -gritó furiosa una mujer de entre el público.

-¡Mentirosos!

-¡Técnicamente no ha mentido, ha omitido la verdad!

-¡Omisores!

Furiosos, los asistentes empezaron a arrojar de todo al balcón. Maíz, souvenirs y otros objetos eran lanzados como muestra de indignación. Ante eso, todos los que ocupaban ese palco corrieron al interior del palacio para resguardarse. Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, Comet miró por una ventana y luego dijo arrepentido:

-Papá, lo siento. No imaginé que ocurriría esto. Creía que querían saber quién es Comet Dragonfly.

-Pues, por lo visto, no es así. -respondió su padre en tono tranquilizador- Sólo querían creer que eras un Príncipe perfecto que se convertirá en un Rey perfecto. A veces, hijo, la verdad puede ser peligrosa.

-Con el debido respeto, Sun. -interrumpió Hekapoo sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado- ¡Ocultarnos esa información sobre Glossaryck y el libro de hechizos nos ha puesto en peligro a todos!

-¡Beeehehehehe!

-Eeeem... sí, lo que ha dicho la cabra. -añadió Rhombulus intentando quedar relativamente al margen.

-Puedo garantizaros a todos que mi intención...

-¡¿Cuál era?! -interrumpió Hekapoo otra vez.

-¡Lo tenía todo bajo control!

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a ocultarnos algo así?!

Sun y Hekapoo habían empezado una discusión verdaderamente intensa y eso sólo hacía que Comet se sintiese más culpable aún. Desvió la mirada hacia otra parte. Pero al darse la vuelta, vio a Marcia. Su cara de sorpresa no había cambiado lo más mínimo desde que oyó los últimos versos de la canción.

-Eeem... Entonces...

-Un segundo, Marci.

Comet se acercó a otra ventana y sacó la varita.

-¡Hechizo de Nube!

-Hola, Comet.

-Hola, Nube. Sácame de aquí.


	48. Estrellados

Los finales suelen traer consigo nuevos comienzos. Hay quien dice que lo segundo es lo único que importa. ¿Pero de verdad el final de algo tiene tan poca relevancia?

El curso escolar había terminado para los alumnos del Instituto de Echo Creek y, como todos los años, la familia Díaz había organizado una fiesta para celebrarlo. La casa estaba llena de estudiantes, comida, bebida, música... Todos comían, hablaban, reían y se lo pasaban bien. O casi todos. Marcia estaba quieta en mitad del salón sosteniendo un plato de nachos con queso y mirando a su alrededor.

-Hola, Marcia. ¿Qué haces?

Eso sí que era algo ante lo que ella reaccionaría. Miró a Jake y en vez de contestar a su pregunta y hizo otra:

-Jake... ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-Pues porque no ha pasado nada. -respondió mientras cogía unos nachos- Hmmm. Deberías comer algunos, están riquísimos.

-Quédatelos si quieres, no tengo hambre. Mi estómago está como en plan "bleagh". No sé si me entiendes.

-¿Es por tus padres?

Esa pregunta hizo que Marcia mirara hacia sus padres. Los dos estaban vestidos "de forma guay" e intentaban hacerse los modernos. Básicamente la peor pesadilla de cualquier estudiante de instituto.

-Está claro que eso no ayuda pero no. -inspiró profundamente- Es que las cosas se han puesto muy raras con Comet. Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes.

-Ah, ya veo lo que te pasa. Estás teniendo un momento Marcia.

-Eeem... sí. Supongo que podemos llamarlo así.

-¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas todo de camino a la cocina? Te escucharé mientras pruebo los perritos.

Jake agarró a Marcia de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina, aunque no llegaron a entrar porque los perritos no estaban listos. Se colocaron en una esquina y empezaron a charlar.

Mientras tanto, alguien bajaba de las escaleras. Era Comet y miraba a un lado y a otro buscando a Marcia. Por fin se había armado de valor para hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado durante el Día de la Canción. No soportaba más que las cosas estuvieran así entre él y su mejor amiga. Pero cuando la vio al lado de Jake, retrocedió. Luego se detuvo. No podía escapar eternamente. Inspiró y expiró antes de acercarse y saludarlos:

-¡Eh, hola!

-Hey, Comet. ¿Te lo pasas bien? -preguntó Jake.

-Oh, sí, estupendamente. -respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Genial. Tengo que ir al baño. Cuidame el vaso, Marcia.

-Eem... sí, claro.

Ahora que no estaba Jake, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar. Durante unos segundos, los dos amigos no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse el uno al otro. Finalmente, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Ah, perdona. Tú primero.

-No, no, no. Tú primero.

-Eeem... Estás muy guapa.

-Ah, sí... Es que... me he peinado.

-Buena charla, muchas gracias.

-Sí, gracias a ti, amigo.

Marcia levantó un puño para chocarlo pero Comet se lo agarró con la mano en su lugar. Los dos querían escapar de la situación tan incómoda en la que estaban y sonrieron forzosamente antes de salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

Comet llegó hasta la cocina y se sintió un cobarde y un estúpido. La tenía justo delante, era su oportunidad y la había dejado pasar sin hacer nada. Se castigó a sí mismo dándose una fuerte palmada en la frente y luego miró a la nevera. Ahí estaba colgada la foto del día en el que fueron juntos a pasar el día a la playa. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser sencillas como lo eran antes? Entonces no había tensión ni frases estúpidas. Había diversión y buenos momentos. Pero él no se sentía capaz de hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sacó su espejo y envió un mensaje: "Reunión urgente de amigos!". A los pocos segundos, una cabeza de pelo negro y con cuernos de cartón asomó por el otro lado de la encimera central.

-CometFan13, qué rápido has llegado.

-Es que llevo aquí todo el tiempo.

-Vale, -dijo sin inmutarse por lo siniestro que había sonado eso- vamos a esperar a los demás en mi habitación.

Poco a poco, todos fueron llegando. En un rato se había reunido unos amigos a los que Comet había convocado en busca de consejo. Cabezaponi, Jonnah, Kevin y CometFan13 formaban su grupo de apoyo. Por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue poner a todos al corriente de la situación.

-... y ahora Marci y yo ni nos miramos a la cara por culpa de la estúpida canción de Ruby. ¡Es peor aún! ¡Marci se cree que me gusta!

-Ya, pero... ella te gusta, ¿no? -dijo Cabezaponi en tono un poco pasota.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Eem... Bueno... puede que sí.

CometFan13 se emocionó al oír eso. Sonreía de oreja a oreja como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-¡Pero sólo como amiga!

-Oooh. -soltó decepcionado.

-Vale, puede que piense que es genial y todo eso, pero hay muchas otras cosas que me parecen geniales. La magia, luchar, los gatitos, los...

-Comet, calma tío. Te creemos. -dijo Jonnah intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. ¿Y si nada vuelve a ser como antes, Kevin? ¡¿Y si nada vuelve a ser como antes?!

-Tío, relax. A lo mejor os viene bien dejaros un poco de espacio. Fíjate en Kat y en mí. Hemos roto tres veces esta semana.

-Sí, haz caso a Kevin. ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta que dan los chungos del insti? -sugirió Jonnah- Dicen que es peligrosa.

-¡Ohohoho! -exclamó Cabezaponi- Venga, Comet, apúntate. Te encanta el peligro.

-Bueno, es cierto. Pero...

-¡Genial! ¡Vámonos!

Sin mediar palabra, Cabezaponi le agarró por la ropa con los dientes y lo llevó volando. El "grupo de apoyo" de Comet lo llevó hasta la fiesta, que se celebraba en la azotea de la tienda Shop & Slurp. Para él eso no era una mejora en absoluto. Frente a esa tienda él luchó junto a Marcia contra Luda y sus monstruos por primera vez. Fue en ese momento cuando nació su amistad. Estar ahí sólo le hacía pensar aún más en ella.

Cuando subieron las escaleras, todos se quedaron alucinados durante un segundo. Todo era música ruidosa y hogueras encendidas en bidones de metal. Una chica tenía un examen suspenso en la mano y gritó:

-¿"Ven a verme después de clase"? ¡Venga usted a verme ahora, profe!

Y tiró el examen al fuego. Pero no era la única. Todo el mundo echaba papeles a una de las fogatas. Deberes, trabajos, exámenes... Su destino ahora era arder hasta sus cenizas.

-¡Uuuuh, están quemando los deberes! -exclamó Cabezaponi encantado- ¡Qué peligroso!

-¿Eso es legal? -preguntó Comet.

Nada más hacer esa pregunta, un bombero se acercó con una manguera y extinguió la hoguera. Luego respondió:

-Tranquilos, es un incendio controlado.

-Esta fiesta mola, ¿no? -comentó Kevin- Mira, Jonnah se lo pasa en grande.

-¡Arded! ¡Arded! ¡ARDED! -gritaba mientras echaba más papeles al fuego.

-Sí...

-Venga, Dragonfly, tienes que soltarte un poco. ¿Por qué no tiras este examen de mates al fuego?

Comet no estaba convencido, pero igualmente cogió el examen clavado en el cuerno de Cabezaponi. Lo tiró a otra hoguera y luego dijo:

-Pues no he sentido nada. Gracias por traerme aquí, chicos. Pero es que no estoy para fiestas.

-Pero si te flipan las fiestas.

-Ahora prefiero volver a casa, Poni. Pero vosotros podéis quedaros aquí y disfrutar de vuestro incendio controlado y...

-¿Comet?

Se dio la vuelta al oír a alguien que lo llamaba. Era una chica con el pelo rapado de un lado y unos enormes ojos azules. Estaba tumbada en un coche hecho polvo y sostenía una keytar en las manos. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-¿Eres tú?

-Eeem... Sí. ¿Te conozco?

-Soy yo, Oskana. Me he cortado el pelo.

-¿Oskana?

A Comet le costó reconocerla, pero sin duda era ella. La chica que siempre se pasaba las tardes en el aparcamiento del instituto tocando música estridente con su keytar. Antes tenía el pelo mucho más largo y un flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y ahora estaba mucho más corto y dejaba a la vista sus preciosos ojos.

-No te vas a ir de la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Eeeem...

Comet no sabía muy bien qué responder. Cuando la vio por primera vez, quedó deslumbrado por ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que hacía meses que no pensaba en Oskana. ¿Estaba bien pasar el rato con otra chica cuando aún tenía asuntos que resolver con Marcia? Sus amigos le hicieron señas de que se dejara llevar y finalmente se decidió a quedarse.

* * *

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

Marcia había salido de la casa, necesitaba estar un rato a solas para pensar. Se sentía estúpida por la "conversación" que había tenido con Comet. Era el momento de arreglar las cosas pero se acobardó y aprovechó la primera salida fácil que se le presentó para huir. Tomó un sorbo de refresco y alguien le sorprendió por detrás:

-¿Qué mirabas?

-¡Ah! Oh... nada. Sólo estaba pensando en... cosas.

Jake había vuelto a pillarla desprevenida. Él le había dado buenos consejos en el pasado, pero se preguntaba si realmente debería pedirle ayuda a él.

-Pero si se ha acabado el curso. -luego le cogió de las manos y agitó los brazos- ¡Ya no tenemos que pensar en nada!

El movimiento de manos y el tono bobo con el que Jake dijo eso la hicieron sonreír.

-Pero si aún quieres pensar, pensemos en ti, en mí y en lo que vamos a hacer en verano. A ver, ¿qué estoy pensando ahora mismo?

-Eeeem...

-Venga, Marcia, léeme la mente. -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Imagina cuánto tiempo ahorraríamos si pudiéramos leernos la mente.

-Hmmm... ¿Quieres... que te bese?

-Pues, no. Quería compartir unos nuggets de pizza contigo. Pero ha sido un buen intento. -respondió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla- ¿Por qué no vas tú a por ellos mientras yo cojo algo más de beber?

Más animada gracias a Jake, Marcia fue a la cocina. Ahí, su madre estaba terminando de hornear una nueva tanda de nuggets de pizza.

-Hola, bienvenidos al mundo pequeñines. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? -preguntó al ver a su hija.

-Pues bastante bien.

-¿Y adónde se metió tu pareja?

-¿Jake? Ha ido a por bebidas mientras yo venía a por los nuggets.

-Comet, Marcia. Estaba hablando de Comet.

Con sólo oír ese nombre, el ánimo de Marcia volvió a estar por los suelos.

-Jake nunca hace nada malo, pero Comet... Jaja, él sí que se salta las reglas. No oí ninguna explosión ni ruidos de magia desde que comenzó la fiesta, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Pues... es que... las cosas están algo raras entre nosotros.

-¿Raras? ¿Qué puede haber de raro entre ustedes? Dos adolescentes viviendo en la misma casa, una chica y un chico... ¡Oh! -exclamó al comprender la situación- Bueno, si las cosas son raras lo mejor es hablarlo. Yo me siento genial hablando y ahora no tengo ningún problema.

-Gracias, Mamá.

-¡Y ahora vete!

-¿Qué?

-¡Largo, tengo que hacer más nuggets!

-Eeeem... De acuer...

-¡Largo!

* * *

Azotea de Shop & Slurp

* * *

Ahora que había accedido a quedarse en la fiesta, Comet se había sentado junto a Oskana en el capó de su coche.

-Bueno... Hace tiempo que no te veo por el instituto.

-Ya, es que lo dejé para dedicarme a la música. -respondió mientras se ponía de pié y encendía su keytar.

-Oh, ¿vas... vas a tocar eso ahora?

En lugar de contestar, Oskana empezó a tocar. Su clásica música ensordecedora sonaba en toda la fiesta. Tras unos segundos, hizo que su keytar diera vueltas a su alrededor, usando la correa como hula hoop. Comet tuvo que agachar la cabeza para no recibir un golpe. A las pocas vueltas, la correa se rompió y la keytar salió volando con la inercia. Oskana se quedó mirando en esa misma dirección y preguntó:

-¿Crees que acabará en Marte?

-Pues... me parece que Marte está demasiado lejos como para...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, no. Quiero decir que... sí. Puede que llegue a Marte.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Comet. Siempre has creído en mí.

Oskana le ofreció a Comet un puño para chocar, pero él admitió:

-Eso... siempre lo hago mal. Digo eso del... puño con puño.

-¿Qué dices? No puedes hacerlo mal. Tú haz lo que sientas.

En lugar de chocar el puño, Comet puso su mano encima de la de Oskana.

-¿Así está bien?

-S...Sí. -respondió ella sonrojada- ¿Y qué te cuentas?

-Oh... bueno. No sé si habrás visto mi vídeo en U-TV, pero tengo una varita nueva. Mírala.

-Ah. ¿Entonces dices cosas y sale magia de ahí?

-Sí, básicamente. Hasta he creado algunos hechizos propios. ¿Quieres ver alguno?

-Claro.

-Bueno, este no lo he practicado mucho. Si te explota el cuerpo, lo siento. Jejeje. -pero Oskana no se rió- Era... una broma de magia.

-Ah. Jaja.

Tras esa risa forzada, Comet cogió aire y lanzó su hechizo:

-¡Fuegos artificiales de gatitos!

Varios chorros de luz salieron de la varita. Cada vez que uno alcanzaba cierta altura, había una explosión pirotécnica multicolor de la que salían varios gatos. Todos los que estaban en la fiesta miraron maravillados los fuegos. O al menos hasta que los gatos les cayeron encima y empezó a cundir el pánico.

-Oh. Debería dejar de hacer gatos.

-Jajaja. ¿Por qué nunca habíamos pasado tiempo juntos?

-Bueno... yo suelo estar liado luchando con monstruos y esas cosas.

-Ah, sí. Con tu amiga, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Marta. Sí, tú siempre estás con Marta.

-Ah, te refieres a Marci.

-Sí. ¿Dónde está Marta ahora?

-Pues... como ahora está saliendo con Jake... tiene menos tiempo para estar conmigo.

-Bueno, yo no tengo planes para el verano. Podría ser una buena Marta.

-Ah... sí... Eeeem...

Comet no sabía cómo responder a eso. Pero por suerte, llegó una interrupción. Un sonido de sirenas se acercaban a la tienda. En unos segundos, llegó un grupo de coches patrulla. De su interior se bajaron varios policías, liderados por la mujer que había ido a la casa de los Díaz en dos ocasiones para acabar no haciendo nada.

-¡Atención, os habla la policía! -gritó ella por un megáfono con tono serio- ¡Más vale que eso que tenéis montado ahí sea un grupo de estudio!

-¡Nunca he leído un libro en mi vida! -respondió una chica de la fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Muy bien! ¡Pues voy a avisar a vuestros padres!

-¡Oh, no! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! -gritó la chica antes de tirarse desde la azotea sobre un colchón convenientemente colocado en el suelo.

-Vaya. -fue todo lo que Comet pudo decir a eso.

-Oye, Comet. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Quizás podamos pasar un buen verano juntos.

-Eeeem... sí... quizás...

-Llámame.

Unos meses atrás, eso habría emocionado a Comet al máximo. Oskana Greyson acababa de ofrecerle pasar el verano juntos. Pero ni eso ni el "buen rato" que habían pasado en la fiesta habían sido como él imaginaba. Cuando ella bajó las escaleras para salir de la azotea, Jonnah se acercó.

-Bien hecho, Comet.

-Sí, muy bueno. -coincidió Kevin.

-Así es como se hace. -añadió Cabezaponi.

-Gracias, chicos. Empiezo a pensar que este verano no va a estar tan mal.

-¡Es el inicio de algo nuevo! -exclamó CometFan13 mientras intentaba atrapar a todos los gatos.

-Sí. Pero aún me queda algo por hacer.

* * *

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

Para cuando Comet había vuelto, Marcia estaba comiendo nuggets de pizza con Jake. Ella tenía la boca abierta mientras él los encestaba.

-Hmmm. Qué ricos.

-Vale, ahora me toca a mí. Aaaahh.

Jake se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, esperando que Marcia lanzara una de esas delicias al interior. Pero fue justo en ese momento cuando Comet se acercó y dijo:

-Marci, ¿tienes un momento?

-¿Comet?

Como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que había a su alrededor, Marcia se acercó a él sin decirle nada a Jake. Luego los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Los dos rieron por ello. Luego Comet le cogió la mano y dijo:

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Él la condujo hasta las escaleras. Se sentaron en el primer peldaño y Comet empezó a hablar:

-Vale... Marci, sé que las cosas se han puesto algo diferentes...

-Muy diferentes.

-He querido hablar contigo de lo de la canción, pero me parece que nos hemos estado evitando.

-Sí... la verdad es que... yo sí que te estaba evitando.

-Ya... yo también. Supongo que... me entró el pánico. -empezó a balbucear como si estuviera al borde de un ataque de ansiedad- Tenía miedo de que... todo fuera a cambiar... que ya no quisieras ser mi amiga... y... ¡Echo de menos cómo era todo antes!

-Comet... yo también hecho de menos lo de antes. -contestó en tono tranquilizador.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eres mi mejor amigo. Pero... ¿es cierto... que yo te gusto?

-Eeeem...

Comet se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta conduciría a dos caminos diferentes. Si le decía que no, quizás todo podría ser como antes. Sólo tendría que reprimir lo que sentía por ella y permitir que fuera feliz junto a Jake. Pero el otro camino era muy incierto. Si confesaba, ¿qué sucedería? ¿Ella dejaría a su novio para estar con él? No, no parecía probable. Marcia había estado colada por Jake desde la guardería. ¿Por qué iba a olvidarse de él sólo para estar con Comet? ¿Y por qué iba Comet a obligarla a decidir?

-No, no lo es.

-Pero, la canción...

-Marci, eres mi mejor amiga. Sólo quiero pasar un verano genial con mi amiga.

-¿Entonces, amigos?

-Amigos.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo después de eso. Marcia se levantó y dijo:

-¿Por qué no olvidamos sin más el Día de la Canción?

-¿El Día de la Canción? ¿Qué es eso? Suena fatal.

-Jajaja. ¿Sabes? Nos merecemos un par de meses sin hacer nada de nada.

-Eso suena genial.

-Comet, eso es el verano. Y tienes razón, va a ser genial. -dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Sí... genial...

No hacía falta preguntarle adónde iba. Estaba perfectamente claro que volvía a junto de Jake. Parecía que todo había vuelto a su cauce normal, pero Comet no se sentía mejor. Eso fue lo que eligió, pero volvía a sentir que había tomado una decisión cobarde. No estaba de humor para fiestas, así que subió las escaleras para volver a su torre.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado. Alguien había abierto un portal en mitad de su habitación. Avanzó unos pasos para mirarlo de cerca.

-¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?

-Comet.

-¡Un demonio!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la varita en la mano para hacer frente al intruso. Pero al hacerlo, vio que el intruso era su padre, oculto en uno de los laterales de la puerta. Llevaba puesta su armadura y parecía haber vuelto de una dura batalla.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Basta con decir que corremos peligro y que debes volver a Mewni de inmediato.

* * *

Mewni

Templo de los monstruos

Hace una hora

* * *

Ratas de Mewni con muchísimo tiempo libre y más maíz que el que se podría contar. ¿Qué puede salir de ahí? Pues un concurso de comer. En el centro del vestíbulo del templo, una rata maltrataba su cuerpo zampándose una montaña entera mazorca a mazorca. Todas las demás chillaban, animándole a comer más. Pero todo se interrumpió cuando alguien voló la puerta.

Ese alguien era Rhombulus. Entró, pegó un gran salto y disparó rayos cristalizadores a diestro y siniestro. En menos de quince segundos, todas las ratas quedaron atrapadas en cristales. Luego el resto de la Alta Comisión de la Magia invadió el Templo. Sun, Lekmet, Hekapoo y Omnitraxus (que había adoptado una forma de calavera flotante) corrieron junto a ella hacia su destino, la habitación de Luda.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que buscar. Ellos conocían perfectamente ese templo. Abrieron el portón de golpe y pillaron a Águila regurgitando insectos para alimentar a Araña. Tras la mueca de asco de los asaltantes, las mascotas se lanzaron al ataque. Pero gracias a la rapidez de Hekapoo no hubo batalla. Él separó unas tijeras dimensionales en dos cuchillas que usó para crear un portal. El ave y el arácnido no pudieron frenar a tiempo para evitar atravesarlo.

-¡Levántate para morir!

Tras ese grito, Rhombulus corrió hacia la cama donde Luda permanecía profundamente dormida. La agarró y la lanzó al suelo antes de lanzarle otro rayo que sólo le cristalizó las piernas. Por supuesto, eso le despertó.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¡Por favor, no me quitéis los órganos! -luego se despejó un poco y reconoció a uno de sus asaltantes- ¿Rey Sun? ¿Qué estáis haciendo vos aquí? -preguntó apuntándole con la varita.

-Dame eso.

En lugar de responder, Sun le quitó la varita de la mano. Luego fue él quien hizo una pregunta:

-¿Dónde está Glossaryck?

-¿Glossaryck? Pues... ya no está.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no está? ¿Qué le has hecho?

-¡Yo no le hice nada! -replicó enfadada- Ella me enseñó un hechizo del libro y a la mañana siguiente no estaban ninguno de los dos.

-¡Mientes! Glossaryck no te enseñaría nada. Tú robaste el libro.

-¡Eh, eh, un momento! ¡Glossaryck dijo que el libro me pertenecía! ¡Eso no es robar! Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Glossaryck viene y se va cuando le da la gana.

-Eso es cierto. -comentó Rhombulus mientras Hekapoo asentía.

-Y supongo que es mera coincidencia que te hayas instalado precisamente aquí, en este templo en concreto.

-¿Y yo que sé sobre este sitio? Estaba vacío y lo aproveché. ¡Fuera hace frío! ¡Lo único que tengo de ropa es esta bolsa de patatas, por el amor al maíz!

-¿Y qué me dices de tu varita? Tiene un fragmento de la de mi familia.

-¡La encontré tirada y ni siquiera funciona ya! Si es vuestra, podéis quedárosla. Pero reconocedlo, no tenéis nada de lo que culparme.

-A ver, a ver. -interrumpió Rhombulus- Así no vamos a ninguna parte. Propongo pasar al plan B.

-Esperad, todavía no...

-Rhombulus tiene razón, hay que encontrar a Glossaryck.

Sun fue ignorado y el resto de la Alta Comisión siguió a Hekapoo. Sun iba a seguirlos, pero recordó una promesa que había hecho. Volvió a mirar a Luda y le dijo:

-He visto a tu familia.

-¿Mi familia? Dejad que os cuente algo sobre mi familia.

Luda pronunció esas palabras sin ocultar su gran desprecio. Los minutos siguientes los dedicó a hablar sobre una serie de historias sobre lo mal que la trató su familia.

-Oh, y luego, y luego, y luego cuando tenía 5 años, mi hermana Chuda y yo volvíamos del parque. Ella se paró junto a un viejo castillo quemado y dijo: "Bueno, parece que nuestra casa se ha quemado. Tendremos que dormir fuera."

-Sin duda lo has pasado muy mal, pero sé que Derisa te echa de menos.

La expresión de la cara de Luda cambió al oír el nombre de su hermana.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Está preocupada por ti. Y lo cierto es... que yo también.

-¡¿Preocupado por mí?! ¡¿Es que no lo entendéis?! ¡Perdí mi ejército, mi castillo, mi ropa y aún sigo aquí!

-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? No estás bien, Luda. Si me cuentas lo que te pasa, quizás pueda ayudarte.

Mientras Sun intentaba convencer a Luda para que abandonase el camino que la llevaba hacia su autodestrucción, el resto de la Alta Comisión recorría el templo. Hekapoo se desplazaba rápidamente de un sitio a otro abriendo portales, Omnitraxus atravesaba paredes y suelos, Rhombulus interrogaba a las ratas y Lekmet buscaba debajo de los escombros. Fue debajo de un alijo secreto de maíz donde la canciller encontró algo.

-¡BEHEHEHE!

Los otros tres acudieron rápidamente a su llamada. Lekmet tenía en sus manos el libro de hechizos de la familia Dragonfly. Se reunieron a su alrededor para abrirlo, esperando que Glossaryck estuviera en su interior. Pero sus esperanzas fueron frustradas cuando lo hicieron.

-¡Está en blanco! -exclamó Rhombulus.

-Entonces no es el auténtico libro de hechizos. -dedujo Hekapoo.

Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Alguien tenía que haberse tomado la molestia de crear esa falsificación para despistarles. Muy probablemente Luda estaba fingiendo no saber nada. Hekapoo creó otro portal por el que él, Rhombulus y Lekmet volvieron al dormitorio. Pero no podían creer lo que se encontraron ahí. Sun estaba inconsciente en el suelo con los ojos totalmente negros y Luda se reía con una voz diferente mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo verde. De pronto los huesos que formaban parte de su varita empezaron a cubrirse de carne. Ésta creció hasta envolver por completo la varita y la mano con la que Luda la sostenía, creando una nueva mano con una media estrella en la palma a la que le faltaba un dedo.

-¿Luda? -preguntó Hekapoo.

-Luda no está disponible ahora mismo. -dijo ella con la voz alterada- Pero podéis dejar un mensaje.

Justo en ese momento, Omnitraxus entró en la habitación atravesando el suelo. Formó unos brazos para chocar intimidatoriamente su puño contra la palma de su otra mano y dijo:

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de eso, peque...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza, Luda le disparó un rayo verde por su mano-varita. Cuando éste alcanzó a Omnitraxus, las partes astrales de su cuerpo desaparecieron, dejando únicamente su calavera con espadas-cuerno. Todo el cuerpo de Luda se cubrió de un aura del mismo color que su magia y empezó a levitar mientras se carcajeaba.

-¡Se acabó!

Rhombulus cristalizó sus manos-serpiente y Hekapoo separó las cuchillas de sus tijeras. Ella fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque intentando dar varios golpes. Pero su adversaria la esquivó con facilidad y la derribó con otro tipo de rayo mágico. Hekapoo fue después, ejecutando varios cortes rápidos. Él no fue esquivado, pero sus ataques fueron absorbidos por una barrera que salió de la mano-varita. El escudo se convirtió en un látigo que agarró al chico de fuego por un brazo y lo lanzó por los aires. Luego fue alcanzado por el mismo rayo que impactó contra Omnitraxus, dejando así a la Alta Comisión con sólo dos miembros en pié.

Pero eso no significaba que estuvieran vencidos. Rhombulus descristalizó sus manos y empezó a disparar cristales por sus bocas. Mientras ella distraía a su atacante, Lekmet se acercó a Hekapoo y puso sus pezuñas sobre él. Una luz empezó a cubrir su cuerpo y en un instante se recuperó por completo. Aún así, su situación no parecía mejorar, pues Rhombulus no tardó en caer de la misma forma.

Esta vez, Hekapoo decidió ser el señuelo mientras la canciller se ocupaba de su guardiana. No tardó en ser revitalizada por el mismo método. Pero Lekmet parecía agotada.

-¡No siga haciéndolo, Canciller! ¡Está perdiendo muchas fuerzas!

Mientras tanto, Hekapoo recurrió a crear un grupo de clones lo bastante grande como para rodear por completo a su oponente.

-¡A por ella!

Los dobles se abalanzaron al oír la orden, pero una explosión de energía mágica los repelió con gran facilidad y también alcanzó a Rhombulus y Lekmet. Cada vez que ella dejaba a alguien inconsciente, se hacía mucho más poderosa. Y ahora era capaz de disparar dos rayos al mismo tiempo, con los que neutralizó a Hekapoo y a Rhombulus.

La situación era desesperante. Lekmet era la única que quedaba, pero estaba débil y no tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pié. Pero al levantar la cabeza, vio que había caído muy cerca de Sun. Juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hacia él y usar su magia para revivirlo. Sun abrió los ojos y Lekmet le sonrió y le dijo:

-Be... he...

Y entonces, su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo mientras el rey no podía hacer nada salvo verla morir.

-¡Canciller, no!

Tras abusar de su poder para darle una nueva oportunidad de luchar, todo lo que quedaba de la canciller Lekmet era un pequeño montículo de polvo y uno de sus cuernos. Pero una voz que lo llamó por la espalda indicó a Sun que no tenía tiempo de llorar a su vieja amiga:

-Hola, Sun. Cuánto tiempo.

Sun se dio la vuelta y vio a Luda aún semi-congelada en un cristal de Rhombulus flotando y con los ojos brillando. Luego se fijó en la mano-varita, pues era una mano que jamás podría olvidar.

-¡Toffee!

No había tiempo para sorprenderse. Sun disparó magia azul por sus manos, pero Tofee la rechazó con magia verde antes de contraatacar. Él sabía que tendría que darlo todo si quería tener alguna esperanza de ganar esa pelea y adoptó rápidamente su forma de libélula. Levantó el vuelo para esquivar varios disparos de Toffe y volver a disparar desde otro ángulo, esta vez con seis brazos. Una nueva barrera bloqueó los ataques de Sun y se los devolvió. Afortunadamente, él logró evitarlos. Toffee hizo surgir unas enredaderas de su mano con las que atrapó a Sun y tiró de él hacia ella. Pero el rey formó una espada de luz con la que pretendía aprovechar ese impulso. Su ataque no alcanzó a su objetivo y Toffee creó su propia espada. Ambas chocaron con fuerza, pero la de Sun se hizo añicos y él se precipitó contra el suelo. Al haber absorbido las energías de los miembros de la Alta Comisión, Toffe se había vuelto demasiado poderosa. Sólo le quedaba una opción. Concentró una gran cantidad de energía mágica en una esfera y luego descargó todo ese poder hacia su enemiga. La explosión resultante fue tal que la mitad de la habitación se derrumbó, sepultando a Toffee debajo de una montaña de escombros.

Pero Sun sabía que no había tiempo para recuperar el aliento ni para revisar sus heridas. Eso no había acabado con ella. Recogió del suelo las tijeras de Hekapoo para abrir un portal de huida. Primero cargó con Rhombulus hacia el otro lado. Luego metió el polvo que quedó de Lekmet en su cuerno y también lo llevó hasta el portal. Después fue la calavera de Omnitraxus. Sólo faltaba poner a salvo a Hekapoo, pero al mismo tiempo que Sun llegaba hasta él, Toffee logró salir de debajo de las piedras. El rey disparó a unas columnas para provocar otro colapso que le diera más tiempo. Pero a pesar de ello, Toffee no parecía tener intención de perseguirlo. Simplemente levantó su mano-varita y dijo:

-Dile a Comet que quiero mi dedo.

Sun atravesó el portal junto a Hekapoo y lo cerró. Había logrado escapar hacia el Castillo Dragonfly junto a lo que quedaba de la Alta Comisión de la Magia pero no estaban a salvo, nadie lo estaba. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la amenaza que Toffee había lanzado sobre su hijo.

* * *

Tierra

Habitación de Comet

Unos momentos después

* * *

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Basta con decir que corremos peligro y que debes volver a Mewni de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

-Me temo que no tienes elección, hijo.

-¡Primero me mandaste aquí sin que yo tuviera elección! -contestó indignado- ¡¿Y ahora me dices que tampoco puedo elegir irme?!

-Comet, no lo entiendes.

-¡Papá, he aprendido que en la Tierra puedo elegir! ¡Elegí arreglar las cosas con Marci!

-Comet.

-He elegido que me gusta Oskana... creo.

-Comet.

-¡Y al parecer, hay una cosa llamada verano en la que no tienes que ir al instituto!

-Comet.

-¡Así que elijo quedarme aquí...

-¡Comet!

-... y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión!

-¡COMET!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Toffee ha vuelto.

Las pupilas de Comet se dilataron. Su boca enmudeció durante un instante. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se encontró con su cama y se sentó en ella diciendo:

-No... no, no, no, no, no... No.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era la foto del día de playa que pasó junto a Marcia. Si Toffee había regresado, no podría pasar el verano con ella. La última vez, la mujer lagarto la secuestró y estuvo a punto de matarla con tal de llegar hasta él. No podía permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir.

-Lo siento, Comet. Pero... tienes que irte.

Comet tomó aire y dijo en tono calmado:

-Dame un momento.

Comet salió de su habitación y fue hacia la fiesta. Desde la parte de arriba de las escaleras podía ver a la gente que se lo pasaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo evitando lo que estaba a punto de hacer porque sentía que las cosas solo podrían ser peores si lo hacía. Pero todo había cambiado. ¿Y si era su única oportunidad? Seguro que llegaría el día en que se arrepentiría para siempre si no lo hacía en el que podía ser el último momento.

-¡MARCI!

Tras ese grito, toda la atención se centró en Comet. Marcia caminó hacia él hasta quedar al pié de las escaleras.

-¿Comet?

-Marci, tenemos que hablar. Una última vez.

-¿Te pasa algo? Has gritado un montón. Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que ha pasado algo y no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Que no tienes tiempo? Si tenemos todo el verano.

-Mira, Marci, no sé como decirte esto porque eres mi mejor amiga...

-¿Sí?

-... y eso hace que sea muy raro...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-... porque es... es... ¡es cierto que me gustas!

A todos los presentes se les cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa. A los estudiantes, a los padres de Marcia, a los amigos de Comet... CometFan13 incluso llegó a desmayarse. Marcia simplemente se quedó callada con ambos ojos abiertos como platos.

-No quería reconocerlo porque sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo y... pensé que... si fingía que no, se me pasaría. Pero no ha sido así. Tengo que irme de la Tierra, tal vez para siempre. No podía irme sin decirte la verdad.

-Eeeh... Yo... Eeeh...

-¡Adiós!

Comet echó a correr en ese momento. No quería oírlo. No quería oír que era cierto que Marcia no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Comet!

Lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho seguía resonando en la cabeza de Marcia. Era demasiado como para procesarlo. ¿Pero cómo podía soltar semejante bomba y luego irse corriendo? Y lo que había dicho después... ¡No podía ser cierto! Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Comet, ¿qué quieres decir?! ¡No puedes...!

La visión que tuvo al abrir la puerta hizo que se sintiese como si su alma pesara una tonelada. Las armas tiradas por doquier, la gran cama de lujo, el espejo mágico, los pisos superiores... Todo había desaparecido. La habitación había vuelto a su aburrida forma anterior, a ser un simple cuarto más en la casa de los Díaz. Salió corriendo para mirar desde fuera. Pero ya no había ninguna torre sobresaliendo de su hogar.

-...irte.


	49. De vuelta en Mewni

Un dato curioso sobre la noche: puede ayudar a relajarse o a aumentar la tensión. Cuando uno se acuesta en su cama para dormir hasta que llegue el día siguiente es un momento de descanso que no sólo es placentero sino que es saludable. ¿Pero y si un ruido inesperado nos interrumpiese en ese momento? Seguro que más de uno entraba en pánico.

-¿Has oído eso? -preguntó Allen.

-Sí. Deberíamos llamar a la policía, querido.

-Bah. ¿A la policía? Pásame el hierro 9. Si hay algún intruso, le enseñaré que en esta casa sólo hay una ley que valga: la ley de Papá.

Armado con su palo de golf, Allen bajó las escaleras de su casa seguido por Raquel. El ruido que habían escuchado procedía de la cocina y ahí se dirigían en mitad de la oscuridad. Al llegar, Allen agarró su arma con fuerza y encendió la luz. Pero eso sólo sirvió para comprobar que no había amenaza alguna. A menos que alguien pudiese considerar una amenaza a una adolescente deprimida con la mitad de su cara hundida en un bol de gachas. Sobre la mesa también estaban su radiocasete y uno de los cachorros-láser. El animalito pulsó el botón "play" del aparato y éste empezó a reproducir una música de tono muy triste.

-Marcia, son las tres de la madrugada. -dijo su padre preocupado.

-¿Ah, sí?

La voz de Marcia sonaba sin vida, como si ya no le importara nada. Levantó la cabeza y el cachorro empezó a lamerle la cara.

-Cielo, ¿qué haces levantada?

-Nada. -respondió antes de coger a la perrita que le lamía la cara- Marcia Díaz, para. Estamos tristes, actúa como tal.

-Yo me encargo de esto.

Allen se acercó a Marcia, desconectó la música y cogió a la cachorrita. Luego señaló a las decoraciones de la fiesta de fin de curso y dijo:

-Tal vez sea hora de quitar los globos, cariño.

-¡Papá, no! ¡Es muy pronto! ¡¿Y si Comet vuelve?! -volvió a conectar el radiocasete- No quiero que note ningún cambio.

-Oh, cielo. Sé que es muy duro para ti, pero... Raquel, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Con el auricular junto a la oreja respondió:

-Llamar a la Línea Caliente del Adolescente Triste.

-He dicho que yo me encargo. -repitió mientras apagaba la música otra vez- ¿Qué tal están esas gachas?

-Saben a soledad y a vacío. Papá, ¿se puede ser adicta a llorar?

-Bueno, si no te gustan, ¿qué tal unas Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche?

-Pero... ¡esos eran sus cereales favoritos!

Marcia pegó su frente a la mesa y rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos. Luego volvió a poner la música y subió el volumen.

-Te prepararé un bol.

-Ya he buscado la caja pero no la he encontrado.

* * *

Mewni

En algún lugar del Bosque de la Muerte Segura

Al mismo tiempo

* * *

-Está en la alacena, detrás de la comida de los perros.

-La escondí muy bien.

-Detrás del pienso.

-Si no escondía la caja, Comet se los comía todos. Y ahora no están ni Comet ni los cereales.

-¡Están detrás del pienso, Marci! ¡No seas tan melodramática!

Comet observaba la tristeza de Marcia a través del Ojo que Todo lo Ve. Él estaba metido en una carroza llena de armas, útiles de supervivencia y comida de emergencia. Quería saber si su mejor amiga lo echaba tanto de menos como él a ella. Hasta llevaba una sudadera suya con las mangas atadas alrededor del cuello.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable cuando estás triste?

Comet anuló el hechizo y el círculo de fuego oscuro que mostraba lo que quería ver se desvanecieron. Luego agarró una de las mangas de la sudadera y se la acercó a la nariz. Pero tuvo que alejar la manga con una mueca de asco.

-¡Puaj, qué asco! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Marci lavó esto?

-Comet, guarda silencio. -dijo su padre desde el exterior- Podrían estar escuchando.

El rey y el príncipe heredero de Mewni viajaban a toda velocidad por un camino señalizado por cristales luminosos flotantes que atravesaba el bosque. Sun llevaba las riendas del guerricornio que tiraba del carruaje y Comet viajaba dentro.

-Lo siento, Papá. -respondió después de abrir la puerta.

-No pasa nada. ¿Cómo va la Alta Comisión?

Comet giró la cabeza para mirar la parte de atrás de la carroza. Ahí era donde estaban atados los miembros de la Alta Comisión de la Magia, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Todos flotaban como si fueran globos de feria. Los ojos de Hekapoo, de las manos-serpiente de Rhombulus y el cristal de su cabeza se habían teñido por completo de un negro vacío y Omnitraxus seguía siendo una calavera sin cuerpo astral.

-Eeeem... Sí, van bien. Aunque aún siguen estando inconscientes. -luego se fijó en un nido de pájaros que por algún motivo estaba en la cabeza de uno de ellos- Oh, parece que Hekapoo va a ser tío. Papá, ¿cómo vamos a devolverlos a la normalidad?

-Una vez hayamos llegado al santuario, el pozo de magia los sanará.

-¿Y nos reuniremos allí con Lekmet?

-Sí... allí nos reuniremos con ella.

Sun acababa de mentir a su hijo y miró el cuerno que contenía el polvo que había dejado atrás la canciller tras su muerte sintiéndose culpable.

-Vale, genial. ¿Qué le pasa a tu guerricornio?

Sun miró al frente preguntándose de qué hablaba Comet. Vio que la bestia que tiraba de la carroza estaba jadeando de agotamiento. A los pocos segundos se esfumó, dejando únicamente sus herraduras. La carroza avanzaba descontrolada por la inercia que aún conservaba.

-Papá, ¿qué pasa?

-Algo va mal con la magia. Se debilita y luego desaparece.

Mientras el rey hablaba, sus palabras quedaban demostradas. La carroza primero quedó reducida a un carro propio de un campesino, luego a un carretillo de juegos y por último desapareció como el guerricornio. Aún conservaban algunos víveres y los cuerpos flotantes de la Alta Comisión, pero ya no tenían transporte.

-Tranquilo, hijo. Todo irá bien mientras tengamos las señales mágicas para guiarnos.

Pero como si el universo quisiera llevarle la contraria, los cristales luminosos desaparecieron en ese preciso instante. Suspiró frustrado y dijo:

-Acamparemos aquí.

El primer paso para montar el campamento era encender una hoguera. Tras recoger algunas ramas para quemar, Sun se concentró para prenderles fuego con su magia. Pero era inútil. Su magia también empezaba a fallar y su mano parecía un mechero estropeado.

-Permíteme.

Comet sacó la varita y ésta empezó a brillar con luz verde.

-¡No, está corrupta!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices por la luz verde? Tranquilo, le pasa constantemente. A Glossaryck nunca le importó.

-Glossaryck no está aquí... y probablemente no vuelva nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Toffee tiene a Glossaryck y tu varita está contaminada por su magia. La luz con la que brilla tu varita ahora es la misma que vi mientras luchaba contra ella. No haremos magia, nos limitaremos a encender la hoguera y a dormir. Mañana seguiremos nuestro camino hacia el santuario.

Sun se acercó a uno de los baúles que conservaban y lo abrió para buscar algo que les pudiera servir.

-Por aquí tiene que haber algo que nos sea útil. -sacó una mazorca de maíz con una nota y la leyó- "Te echo de menos maíz que nunca." ¿Pero qué ha metido aquí tu madre?

Sacó una muñeca de trapo con la forma de Rina y un abanico con una foto suya con su ropa de caza tumbada en el suelo y lanzando un beso. Sun se llevó una mano a la frente y luego cerró el baúl. Al hacerlo, vio que Comet estaba frotando uno de los palos contra otro a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Encendiendo una hoguera.

Justo después de la respuesta de Comet, el palo se prendió y él lo añadió a la leña para que se quemara.

-¿Te enseñó eso tu madre?

-No, fue Marci. Ella me enseño mucho: deprimirme, autocompadecerme... Vamos, lo que hace un adolescente. Ahora es lo único que me queda.

Sin previo aviso, Sun se acercó rápidamente a la hoguera y la pisó hasta apagarla.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡Si has sido tú el que...!

Su padre le hizo un gesto para que no hablara y luego señaló hacia la espesura del bosque. Así Comet pudo oír unos pequeños chillidos que venían de la misma dirección en la que señalaba Sun. Los dos fueron a hurtadillas hacia allí. Ocultos tras un matorral pudieron ver a un grupo de cuatro ratas que olisqueaban y miraban en varias direcciones.

-Parecen un simple grupo de exploración. -dedujo Sun- Será mejor dejar que...

El rey no terminó su frase. Comet había logrado dar un rodeo y colocarse cerca de las ratas sin ser descubierto ya que las cuatro parecían haber encontrado un olor desconcertante en un punto del suelo. Sacó la varita y le hizo una seña a su padre para llamar su atención. Sun respondió con un gesto de que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando hacer. Su hijo le ignoró, pero cuando la varita empezó a emitir el brillo verde, él salió del escondite gritando:

-¡Comet, no!

Por supuesto, las ratas se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que estaban rodeadas y empezaron a huir. Tras un suspiro de fastidio, Comet cogió un palo largo del suelo y les cortó la ruta de escape.

-¡Golpe de palo!

Con ese ataque, Comet lanzó por los aires a una de las ratas. Una lo rodeó para atacarle por detrás al mismo tiempo que otra, pero él logró rechazar ambos golpes y derribarlas. La cuarta intentó un simple ataque frontal pero sufrió el mismo destino que la primera. Pero ésta ya se había recuperado y agarró la cola de su compañera para usarla a ella como arma. Comet hizo girar su palo de forma intimidante y la rata le lanzó a su compañera-arma. Usando el palo como un bate, Comet la golpeó, cambiando su trayectoria hacia la última rata que quedaba en pié.

-¡Sí! ¡Toma ya!

-¡Comet, tenemos que irnos inmediatamente! -dijo Sun nada contento por la victoria de su hijo- ¿Cómo has podido cometer semejante estupi...?

De nuevo, algo llamó la atención de Sun, impidiéndole acabar su frase. Y una vez más era algo que empeoraba su situación. Una de las ratas no estaba inconsciente y había llegado al campamento. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ganar en combate, así que decidió fastidiarles para vengarse.

-¡La Alta Comisión!

La rata había deshecho los nudos de las cuerdas que ataban a los miembros de la Alta Comisión a un tronco caído y ahora flotaban a la deriva. Sun y Comet tuvieron que salir corriendo tras ellos, aunque Comet no desaprovechó la oportunidad de agitar el puño. Corrían tan rápido como podían pero los cuerpos se elevaban cada vez más y resultaba imposible alcanzar las cuerdas que tenían. En un momento, ya estaban a tal altura que el follaje de los árboles no permitía verlos. Unos segundos después llegaron a un claro.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Sun casi muerto de preocupación.

-Están ahí. -respondió Comet con tranquilidad.

El príncipe señalaba a un imponente árbol gigantesco cubierto por grandes lianas llenas de espinas. Había un montón de esqueletos enredados en ellas. Algunos eran esqueletos de mewmanos y otros de algunas bestias que vivían en el bosque.

-Parece que nos toca escalar. -dijo Comet sonriendo.

-Sí... -respondió Sun enervado.

Ya incluso antes de llegar a las raíces, tuvieron que empezar a abrirse camino entre espinas. El rey no pudo evitar refunfuñar de puro fastidio por lo bajo:

-Nunca escucha a su padre...

-¡Agh! A ver, Papá. ¿Qué problema tienes ahora?

-El problema es que tu imprudencia nos ha puesto en peligro. -respondió mientras se agarraba a una rama para escalar.

-¡Oh, venga ya! Sólo es un poco peligroso.

Durante la subida, Comet se fijó en uno de los esqueletos enredados. Llevaba un gran sombrero negro del que salía una pluma decorativa. Parecía propio de un capitán o de un explorador. Lo cogió, se lo puso y con un tono de voz profundo dijo:

-He estado en peores apuros. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta del esqueleto. Pero la de su padre tampoco fue muy elocuente. Eran más unos ruidos con la boca que palabras. Cuando miró, vio que Sun había sido capturado por las lianas y estaba atrapado.

-¡Papá!

Comet fue rápidamente a ayudarlo y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. A los pocos segundos, las enredaderas se rompieron y Sun volvía a ser libre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Cojamos a la Alta Comisión y larguémonos de aquí.

-Vale...

Arrepentido por lo que acababa de pasar y por el tono serio de las palabras de su padre, Comet dejó el sombrero donde lo encontró.

Tras varios minutos escalando y evitando que la vegetación los capturara, llegaron a la copa, donde las cuerdas de los miembros de la Alta Comisión se habían enganchado. No tardaron ni un minuto en desatarlos. Luego miraron a su alrededor. Al otro lado del árbol había un lago de aguas cristalinas. Parecía un remanso de paz en mitad del caos y del peligro que siempre acechaban en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Era como si todas las bestias y plantas evitasen ir a ese sitio.

-¡El santuario! -exclamó Sun.

Nada más bajar del árbol, habían llegado a su destino. Caminaron hacia la orilla del lago. Allí había un gavial azul durmiendo sobre la arena.

-Jeje. ¿Es el guardián del santuario?

-No, es el guardián de la puerta.

-¿Eso no es de un juego de cartas de la Tierra?

Sun se acercó al cocodrilo y este se despertó. Pero no parecía tener ninguna intención de atacarlos. Una vez captada la atención del reptil, el rey pronunció:

-Bwah.

-Bwaaah.

-Bwah.

-Bwaaah.

Al ver a su padre intercambiando ruidos con un gavial no pudo evitar susurrar:

-Ha perdido la cabeza.

Unos segundos después, el reptil se arrastró hacia el lago y se sumergió. Tan pronto se perdió de vista bajo la superficie, unas burbujas empezaron a formarse a varios metros de distancia de la orilla. Luego emergieron un grupo de cocodrilos idénticos al de antes amontonados unos encima de otros. Se elevaron cada vez más hasta que se pudo apreciar que lo que ascendía no eran ellos, sino un edificio. Cuando éste terminó de emerger, los reptiles se quitaron de encima. Tenía el tamaño de una casa grande con paredes circulares y una cúpula de cristal como techo. Frente a la puerta de entrada, un camino de rocas también subió desde el fondo del agua hasta la superficie.

-¡Bwah! -exclamó Comet impresionado.

Sin perder el tiempo, padre e hijo entraron dentro del santuario. La puerta conducía a un corto pasillo en arco con las paredes y el techo grabados. Al otro extremo había un gran jardín interior. Pero lo que había dentro no se comparaba con lo que había fuera. El mero hecho de estar ahí dentro llenaría a cualquiera de paz y serenidad, mientras que la vegetación del bosque producía el miedo y la ansiedad. En el centro había un estanque en el que flotaban varios nenúfares enormes y en el centro del estanque se levantaba una torre. Pero el santuario tenía algo muy característico. Se mirara a donde se mirara, uno siempre veía la cara de Glossaryck. En los grabados del pasillo, en las estatuas del jardín...

-¡Hala, cuántas Glossaryck!

-Sí, los Reyes de Mewni han venido a este santuario desde hace generaciones.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Antes de responder, Sun se acercó a lo que parecía ser una válvula que sobresalía de un pequeño altar de piedra. Tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza para girarla. A medida que lo hacía, tres enormes flores de loto emergieron del estanque y se abrieron.

-Ahora pon a la Comisión en sus vainas para reanimarlos.

Comet asintió y ató a cada uno de los miembros de la Comisión a las flores. Una vez todos estuvieron en posición, las flores se cerraron.

-Bien, voy a abrir el manantial. Apártate.

Sun volvió a girar la válvula. Esta vez, se desplegaron unos canalones desde la torre del centro para que algo se vertiera en el estanque.

-Oye, Papá. ¿Eso tiene que ser tan negro y pringoso?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Alertado por la pregunta de su hijo, Sun giró en el otro sentido para detener el proceso. Lo que debía caer por los canalones tenía que ser líquido y dorado. Preocupado, subió las escaleras de caracol de la torre para mirar en el pozo que había en la parte superior. La sustancia que burbujeaba en su interior era tal y como Comet la había descrito. Él tambien subió a mirar y dijo:

-Uy, tengo la impresión de que no.

-¡Es peor de lo que me temía!

-Eeem... ¿Papá?

Desde que iniciaron el viaje, Sun tenía la esperanza de que la situación mejoraría cuando llegaran al santuario y reanimaran a la Alta Comisión. Pero ahora se había encontrado con que eso era imposible. Bajó de la torre acompañado de su hijo y declaró:

-Debemos pasar al Plan B.

-De acuerdo, Plan B. ¿Y en qué consiste ese Plan B?

-Hablaremos de eso cuando nos hayamos instalado. Ese arañazo de tu brazo tiene muy mala pinta. Te lo hiciste mientras subíamos a ese árbol, ¿no? Hay que arreglar eso primero.

Sun cogió la sudadera de la espalda de Comet y le arrancó una manga.

-¡Papá, no!

-Comet, por favor. Ya está hecha jirones de todas formas.

Sun usó la manga arrancada para vendar el brazo de Comet.

-Papá, ¿cómo vamos a reanimar a la Alta Comisión si el manantial no funciona?

-No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora. Este santuario está muy bien oculto.

Mientras respondía, caminó hacia lo que aparentaba ser un gran arbusto. Pero cuando Sun apartó la cortina de hojas que lo cubrían, se reveló que era una máquina expendedora. Estaba llena de toda clase de comestibles basados en maíz. Mazorcas, sirope de maíz, agua de maíz, patatas de maíz...

-Bien, ¿quieres maíz cremoso o crema de maíz?

-¿Qué?

-Para comer, Comet. Aquí han venido generaciones de nuestra familia en momentos de peligro. Estaremos a salvo el tiempo que haga falta. ¿Tienes cambio, por cierto?

Comet no podía creer lo que acababa de oír y sus palabras se llenaron de enfado.

-¡¿Nos vamos a esconder?! ¡¿Ese es tu Plan B?! ¡Pues el Plan B da asco!

-¡Mi prioridad ahora mismo es protegerte!

-¡No he dejado atrás mi vida para que tú te rindas! ¡Busquemos a esas ratas, sigámoslas hasta Toffee y acabemos con esto!

-No haremos tal cosa. No podríamos hacerlo ni aunque contáramos con la ayuda de la Alta Comisión.

El enfado de Comet se convirtió en una gran furia al oír eso. Si eso era verdad, entonces su padre no había tenido intención de luchar contra Toffee en ningún momento.

-Me has mentido. ¡¿Sobre qué más me has mentido?! ¡¿Lekmet no se reunirá con nosotros?!

-¡Lekmet está muerta, Comet! ¡Y nosotros podemos correr la misma suerte! ¡Toffee no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir esto!

De un pequeño saco que colgaba de su cinturón, Sun sacó un frasco de cristal. En su interior había un dedo escamoso de color verde grisáceo que Comet reconoció.

-¡¿Cogiste eso de mi armario?! ¡¿Y lo vas llevando por ahí?!

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que debemos quedarnos.

-¡No! ¡No pienso esconderme aquí hasta ser viejo como tú! ¡Esto tiene que significar algo! -dijo señalando a su varita que empezaba a brillar con luz verde.

-¡Comet, no hagas magia! ¡Las varitas están conectadas, nos encontrará!

-¡Oh, ¿y no nos encontrará llevando su dedo por todas partes?! ¡La vencí una vez y volveré a hacerlo! ¡Rayo fantástico de sa...!

-¡Comet, no!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué ha sido del gran Rey guerrero?!

-¡Nunca fui un Rey guerrero! ¡Yo era un muchacho alegre y despreocupado como tú hasta que... -hizo una pausa por el dolor que le causaba recordar ese momento- hasta que Toffee mató a mi padre!

De pronto la furia de Comet desapareció y el arrepentimiento ocupó su lugar. Empezaron a salir unas gotas de lágrimas de los ojos de Sun. Él se las retiró rápidamente y fue a sentarse a un banco de piedra blanca donde intentó con todas sus fuerzas contenerse para que su hijo no lo viera llorar.

-Yo... creía que el abuelo se había ido a una granja de abuelos... donde vivía con otros abuelos.

Comet se sentó al lado de su padre y dejó la varita sobre su regazo.

-Eso es parte culpa mía. Nunca te conté cómo llegué a ser Rey.

-¿Me lo contarías ahora?

Su padre asintió y empezó a contar:

-Yo tenía tu edad cuando ocurrió. No sabía qué hacer, sólo sentía que no estaba preparado. Así que fui a ver a Eclipso.

-¿Eclipso? ¿Pero Eclipso Eclipso? ¿No se supone que murió hace siglos?

-No, Eclipso está vivo y yo hice un trato con él.


	50. Sun el Impávido

Mewni

Hace años

* * *

La pérdida de un ser querido es algo que nos destroza por dentro. Produce un dolor del que parece que nunca nos podremos librar y una agonía que a muchos les hace desear la muerte. Y aún con todo esto pesando en su alma, Sun sabía que no podría quedarse en su habitación eternamente.

Aunque ya había anochecido, no había ninguna luz mágica encendida. No la necesitaba ya que la luz de las dos lunas que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para ver la foto de él mismo sentado sobre el regazo de su padre, el ya difunto rey Stardust Dragonfly. Estaba hundido en la tristeza y el dolor y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera a su alrededor parecía carecer de importancia. Ni se había molestado en quitarse la túnica negra de luto que llevó durante el funeral.

-Hola.

Una voz femenina interrumpió el silencio de la habitación. Sun se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica de su edad con un vestido de colores morado y gris propio de la nobleza de Mewni. Era alguien a quien él conocía, la Condesa Mildrey, la heredera de una de las familias nobles que más servicios había prestado a la corona. Tenía un largo cabello de color rubio blanco y unos penetrantes ojos azules. Estaba apoyando su espalda en el marco de la puerta con las manos detrás de su cintura ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante para parecer interesante.

-¿Os molesto? -preguntó.

-No, Condesa. Estoy...

-¿Llorando la muerte de vuestro padre? Lo entiendo.

-Ha sido una semana dura pero...

Mildrey interrumpió nuevamente a Sun. Pero esta vez, también se acercó a abrazarlo.

-No tenéis que aparentar ser fuerte. Seguid con vuestros sentimientos y nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

En ese momento, una de las sirvientas del castillo entró en la habitación. Tenía cara de encontrarse muy apurada.

-Príncipe... quiero decir, Rey Sun. Hay una... crisis... en la sala de crisis.

La sala de crisis era una sala del castillo donde se realizaban las reuniones que trataban los asuntos más urgentes del reino. Como rey, Sun no podía quedarse quieto al oír esa noticia y se dirigió hacia allí inmediatamente seguido por Mildrey.

En el medio de la sala había una gran mesa rectangular en la que estaban sentados todos los reunidos y la situación se estaba saliendo de control. La Alta Comisión de la Magia formaba parte de la reunión, pero no hacían nada para detener a otro de los integrantes mientras interrogaba a un monstruo de gran tamaño que parecía un amalgama entre conejo y gato vestida con una túnica granate y que llevaba una corona de madera.

-¡Lo juro, yo nunca dí esas órdenes! -gritaba ella bajo la furiosa mirada de su interrogador.

-¡Cierra el pico mientras confiesas!

-¡Lucy! -gritó Sun.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Lucy Sonchiha también detuvo su cruel cuestionario. Sun se acercó a la silla que le correspondía ocupar y Mildrey se adelantó para movérsela. Él rechazó su ofrecimiento volviendo a dejarla donde estaba y luego moviéndola otra vez para poder sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Pues según esta tipa de aquí una de sus subordinadas se largó con la mitad de su ejército y fueron quienes le pusieron a vuestro padre el pijama de pino. Ya me entendéis, los que lo dejaron helado, le bajaron el telón, lo mandaron al otro barrio...

-Gracias, Lucy. -dijo Sun para que se callara.

-Siento lo de vuestro padre. -le susurró Lucy.

-El Rey Stardust y yo íbamos a firmar un tratado de paz. -contó la reina monstruo- Yo no deseaba su muerte. Una de mis generales se rebeló.

-¡¿Quién se rebeló?! -preguntó Lucy.

-Se la conoce como la Lagarta.

-Jejeje. ¿En serio? -preguntó la mano derecha de Rhombulus- ¿"La Lagarta"?

-¡Eh, no te rías! -le gritó la otra mano.

-¡Callaos las dos! -les gritó Rhombulus.

-¡Encerrémosla y acabemos con los demás! -propuso Lucy.

-Sí. Declaremos la guerra. -coincidió Rhombulus.

-Este no es el momento. -respondió Mildrey.

-La magia del Rey Sun todavía no es lo bastante fuerte. -argumentó Omnitraxus desde su bola de cristal.

-Y menos aún contra los septarianos. -añadió Hekapoo- Son indestructibles.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la guerra! -gritó Lucy.

-¡Necesitamos firmar el tratado! -respondió Hekapoo.

-¡Gritar me sienta genial! -exclamó Rhombulus.

En tan solo unos segundos, la sala de reuniones se había convertido en poco más que un gallinero. A excepción de Sun, todos los reunidos no hacían más que gritar diciendo que su postura era la correcta. Bueno, no todos en realidad. Una chica de baja estatura con un cabello rubio que llegaba hasta su cintura y con ojos del color de un lago de aguas cristalinas ataviada con un vestido que parecía el cielo de un día soleado intervino con una voz temblorosa:

-¿No debería decidir el Rey Sun? -por sorprendente que pareciera, toda la atención se centró en ella- Es decir... él es el Rey.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sun. Había alguien en la sala que sí que quería escucharlo. Se sentía mejor sabiendo que Lady Rina de la familia Johansen lo apoyaba. Pero el silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue interrumpido en un instante por Mildrey:

-¡Acaba de perder a su padre! ¡No está en condiciones de gobernar!

Y tras ese pequeño paréntesis, la discusión carente de orden y formalidad se reanudó. Rina bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por haber dicho algo indebido. Harto del caos, Sun se levantó y habló:

-¡Basta! Yo soy el Rey ahora y seré yo quien tome la decisión.

Todas las miradas estaban centradas en él. Conocía las dos opciones y los argumentos a favor y en contra de cada una. ¿Pero cuál era la correcta? Y no solo eso. Cuando hubiese elegido, tendría que enfrentarse a la parte contraria y convencerla de que cambiara de idea.

-Y... mi decisión es... que tomaré una decisión al amanecer.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se quedaron mirando sin más. Ni siquiera hicieron nada cuando él abandonó la sala. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, Sun se sentía estúpido. No había resuelto el problema, sólo lo había pospuesto. Y eso sin mencionar la cantidad de veces que había dicho la palabra decisión. Pero antes de que pudiera meditar sobre qué debería hacer, Rina se acercó a él por detrás y le dijo:

-Rey Sun, siento mucho haber hablado de más. Esto es para vos.

Rina le ofreció un muslo de pavo. Alguien había grabado las palabras "lo siento" en la carne.

-Eeeem... ¿Qué es esto?

-Es carne de disculpa. Esta es la forma tradicional para pedir perdón en la familia Johansen.

Sun la aceptó sonriendo y le dijo:

-En realidad no hay por qué disculparse. Ha sido un alivio saber que había al menos una persona en esa reunión que quería oír lo que yo pensaba. Gracias.

Rina se sonrojó y respondió:

-De nada, colega. -luego se marchó y se dió una palmada en la frente mientras susurraba- He llamado colega al Rey. ¡Vamos, Rina, espabila!

Eso reconfortaba un poco a Sun. Al parecer, había alguien que al mirarlo podía ver más allá de la corona. Pero al volver a la habitación, se dejó caer sobre el suelo. La carne de disculpa era un detalle muy bonito pero no le ayudaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se habría sumergido en sus pensamientos negativos de no ser por los llantos que se podían oír. Procedían del libro de hechizos que estaba sobre la mesa. Se levantó para abrirlo y ahí encontró a Glossaryck llorando sobre las páginas.

-Glossaryck, ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¡Tu padre ha muerto!

-Lo sé.

-¡Y ya nunca volverá!

-No, no volverá.

-¡Yo lo apreciaba mucho!

-Sé que estás triste. Yo también lo estoy, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que elegir entre firmar la paz o declarar la guerra.

-Ah, esas cosas. No sé, elige una. Seguro que saldrá bien.

-Eso no me ayuda.

-Sí, supongo que no. Es que ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de dar consejos. Si me disculpas, voy a seguir llorando en el capítulo de tu padre.

Glossaryck hizo un gesto con la mano y las páginas del libro empezaron a pasarse solas. Pero el libro no llegó a cerrarse. Se quedó abierto por una página que Sun nunca había visto pero sí que había oído mencionar. Una página en la que no había nada más que una calavera con cadenas. Al verla, Sun dijo para sí mismo:

-Si tú no me ayudas, iré a ver a alguien que quizás lo haga.

* * *

Crystosis

En lo más profundo de la prisión de cristal

* * *

-Eclipso lleva siglos cristalizado. No puedo ni hacerme una idea de lo que pasará si lo descristalizamos.

Por petición suya, Rhombulus llevó a Sun hasta una enorme cámara vacía donde no había nada más que un prisionero y una pasarela para llegar hasta él. El prisionero no era nada menos que Eclipso, el Rey de la Oscuridad. Era un adulto joven vestido con un frac morado del mismo color que sus pantalones, camisa negra, un sombrero de copa y unos guantes de cuero. Parecía que lo hubieran cristalizado en una batalla en la que él estaba concentrando su magia para después atacar. Las marcas de sus mejillas tenían forma de picas y tenía una expresión seria en su cara.

-Yo me encargo, Rhombulus.

Aunque no muy de acuerdo, le obedeció. Lanzó un rayo para descristalizar únicamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Luego se fue corriendo antes de que el antiguo rey pudiera reaccionar y Sun se preparó para lo peor mientras levantaba su varita. Eclipso respiró un par de veces con dificultad y luego se inclinó hacia delante como si perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Lo he matado! -gritó Sun horrorizado.

Pero por suerte estaba equivocado. Aún se captaban sonidos de vida procedentes de Eclipso.

-Be... cuatro...

-¿Qué?

-Be... cuatro... -repitió tras levantar la cabeza.

-¿"Becuatro"? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Be-cuatro.

Sun se dio cuenta de que Eclipso no lo miraba a él. Giró la cabeza para mirar en su misma dirección y vio una máquina expendedora junto a la puerta de la cámara en la que estaban. Al mirar a los estantes lo comprendió: Eclipso no estaba diciendo una palabra extraña sino que repetía el código de uno de los artículos.

-¿Quieres... una chocolatina?

-¡B4, B4, B4!

-De... acuerdo.

Preguntándose si no estaría loco, Sun fue a la máquina y compró la barra de chocolate que le pedía Eclipso. Como él aún tenía los antebrazos dentro del cristal, Sun le abrió el envoltorio y se lo acercó a la boca. Eclipso le dio un mordisco y masticó con una cara llena de satisfacción. Luego tiró con todas sus fuerzas para sacar su brazo derecho hasta que lo consiguió, aunque su guante se quedó atrás. Al ver su mano, Sun se sobresaltó. La tenía de un color morado oscuro y sus uñas eran completamente negras. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el antiguo rey le cogió la chocolatina de las manos y le dio varios mordiscos. Después tragó y dijo:

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Pues... unos trescientos años.

Eclipso se atragantó con la sorpresa.

-¡¿Trescientos años?!

Aún así, siguió comiendo. Mientras lo hacía se fijó mejor en Sun.

-Ah, ya veo. Tú eres mi descendiente, ¿no es así? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, joven Príncipe?

-Rey. Soy Sun Dragonfly, Rey de Mewni.

-¿Rey? Perdona que me sorprenda pero pareces muy joven para ser Rey. A no ser que... Oh.

La cara risueña de Eclipso cambió al ver las lágrimas de Sun.

-Cuanto lo siento. Yo sólo era unos años mayor que tú cuando perdí a mi padre.

-Desde que Papá... Desde que soy Rey todos acuden a mí para que tome las decisiones importantes como iniciar la guerra o detenerla. ¡Pero solo soy un adolescente! ¡¿Cómo voy a decidir el destino de Mewni si ni siquiera puedo decidir qué chicas me gustan?!

-Entiendo como te sientes.

-Pero no he venido aquí por eso. Necesito que me enseñes un hechizo de tu Capítulo Prohibido.

-¿"Prohibido"? ¿Así es como llaman a mi capítulo?

-Sí, no ha sido idea mía. El caso es que necesito un hechizo para destruir a alguien inmortal.

Eclipso se llevó su única mano libre a la barbilla y puso cara pensativa.

-¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Venganza?

-Ese hechizo es mi única esperanza.

-De acuerdo. Pero para usar ese hechizo necesitas hacer un pacto mágico con alguien que domine la magia oscura. Puedes hacerlo conmigo, pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio cuando el ser al que quieres matar haya muerto.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Mi libertad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, ya sé que quizás sea pedir demasiado. Pero es que llevo trescientos años encerrado aquí. Me gustaría comprar mis propias chocolatinas o probar los muffins al vacío que venden en la máquina de abajo.

-Pero estás atrapado en un cristal de Rhombulus. Ni siquiera sé si podría liberarte.

-Eso no será un problema. Un contrato mágico entre Reyes es mucho más poderoso que cualquier cristal. ¿Quieres aprender ese hechizo o has cambiado de idea?

Eclipso extendió su brazo, ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla. Sun sabía lo que eso significaba. En el momento en el que le diera la mano, el pacto estaría sellado y no habría vuelta atrás. Pero no dudó y cogió la mano que le tendían.

Tan pronto como las manos se juntaron, una cinta de color morado oscuro surgió de ellas. Se extendía mientras se enrollaba a los brazos del rey antiguo y del actual. Cuando los extremos llegaron a los hombros las marcas de sus mejillas se iluminaron durante unos segundos. En el momento en el que el brillo desapareció, también lo hizo la cinta.

-Y ahora escucha atentamente. Este es el conjuro que debes recitar para realizar el hechizo.

Sun se acercó más a Eclipso y éste empezó a susurrarle al oído. Luego él le dio una última indicación:

-Y apunta directamente a su corazón.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada más, un rayo impactó contra Eclipso, cristalizándolo por completo una vez más.

-¡Rhombulus! -exclamó Sun mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Es mi trabajo, Majestad. Rey malvado, a cristalizarlo.

-A mí... no me ha parecido tan malvado.

* * *

Mewni

Campamento de las tropas de la Lagarta

Al amanecer siguiente

* * *

Sun recordaba perfectamente que había prometido tomar una decisión al salir el sol y eso había hecho. Posiblemente los asistentes a la reunión estarían pensando que llegaba muy tarde. También era posible que hubieran descubierto sus intenciones, aunque para eso tendrían que haberse asomado por la ventana de la sala de crisis, desde donde se podía ver el asentamiento de los monstruos renegados.

Montado sobre su cerda-cabra, la Pequeña Charmy, y ataviado con una armadura, el rey entró en el campamento mientras las miradas de decenas de monstruos de todo tipo se centraban en él. Todos ellos eran enemigos de la familia real de Mewni. Algunos se conformarían con sumirle en la desgracia y otros directamente querrían verle muerto. Pero lo que hizo Sun les pilló por sorpresa a todos.

Se bajó de su montura y empezó a sacar cosas de una cesta que llebava atada a su silla. Un mantel que extendió por el suelo, un plato, unos cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta de tela, un cáliz y la carne de disculpa que le habían regalado. Luego se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer para el desconcierto de todos los monstruos del lugar. Aún sin entender lo que hacía, empezaron a rodearlo. Una de ellos, era alguien conocida. Una septariana llamada Rastícora Chaosus Disasterbane que había diezmado a todos los que habían tenido la mala fortuna de hacerse enemigos suyos. Ella fue la primera en hablar:

-Eeeem... ¿Podemos ayudarte?

Totalmente impasible, Sun cortó un trozo de carne y respondió justo antes de metérselo en la boca.

-Quiero hablar con vuestra general.

-¿La general? -preguntó un monstruo reptil.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse por la respuesta y la actitud de Sun. Pero algo hizo que todos dejaran de reír.

-¡Silencio!

Los monstruos dejaron de prestar atención al rey que se había montado un picnic. Ahora todos miraban hacia una tienda a la que le faltaba una pared de tela y que habían sustituido por unas calaveras atadas entre sí. Alguien salio de su interior. Era una mujer lagarto con escamas de color verde grisáceo, ojos amarillos y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, que vestía con una ropa negra y morada muy ajustada adornada con una calavera en cada hombro. Ella caminó hacia Sun mientras sus tropas le abrían paso. Luego, mientras hacía una reverencia burlona, le dijo:

-Hola, principito.

-Ya van dos veces que tengo que corregir a alguien con eso. Pero tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que soy Rey, si es que tú eres a quien llaman la Lagarta.

-Sí, pero también puedes llamarme Toffee.

-¿Y se supone que ese nombre es mejor?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Dejarte claras tus únicas opciones. Ríndete, coge tu ejército y lárgate o atente a las consecuencias.

-¡Ja! ¡Tu padre no pudo vencernos y tú tampoco puedes! -respondió Rastícora en su lugar.

-Sí, suponía que esa sería la respuesta.

Sun se levantó y apuntó a Toffee con la varita. Otro monstruo reptil dijo:

-No nos asusta tu magia de niño.

-Somos inmortales. Observa.

Rastícora extendió el brazo y el monstruo que habló antes volvió a abrir sus fauces. Pero esta vez no era para hablar.

-No, no lo hagáis. Ya sé lo de... ¡ugh!

A pesar de las palabras de Sun, el monstruo reptil le arrancó el brazo a Rastícora de un bocado. En a penas unos segundos le volvió a crecer y el resto de los soldados la vitorearon. Sun cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Estaban intentando intimidarle y él no debía perder la concentración por algo así. Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a recitar el conjuro que Eclipso le había enseñado:

 _Invoco a la oscuridad_

 _de lo más profundo de la tierra y el mar._

Las marcas en forma de diamante de sus mejillas empezaron a brillar mientras el cielo empezaba a llenarse de nubes oscuras.

 _Con antiguos males aún dormidos_

 _destruye aquello que no puede ser destruido._

El cristal de la parte superior de la varita también empezó a brillar. Pero unos segundos después se volvió totalmente negro. Luego unas marcas de color morado oscuro empezaron a aparecer en sus muñecas y a extenderse por sus manos y sus antebrazos

 _Ofrezco mi alma a la noche más oscura_

 _y convierto mi corazón en la piedra más dura_

 _para invocar una fuerza letal_

 _y hacer a quien odio mortal._

-Ya es suficiente.

Toffee levantó su mano derecha para lanzarse al ataque. Pero no pudo hacer nada más antes de que Sun disparara su magia. Al contrario de lo que le dijo Eclipso, no apuntó al corazón. En su lugar alcanzó al dedo central de su mano levantada. Toffee cayó al suelo y las nubes oscuras se disiparon. En el suelo, se encontraba el dedo que había sido alcanzado por el hechizo. Estaba cubierto de un aura violeta y se esfumó un segundo después.

-¿No has aprendido nada?

Toffee se levantó y mostró su mano mientras sonreía. Su dedo empezó a regenerarse, pero no como ella esperaba. Antes de crecer del todo, se convirtió en cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento.

-¡No le vuelve a crecer!

Al ver que ya no eran invencibles, los soldados de Toffee salieron corriendo. Era un "sálvese quien pueda". Cada uno iba por su lado pensando únicamente en salvar su vida y abandonando a su general. Al verse sola frente a un enemigo que podía matarla, Toffee se sacudió el polvo y se retiró llena de rabia.

-Esto no acaba aquí.

Cuando la asesina de su padre salió de su vista, Sun volvió a respirar. Lo había logrado. Había vencido. Y alguien se acercaba galopando sobre un guerricornio para felicitarlo.

-¡Rey Sun! ¡Lo habéis conseguido!

-¡Rina!

Tan pronto se bajó de su montura, corrió a abrazarlo. Él se lo devolvió. Pero quienes venían detrás de ella no parecían estar muy conformes con lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Qué acabáis de hacer?! -preguntó Rhombulus.

-He hecho mi trabajo. -respondió Sun lleno de seriedad y autoridad- Y, como Rey vuestro, seguiré haciendo todo lo que sea necesario para proteger este reino. Perseguiré al ejército de Toffee y los dispersaré hasta que se queden sin país y sin liderazgo. ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene algo que decir?

La Alta Comisión, Lucy Sonchiha, la reina monstruo y Mildrey se miraron entre ellos pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Lo suponía.

Sun fue de vuelta al castillo y ellos se apartaron de su camino y se postraron ante él. En el futuro, no muchos llegaron a conocer los detalles exactos del primer acto de Sun como rey de Mewni. Pero todos supieron que fue él quien se enfrentó a la amenaza de Toffee y de sus monstruos inmortales sin dejarse llevar por el miedo ni por la venganza. A partir de entonces, todos lo conocerían como Sun el Impávido, rey de Mewni.


	51. Libro perdido

Dicen que las fiestas más salvajes son las que acaban destrozando la casa de quien las organiza. Si eso fuera cierto, cualquiera diría que Luda había dado una fiesta y que se le había ido de las manos. El templo en las montañas que ella usaba como su nueva casa estaba aún más en ruinas que antes. Su habitación estaba llena de escombros y grandes boquetes en el techo y las paredes.

Pero ella lo ignoraba por completo. Aún no había abierto los ojos para verlo. Esa mañana, sus mascotas por fin encontraron el camino de vuelta. Incluso le trajeron un taco como desayuno. Águila soltó la bolsa de papel y Araña acercó la comida al pico de su ama. El delicioso aroma fue suficiente para despertarla, pero en lugar de comer se puso en posición de combate. En ese momento se percató de lo destrozado que estaba todo a su alrededor. Pero no le importaba tanto como el darse cuenta de que no tenía su posesión más preciada en sus manos.

-¡Mi varita! ¡¿Dónde está mi varita?!

Después de mirar a ambos lados, se fijó en su mano derecha. Su brazo estaba ligeramente más largo y tenía una nueva mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. La media-estrella de la varita estaba justo en el centro de la palma. Eso fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Mi varita es ahora mi mano? Una mano-varita... ¡Tengo una mano-varita! No sé si me gusta. ¡Alto, no me gusta! ¡Glossaryck! ¡¿Dónde está Glossaryck?!

Luda empezó a caminar en círculos deseando recibir una señal de que Glossaryck hubiera vuelto. No tuvo que esperar mucho para oír su voz respondiéndole:

-Estoy aquí, justo donde me dejaste.

Luda miró en la dirección de la que procedía su voz, pero todo lo que vio fue una de las columnas del templo.

-¡Glossaryck! -gritó al borde del llanto mientras corría a abrazarla- ¡Oh, Glossaryck! ¡Me han convertido la mano en una varita y a ti en un pilar!

-Yo no soy un pilar. Estoy aquí.

Luda miró detrás de la columna a la que abrazaba y vio otro gran agujero en la pared. Al otro lado, Glossaryck flotaba junto al libro de hechizos y una hoguera. En sus manos sostenía un vaso de pudding y un palo.

-Hola.

-¡Glossaryck! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! -preguntó mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Cómo que dónde he estado? Me dijiste que me escondiera aquí y eso hice.

Mientras respondía, Glossaryck metió el palo en el vaso de pudding y luego lo acercó a la hoguera. Por su puesto, el pudding se cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te dije que te escondieras!

-Espera... -dijo mirándola muy fijamente- ¿Con quién estoy hablando ahora?

-¿Con quién? ¡Soy yo, Luda!

-Ah, bueno. Es igual.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién ha destruido mi casa?

-Tú.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mientras vencías a la Alta Comisión de la Magia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Bueeeeno... No tú exactamente, pero...

-¿Osea que vencí a la Alta Comisión de la Magia? ¡Jajaja! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

El humor de Luda había dado un vuelco. La noticia que Glossaryck acababa de darle le había puesto eufórica. En medio de toda esa felicidad mezclada con orgullo, una idea le vino a la cabeza.

-Esto tiene que salir en un capítulo del libro de hechizos. Así todos sabrán lo poderosa que soy.

En ese momento, el fragmento de estrella que tenía en su mano-varita empezó a brillar y su brazo se extendió sólo, apuntando al lejano Castillo Dragonfly cuya silueta se podía apreciar en el horizonte.

-¿Qué? ¿El Castillo Dragonfly? Oh, no, no, no. Primero escribiré mi capítulo en el libro. Ya conquistaré el castillo después.

Emocionada, Luda se arrancó una pluma de la cabeza. Abrió el libro y mojó la punta de su pluma en el pudding de Glossaryck mientras ella le advertía:

-Eso no va a funcionar. Sólo el dueño del libro puede escribir en él.

-Pero esa soy yo. Yo soy la dueña.

-Bien, inténtalo si quieres.

Glossaryck se alejó un poco con cara de indiferencia mientras Luda pensaba llena de alegría qué y cómo lo iba a escribir.

-¿Escribo con mi letra de siempre o pruebo con otra bonita y elegante? ¿Y cómo titulo mi capítulo? Luda la Genial. No... ese no. ¡Luda la que Es Mejor que Todos los Demás! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ese sí que me gusta!

Pero en el mismo momento en el que la pluma iba a hacer contacto con la página del libro, éste se cerró solo.

-No... no pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un pequeño bache.

Luda intentó abrir el libro, pero fue totalmente incapaz. Tiró de la cubierta cada vez con más fuerza, pero en vez de levantarla se cayó de espaldas.

-Ya te lo he dicho. El libro no es tuyo ahora. -repitió Glossaryck.

-Nah, lo que pasa es que necesita espacio. Volveré más tarde.

Luda se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar, alejándose del libro. Pero a los pocos segundos se abalanzó sobre éste y consiguió abrirlo. Volvió a intentar escribir con su pluma, pero el libro se movió y se cerró otra vez. Luego saltó sobre él pero fue esquivada. Tras varios intentos fallidos de atraparlo, la cinta marcapáginas del libro salió de su interior y se movió de izquierda a derecha cual dedo que hace una señal de negación. Con la furia acumulándose en su interior, Luda cargó contra el libro. Todo lo que consiguió fue que la cinta se enrollara alrededor de su mano y que el libro la lanzara por los aires. Aterrizo sobre uno de los canales de agua que salían del templo. Dejándose llevar por la corriente, Luda comentó:

-Probablemente esta sea una de las peores cosas que nadie me haya hecho.

El canal por el que Luda flotaba continuaba por un precipicio, formando una pequeña cascada artificial por la que ella cayó. Por suerte, cayó en el siguiente tramo del acueducto. El libro se asomó al borde del precipicio y Luda se enfureció aún más. Mientras ella escalaba para volver, el libro volvió a junto de la hoguera donde estaba Glossaryck.

-¿Era menos pudding y más calor o menos pudding y...? -mientras preguntaba, el pudding cayó al fuego desde el extremo de su palo otra vez- Bah, olvídalo.

-¡Te tengo!

Para su nuevo intento, Luda decidió acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y agarrar al libro. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, su adversario levantó el vuelo. Ascendió hasta una altura media y luego empezó a realizar acrobacias aéreas para librarse de su antigua dueña.

-¡Voy a escribir en ti!

Luda aguantaba bastante bien. Volvió a abrir el libro, aún en el aire. Pero éste se volvió a cerrar, esta vez atrapando el pequeño cuerpo de Luda en su interior, dejando fuera su cabeza. Luego se precipitó contra el suelo para estamparla.

-Auuu. Me duelen partes que no sabía que tenía. -dijo mientras yacía dolorida en el suelo.

-¿Sabes? En el libro hay un hechizo que podría arreglar eso. -dijo Glossaryck aún intentando asar pudding en un palo.

-Espera, ¿un hechizo? ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Luda apuntó al libro con su mano-varita y ésta empezó a brillar otra vez.

-Yo en tu lugar no haría eso.

-¡Levitato!

Pero cuando el libro recibió ese hechizo no empezó a levitar. En su lugar, absorbió el rayo mágico y luego disparó una versión muchísimo más potente del mismo que provocó que Luda saliera disparada. Tras recorrer una enorme distancia, aterrizó en algún lugar de Mewni lleno de arena.

-¿Dónde estoy?

El golpe la había dejado tan aturdida que ni siquiera se había fijado en los alrededores. Se encontraba en lo que muchos llamarían una playa paradisíaca. Arena suave, vegetación tropical, agua cristalina y varios sirénidos a su alrededor. Uno de ellos le puso un collar de flores.

-Oh, gracias, Mario. Es muy bonito.

Otro le acercó una bebida servida sobre un coco abierto con una pajita y una sombrillita. De nuevo, Luda aceptó lo que le ofrecían sin persarlo.

-Mi favorito. Qué amable, Barnaby.

Mientras sorbía un poco de esa deliciosa y refrescante bebida, le pusieron una corona hecha con conchas marinas y dos sirenas empezaron a tocar sus harpas.

-¿Sabéis? Tiene gracia pero... no recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí.

Todos empezaron a reír, incluida Luda. Era una escena que haría a cualquiera olvidar las preocupaciones que pudiese tener en su vida e invitaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar. Pero a los pocos segundos, la pluma de Luda descendió lentamente describiendo curvas en el aire. Eso hizo que toda la paz y calma que sentía fueran reemplazadas por rabia y humillación.

-¡ESE LIBRO!

Impulsada por su furia, Luda empezó su viaje de vuelta al templo en ruinas. Atravesó bosques, desiertos, pantanos contaminados, praderas y océanos durante varios días, pero al final llegó a su destino. Allí todo estaba como si nunca se hubiese marchado. Glossaryck seguía con sus intentos de asar pudding en la hoguera. Pero aunque cuando llegó parecía poder matar con su mirada, todo lo que hizo Luda fue preguntar con mucha calma:

-¿Qué querías decir con eso de que el libro ya no es mío?

-Fí, efe ef prezifamente el cafo. -respondió Glossaryck con el palo en la boca.

-¿Qué caso?

-Eb deb bidro. -dijo antes de sacarse el palo- Ya no es tuyo.

-¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¡Yo lo cogí y está ahí! ¿Cómo no va a ser mío?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Mientras Glossaryck iba a buscar más pudding que poner en su palo, Luda se acercó al origen de su malestar.

-¡Libro, exijo que me dejes escribir en ti ahora mismo o contaré hasta tres y sabrás lo que es bueno!

Pero no hubo reacción alguna. El libro no se movió.

-Oye... lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento, lo siento. Es que tienes algo que quiero. ¡Y te niegas a dármelo! Lo deseo tanto... Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes. A los dos nos gusta la magia y... eeeem... otras cosas. Lo que quiero decir es que agradezco y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y si no me dejas escribir por algo que he hecho o que he dicho... ¿Sabes qué? Lo voy a decir sin rodeos. Te quiero, libro. ¡Es cierto, te quiero! Y sería un honor que me dejaras escribir en ti.

Unas carcajadas interrumpieron ese emotivo momento entre Luda y el libro. Era Glossaryck, que se estaba partiendo de risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, -dijo mientras intentaba contenerse- pero es un libro. No puedes hablar con un libro. ¡Jajajaja!

Cuando dejó de ser capaz de reprimir sus carcajadas, el libro se abrió y ella se tumbó en las páginas.

-Lo siento. ¡Jajajaja! -luego su risa se detuvo y ella mostró un poco de desconcierto- Oh, pensaba que ibas a... Bueno, da igual.

-Oh, ¿es gracioso? ¡Sí, claro que lo es! -empezó a decir Luda intentando cubrir su frustración con sarcasmo- ¡Es muy gracioso que yo llegara a pensar que me tomarías en serio! ¡Es muy gracioso que la pequeña Luda quiera ser una poderosa superestrella mágica! ¡Qué chiste! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, ríete de mí! Comet siempre fue tu favorito, ¿verdad? Él con sus corazones en las mejillas... Yo sólo soy una triste enana que viste con una bolsa de patatas... ¡en la que nunca creíste! ¡Si no puedo escribir en el libro, tampoco quiero estar en él!

Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Luda cerró el libro. Cegada por la ira, la frustración y la humillación, lo lanzó a la hoguera. Cuando éste cayó dentro, las llamas adquirieron un color verdoso y se volvieron más brillantes e intensas. Los ojos de Luda empezaron a brillar con el mismo color y una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro. Bajo su mirada, el libro se abrió y Glossaryck, aún con el palo y el pudding, dijo:

-Bueno, finalmente has conseguido que hiciese lo que querías.

-Yo no había planeado esto. Ha sido cosa de Luda. -respondió Toffee- Pero ahora que se ha librado de ti, será más fácil conseguir que haga lo que quiero. Me encantaría seguir charlando, pero parece que te estás quedando sin tiempo.

Las llamas verdes habían empezado a consumir las páginas del libro, y al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Glossaryck también se desvanecía lentamente empezando por las piernas.

-Aunque sabía que esto iba a pasar, sigue siendo una sorpresa. ¡Mira, ha funcionado! Jaja.

En el extremo del palo que sostenía, una esfera de pudding había sido asada como ella quería. Pero la alegría de Glossaryck no tardó en desvanecerse junto con el libro de hechizos y el resto de su cuerpo. Sin nada más que hacer ahí, Toffee volvió a su escondite, dejando que Luda contemplara lo que había hecho. La pequeña monstruo cayó sobre sus rodillas, arrepentida:

-¿Glossaryck? ¡Glossaryck! ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo...! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Vuelve, no iba en serio!

La culpa la destrozaba por dentro. Sin saber qué hacer, se acurrucó sobre el suelo, rezando para que fuera una pesadilla. Pero el brillo que apareció en su mano le llamó la atención.

-¿Cómo que es mejor así?

-...

Su mano volvió a apuntar hacia el Castillo Dragonfly.

-Es verdad, el libro era una distracción. Ya no lo necesitamos. ¡Ya no necesitamos a nadie!


	52. Marcia y la reina

Las personas que están felizmente casadas coinciden en lo maravilloso que es despertarse por la mañana al lado de la persona amada. Por desgracia para Rina, nadie le respondió esa mañana cuando dijo:

-Buenos días, Sun de mi cielo.

Después de abrir los ojos y ver que su marido no estaba a su lado, se quedó unos segundos contemplando la huella de la cabeza de Sun sobre la almohada. Habían pasado algunos días desde que el rey de Mewni había cogido a su hijo y huido para protegerlo. Rina se sentía incompleta sin ninguno de ellos a su lado. No sabía dónde estaban, ni cuándo volverían, ni qué peligros les acechaban.

Se giró sobre la cama para quedarse boca arriba, mirando al techo durante unos segundos. Pero luego se incorporó. No podía quedarse deprimida en cama durante toda la mañana. Su esposo le había confiado una tarea muy importante y pensaba llevarla a cabo todos los días hasta que estuviese de regreso. Puso en marcha un fonógrafo que había sobre una mesita de noche. Una música estruendosa salió del cuerno mientras ella levantaba ambos brazos y gritaba:

-¡FIESTAAAAA!

Y como todos los días desde que su familia se marchó, Rina daba una fiesta en el castillo. Muchos invitados, música ruidosa, una tina de agua a la que tirarse, un mono... ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Eso fue todo lo que hizo por la mañana. Y por la tarde, y por la noche. No se detuvo hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Rina se despertó y vio que tenía al mono en la cara. Se lo quitó de encima y volvió a poner en marcha el fonógrafo.

-¡FIESTAAAAA!

Y otra vez. Se tiró en la tina sólo para descubrir que ya no quedaba agua, lo dio todo en la pista de baile entre unos vítores forzados, se enzarzó en una pelea con el mono mientras llevaba puesta la cabeza de un disfraz de gato... Todo era posible hasta que llegó la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Al despertarse, Rina se dio cuenta de que seguía con la pieza del disfraz sobre la cabeza y que el mono estaba agarrado a ella. Casi por reflejo, se la quitó y la lanzó lejos junto al mono. Como no prestó atención hacia dónde apuntaba, la cabeza de gato y el mono cayeron por la ventana.

-¡Oh, no! Bueno, ¡ahora eres libre, pequeño mono!

Luego fue hacia el fonógrafo otra vez para volver a poner la música, pero no funcionó. El disco de vinilo estaba lleno de agua y restos de comida.

-¡Eh! ¿Alguien puede venir y arreglarme esta cosa?

Pero todos los invitados a la fiesta que aún seguían ahí estaban totalmente agotados. Se habían quedado dormidos allá donde cayeron.

-Parece que voy a tener que despertar a alguien. ¡Foolduky! ¡Foolduky, despierta!

Alguien reaccionó a la llamada de la reina. Un bufón de piel morena y pelo rubio oculto bajo un gorro con cascabeles vestido con un atuendo azul levantó la cabeza. Tenía cara de necesitar seguir durmiendo. Había unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y la baba le caía por el lado izquierdo de la boca.

-Ah, Foolduky. Mi... cosa musical no funciona. ¿Podrías arreglarla?

-¿Dónde está mi mono? -preguntó él casi sin vocalizar.

-Oh... ¿el mono era tuyo? Eeem... pues... yo no... lo he visto. Siento tu pérdida. Pero hay asuntos más urgentes que...

Mientras Rina hablaba, un portal se abrió en la sala. Marcia no tardó en entrar por él.

-¿Comet? -llamó mientras miraba de un lado a otro- Vaya, cómo está este sitio.

-¡Marcia!

-Ah, hola, Rina. -saludó ella antes de recibir un inesperado abrazo.

-¡No me puedo creer que estés aquí! -exclamó antes de susurrar- ¿Has visto al mono de Foolduky?

-Eeeem... no. -respondió incómoda.

-Tenemos que estar atentas. Lo he tirado por la ventana sin querer.

Luego se oyó un extraño crujido procedente del estómago de Marcia. Rina la liberó de su abrazo para ver que el origen era en realidad una caja de cereales que había quedado aplastada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pues era una caja de Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche. Son los cereales favoritos de Comet. Y como en Mewni no los hay, le he traído una caja.

-Marcia, no le vas a dar eso a mi hijo. Está aplastada. Casi me alegro de que no esté aquí.

Mientras Marcia exhalaba con condescendencia, Rina se acercó a uno de los silenciados bafles de la fiesta.

-Tiene que haber una forma de recuperar la música. No podemos estar sin rock.

-Rina, estoy muy preocupada por Comet. Se fue de la Tierra corriendo con mucha prisa. No está en peligro, ¿verdad?

Rina se quedó muda durante un instante.

-¡No, para nada! -respondió de forma exagerada- Se fue de viaje con su padre y Sun de mi cielo me pidió que mantuviese alta la moral del reino hasta que volvieran. Así que he estado dando fiestas todos los días. ¡MARCHA!

-Eeeem... ¿Has mirado fuera? -preguntó Marcia ahora preocupada por otra cosa.

-¿Cómo que si he mirado fuera? -preguntó Rina confusa.

Marcia se dirigió a un balcón para ver el aspecto del reino y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Me parece que no tienen demasiada moral.

Si bien el castillo estaba patas arriba después de varios días de fiesta salvaje, en la ciudad reinaba el caos. Las casas de la gente parecían necesitar un mantenimiento urgente, las calles eran un asco, se estaba produciendo un incendio, la gente corría y gritaba... Tras un vistazo rápido, Rina contestó:

-¿Pero qué dices? El pueblo siempre está contento si su Reina está contenta. Permíteme demostrártelo.

Rina se subió a la barrera baja de piedra del balcón, ya que su altura hacía difícil que la gente la viera desde el otro lado. Luego se dirigió a los ciudadanos:

-¡Saludos, mis alegres súbditos! -la gente dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar atención a la reina- Una historia graciosa. Mi amiga sabelotodo, Marcia Díaz, cree que quizás no os estáis divirtiendo. Yo le he dicho que eso es imposible. Es evidente que os estáis divirtiendo con todo lo que yo me estoy divirtiendo. Así que decidme: ¡¿acaso no tenéis la moral bien alta?!

La multitud se quedó en silencio salvo por uno que sí que respondió gritando "¡Woohooo!" Luego una mujer señaló un montón de porquería y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no retiráis esta basura de las calles?

-Oh, ¿todo eso es basura? Creía que era un mercadillo de objetos de segunda mano. -respondió Rina.

-¿Qué pasa con el edificio incendiado? -preguntó otra persona que señaló a dicho edificio.

-Bah, hay que dejar que se queme uno de vez en cuando. -respondió la reina bajo la horrorizada mirada de Marcia- Si no, ¿cómo va a haber sitio para uno nuevo?

-¿Y qué pasa con el monstruo del maizal?

-No hay ningún monstruo en el...

Pero Rina había respondido demasiado rápido. Tras una mirada casi involuntaria, vio a un gigantesco monstruo con pinta de dinosaurio azul y con una melena morada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, donde le crecía una hilera de pinchos que llegaba al final de su cola. Había logrado entrar gracias a que la barrera mágica que siempre protegía el campo de maíz estaba prácticamente eliminada y de ella sólo quedaba un muro. Para un monstruo de tamaño medio, sería difícil llegar. Pero para uno de tres pisos de altura, era tan fácil como caminar.

-Ahí va, qué cosas. Bueno, eso tiene fácil arreglo. -dijo antes de empezar a gritar mientras agitaba los brazos- ¡Eh, monstruo! ¡Lárgate, fuera, vete!

Pero la reacción del monstruo fue justo lo contrario de lo que esperaba Rina. El monstruo empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Al ver a semejante mole dirigiéndose a la ciudad, los súbditos entraron en pánico.

-Tranquilos, no atravesará el escudo mágico.

Pero el escudo que siempre protegía la ciudad sufría el mismo problema que la barrera del maizal. El monstruo sólo tuvo que levantar un poco más sus piernas para pasar por encima de él.

-Aún está el foso. No podrá atravesar el foso mágico.

El monstruo seguía su camino y se acercaba al foso que Rina acababa de mencionar. Lamentablemente, no sólo se le había acabado la magia sino que también el agua. Por no mencionar que el invasor era tan grande que sus pies no podrían haberse hundido aunque no estuviera seco.

-¿Y los conos de tráfico mágicos?

Los conos naranja también estaban sin magia y el monstruo pasó sin problemas, aumentando el pánico entre los ciudadanos. Todos gritaban y huían para no ser aplastados a su paso. Aún así, uno de ellos pudo gritar con sarcasmo hacia el balcón donde Rina y Marcia contemplaban la escena:

-¡Eh, gracias por tenernos de fiesta hasta la muerte!

A Rina ya no le quedaba otra que asumir la realidad. El reino estaba hecho un auténtico caos y ahora corría el riesgo de ser arrasado por su culpa. Con la cabeza baja, se quitó la corona y se la dio a Marcia antes de salir del balcón.

-Rina, ¿qué vas a...?

Sin que Marcia pudiera terminar la frase, Rina cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. La reina se acurrucó en un sofá mientras Marcia intentaba entrar sin éxito. Al ver que era inútil, se asomó por una de las ventanas y le dijó:

-No puedo entrar.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡Te he dejado en el balcón!

-No pasa nada, sólo tienes que abrir la puerta.

-¡No hago nada bien! ¡No hago nada bien!

Rina agarró la falda de su vestido y la usó mara cubrirse la cara mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Viendo que no podía contar con su ayuda, Marcia cogió impulso para colarse por la pequeña ventana por la que se asomaba. Se acercó a la reina para consolarla.

-Vamos, tranquilízate.

-Sun nunca debió dejarme al mando. "El pueblo te quiere", dijo. "Mantenlos contentos y a salvo", dijo. ¡Y ahora, por mi culpa, el reino está indefenso! -gritó señalando a un grupo de guerreros inconscientes por las fiestas continuas- ¡Ni siquiera me dijo adónde se llevaba a Comet! ¿Y si les ha ocurrido algo? No me extraña que quiera estar siempre de fiesta, estoy preocupada.

-Yo también estoy preocupada. Comet se fue de repente sin más. ¿Sabes cuando volverán?

-Tiene gracia que lo preguntes. Voy a enseñarte una cosa.

Rina se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta un armario.

-Siempre que se va por un tiempo, Sun ordena a los sirvientes que me dejen unos vestidos totalmente preparados en el armario para que yo sólo tenga que ponérmelos.

Abrió la puerta y el armario resultó ser una habitación contigua de unos dos pisos de altura cuyas paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas de copias del vestido de Rina.

-¡Pero mira, llegan hasta el techo! -dijo mientras volvía a empezar a llorar- ¡Así que no creo que vayan a volver pronto!

-No lo sé. -dijo Marcia en tono tranquilizador- Lo que sí sé es que no podrán volver a casa si no tienen una casa a la que volver.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. ¡Esto es el final! ¡Lo he fastidiado todo!

-No, lo que digo es que tenemos que arreglar esto. Tú eres la reina. Tus súbditos te necesitan.

-¡Pero me odian!

-Eso no importa. -dijo mientras le acercaba la corona- Eres la única reina que tienen.

-Hablas igual que Sun. *snif* Y eso es justo lo que necesito.

La mirada de Rina se llenó de determinación. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso la corona sobre la cabeza. Luego volvió corriendo hacia el balcón para volver a hablarle a su pueblo:

-¡Ciudadanos, escuchadme! ¡Todos... Ay! -uno de sus súbditos le había tirado una mazorca de maíz a la cara- Vale, eso me lo merecía. Si el Rey estuviera aquí, lo arreglaría todo con magia en un santiamén. Pero no está y eso no significa que debamos acobardarnos. ¡Nos tenemos unos a otros y juntos venceremos a ese monstruo!

-¡Sin ofender, pero vos sois una Reina terrible! -dijo un hombre que estaba agachado en la calle para ocultarse del monstruo.

-Es cierto, doy pena como Reina. Pero soy lo único que tenéis y vosotros lo único que tengo yo.

-¡No podemos hacer nada!

-¡No tenemos armas ni magia!

-No necesitamos magia para hacer cosas extraordinarias. -respondió ella- Dentista, obrera, vosotros unisteis vuestras fuerzas para quitar la roca en forma de muela que bloqueaba el camino. Herrera, tu forjaste caparazones de acero para todas las tortugas necesitadas del templo tortuga. Y los raros tenéis el record mundial de aguantar la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo habéis dicho?

-¡Yoohooo! ¡He ganado!

-Todos podéis hacer algo único y especial. Cuando os unís, os convertís en la mayor fuerza de Mewni. Por eso Sun está orgulloso de ser vuestro Rey.

Las palabras de Rina parecían ser efectivas. La moral de la gente aumentaba y parecía que ya no tenían miedo. Salvo por una mujer que se escondía tras una estatua que dijo:

-No es por ser pesimista, pero creo que ninguna de esas habilidades servirán para expulsar al monstruo.

-Juntos podemos hacerlo. -respondió Rina- ¡Demostrémosle lo que pasa cuando atacas a los mewmanos!

El pueblo gritó de aprobación y de excitación por la inminente batalla. Rina fue de vuelta con Marcia, la agarró del hombro y ordenó:

-Foolduky, tráenos los taparrabos.

-¿Qué?

Marcia no estaba muy conforme con la idea de quitarse la ropa y ponerse un conjunto de taparrabos y sostén vegetales que Rina solía utilizar durante sus escapadas para buscar monstruos con los que luchar. Pero ella insistió tanto que tuvo que aceptar llevarlos por encima de su ropa de siempre. Cuando las dos estuvieron listas, salieron del castillo. Con su lanza en la mano, Rina lanzó un grito de guerra como señal para que su pueblo la siguiera a la batalla. Llegaron hasta una enorme huella en la tierra. La reina se agachó para olisquearla y probarla con su lengua.

-¡Está cerca!

-¡Sí, está ahí! -dijo Marcia señalando a la evidente localización del gigantesco monstruo.

Rina se subió al montículo de basura que le habían señalado antes y gritó:

-¡Eh, monstruo! ¡Vete de aquí!

El monstruo miró en la dirección en la que procedían los gritos y se acercó. A medida que se aproximaba, su aspecto parecía volverse más amenazante. Pero luego dijo con una voz profunda a la par que femenina:

-¿Que me vaya? Pero si fuiste tú quien me invitó.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te invité!

-Sí que lo hiciste. Me hiciste este gesto. -dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos de los brazos de Rina cuando le habló por primera vez- "Ven aquí." "Ven aquí."

-No, no. Esto significa: "Vete." "Vete."

-Oh, no. Esto lo haces cuando quieres decir: "Ven aquí." "Ven aquí."

-Que no. Esto es: "Vete." "Vete."

-¿Quieres decir que he venido hasta aquí para nada? ¡Tengo como unas mil astillas en este pié! -se quejó antes de empezar a marcharse- ¡Qué desperdicio de día! ¡Ah, y tu reino está hecho un asco!

Durante un segundo, todo se quedó en un silencio con el sonido de los pasos del monstruo mientras se alejaba de la ciudad. Pero enseguida fue sustituido por el rugido de la multitud que aclamaba a su reina. Rina agarró la mano de Marcia y levantó sus brazos para exclamar:

-¡Conseguido! ¡Para celebrarlo daré la última, la madre de todas las fiestas en el castillo en honor a vosotros, el pueblo de Mewni!

-¡Tres "hurras" por la Reina Rina! -gritó alguien.

-¡Hip, hip! ¡Hurra! ¡Hip, hip! ¡Hurra! ¡Hip, hip...!

Pero el último "hurra" quedó interrumpido por alguien que no gritaba al compás de la gente. Todos miraron en esa dirección para ver a Luda junto a sus dos mascotas.

-Hip, hip. Hurra.

Tras terminar la ovación del pueblo de forma sarcástica, Luda levantó su mano-varita y su ejército de ratas se lanzó al ataque.


	53. Defender el Pantano

Cuando alguien tiene por seguro que no va a recibir visitas tiende a descuidar la casa. Acaban quedando cosas desperdigadas por ahí, se acumula la porquería, etc. Eso mismo pasaba en el santuario oculto donde Comet y Sun se escondían, salvo porque la suciedad que lo impregnaba todo no la habían producido ellos. La sustancia negra y pegajosa había empezado a expandirse y el pozo de magia estaba desbordado. El pringue había despertado a Sun, que descubrió lo que pasaba enseguida.

-¡Comet, despierta!

-¡Marci, no! ¡No llegues al insti a las 7:55!

-¡Reacciona, no estamos en la Tierra!

En ese momento, el pringue negro empezó a salir de las bocas de las esculturas de Glossaryck que adornaban el interior del santuario. El nivel subía tan rápidamente que ya les llegaba hasta la cintura.

-¡Oh, no! ¡La Alta Comisión!

Comet fue rápidamente hacia las vainas, pero su padre le detuvo:

-¡Déjalos, no hay tiempo!

Con sus movimientos ralentizados por la viscosidad de la sustancia, corrieron en dirección a la salida. Pero cuando llegaron, más pringue salió de la puerta.

-¡No hay salida! -gritó Sun.

Comet se negaba a morir ahogado ahí. Cogió la varita y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo. El pringue brilló al mismo tiempo que la varita.

-¡Explosión de ruta de escape!

Un rayo mágico de potencia descomunal salió de la varita y abrió un enorme boquete en una de las paredes del santuario. Al romperse su recipiente, el pringue salió por ese agujero, arrastrando a Comet y a Sun hasta el exterior. Desde la orilla del lago, ambos observaron cómo su escondite se sumergía y se llevaba toda la sustancia negra con él.

-Se supone que la magia no debería hacer eso. -comentó Comet.

-No estoy seguro de lo que era, -dijo Sun mientras se miraba las manos- pero he perdido mi magia.

-¡Ratas!

-Tranquilo, hijo. Incluso sin mi magia...

-¡No, ratas!

Comet agarró a su padre por un brazo y lo llevó hasta el otro lado de un tronco tumbado junto a la orilla. Los dos se agacharon para observar a una pequeña balsa con un trío de ratas montadas en ella. Muy probablemente los buscaban a ellos, pero su presencia había pasado inadvertida. Sun respiró aliviado hasta que vio a su hijo apuntando con la varita.

-¡Explosión de...!

-¡Comet, no! -exclamó mientras le quitaba la varita de las manos.

-¡Papá, que es mía! ¡No me la puedes quitar!

-¡Fue mía primero! ¡Ninguno de nosotros hará nada de magia hasta que esto se haya resuelto!

-Tengo una idea para resolverlo. ¡Empecemos por acabar con Toffee! ¡Venga, Papá, vamos a por ella!

-Comet, no.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan? ¡Porque no oigo ninguno!

-¡No hay ningún plan! ¡Sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo!

Comet suspiró de fastidio antes de contestar:

-Vaaaalee. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, -dijo mientras dejaba inconsciente de un puñetazo a una serpiente que le acechaba por la espalda- porque da miedo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Necesitamos otro escondite.

Mientras pensaban, se oyó el croar de una rana. Comet la miró y sus ojos prácticamente se iluminaron con la idea que le vino a la cabeza.

-Ya sé adónde podemos ir. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

-¿Dónde?

-No, nada de preguntas. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Esta bien.

Sun no dijo ni una palabra mientras seguía a su hijo. Acabaron llegando a un pantano lleno de enormes charcas de barro y rodeado de vegetación de aspecto muy peligroso. Más o menos en el centro, había una casa y Comet llamó a la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien la abrió: una mujer monstruo con pinta de rana que llevaba puesto un albornoz mal cerrado.

-¡Muscurrana!

-¡Comet Dragonfly! ¡Ven aquí, pequeño pierogi!

Tras exclamar alegremente, Muscurrana le dio un gran abrazo a Comet. Estaba verdaderamente contenta de verle y la escena se convirtió en un enternecedor reencuentro. Al menos hasta que la madre monstruo se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba solo.

-¡Rey Sun!

Sorprendida y un poco asustada, Muscurrana se cerró mejor el albornoz y le hizo una reverencia.

-Papá, te presento a Yevginya Bulgolyubov.

-Aunque podéis llamarme Muscurrana si preferís.

-Antes trabajaba para Luda, pero es de fiar.

-¿Cómo?

Sun no estaba para nada conforme con el plan de su hijo y no tenía reparos en demostrarlo.

-Oye, Muscurrana. ¿Te importa que mi padre y yo pasemos aquí la noche?

-Claro que no. Te lo debo por haber cuidado de mis renacuajos.

-Comet, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Sin esperar a una respuesta, Sun agarró a Comet por los hombros y lo alejó de la entrada de la casa.

-No podemos quedarnos con ella. -susurró- ¡Es un monstruo!

-Ponte al día, Papá. No todos los monstruos son malvados. Además, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Que pasemos la noche fuera?

Sun echó un vistazo a los alrededores y reconoció su derrota.

-Supongo que no tenemos elección.

El interior de la casa de Muscurrana no era grande, pero sí espacioso. Nada más entrar se encontraba el salón, una habitación con todo el suelo cubierto de agua estancada y barro. Había una estantería llena de juegos de mesa, un sofá, un tocón que servía como mesa y algunos juguetes de los renacuajos.

-Lo cierto es que habéis elegido un momento fantástico para venir. Es época de lluvias y el barro es estupendo para la piel. Oh, por favor, nada de zapatos. Soy... ¿cómo se dice? Ah, sí. Soy misofóbica. No soporto los gérmenes.

-Oh, me siento libre.

Comet se quitó los zapatos y disfrutaba de la sensación de ir descalzo. Por su parte, Sun estaba cada vez más espantado con la idea de tener que quedarse dentro de la casa.

-Tu casa es estupenda, Muscurrana.

-Oh, gracias. Sólo desearía que no estuviera tan revuelta. -dijo mientras recogía los juguetes del suelo- Pero, por favor, sentaos en el sofá.

-¿Eso son... babosas? -preguntó Sun asqueado.

-Eeeem... sí. -respondió- Las babosas limpian los muebles. Creía que todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Creo... que me quedaré de pie.

-Eh, Muscurrana, ¿y los muscubebés?

-Oh, ya los he acostado y...

Justo entonces, los bebés entraron en el salón dando saltos y fueron a junto de Comet. Habían cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Ya no parecían bolitas negras dentro de gotas de agua, sino que su piel había dejado de ser transparente para volverse del mismo color que la de su madre.

-¡Hola, bebés! ¡Cómo he echado de menos vuestras caras de bebés!

Pero luego mostraron que habían sufrido otro cambio, pues usaron sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

-¡Alucinante! -exclamó con una emoción que no cabía dentro de sí mismo- ¡Brazos de bebés!

-Oh, sí. -asintió Muscurrana con orgullo- Todos excepto el pequeño Kirill. Él es un brote tardío.

Mientras su madre hablaba, Kirill intentaba unirse al abrazo de sus hermanos. Pero le era imposible sin los brazos, así que Comet lo agarró y lo acercó a él.

-Aww. ¿Quién es especial?

-Hijos, saludad también al Rey Dragonfly.

-No es necesa...

Pero antes de que Sun pudiese rechazarlo, los renacuajos se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarle. Eso provocó que el rey perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre gran charco del salón.

-Comet, me alegro mucho de verte. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno... cuando Luda invadió tu castillo pensé... ya sabes. -dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por delante de su cuello.

-Espera, espera. ¿Toffee ha tomado el castillo?

-Toffee está muerta, es Luda quien se ha apoderado del castillo.

-Toffee no está muerta, está dentro de Luda.

-Uy, eso sí que da miedo.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó Comet antes de volverse para mirar a su padre- ¡Mamá está en el castillo! ¡Tenemos que ir a salvarla!

-No.

Comet se quedó espantado a la vez que escandalizado al oír esa respuesta. Su padre no sólo lo había dudado durante un par de segundos, sino que había decidido abandonar a Rina.

-¡Ella es tu esposa!

-Rina es una superviviente, no necesita que nos preocupemos por ella. Ya está decidido, nos quedaremos aquí. -luego miró hacia Muscurrana- Disculpa, ¿dónde está el lavabo?

-¿"El lavabo"? -preguntó Muscurrana desconcertada.

-Sí, me gustaría aliviarme.

Pero Muscurrana seguía sin entender.

-Tiene que hacer poop.

-¡Comet!

-Ah, ya comprendo. Está por ahí, en la parte de atrás.

-Gracias.

Avergonzado, Sun se fue al baño. Luego Comet se acercó a Muscurrana y le dijo:

-Lo siento, mi padre tiene problemas con los monstruos.

-Sí, he detectado ciertas vibraciones en él.

-Como todos. Muscurrana, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Claro, por ti lo que sea.

-Necesito que distraigas a mi padre mientras yo me largo para acabar con Toffee.

-Toffee es muy peligrosa. Más vale que tengas un plan.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan.

-¿Tienes un plan? -preguntó muy seriamente.

-Tengo un plan.

-Muy bien entonces. -dijo sonriente- Cuando tu padre vuelva, lo distraeré.

-¿Distraerme de qué?

A los dos casi les da un infarto cuando oyeron a Sun, que había vuelto antes de lo que esperaban.

-Eh... eeem... pues... de esto.

Muscurrana abrió un poco su albornoz y separó sus pechos, dejando al descubierto una de sus vergüenzas secretas. Se trataba de un tatuaje de Luda que decía "Para siempre". Cuando Comet y su padre lo vieron, se les quedó cara de traumatizados.

-No quería que nadie lo viera. Fue... una... mala decisión.

-Oh... eeem... -titubeó Sun sin saber cómo reaccionar a eso- Gracias. ¿Y qué entretenimientos tenéis los monstruos?

-Oh, pues podemos golpear bichos... -fue interrumpida por un codazo de Comet- o jugar a un juego de mesa.

-¡Qué gran idea, Muscurrana! -exclamó Comet con una complicidad mal disimulada- Mientras vosotros jugáis, yo estaré con los bebés en su habitación.

Los renacuajos corrieron alegres hacia su cuarto seguidos por Comet, dejando sólos a Sun y a Muscurrana en el salón. Era una situación claramente incómoda para ambos y la tensión era tal que parecía que el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Vuestro hijo es un tanto... extraño.

-Eeeem... Gracias.

El intento de Muscurrana por suavizar el ambiente fue un fracaso total. Así que fue a la estantería donde estaban los juegos. No sólo porque era una forma estupenda de distraer al rey, sino porque sería una forma de eliminar el silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, tengo muchos juegos donde escoger. Mewmanos hambrientos, Cazamewmanos, Monstruopoly, Trampa Mewmana, Monstruoconquista, Asaltacastillos, Ahorcar al Rey, Mewmanos contra Monstruos... ¡Oh, mi favorito! Defender el Pantano.

-Hmph, interesante.

Más que interesante, Sun quería decir que era el único cuyo nombre no parecía tener nada en contra de su gente. Muscurrana colocó el tablero y las piezas encima del tocón y ambos se sentaron para comenzar la partida. Lo primero era elegir las piezas de los jugadores.

-A mí me gusta el monstruo ded /abuelo/. -dijo Muscurrana mientras cogía la ficha de un monstruo verde sonriente vestido con abrigo, bufanda y un ushanka en la cabeza.

-No sé por qué, pero a mí me atrae este. -dijo Sun agarrando una ficha con forma de un mewmano con colmillos vestido con un traje lujoso y que tenía una pose amenazante.

-Muy bien. Las reglas son... eeeem... las... las reglas...

Al ver a Comet saliendo a hurtadillas de la habitación de los bebés, Muscurrana se puso muy nerviosa. Ella tenía que asegurarse de que Sun no se diera la vuelta en ningún momento, pero los nervios la paralizaban.

-¿Si?

-Son... muy sencillas. El mewmano sanguinario, que sois vos, debe pasar sin ser visto por el monstruo vigilante, que soy yo, para llegar hasta la guardería, secuestrar a los indefensos bebés monstruos y devorarlos.

-¡Eso es horrible!

Mientras ellos hablaban, Comet se acercó a unas plantas de bambú que crecían en el estanque. Había visto animes en la Tierra en los que los ninja los utilizaban para poder respirar bajo el agua y quiso intentarlo. Pero al cortar un trozo, hizo ruido. Muscurrana tuvo que pensar rápido para evitar que el rey se diera la vuelta para mirar.

-¡Eh, si los dados están aquí! ¿Queréis ir vos primero?

Sun tiró los dados y avanzó siete casillas. Luego cogió una tarjeta del juego y leyó en voz alta:

-"Eres un mewmano asqueroso. Utilizas un hechizo para conseguir dientes afilados con los que comer mejor a los bebés." ¿En serio?

Le supuso un gran esfuerzo no escandalizarse por ello. Pero igualmente se sentía tremendamente insultado.

-¿A que es divertido? -preguntó Muscurrana con una sonrisa forzada mientras realizaba su jugada- A ver qué me sale a mí. "¡Enhorabuena! Has incendiado un campamento mewmano. Coge 4 mazorcas del banco."

Llegó el turno de Sun y los dados le indicaron que debía avanzar tres posiciones. Su destino era una casilla verde y deforme.

-Uh, habéis caído en la casilla del pantano. Cuando el mewmano cae en ella, termina su turno sin sacar carta.

-Este juego no parece muy imparcial.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues nunca me había fijado. ¡Oh, bien! ¡He caído en la casilla del maíz!

Comet emergió tosiendo del estanque justo en ese momento. Imitar a una serie de animación no había sido buena idea. Sun se dio la vuelta, pero demasiado tarde. No había nada detrás de él. Comet había trepado increíblemente deprisa por una liana. Si su padre hubiese levantado un poco la mirada, habría sido su fin.

-¿No has oído algo?

-No... nada. -respondió Muscurrana sudando por los nervios.

-Por cierto, son los monstruos los que comen bebés mewmanos. -corrigió Sun mientras continuaba jugando.

-Oh, ¿de veras? -preguntó Muscurrana sintiéndose insultada- ¿Podríais mencionar una ocasión en la que un monstruo hiciera algo así?

-Bueno... no exactamente. Pero, cuando era niño, jugábamos a un juego llamado Defender el Castillo en el que había que proteger a los bebés mewmanos de los monstruos. Esa idea tuvo que salir de alguna parte, ¿no?

-Ah, ¿entonces decís que eso es cierto sólo porque lo decía un juego de mesa infantil?

-Lo que sí defiendo es que los monstruos tendríais mejor reputación si no tuvierais siempre un comportamiento tan sanguinario.

-¡Los monstruos nos comportamos así para proteger a nuestras familias! ¡Tal vez vos no lo entendáis, pero nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestros hijos!

-¡A mí no me hables de lo que estoy o no estoy dispuesto a hacer! ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy en este pantano?! ¡Para proteger a Comet! ¡¿Crees acaso que no estoy muerto de preocupación por mi esposa?! ¡Todo lo que he hecho desde que abandonamos el reino ha sido para proteger a mi hijo! ¡Probablemente tú no lo entiendas porque eres un monstruo!

Muscurrana se puso de pié y tiró el juego.

-¡Me habéis ofendido, Rey Sun! Mis bebés lo son todo para mí. Y por eso mismo... ¡no voy a ayudarte a escapar, Comet Dragonfly!

Muscurrana señaló a Comet que por fin había alcanzado y abierto la puerta de salida.

-¡Comet! -gritó Sun.

-¡Muscurrana! -gritó Comet.

-No temáis, Majestad. Comet estará a salvo en mi casa.

Muscurrana tiró de una anilla atada a una liana. Eso activó un mecanismo oculto. Las ventanas se cerraron, una trampilla se abrió frente a la puerta, dejando al descubierto un agujero con púas y unos alambres de espino surgieron del suelo rodeando la casa.

-Los bebés se quedan dentro y el peligro se queda fuera. -dijo Muscurrana orgullosa de su sistema de seguridad.

-Oh, claro, debí haberlo supuesto. Tú también eres madre. Lamento mucho mis palabras, Muscurrana.

-Oh, no, por favor. Yo también he dudado de vos. Soy yo quien lo lamenta.

-¡Se suponía que estabas de mi parte! -gritó Comet furioso.

-¡Comet, vete a tu habitación! -gritaron Sun y Muscurrana al mismo tiempo.

Lleno de rabia, Comet volvió a la habitación de los renacuajos y dio un portazo. Una vez dentro, empezó a refunfuñar y a caminar en círculos ante la mirada de los bebés.

-Papá cobarde, Muscurrana traidora. ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Quedarnos aquí encerrados hasta la muerte? ¡Qué gran plan! ¡Es horrible! ¡Yo sí que tengo planes, pero no! ¡Prefieren dejarme aquí atrapado!

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte.

-Ahora no, estoy pensando. ¡Un momento! ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-He sido yo, Kirill.

El más pequeño de todos los renacuajos se había acercado a Comet y le hablaba sonriente.

-¡Ay, madre! ¡¿Ya podéis hablar?!

-De momento sólo yo. Aún no se lo he dicho a Mamá. Pero también hay otra cosa que no le he dicho.

Cuando Kirill terminó la frase, sus hermanos fueron hacia un gran baúl de juguetes y lo empujaron, descubriendo un hoyo que había debajo.

-¡Mola! ¡Tenéis un pasadizo secreto en vuestra habitación!

-Sí, a veces nos escabullimos al club para ir a bailar.

-Te entiendo, colega.

Por suerte, el agujero era lo bastante amplio para que Comet pudiera colarse por él. Los trece se metieron y lo atravesaron durante unos minutos hasta el final del túnel subterráneo. Comet abrió la tapa que lo mantenía oculto y vio que se encontraban en otra parte del bosque.

-Vale, despejado.

Los renacuajos dieron un salto para salir del túnel, ayudando a Comet a hacer lo mismo. Ya en el exterior, Comet pudo ver el Castillo Dragonfly en el horizonte.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu gran plan? -preguntó Kirill.

-¿Qué plan?

-Tu plan para vencer a Toffee.

-Ah, ese. Jajaja. No hay ningún plan.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, planificar no es lo mío. Me va más lo de improvisar.

-¡Ese es un plan horrible!

-Ay, pequeños muscubebés, no os preocupéis.

-Yo estoy muy preocupado.

-Volveré cuando haya acabado con Toffee.

Y con esa declaración en tono solemne, Comet inició su camino en solitario hacia su hogar con el objetivo de acabar con aquella que amenazaba a su reino y a su familia. No llegó a oír lo que Kirill opinaba que iba a ocurrir:

-Va a morir.


	54. Reina Luda

Una mudanza puede ser pesada pero también emocionante. Si bien hay que cargar con un montón de cosas hasta la nueva morada, su final marca el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida. Claro que los okupas no suelen tener el problema de transportar sus efectos personales. En el caso de Luda, su problema eran los objetos que estaban en su nueva casa.

-¡Sacadlo todo! ¡Eso también! ¡Este es mi castillo y no quiero ver la cara de ningún Dragonfly en él!

Mientras ella gritaba, las ratas cogían todos los objetos que recordaban a la familia Dragonfly. Fotos, retratos, bustos... Todo debía desaparecer. Hasta ordenó que tiraran un plato de tortitas con mantequilla y fresas porque, según ella, se parecía a Comet. La forma de librarse de esas cosas tampoco era muy ordenada, ya que las ratas se limitaban a tirarlas por un balcón. Al final, había una montaña de "basura" junto al muro principal del castillo.

-¿Ya no quedan más?

Una rata negó con la cabeza.

-Pues listo. Por fin todo está en orden en mi reino.

La afirmación de Luda no se correspondía mucho con la realidad. La ciudad tenía un aspecto todavía peor a como estaba cuando ella la invadió. Basura en las calles, edificios destruidos, incendios, ratas que devoraban puestos de venta de maíz enteros... Todo era un absoluto caos.

-Bueno, quizás haya un par de cosas que arreglar. Pero en general la gente de Mewni me quiere. ¡Eh, tendero! ¿Qué tal se venden las camisetas de la Reina Luda?

-Muy, muy, muy, muy mal. -gritó- Pero que muy mal, Majestad.

Quien respondió fue un hombre al que Luda había ordenado vender toda clase de merchandising con su imagen y que tenía el puesto junto a la montaña de artículos de la familia Dragonfly que habían sido arrojados por el balcón.

-¿Qué? ¿Y las caretas?

-Eso es lo que peor se vende. Fijaos.

Un padre acompañado de su hija pasaban por ahí en ese instante. El tendero se acercó a ellos para mostrar su mercancía.

-Hola jovencita. ¿Te gustaría tener una careta de la Reina Luda?

La niña gritó de terror cuando el vendedor le enseñó su producto. El padre la cogió de la mano y se la llevó corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-Bah, esos no sabían lo que es bueno.

-No, mi Señora. Lo que pasa es que no les caéis bien.

Luego se acercó una pareja joven.

-¡Oh! ¿Has visto eso, cari? -preguntó el novio.

-Sí, deberíamos comprarlo. -coincidió la novia.

-Ah, por fin viene alguien con sentido del gusto.

Luda estaba satisfecha, pero le duró poco. La pareja se acercó al montón de objetos tirados y sacó algo de ahí. Luego fueron junto al tendero y el chico preguntó:

-¿Cuánto pides por este busto de la Reina Rina?

-Quedará perfecto en la entrada de nuestra casa.

-Oh... pues...

-¡Eso no se vende! -gritó Luda furiosa- ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Se acabó! ¡Levitato!

Con su magia, Luda lanzó toda la montaña de objetos hacia el cielo. Luego se sacudió las manos y dijo:

-Hala, esas horribles cosas de los Dragonfly han desaparecido. Bien, ¿queréis una bonita taza de la Reina Luda o una muñeca...?

-No queremos vuestros productos.

-No, no nos caéis bien.

-¿Veis lo que os decía?

-¡Soy vuestra Reina y os ordeno caeros bien!

-No.

-¡AAAAAARRGGHHH!

Tras soltar ese grito lleno de rabia, Luda se marchó. Se dirigía a la parte más profunda del castillo, las mazmorras. Iba a hacerles una visita a las dos peores prisioneras creyendo que estarían sumidas en la más profunda desesperación.

Pero nuevamente, Luda no era muy consciente de la realidad. A pesar de que tenían los brazos encadenados a la pared, Marcia y Rina habían encontrado una forma de entretenerse: un improvisado ajedrez con rocas e insectos. Era el turno de Rina y movió su escarabajo-torre con su pié izquierdo para comer a la piedra-alfil de Marcia y poder anunciar:

-Jaque mate.

-Agh, todo se me da mal.

-Primera regla del ajedrez de las mazmorras, Marcia: nunca sacrifiques a la reina.

En ese momento, pudieron oír el sonido de una llave que entraba en la cerradura de la puerta. Rina barrió las piedras y los bichos con su pierna para que no descubrieran cómo estaban pasando el rato. A los pocos segundos, Luda entró en la celda junto a dos ratas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -preguntó Rina con desprecio.

-Vas a venir conmigo. -ordenó Luda.

-De eso nada, no iré contigo a ninguna parte.

-Pues mala suerte porque es un asunto real muy urgente. -dijo mientras sacaba una llave y se acercaba para abrir los grilletes de la reina legítima- Tienes que ordenarle a la gente que yo les caiga bien.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Ni siquiera me caes bien a mí. Vas por ahí hablándole a tu mano mágica. Eso es raro.

-¡Grrr! ¡Vale! ¡Si no me ayudas, te pudrirás en esta celda! ¡Despídete de tu libertad!

Para hacerlo más dramático, Luda quiso colgarse la llave del cuello. Pero el cordel de la llave no era lo bastante largo como para que su cabeza pudiera pasar por el aro que éste formaba. Tras unos segundos de un forcejeo inútil que les hizo gracia a las prisioneras, Luda extendió el brazo hacia una de las ratas y le dijo:

-Mantequilla.

La rata llevaba una barra encima y se la dio. Luda se engrasó la frente y el cordel se deslizó. Luego tiró la mantequilla al suelo y siguió con su intimidación:

-Cambio de planes. Tienes 24 horas para decirme cómo caerle bien a la gente de Mewni o te... -levantó su mano varita y la hizo brillar para que sonara más amenazador- ¡te mandaré al cielo para siempre de un Levitato!

-Oh, qué miedo me das. -respondió Rina con sarcasmo.

-¡24 horas! -exclamó Luda antes de abandonar la celda.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Marcia- Luda se ha vuelto loca del todo.

-¿Qué me vas a contar? Fíjate, se ha dejado una barra de mantequilla en perfecto estado.

Rina estiró una pierna tanto como pudo para alcanzarla, pero la reina era demasiado bajita como para llegar. Aún así, no se daba por vencida.

-Ya casi la saboreo.

-Rina, este no es momento para...

Una idea llegó a la cabeza de Marcia. Se quitó uno de sus zapatos y estiró la pierna para coger la mantequilla. La alcanzó, la acercó a ella y la lanzó hacia arriba para agarrarla con una de sus manos encadenadas. Luego se embadurnó la muñeca para que su mano pudiera deslizarse por el grillete sin problemas.

-¡Bien hecho, Marcia!

Liberar su otra mano fue un juego de niños en comparación. Ahora podía moverse con libertad. Le pasó la barra a Rina y le dijo:

-Toma, úntate bien las muñecas mientras yo busco una forma de salir.

-El conducto del aire acondicionado.

Rina señaló hacia la parte superior de la pared derecha. En efecto, ahí había una rejilla de ventilación.

-¿Aire acondicionado en una mazmorra?

Aunque preguntó eso no sabía qué era más sorprendente. Si un calabozo bien ventilado o que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había una rejilla ahí.

-Esto es una celda, no una cámara de tortura.

Marcia se acercó, esperando poder abrir el conducto. Afortunadamente, no estaba cerrado ni con llave ni con candado y hasta tenía bisagras.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué tal vas con los grilletes?

-Creo que no va a dar resultado. -respondió Rina con la boca manchada de mantequilla.

-¡¿Te has comido la mantequilla?!

-Oye, que yo antes era la Reina.

-Vale, nuevo plan. Saldré de aquí, le robaré la llave a Luda y volveré a buscarte para que podamos escapar las dos.

-Deberías irte sin mí. Tú ni siquiera eres de Mewni, esto no va contigo.

Ignorando las palabras de Rina, Marcia se metió en el conducto. Gateó por su interior durante un buen rato, tanto que anocheció mientras ella estaba dentro. Acabó encontrado a una rejilla mucho más grande y adornada que la de la celda. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que estaba abierta. Se acercó a ella para para ver adónde conducía. Resultó ser una enorme habitación llena de lujos y varios adornos con la imagen de Luda o de su mano-varita. En el centro había una cama de primerísima calidad.

-El dormitorio real. -susurró Marcia.

En la cama había un bulto que emitía ronquidos. Marcia bajó utilizando una cuerda improvisada hecha de pañuelos de colores y atada al conducto en el que ella estaba. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia la cama y levantó la sábana. Pero no era Luda quien estaba ahí, sino un mimo con la cara pintada de blanco, pelo negro, una boina, una camiseta de rayas y unos pantalones bombacho morados con tirantes. Le sonrió y levantó la mano para saludar. Marcia gritó del susto hasta que una mano llegó por detrás para taparle la boca.

-Chssst.

Marcia miró a quien le había hecho callar. Era Ruby, la compositora real, y tenía un muslito de pollo en la otra mano.

-¿Ruby? ¿Qué est...?

-Silencio, vas a hacer que nos pillen.

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de una cisterna de vater siendo accionada. De una puerta salió Foolduky haciendo una pregunta retórica:

-¿Cómo he podido vivir sin un vater de oro macizo?

-¿Puede explicarme alguien qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Marcia.

-Nos hemos estado escondiendo desde que Luda se hizo con el poder. -respondió Ruby- Cuando no está, nos comemos sus reales sobras...

-Nos bañamos en su real bañera... -continuó Foolduky.

Mimo también añadió algo, sólo que lo hizo en silencio. Como todo un profesional, utilizó su arte, la mímica, para transmitir sus palabras.

-Y dormimos en su real cama. -explicó Ruby.

-¡Mis súbditos son unos desagradecidos!

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír los gritos de Luda que venían del exterior de la habitación.

-Fin de la escena.

Con gran agilidad y coordinación, llevaron a Marcia al interior del conducto de ventilación, se metieron, Mimo se tragó la cuerda de pañuelos y cerraron la rejilla. Habían cubierto sus huellas a la perfección y justo a tiempo. La puerta se abrió y Luda entró junto a sus mascotas.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no se venden estas cosas? -preguntó mientras se quitaba una careta de sí misma- No puede ser porque yo no sea bien parecida. Uff, mañana tendré que hacerle Levitato a Rina.

Se metió en la cama, tiró la careta que llevaba en la mano hacia otro montón que había justo debajo de la rejilla de ventilación y se quejó:

-Ser Reina es agotador.

Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos para dormir. Mirando desde el otro lado de la rejilla, Marcia pudo ver que aún llevaba la llave colgando de su cuello. Se volvió hacia los artistas clandestinos y les dijo:

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Si le robamos la llave a Luda, liberaremos a Rina y...

-Oh, oh, me temo que voy a tener que interrumpirte. -dijo Ruby- Como artistas, nuestro deber es comentar el mundo que nos rodea, no intervenir. Una carga pesada, sí. Pero esa es la carga del artista.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú una artista? -dijo Foolduky- Tú no haces otra cosa que componer jingles.

-¡Pues tú eres un bufón!

-¡El bufón no es más que una fachada de mis mordaces comentarios sociales! ¡Eso es lo que hace de mí un verdadero artista!

-¡Por favor! ¡El único artista verdadero aquí es Mimo!

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Todos sabemos que mimo es un genio!

Mimo sonrió con la boca abierta y las palmas de sus manos pegadas a sus mejillas para mostrar que se sentía tremendamente halagado.

-¡Un genio! -exclamaron los otros dos a la vez.

-Vale, yo tampoco soy soldado ni guerrera. Pero a veces llegan momentos en los que debemos involucrarnos. Si los cuatro unimos fuerzas, podremos salvar a la verdadera reina de Mewni. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Marcia terminó su mini-discurso con un gesto de pistolas gemelas. Los artistas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Foolduky dijo:

-Yo no haría ese gesto con las manos. Ya está muy visto.

-Y tu discurso no tenía rimas ni ritmo. No ha sido muy inspirador.

Enfadada, Marcia abrió la rejilla dispuesta a ir sola. Pero antes de salir del conducto les dijo:

-Me ponéis enferma.

Como ya no había cuerda de pañuelos, Marcia se colgó del marco de la rejilla y se dejó caer. Aterrizó junto a la pila de máscaras, lo que la desestabilizó e hizo que una de ellas llegara rodando hasta el lateral de la cama. Se ocultó rápidamente tras una mesilla de noche, temiendo que el ruido despertara a Luda.

-¡No! No quiero desgranar el maíz.

Marcia suspiró al ver que simplemente estaba hablando en sueños. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera y gateó hasta la cama. Por si acaso, no se puso de pie sino que permaneció oculta bajo el nivel del colchón. Alargó un brazo y empezó a palpar con la mano, buscando la llave. Cuando la encontró, agarró y tiró. Pero metió la pata. Lo que había agarrado no era la llave, sino las diminutas piernas de Luda. Le entró el pánico y la arrojó de nuevo a la cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¡¿Quién está en mi dormitorio real?!

Marcia tuvo que pensar rápido. Vio la careta que había rodado antes por el suelo y se la puso.

-Una chica con careta. -respondió.

Luda la miró con desconfianza. Marcia sabía que ella no era muy inteligente, pero no se le ocurría nada más para engañarla.

-Venimos a entreteneros, Majestad.

Las dos miraron hacia arriba. Encaramados a la lampara de araña, Ruby, Foolduky y Mimo sonreían y adoptaban posición de interpretación. Mimo miró a Marcia y le guiñó un ojo como mensaje de que habían venido a ayudarla. Luego los tres artistas saltaron, aterrizando con gracia y talento frente a la cama.

-¿En plena noche? -preguntó Luda desconcertada.

-Eeem... sí... porque...

-Hemos compuesto una canción sobre vos. -continuó Ruby mientras agarraba a Marcia y la alejaba de Luda.

-¿Una canción sobre mí?

Las sospechas de Luda fueron reemplazadas por expectación. Con su laúd en sus brazos, Ruby empezó a cantar:

 _Ella vino sobre Águila y Araña_

 **brillando más que el sol de la mañana.**

-Sí que fue así, ¿verdad?

 _Trajo a las ratas para protegernos._

 **Ya nunca más caeremos.**

A esos versos les siguieron unos acordes de laúd. Mimo agarró a Marcia y comenzó a bailar, lo que era una excusa para susurrarle:

-Coge la llave.

Al oírle hablar, Marcia comprendió perfectamente por qué se había dedicado a la mímica. Tenía una voz aguda y desagradable que taladraba los oídos. Luego, con un improvisado movimiento, mandó a Marcia a la cama, justo al lado de Luda. Pero ella seguía demasiado entusiasmada con la canción como para que le molestara que había alguien más en su cama real.

 _Y decimos genial._

 _La Reina Luda es genial._

 _Es tan **ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genial.**_

 **Y Mewni nunca ha estado mejor.**

 _ **¡Mejor! ¡Mejor! ¡Mejor!**_

 _La Reina Luda es genial._

 _ **Es tan ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genial.**_

Con Luda distraída, Marcia intentó agarrar la llave. Pero la reina usurpadora empezó a hablar.

-Sois muy buenos, chicos. ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-Tres Artistas... y un Bufón. -respondió Ruby.

-¡Vale, se acabó!

Furioso, Foolduky tiró el Laúd de Ruby al suelo antes de empezar a gritar:

-¡¿Yo soy un bufón?! ¡Tú eres la bufona!

-Por favor. ¡Tú haces chistes de pedos y yo hago arte de verdad!

-¡¿A eso lo llamas arte?! ¡Has repetido las palabras para que los versos rimaran!

-Ya... ¡Pues tus rimas han sido muy cutres!

-¡Conque esas tenemos!

Foolduky le arrancó a Ruby el pañuelo del cuello, haciéndole de paso un roto a su vestido.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ruby agarró uno de los cascabeles del gorro de Foolduky para arrancárselo también. Mimo hacía señas para que no siguieran por ahí y no se pelearan, pero fue ignorado. El bufón se abalanzó sobre la compositora con tanta fuerza que Luda recibió daños colaterales y cayó de la cama.

-¡Basta! ¡Todos dais asco! -gritó Luda furiosa- Excepto el mimo. ¡Es un genio!

Mimo respondió con un gesto de ruborizarse.

-¡Cogedlos!

Águila y Araña entraron en acción y cargaron contra los artistas. Ellos salieron corriendo por la puerta para huir de las mascotas. Marcia cerró la puerta en el momento justo para que sus perseguidores se estamparan contra ella, dándoles así tiempo para ocultarse tras la pared de uno de los pasillos del castillo.

Cuando parecía que estaban relativamente a salvo, Marcia se quitó la careta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un poco más y habría cogido la llave! ¡¿Es que no podíais dejar de discutir un minuto?!

-Es que nos gusta llevarnos mal. -respondió Ruby.

-Sí, y además se nos da muy bien.

Sonriendo, Foolduky sacó la llave de su bolsillo.

-¡Tienes la llave! ¿Pero cómo?

-Oh, nuestra discusión fue un mero acto. Que Luda se cayera cuando me abalancé sobre Ruby no fue un accidente.

-Vaya, pues lo habéis hecho genial. Me habíais convencido de que os odiabais.

-Oh, no. En realidad nos odiamos de verdad. -corrigió Ruby.

Ahora que tenían la llave en su poder, sólo tenían que volver a las mazmorras para liberar a Rina. Pero debían hacerlo por una ruta en la que no se encontraran con ninguna de las ratas. Como no tenían otra entrada al conducto de ventilación a mano, eligieron las alcantarillas. Tras un rato recorriéndolas, llegaron hasta una tapa que conducía a la misma celda a la que querían llegar.

-¡Marcia! -exclamó Rina cuando los vio entrar haciendo una torre humana.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

Marcia usó la llave para abrir los grilletes de Rina, pero se quedó atónita cuando ella volvió a ponérselos.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-No abandonaré a mi pueblo.

-¿Qué?

-A veces hay que sacrificar a la reina.

No hubo tiempo para discutir esa decisión. Un canturreo se oía desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los artistas volvieron a la alcantarilla y Marcia volvió a ponerse sus grilletes sin llegar a cerrarlos. Lo hizo con tanta prisa que la llave se le cayó al suelo. Quería recogerla, pero Águila abrió la puerta golpeándola con uno de sus espolones. Por supuesto, Luda y Araña iban con él.

-Sí, ya sé que no es la hora, pero soy la Reina y me da igual. ¿Estáis listas para...? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mi llave?

Miró hacia abajo y vio que la llave no colgaba de su cuello sino que estaba tirada frente a las prisioneras.

-Debió caérseme antes de marcharme... ¡y vosotras no os habéis dado ni cuenta! ¡Jajaja! ¡Podríais estar libres y correteando por ahí! Tenéis que sentiros muy estúpidas ahora mismo. ¡Jajaja! ¡Araña!

El arácnido se acercó a su ama para servirle de pedestal y así poder tener su cara a la altura de la de Rina.

-Bien, ¿vas a obligar a todos a que les caiga bien o vas a elegir el Levitato?

-Tendrás puesta mi corona sobre tu cabeza, pero eso no te convierte en Reina.

-Entonces es hora de levitar.

Águila se acercó a Rina y agarró sus cadenas con el pico. Luda se marchó junto a sus mascotas, que arrastraban a la reina para llevársela con ellos.

-¡Rina!

Marcia se quitó los grilletes para contraatacar, pero tardó demasiado y la puerta se cerró delante de ella. Pero aún podía salir por la tapa de alcantarilla.

-¡Venga vamos!

Desde abajo, Marcia y los artistas le siguieron la pista a Luda. Ella se llevó a Rina a un acto público que había convocado increíblemente deprisa. La gente de la ciudad estaba reunida alrededor de un patíbulo sobre el que se encontraban ella, sus mascotas y Rina, aún encadenada. Pudieron ver lo que ocurría a través de un desagüe callejero.

-¡Pueblo de la Reina Luda, esto es un ejemplo para todos aquellos que no sintáis respeto y adoración por vuestra Reina! ¿Ultimas palabras?

-¡Pueblo de Mewni, no sucumbáis al miedo! ¡Incluso sin mí, todos vosotros...!

-¡Levitato!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Para el horror de todos los presentes, el hechizo de Luda envió a la Rina hasta el cielo. Subió tanto que salió de la vista de los ciudadanos. Había dejado claro que a partir de ese momento, gobernaría a través del miedo.

En las alcantarillas, los artistas miraron a Marcia:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Foolduky.

-Ahora luchamos. -respondió Marcia llena de determinación.


	55. Toffee

_**Salvaje nata, su celestial don.**_

 _ **Su historia es de triunfo, su historia es de amor.**_

 _ **Roedores armados con ella al timón,**_

 _ **venciendo a la reina, la paz nos dejó.**_

 _ **Alta brillante y con mucho valor.**_

 _ **Mewmanos unidos mostramos amor,**_

 _ **pues la Reina Luda es siempre mejor.**_

-¡Oh, sí, muy bien! ¡Un aplauso para Mr. Bucket y el coro infantil de Mewni!

Desde el balcón de una de las torres del castillo, Luda había reunido a la ciudad para que escucharan cantar a los niños. La gente aplaudió no muy convencida, hasta que las ratas les amenazaron con lanzas. Entonces le pusieron más entusiasmo.

-Sí, así me gusta.

La mano-varita se levantó sola y empezó a brillar. Luda la miró y su cara de satisfacción se tornó pensativa.

-Hmph... Tienes razón, han desafinado un poco. -apuntó al coro y a su maestro- ¡Levitato!

De la misma forma que Rina, salieron disparados hacia el cielo hasta que se les perdió de vista.

-Ahora cantarán con los ángeles. Tocad algo de música.

Mientras Luda se metía de nuevo en el interior del castillo, una pareja de ratas con un laúd y una batería tocaron música de ambiente. La reina se dirigió hacia el ascensor, donde había otras dos ratas esperándola. Junto a la manivela que lo accionaba desde el exterior, estaba Manfrey.

-¿A la sala del trono, Majestad?

-¡A toda máquina!

-Sí, Señora.

En cuanto Manfrey empezó a mover la manivela, la puerta del ascensor se cerró y comenzó a descender. Luda disfrutó del hilo musical que había dentro de la cabina y le dejó un recado a una de las ratas:

-Recuérdame que le haga Levitato a Manfrey.

Luda cerró los ojos y continuó disfrutando de la música. No se dio ni cuenta de que la trampilla de mantenimiento que había en el techo de la cabina se había abierto desde fuera y que alguien con un enorme y espantoso disfraz de rata se acababa de colar por ella. En un segundo, agarró a sus guardaespaldas, los dejó inconscientes y los sacó del ascensor por la trampilla abierta. Cuando estaba a punto de coger a Luda, ésta abrió los ojos y le esquivó. Aterrada, abrió el armarito donde se encontraba el teléfono de emergencia y pidió ayuda.

-¡Manfrey, Manfrey, mi sirvienta de mayor confianza! ¡Te necesito!

Su asaltante arrancó de cuajo el teléfono, dejando claro que nadie iba a ayudarla. En el momento en el que el ascensor llegó a su destino, Luda fue expulsada. Luego, él se quitó la cabeza del disfraz, revelando así su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y las marcas de corazón en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-¡¿Comet Dragonfly?!

-¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!

Con el disfraz aún puesto, Comet se lanzó a la batalla.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Luda disparó un rayo verde contra el príncipe, pero él se agachó para esquivarlo metiendo la cabeza dentro del disfraz. Luego lo rompió desde dentro y se abalanzó sobre ella. La derribó y le sujetó los brazos, pero ella se liberó tras darle una serie de patadas en la cara con sus piernas diminutas. Luda puso distancia entre ambos y su mano-varita volvió a brillar.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero ahora? No es un buen momento.

-Estás hablando con tu mano.

-Espera un segundo. -dijo antes de utilizar su mano mágica como teléfono falso- Oye, no es el mejor momento para charlar, ¿sabes?

Comet estaba tan absorto con lo absurdo de la situación que para cuando se fijó en Araña ya era tarde. El arácnido lo derribó de un placaje y lo envolvió en telarañas para inmovilizarlo. Luego Luda se le acercó:

-Vale, resulta que no puedo destruirte. Eso dice mi mano. Así que voy a llevarte a la mazmorra.

-Por última vez: ¿Dónde... está... mi madre?

-¿Es que no has oído la canción? La derroté. Le hice Levitato y ahora yo soy la Reina.

-¿La hiciste Leviquétotato?

-No, Levitato... tatato... tato... ¡Levitato! Espera, ¿has tenido la varita y el libro de hechizos durante meses y no conoces el Levitato?

-No te enteras, ¿verdad? Te están controlando.

-Sí, es cierto. ¡Es cierto que me están controlando! ¡Me controla mi ansia de poder!

-¡No, te controla Toffee!

-¿Qué? No, Toffee está muerta. ¡Yo he hecho todo esto! ¿Ves esa bandera con la forma de mi mano? ¡Lo hice yo, YO! ¡Y también voy a hacer esto! ¡Águila, llévalo a la mazmorra!

El gran pájaro descendió para cumplir la orden. Agarró a Comet con sus espolones y se lo llevó volando. Pero antes de que salieran de la sala, pudo gritar:

-¡Está en tu varita!

Araña y unas ratas también fueron con ellos. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras del castillo, metieron a Comet dentro de una celda y lo encadenaron.

-¡¿Os creéis muy duros?! ¡Quitadme estas cadenas y veremos lo duros que sois!

Cerraron la puerta y echaron la llave. Comet tiró de sus cadenas con todas sus fuerzas esperando que estuvieran mal atornilladas a la pared, pero era inútil. Pero tan solo pasaron unos segundos desde que lo encerraron hasta que se escucharon algunos golpes que venían del exterior de la celda. Luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien con otro disfraz de roedor. A diferencia de Comet este era un disfraz de ratón, no parecía medio-deforme y se ajustaba más a quien lo llevaba puesto. Se quitó la cabeza dejando al descubierto su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, su piel ligeramente oscura, sus ojos marrones y el lunar bajo su ojo derecho.

-¡Marci!

-¡Comet!

Marcia se quitó el disfraz de ratón casi al instante y dio un golpe de kárate a los grilletes. Luego se arrepintió de esto último.

-¡Ayayayay! Sí, ha sido una estupidez. Además, tengo la llave.

Se la sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera y liberó a su amigo.

-No me lo puedo creer. Llegué a temer que no volveríamos a...

Un abrazo sorpresa de Comet le hizo enmudecer. Con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y su cabeza pegada a su tronco, ella le dijo:

-Eeem... Comet... los cuernos de tus cascos... se me están clavando.

-Pues quítamelos tú porque yo no pienso soltarte.

Marcia le quitó los cascos a Comet antes de devolverle el abrazo. Luego, un crujido les interrumpió.

-Eeeem... Marci, tu estómago ha hecho un ruido raro.

-Ah, sí. Iba a ser una sorpresa. -Marcia levantó su sudadera para mostrar el origen del crujido- Es una caja de Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanch. Pero, lo siento, ya no quedan. Tu madre y yo nos lo comimos todo cuando estábamos prisioneras.

-¿Habéis comido cereales juntas en una celda? Qué envidia.

-Comet... tu madre...

-Sí, lo sé. Luda le ha hecho lev-a-ta-tato-tay-patotato. Pero si lo ha hecho Luda, no puede ser peligroso.

-A mí me parece que eso es malo, Comet.

-Tranquila, Marci. Mi madre ha estado peor. Mucho, muucho peor. Ahora tenemos problemas más graves.

-Pues estás de suerte.

Marcia miró a una rejilla de ventilación del techo y silbó imitando el canto de un pájaro. Pero no pasó nada.

-Agh. Venga, chicos, que lo habíamos ensayado. -volvió a silbar- Canto de tórtola.

-En Mewni las tórtolas no cantan así. -respondió una voz masculina desde el interior del conducto.

-Pues da igual, ya sabe que estáis ahí. Bajad de una vez.

La rejilla se abrió y por ella bajaron Mimo, Foolduky y Ruby. Marcia sacó una boina del otro bolsillo de su sudadera y se la puso.

-Comet, permíteme presentarte a _L_ _a_ _R_ _esistance._

Terminadas las presentaciones, Marcia sacó un plano muy simple e incompleto del castillo dibujado a mano. En él tan solo aparecían la sala del trono, la mazmorra, la piscina interior, el hueco del ascensor, el comedor, el guardarropa y una ventana que, por lo visto, tenía unas vistas bonitas. Todos se reunieron a su alrededor para escuchar el plan de Marcia.

-Bien, lo más fácil que hay para acabar con cualquier gobernante es destruir su credibilidad. Y ahora observad. Este tamagochi representa a Luda, este fajo de billetes a nosotros y esta pluma a Águila y Araña. Normalmente ellos están con Luda o muy cerca de ella, pero... descansan para comer cada cinco horas. Cuando esté sola, usaremos este conducto para llegar a la sala del trono, donde Foolduky le atizará con...

-¡Un pollo de goma! -exclamó el bufón.

-No.

-Oh. ¿Y qué tal un cojín de pedorretas?

-¡No! Si lo habíamos hablado ya. Ruby, ¿qué tienes tú?

-Jejeje. Yo he estado trabajando en una magnífica canción paródica contra ella.

-Sí, a Ruby se le da genial arruinar la vida de la gente con canciones. -comentó Comet lleno de resentimiento- Oye, Marci, parece que lo único que hacéis es gastarle bromas.

-Ya... Aún estamos trabajando en la parte del ajuste de cuentas.

-Vale, mirad... Artistas, lo que estáis haciendo es admirable. Y Marci, estás muy kawaii con esa boina. Pero Luda no es el problema, Toffee la está controlando y no creo que una canción vaya a...

A Comet lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose. Luda entró en la celda con una bandeja en la que llevaba todo lo necesario para tomar un té.

-Oye, Comet, he estado pensando y... -al ver a Comet sin cadenas conspirando junto a _La Resistance_ , dejó caer la bandeja y gritó- ¡Guardias!

En un segundo, la celda se llenó de ratas que los atraparon y encadenaron, excepto a Comet que permaneció sin grilletes pero rodeado de lanzas.

-¡Jamás silenciarás a _La Resistance_! -exclamó Ruby.

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo! -gritó Luda a Comet- ¡Levitato!

Fue alcanzado por el hechizo y empezó a levitar a medio metro del suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero... qué...?

Comet intentó liberarse del hechizo nadando en el aire sin ningún resultado. Luda se lo llevó fuera de la celda hasta uno de los balcones. Cuando llegaron, lo dejó en el suelo.

-Vale, Luda. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me harás flotar otra vez? ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué miedo!

-En... realidad... es que antes dijiste algo sobre mi... -ocultó su mano tras su espalda antes de seguir- sobre mi v-a-r-i-t-a.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude? -preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

-¡Claro que quiero que me ayudes! ¡No dejo de hablar con mi mano! ¡Me tiene en vela toda la noche! ¡No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar...! ¡Ni siquiera puedo centrarme en mi nuevo trabajo como amada monarca de Mewni!

La mano de Luda empezó a brillar de nuevo.

-Ah, hola. Yo...

-...

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que soy amada! ¿Es que no has oído la canción?

-¡Luda! ¿Por qué crees que he venido sin varita?

-Porque... ¿vienes a rendirte?

-No, porque Toffee la ha corrompido. ¡Está dentro de nuestras varitas!

-¿Dentro de las varitas? -Luda se miró la mano un segundo y después empezó a agitarla como si deseara que saliera despedida- ¡Sácamela, sácamela! ¡No quiero que me corrompa! ¿Cómo se ha metido ahí?

-No lo sé. La última vez que la vi fue cuando...

Al recordar es día, Comet lo vio claro. En aquel momento, creyó que el plan de Toffee consistía en destruir la varita. Pero no, su objetivo era meterse en ella para llevar a cabo su verdadero plan de corromperla. Antes pensaba que la única forma de hacerlo era a través de Glossaryck, y ahora estaba claro que había otro modo.

-Luda... creo que sé cómo sacar a Toffee.

Al oír eso, se tranquilizó un poco. Se miró la mano un momento antes de mirar al príncipe y preguntar:

-¿Y luego podré seguir siendo una amada monarca?

-Eeem... puede.

* * *

Mazmorras del Castillo Dragonfly

Al mismo tiempo

* * *

-¡Somos la Resistance, seguimos resistiendo! ¡Somos la Resistance, seguimos resistiendo! ¡Somos la Resistance, seguimos resistiendo!

Desde que los habían encadenado, no habían parado de repetir esa frase una y otra vez. Salvo Mimo, por supuesto. Entonces la paciencia de las ratas que se quedaron haciendo guardia llegó a su fin. Una de ellas llevaba puesta la boina de Marcia.

-¡Jamás silenciaréis a la Resistance! ¡Y devolvedme mi boina!

La misma rata que la tenía sostenía una lanza y acercó la punta hacia ella. Esto no detuvo a los demás que seguían repitiendo su frase.

-Eeeemm... En realidad... la Resistance puede callarse.

-Se valiente, Marcia. -dijo Ruby- Aunque tú caigas, la Resistance resistirá sin ti.

-¡¿Qué?!

Con la lanza cada vez más cerca de ella, Marcia cerró los ojos del miedo. Debido a eso no vio cómo alguien entraba en la celda para darles una paliza a las dos ratas. El sonido de los golpes sí que le hizo abrir los ojos para ver que la estaba salvando alguien que conocía.

-¡Chica del kárate!

-¡Muscurrana!

La mujer rana tiró a las ratas contra la pared con tanta fuerza que abrió un gran boquete que conducía al exterior del castillo.

-Y no vengo sola.

Se apartó dejando ver que quienes habían invadido el castillo formaban una alianza de padres.

-¡Marcia!

-¡Rey Sun!

Sun corrió hacia ella y concentró un poco de energía mágica en su mano derecha. Luego la movió como si fuera una espada y los grilletes que inmovilizaban a Marcia se desintegraron.

-¿Dónde está Comet?

-¡Luda se lo ha llevado! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que le haga algo horrible!

-Y... ¿qué hacemos con los amantes de las artes? -preguntó Muscurrana.

Con una mirada llena de resentimiento, Marcia respondió:

-La Resistance resistirá sin mí.

Dejando atrás a los artistas, los tres salieron por el boquete de la pared. Una vez fuera, Muscurrana agarró a Marcia y al rey y dio uno de sus poderosos saltos para poder observar el castillo desde arriba. Saltó de balcón en balcón y de torre en torre hasta que por fin encontraron aquel donde se encontraban Comet y Luda. Muscurrana llegó a duras penas hasta un balcón pero se quedó colgando de él. Sun y Marcia treparon por ella para subirse y que ella no tuviera que seguir cargando con ellos. Luego se acercaron al borde y Sun gritó:

-¡Comet!

Eso llamó su atención y también la de Luda. Ambos estaban mirando fijamente a la mano-varita, pero ahora miraban en dirección al otro balcón.

-Hola, Papá. Hola, Marci.

Fue en ese preciso instante en el que la media-estrella se tornó negra y un guerricornio esqueleto fantasma salió flotando de ella.

-Y... lo siento.

-¡El Hechizo Susurrante! -exclamó Sun mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡Comet, sal de ahí! ¡Corre!

-¡Ya es tarde, Papá!

-¿Entonces todo vuelve a ser normal? -preguntó Luda sonriendo de alegría.

-No, aún no se ha acabado.

-¿Cómo que aún...?

Luda fue interrumpida cuando su mano-varita empezó a emitir la potentísima luz que venía después. Marcia, Sun y Muscurrana contemplaban la escena aterrorizados. Todos sabían qué ocurriría después de que la varita empezara a expulsar luz. Unos segundos más tarde, una gran explosión destruyó por completo la torre en la que se encontraban Comet y Luda, dejando un cráter humeante lleno de escombros en su lugar.

-¡Comet!

-¡No, no, no! ¡Muscurrana, tenemos que ir ahí!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sun, Muscurrana volvió a agarrarlos y los llevó hasta el cráter de un salto. Desesperados, empezaron a buscar por todas partes. No podían creer que Comet se hubiera ido. Tras unos segundos levantando escombros, Sun encontró a Luda inconsciente bajo unos cuantos fragmentos de piedra. La agarró y la movió, intentando despertarla.

-¡Luda, ¿dónde está Comet?!

Marcia y Muscurrana se acercaron, esperando poder encontrar alguna respuesta. En el momento siguiente, la pequeña monstruo ave abrió los ojos. Pero éstos no eran normales. En lugar de su color amarillento y sus pupilas negras, brillaban de forma tenue con un tono azulado.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

-¡Papá, estoy aquí! -respondió Luda con la voz de Comet.

-¿Comet? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Oh, menos mal!

Sun lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente. Esa escena provocó que Marcia y Muscurrana sintieran un poco de asco y se miraran preguntándose si debían decirle algo.

-Papá, ya vale.

* * *

Dentro de la varita de Luda

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Muy bien, pero... esto no tiene buena pinta.

Gracias a un anillo mágico que se había formado en el aire, Comet podía ver lo que estaba pasando en el exterior a través de los ojos de Luda y también podía comunicarse. Pero lo que había a su alrededor parecían muy malas noticias. Era como si estuviese en medio del océano, solo que en lugar de agua, nadaba en la misma sustancia negra y pringosa que vio en el Santuario. Pero entre todo ese pringue, había algunas gotas de color dorado que brillaban.

-No importa, hijo. Lo que sí importa es que estás a salvo. Quédate ahí. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de...

El anillo mágico empezó a parpadear, la imagen se llenaba de interferencias y el sonido se distorsionaba.

-¿Papá? Papá, ¿puedes repetir eso?

Finalmente, la señal se perdió del todo. Pero eso no era lo único que ocurría. De pronto, el mar en el que Comet nadaba empezó a moverse. Detrás de él, se elevó mientras formaba una pseudo-esfera en la que apareció un enorme ojo que lo miraba.

-¡AH! ¡Un ojo loco, un ojo loco, un ojo loco!

Asustado, Comet empezó a nadar para alejarse del ojo. Pero la marea seguía moviéndose de forma extraña. Delante de él, se elevó de nuevo, esta vez formando dos gigantescos brazos con dedos puntiagudos. Y más pringue se movió junto al ojo para tomar la forma de una gran cabeza de lagarto.

-Hola, príncipe.

-¿Toffee? ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que eras tú! -se quedó en silencio pensando una cosa- Espera... ¿todo este pringue eres tú? ¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!

-¿No reconoces a tu propia magia ni cuando estás nadando en ella?

-¿Esto es... mi magia?

Comet vio un poco de líquido dorado junto a él y lo tocó con su mano. Sintió una sensación cálida y agradable y las marcas de sus mejillas brillaron con el mismo color.

-Lo era hasta que llegué yo.

Tofee tocó el líquido dorado con la punta de uno de sus dedos. Al segundo siguiente, se había convertido en más pringue negro y la sensación que le daba a Comet desapareció.

-Oh, no. Esto no es bueno. ¡Papá, tenemos un problema!

-No sirve de nada que grites. Si has podido hablar antes con él, fue porque yo te lo permití.

Toffee movió una de sus manos de pringue y apareció otro anillo mágico como el de antes. Pero este era diferente. Brillaba con luz verde en lugar de azul.

-Hola, Sun.

-¡Toffee! ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

-Por supuesto. Pero antes devuélveme tú algo a mí. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Sun cogió el frasco que llevaba escondido. El frasco que contenía el dedo que Toffee había perdido durante su primer enfrentamiento.

-Cógelo.

-¡Papá, no! ¡Puedo con ella!

Comet volvió a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez hacia Toffee. La pringosa mujer lagarto provocó una ola de magia corrupta para alejarlo. Luego formó un par de manos a los lados de Comet para estrujarlo con ellas. Por último, le agarró por la camiseta y se burló de él:

-Pobrecillo. Una libélula que ha perdido sus alas. -luego volvió a mirar al anillo mágico- Bien, Majestad. ¿Cerramos el trato?

En el otro lado, Sun sacó el dedo del frasco y lo puso sobre la mano-varita. En ese momento, Toffee elevó su cuerpo líquido aún más, formando una corriente que arrastró a Comet hacia ella. Con una sonrisa triunfal, se despidió:

-Adiós.

Toffee desapareció poco a poco y Comet cayó de nuevo en el mar de magia corrupta.

* * *

Fuera de la varita de Luda

* * *

La mano-varita se cerró, de forma que el dedo quedó en el sitio que le correspondía. El brillo verde en los ojos de Luda se apagó y éstos se quedaron totalmente negros. Del dedo empezó a salir una masa de su mismo color grisáceo que envolvía el brazo de Luda. Ante las miradas de Sun, Marcia y Muscurrana, Toffee había empezado a regenerarse. En pocos segundos, su cuerpo volvía a estar completo. Su cara de lagarto, su cola, su pelo totalmente echado hacia atrás y el traje que le hacía parecer una abogada. Nada más terminar, se llevó las manos al estómago, como si fuera a vomitar. Y así lo hizo. Su cuello y su boca tuvieron que expandirse durante un momento para expulsar a Luda, pues se había regenerado por encima de ella. Tras expulsar a la diminuta monstruo, se miró la mano y vio que la fisura de su dedo desaparecía por completo y que la media-estrella aún seguía en su palma.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-¿Dónde está Comet?

Toffee mostró su palma y, en un acto de extrema crueldad, cerró su puño para reducir la media-estrella a polvo. Sólo cuando todos los pequeñísimos fragmentos se habían separado de su mano respondió:

-Se ha ido.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí salvo dejarles a ellos hundiéndose en su tristeza por la muerte del joven Dragonfly. Pero la angustia y el dolor no era lo único que había dentro de ellos.

Los diamantes de las mejillas de Sun se volvieron violeta oscuro y las marcas del mismo color que le salieron hacía tantos años, empezaron a extenderse por sus brazos. Lleno de rabia por haber perdido a su padre y a su hijo a manos de la misma persona, corrió hacia la asesina para hacérselo pagar. Toffee suspiró de fastidio y bloqueó los golpes que Sun intentaba darle. Viendo que los ataques físicos eran inútiles, sacó la varita de su hijo y la pegó al pecho de su enemiga antes de recitar el conjuro:

 _Invoco a la oscuridad_

 _de lo más profundo de la tierra y el mar._

 _Con antiguos males aún dormidos_

 _destruye aquello que no puede ser destruido._

 _Ofrezco mi alma a la noche más oscura_

 _y convierto mi corazón en la piedra más dura_

 _para invocar una fuerza letal_

 _y hacer a quien odio mortal._

Pero nada ocurrió. El plan de Toffee era tan diabólico y cruel como preciso y efectivo. Con su estrategia finalizada había recuperado su dedo, eliminado al príncipe Dragonfly y la magia que representaba la única amenaza para ella. Sun se quedó bloqueado por la impotencia al ver que no podía hacer nada contra la asesina de su hijo. Ella le agarró el brazo y, con una mueca de indiferencia, preguntó:

-¿Has terminado?

Incluso aunque Sun hubiera estado en condiciones de responder, no habría tenido tiempo. En el instante siguiente, Toffee notó algo atravesándole el corazón. Pero no había sido magia, ni tampoco un arma. Era una simple mano desnuda formando un puño. Giró la cabeza para saber quién acababa de empalarla y vio a Marcia retirando su brazo y mirándola con odio mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Para demostrarle que su ataque había sido inútil, no movió un dedo hasta que el agujero en su cuerpo empezó a regenerarse. En sólo unos segundos, su carne volvió a estar intacta, como si nunca la hubieran atravesado. Como represalia, Toffee atizó a Marcia con su cola, haciendo que se estampara contra uno de los escombros de la torre y cayera inconsciente. Luego agarró a Sun por ambos brazos y lo empujó hacia atrás y hacia abajo al mismo tiempo, hundiendo sus piernas en el suelo. Él intentó salir, pero estaba demasiado encajado y no fue capaz de levantar un solo pie. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, Muscurrana se limitó a correr junto a Marcia, rezando porque el golpe que acababa de recibir no fuera mortal.

Tras dejar claro que nadie podía hacerle frente, Toffee volvió a dar media vuelta para marcharse. Se sacudió el polvo de su traje y empezó a caminar, alejándose del cráter. Pero al cabo de unos pocos pasos, notó una pequeña mano agarrándole la pierna. Tirada en el suelo, llorando y cubierta de babas, Luda la miraba.

-¡Por favor, dímelo! ¿Yo he tenido algo que decir en todo esto?

-No.

Y tras despreciar a Luda una vez más, Toffee siguió su salida triunfal. Ya nada podía estropear ese momento.

* * *

¿?

* * *

-¡Eh, Comet! ¡Comet!

Alguien lo estaba llamando, pero todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada.

-¡Comet, abre los ojos!

¿Tenía los ojos cerrados? Eso explicaba por qué lo veía todo negro. Los abrió lentamente y captó una imagen borrosa. Veía una mancha azul y amarilla con algo de marrón. Poco a poco, su visión se fue haciendo más clara, permitiéndole ver a Glossaryck, que le ofrecía un poco de guiso con una cuchara de madera.

-¿Esto necesita sal?

¿Pero qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado en la varita de Luda y estar nadando en el mar de magia corrupta. Cuando Toffee se marchó, empezó a nadar y a nadar, buscando gotas de magia que aún funcionara. Vio una en el fondo y buceó para alcanzarla, pero después todo se volvió negro.

-Eh, eh, eh.

Y mientras él intentaba poner su mente en orden, Glossaryck no dejaba de molestar con su guiso. Incluso le estaba poniendo perdida una mejilla mientras le daba toques con la cuchara.

-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?!

Al incorporarse, Comet vio que estaban en un espacio vacío y que no se podía ver absolutamente nada más que oscuridad, salvo por la pequeña zona mal iluminada por una hoguera que daba calor a una marmita. Ahí era donde estaban él y Glossaryck. Aprovechando que el príncipe había abierto la boca, la diminuta mujer azul le metió la cuchara sin previo aviso.

-¿Menos sal o más sal?

El guiso estaba tan asqueroso que Comet lo escupió y luego intentó limpiarse la lengua.

-Vale, más sal.

-¡Puaj! ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? Mejor dicho, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Pues no lo sé, aquí nunca había estado nadie.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy muerto! ¡He muerto!

-Oye, si tú estás muerto, significa que yo también. Y si me estás llamando muerta, me parece un pelín ofensivo.

-¡Estoy muerto y atrapado contigo!

-¿Lo ves? Ofensivo.

-¡Calla! ¡Tú me traicionaste!

-Lamento que te pareciera así. ¿Podemos dejarnos de acusaciones y disfrutar del tiempo que pasemos juntos en... dondequiera que estemos?

Mientras hablaba, Glossaryck se apretó un ojo y echó sus lágrimas en el guiso. Luego empezó a remover.

-¡Si crees que voy a quedarme aquí contigo comiendo tu asqueroso guiso mágico mientras Toffee está ahí haciendo ve tú a saber qué...!

-Comet.

-¡Papá y Marci creerán que estoy muerto!

-Comet.

-¡Y puede que lo esté! -gritó mientras empezaba a llorar de impotencia.

-¡Comet! Ahora estamos aquí los dos y este guiso ya no es mágico. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de hacer el tonto y te lo comes?

Se quedó quieto y en silencio después de oír eso. Quizás Glossaryck tenía razón. Quizás había perdido y era el fin. ¿Para qué seguir esforzándose si no había nada que hacer? Aún así era muy frustrante. Toffee podría estar haciendo cosas horribles y él no podía detenerla. Bajó la cabeza sintiéndose inútil.

Pero vio algo extraño. Un pequeño punto luminoso brillaba en el fondo de la marmita donde se cocía el guiso. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Se secó las lágrimas de la cara y dijo:

-No, ya veo lo que haces.

-Ah. ¿Y qué hago?

-Esto es otro de tus acertijos locos. Finges no saber nada para que yo encuentre la respuesta solo. Creías que no me daría cuenta, ¿verdad? Porque crees que sólo soy un adolescente imprudente. Pues te equivocas.

-Comet, ¿qué pretendes?

-Sacarnos de aquí.

Levantó los dos brazos, dispuesto a sumergirlos en el guiso para alcanzar el brillo del fondo.

-¡Comet, que está hirviendo!

-¡Profundizar!

Comet metió sus brazos en el caldo. La advertencia de Glossaryck no había sido por nada. Su carne se estaba abrasando. Pero en lugar de echarse atrás, siguió hasta alcanzar la luz. Al cogerla, sus ojos y sus mejillas empezaron a brillar con una luz dorada. Como si estuviera en trance, sacó la esfera brillante. Era muy pequeña, pero al salir de la marmita empezó a expandirse. Algo se formó dentro de ella y su tamaño aumentaba al mismo ritmo. A los pocos segundos, había adoptado forma. Se trataba de la cría de una criatura que Comet no había visto antes. Tenía cuerpo, patas, cola y cuello de caballo. Pero su cabeza se asemejaba más a la de un dragón. Cuando terminó de formarse, todo se cubrió de una luz intensa que no le permitió ver nada.

* * *

Mewni

Cráter junto al Castillo Dragonfly

* * *

-¡Chica del kárate! Vamos, despierta.

Dolorida, Marcia recuperó la consciencia. Muscurrana estaba junto a ella con cara de preocupación. Pero no parecía que lo único que le preocupara fuera que ella estuviese herida.

-Creo que el Rey... necesita ayuda.

Se apartó para que pudiera verlo. Aún clavado en el suelo, Sun tenía la varita en la mano. Intentaba encajar los diminutos trozos de la media estrella rota para completar la varita.

-Rey Sun...

-Puede... que... que si recompongo la varita lo haga volver. -dijo entre llantos- ¡Pero este trozo no encaja!

Era una escena realmente desoladora. Ver a un hombre que siempre mantiene un porte recto, sólido e inalterable sucumbiendo a la desesperación. Marcia se acercó a él, se agachó y cogió uno de los trozos del suelo.

-Creo que ahí va este otro.

Se sentía impotente. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era ser un apoyo para el rey. Ahora no podía dejar que la pena la venciera, debía mantenerse firme.

Pero en el momento en el que Sun se secó las lágrimas, la varita empezó a brillar. Luego alzó el vuelo junto a los trozos hechos polvo. Toda la varita, salvo la estrella partida, desapareció. Las dos mitades se unieron, formando una estrella nueva y mejorada y una nueva varita apareció a su alrededor. La forma base era idéntica a la de siempre, pero las alas blancas habían sido reemplazadas por alas de libélula que juntas formaban una X. También tenía dos cuernos rojos en la parte superior.

Y eso no fue todo. Tras la varita surgió la figura de Comet, que estaba totalmente bañado en luz dorada. Agarró la varita y su cuerpo sufrió una transformación. Dos pares de enormes alas de libélula nacieron en su espalda y también le salieron dos pares más de brazos. Su ropa fue reemplazada por una túnica dorada y su pelo se erizó. Abrió los ojos, mostrando que sus pupilas se habían convertido en dos cruces doradas. Miró hacia abajo y, con una voz distorsionada dijo:

-Hola, Papá.

-¡Comet! -exclamó su padre de pura alegría- ¡Hijo, estás magnífico!

-¿Dónde está Toffee?

Sun señaló en la dirección por la que la mujer lagarto aún se estaba marchando. Prácticamente sólo acababa de salir del cráter e ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar. Comet apuntó con la varita y disparó un potentísimo rayo de magia dorada. Toffee notó algo y se dio la vuelta pero ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo. La carne de monstruo se desintegró al contacto con la energía mágica hasta que la conspiradora fue reducida a sólo medio cuerpo sin piel y con las costillas al aire.

Justo después, Comet empezó a descender mientras su transformación se revertía. Conservó las alas hasta después de haber tocado el suelo, pero no pudo mantenerse de pié y cayó. Levantó la cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire justo antes de que los presentes estallasen de júbilo.

-¡Comet!

Sun, Marcia y Muscurrana se abalanzaron para abrazarlo. No podían sentirse más aliviados y felices por verle con vida. Enterrado bajo sus seres queridos, Comet se limitó a sonreír y a decirles:

-Hola.

-Hola. -le respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero el emotivo reencuentro fue interrumpido por un ruido. Era Toffee, aún viva pero no regenerada. Se arrastraba hacia ellos impulsándose con sus brazos ya que había perdido las piernas.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Creéis que habéis ganado?! ¡Vosotros no hacéis los planes, sino yo! ¡YO! ¡Sólo yo decido cómo se termina esto!

Tras su grandilocuencia, levantó uno de sus brazos para atacar. Pero todo terminó en nada cuando una enorme columna rota le aplastó. Su mano quedó fuera pero no se movía. Todos miraron al extremo de la columna y vieron a una sonriente Luda sacudiéndose las manos y diciendo:

-Se termina con tu muerte. ¡Ahí lo llevas! -luego se acercó a la mano sobresaliente y les habló a los demás- Eh, ¿habéis visto? ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad lo que he hecho! ¡Y lo he hecho yo sola! -vio que, junto a la columna, también había un ojo que había salido disparado con el golpe- ¡Oh, no! ¡No veo nada! ¡Jajaja!

Comet y los demás se levantaron y se acercaron.

-¿Está...? ¿Está muerta de verdad? -preguntó Marcia.

-A mí me parece que sí. -comentó Muscurrana.

-No se puede estar más muerta. -respondió Luda.

-Comet, tu hechizo ha sido impresionante. Nunca te había visto usar magia tan poderosa.

-¿Verdad? Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que ha sido.

-Bueno, príncipe. -dijo Luda mientras sacaba sus tijeras dimensionales del interior de su bolsa de patatas- Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que aún queda algo pendiente.

-¿Quieres que te corte esas trenzas tan espantosas?

-¡NO! Quiero que me lances otra vez al Vacío. Necesito volver a encontrarme.

Comet le hizo caso. Cogió las tijeras de Luda y abrió el portal. Ella cerró los ojos y saltó a sus brazos antes de decir:

-Preparada.

-Pero... ¿no necesitas un momento con ellos?

-¿Con ellos?

Luda abrió los ojos y vio a Águila y Araña acercándose. Empezaron a salirle unas lágrimas y les dijo:

-Lo siento, pero tengo problemas de intimidad. ¡Superadlo!

-Muy bien. Allá vas.

Comet arrojó a Luda al portal. Pero antes de cerrarlo, creó una bolsa de patatas fritas con su varita y también la tiró por ahí.

-Buena suerte.

Tras esas últimas palabras de ánimo, Comet cerró el portal. Y justo después, se pudo oír el sonido de un coro infantil que cantaba cada vez más cerca:

 _ **Con grandes águilas y ella al timón,**_

 _ **ancianos y niños ella rescató.**_

 _ **Alta, brillante y con mucho valor.**_

 _ **Gran Reina Rina, esta es tu canción.**_

Y tal y como anunciaba el canto, toda la gente de Mewni que había sido condenada a Levitato, descendía en ese momento a lomos de águilas gigantes con Rina a la cabeza. Eran un poco diferentes a Águila, con plumas más brillantes y picos más curvados, y la que Rina cabalgaba llevaba una pequeña corona sobre la cabeza. Cuando tomaron tierra, Comet corrió a abrazar a su madre seguido de Marcia.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Rina, estás a salvo! ¿Pero cómo?

-Cuando Luda me hizo levitar, llegué al reino de las águilas gigantes. Me convirtieron en su Reina.

El águila con corona se acercó a Rina buscando una caricia. Después de mostrarle su gratitud, ella preguntó:

-¿Y dónde está Sun de mi cielo?

Todos se sorprendieron por la pregunta y miraron a su alrededor para descubrir que, en efecto, Sun ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

* * *

Crystosis

Cámara de Eclipso

* * *

Sun llegó corriendo y preocupado. En el momento en el que Toffee murió, las marcas moradas de sus brazos empezaron a arderle. Sólo duró un momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel trato que hizo hacía años. "Tendrás que darme algo a cambio cuando el ser al que quieres matar haya muerto." "Un contrato mágico entre Reyes es mucho más poderoso que cualquier cristal." Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza mientras entraba en la cámara y recorría la pasarela hasta llegar al extremo.

Desde ahí miró el cristal en el que el Rey de la Oscuridad aún se encontraba encarcelado. Aún tenía la misma postura y la misma expresión en su cara que cuando lo vio por última vez. Nada había cambiado. Respiró aliviado y se marchó para celebrar la victoria junto a su familia.

Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, habría visto la pequeña grieta que empezaba a formarse.


	56. Olor de sudadera

A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez el saber que un día triste se acercaba. Eso no siempre ayuda a que la amarga sensación sea más llevadera y tal era el caso de Marcia. Tras la batalla contra Toffee, se quedó una temporada en Mewni para ayudar con la reconstrucción y para pasar el verano junto a Comet como ambos habían acordado antes de separarse.

Pero había llegado el día de marcharse. Con mucha tristeza, metió sus cosas en una bolsa de deportes. El taparrabos que llevó cuando estuvo cautiva junto a Rina, una mazorca de maíz de Mewni, el cepillo eléctrico musical de Love Sentence... Pero su sudadera roja no aparecía por ninguna parte. No era una gran pérdida, ya que tenía muchas otras en la Tierra, y tampoco estaba de humor para buscarla. Respiró profundamente y abandonó la habitación de invitados en la que había dormido durante el último mes.

Nada más pasar al otro lado de la puerta, notó algo cogiéndola por las axilas y levantándola. Era una cadena humana formada por la antigua Resistance. Mimo elevaba a Marcia mientras Ruby y Foolduky lo levantaban a él desde unos orificios de ventilación en lo alto de la pared.

-Ah. Hola, chicos.

-Vamos a echarte mucho de menos, líder. -le dijo Ruby.

-Venga, ¿seguro que no puedes quedarte unos días más? -preguntó Foolduky.

-Me encantaría, pero me llaman en la Tierra.

-Está bien. Hasta la vista.

Tras la despedida de Ruby, Mimo realizó unos movimientos de acróbata para impulsar a Marcia y soltarla en el aire. Ella aterrizó en las escaleras, pero no de pie. Terminó bajándolas rebotando sobre su bolsa.

Cuando llegó al final, la familia real estaba esperándola para despedirse. Sun, como siempre, conservaba una postura perfectamente recta y regia. Rina no mostraba la formalidad de su marido, sino que estaba más relajada y abierta. Y Comet era incapaz de ocultar lo duro que le resultaba ese momento.

-Bueno... -dijo Marcia mientras se levantaba- parece que es hora de despedirse.

-Y ha sido un gran placer, Marcia. -dijo Rina mientras se acercaba para abrazarla con mucha fuerza- Esto no será lo mismo sin ti. Pero antes de que te vayas, voy a darte algo por todo lo que has hecho por nuestro reino. ¡Escudera!

En escasos segundos, una mujer acudió a la llamada de su reina. Tenía un pequeño cofre en las manos que abrió nada más colocarse a su lado.

-¡Tachán!

Rina ni siquiera dejó que Marcia viera lo que había dentro del cofre antes de ponérselo ella encima. Era una elegante capa azul.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es genial!

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para comprobar la sensación. Estaba hecha de un tejido verdaderamente suave y ligero.

-Mírate, pareces toda una mujer caballero. -luego se acercó y le susurró- De hecho, si algún día quieres ser nombrada como tal, dame un toque.

-¡Gracias, Rina!

Sun se acercó justo después.

-Cuidate mucho en la Tierra, Marcia.

Tras esas palabras, él también le dio un gran abrazo. El rey no había olvidado el apoyo moral que ella le había dado durante la lucha contra Toffee y le estaba tremendamente agradecido.

-Gracias.

Sun se echó a un lado para dejar paso a la que sabía que sería la despedida más emotiva de todas. Comet y Marcia quedaron el uno frente al otro con caras melancólicas.

-Nos... toca despedirnos. -dijo Marcia.

-Sí... Eeem... Adiós. -respondió Comet con una sonrisa forzada.

Marcia sacó las tijeras dimensionales y abrió el portal de regreso a casa. Miró un segundo hacia atrás antes de atravesarlo. Pero antes de llegar al otro lado, alguien le tiró de la capa.

-¡Marci, espera! Necesito una despedida más larga.

-Yo también.

Sin más palabras, Comet le dio un abrazo que ella le devolvió. Pero se sentía insatisfecho y empezó a abrazarla con más fuerza aún. Él deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese en ese momento. Pero claro, el tiempo no se detiene así y el abrazo tuvo que llegar a su fin.

-Bueno... adiós... otra vez.

-Adiós.

Comet se apartó mientras Marcia intentaba rodearlo, pero ambos se movieron hacia el mismo lado.

-Oh... vas al... portal... que está ahí...

Volvieron a intentarlo, pero les salió igual. Una vez más y lo mismo. Llegaron a repetirlo tantas veces que hasta tuvo gracia y sólo pararon cuando se dieron un golpe en las cabezas sin querer. Los reyes, que contemplaban la escena, se lanzaron mutuamente una mirada mientras sonreían. Por fin, entre risas, los dos jóvenes lograron cambiar de sitio, quedando Marcia justo frente al portal otra vez.

-Bueno, adiós.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Creo que ya vale, Marci.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Marcia agarró su bolsa y atravesó el portal, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara melancólico otra vez. Pero antes de cerrarlo, volvió a asomarse por él para preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿me avisas si ves mi sudadera?

-No la he visto, pero te la enviaré si la encuentro.

-Vale, gracias. Bueno... adiós.

Y esa fue la definitiva. Marcia desapareció por completo al otro lado del portal y éste se cerró. El ánimo de Comet decayó tanto en ese momento que podría haber atravesado el suelo. Sus padres lo miraban deseando saber qué podrían decir para animarlo, pero él fue quien habló primero:

-Me voy a mi habitación.

Empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Pero, cielo, tu habitación está en la otra dirección. -corrigió Rina.

-Mi habitación está donde yo quiera, Mamá.

Llegó al piso de arriba, recorrió la mitad de un pasillo y apuntó a la pared con su varita.

-Bomba expansiva brillante.

En cuanto el rayo mágico alcanzó la pared, apareció la puerta de su torre, que también se había instalado en ese lugar. Deprimido, entró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Se quedó unos instantes mirando hacia el techo, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Sólo había una cosa con la que podría animarse un poco. Pero antes de ello, miró por el balcón y comprobó si había algún ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

Tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, volvió a la cama para sacar algo de debajo del colchón: la sudadera perdida de Marcia. Estaba mugrienta y sudada por todo lo que había trabajado ella el día en el que la "perdió". Pero eso no impidió que Comet la abrazara y después la oliera. Por supuesto, eso último sí que le hizo apartar la cara con una mueca.

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco, Marci! Huele como cuando hicimos una excursión dimensional con el insti.

A pesar del resultado anterior, volvió a acercar la sudadera a su nariz.

-¡Ugh! ¡Voy a vomitar! Pero huele como cuando pedimos comida china después del maratón de pelis de kárate.

Y una vez más.

-¡Puaj! Y ahora como cuando intentamos evitar que cerraran la Sala Nubes.

-Y yo casi que me alegro. Ahora el fotomatón es mío.

-¡Aah!

Comet ni se había dado cuenta de que Cabezaponi había entrado en su habitación. Avergonzado, ocultó la sudadera tras su espalda.

-¡Qué hay, Dragonfly! Oí lo que pasó en tu reino y salí tan pronto terminaron de sacarle brillo a mi cuerno. Espera un momento... ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

-¿Yo? ¿Ocultarte algo a ti? ¡Qué va!

-Tío, como empiece a haber secretos entre nosotros, la liamos.

Comet suspiró y dejó de esconder la sudadera a regañadientes.

-Vale, es la sudadera de Marci. ¿Contento?

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué ascazo! ¡Esa cosa apesta!

-Sí, pero apesta a Marci. Ya sé que debería devolvérsela, pero es que la echo mucho de menos y...

Comet dejó de hablar cuando oyó el sonido de la trampilla de la ropa sucia abriéndose. Al levantar la mirada vio a Cabezaponi junto a la trampilla con la sudadera colgando de su cuerno.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-Pues tirar esto para lavar.

-¡NOOOOO!

Comet saltó de la cama para detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde. No llegó antes de que la sudadera cayese por el conducto. Incluso intentó cogerla metiendo el brazo.

-Tío, relax.

-¡NO!

Comet salió corriendo de su habitación y Cabezaponi lo siguió flotando.

-¿Pero adónde vas?

-¡A por la sudadera!

Por suerte, Comet sabía perfectamente hacia dónde llevaba el conducto. Debía llegar al rincón más profundo del castillo, donde desde tiempos inmemoriales trabajaban los caballeros lavanderos de Mewni. Allí había una gran puerta de madera con un agujero circular en medio, que estaba cerrado con otra puerta de madera. Comet lo golpeó para llamar a quien trabajaba ahí. La puerta circular se abrió desde dentro por una mujer de cierta edad con pelo grisáceo, piel tostada y ojos color azul pálido. Entre sus ropas de tela en tonos apagados, destacaban unos guantes brillantes de látex amarillo.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh, Príncipe Comet! -exclamó mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Hola, Lady Lavadora.

-¿En qué puedo servirle? Aunque si es por lo de su suéter verde, me temo que no estará listo hasta el martes.

-Ya, vale. Busco una sudadera roja.

-¿Una sudadera? ¿Sabe a qué hora se entregó?

-Ahora mismo. Pero ha sido por error, no hace falta lavarla. Necesito recuperarla antes de que se lave.

-¿Dice que está limpia? No se preocupe. Pero para eso, debe ir a la ventanilla de recogida.

Lavadora señaló otra puerta enorme situada a la derecha y cerró la suya. Comet volvió a llamar, esta vez en la otra ventanilla y, de nuevo, fue recibido por Lavadora.

-Bienvenidos a recogidas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Molesto por el rodeo innecesario, Comet respondió:

-Sudadera roja.

Lavadora sacó una carpeta de notas y una pluma.

-¿Talla?

-No estoy seguro. ¿Mediana?

-¿Cota de malla o plancha metálica?

-¡Algodón, es una sudadera!

-¿Conteo de hilos?

-¿Y yo qué sé? ¿Es que alguien los cuenta?

Y justo en ese momento, la sudadera cayó en un montón de ropa sucia a través de un tubo que debía ser el final del conducto por el que se tiró.

-¡Ahí está, detrás de usted! -exclamó contento.

-¿Despunte doble o sencillo?

-¡Está detrás de usted! -gritó molesto otra vez.

-La información es suficiente. La archivaré y le avisaré dentro de 48 horas.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Y sin más palabra, Lavadora cerró la ventanilla.

-¡Agh! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Me lo agradecerás si algún día recuperas el sano juicio. -respondió Cabezaponi.

-¡Estoy en mi sano juicio! -gritó Comet con tono de maníaco

La ventanilla volvió a abrirse y Lavadora anunció:

-Buenas noticias, he localizado la sudadera. Por desgracia está sucia y debe lavarse inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, ya se lo he dicho! ¡No hace falta lavarla! ¡No se moleste!

-Lo siento, Alteza, pero debo molestarme. Es mi deber. Jamás olvidaré los momentos de mi juventud en los que contemplaba a mi madre conservar la ropa de la realeza limpia, pura y fresca.

-Eeeemm...

-Juré que jamás dejaría una prenda sin lavar y he cumplido esa promesa durante más de 40 años. Por lo tanto, mi mayor prioridad es que esta sudadera sea lavada cuanto antes.

Tras su noble discurso, Lavadora volvió a cerrar su ventanilla.

-Bueno, lo hemos intentado. Ahora olvídate de esa cosa y escucha lo del club al que he ido.

-¡Ariete ballena luminosa!

De la varita salió disparada una pequeña ballena que brillaba con luz propia y se estampó contra la ventanilla. Como no dio resultado, Comet frunció el ceño y apuntó otra vez.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-¡Voy a recuperar esa sudadera antes de que Lavadora la lave!

-¿Me estás tomando la crin?

-¡Explosión de misiles panda!

Los pandas que salieron de la varita estallaron al chocar con la ventanilla, derribándola. Al otro lado del boquete, los dos príncipes pudieron ver que Lavadora se había preparado para que nadie la detuviera. Se había puesto una reluciente armadura que lucía el escudo de la orden de los caballeros lavanderos. En lugar de lanza, su mano sostenía una vara con tenazas que agarraban la sudadera.

-A través de montones desordenados de camisas manchadas, la suciedad de hoy no será el enemigo de mañana. Por la Orden de la Colada, esta es mi promesa a mi reino.

-¿En serio?

Comet no se lo creía. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él sólo para lavar una sudadera de alguien que ni conocía?

-¿Sabes? -preguntó Cabezaponi- Me sorprende a mí mismo, pero creo que admiro a esa tía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te pones de su parte?!

-Comet, deberías dejar que la abuela esta haga su curro.

-Así es, debo cumplir con mi deber. Las órdenes y las normas deben seguirse siempre con honor y rectitud.

-Vale... pero relax.

-Todos debemos cumplir las órdenes siempre, eternamente.

-A ver, a ver... ¿Le acabas de decir a mi hermano de otra madre lo que tiene que hacer eternamente? Pues como que no. Venga, Comet. Recuperemos tu sudadera apestosa.

-¡Pero... si hace un segundo, tú...! -Comet estaba tan enfadado que a penas podía articular su frase.

-Sí, soy consciente de mis actos, lamento no apoyarte siempre y espero que podamos superar esto como nobles príncipes que somos.

-¡Debo cumplir mi juramento!

-¡Alto!

Lavadora aprovechó la discusión para salir corriendo. Comet y Cabezaponi la siguieron entre las torres de ropa que había tras el agujero de la pared. La lavandera pasó por una puerta y giró la válvula de un conducto que había al otro lado. En unos segundos, la sala se llenó de vapor.

-¡No veo nada! -gritó Cabezaponi.

-Yo tampoco. Separémonos.

Comet miró a su alrededor y una voz resonó en su cabeza.

-Adiós para siempre, Comet.

Logró distinguir el llamativo rojo de la sudadera entre el vapor.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas!

Disparó varios rayos mágicos en la dirección de la sudadera. Falló la mayoría de los tiros, pero uno alcanzó a Lavadora justo antes de que saliera de la sala del vapor. Comet la siguió hasta lo que parecía un canal de agua en el que flotaban varias tinas de madera de gran tamaño viajando en la misma dirección.

-¡Lavandera, alto! ¡Deme la sudadera!

Tras esquivar hábilmente otros disparos, la mujer caballero respondió:

-Alteza, no tengo palabras que puedan recalcar lo suficiente que no voy hacerlo.

Saltó a una de las tinas para viajar con la corriente. Comet saltó a la siguiente y Cabezaponi por fin les alcanzó. El canal resultó conducir a una sala enorme que recibía agua de muchos otros canales idénticos, y que todos se unían en una torre situada en el centro de la misma. Pero había un desnivel en el flujo del agua para que la ropa cayera al agua nada más entrar en la sala.

Lavadora se valió de su vara para colgarse de una cuerda de tender y así deslizarse por ella hasta la base de la torre. Nada más llegar, subió por la escalera espiral tan rápido como pudo. Comet sabía que no la alcanzaría a tiempo si usaba el mismo método que ella, por lo que apuntó a la tina y gritó:

-¡Barril felino volador de batalla!

La tina sufrió una pequeña transformación. Le salieron patas, cola, ojos y colmillos de pantera y unas pequeñas alas en los laterales con las que se elevó mientras rugía. Montado sobre su barril-pantera volador, Comet logró llegar a la cima de la torre al mismo tiempo que Lavadora. Allí había una especie de molino que daba vueltas cubierto de agua y jabón. La mujer caballero pretendía arrojar la sudadera ahí dentro.

-¡Alto! ¡No va a lavar esa sudadera! ¡Ríndase!

-Mientras mi cuerpo pueda seguir moviéndose, continuaré avanzando hacia mi deber.

Lavadora se dispuso a tirar la sudadera, pero Comet no iba a permitírselo.

-¡Asalto de tentáculos de tela brillante!

El hechizo no provocó que nada saliera de la varita. En su lugar, toda la ropa que había en la sala, salvo la sudadera de Marcia, se juntó y enredó, formando largas cuerdas que agarraron las extremidades de Lavadora. Ella intentó tirar la sudadera igualmente, pero fue inútil. Al ver que había fracasado, bajó la cabeza mientras Comet se acercaba.

-Ya no puede avanzar a ninguna parte. Esta es su última oportunidad: ¡deme la sudadera!

-He dedicado toda mi vida a mi juramento de caballero. Es algo que no se puede doblar ni romper. Así me lo enseñaron mis hermanas y hermanos. Valoro los momentos que pasamos juntos y me aferro a ellos cada día. Eso me ha hecho ser quien soy. Y pronto volveré a verlos.

-Espere, ¿qué? ¿Cree que voy a matarla por una sudadera?

-¿No es eso lo que va a ocurrir?

-¡No! No sé... como mucho le habría transformado en gallina o...

-Pero he visto el deseo de sangre en sus ojos.

-Bu-Bueno... eso es... porque... -Comet suspiró arrepentido antes de cancelar el hechizo que la inmovilizaba- Cabezaponi tiene razón, lo de Marci me está volviendo loco. Me he pasado el día persiguiendo a una mujer caballero que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo (por muy raro que sea). Y todo porque pensaba que si perdía la sudadera de Marci, ya no me quedaría nada de ella. Pero... eso no es verdad. Marci y yo somos amigos y...

El sonido de algo cayendo en el agua le interrumpió. Levantó la vista, se dio la vuelta y confirmó sus temores. Lavadora había tirado la sudadera mientras él soltaba su discurso de arrepentimiento. Aunque había comprendido que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, aún quería conservar la sudadera y eso le hizo soltar un gruñido de fastidio. En un intento de animarlo, ella le dijo:

-Tranquilo, la he puesto en un ciclo suave.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde

* * *

Con la sudadera ya seca, doblada y prácticamente reluciente, Lavadora se postró y anunció el fin de su deber:

-Altezas, la prenda está limpia y cumple con los estándares de la Orden de la Colada.

Cabezaponi se acercó a olfatearla y su reacción fue totalmente opuesta a la última vez:

-¡Toma, ahora huele de maravilla! Eh, Comet. Deberías... Oh, venga, no te pongas así.

Comet no estaba nada feliz con el resultado. Estaba tan deprimido que los corazones de sus mejillas estaban partidos.

-Meh.

-Mi Señor, pruebe, por favor. Le garantizo que le gustará.

Casi a regañadientes, Comet se acercó, cogió la sudadera y la olfateó. Nadie salvo Lavadora podría haber predicho que su reacción sería sonreír y exclamar:

-¡Huele a Marci!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso es imposible! ¡Ya no atufa, lo he olido!

-La sudadera está limpia. Lo que su Alteza experimenta es en realidad son los recuerdos que vincula con ella.

-Ah, entonces no tienes que conservar una sudadera apestosa. Hemos aprendido que tienes el olor de la plasta terrícola en el corazón. Vaya un coñazo de lección, pero si te hace feliz...

-Gracias, Poni.

* * *

La Tierra

Casa de los Díaz

* * *

Marcia, totalmente aburrida, se levantó del sofá casi contenta porque alguien hubiera llamado al timbre. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie al otro lado.

-¿Hola?

La única respuesta que recibió fue ver al barril-pantera volador durante un segundo en el que le lanzó un paquete. No merecía la pena buscarle el sentido y no lo hizo. En su lugar, se metió de nuevo en casa y abrió lo que le habían entregado.

-¡Mi sudadera!

Contenta, se la puso. Pero captó algo una vez terminó.

-Huele a Comet. -dijo antes de inspirar con fuerza.


	57. Descansa En Pudding

Un funeral es un acontecimiento al que todos nos gustaría evitar. La pérdida de un ser querido siempre es un enorme pesar. Y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Lekmet, la tristeza no se había mitigado.

En el Castillo Dragonfly se habían reunido la realeza y la nobleza de Mewni, la Alta Comisión de la Magia y los conocidos en vida de la cabra-demonio para darle el último adiós. Comet observaba a su madre intentando aliviar un poco la depresión contando una anécdota de Lekmet que le sacó unas risas a su esposo, a Rhombulus y a Hekapoo. Pero esa risa no tardó en convertirse en llantos.

-¿Un aperitivo, Alteza?

Manfrey se había acercado a Comet, ofreciéndole una bandeja llena de latas vacías.

-Eeeh... ¿Por qué no?

Cuando cogió una, la sirvienta se retiró. Intentó darle un bocado, pero no era capaz de cortar el aluminio con sus dientes. Rhombulus fue junto a él y le dijo:

-Lo siento, sé que no es comida para un príncipe. Pero es la que más le gustaba a Lekmet. Ella era así de humilde. -luego levantó uno de sus brazos, con el que sostenía una lata-aperitivo y exclamó para todos los asistentes- ¡Por Lekmet, nuestra desinteresada amiga que siempre daba a los demás antes de coger para ella! ¡Behehehehe!

La gente imitó su gesto de levantar una lata y emitir un balido.

-Le dije que eso acabaría matándola. -dijo ella esforzándose sin mucho éxito por no sollozar- Dale esa lata a tu madre, Comet. Ella tiene dientes de pez tigre.

Rhombulus se fue a un lugar alejado en el que intentar aplacar sus ganas de llorar. Pero justo después, algo llamó la atención de Comet. Él habría jurado que el cucharón para servir el ponche se había movido sólo. Se acercó y miró en el gran cuenco. Todo parecía normal: sólo un líquido de color rosado con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo flotando en él. Pero unos segundos después apareció de alguien que parecía estar ahogándose dentro.

-¡Glossaryck!

Al ver a su antigua mentora quedándose sin aire, metió las manos para sacarla. Pero no pudo agarrar nada, como si no estuviese ahí. En lugar de preguntarse qué estaba pasando o si lo que estaba viendo era real, Comet hundió su cara dentro del cuenco para sacarla.

-Eeeemm... Comet se está metiendo en la ponchera. -señaló Hekapoo.

-Ay, no. ¿Otra vez? -preguntó Sun.

-¡Glossaryck! -gritó Comet con la cara aún sumergida.

-¡Comet!

Sun se acercó a su hijo para detenerlo. Pero no llegó a tiempo para evitar que él cogiera el cuenco y lo vaciara sobre su cabeza.

-¡Papá, ¿la has visto?! ¡Estaba ahí!

Sun se lo llevó a un lugar más apartado para hablar.

-Comet, entiendo que es un día muy emotivo. Pero es el funeral de Lekmet, no de Glossaryck.

-¡Papá, he... visto.. a Glossaryck! ¡Está aquí!

-Claro que está aquí, Comet. En nuestros corazones.

-¡No, está en esa ponchera! ¡Tenía ojos saltones y boca grande! La Glossaryck clásica. ¡Ha venido al funeral!

-Mira, hijo, lo entiendo. Los funerales pueden ser perturbadores. Comida muy rara, los amigos de Lekmet -señaló a un grupo de cabras-demonio con un aspecto nada amigable-, la música... Todo es diferente y asusta, pero no lo conviertas en una historia de fantasmas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién ha dicho nada de fantasmas? He visto a Glossaryck.

-No, Comet. No has visto a Glossaryck ni a su fantasma.

-Papá, deja de hablar de fantasmas. Es raro.

-Glossaryck se ha ido y tienes que superarlo.

Al no conseguir convencer a su padre, Comet suspiró. Quizás Glossaryck no estaba ahí, después de todo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeño y no conseguía superar algo, mi padre me enseñó a decir: "Baloo-balii, balii-balo. Supéralo, supéralo." Siempre me sentía mejor después, deberías intentarlo.

Sun se alejó para volver al funeral mientras Comet se quedó perplejo preguntando:

-¿Qué?

* * *

Unas horas después

* * *

El funeral había llegado a su fin hacía ya un rato y era hora de dormir. Comet fue a lavarse los dientes antes de irse a la cama, pero no usó el cepillo musical de Love Sentence. Demasiados recuerdos. Se enjuagó la boca y escupió el agua. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a alguien más reflejada en el espejo.

-¡Ah, Glossaryck! ¡Glossaryck, Glossaryck, Glossaryck!

Pero por mucho que mirara a su alrededor, no podía ver a la pequeña mujer azul. Volvió a mirar al espejo y ahí estaba, acercándose como si fuese a salir a través de él. Asustado, Comet corrió hacia la puerta del baño para irse. Pero Glossaryck también apareció reflejada en el pomo de metal y eso le hizo retroceder. El agua empezó a salir del grifo sin control, pero no se iba por el desagüe y terminó desbordando el lavamanos. Cada vez más aterrorizado, Comet abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió hasta llegar a su cama, donde se tapó con las sábanas.

-¡Baloo-balii, balii-balo! ¡Supéralo, supéralo! ¡Supéralo!

Se quitó las sábanas de encima de la cabeza para ver si había terminado, pero no fue así. El charco de agua en el suelo se hacía más grande y Glossaryck estaba reflejada en su superficie.

-¡¿Por qué no ha funcionado?!

Lleno de pánico, Comet alargó su brazo para coger el espejo portátil que había dejado debajo de su cama. Si su padre no le creía, sólo había una persona con suficientes conocimientos en materia ocultista que pudiera ayudarlo. Así que hizo la llamada.

-¿Sí?

-¡Jonnah! ¡SemeestáapareciendoelfantasmadeGlossaryck! ¡Esunfantasmaporquesulibrosequemó! ¡Glossaryckestámuerta!

-¿Ahora ves gente muerta? Es lo más roto que he oído este verano.

-¡No, Jonnah, gente no! ¡Glossaryck! ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Se me aparece el fantasma de Glossaryck! ¡He hecho lo de " Baloo-balii, balii-balo", pero no ha funcionado!

-¿Baloo-baqué?

-¡Jonnah! ¡O usas tu pericia con lo raro y lo oscuro para ayudarme o aquí habrá dos fantasmas!

-Vale. Tienes claro que es un fantasma, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Alguien más lo ha visto? -preguntó mientras masticaba.

-No.

-Pues si eres el único que lo ve, *ñam* será que tiene algo pendiente contigo.

-¿Quieres dejar de comer y ayudarme?

-*ñam* *ñam* *ñam*

-¡Jonnah!

-Es que si no se me enfría. Mira, es posible que haya un ancla cerca de ti. Un objeto que el fantasma haya dejado detrás de sí y que la retiene ahí. ¿Tienes algo que fuera suyo?

-No, Glossaryck no tenía nada. Lo único que siempre estaba en...

Al darse cuenta, se quedó en silencio. Se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo hacia su armario de los secretos. Lo que buscaba era el último objeto que había metido en su interior, una pequeña caja de cartón que contenía un pequeño fragmento del libro de hechizos.

-Comet, ¿estás muerto o mudo?

-¡Es el libro! Guardé un trozo del libro de hechizos que encontraron en el templo de los monstruos.

-¿Y por qué lo guardaste?

-Jonnah, ¿ **tú** vas a juzgarme a mí por guardar cosas raras?

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que tengo una cabeza reducida en mi mano ahora mismo, sólo puedo decir: touché. Según este otro libro, tienes que olvidarte de eso. Y olvidarlo quiere decir enterrarlo.

-¿"Enterrarlo"? ¿Quieres decir enterrar enterrar?

-Pues sí, y muy hondo.

Comet cogió la caja y se fue de su habitación. Si tenía que enterrarlo, probablemente debía ser en un cementerio, así que fue al más cercano: el cementerio de mascotas reales. Cavó un agujero de pequeño tamaño, pero con cierta profundidad. Cuando acabó, miró el trozo de libro que tenía en sus manos y algo bloqueó la luz de una de las dos lunas. Era una espeluznante nube con la forma de la cara de Glossaryck.

-¡Vale, vale, vale, tranquila! ¡Ya lo entierro!

Asustado una vez más, Comet tiró el trozo de libro al agujero y lo cubrió de tierra. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba y la nube aún estaba ahí, pero ya no tenía ninguna forma rara. Se marchó de vuelta a su habitación. Al llegar, vio que el grifo ya no perdía agua. Revisó el charco, el pomo de la puerta y el espejo para comprobar que no había mas reflejos chungos.

-No hay Glossaryck.

Respiró aliviado y volvió a la cama. Siguió vigilando la puerta del baño durante un momento por si acaso. Al ver que no pasaba nada, se relajó y cerró los ojos para dormir. Pero unos segundos después, un sonido inesperado que venía del extremo de su cama llamó su atención. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró, volvió a entrar en pánico. ¡El trozo del libro estaba ahí! ¡Estaba lleno de tierra pero había vuelto!

-¡AAAAHH! ¡¿Qué?! -se acercó para coger el trozo y palpar la tierra, comprobando que era la misma del cementerio de mascotas- Jonnah, no dijiste que pasaría esto. Qué asco.

Pero se volvió más asqueroso aún. Un ojo con pupila en forma de rombo se abrió en la tierra. El susto hizo que Comet se cayera de la cama sobre una alfombra. Pero no tuvo ni un segundo de alivio, pues la alfombra había tomado la forma de la silueta de Glossaryck e intentó agarrarlo. Cuando se levantó de un salto para alejarse, se chocó con una estantería que también tenía la forma de Glossaryck. Notó que algo le agarraba por las piernas y vio un montón de dedos-tentáculo azules que salían de entre las baldosas del suelo.

-¡AAAH! ¡¿Pero por qué tiene tantos dedos?!

No lo agarraban con mucha fuerza y consiguió liberarse. Corrió hacia la puerta para escapar, pero el picaporte se convirtió en la cara de Glossaryck y empezó a babear magia corrupta. Cada vez más asustado, se dirigió a las escaleras para huir al piso de arriba, pero de la nada apareció una pared con la misma cara que le bloqueaba el paso. Intentó por la ventana, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Sin saber qué mas hacer, saltó hacia su cama, se metió debajo y volvió a llamar.

-¡Jonnah, Jonnah, Jonnah, Jonnah, Jonnah!

-Hola, Comet.

-¡Jonnah! ¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste, pero ha vuelto! ¡Enterré el libro en el cementerio de mascotas y volvió!

-¿En un cementerio de mascotas?

-Bueno, es que ella era pequeña.

-¿Querías que se te apareciera más o qué?

-¡Oye, ni que la hubiera tirado por el váter!

-Estas cosas no se hacen así.

-¡Eso ya lo veo porque sigue aquí! ¡Y ahora está por todas partes!

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que la estás viendo en el mundo físico? Pues eso no es bueno. Vas a tener que enterrar los trozos en un lugar sagrado que significara algo para ella. Además, yo lo haría ya o seguirá apareciéndosete eternamente.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé dónde llevar el libro! ¡Gracias, Jonnah! ¡Ciaooooo!

* * *

Santuario Mágico

Unas horas después

* * *

Después de la experiencia en su habitación, a Comet le daba repelús volver a ese sitio. Allí había imágenes y esculturas de Glossaryck por todas partes. Respiró hondo y subió la escalera espiral que conducía hasta el pozo de magia. Al llegar, se asomó y vio a la mujer azul reflejada en el líquido dorado. No sin un poco de miedo a que la idea volviera a salir mal, dejó caer el trozo de libro dentro. Esperó un rato, pero no pasó nada. Agobiado, preguntó:

-¿Por qué, Glossaryck? ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mí!

Pero el reflejo ni se inmutó. Seguía mirándolo de forma inexpresiva.

-¡Uuuugh! ¡Siempre has sido frustrante, complicada y Glossaryck! Puede que no siempre me portara bien contigo, ¡pero tu estás siendo peor ahora! ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Es eso lo que querías?! ¡Se suponía que te habías ido, pero no! ¡Te has convertido en reflejos fantasma de ojos saltones y en una nube! ¡¿Quién quiere ser una nube?! ¡Y luego eres cosas raras en mi habitación! Creía que no querías estar cerca de mí. Pues, ¿sabes una cosa, Glossaryck? ¡Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer para arreglar este reino y me serías más útil si estuvieras aquí en lugar de ser una especie de aparición horrible o un reflejo mudo!

Volvió a mirar dentro del pozo. El reflejo no había reaccionado. Comet inspiró y siguió hablando, pero en un tono mucho más calmado:

-Nunca me pusiste fácil aprender de ti. Aunque... quizás fuera intencionado. Confiabas en que lo descubriría todo por mí mismo. Y lo cierto es que siempre pude contar contigo cuando no tenía a nadie más. Maestra, amiga, tía rara dentro de un libro... Ni siquiera tengo muy claro lo que eras, pero me importabas. Gracias, Glossaryck. Gracias por todo.

Comet miró por tercera vez y se sorprendió positivamente cuando vio que el reflejo había desaparecido.

-Espero que encuentres tu bol de pudding. Baloo-balii, balii-balo. Supéralo, supéralo.

Aliviado, bajó las escaleras para marcharse. Pero no se había terminado. Antes de que pudiera salir, la tierra empezó a temblar. Unos segundos después, el pozo de magia entró en erupción como si fuera un volcán y el templo se llenó de magia líquida. Cuando Comet dejó de estar aturdido, vio el trozo de libro flotando junto a él y una luz saliendo del pozo.

* * *

Castillo Dragonfly

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

Sun y Rina disfrutaban de su habitual desayuno juntos. Pero el rey notó algo extraño:

-¿Has oído eso?

Justo después, Comet abrió la puerta de golpe (con su pie) y entró con las manos tras su espalda y gritando:

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

-¡Comet, no te lo pienso repetir otra vez! ¡No des patadas a las puertas!

-¡PapáPapá! ¡Notelovasacreer! ¡EstabaenelSantuarioymeestabadespidiendo! Yrealmentemedespedí. ¡Yentoncessalióunmontóndemagiay...!

-Calma, hijo, calma. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Hice lo que me dijiste, lo superé! ¡Hice lo de baloo-bali! Pero... ha vuelto.

Entonces mostró lo que escondía. Una Glossaryck empapada de magia y con mirada perdida que dijo:

-Glabgora.


	58. Baile de desprecio

Si había algo que Comet no había echado de menos durante su tiempo en la Tierra eran las celebraciones aburridas a las que, como príncipe, estaba obligado a ir. Y no aborrecía ninguna de ellas tanto como el Baile de la Campanita de Plata. Casi deseó que el reino volviera a sufrir un ataque cuando Sun hizo sonar la diminuta campana que señalaba el inicio de la velada.

-Reyes y Reinas de Mewni, todos los años realizamos este baile para celebrar la paz entre nuestros reinos. Como anfitrión vuestro de este año, me complace daros la bienvenida al Baile de la Campanita de Plata.

Tal y como había dicho Sun, el baile de ese año tenía lugar en el reino de los Dragonfly. Los reyes y sus herederos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de baile principal del castillo. Los padres estaban sentados en tronos situados en una zona ligeramente alejada de la pista de baile, o al menos los que se sentaban. En el extremo izquierdo, los reyes Pigeon, un par de palomas, observaban inexpresivamente la pista desde un poste del que salían unas varas de oro donde ellos estaban posados. A su derecha, un poco más atrás, flotaba la reina Cabezaponi con cara de rectitud. Les seguían los reyes Kelpbottom, unas criaturas humanoides con rasgos de animales marinos. Los reyes Johansen miraban a la pista de baile con una mezcla de aburrimiento y enfado por tener que acudir a esa celebración. El siguiente par de tronos correspondía a la familia Dragonfly. Rina permanecía sentada mientras su esposo hablaba de pié. Un trono vacío más allá de la reina de Mewni se sentaban los reyes Jaggy. Ellos tenían largos cuellos y cabezas muy redondas además de colores de piel con variantes tonos oscuros. Y en el extremo opuesto, los reyes Spiderbite, que tenían el cuerpo lleno de picaduras de araña, miraban con un aire de superioridad.

Sun volvió a hacer sonar la campana y continuó hablando:

-Las reglas del baile son las mismas que todos los años. Cada heredero real bailará con todos los demás, representando así los lazos de amistad y paz que unen a nuestros reinos.

-Su reino fue tomado por simples ratas. -susurró la reina Spiderbite con desprecio.

-¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo? -coincidió su marido.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Eran ratas muy grandes! -protestó Rina.

Mientras los adultos cuchicheaban en sus tronos, sus herederos se miraban los unos a los otros. Ellos se habían dividido por sexos, quedando los varones al lado derecho y las chicas a la izquierda. El orden de los chicos era: el príncipe Spiderbite, Cabezaponi, Comet y el príncipe Juggs Jaggy. Mientras que en el lado de las chicas estaban: Ronda Johansen, Lana Kelpbottom, un asiento vacío y Richina Pigeon.

-Eh, Comet. ¿Qué te parece la remesa de este año?

-¿Pero qué dices, Poni? Son las mismas aburridas de todos los años.

-Quizás, ¿pero tu has visto a la princesa Lana? Es como si alguien le hubiera pegado el atractivo.

La atractiva princesa submarina evitaba el contacto visual con todo el mundo y miraba a la falda de su vestido de color escarlata. De vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada tímida con sus ojos rasgados a la fila de los chicos, pero la apartaba enseguida.

-Bueno, no negaré que está bien volver a ver a todo el mundo. Hola, príncipe Juggs.

-Hola. -dijo el corpulento príncipe medio-reptil con una sonrisa.

-Hola, príncipe Spiderbite.

-Hola, Comet. -saludó el príncipe que, al girar la cabeza, dejó ver el enorme hinchazón por una picadura que tenía sobre su ojo derecho.

-Ah, mira. Ahí está tu irritante prima.

-Debería saludarla. Hola, Ronda.

La princesa Johansen no prestaba atención. Se había sacado un espejo portátil del interior de su vestido hecho de piel de animales cazados y adornado con cuernos y no apartaba la vista de su chat.

-Hola, Ronda. Aquí. Soy yo, tu primo Comet. ¡Ronda!

Ronda levantó un momento su cara llena de acné y luego volvió a su espejo sin decir nada.

-No ha cambiado. -dijo Comet enfurruñado por la grosería de su prima- Oh, mira. Richina se ha comprado piernas nuevas.

Lo que Comet señalaba eran unas prótesis que la princesa paloma llevaba bajo su cuerpo. Lo que su falda de color rojo intenso no ocultaba eran unas finas y delicadas piernas femeninas que nadie diría que son falsas hasta ver lo que había sobre ellas.

-Uy, aquí falta alguien. -observó Cabezaponi con un tono pícaro.

-Sí, siempre llega tarde. -respondió Comet molesto porque sabía adónde quería llegar su amigo.

-Fue aquí donde os conocisteis, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¡Temaaa! -al ver que Comet no reaccionaba y se limitaba a mirar al vacío de forma inexpresiva, se repitió- ¡Temaaa! -no pasó nada y volvió a decir muy deprisa- ¡Tematematematematematema...!

Comet se cansó y le cerró la boca.

-No habrá tema este año. Les he prometido a mis padres que me centraría en ser príncipe.

-¡Venga ya! Si tú eres experto en darle vidilla a estas tradiciones coñazo.

-Este año no.

-Anda.

-No.

-Anda.

-No.

-Anda.

-Poni, hablo en serio.

-¿Es que no pillas lo que significa "anda"?

Pero lo cierto era que los constantes intentos de Cabezaponi sí que empezaban a surtir efecto y hasta le sacaron una sonrisa a Comet. Pero antes de que la cosa fuera a más, Sun le hizo una señal a su hijo para que se mantuviera en silencio. Comet recobró la compostura y explicó:

-He causado muchos problemas este verano. Es hora de ser un buen príncipe.

Nada más terminar esa frase, la atención de todos los presentes se centró en la puerta de entrada, que había empezado a arder en llamas. El fuego no se extendió, pero sí consumió la madera. Al otro lado apareció Tammy con el mismo vestido que había utilizado en el Baile de la Luna de Sangre y con unas gafas de sol que tapaban sus tres ojos.

-¿Gafas de sol por la noche? Qué clase. -susurró Comet con sarcasmo.

Hizo desaparecer las gafas y entró en el salón. Detrás de ella, llegaron sus padres. La primera en entrar fue su madre, una mujer de aspecto humano de pelo castaño, con un vestido rojo y negro adornado con un pequeño cráneo a modo de broche. A simple vista se podía ver que Tammy tenía su nariz. Cogido de su mano, entró también su marido. Aunque más que cogidos de la mano, ella le agarraba el meñique. Esto era debido a que el rey Lucitor era un demonio enorme, cuatro veces más alto que su esposa. Sus tres ojos eran totalmente amarilos, sin pupilas y sus cuernos eran mucho más grandes en comparación que los de su hija. Él vestía con un elegante esmoquin negro al más puro estilo de la Tierra.

-Se anuncia la llegada de la princesa Tamara Lucitor y sus padres, los reyes Warthmeliorus y Dana Lucitor del Inframundo. -anunció Manfrey.

Durante el camino, Warthmeliorus se golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara de araña. Se molestó, pero todo quedó en un simple resoplido humeante. Luego estiró la pierna para pasar por encima de los reyes que ya habían ocupado sus sitios y finalmente se sentó en el suelo debido a que no había ningún trono de su tamaño. Su esposa tomó el asiento vacío que estaba al lado de Rina, quien les saludó muy amigablemente.

Una vez Tammy ocupó la silla vacía del lado de las chicas, todo estaba listo para comenzar. Manfrey se situó frente a los reyes y dijo por un micrófono:

-Altezas, les ruego que se levanten para el saludo inicial.

A Comet le molestaba la situación. Su silla estaba colocada justo frente a la de Tammy, lo que significaba que el protocolo exigía que le hiciera una reverencia de saludo a su exnovia. Pero, fiel a su decisión de ser el mejor príncipe posible, lo hizo. Mientras que Tammy se giró noventa grados a su derecha para hacerle una reverencia a la princesa que tenía a su lado.

-¡¿Has visto eso?! -preguntó a Cabezaponi.

-Tío, todo el mundo lo ha visto. Está usando el desprecio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Será rencorosa! ¿Me la tiene jurada porque rompimos o qué?

-Comet, que no te enteras. Es una estrategia para que te intereses por ella.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué no? Mira y aprende. ¡Eh, Kelpbottom! ¡Kelpbottom! -la princesa levantó la cabeza y sonrió- No, tú no. Yo se lo estaba diciendo a la guapa.

Dolida, la joven subacuática bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué haces? Eso ha sido cruel.

-De eso se trata. Y cuanto más rastrero sea yo, más se interesará ella. Es casi científico.

Mientras Cabezaponi hablaba, Lana se había acercado por detrás y comenzó a olfatear su crin.

-Eh, oye, ¿me dejas un poco de espacio?

La princesa volvió a su asiento cabizbaja.

-El truco nunca falla.

-Pues no lo entiendo.

La campana volvió a resonar en el salón de baile y Sun anunció:

-Que comience el primer baile.

La atención de todos los reyes se centró en sus herederos. Todos se quedaron sentados mirando al frente preguntándose quién sería el primero en levantarse. Resultó ser Tammy.

-Oh, la princesa Tamara ha tomado la iniciativa. -comentó Manfrey por su micrófono mientras Tammy caminaba hacia delante- Se dirige hacia el Príncipe Comet. Cabe destacar que Comet y Tamara siempre han sido los mejores bailarines del Baile de la Campanita de Plata. Además, tuvieron una relación muy turbulenta antes de romper el año pasado.

Comet se llevó la mano a la frente y, lleno de vergüenza y rabia, susurró:

-Gracias, Manfrey.

-¿Me concedes este baile?

Pero no había tiempo para molestarse por esos comentarios. Tammy ya estaba a tan solo un paso de distancia de Comet con la mano tendida para ofrecerle el baile. No le hacía mucha gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que era buena idea bailar con ella nada más empezar. De esa forma, se quitaría ese peso de encima y no tendría que pensar en ello durante el resto de la noche. Respiró hondo y respondió:

-Muy bien, bailemos.

-¿Príncipe Juggs?

Justo después de que Comet aceptara el ofrecimiento, Tammy se giró para mirar a Juggs. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por ello. El príncipe reptil se sonrojó y se levantó para iniciar el baile.

-Hoy estás muy elegante. -comentó Tammy.

-¿Qué…? N...No tanto como tú.

Una música suave llenó el salón mientras los dos príncipes bailaban. Unos segundos después, Manfrey retomó su labor de comentarista.

-Vaya, esto ha sido toda una sorpresa. En los bailes anteriores, la princesa Tamara siempre había elegido al Príncipe Comet como su primera pareja.

En plena danza, Tammy lanzó una mirada desinteresada a Comet durante un segundo antes de volver a centrarse en su pareja.

-Poni, creo que tienes razón. Me está despreciando.

-No, no, eso no es un desprecio cualquiera. Eso es desprecio de nivel superior. Va a por ti, colega.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya está con lo de siempre! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entienda que lo nuestro se acabó?! -tras ese pequeño ataque de ira, Comet respiró hondo otra vez para tranquilizarse- Cálmate Dragonfly, que eres un príncipe.

Unos minutos después, la pieza musical terminaba, marcando el final del primer baile. La costumbre era que los bailarines se hicieran una reverencia mutua antes de volver a sus asientos. Pero Tammy fue más allá y se acercó a Juggs para besarle en la mejilla.

-¡Se va a enterar! -susurró Comet cada vez más molesto.

Sun hizo sonar la campana de nuevo y los dos príncipes volvieron a sus asientos. Esta vez fue Comet quien se levantó y caminó hacia el lado de las princesas. Se colocó a sólo unos pasos de distancia de Tammy y dijo:

-Te elijo… a ti.

De la misma forma que la chica demonio, Comet se aseguró de aparentar que su intención era sacarla a bailar a ella. Pero se giró en el último segundo para mirar a Richina. No esperó una respuesta y la agarró por su diminuto cuerpo de paloma para sacarla a la pista de baile.

-¡Oh! El Príncipe Comet ha elegido a la princesa Richina como su primera pareja de baile. ¿Habrá algún nuevo idilio entre los tortolitos?

Comet decidió ignorar los comentarios de Manfrey y bailar con su pareja, echándole algunas miradas de desprecio a Tammy como venganza. Pero su plan no parecía estar funcionando pues ella parecía más interesada en una conversación susurrada que mantenía con Lana. Aún así, volvió a su sitio con cierta satisfacción porque ahora estaban iguales.

La velada continuó con algunos momentos de normalidad en los que los príncipes simplemente elegían a una pareja y bailaban. Los sirvientes colocaron una fila de ocho tronos pequeños delante de los reyes. Ahí se sentaban los herederos que ya habían bailado con todas las parejas disponibles. Pero entre el ambiente de elegancia y corrección se había colado una competición. Cada vez que Tammy se levantaba, elegía a alguien distinto a Comet y él hacía lo mismo. Tras varios bailes, los dos exnovios eran los únicos príncipes que quedaban. Pero Tammy había sido la última en bailar, lo que significaba que era Comet el que debía levantarse y pedir un baile. La rabia le carcomía por dentro. Si él le pedía bailar, ella habría ganado y no iba a permitirlo. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Mientras su padre prácticamente rezaba para que hiciera lo correcto, Comet dijo:

-¿Me concedes este baile… Manfrey?

Esa jugada casi hizo que casi todos los asistentes se cayeran metafóricamente de sus asientos. Salvo Sun, que se llevó la mano a la frente, y Cabezaponi, que disfrutaba de la escena, todos estaban al borde del escándalo.

-¡Jamás me habían invitado a bailar!

Comet agarró a la sonriente Manfrey por la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El Príncipe Comet me ha sacado a bailar! ¡Me parece estar soñando!

Pero mientras unos se regocijaban, otros se sorprendían y otro deseaba que le tragara la tierra, la furia también surgió entre los presentes. La reina Lucitor se levantó de su asiento y, señalando a Rina, le reprochó:

-¡Tu hijo ha despreciado a mi hija!

-¡Tu hija lleva toda la noche despreciando a mi hijo! -respondió con el mismo tono de enfado.

-¡Mi hija es una dama correcta y elegante!

-¡Mi hijo es un caballero encantador!

-¡Veamos si tú también eres un caballero encantador!

Mientras las dos reinas discutían y se preparaban para pasar de las palabras a los golpes, Comet se fijó en Tammy. Ella también se había levantado de su asiento, pero no para discutir. Se dirigía a paso normal hacia la puerta incinerada. Cuando abandonó el salón de baile, él exclamó:

-¡De eso nada!

Soltó a Manfrey y fue detrás de su ex. Ella ya estaba subiendo a su carroza gótica tirada por un caballo no-muerto cuando la alcanzó.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ahora no vas a irte en plan víctima! ¡Tú empezaste todo esto! ¡No quiero salir contigo! ¡He pasado momentos muy difíciles últimamente y lo que necesito son amigos, no una novia! ¡Pero no! ¡Tú tenías que montar tu numerito!

Tammy se quedó mirándolo con cara de no entender nada durante unos segundos.

-¿"Numerito"?

-¡No te hagas la inocente, despreciadora!

-¿Qué? Comet, he oído la canción. Sé que ahora estás con Marcia.

Se dio una palmada en la frente y soltó un gruñido de exasperación al oír esa respuesta.

-Maldita Ruby. ¿Es que esa canción va a perseguirme durante el resto de mi vida?

-No, no me malinterpretes. Al principio sí que me sentí celosa, pero luego me puse a pensar y me calmé antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar. Ya lo he asumido. Así que decidí hacer lo correcto durante este baile y darte espacio. Claro que habría bailado encantada contigo, pero quería que la elección fuera tuya.

-Vale, escucha. Primero: entre Marci y yo no hay nada más que amistad.

-¿En serio?

-¡Esa no es la cuestión, así que borra esa sonrisa! Segundo: darme espacio no significa pasar de mí. Eso fue una grosería.

-Quería hacer lo correcto. -respondió en tono molesto.

-Pues habría estado bien no ignorarme durante toda la noche.

Tammy cerró los puños al oír eso. Su cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas y sus tres ojos brillaban con fuerza. Con la voz distorsionada, gritó:

-¡YO NO SÉ CÓMO SER AMABLE! ¡AL MENOS PODRÍAS VALORAR QUE LO HAYA INTENTADO! ¡NO HA SIDO NADA FÁCIL!

Empezó a flotar en el aire y luego lanzó una gran bola de fuego por su mano que hizo desaparecer la carroza. Comet suspiró e invocó a Nube para ponerse a su altura.

-Estás muy melodramática, ¿sabes?

-¡YO QUERÍA DARTE LO QUE QUIERES!

-¡¿Crees que esto es lo que quiero?!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más una silla atravesó una de las ventanas del salón de baile. Los dos adolescentes detuvieron su discusión para ver qué estaba pasando ahí dentro. Lo que ocurría era que Rina y Dana habían pasado de las palabras a lo físico. La reina del Inframundo se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mientras la reina de Mewni le agarraba una de las piernas y le estampaba la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Esa silla me la vas a pagar ya!

-¡Te pagaré cuando tú me pagues por los daños causados por Toffee!

-¡Por favor, calmaos!

Sun intentaba restaurar el orden sin éxito. La mayoría de los demás reyes y los príncipes contemplaban la escena abrumados, pero sin intención de hacer nada. Comet y Tammy se dieron un facepalm por el comportamiento de sus madres. Ambos sabían que sólo había una forma de detener la trifulca antes de que desencadenara un conflicto entre Mewni y el Inframundo, pero saberlo y estar conformes con ello eran cosas diferentes. Comet respiró hondo y miró a su ex para decirle a regañadientes:

-Tammy, ¿me concedes este baile?

-Será un placer. -respondió ella con el mismo tono.

En cuanto ambos se colocaron en posición para comenzar, la orquesta empezó a tocar música. A pesar de que hacían eso para evitar una posible guerra, no ocultaban que a ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia tener que bailar. Pero, poco a poco, sus caras de desprecio iban suavizándose. A medida que avanzaba la pieza musical y ellos continuaban bailando, se iban dibujando sonrisas en sus caras. La pelea se detuvo para contemplar a la pareja en la pista justo a tiempo para ver cómo sus habilidades mágicas se unían a su danza. Allá donde Comet ponía un pie, surgían libélulas hechas de luz. Y por donde pasaba Tammy nacían pequeñas llamas. A los pocos segundos, ninguno de ellos levantaba sus piernas para moverse sino que se deslizaban como si bailaran sobre hielo. Unos segundos después, se elevaron en el aire, dejando un rastro de luz y fuego a su paso. Para cuando la música dejó de sonar, ambos se posaron en el suelo y todo su público se había quedado embelesado. El único que reaccionó fue Sun cuando le tocó hacer sonar la campana de nuevo. Pero los bailarines no se movieron, sino que se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-Eeem… Comet… la música ha parado.

-Ah… sí. Deberíamos… dejar de bailar.

En cuanto su hijo dio un paso atrás, el rey dejó de mover la campana y declaró:

-Y así concluye el Baile de la Campanita de Plata.

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron en señal de aprobación. A los pocos segundos, se detuvieron por un potente ruido. Sonaba como si algo gigantesco hubiera chocado. Pero no era un ataque ni un accidente. Tan sólo era el sonido de las enormes manos de Warthmeliorus, quien no sólo aplaudió, sino que además derramó lágrimas de orgullo por su hija.

-Había olvidado que bailabas tan bien. -comentó Comet.

-Gracias. ¿Te… apetecería… tomar un batido de cereales algún día?

-Sí… Sí, podríamos quedar.


	59. Un extraño peligroso

-Abre la boca, Glossaryck. Aquí viene el águila gigante.

-Glabgora. Glabgora.

Desde que Glossaryck volvió, no había dado ninguna muestra de que quedara algo de su antiguo yo en ella. Su comportamiento de sabia excéntrica y quizás algo chalada había desaparecido por completo. Ahora todo lo que hacía era decir "Glabgora" y portarse como un bebé o una mascota. Ese día, Comet intentaba alimentarla, dándole el pudding como si fuera una nena. Pero ella no estaba colaborando.

-Vamos, Glossaryck. Sé buena.

Las palabras en tono infantil de Comet sólo tuvieron como respuesta que le lanzaran el bol de pudding a la cara. Tras limpiarse, dijo en tono firme:

-Glossaryck, ¿qué te he dicho? Nos expresamos con palabras, no con pudding.

La pequeña mujer azul, balanceó la sillita de bebé en la que se encontraba hasta tumbarla. Una vez en el suelo, empezó a corretear por la habitación. A Comet se le ocurrió rápidamente una idea para calmarla.

-Eh, Glossaryck, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Ella se paró en seco, miró hacia el príncipe y exclamó de felicidad:

-¡Glabgora!

Él le puso un arnés y una correa. Pero tan pronto como la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, Glossaryck empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tirando de la correa y arrastrando a Comet por los pasillos del castillo.

-¡Glossaryck, no! ¡Despacio!

Tras un minuto corriendo, se detuvo junto a un retrato. Lo olisqueó un poco y luego levantó la pierna.

-¡Eso sí que no! ¿Es que quieres que volvamos a los pañales? Porque como lo hagas, te juro que te pongo uno.

Ella le mandó una mirada de disconformidad, justo antes de que algo llamara su atención. Era una pequeña ardilla de Mewni que estaba en una de las ventanas del pasillo.

-¡Glabgora!

De nuevo, la mujer azul corrió tan rápido como pudo. La correa se rompió y ella saltó por la ventana.

-¡Glossaryck, no!

Por suerte, la ventana conducía a uno de los jardines interiores. Por desgracia, Glossaryck perseguía a la ardilla sin importarle los daños colaterales. Comet entró en el jardín con la intención de detenerla, pero no antes de que destrozara un rosal. Justo después, alguien atrapó a la mascota no deseada. Era un hombre joven con el pelo de color verde oscuro y una expresión alegre y despreocupada en su rostro. Estaba vestido con frac y pantalones morados con camisa negra del mismo color que sus guantes.

-Oh, gracias. Y… siento muchísimo lo de las rosas.

-Tranquilo, no son más que flores. No son tan interesantes como una ardilla. ¿Verdad, bonita?

-¡Glabgora! ¡Glabgora! ¡Glabgora!

-Sí, sí. ¿Quién es una buena chica?

El hombre misterioso empezó a rascar a Glossaryck en el cristal de su frente y ésta se relajó hasta quedarse casi dormida en un instante. Comet se quedó boquiabierto y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho y cómo puedo hacerlo yo?

-Jeje. No ha sido nada, sólo le he rascado un poquito la cabeza. -respondió antes de devolver a Glossaryck- ¿Sabes? A veces tienes que parar un momento y apreciar la sensación de un rascado, o la tranquilidad de un jardín, o el sabor de una chocolatina.

Sacó una chocolatina de su bolsillo y la devoró en un instante mientras ponía cara de satisfacción como si no hubiera mañana. Luego tiró el envoltorio a un cubo de madera que estaba a su lado y que ya estaba a rebosar por los desperdicios de otras chocolatinas.

-Puede que tenga un problema de autocontrol. -añadió sonriendo.

-Sí, yo también. -respondió Comet después de reírse- ¿Sabes? Tú cara me resulta familiar. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

-Es posible. Yo solía venir mucho a este jardín. ¿Has estado en la torre de rosas? -preguntó señalando a una torre del castillo que tenía un aspecto muy descuidado y estaba rodeada de plantas espinosas.

-Oh, no. Está en ruinas desde siempre.

-Bueno, no dejes que eso te detenga.

-Oye, si estás por aquí esta noche, ¿te gustaría venir a la cena real?

-Eso suena fantástico, pero tal vez tenga otros planes.

-¡Oh! ¿Una cita?

-No exactamente.

Comet iba a preguntarle por sus planes, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el portón que llevaba al exterior fue derribado con magia. Al otro lado se encontraban Sun, el resto de la Alta Comisión de Magia y una horda de caballeros de Mewni.

-¡Comet!

-¡Papá!

Omnitraxus adoptó una versión más reducida de su forma corpórea y cargó contra el hombre misterioso. Lo agarró con ambas manos y lo estampó contra el muro. Los caballeros fueron tras él y apuntaron sus lanzas hacia el atacado.

-¡Omnitraxus, no! ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!

-Comet, ¿te ha hecho daño? -preguntó Sun muy preocupado mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué? No. Sólo estaba hablando con ese hombre tan simpático.

-¿"Ese hombre tan simpático"? Comet, ese es Eclipso.

-Cuanto tiempo, Sun. -saludó Eclipso- ¿Cómo te ha ido con ese hechizo?

-¡Ni una palabra más! -ordenó el rey.

* * *

Unos minutos después

Sala de medicina del Castillo Dragonfly

* * *

-¡¿Ese es Eclipso?!

Comet había tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar que aprovecharon para llevarle a una sala del castillo sorprendentemente similar a una clínica médica de la Tierra. Los únicos que le acompañaban eran los miembros de la Alta Comisión, salvo su padre. Le metieron en una ducha con la ropa aún puesta y, después de cerrar el grifo, Hekapoo le explicó:

-Tenemos que descontaminarte. Mira a la luz, por favor.

Sin siquiera darle una toalla para secarse, el chico de fuego cogió un oftalmoscopio y empezó a revisar los ojos de Comet.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Buscar manchas de maldad.

-¿"Manchas de maldad"?

-Sí. Quién sabe lo que Eclipso puede haberte hecho.

-¡Eclipso no me ha hecho nada, estoy bien! -dijo mientras apartaba el oftalmoscopio de su cara- No creo que… ¿Pero qué…?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rhombulus lo sentó sobre una silla de ruedas, lo llevó junto a Omnitraxus y le dió una pala negra. Ahora estaba frente a lo que parecía un cuadro con letras para hacer una prueba de visión.

-Tápate el ojo izquierdo y lee las letras lo mejor que puedas. -dijo el ser cósmico.

Comet suspiró molesto pero hizo lo que le habían pedido:

-" V..." ¡Eh, ahí pone "Soy malvado"!

-A mí eso me suena a confesión. -dijo Rhombulus mientras sus manos-serpiente adoptaban una postura amenazante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sólo he leído lo que ponía en el cartel! ¡Esto está amañado!

Hekapoo se ocupó de la siguiente prueba. Se puso una cinta con lupa en la cabeza y empezó a examinar las manos de Comet.

-A ver, ¿tenías este lunar antes? -preguntó señalando uno que el príncipe tenía en el lateral de su mano derecha.

-Sí, pero eso no me hace malvado. -y añadió susurrando- Pero me acompleja un poco. -antes de preguntar un poco furioso- ¡¿Por qué hay un mono mirándome el pelo?!

-Está buscando malas pulgas.

-¿"Malas pulgas"?

La paciencia de Comet no hacía más que menguar a cada segundo. Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo, el mono empezó a chillar.

-¡Ha encontrado algo!

El mono sacó una pulga del pelo de Comet y se la comió. Luego miró a Hekapoo y levantó el pulgar.

-Ah, tranquilo. Son pulgas normales.

-Ya lo sabía.

Terminada esa prueba, lo llevaron a una camilla en posición vertical, le ataron a ella y le pusieron electrodos en los corazones de sus mejillas. Luego la camilla se movió hasta quedar horizontal y activaron un aparato algo similar a un monitor cardíaco.

-¿Pero vosotros sabéis lo que estáis haciendo?

-No, -respondió Rhombulus- pero tenemos que hacer las pruebas. ¡¿Eres malvado?!

-¡Nooo!

El monitor no captaró señales anómalas y Hekapoo tomó nota del primer resultado. Rhombulus repitió la pregunta cinco veces seguidas y Sun entró en la sala.

-¿Está bien?

-Perfectamente. -respondió Comet, harto de que todos le miraran como si tuviera la peste- Sólo he hablado un minuto con Eclipso y ha sido muy amable. No es para tanto.

-Puede tener mucha importancia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Comet, traicionó al reino. ¡Abandonó el trono para poder fugarse con un monstruo!

-Vale, eso suena un poco egoísta. ¿Y qué hizo después? ¿Intentó volarlo todo?

-No, lo cristalizaron antes de que pudiera hacer más daño.

-Alto, alto, alto. ¿Lo cristalizaron por estar enamorado?

-¡Por estar enamorado de un monstruo! Y eso no fue todo, tampoco respetó el orden natural. Investigó las artes oscuras y creó su propio capítulo prohibido en el libro de hechizos.

-¿Lo has leído alguna vez?

-¡Pues claro que no!

-Pues yo sí y no era para tanto.

Sun se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró de exasperación. Se volvió a la Alta Comisión y les dijo:

-Podéis ayudar, chicos. Vosotros le conocisteis.

-Eeeem… Yo le vi mojando pan en la salsera. -dijo Hekapoo.

-A mí me dijo que Rhombulus era una pesada. -añadió Omnitraxus.

-¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! -preguntó ella furiosa.

-Sí. -respondió Comet.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues él comía bebés.

-No, no, tú te confundes con Bobipso, el bárbaro devora-bebés. -corrigió Hekapoo.

-¡¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?!

-¡Eclipso era pescetariano! -aclaró Omnitraxus.

-Bueno, chicos. -interrumpió Comet con tono pasota- Aunque esta conversación es interesante y está llena de datos, creo que podemos darla por terminada. Las pruebas dicen que estoy bien.

-Hijo, estas pruebas son por tu bien.

-¡Que estoy bien! Y también parece que Eclipso no merecía que lo cristalizaran. ¿Acaso vas a cristalizarme a mí si hago algo que no apruebas?

Padre e hijo se fulminaron con la mirada durante unos segundos. La sala se llenó de un silencio incómodo que Sun interrumpió para pedir a la Alta Comisión que los dejaran solos. Luego desató a Comet y se sentó a su lado en la camilla.

-Comet, cuando conocí a Eclipso, yo también confié en él. No sabía casi nada sobre su historia. Y… debo decir que demuestras ser muy competente para tu edad.

-¿Entonces por qué no me hacéis caso?

-Es complicado. Eclipso puede ser muy… convincente. Por tu propia seguridad, déjame manejar este asunto a mí.

-Y… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Me temo que no tengo más opción que recristalizarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es muy duro! ¡No puedes ir por ahí cristalizando…!

-Esto no está abierto a debate, Comet. La Alta Comisión ya va de camino a su celda. Eclipso será cristalizado inmediatamente.

Sun abandonó la sala médica nada más anunciar eso. Pero, una vez más, había subestimado lo cabezota que podía ser su hijo. Cuando su padre se había marchado, él susurró:

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Salió de la sala. En el pasillo había una puerta que conducía a otra sala médica distinta. Se podía ver su interior a través de un cristal. Así, Comet supo que Glossaryck y su varita estaban dentro. La mujer azul flotaba dando vueltas sin preocuparse por estar encerrada y la varita llevaba unos electrodos conectados a una máquina muy parecida a la que usaron con Comet.

-¡Mi varita!

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Por suerte, Comet sabía que esa puerta necesitaba una llave para poder abrirse desde fuera, pero que no era necesaria para hacerlo desde dentro.

-¡Glossaryck! ¡Glossaryck!

-¿Glabgora?

-Glossaryck, la varita.

Ella imitó el gesto de señalar de Comet con cara confusa. Luego se metió el dedo en la nariz.

-Va-ri-ta. -silabeó Comet mientras dibujaba la forma en el aire con sus dedos.

Parecía que lo había entendido. Glossaryck cogió la varita y se peleó contra el pomo, intentando abrir la puerta. Tardó unos segundos, pero lo consiguió. Flotó para entregársela a su dueño, o eso parecía.

-¡Glabgora!

En el último instante, Glossaryck gritó y empezó a huir con la varita en sus manos.

-¡Glossaryck, no! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Eclipso!

Al menos, había volado en la dirección correcta. Glossaryck se dirigía directamente a las mazmorras del castillo. A mitad de camino, paró para sacarle la lengua a Comet, cosa que él aprovechó para atraparla y ponerle su correa. Con la varita en su poder y Glossaryck controlada, podía concentrarse en detener a su padre.

-¡Hechizo de nube!

Tras invocarlo, Comet se montó sobre Nube y éste voló tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Tras casi un minuto, encontró una celda con la puerta abierta. Ahí se encontraba la Alta Comisión y Rhombulus estaba preparada para disparar su rayo cristalizador contra un Eclipso encadenado que parecía aceptar su inminente castigo.

-Cómo voy a disfrutar esto.

-¡Rhombulus, no!

Comet esquivó a los demás miembros de la Comisión y placó a Rhombulus en el último segundo. Pero no llegó a tiempo de evitar que disparara el rayo y sólo consiguió desviarlo. El disparo mágico rebotó en las paredes de la celda y todos los presentes tuvieron que esquivarlo, pero una de ellos no lo consiguió. El rayo alcanzó a la propia Rhombulus por la retaguardia, justo bajo la cintura:

-Ah, estupendo. Ahora me salen cristales de ahí. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a costar quitarlos?

-Mira la que has armado, Comet. -dijo Sun en tono de padre educador- Espero que estés satisfecho.

-¡¿Queréis escucharme de una vez?! -protestó Comet- La cristalización es un castigo muy duro. Y hasta ahora, nadie me ha dado ninguna prueba de que Eclipso se lo merezca.

-Hijo, Eclipso puede aparentar ser buena persona. Pero puede meterse en tu cabeza y obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres.

-¡Oh, es verdad! -respondió Comet con sarcasmo- Enseñarte aquel hechizo para matar a Toffee fue idea suya. Ah, no, espera. ¡Fue idea tuya ir a pedirle ayuda!

-Es posible, pero…

-Y también me contaste el trato que hiciste con él. Cuando Toffee muriese, lo liberarías. Pues últimas noticias, Papá: ¡Toffee está muerta! ¡Y ahora tú quieres incumplir tu parte del trato!

Sun se quitó el guantelete de su armadura, para mostrar su mano derecha. Las marcas de magia oscura que antes sólo tenía en sus muñecas y en parte de sus antebrazos, se habían extendido hasta cubrir sus manos por completo.

-Mira lo que me hizo su magia. Cuando usé aquel hechizo, pude sentir la oscuridad entrando en mi interior. Eclipso es malvado, Comet. Sé que ahora no lo parece, pero no podemos esperar a que veas la verdad. Para entonces puede ser demasiado tarde.

-Vale, si de verdad es tan malo como dices, cristalízalo. Pero, al menos, se merece un juicio justo, ¿no?

-¡Aaaargh! ¡Está bien, será juzgado! ¿Contento?

-¡Sí! -exclamó antes de añadir bailando- ¡Garantías… procesales!

-Pero sólo accedo a esto para que nadie en Mewni tenga la menor duda, y con eso me refiero a ti, de que Eclipso es malvado y se merece su castigo.

-¿Ves, Eclipso? Aquí creemos en una cosita llamada sistema judicial. ¡Eh, eh! ¿Adónde vais ahora? -preguntó al ver que su padre y la Comisión se marchaban de la celda, dejando a Eclipso encadenado.

-Preparar el juicio va a llevar su tiempo.

-¡No puedes dejarlo encadenado en una mazmorra oscura y maloliente!

-Si me permitís el comentario, me gusta mucho el jardín en el que me apresasteis. -comentó Eclipso.

* * *

Esa tarde

Torre de rosas

* * *

Después de la discusión en los calabozos, se decidió que la torre sería la prisión de Eclipso hasta el momento de su juicio. No se eliminaron los espinos que la rodeaban, ni se restauraron los desgastes. Lo único nuevo eran su inquilino, la puerta de entrada a la habitación de la que él no podía salir y los guardias que la vigilaban.

Pero aunque creía que el cambio había sido para mejor, Comet no consideraba que todo estuviese resuelto. Aunque ni su padre ni los demás le habían convencido de que Eclipso era malvado, tampoco tenía ninguna prueba de que no lo fuera. Así que fue a la torre para indagar por su cuenta. Allí, uno de los guardias le saludó:

-¡Oh! Hola, Príncipe Comet.

-Quitaos de en medio. -ordenó él.

El caballero que le saludó se hizo a un lado, mientras que su compañera cogió un juego de llaves que colgaban de su cinturón. Esas llaves eran para abrir los numerosos cerrojos de la puerta nueva. Demasiado impaciente como para esperar por ella, Comet levantó la varita y desbloqueó la puerta con su magia. La guardia le abrió la puerta, permaneciendo en posición firme, y Comet entró.

La habitación estaba tan desgastada como el resto de la torre por fuera. Había jarrones rotos, una cama cuya madera estaba podrida y una ventana con cortinas sucias por la que Eclipso estaba mirando.

-Comet. Me imaginaba que…

-No te muevas. -advirtió Comet mientras le apuntaba con la varita- Necesito respuestas. ¿Usaste o no usaste magia oscura?

-Bueno… hice lo que tenía que hacer. -respondió con su típico tono amable y risueño- Si tu padre y la Alta Comisión creen que eso es malo, puedes llamarme villano.

Eclipso se acercó a Comet, pero él volvió a apuntarle.

-¡Espera! ¿Estás en mi cabeza? Porque podrías estar en mi cabeza y yo ni me enteraría.

-Por supuesto que no. Claro que, si estuviese en tu cabeza, no te lo diría.

Comet se asustó un poco por esa respuesta. Pero Eclipso añadió rápidamente:

-Es una broma.

-Ah, jajaja… No ha tenido mucha gracia. Pero es igual porque…

Cogió la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda y la abrió, dejando salir a Glossaryck de su interior. Nada más verse libre, ella saltó hacia la cara de Eclipso.

-¡Glossaryck! Cómo me alegro de verte.

-¡Glabgora!

-Últimamente está un poco… difícil. ¿Podrías hacerle ese truco de cristal-cosquillas?

-¿Estás seguro? Podría corromperla.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, jejejeje. Es otra broma. ¿Verdad?

En lugar de contestar, Eclipso volvió a acariciar el cristal de la frente de Glossaryck y ésta se quedó tan relajada que se echó a dormir.

-Aww. Qué mona es cuando está dormida. -comentó Comet antes de volver a mirar a Eclipso- Vale, ahora en serio. Que no quiera que te cristalicen, no significa que confíe en ti. Sólo quiero que te traten justamente. Aunque este sitio no parece tan justo como yo creía. -dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¡¿Eso que hay en tu cama son gremlins?!

-Pues a mí me gusta. De hecho, esta era mi habitación cuando… Bueno, ya sabes. Antes. Ha cambiado bastante, pero aún conserva la mejor parte.

Eclipso fue hacia la ventana y separó las cortinas. Comet se quedó maravillado. La ventana no sólo tenía vistas hacia el jardín, sino que se podía ver la ciudad y mucho más allá bañado por la luz del atardecer.

-¡Hala! ¡Es una vista alucinante!

-¿Verdad que sí?


	60. Demonicismo

La gente suele echar mucho la culpa a las nuevas tecnologías de que queramos estar siempre conectados en todo momento. Pero mucho antes de que existieran las redes sociales, nos preocupábamos y nos poníamos nerviosos cuando alguien no nos cogía el teléfono. Algo parecido pasaba en Mewni.

-Hola, soy Tammy. Ahora no puedo acercarme al espejo, pero deja un mensaje después del grito. ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

En su habitación, Comet estaba un poco aburrido tumbado sobre un puff e intentando alcanzar una bolsa de Cornritos con una mano loca que salía de su varita mientras llamaba a Tammy con su espejo portatil.

-Hola, soy yo. Nada, sólo me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo… ¡Glossaryck, no! -exclamó al ver a su "mascota" mordisqueando la bolsa de aperitivos- Y si querías ir a tomarte ese batido de maíz. Bueno… llámame.

Después de colgar, se levantó del puff y le quitó a Glossarick la bolsa de la boca. Se tumbó junto a la cama y empezó a comer justo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. Se levantó para abrirla y vio a Cabezaponi flotando al otro lado y chorreando sudor.

-Hola, Cabezaponi. Hay que ver cómo sudas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No digas chorradas! -exclamó mientras entraba.

-Eeem… Bueno… No es que me guste el chismorreo pero… Tammy está muy rara. Primero parecía que todo iba bien, pero luego… -paró de hablar al ver que su amigo no dejaba de sudar a montones- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu sudor está empapando la alfombra. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó con un tono de ignorancia sobreactuada- Pues tiene gracia que lo preguntes, porque está claro que yo no me he topado con Tammy, para nada. Y ella no me ha dicho que te diga… ¡que no te diga...! que te diga qué es lo que pasa.

Con una mirada que decía "¿En serio?" volvió a preguntar:

-Poni, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Cabezaponi intentó quedarse callado, pero no pudo evitar explotar:

-¡Levanahacerdemonicismoynoquierequelosepas! Cuernos, no soy de fiar.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó alertado.

-Valee… ¡Me tengo que ir!

-¡Ah, no! -exclamó mientras hacía aparecer otra mano loca para atrapar a la cabeza flotante que se estaba dando a la fuga- ¿Un demonicismo? ¿Pero eso no es lo peor de lo peor?

-Sí, lo es. Va a acabar mal.

-¡Pues tenemos que evitarlo!

-No vamos a poder, se lo estarán haciendo ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

-No lo sé. Ese rollo es como supersecreto. Te tienen que invitar. Y te das cuenta de que tú no estás invitado, ¿verdad? No es por restregártelo ni nada.

-Eso no ayuda.

-Podríamos preguntarle a mi ex. A ella se lo hicieron.

-¿A cuál de ellas? Perdona, no te estoy juzgando.

-Tío, ¿me tomas la crin? Mi ex, Yeguamarina. La que me cantó.

Cabezaponi sacó la lengua junto con su espejo. En él se reprodujo un vídeo protagonizado por una yegua de mar morada con un pelo alborotado de color negro, un aro en una de sus orejas, una camiseta heavy y unos adornos con forma de pinchos adheridos a su cola espiral. La yegua no hacía otra cosa más que gritar mientras destrozaba instrumentos, amplificadores y demás cosas que había en la habitación. Cuando todo era chatarra, recogió el micrófono con una de sus aletas y gritó:

-¡Eres basura!

-Sí, era la chica perfecta. -comentó Cabezaponi- Pero ahora trabaja en Reflejacorp.

* * *

Un rato después

Tienda Reflejacorp

* * *

Reflejacorp era la mayor empresa fabricante de espejos mágicos que operaba en Mewni. Si había alguien que pudiera decirles dónde iban a hacerle el demonicismo a Tammy, era alguien a quien ya se lo habían hecho. Por eso, los dos príncipes fueron a la tienda en la que trabajaba Yeguamarina. Nada más entrar, la vieron al otro lado del mostrador. Pero su aspecto habría confundido a cualquiera. Se había cortado y arreglado el pelo, llevaba unas gafas y llevaba puesto un uniforme amarillo del que colgaba una etiqueta con su nombre. Estaba atendiendo a una clienta que tenía pinta de ser un esqueleto con un gran abrigo de piel cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Sí que he probado con eso. -se quejó la mujer esqueleto- ¡¿Es que me tomas por tonta?! ¡Este espejo es basura!

-Cuánto lo siento. ¿Desea cambiarlo por otro?

-¡No, no! ¡Déjalo!

La clienta tiró el espejo al suelo y se fue furiosa de la tienda.

-Gracias por comprar en Reflejacorp. Que tenga un día espejular.

Tras despedirse, Yeguamarina cogió un bote con spray del mostrador y se lo roció a ella misma.

-Buah, mira que pardilla. ¿Cuánta agua necesita ahora?

-Es una yegua de mar, Poni.

-Pues antes iba por ahí seca sólo porque molaba.

-Bienvenidos a Reflejacorp. -saludó Yeguamarina en cuanto los vio- ¿Puedo recomendarles nuestro nuevo modelo de espejo portátil?

-No, nada de eso. Sólo vengo para saber cómo estás y todas esas cosas. -respondió Cabezaponi con un interés mal disimulado.

-El demonicismo. -susurró Comet.

-Sí, también lo que acaba de decir él.

-Tómense su tiempo para revisar nuestra colección.

-¿Qué?

-Tómense su tiempo para…

-Sí, te he entendido a la primera. ¿Es que no tienes nada más que decir?

-¿Le interesa nuestro plan interdimensional de tres años?

-¡Yeguamarina, soy yo, Cabezaponi! ¡¿Es que no podemos hablar como caballos normales?!

-Por supuesto. Con la tecnología Reflejacorp, puede usted hablar con todo el mundo.

-Vale, se acabó, tengo que decirlo. ¡Estás muerta! ¡Ya no eres la yegua que eras!

-Lamento que se sienta decepcionado, Señor. ¿Le ayudo a buscar un espejo nuevo?

-¡¿Has visto?! -gritó furioso- ¡Es cómo si no me conociera! ¡¿Cómo puede nadie olvidarse de mí?! ¡Soy la mejor persona que conocerás en tu vida!

-Calma, Poni, calma. -dijo Comet mientras se ponía entre los dos- Mira, déjame esto a mí. Una amiga mía va ha hacerse un demonicismo hoy y necesitamos saber dónde va a ser. ¿Podrías indicárnoslo… -una idea astuta le vino a la mente en ese momento- usando la tecnología de Refejacorp?

Yeguamarina parpadeó lentamente y, con su cara inalterable, respondió:

-Por supuesto. Con la tecnología Reflejacorp, puede…

-¡Sólo necesitamos un mapa, esclava corporativa! -gritó Cabezaponi.

-Entonces les imprimiré un mapa.

Con su aleta, pulsó un botón de la impresora que había sobre el mostrador y ésta empezó a funcionar. En unos segundos, tuvieron lo que necesitaban.

* * *

Esa noche

Bosques de Mewni

* * *

Les llevó un buen rato, pero al fin, pudieron ver el claro del bosque donde iba a producirse el ritual. Allí había varias tiendas de campaña, antorchas para alumbrar y un numeroso grupo de monjas vestidas con túnicas oscuras con capucha. Todas estaban reunidas frente a una roca que servía de plataforma, donde una de ellas golpeaba un gong dorado.

-Tú distráelas mientras yo busco a Tammy. -susurró Comet desde detrás del arbusto que usaban como escondite.

-Recibido, colega.

Cabezaponi se puso una túnica que estaba colgada fuera de una de las tiendas. Una vez disfrazado, flotó hasta el gong y lo derribó.

-Disculpad, tenemos un comunicado de última hora. -así captó la atención de todas- Tenemos una petición de cambiar nuestras túnicas oscuras por eso de que se acerca la temporada de otoño y todos esos rollos de moda. Así que vamos a votar por el nuevo diseño. Primero por… ¿qué color representa el otoño? El marrón, supongo. A ver, ¿quién vota por el color marrón?

Una de las monjas levantó la mano, pero la bajó cuando vio que nadie más lo hacía.

-Bien, vale. No nos entusiasma el marrón.

Mientras Cabezaponi continuaba con su distracción, Comet se acercó sigilosamente a la tienda más alta. En su interior estaba Tammy con el vestido negro que había llevado en un par de visitas a Comet cuando estaba en la Tierra. Se estaba poniendo un collar, pero parecía tener problemas para enganchar la cadena. Eso la hizo enfadar y le prendió fuego por accidente.

-A ver, Tammy. ¿Qué crees que estás…? -su pregunta se quedó a medias al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que la veía con ese vestido sin una chaqueta negra por encima y era mucho más elegante así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evitar que cometas un terrible error. Si esto es otro truco para llamar mi atención, ya puedes ir…

-Espera, espera. No sé qué te habrá dicho Cabezaponi, pero no es lo que crees. Hago esto porque quiero.

-¿Qué?

Tammy suspiró antes de responder:

-Tengo que cambiar. Te he visto siendo el mejor príncipe posible para el Reino Dragonfly y… eso me ha inspirado. Es hora de que yo también sea una buena Princesa para el Inframundo.

-Bueno… eso está muy bien. Pero lo de ahí fuera parece horripilante y peligroso.

-Soy una demonio, esto no será nada para mí. Entrar y salir, ya lo verás. Esa gente con túnicas, el fuego… Puro espectáculo.

-¿Y vas a deshacerte de tu personalidad para sentirte a gusto contigo misma?

-¡Oye, tengo problemas! -respondió subiendo el tono- ¡Este es el único modo de librarme de ellos! -todo su cuerpo empezó a arder, sus ojos brillaron y su voz se distorsionó- ¡¿LO VES?! ¡PROBLEMAS!

-¡No tienes por qué ser así! -contestó Comet que empezaba a molestarse porque Tammy no le hacía caso.

-¡YA, PARA TI ES MUY FÁCIL DECIRLO! -el fuego y sus ojos se apagaron- ¡Lo he decidido y no me vas a detener!

Tammy abrió el cajón de un mueble de aspecto gótico que había dentro de la tienda y sacó un collar igual al que había quemado. Empezó a ponérselo como muestra de que no iba a seguir escuchando.

-¡Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí viendo cómo te haces eso!

-¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! Además, nadie te ha invitado, así que…

-¡Vale!

Comet salió furioso de la tienda mientras Tammy quemaba el segundo collar. Fue directo hacia Cabezaponi, que seguía hablándoles a las monjas:

-¿Y quién está aquí a cargo de los aperitivos? Porque a mí o patatas fritas o nada.

-Venga, Poni, nos largamos.

-Ha sido un placer, tías. Paz.

Salieron del campamento y Comet caminó enfurruñado durante un rato. Luego, no pudo contenerse más y gritó:

-¡Aarg! ¡Esto es muy frustrante! ¡Quiero…! ¡Quiero…!

-¿Pegarle a un árbol?

-Sí, eso ayudará.

-Oh, sí. Odio la madera.

Buscaron un árbol lo bastante grueso como para golpearlo y Comet empezó a darle puñetazos. Apoyado sobre él, Cabezaponi le daba gritos de ánimo para que le diera con fuerza:

-Más fuerte. Más fuerte. ¡Más fuerte!

Y justo después de ese último golpe, hubo una explosión detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron que había un incendio en el bosque. Unas llamas azules y blancas lo estaban consumiendo todo.

-No tan fuerte, tío.

A los pocos segundos, unas monjas del campamento de demonicismo pasaron corriendo por ahí. Estaban aterradas y huían del incendio.

-Algo va mal. -dijo Comet preocupado.

* * *

Campamento de demonicismo

Hace unos minutos

* * *

Justo después de que la pareja de príncipes no invitados se fuera, alguien salió de una de las tiendas. Llevaba puesta una túnica parecida a la de las demás, pero también tenía unas calaveras en los hombros. En su mano izquierda llevaba un libro titulado "Guía Práctica del Demonicismo" y en su mano derecha un cetro coronado con el cráneo de lo que parecía una cabra con cuatro ojos. Caminó hasta el atril que había sobre la plataforma de roca, dejó el libro encima, clavó el cetro en el suelo y empezó a hablar:

-Hermanas, nuestro mundo está en peligro. Hay una plaga infectándolo. Todo Mewni sueña con un mundo puro como una mazorca. Pero basta con un grano podrido para contaminar a toda la cosecha. -recogió el cetro y apuntó con él a la tienda donde estaba Tammy- Traed a la hija de la plaga.

Tammy salió de su tienda. Por fin había conseguido ponerse un collar sin incinerarlo, así que su humor había mejorado un poco. Sonriendo, anunció:

-La hija de la plaga ha llegado. Gracias a todas por venir. -un par de monjas la agarraron por los brazos- ¡Uy! Sí que apretáis.

La llevaron hasta una cruz de madera con grilletes que estaba unida a dos grandes ruedas de piedra. La encadenaron y la acercaron a la monja superior. Después, colocaron la cruz en posición horizontal.

-Me encanta vuestra mesa de masaje. -comentó.

-Que comience el ritual de purificación.

Junto a la plataforma de piedra, había un poste de madera del que colgaba un incensario. Ajustaron la rotación y lo hicieron oscilar, provocando que cayeran algunas motas de polvo sobre Tammy, cosa que le hizo estornudar.

-Muy bien. Que empiece la ceremonia.

Las monjas rodearon a Tammy y levantaron sus brazos hacia el cielo. La superior recitó un conjuro y las demás recitaron otro justo después. Una bandada de cuervos empezó a volar en círculos sobre el campamento.

-Me gusta el toque de los pájaros. -dijo Tammy.

Ignorando su comentario, las monjas continuaron recitando encantamientos hasta que unas lineas luminosas brillaron en los grilletes que mantenían a Tammy encadenada.

-Oh, grilletes mágicos.

-El caldero.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su jefa, un par de monjas le acercaron una gran olla. Había magia líquida en su interior. La monja superior metió dos dedos dentro y luego los sacó impregnados de la sustancia dorada. Se puso al lado de Tammy y le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos.

-Vale, pero sin hacerme cosquillas, ¿eh?

La monja dibujó un sello mágico en la cara de Tammy con el líquido dorado de sus dedos. Cuando terminó, ella abrió los ojos y dijo:

-Oye, mira. Esto es muy espiritual y todo eso. Pero me parece demasia…

Dejó de hablar porque empezaba a sentir algo raro. El sello dorado de su cara empezó a brillar con luz azul claro y a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Entonces la sensación extraña se convirtió en un dolor intenso. Era como si hubiera corriente eléctrica circulando por sus huesos. Sufría tanto que empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-Ya ha empezado. Sujetadla.

La monja superior se alejó mientras un grupo se acercó para evitar que se moviera. Pero pronto ese grupo salió volando. Tammy no paraba de moverse y de gritar. Empezó a flotar tan alto como las cadenas que la ataban le permitían. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo color que las marcas que se extendían por su cuerpo y llamas azules surgieron alrededor del campamento. Las monjas empezaron a salir corriendo asustadas por el poder de Tammy. Tan sólo la superior se quedó. Ella pasaba rápidamente las páginas de su libro, buscando una forma de arreglar lo que pasaba. Pero cuando las llamas se avivaron, ella también salió corriendo. Eso ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Comet volvía para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¿La vas a dejar ahí?!

-¡Estará bien! -respondió la monja sin dejar de correr.

Con la ayuda de la magia, Comet se abrió paso entre el fuego. Luego disparó un hechizo para liberar a Tammy:

-¡Explosión de malta!

El rayo de energía mágica con cereales incluidos impactó de lleno contra las cadenas, pero éstas no recibieron el menor daño. Viendo que eran a prueba de magia, Comet se dio cuenta de que no podía liberar a Tammy. Todo lo que podía hacer para ayudarla era permanecer a su lado. Se acercó a ella, se subió a la cruz de madera y abrazó su cuerpo flotante mientras le decía:

-Tammy, tranquila. Estoy aquí.

* * *

Una hora más tarde

* * *

Tammy finalmente abrió los ojos. Estaba en una cama dentro de una de las tiendas del campamento que no habían sido consumidas por el fuego azul. Se sentía agotada y dolorida. Logró incorporarse con dificultad y vio a Comet caminando en círculos con cara de preocupación.

-¿Comet?

-¡Tammy! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pues tengo un dolor tremendo. -respondió sonriendo.

-Enhorabuena, Princesa Tammy. -felicitó la monja superior mientras entraba en la tienda- El procedimiento ha sido un éxito.

La monja sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal. En su interior había un diminuto espíritu demoníaco furioso rugiendo e intentando salir.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Tammy sorprendida- Es increíble que algo tan pequeño fuera la causa de tanta ira.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Todavía hay miles más como este en su interior, Alteza. Vamos a tener que ponerla en un plan de 13 años.

-¡¿Quéééé?!

-Sí, será un proceso largo y doloroso para todos. Pero hoy se ha portado tan bien, que puede llevarse un juguete del baúl. -respondió señalando un baúl lleno de peluches, muñecos y demás cosas en el que ponía "Hoy he sido un buen paciente".

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! -gritó Tammy desesperada- ¡Voy a ser una demonio malvada el resto de mi vida!

-Pero… lo importante es que tú quieres ser mejor. -puntualizó Comet en tono consolador- Seguro que puedes conseguirlo aunque tengas mil espíritus rabiosos dentro.

Tammy sonrió ante esas palabras. Significaba mucho para ella saber que contaba con el apoyo de Comet.

-Entonces, ¿le damos cita para la semana que viene? -preguntó la monja.

-¿Sabe? Creo que no merece la pena.

-En tal caso, le sugiero que elija bien el juguete que quiere llevarse.

En realidad, Tammy acabó llevándose dos en lugar de uno. Escogió dos molinillos, pero no eran todos para ella. Uno era para regalárselo a Comet por haberse quedado a su lado todo el tiempo. Mientras caminaban por el bosque, él le preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a tomar ese batido de maíz?

-Sí, estaría bien.

No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a donde estaba Cabezaponi, quien no pudo evitar exclamar al verlos:

-¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Ahora sí que me estáis tomando la crin!

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos por su reacción. O al menos, lo hicieron hasta que se dieron cuenta de que iban cogidos de la mano.


	61. Bajón estudiantil

Los estudiantes pueden clasificarse de muchas formas. Una de ellas es por cómo pasan sus vacaciones de verano. Los hay que aprovechan ese tiempo sin clases al máximo y los hay que simplemente hacen el vago hasta septiembre. Allen estaba preocupado porque su hija parecía haberse pasado al segundo grupo.

Desde que volvió de Mewni, Marcia prácticamente no salía de casa. Aquel día, estaba en el sofá, envuelta en su capa azul y comiendo una bolsa de cornritos. Su padre se acercó y le dijo:

-Hola, gran guerrera.

-Hola, Papá.

-¿Lista para el nuevo curso?

-Sí. Aunque aún me estoy habituando a la vida en la Tierra.

-Ajá. Ya veo que aún llevas tu capa.

-Pues claro. ¡Soy una heroína!

-¿Te he hablado de un amigo mío que pasó un verano en Francia? -preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado- Cuando volvió, dijo que todo era mejor ahí. Las películas, el paisaje, los _"croissants"…_ Sí, lo pronunciaba así. _"Croissant"_. ¿Quién hace eso?

-Vaya. Suena a que tu amigo es un incordio.

-Era yo, Marcia. -dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros.

-Oh. -Marcia captó la indirecta- Venga ya, Papá. Yo no soy un incordio. Sólo llevo una capa.

-Ya, bueno. Tal vez todos lleven capa en Muni…

-Mewni. Se pronuncia Mewni.

-Marcia, intento ayudarte.

-Y yo te estoy ayudando a pronunciar bien Mewni.

Allen se levantó del sofá y se marchó diciendo:

- _Croissant, croissant._ Se pronuncia _croissant._

-¡Eh, no! ¡Yo no soy el chico del cruasán! ¡Me gané esta capa y pienso ponérmela cuando quiera!

En el momento en que se levantó, una corriente de aire hizo que su capa ondeara, dándole a sus palabras una imagen solemne como acompañamiento. El origen era el ventilador que Raquel estaba arreglando.

-Bien dicho, cariño. Tu capa es fantástica.

-Gracias, Mamá.

* * *

Garaje de la casa de Jonnah

Más tarde

* * *

Cualquiera pensaría que Jonnah preferiría irse a una fiesta cuya única temática es romper las reglas. Pero disfrutaba mucho inventándose historias sangrientas para el juego "Zona de Aventuras". Anna, Fiona y Marcia jugaban mientras él asumía el papel del maestro de la aventura.

-Estáis encadenadas en la pared de la mazmorra de Argoth y rodeadas de sus salvajes diablillos. Sólo uno tiene la llave de vuestra libertad.

-¿Qué hay a nuestro alrededor? -preguntó Fiona.

-Nada.

-Entonces intento romper las cadenas.

Jonnah tiró un dado de veinte caras.

-Los diablillos se comen tus manos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Es como si pasara de verdad!

-¡Lanzo un hechizo curativo! -exclamó Anna.

-Los diablillos se comen tus manos. -dijo Jonnah sonriendo después de tirar el dado otra vez.

-¡Marcia! -gritó Fiona.

-Uso mantequilla.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no hay mantequilla! -protestó Fiona- ¿No has oído a Jonnah? ¡No hay nada a nuestro alrededor!

-Me la pongo en las manos, me libero de las cadenas y me escondo.

-Esto no es Mewni, Marcia. -señaló Anna- Aquí eso no funciona.

-Ha funcionado. Eres libre.

-¡Bien! Entonces voy a buscar a Luda, usamos el Hechizo Susurrante, acabamos con Toffee…

-¡No! ¡No estamos en Mewni!

A pesar de las protestas de Fiona, Jonnah volvió a tirar el dado.

-Sí, has destruido a Toffee. Enhorabuena, Mewni está a salvo.

Jonnah aplaudió y Marcia le acompañó. Pero las otras dos no estaban muy conformes con el resultado de la partida.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

-Tranquila, Fiona. Sólo es un juego.

-No, ocurrió de verdad. ¡Y me nombraron heroína!

Mientras exclamaba eso, se dio la vuelta para mostrar su capa. Pero, cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Jonnah era el único que seguía sentado.

-¿Dónde están Anna y Fiona?

-Se han ido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bah, se han enfadado porque no dejas de hablar de Mewni. Tampoco importa mucho.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Dojo de kárate de Echo Creek

Un poco más tarde

* * *

-Sensei, necesito una respuesta sincera. ¿Soy muy pesada cuando hablo de Mewni?

-Claro que no, Marcia. En Mewni, viviste una experiencia de esas que cambian la vida y te la cambió.

-¡Sí, tienes razón! -dijo Marcia aliviada de que alguien le comprendiera.

-Y también me cambió la mía.

Del interior de su gi, Sensei sacó una toalla y se la ató alrededor del cuello como una capa. Luego encendió el ventilador que tenía a su lado para hacerla ondear.

-¡Mira mi capa! ¡Mira!

-Oh… eeemm… Tú también tienes una capa…

-¡Ahora somos hermanas de capa!

-Qué… qué bien…

-Marcia, has puesto la cara.

-¿"La cara"? ¿Qué cara? Esta es mi cara.

-Oye, oye, nada de secretos entre hermanas de capa, ¿verdad?

-Buenooo… No es que tenga importancia pero… yo me gané mi capa.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Yo tuve que hacer algo para conseguir mi capa. Es decir, ayudé a salvar Mewni.

-Ah… ya… Se me había olvidado que hay que ganarse las cosas.

Sensei soltó una risa falsa que no tardó mucho tiempo en convertirse en un llanto real. Ella intentó que no se notara, pero era demasiado evidente.

-Tienes razón, Marcia. No me he ganado esto. -dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla y se la lanzaba a Marcia.

-Sensei, no pretendía…

-Es más, ¿me he ganado el cinturón rojo? ¿O el verde? Supongo que no me he ganado ninguno. -a medida que hablaba, iba lanzando los cinturones que mencionaba (incluso varios que no tenían nada que ver con las artes marciales)- ¿Sabes? Me esperaba esto de mi madre y de mi agente de la condicional. Pero no me lo esperaba de ti.

Y con un enfado muy mal disimulado, abandonó el dojo.

* * *

Casa de Jake

Un rato después

* * *

En vista de lo que había pasado con sus amigas y su maestra, Marcia quiso ver a alguien que la apoyara. Y ese no iba a ser otro más que su novio. La habitación de Jake era lo que cualquiera se esperaría de un chico adolescente. La pared estaba cubierta de posters con temática de skating o grupos de música. La cama estaba hecha sólo a medias y había un puff azul al lado, en el que Marcia se sentó para contarle lo que le había pasado:

-Primero Anna y Fiona se pusieron raras. Y después, también lo hizo Sensei. -suspiró antes de continuar- Odio decir esto, pero es como si mis mejores amigas envidiaran todo lo que he conseguido.

Desde la silla giratoria de su escritorio, Jake suspiró y respondió:

-Oye, lo entiendo. La Tierra y Mewni son diferentes. Debe ser difícil readaptarse.

-No, Jake, no lo entiendes. No se trata de mí. Se trata de que ellas no son capaces de aceptar lo que esto significa. -explicó señalando a su capa.

-Vaale… Probemos de otra forma. ¿Cuánto hace que no te quitas la capa?

Por un instante, Marcia estuvo a punto de responder a esa pregunta con la verdad. Pero pensó si era buena idea decirle a su novio que no se la había quitado después de recibir la sudadera que se había dejado en Mewni y que volvió con un ligero olor a Comet. Así que contestó:

-Eso es irrelevante.

-Es que parece que nunca llegaste a volver del todo de Mewni. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero… ni siquiera me has preguntado qué hice durante el mes que pasaste ahí. Sólo has hablado de tu verano una y otra vez.

Marcia se levantó de golpe. Las palabras de Jake le hicieron tener una epifanía.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Soy el chico del cruasán!

-Eeeem… ¿qué?

-¡Jake, lo siento muchísimo!

-Eeeh… vale. Pero aún no he pillado lo de…

-Te prometo que te compensaré por todo esto. -dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué me compensarás?

-No volverás a oírme decir _croissant_.

Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Jake patidifuso en su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

Jake abrió la puerta de su casa para salir mientras tomaba un trago de agua. Claro que, de haber sabido lo que iba a encontrarse, habría esperado un poco para beber. Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Marcia. Se había soltado el pelo, puesto un montón de maquillaje y había recogido la parte de abajo de su sudadera de forma en que su ombligo quedara al descubierto. La visión hizo que Jake escupiera el agua de golpe y empezara a carcajearse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Estás muy… guapa.

-Vale, vale.

Captando la indirecta, Marcia colocó bien su sudadera, se quitó el maquillaje con una toallita húmeda y se recogió el pelo con la coleta de siempre. Luego se aclaró la garganta y declaró:

-Jake Lee Thomas, vengo a disfrutar de la cita suprema contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, se acabó lo de hablar de Mewni. ¿Ves? No llevo capa. He vuelto y estoy aquí por ti.

-Por mí, ¿eh? Entonces… ¿puedes leerme la mente y adivinar adónde me apetece llevarte?

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que eso se me da fatal.

-Leeme la mente, Marcia. -dijo en tono juguetón.

Marcia lo miró y empezó a pensar, pero no tenía ni idea. Para darle una pista, Jake señaló su colgante en forma de concha.

-Vale… Quieres que te lleve a… ¿Villa Concha? No, a Ciudad Concha. ¿A Concha Villa? ¿Colgantelandia? ¡A Colgantelandia! No… ¿Conchitas? ¿Conchalandia?

* * *

Feria del muelle de Echo Creek

Unos minutos después

* * *

-Shelly… Mickey Shelly. Quieres ir a casa de Mickey Shelly.

Durante todo el camino, Marcia había seguido intentando adivinar el lugar dándole vueltas a la pista del colgante. Pero cuando por fin llegaron, Jake le dijo:

-Lo siento, no. Ya hemos llegado.

-Oh… Al muelle. ¿Ves? Jamás lo habría adivinado por una concha.

Jake la cogió de la mano y entraron. Se mirara a donde se mirara, había puestos de comida, juegos de feria o atracciones junto al mar.

-Y dime: ¿qué vamos a hacer en la cita suprema?

-¡Oh, ya lo tengo! -exclamó Marcia al fijarse en uno de los premios de los juegos- ¿Y si te gano este perrito de peluche?

-Eso estaría bien. Y como lleva un gi de kárate, pensaré en ti cada vez que lo mire.

Se acercaron y Marcia pagó para jugar. Consistía en meter bolas por unos agujeros al otro lado del mostrador. Pero cuando lanzó una docena y ninguna había entrado, se quejó:

-¡Esto está amañado!

-Déjame probar a mí.

Jake demostró tener más destreza a la hora de lanzar y metió las doce bolas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Gran premio para ti, chico. -dijo la feriante mientras traía una versión gigante del peluche.

-Déselo a la señorita. -respondió Jake en tono caballeroso.

-¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! -exclamó Marcia.

Después de los juegos, llegó la hora de coger algo de comida de los puestos. Se decidieron por un algodón de azúcar. Incluso pidieron un tercero para el perro karateka. Mientras comían, Marcia preguntó:

-¿Te puedes creer que casi estamos de tresmesiversario?

-Sí, ya somos como un matrimonio viejo. Aunque estamos separados la mitad del tiempo. Y no creas que no sentí celos de aquel mimo.

En ese momento, una gaviota pasó volando y se llevó el algodón de Jake.

-¡Eh, que eso es mio!

-Toma, puedes coger del mio.

-Gracias, eres la mejor. Aunque, si te soy sincero, ahora mismo me apetece un poco de comida de verdad. A ver cuánto llevo…

-Yo tengo 650 pavos. -dijo sacando el fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

Jake se quedó boquiabierto y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Marcia sugirió ir a comer al lugar mas caro de todo el muelle. Al cabo de una hora, habían pedido prácticamente todo lo que había en el menú y su mesa estaba repleta de platos a medio comer. Aún así, Marcia preguntó:

-A ver, ¿hay algo en el menú que no hayamos pedido todavía?

-Sólo uno de esos bichitos. -respondió Jake mientras señalaba al tanque de las langostas.

-Oh, no me las puedo comer. Mira a esa. Parece tan triste…

-Bueno… podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

El plan de Jake consistía en coger la langosta y devolverla al mar. Como el tanque estaba muy alto, Marcia necesitó su ayuda para subir. Pero cuando por fin tenían la langosta, una camareras les descubrió. Salieron corriendo pero sin olvidarse de su peluche. Durante la persecución, Jake soltó al gran perro por accidente. Afortunadamente, eso les dio el tiempo que necesitaban para despistar a quien iba tras ellos. Llegaron sanos y salvos a uno de los extremos del muelle y Marcia tiró la langosta al mar. Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento.

-Vaya, ni siquiera se ha despedido. No ha dicho adiós con la pinza ni nada.

-Tía, que es una langosta.

-Ah, sí.

La cita siguió su curso, sin toparse de nuevo con aquella mujer. Lamentablemente, tampoco pudieron recuperar el peluche. Cuando llegó la puesta de sol, se sentaron en un banco para contemplarla cogidos de la mano. Al cabo de un rato, Marcia preguntó:

-¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

-En langostas. Hemos salvado a una, pero pudimos haberlas liberado a todas.

-¿Quieres volver a por ellas?

-Pues casi me apetece, ¿sabes? -se levantó del banco y gritó mientras alzaba los brazos- ¡Libertad para las langostas! ¡Muerte a las marisquerías!

-¡Sí!

Cuando terminaron de levantar los brazos y gritar, Marcia le miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Por fin siento que he vuelto a la Tierra.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Claro que sí. Es estupendo.

Para Jake, no tenía sentido expresar cómo se sentía con palabras, así que lo hizo con un gesto que todo el mundo puede comprender: un abrazo. Marcia se lo devolvió y añadió:

-No querría estar en otro sitio.

Pero en ese momento, Jake notó que algo iba mal. Dejó de abrazarla y preguntó:

-¿Llevas camiseta bajo la sudadera?

-Pues… sí. -respondió desconcertada- ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, no podría pedirte esto: Quítate la sudadera.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Algún problema?

-Pe-Pero… ¿ahora? ¿Por qué? Sólo es…

Marcia retrocedió, temiéndose lo peor. Pero por cada paso hacia atrás que ella daba, Jake daba uno hacia ella. Finalmente, se quedó sin espacio, arrinconada entre el límite del muelle y Jake. Él le hizo darse la vuelta y metió la mano dentro de su sudadera para así sacar lo que había notado al abrazarla. Marcia llevaba puesta su capa. Había estado ahí durante toda la cita, oculta bajo su sudadera. Inundada por la desesperación, preguntó:

-¿Quééé? ¿Cómo ha llegado eso ahí?

Al principio, Jake se quedó en silencio. Luego volvió al banco y, con una sonrisa, le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado. En tono calmado y comprensivo le dijo:

-Hablemos.

Marcia entendía perfectamente la situación. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y, aunque Jake no lo mostrara, debía sentirse engñado y dolido, como poco. Se sentó a su lado y, arrepentida, dijo:

-Vale, sé que esto pinta muy mal. Pero estoy bien. Puedo quitármela cuando quiera.

Jake suspiró antes de contestar.

-Mira, ha sido un día estupendo y me halaga que lo hayas intentado. Pero si te esfuerzas en quedarte en Echo Creek sólo para que yo sea feliz, al final sufriremos los dos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Así que… creo que este es un buen momento para dejarte.

-¡Pero quiero que esto funcione! -le cogió de las manos- Jake, eres mi mejor amigo.

Esas palabras fueron como un shock para él. En el primer instante, se sorprendió. Pero luego lo comprendió todo. Jake comprendió que lo que Marcia echaba de menos no era Mewni. Cerró los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ambos sabemos que si eso fuera verdad, te llamaría Marci.

Se puso su casco y se subió en su monopatín. Si Marcia no se hubiera sentido tan mal, probablemente se habría preguntado de dónde lo había sacado.

-No cambies nunca.

Y con esas palabras como despedida, Jake se marchó. Marcia se quedó destrozada. El chico que le había gustado desde la guardería, al que había observado sin parar, soñando con que algún día reuniera el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía y que había aceptado ser su novio, la había dejado. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Al principio, todo era tristeza y desolación. Pero al cabo de un rato, empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado. Y cuanto más pensaba, más claro veía que Jake había hecho lo correcto. Ella había ignorado lo que realmente quería únicamente para estar con él. Ciertamente, dejar a una persona sólo porque ella había cambiado, no parecía justo. Pero forzarse a querer a esa persona llevaría a la amargura y ésta acabaría contagiándose. Para seguir adelante, debía hacerse una pregunta muy importante:

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?

* * *

Entrada del Instituto de Echo Creek

Al día siguiente

* * *

Marcia había tomado su decisión. Se la contó a sus padres y a sus amigos. Claramente, no era una decisión convencional para una adolescente de la Tierra, pero era lo que su corazón le decía. Frente al instituto, sus padres y la directora Skeeves hicieron una pequeña ceremonia simbólica para ella.

-Y ahora te libero de los lazos del instituto. -decía Skeeves mientras abría una caja, liberando a una paloma que había en su interior- Vuela libre… o lo que sea. Nunca habíamos hecho algo parecido.

-Claro que sí. -corrigió Marcia- Es lo mismo que hizo Comet cuando se convirtió en alumno de intercambio. Solo que, ya sabe, en dirección contraria.

En sus manos, Marcia tenía unos papeles grapados. El título decía: "Estudiante de Intercambio Interdimensional". Eran los papeles que Comet había escrito para formalizar su entrada en el instituto. De hecho, se podía ver su nombre tachado y el de Marcia escrito en rojo por encima.

-Bueno, sólo espero no estar enviándote a la muerte.

Junto a ellos, también estaban Anna, Fiona, Jonnah y Sensei, que habían venido a despedirse. Anna incluso se había traído un cartel en el que se podía leer: "Adiós, Marcia" junto a una carita sonriente.

-¡Marcia, espera! ¡No te puedes ir aún! -exclamó Fiona.

-¡Perdónanos por habernos puesto así el otro día!

-No, chicas. Soy yo la que debe pediros disculpas. No he estado mucho con vosotras y…

-Tranquila. Mira, te hemos traído esto como regalo de despedida. Es nuestro dado de la suerte.

-Oh, gracias. -dijo mientras cogía el dado que le entregaba Fiona.

-Que conste que yo sigo enfadada. -comentó Sensei.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo un regalo de disculpa.

Marcia sacó algo del interior de su sudadera. Era otra capa, pero de color rojo y con una gran S dorada. Sensei se echó a llorar y gritó entre sollozos:

-¡Aaah! ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos!

-Sí, yo también.

-Eh, Marcia. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¡Mi tarjeta de la seguridad social! ¡Jonnah, ¿hace cuánto que la tienes?!

-No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no quieres saber.

-Será raro. -susurró.

Marcia cogió sus tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal. Cogió la bolsa donde había metido sus cosas y los miró a todos para despedirse.

-Bueno, es hora de decir adiós.

-¡No lo entiendo! -exclamó Raquel- ¡Estamos dejando que Marcia deje sus estudios! ¿Es legal siquiera?

-Cálmate, cariño. Nuestra hija necesita su propio verano en Francia.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?

A pesar de las dudas de su madre, Marcia se despidió de todos y atravesó el portal, dejando atrás su vida en la Tierra.


	62. Recogepelusas

Los cambios en la vida son muy diversos. Los hay que vienen de golpe, que se ven venir, a mejor, a peor… A veces los podemos controlar e incluso elegir, y otras veces vienen a nosotros aunque no los queramos. Pero también puede pasar que un cambio elegido por alguien pueda suponer un cambio no deseado para otra persona.

Aquel día, Comet estaba en su habitación cantándole a un burrito que tenía en las manos durante una pausa del conocido juego Batalla Naval:

 _ **Ooooh, burrito.**_

 _ **Jamás te dejaré, mi pequeño burrito.**_

 _ **Burrito, burrito, ¡buriiiiito!**_

 _ **Tenemos una gran amistad.**_

 _ **¡No puedo comeeeerte!**_

-Hola, Comet.

La sorpresa hizo que Comet le tirara el burrito a la cara. Lo último que se esperaba era ver a Marcia en su habitación. Claro que, si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos mientras cantaba, la habría visto entrar por la ventana.

-Marci, ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre…? Espera… -le llevó unos segundos procesarlo- ¡Marci!

-Hola. -repitió antes de levantarse.

-¡Oh…! ¡Vaya…! Cu-Cuánto me alegro de verte. -Marcia no lo notaba, pero el tono de Comet demostraba que no estaba tan entusiasmado como cabría esperar- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, echaba esto de menos y he decidido venir a Mewni para quedarme.

Antes de que Comet reaccionara, se oyó un sonido de cisterna y una canción que se acercaba:

 _ **Buuurritooo.**_

 _ **Jamás te dejar…**_

-¿Tammy?

-¡Marcia! -exclamó la chica demonio mucho más emocionada.

-¡Tammy!

-¡Intrusa!

Con ese grito como único aviso, un robusto caballero de Mewni entró en la habitación como si hubiera salido de la nada y se abalanzó sobre Marcia. En menos de un segundo, la inmovilizó, enrollándola con su propia capa. Luego entraron aún más caballeros que rodearon a Comet para protegerlo.

-Eh, eh, alto, chicos. Sólo es Marci.

-No os preocupéis por mí. -añadió ella- La reina dijo que podía ser heroína. Hasta me dio capa y todo.

El caballero que placó a Marcia empezó a carcajearse y luego les dijo a los demás:

-¡Eh, chicos, mirad! Tiene una capa.

El resto de los caballeros también se rieron, cosa que desconcertó a Marcia. Cuando terminaron de partirse de risa, la llevaron al salón del trono y Comet les acompañó. Con Marcia aún apresada por dos caballeros que le agarraban por ambos brazos, les contaron lo sucedido a los reyes. Sun miró a Rina con mala cara y le dijo:

-Respóndeme a una pregunta, Rina. ¿Le dijiste a Marcia que la nombraríamos heroína?

-Buenooo… sí. -respondió en tono culpable- Es que pensé que no volveríamos a verla.

-Marcia, lo siento mucho. Pero no podemos nombrarte heroína así como así.

-Pero… la capa con la M de Mewni…

-Oh, no. La M no es de Mewni. Esa capa era antes mi manta de la merienda. -aclaró Rina.

-¿Una… manta de merienda…?

-Sí, también tengo un pañito para la cena. -añadió mientras sacaba un paño dorado con una gran letra C.

Ante las palabras de la reina, el ánimo de Marcia se había desplomado. Lo que ella creía que era un gran honor, resultó ser una simple baratija. Incluso Sun se llevó una mano a la frente al conocer lo que había hecho su esposa.

-Pero… me la he puesto todos los días… durante semanas… y semanas…

-Lo siento, Marcia. Pero no es nada fácil ser una heroína.

-El héroe, es un título especial que sólo se concede a los caballeros que le han prestado un gran servicio al Reino. Como no eres caballero, no podemos concedértelo -explicó Sun- Y ser un caballero requiere años de entrenamiento.

-Sí, años de entrenamiento. -subrayó el caballero que la atacó.

-Y tú ni siquiera has sido escudera. -señaló la mujer escuálida que también la tenía agarrada.

-Eh, eso puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad? Puedo ser una escudera.

Sun la miró con cara pensativa y luego le susurró a su esposa:

-Rina, ¿hay algún caballero que necesite una escudera?

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no la enviamos con Lady Saltalu Chapalma? -sugirió Rina- Ella podrá enseñarle un par de cosillas.

-Eeem… De hecho, cariño… Ella saltó, luchó y palmó.

-¿Quieres decir que…? -Sun sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Oh, vaya.

-Comet, ¿por qué no se queda Marcia contigo? -propuso el rey- Así podréis poneros al día mientras encontramos a un caballero que la acepte como escudera.

Marcia sonrió, encantada por lo que acababa de decir Sun. Pero la reacción de Comet no fue la misma.

-¡Un momento, esperad! Creo que sé de alguien a quien le vendrá bien una escudera.

Y con eso bastó para terminar con la reunión. Los caballeros soltaron a Marcia, los reyes le desearon lo mejor y Comet la guió. Empezaron a bajar muchas escaleras, ya que se dirigían a la parte más profunda del castillo.

-Oye, Comet, perdona. Siento que me he entrometido en tu vida y…

-Tranquila, ya está resuelto.

-Sí… eeem… mola.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que Marcia se esperaba cuando tomó la decisión de dejarlo todo para ir a Mewni. Pero no importaba demasiado. Al menos podría estar cerca de su amigo.

-Vaya, cuántas escaleras. Si que hay un montón. -dijo Marcia en un intento de romper el silencio.

-Sí… Y dime, ¿qué piensa Jake de esto?

Comet no se dio cuenta de que había dado justo en la yaga. Marcia no había tenido ni 24 horas para superar su ruptura con Jake. Y, aunque hacía lo que podía para llevarlo bien, no le ayudaba que alguien le preguntara por él.

-Ah… bueno… No le gustó mucho… Pero ya me conoces, nadie me dice lo que debo hacer. Jaja.

Comet paró y se giró para mirarla con cara de "¿qué?". Dándose cuenta de que su broma no tenía gracia y de que su risa forzada no lo arreglaba, dijo:

-Era… un chiste. Lo cierto es… que… sí… él rompió conmigo.

-Oh, pues lo siento mucho. -respondió Comet con un tono pasivo que indicaba que ni sentía lástima ni se alegraba por ello.

-Y entonces… ¿Tammy y tú…?

-Sí. -respondió de forma tajante sin esperar siquiera a que terminara la pregunta.

En ese momento, llegaron al final de las escaleras. Terminaban en una puerta de madera grande que tenía un escudo en el que ponía "Caballero de la colada".

-Oh, mira. Aquí está la puerta a la que hemos venido.

Comet la abrió y los dos entraron. Era una de las salas del complejo sistema de túneles subterráneos del castillo destinados a la lavandería donde Comet persiguió a Lady Lavadora. Todo estaba lleno de pilas de ropa y cuerdas de tender. Del interior de uno de los montones salió una risa.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te he encontrado!

Lavadora surjió del montón con un calcetín en la mano y una sonrisa triunfal en la boca.

-Y ella es nuestro caballero, Lady Lavadora. Hola.

-Oh, Príncipe Comet. Enseguida estoy con usted. Debo terminar un asunto pendiente.

La lavandera caminó hasta una de varias mesas llenas de calcetines emparejados y colocó el que sostenía en la mano junto al único que aún no tenía pareja.

-Bien, ahora todos los calcetines de la realeza tienen su compañero. ¿En qué puedo servirle, Alteza?

-Pues te he traído una escudera.

Los ojos de Lavadora se abrieron como platos mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Estaba intentando contener la emoción, pero casi no pudo.

-¿Una escudera? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Marcia Díaz.

-¿Qué? ¿Voy a ser la escudera de la lavandera?

-Sí, ella es Lady Lavadora. Mola mucho.

-Entonces, ¿voy a estar siempre aquí abajo, en el sótano?

-Esto es más bien un subsótano, en realidad. Te va a encantar.

-Ya… Pero, ¿por qué no me consigues algo un poco más cercano, príncipe? Digamos… ¡algo en el castillo!

-Marci, soy Príncipe. No puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Quizás. Pero es que, si estoy aquí abajo, no podremos vernos ni una sola vez.

-¡¿Es que no valoras nada de lo que hago?!

Tras ese grito de enfado, Comet se marchó furioso e ignorando los intentos de Marcia para detenerlo.

-Comet, espera. No pretendía…

Después de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, Comet subió las escaleras refunfuñando:

-Hola, Comet. Me he presentado aquí de repente. Dame un trabajo. Claro, Marci. Aquí tienes. No, ese no me gusta. Dame otrAAAhh…

Como no prestaba atención a dónde estaba, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que había llegado a uno de los jardines del castillo sin haberse dado cuenta. Luego comprobó que se había tropezado con una cadena enorme hecha de un acero más grueso que sus piernas y que estaba atada a un árbol. El otro extremo de la cadena terminaba en un grillete que rodeaba el tobillo derecho de Eclipso. El antiguo rey, estaba sentado en un banco con una bolsa de papel llena de alpiste que él arrojaba al suelo para alimentar a unos pajaritos.

-Hola, Comet.

-¡Eclipso! ¿Te han dejado salir? Genial.

-Lo sé. Hasta me han puesto una genuina cadena para dragones. Me siento tan libre…

-Eeeemm… Sí… es estupendo. -contestó no muy conforme con la "medida de prevención"- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Con un gran esfuerzo, Eclipso se echó a un lado del banco para dejarle sitio a Comet, arrastrando la enorme cadena. Luego Comet se sentó sin alterar su cara de enfurruñado.

-Toma. -Eclipso le ofreció su bolsa de papel- Dale un poco a los pájaros. Te sentirás mejor.

Comet cogió la bolsa, arrojó un puñado al suelo y se comió unos cuantos mientras decía:

-¡No entiendo… cómo algunas personas piensan que pueden meterse en tu vida… sin siquiera mandar un mensaje primero! ¡Y luego les echas una mano… y no te lo agradecen!

El último puñado de alpiste fue lanzado hacia arriba y… cuando cayó, los pájaros se posaron sobre los dos mewmanos para comer.

-Entiendo. ¿Y cómo se llama ella? -preguntó Eclipso con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no es lo que piensas! O, al menos, ya no. Sólo es Marci.

-Ah, así que "sólo Marci".

-Marci se cree que, por ser el Príncipe, puedo conseguirle el trabajo que ella quiera.

-Pero puedes, ¿verdad?

-N-No. Bueno, vale. Sí. ¡Pero no se trata de eso!

-Bien, creo que la pregunta correcta ahora sería: ¿Quieres que se quede?

-Pues… ¿sí…? ¿no…?

Comet vio cómo su razonamiento se hacía pedazos. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con Marcia? No estuvo bien que volviera sin avisar, eso lo tenía claro. Pero igual no se merecía que él hubiera sido tan borde con ella. Había cometido un gran error.

-Supongo que ya no importa. La he nombrado escudera de la colada.

-¡¿Es la escudera del caballero de la colada?! -preguntó muy sorprendido- Entonces tu problema va a resolverse sólo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, al menos en mis tiempos, ningún escudero logró sobrevivir más de un día al servicio del caballero de la colada. Es el trabajo más peligroso dentro del castillo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengoqueirme, graciasporlaspalomitas! -se levantó y echó a correr- ¡MARCIII!

-No eran palomitas. -corrigió Eclipso mientras Comet se marchaba a toda prisa.

Comet no había cometido un gran error, había cometido un error catastrófico. Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, casi se cae en tres ocasiones. Pero no había tiempo para tropezarse otra vez, Marcia podía estar en grave peligro por su culpa. Cuando por fin llegó, Lavadora estaba tranquilamente sentada y leyendo un periódico.

-¡Lavadora, ¿dónde está Marci?!

-Cumpliendo su primera misión, mi Príncipe: limpiar el recogepelusas.

La caballero señaló hacia un gigantesco contenedor cilíndrico que había detrás de ella. Tenía un tapón abierto en la parte superior del que salía una montaña de pelusa de la que salían brillitos de vez en cuando. Temiendo lo peor, Comet lanzó un hechizo para propulsarse hacia la abertura.

-¡Explosión de granizado brillante!

-¡Espere, Alteza!

Comet ignoró el grito de preocupación de Lavadora y entró en el contenedor. Había mucha pelusa por todas partes, pero era menos de la que sugería el montón que había fuera. También había varias tuberías repartidas por la pared curvada y un enorme ventilador parado que ocupaba toda la pared circular del fondo.

-¿Marci?

No hubo respuesta. Empezó a avanzar, mirando a su alrededor para encontrarla. Lo primero que vio fue un montoncito de pelusa que colgaba de una tubería y tenía una cara y un calcetín encima. Le sacó la lengua e hizo un sonido de pedorreta.

-Qué raro. -comentó Comet.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y finalmente la encontró. Marcia estaba de espaladas a una gran tubería vertical y tenía cara de asustada.

-¡Marci! ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

-¡No, no! ¡Lo vas a despertar! -susurró ella mientras le hacía señas de que no se acercara.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó ignorando las señas.

-¡He dicho que no! ¡Lo vas a despertar!

-¿Qué? -preguntó subiendo aún más la voz.

Marcia suspiró de exasperación y respondió con volumen normal:

-Digo que lo vas a despertar.

Cuando los dos estaban juntos, toda la pelusa empezó a moverse por su cuenta. Se concentró toda en un único lugar, adoptando la forma de un enorme monstruo redondo con tentáculos. En la parte superior, se encontraba la pequeña cara que le hizo pedorretas a Comet, pero en el tronco había una mucho más grande con tres ojos y una enorme boca con varias hileras de colmillos. Después de un rugido, atacó con sus tentáculos, estampando a cada adolescente contra un lado opuesto del contenedor. Luego agarró a Marcia por una pierna y tiró de ella con la intención de llevársela a la boca.

-¡Comet!

Él dio un salto enorme y lanzó su hechizo:

-¡Explosión trueno relámpago!

El rayo mágico impactó contra el monstruo y este se desmoronó, haciendo que Marcia cayera al suelo. Pero la pelusa no tardó en agruparse de nuevo. Golpeó a Comet con otro tentáculo y lo lanzó hacia su boca. Marcia actuó rápidamente trepando por el cuerpo del monstruo e interceptando a Comet. Pero la misma maniobra hizo que ella terminara dentro de su boca.

-¡Marci!

La cara diminuta del monstruo eructó, pero eso desencadenó un eructo aún mayor en su cara inferior. La potencia del aire que salía por esa boca hizo salir disparada a Marcia que impactó contra Comet.

-Marci, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, pero tenemos que poner en marcha ese ventilador como sea.

El monstruo volvió a atacar, pero Marcia bloqueó su tentáculo de una patada seguida de una serie de puñetazos. Luego Comet lo eliminó con magia. Antes de que su enemigo pudiera atacar de nuevo, Comet usó magia para impulsar a Marcia hacia el ventilador. Con el mismo hechizo, también logró derribar al monstruo y Marcia llegó sin problemas, quedando colgada de una de las aspas. Tiró hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas pero no consiguió moverlo.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Peso muy poco!

-¡Marci, ya sé que tienes una figura estupenda! ¡Pero no es el momento de presumir!

Viendo que la pelusa se estaba reuniendo otra vez, Comet corrió y saltó para agarrarse a las piernas de Marcia. El peso extra logró mover el ventilador y ponerlo en marcha. Una vez activado, la corriente de viento resultante absorbió al monstruo en sólo unos segundos dejando un grito ahogado detrás de sí.

-¡Rayo fantástico de salida!

Con Marcia agarrada a él, el hechizo de Comet los sacó a ambos del recogepelusas y cayeron sobre uno de los montones de ropa. Lavadora se levantó de su silla y aplaudió.

-¡Bravo! ¡Fantastique! Eres la primera escudera que ha salido viva del recogepelusas desde yo misma. Marcia Díaz, serás una escudera magnífica para la Orden de los Caballeros de la Colada.

-Gracias. Supongo…

-Lavadora, ¿podrías darnos un momento? Tengo que hablar con Marci a solas.

-Como desee, Alteza. -respondió antes de marcharse con paso marcial al mismo tiempo que exclamaba- ¡Larga vida a la colada!

Al quedarse solos, hubo un breve silencio incómodo. Comet se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho y Marcia también por cómo había reaccionado.

-Vale, escucha Marci. Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. No ha sido fácil, pero me dí cuenta de que debo ser el mejor Príncipe posible para Mewni. Y… estando tú aquí, resulta difícil…

-Sí, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Fue una estupidez hacer esto sin siquiera consultarte primero. Recogeré mis cosas y volveré a la Tierra.

Pero nada más darse la vuelta, Comet la agarró por un hombro.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir. Tápate los ojos y ven conmigo.

-¿Adónde?

-Ya lo verás.

Comet guió a Marcia por los pasillos del castillo. Ella no podía verlo, pero la llevó hasta un corredor con las paredes llenas de cuadros de personajes históricos de Mewni. Como llevaban varios minutos andando, preguntó:

-¿Puedo mirar ya? No dejo de tener la sensación de que voy a chocar con algo.

Justo en ese momento, Comet le puso la mano delante para que se detuviera y anunció:

-Hemos llegado. -sacó la varita y susurró un hechizo- Bomba expansiva brillante. Vale, ya puedes mirar.

Marcia se quitó las manos de los ojos para ver una puerta en mitad del pasillo. Le resultaba increíblemente familiar. Abrió la puerta y alucinó al ver lo que había al otro lado. Era su habitación. Por eso la puerta le resultaba tan conocida. Comet acababa de transportar su habitación desde la Tierra. Hasta los cachorros láser estaban en su interior.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi habitación! ¡Está todo! ¡Mi cama, mi muñeco de Kung Fu Galáctico!

-Marci, ponte de rodillas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con una cara que indicaba que no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de oír.

-Marci, abajo. -dijo con un tono tan serio que los cachorros se sentaron.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Inclina la cabeza, por favor.

Hubo muy pocas ocasiones en las que Marcia había visto a Comet tan serio como en ese momento. Tramara lo que tramara, no era ninguna broma ni ningún juego. Así que le siguió la corriente. El príncipe levantó su varita y dijo:

-Declaro oficialmente que tú, Marcia Iria Díaz, serás mi escudera a partir de ahora para estar a mi lado en tiempos de paz y de peligro, -a medida que seguía hablando tocó los hombros de Marcia con la varita- como mi consejera y confidente de mayor confianza, para ir de fiesta conmigo aunque estemos cansados, para prepararme nachos por la noche… pero lo más importante… para ser mi mejor amiga hasta el fin de nuestros días. Amen. ¿Aceptas?

Abrumada y feliz a partes iguales, respondió:

-Sí, acepto.

Cuando Marcia se levantó, los dos se sonrieron mutuamente. La tensión entre ellos había desaparecido por completo y el silencio ya no era incómodo.

-Espera un momento. ¿Los príncipes podéis tener escuderos?

-Marci, soy Príncipe. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.


	63. Príncipe Plastion

Un viejo proverbio dice: "la máscara puesta demasiado tiempo se convierte en una cara real". Significa que si alguien finge durante mucho tiempo ser algo que no es, puede acabar convirtiéndose en eso mismo sin darse cuenta siquiera.

-Vale, tienes que quedarte quieta. Acabo en un segundo.

Viajando en una carroza tirada por una cabra gigante invisible, Cabezaponi demostraba su gran habilidad para el estilismo sobre la cara de Marcia mientras Comet los observaba.

-Vale, ya estás.

-¿Qué tal estoy?

-Muy macho. -respondió mientras le acercaba un espejo.

-¡Oh, no!

Nada más ver su look, Marcia cogió la capa de su disfraz de príncipe y empezó a quitarse la pelusa falsa de la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasa, Marci?

-Lo siento. Sé que estoy genial, es que… No puedo presentarme así en San Hugo, tengo que decir la verdad.

-Mala idea. Como esa peña se entere de que no eres príncipe, se convierte en turba para acabar contigo. -señaló Cabezaponi.

-Aún no me puedo creer que me quieran dar un título honorífico. Sé que les he inspirado para ser mejores, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndoles.

-Bueno, tú verás. Será tu funeral.

Tras el comentario, la carroza se paró de golpe, provocando que Marcia se cayera de su asiento y que Comet se golpeara contra la pared. Cabezaponi asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla delantera y gritó:

-¡Eh, cabra! ¡Que seas invisible no significa que no pueda hacerte daño! -luego miró alrededor- Oh. Eh, chicos. Hemos llegado.

Todos se bajaron de la carroza. A Marcia se le enganchó la capa en la puerta y Comet tuvo que echarle una mano. Pero cuando eso estuvo resuelto, pudieron ver el cambio que había sufrido el antiguo reformatorio. Aún seguía teniendo esa forma gótica y atemorizante que lo hacía parecer una prisión, pero las murallas y las torres estaban cubiertas por luces de colorines que lo atenuaban. También había un montón de pintadas y carteles a favor del príncipe Marci Plastion, el cabecilla de la revolución que permitió a los internos de ese horrible lugar hacerse con el control y la libertad. Lo más grande era una gran pancarta colgada sobre la puerta principal con un dibujo suyo bajo el mensaje: "CAMBIO". Todo eso hizo que Marcia se sintiera aún peor.

-Oh, no puedo seguir con esto.

Iba a subirse corriendo a la carroza, pero un foco la iluminó y alguien le llamó:

-¡Príncipe Plastion!

Al darse la vuelta, vio cómo una marea de príncipes de todas las dimensiones salía de su interior. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, todos habían venido sólo por ella.

-¡Fírmame el póster!

-¡Fírmame el perro!

-¡Fírmame la cara!

-¡Bueno, ya vale, chicos! ¡Sin agobiar!

Marcia y Comet reconocieron enseguida al príncipe que intentaba calmar un poco a sus compañeros. Era uno de los que estaban siendo ingresados en San Hugo el mismo día en el que ellos se infiltraron para rescatar a Cabezaponi. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, los ojos azules, la nariz puntiaguda, cuatro brazos y vestía con un traje morado. Cuando los príncipes redujeron un poco su nivel de exaltación, se dirigió a Marcia para saludar.

-Príncipe Plastion, es todo un honor. Soy Patrick Arms.

Al ver su reverencia, Marcia se ruborizó un poco.

-Oh, por favor… No tienes que…

-Vamos, pasa. Estoy deseando enseñarte lo que hemos hecho con este sitio. -agarró a Marcia por el brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta principal del edificio- ¡Bienvenido a nuestra utopía!

Ni Marcia ni Comet ni Cabezaponi pudieron evitar quedarse boquiabiertos con lo que vieron. Ya no parecía el mismo antro de represión y lavado mental en el que habían estado. Había desorden y caos por doquier. Adornos de luces de colores colgados de la barandilla de las escaleras, montones de ropa sucia tirada al suelo, retratos pintarrajeados, una bola de espejos, un futbolín, lo que parecía ser una princesa elfa despertándose sobre una pila de cajas de pizza vacías y preguntándose dónde estaba…

-Ooohh. Es precioso. -dijo Cabezaponi intentando no llorar de la emoción.

-Vaya, esto es… increíble.

-Sí, nos hemos deshecho de todas las clases sobre modales, etiqueta y demás basura. Ahora tenemos un horario nuevo.

Patrick señaló a una pared. Habían escrito el "horario de clases" sobre ella. Decía: "11:00 am – 7:00 pm: Brunch. 7:00 pm – 11:00 am: Fiesta!"

-¿Y cuándo dormís? -preguntó Marcia.

-No te preocupes por eso. -respondió Patrick entre risas.

-¿Sabes? A veces, la disciplina no está tan mal.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que hay un sitio para las normas...

-Sí, pero nos dijiste que nunca las siguiéramos. -interrumpió Patrick con una mezcla de miedo y decepción- ¡Si no fuiste sincero, significa que todo este nuevo reformatorio está edificado sobre una mentira!

-Oh… eeem… lo que quise decir es… que hay un sitio para las normas… en la basura. Jeje.

-¡Oh! ¡Jojojo! ¡Muy bueno, casi me lo trago!

Después de que Marcia suspirara de alivio, Patrick continuó mostrándoles todos los cambios. Les llevó a la antigua sala de aprendizaje de modales en la mesa que estaba llena de príncipes charlando entre ellos o comiendo tortitas.

-Los príncipes que veis aquí están en su examen final de brunch. Aunque aquí no creemos en las notas, sólo en las tortitas.

Luego los llevó a un patio, donde antes se hacían prácticas de heroísmo salvando el maniquí de una princesa.

-Esta es la zona de vaciles. Aquí uno puede vacilar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie le juzgue, ¡porque un príncipe siempre tiene derecho a que le oigan! Salvo vacilar sobre el horario, que es cosa seria. Que no, que es un vacile.

La siguiente parada fue otro patio, concretamente aquel en el que los príncipes comenzaron la revolución el día en el que Marcia y compañía provocaron el motín. Estaba vacío salvo por un escenario que solamente tenía una mesa de mezclas conectada a unos bafles con un robot dj que estaba apagado.

-Aquí es donde damos las clases de fiesta para celebrar que nos hemos librado de Atroz. Sí, yo también lo veo. Os juro que de noche mola más.

Finalmente llegaron a la última parte que Patrick quería enseñarles.

-Y este es el Pasillo de Plastion.

Abrió las puertas, revelando así un pasillo dedicado enteramente al príncipe Plastion. No importaba hacia qué dirección apuntara la cabeza, siempre había algo de Plastion. Retratos, carteles, grafiti, merchandising… Todo era de Plastion.

-¡Hala! -exclamó Marcia.

-Este es el primer póster tuyo que fabricamos. Aquí están las camisetas con tu imagen, tus muñecos. Ahí hay un mechón de tu pelo. Y este es el cartel que anuncia tu peli.

-Eh, ¿podéis reservarme un DVD? -preguntó Comet.

-Esto es… es demasiado…

-¿Estás de broma? -preguntó un príncipe que parecía un híbrido entre hombre y carnero- Todo esto te lo debemos a ti. Tú nos enseñaste que los príncipes no tenemos por qué encajar todos en el mismo molde.

Un príncipe gallina cacareó para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

-No, que va. -respondió Marcia con falsa modestia.

-Claro que sí. -corrigió Patrick- Y por eso queremos darte las gracias organizando la mayor fiesta que jamás se haya visto en este reformatorio.

-¿Una fiesta… en mi honor?

Las dudas que tenía Marcia sobre ir a San Hugo para seguir haciéndose pasar por algo que no era estaban desapareciendo. Notando esto, Comet se acercó a ella y le susurró:

-Marci, ¿no querías decirle algo a estos chicos?

-Ah, sí. -se aclaró la garganta y levantó el puño- ¡No es ilegal querer libertad!

Todos los presentes empezaron a vitorearla por haber dicho su lema principal. Bueno, todos a excepción de Comet, que la miraba algo decepcionado.

-Oh, eres mucho más divertida como Plastion. -le comentó Cabezaponi en voz baja.

-¡Ha llegado! ¡Ha llegado! -exclamó un príncipe dragón que entró corriendo en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ha llegado? -preguntó Marcia.

En lugar de responder, el chico dragón la agarró del brazo y la llevó al exterior del edificio. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo fueron detrás de ellos. Al llegar, vieron una enorme estatua del Príncipe Plastion en una pose heroica.

-¡En honor a ti, el príncipe que nos cambió la vida, te dedicamos esta estatua!

-Qué guapo soy.

Marcia estaba abrumada. Todo lo que había visto, todo lo que esos príncipes habían hecho, había sido por ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida y admirada.

-Esperamos que te guste. -dijo un príncipe minotauro- Tardamos casi un año en reunir el dinero para comprarla.

-Tuvimos que limpiar váteres los findes para ganar un extra. -añadió uno con dos cabezas.

-Pero valió la pena por el que nos enseñó que hay otro modo de vivir. -anunció Patrick.

-¡Eh, Selfie en grupo junto a la estatua! -exclamó el príncipe elefante que intentó robarle la cara a Comet un año atrás.

-¡Claro!

Todos estaban encantados con la visita de Marcia, y ella estaba encantada por todo lo que pasaba. Pero Comet no lo estaba viendo con buenos ojos.

-¿Le… está gustando?

-Pues claro, es la primera vez que es popular. -aclaró Cabezaponi- No se lo estropees.

-¿Qué? No, debería decir la verdad. -se acercó a Marcia- Oye, Marci, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

-Claro. Enseguida vuelvo, chicos.

Comet alejó un poco a Marcia de los otros príncipes para tener una conversación en privado con ella.

-Te estás quedando sin tiempo para decir la verdad.

-¡No le escuches, Plastion! -intervino Cabezaponi enfadado- Estos tíos te adoran.

-Adoran a alguien que no existe. Marci es la persona más organizada y que siempre cumple las normas que conozco.

-Nah. ¡Piensa en la fiesta!

-Bueeenooo… Es que se han gastado tanto dinero en la estatua que ahora no puedo desilusionarlos.

-Me preocupa un poco que todas esas atenciones se te suban a la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Lo hago por ellos, no por mí!

-¡Príncipe Plastion! ¡Vamos, es la hora de la ceremonia!

Patrick la estaba llamando mientras señalaba a un palanquín que iba a ser cargado por un príncipe dinosaurio y otro de aspecto humano.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero voy a seguir el consejo de Cabezaponi.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Buena elección!

Marcia se subió en el palanquín y los dos príncipes cargaron con ella hasta el patio de fiestas. Todo el mundo estaba ya allí, esperando el momento en el que Plastion subiera al escenario. Pero antes de ello, actuó un príncipe de aspecto beatnik. Al ritmo de unos bongos golpeados muy lentamente que salía de un casete, hacía una danza interpretativa mientras decía:

-Opresión, oscuridad… eterna. De repente… luz. Libertad. ¡Plastion!

Con su último grito, liberó a un grupo de palomas que marcaba el final de su número. Todos los presentes lo miraron raro porque no habían entendido nada.

-Gracias por ese baile interpretativo, Príncipe Wallace. -le dijo Patrick con una sonrisa forzada mientras él bajaba del escenario- Y ahora, el momento que todos esperabais. ¡Con todos vosotros, en persona, el Príncipe Marci Plastion!

Un telón se levantó detrás de él, dejando ver a Marcia y a una pantalla enorme que la retransmitía. Se acercó al borde del escenario mientras saludaba a todos los príncipes que la vitoreaban.

-Y ahora, te entrego este diploma honorífico de San Hugo.

-Vaya, gracias.

Marcia cogió el diploma enmarcado que le ofrecía. En realidad era sólo un papel con algunos dibujos de llamas, dragones y pulgares levantados en el que estaba escrito: "Graduado en San Hugo. ¡Eres genial!" Los príncipes continuaron aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre falso hasta que ella levantó la mano para decir:

-Amigos míos, enhorabuena por lo que habéis hecho con este reformatorio. Sé que me veis como un héroe, pero hoy, vosotros sois mis héroes. Habéis logrado encarnar todo lo que el Príncipe Plas… lo que yo represento. No permitís que nadie os diga cómo debéis ser, sois fieles a vosotros mismos y disfrutáis siendo como realmente sois. -hizo una pausa para los aplausos- Estoy orgulloso de haberos motivado a ser valientes, incluso teniendo miedo y aunque siendo vosotros mismos, podáis ser una decepción para miles de personas.

Pero a medida que hablaba, Marcia sí que se escuchaba a sí misma. Les estaba diciendo que hicieran exactamente lo contrario de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Entre el público, localizó a Comet y vio su mirada de decepción. No podía seguir con eso.

-Y por eso mismo, tengo que decir la verdad. Yo, el Príncipe Marci Plastion soy…

En ese momento, su confesión quedó silenciada por el ensordecedor ruido de una motosierra. Un portal en forma de X se abrió en el aire y un coche en mal estado con un musculoso torso de mujer lagarto con un único brazo que sostenía la ruidosa herramienta atado al capó aterrizó sobre el escenario. Jemina salió del interior del coche y corrió a abrir la puerta del otro lado. Ahí estaba el antiguo director del reformatorio, el Señor Atroz. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible. Su traje morado estaba parcheado y tenía varios rotos, su pelo, normalmente echado por completo hacia atrás, estaba un poco alborotado, y su cara tenía un aspecto muy demacrado. Aún así, sonreía ante el pavor que su llegada había causado en los príncipes.

-¡El Príncipe Plastion es un fraude! -gritó mientras sacaba una cinta de vídeo- ¡Y tengo pruebas! Así es, he descubierto tu secreto.

-¡Oh! ¿La confesión falsa que hice cuando usted prácticamente tomó de rehenes a mis padres? Sí, adelante, póngala para que todos la vean.

-Claro que es falsa, ¡pero esto no!

Rápidamente, antes de que Marcia pudiera reaccionar, Atroz extendió su brazo y agarró algo en su cabeza. Cuando lo retiró, todo su pelo recogido para aparentar que era corto se soltó, dejando ver que el pelo de Marcia era lo bastante largo como para llegar más allá de los hombros. Ante el asombro de todos, Atroz mostró la horquilla que le había sacado y anunció:

-¡Plastion no es un príncipe! ¡Es una chica!

-¡¿Cómo has descubierto a Romina?!

-¡Tiene el pelo largo! ¿Y qué? ¡Eso no significa que sea una chica! -gritó uno de los príncipes desde el público.

-¡Sí, el mío es más largo aún! -gritó otro con una melena que le llegaba hasta las rodillas- ¡Creemos en ti, Plastion!

-No, es cierto. Os he mentido.

Marcia se quitó el traje azul celeste con capa, revelando su conjunto habitual de sudadera roja y pantaloncitos negros. Comet la miró orgulloso, sentimiento que no todos compartían. Entre la sorpresa se coló alguna que otra mirada de aprobación hacia su atractivo, pero todo se convirtió rápidamente en sentimiento de engaño y decepción.

-¿Lo veis? ¡Por eso San Hugo necesita que yo vuelva, príncipes! ¡Mirad adónde os ha llevado toda vuestra libertad! ¡Vivís en la suciedad y adoráis a un héroe falso que siempre os ha mentido! ¡Debéis volver a aceptarme como vuestro director, me necesitáis! -lo último lo susurró- Y yo os necesito.

Nadie le dio importancia a la parte en voz baja, salvo Comet. Pero antes de que pudiera intentar averiguarlo, Patrick dio un paso al frente para decir:

-¿Y qué importa que en realidad sea una chica? ¡Nada de lo que nos dijo estaba mal!

-¡Lo único que hizo fue enseñarnos a pensar por nosotros mismos!

-¡Sí, puede ser un príncipe si ella quiere!

-¡Plastion no es un héroe, es un símbolo! ¡Y aún nos representa!

Y así, todo se llenó de gritos de apoyo a Marcia y abucheos contra Atroz. El ex-director intentó poner orden gritando "¡SILENCIO!" varias veces, pero sin éxito. Al final, sólo consiguió que un globo de agua le explotara en la cara.

-Oh, le he dado… ¡justo en la cara! -presumió Comet con una sonrisita pícara.

-¡Vamos peña!

Y tras el grito de Cabezaponi, los príncipes se lanzaron a a carga. Atroz se alejó asustado del atril mientras Jemina cogía el torso de Rastícora, que aún sujetaba la motosierra, para protegerle. Volvieron rápidamente al coche para huir rápidamente por el mismo portal por el que habían entrado.

Con todo resuelto, se conectó el robot dj para que sonara la música y empezara la fiesta. Todo el mundo se lo pasaba bien comiendo, bailando o haciendo lo que fuera que le pidiera el cuerpo. Marcia se sentó en el borde del escenario junto a Comet y Cabezaponi y declaró aliviada:

-Bueno, pues Plastion se ha ido para siempre.

-¡Sí, porque tú lo has matado, monstruo egoísta! -gritó la cabeza de unicornio entre llantos.

-Te veo más relajada, Marci.

-Bueno, también es por haberme quitado ese traje. La chaqueta es demasiado ajustada.

El príncipe minotauro y un príncipe rata se acercaron a ellos.

-Disculpad, ¿podemos hacernos un selfie con la chica-príncipe Marci Plastion?

-Claro.

Todos posaron para sacarse la foto.

-Ya verás qué envidia le da a Smerk. -comentó la rata.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde se ha metido? -preguntó su amigo.

* * *

Dimensión desconocida

Algún páramo yermo en mitad de ninguna parte

* * *

Nadie sospechaba que Atroz no se había ido con las manos vacías. Se había llevado al príncipe elefante Smerk con él y había hecho que Jemina lo atara a una máquina extraña. Era como una gran caja con grilletes de la que salían unas ventosas conectadas a su víctima y un gran tubo que terminaba en una especie de escafandra que cubría la cabeza de Atroz. El príncipe tenía muy mal aspecto. Se había quedado arrugado y demacrado como una fruta podrida. Cuando el siniestro proceso terminó, los grilletes se abrieron y Smerk cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse. Atroz se quitó la escafandra, revelando el propósito de esa horrible máquina. Se había vuelto más joven y las marcas de tréboles en sus mejillas brillaban intensamente.

-Oh, sí. Tenemos que conseguir más de esto.

-Por supuesto, pero me temo que este se ha quedado seco, Señor.

Con gran esfuerzo, Smerk sacó su móvil, levantó su brazo y dijo:

-Selfie…

-¡Eso ya lo veo, estúpida! ¡No es a él a quien quiero!

-Oh, pues será un gran placer compartir el mío con usted.

-¡No! Voy a por ti, príncipe Marci.

-Detesto interrumpir, Señor, pero eso es lo que siempre dice. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa para así probar el combustible Jemina?

-¡Nadie quiere eso! ¡Ve a por el coche!

-Por supuesto, Señor.


	64. Safari monstruoso

Un mercado es siempre un sitio donde uno puede comprobar el comportamiento natural de la sociedad. Puede que no sea ese su objetivo, pero todo el mundo va en algún momento, ya sea por necesidad o por decisión propia. Comet nunca lo había visto así hasta un día en el que fue acompañando a Tammy. Ella empezó a buscar algo que le quedara bien entre la ropa, mientras él curioseó un puesto de "baratijas" que había justo al lado. Allí encontró una réplica más bien poco fiable de su varita hecha de madera. Cuando vio la etiqueta del precio exclamó:

-¡Hala!

-Sí, esa varita es muy bonita. -dijo una chica monstruo de piel verde, cuernos y cola que pasaba por ahí- Pero, por ese precio, ya puede hacer magia de verdad.

-Jejeje. Tiene gracia y es cierto.

Luego cada uno se fue a mirar la sección que le gustaba. Pero Comet no tardó mucho tiempo en ser testigo de una gran injusticia. Una de las tenderas, con escoba en mano, se acercó al monstruo de antes y le gritó:

-¡Eh, monstruo! ¡Ya conoces las reglas, no se admiten monstruos! ¡Deja la mercancía y lárgate!

La chica se fue corriendo y llorando ante la crueldad con la que acababan de tratarla. A Comet eso no le pareció nada bien, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Tammy le mostró un top rojo con pinchos en los tirantes y preguntó:

-Comet, ¿crees que me queda bien? ¿O quizás mejor…?

-¡Eh, la de ahí! ¡Eso también va por ti, monstruo!

Tammy giró la cabeza para echarle una mirada malhumorada a la vendedora. Al ver su cara, la actitud de la comerciante racista dio un vuelco.

-¡Princesa Lucitor! -se arrodilló delante de ella y empezó a suplicar- ¡Lo siento muchísimo, alteza! ¡Se lo imploro, no incendie mi tienda!

En ese momento, Comet se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera era que, aunque sabía de primera mano que los monstruos no eran malvados por naturaleza, no había hecho nada para que recibieran un mejor trato en su reino. Y la segunda, que la discriminación hacia los monstruos estaba mucho peor de lo que él pensaba. Fiel a su propósito de ser el mejor príncipe posible para Mewni, decidió que eso no podía seguir así.

* * *

Castillo Dragonfly

Despacho de Sun

Un rato después

* * *

-A ver… Pruebas circunstanciales…

Desde la aparición de Eclipso, Sun pasaba más tiempo en su despacho que nunca. Debía revisar todos los documentos y leyes que pudieran estar mínimamente relacionados con él para preparar su juicio y tomaba apuntes de lo que consideraba más importante. De pronto, escuchó el eco de pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-No.

Pero no era el correr lo que le molestaba, sino lo que venía a continuación. Sin siquiera llamar, Comet abrió la puerta de una patada y gritó:

-¡Hola, Papá!

-¡Comet, por última vez, no des patadas a las puertas!

Luego se dio cuenta de que su hijo había traído algo. Era un carrito con el que transportaba algo que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca.

-Ya sabes que los mewmanos apartan a los monstruos del resto del reino.

-Sí.

-Pues me estaba preguntando ¿por qué?

Comet levantó la manta, mostrando una maqueta en la que estaban representados todos los reinos de Mewni.

-Apartamos a los monstruos porque son peligrosos, hijo.

-Pero no todos lo son. ¿Y qué hay de los que no son mewmanos pero tampoco son monstruos? Mira a Rhombulus. Ella tiene serpientes por manos. ¿También es un monstruo?

-¡Pues claro que no! Forma parte de la Alta Comisión de la Magia.

-¿Y los cabezas de poni? Son cabezas de unicornio flotantes.

-No, hijo. Nuestros reinos tienen lazos desde hace generaciones.

-¿Y qué me dices de los Pigeon? Su reino es nuevo y son palomas ¡con piernas!

-Son ricos.

-¿Eso tiene algo que ver? ¿Y los Lucitor qué? He visto a Tammy provocar incendios con sólo enfadarse. En cierto sentido, ella también es un monstruo, ¿no? Además, tampoco tiene sentido que los septarianos sean monstruos, pero Lekmet, la cabra demonio no lo fuera.

-¡Demasiado pronto! ¡Ella se sacrificó para darme la oportunidad de luchar contra Toffee!

-¿Pero cuál es la diferencia? ¿Cómo sabemos quién es monstruo y quién no?

-¡Basta! Comet, yo no hago esas reglas, las hace el experto real en monstruos.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tenemos un monstruo en nómina?

-Un monstruo no, un experto en monstruos. Se llama Jerry Goodwell.

-Vale, pues voy a hablar con ese "Jerry Goodwell". Si es que ese es su verdadero nombre.

-¡Muy bien!

-¡Vale, adiós!

Y Comet se marchó del despacho dando un portazo. Fue corriendo por el pasillo, buscando el despacho de ese tal Jerry. Al cabo de un minuto, abrió una puerta con una patada y gritó:

-¡Jerry Goodwell, tenemos que hablar!

El hombre moreno vestido de amarillo que estaba sentado se sobresaltó del susto, pero luego preguntó:

-¿Ha venido usted a por queso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, experto real en monstruos!

-Oh, no. Yo no soy el experto en monstruos, soy el experto en el queso muenster.

Comet lo miró con desconfianza. El experto lo notó y le señaló a la puerta. En ella había una placa que decía: "Experto real en muenster".

-El despacho del experto en monstruos está en el fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

-¡Muy bien, gracias! -respondió sin perder el mismo tono de enfado con el que le había hablado a su padre.

Pero Comet no escuchó las indicaciones del experto en queso y acabó entrando en dos despachos más. En uno había una mujer calva musculosa y con cara de malos humos que rompió el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo mientras el príncipe se disculpaba. En el segundo encontró un caballo parlante en miniatura que montaba a una mujer caballero. Pero la siguiente fue la correcta.

-Disculpe, ¿es este el despacho del Doctor Goodwell?

El despacho era muy diferente a los demás. Mientras los otros estaban llenos de documentos perfectamente ordenados y algún que otro adorno, ese tenía calaveras, tarros con sustancias extrañas, telarañas y mapas anatómicos de monstruos por todas partes. Sentado en la mesa, estaba un hombre mayor vestido con ropas de exploración, un casco y unas enormes gafas redondas. Usaba una lupa gigantesca para leer un libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Sí, yo soy el Doctor Goodwell.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Y ahora escúchame bien, Goodwell! ¡La forma en la que se trata a los monstruos en este reino es indignante! ¡Tenemos unas normas absurdas que dicen que los monstruos no se pueden mezclar con los mewmanos, que no pueden estar aquí, que no pueden ir allá…! ¡Se ha llegado hasta tal punto que un monstruo no puede ni comprarse una camiseta! ¡No pienso irme de aquí hasta que aceptes hacer algunos cambios!

-Como indica la insignia de experto real en monstruos que llevo en mi camisa, me he pasado la vida estudiándolos. No hay nadie en todo Mewni que sepa más de ellos que yo. Incluso he llegado a vivir entre ellos, observando su comportamiento. Y usted es el Príncipe que estaba esperando.

-¿Qué?

-Llevaba años esperando que alguien de la realeza lo comprendiera. Nuestra forma de tratar a los monstruos es… ¡monstruosa!

-¡Exacto!

-Los monstruos necesitan respeto.

-¡Sí!

-Y cariño.

-¡Sí!

-Y que se preserve su hábitat.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍÍÍÍ!

-Si quiere acompañarme, Alteza, le mostraré en qué he estado trabajando.

-¡Vámonos!

* * *

Fuera de la ciudad

Un rato después

* * *

Aunque no entendía por qué, Comet aceptó ponerse un disfraz que Goodwell le ofreció. Simulaba ser un monstruo verde y gordo de un único ojo y con brazos muy cortos. El doctor también se puso un disfraz para hacerse pasar por un monstruo mosca. No es que fueran muy realistas, pero Goodwell afirmó que les servirían para pasar desapercibidos en cuanto entraran en el territorio de los monstruos. Comet estaba tan emocionado que ninguna pega podría molestarle. Al fin había encontrado a alguien en Mewni que no discriminaba a los monstruos como todo el mundo.

-¡Esto de investigar es estupendo! Me gusta el disfraz.

-En realidad, son trajes de camuflaje. Oh, casi lo olvido. No nos hemos aplicado el almizcle de monstruo.

-¿"Almizcle de monstruo"? ¿Qué es eso?

Goodwell sacó un spray de su mochila y se lo roció a Comet. El olor era tan repugnante que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.

-Agh, vaya peste. ¿Qué lleva?

-Mi mezcla especial de secreciones de monstruo.

El doctor fue un poco mas allá. No sólo se roció el cuerpo con el almizcle, sino que se echó un poco en la boca e hizo gárgaras con él. Luego lo escupió y dijo:

-Bien, continuemos. Primero debemos ir por el Bosque de la Muerte Segura. Luego por el Lago del Sufrimiento Eterno, el Embalse de la Tristeza Constante y cruzar el Puente del Más Allá Inevitable.

* * *

Campo próximo a la Aldea de los Monstruos

Un rato después

* * *

-Y ya hemos llegado.

Después de atravesar todos esos lugares de nombres amenazantes, llegaron a un campo bastante tranquilo y abierto con sólo algunas rocas y árboles. Goodwell llevó a Comet hasta la base de un árbol que tenía una serie de tablones de madera clavados en el tronco para poder acceder a un refugio de madera construido entre el follaje de la copa.

-¡Hala! Qué casa del árbol tan chula, Doc.

-Oh, no, no, no. No es una casa en un árbol, es mi laboratorio de campo.

-Pues parece una casa en un árbol.

-No lo es.

-Lo que tú digas, Doc.

Goodwell trepó por los tablones de madera y entró en su "laboratorio". Comet fue detrás de él, pero como le resultó imposible subir con los cortos brazos de su disfraz, se lo quitó. Cuando llegó, vio al doctor mirando por la ventana con unos prismáticos.

-Doctor Goodwell, ¿qué haces?

-Hay una manada de monstruos cerca.

-¿Una "manada"?

Comet miró por la ventana. Había oído algún rumor de ese sitio pero nunca lo había visto. Era la Aldea de los Monstruos, donde monstruos de toda clase convivían juntos. Estaba formada por varias casas construidas sobre una elevación de terreno rodeada por un valle.

-¡Guau!

-Mire, en esa colina hay formaciones naturales que parecen edificios. Los monstruos son lo bastante listos como para usarlas como refugio. ¿No es fascinante?

-Espere, ¿qué?

Comet se dijo a sí mismo que eso tenía que ser una broma. Cualquiera podía ver que los monstruos habían construido sus casas como lo habría hecho cualquiera.

-¡Oh! Mire ahí, Alteza. Ahí está 1011358 con sus hijos.

-¡Anda, si es Muscurrana! ¿Tú también la conoces?

-Llevo observando a 1011358 desde su fase de renacuajo. Hace poco, conseguí ponerle un rastreador en una oreja y, desde entonces, la vigilo aún más de cerca.

A Comet esa situación le gustaba cada vez menos. Goodwell parecía considerar a los monstruos como criaturas salvajes.

-Oye Doc, no sé yo. El espionaje, los disfraces, el almizcle… Los monstruos son como nosotros, no necesitas nada de eso para conocerlos.

-¿Conocerlos? Oh, no, no, Señor. No es tan sencillo. Cada vez que mewmanos y monstruos se juntan, ocurren cosas malas. Normalmente a los monstruos.

-Bueno, es verdad que tenemos una historia que…

-Y por eso he ideado un plan.

Goodwell cogió un carrito cubierto con una sábana y lo acercó a Comet. Cuando lo destapó, mostró una maqueta de la aldea y de sus alrededores.

-Hala, buena maqueta.

-Gracias.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?

Antes de responder, llenó un vaso de agua y luego lo vació en la réplica de un embalse que había en la maqueta.

-¿Ve esa extraña estructura que los monstruos han construido?

-¿Te refieres a la presa?

-Creo que es una especie de monumento que el instinto de los monstruos les ha llevado a construir. Pero eso no importa. Lo verdaderamente importante es que, si retiramos una pequeña pieza, el agua fluirá por el valle y rodeará completamente la parte baja de la aldea.

Mientras lo explicaba, quitó una pieza de la maqueta para probar lo que decía. Tal y como explicó, el agua circuló hasta rodear la aldea, convirtiéndola en una minúscula isla dentro del valle.

-Pero ahora parece una prisión. ¿Cómo van a salir los monstruos?

-No lo harán. Nadie puede salir y nadie puede entrar. Se les garantiza el aislamiento total de los mewmanos. -sacó un mando a distancia de su bolsillo- ¿Detono ya los explosivos?

-Oye, no podemos ir por ahí volando presas y encerrando a monstruos. Los mewmanos llevamos demasiado tiempo decidiendo cómo deben vivir.

-Pero si acabo de pulsar el botón.

En ese momento, se produjo una explosión que pudieron ver desde la ventana. La parte superior del embalse había sido destruida y el agua que ya no podía ser contenida empezó a descender. Comet se sintió furioso y decepcionado, pero sobre todo furioso.

-Agh, no puedo creerlo. ¿Sabes qué, Doc? Acabas de condenar a esos monstruos.

-¿Es que no le ha gustado mi explosión, Alteza?

-¡La explosión no es el problema! Creía que eras diferente, que tratabas a los monstruos como iguales. Pero eres igual que los demás.

Comet salió de la casa del árbol y corrió hacia la aldea. Debía advertir a los monstruos de lo que se les venía encima. Cuando llegó al valle, vio a Muscurrana, que estaba paseando a sus bebés en un carrito demasiado pequeño como para llevarlos a todos.

-No, no, no, dejaos de quejas. Vale, sé que hay sillitas mejores y más grandes. Pero deberíais apreciar la que tenemos.

-¡Muscurrana! ¡Mira, mira, mira! -gritó mientras le ponía los prismáticos en los ojos- ¡Goodwell ha volado la presa! ¡El agua va a bajar hasta aquí y convertirá vuestra aldea en una isla!

-¡¿Qué?!

Muscurrana miró alertada hacia la presa, pero se calmó enseguida. Miró a Comet y a Goodwell, que lo había seguido hasta la aldea, y dijo en tono tranquilizador:

-No pasa nada, Comet. Eso no es más que un hilillo de agua. No llegará hasta aquí. Y usted debe ser ese tipo loco y asqueroso que nos vigila desde los árboles. Hola, soy Yevginya Bulgoyubov. -le ofreció la mano a Goodwell para estrechársela.

-Doctor Jerry Goodwell. -se presentó mientras le daba la mano.

El sonido de otra explosión interrumpió ese tranquilo momento y llamó la atención de los tres. Muscurrana volvió a mirar la presa con los prismáticos y comprobó que había sido totalmente destruida.

-Uy, qué tonto. Le he dado la mano antes de soltar el detonador.

-¡Eso es demasiada agua! -dijo ella alarmada- ¡No creará una isla, destruirá toda la aldea! ¡Vamos, tenemos que construir una barrera antes de que llegue!

Toda la aldea se puso en alerta. Tenían que actuar rápido si querían salvarse. Comet invocó a Nube para tomar una posición más elevada. Cada monstruo de la aldea cogió el objeto pesado que tenía más cerca (rocas, troncos, cubos de basura, una casa…) y se lo lanzó a Comet. Él usaba la magia para amontonar todo lo que le enviaban al cañón por el que el agua se acercaba. En cuestión de segundos, la nueva presa improvisada ya casi estaba terminada y Goodwell no podía dejar de contemplar la escena asombrado.

-¡Increíble! Los monstruos están trabajando junto a un mewmano.

-¡Oiga!

-¿Eh?

Goodwell miró hacia abajo preguntándose quién le llamaba la atención. Resultó ser el pequeño Kirill, que también estaba colaborando, cargando con un trozo de tronco sobre su cabeza.

-Coja esa roca.

-Ah… sí.

-¡Genial, vamos!

Unos momentos después, la nueva presa estaba completa. Todos los presentes la miraban con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo sabiendo que a la corriente de agua le faltaban escasos segundos para impactar con ella. Al final, todos respiraron aliviados al ver que su barrera resistía y gritaron de júbilo para celebrarlo.

-¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? -preguntó Goodwell quitándose las gafas y mostrando sus diminutos ojos- Toda mi vida he creído que debíamos vivir separados cuando, en realidad, ¡los mewmanos deberíamos vivir como los monstruos!

Tras ese grito, tiró su casco al aire y rompió su ropa, mostrando un taparrabos. La imagen resultaba tan perturbadora que Comet intentó taparles la vista a Muscurrana y a sus hijos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Deberíamos jugar en el barro y comportarnos como idiotas! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Soy un monstruo!

Después de que el doctor se revolcara en un charco de lodo y trepara a un árbol, Comet hizo lo más correcto en esa situación. Cogió la placa de "Experto real en monstruos" de las ropas destrozadas de Goodwell y se la puso a Muscurrana.

-Ahora Mewni tiene una auténtica experta en monstruos.

-Gr-Gracias. -dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Aww. ¿Son lágrimas de felicidad?

-No, es que me has atravesado la piel al ponerme la insignia.


	65. Dulces sueños

Hay pocas experiencias en la vida tan estupendas y raras como un sueño lúcido. Para quienes no lo sepan, un sueño lúcido es cuando uno mismo sabe que está soñando y es capaz de hacerlo todo dentro de ese mundo que sólo existe dentro de su cabeza.

Comet soñaba que volaba sin ayuda en mitad de un enorme banco de nubes. Disfrutaba de la libertad y la emoción que muchos ansían conseguir en la vida. Sin previo aviso, una bandada de Perritos Goblin voladores empezó a rodearlo. Uno de ellos se acercó y le preguntó:

-Comet, ¿me comes?

-¿Cómo me voy a negar?

Tras comerse el primer perrito, los demás se acercaron a él para pedirle que los devorara a todos. Él los cogió a todos entre sus brazos y empezó a dar mordiscos. A los pocos segundos, se encontró despierto en su cama con un par de cojines mordisqueados y mojados con su saliva.

-Un sueño sustancioso y gratificante.

Justo entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Marcia entró en la habitación con una caja de Semillas Azucaradas del Capitán Blanche.

-Comet, ¿estás despierto? Es hora de desayunar. He encontrado una tienda en Mewni donde venden Semillas Azucaradas. Debe haber un importador.

Él bostezó antes de responder:

-No, gracias, estoy bien. He tenido un sueño increíble. Iba volando y había un montón de Perritos Goblin que también volaban. Luego me los comí a todos y… *burp* ¿Pero qué…? Mi aliento huele a Perritos Goblin.

-¿Y qué me dices de todo eso?

Comet echó un vistazo más detallado a su cama. Estaba llena de envoltorios de Perritos Goblin.

-¿Has ido a comer Perritos Goblin sin mí? -preguntó Marcia enfadada.

-¡No! Te juro que nunca… -hizo una pausa porque se había atragantado con algo y lo escupió- Puaj, ¿un recibo de la furgoneta de los Perritos Goblin? Pues… sí que he ido… ¿mientras dormía?

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No tengo ni idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo. -dijo con un tono de voz lleno de determinación.

* * *

Esa noche

* * *

-Muy bien, Marci, ya conoces el plan. Vas a quedarte de vigía para ver si lo que pasó la otra noche vuelve a pasar esta.

-¿Y luego qué? -preguntó preocupada desde su banqueta mientras Comet se metía en la cama- ¿No sería mejor hablarlo con tus padres?

-Marci, te recuerdo que eres mi escudera. Así que te ordeno que te quedes ahí sentada y me observes mientras duermo.

-Agh. Sí, Príncipe Comet. -respondió sin ocultar su molestia.

-Muy bien.

Apagó la luz y se tapó con la sábana. Pero, antes de cerrar los ojos, puntualizó una cosa más:

-Ah, y tampoco se lo digas a Tammy.

-Claro, no.

-Bien, buenas noches.

Lo que no le gustaba a Marcia de esa situación era que Comet no escuchara sus consejos. Pero tampoco le gustó eso último. ¿Por qué tenía que señalar que no había que decírselo a Tammy? ¿No era ya evidente si no quería que ni sus padres se enteraran? Además, era ella la que siempre estaba a su lado luchando contra el peligro o resolviendo sus desastres, no Tammy.

Mientras refunfuñaba en su cabeza, Glossaryck saltó sobre su regazo y se acurrucó ahí.

-Glabgora.

-Bueno, esta bien. Puedes quedarte, pero sólo un ratito. Lo cierto es que das un calorcito… *bostezo* muy agradable…

* * *

Unas horas después

* * *

Marcia fracasó estrepitosamente en su tarea de vigilante. No había aguantado despierta ni un minuto. De haberlo estado, habría visto el origen del portal que ocupaba la cama de Comet.

Su sueño se interrumpió cuando su cabeza se inclinó demasiado hacia delante, rompiendo su equilibrio. Al abrir los ojos, se acercó a la cama para ver el portal de cerca. Unos segundos después, Comet salió de su interior. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que había adoptado su forma de chico-libélula. Tenía un Perrito Goblin en una mano, que se comió antes de salir por completo del portal, aunque no lo hizo solo. Con las múltiples manos que tenía libres, arrastraba la furgoneta de los Perritos Goblin. Se elevó un par de metros sobre el suelo y el portal de su cama se cerró. Justo después, Comet dejó caer la furgoneta, destrozando así su cama y el puesto ambulante de comida. Luego aterrizó y volvió a su forma normal. Marcia se acercó preocupada y empezó a zarandearlo para despertarlo:

-¡Comet, despierta!

-Hola, Marci. -respondió aún somnoliento.

-Está claro que aquí pasa algo raro.

Comet miró detrás de él y vio la furgoneta rota y su cama aplastada. El impacto del descubrimiento lo despertó del todo.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Puede que echara una cabezadita… Pero cuando abrí los ojos, te habías ido a por la furgoneta.

-Espera. ¿Quieres decir que fui a otra dimensión sin usar tijeras?

-Sí. Y cuando volviste, eras aquella libélula grande y aterradora en la que te convertiste cuando venciste a Toffee.

-Eso no debería ocurrir… -comentó mucho más preocupado por su situación.

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

Una de las principales ventajas que Marcia tenía por ser amiga cercana de la familia real, era poder comer junto a ellos. Ella volvió a sugerirle a Comet que le contara su problema a su padre. No lo tenía muy claro, pero decidió preguntar:

-Oye, Papá. ¿Sabes esa libélula grande en la que te transformas cuando estás enfadado y quieres asustar a la gente?

-No es para asustar, Comet.

-Ya, ya, ya. ¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido involuntariamente?

-Comienza con la mewbertad. Pero después, requiere de años de práctica.

-Ah, bien, bien. ¿Pero y si ocurriera, digamos, aleatoriamente?

-No ocurre aleatoriamente, hijo. Sólo ocurre en momentos de necesidad, como cuando te enfrentaste a Toffee.

-¿Pero **y si** ocurriera aleatoriamente?

-¡Catástrofe! -gritó Rina- ¡Jajaja! ¡Tendríamos que encerrarte!

-Rina.

-Y luego vendría la Alta Comisión de la Magia y te llevaría. Serían semanas de exámenes y lo más probable es que decidieran encerrarte para siempre.

A medida que su madre hablaba, Comet iba sintiendo cada vez más miedo. Sun se dio cuenta e intentó detenerla otra vez:

-Rina, por favor.

-Por no mencionar que tendríamos que adoptar a otro príncipe que…

-¡Rina, ya basta! Comet, ¿va todo bien?

-Oh, claro. Jajaja. Todo va perfectamente, como ha ido siempre. Sólo estaba preguntando para estar preparado por si algún día aprendo a transformarme a propósito como tú.

Marcia le echó una mirada de enfado. ¿Quién sabría mejor cómo resolver su problema que Sun? Si Comet no iba a contárselo, lo haría ella.

-Rey Sun, ¡AAU!

Comet le dio una patada de advertencia y le fulminó con la mirada. Eso hizo que Marcia se echara atrás.

-No tengo nada que añadir.

* * *

Esa noche

* * *

Después de transformar los restos de la furgoneta en una nueva cama, Comet se tumbó en ella. Marcia, siguiendo su plan, le puso unas enormes cadenas con un candado proporcional en tamaño. Echó el cerrojo, dejando al príncipe totalmente inmovilizado y atado a su cama.

-¿Seguro que esto evitará que te transformes en… Dragonfly Comet?

-Sí. Tranquila, Marci, sé lo que hago.

-Pero tu padre parecía preocupado.

-Mis padres no deben enterarse de esto. Ya oíste lo que dijo mi madre. ¡Me encerrarían para siempre!

-Creo que sólo estaba exagerando.

-Marci, mi escudera, eres la única a la que puedo confiarle este secreto. Prométeme que no volverás a dormirte.

-Tranquilo, no me dormiré. -mientras hablaba, cogió una cadena más pequeña conectada a un grillete en su tobillo y la enganchó con las demás- Y, aunque me duerma, esta otra cadena me alertará.

-Gracias, Marci. Buenas noches.

Comet cerró los ojos y Marcia ocupó su puesto de vigilante. Esta vez estaba determinada a no dormirse. Por eso, cuando Glossaryck volvió a subirse a su regazo, dijo:

-Oh, no, de eso nada. Esta vez no vas a hacer que me duerma.

La cogió y la sacó de la habitación para mayor seguridad.

* * *

Un rato después

* * *

Esa vez no podía echarle la culpa a nadie. Marcia volvió a fracasar como vigilante al quedarse totalmente dormida. Se despertó cuando algo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Comet había vuelto a transformarse y forcejeaba, intentando liberarse de las cadenas, pero no lo conseguía. También había un nuevo portal, pero ése estaba encima de la cama y generaba una fuerza de succión. En pocos segundos la cama empezó a elevarse en el aire y fue tragada por el portal.

-¡Comet! -Marcia no tardó en acordarse de la otra cadena- Oh, no. ¡AAAAHHH!

* * *

El Vacío

* * *

Nada más llegar al espacio cósmico, Comet logró romper las cadenas y cogió velocidad, ignorando que llevaba una carga. No había roto la que le conectaba con Marcia y ella tuvo que pensar rápido para esquivar un asteroide. Luego evitó otro. Después lo mismo con una máquina expendedora, pero no lo consiguió con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¿Pero qué…?

Mientras se preguntaba qué hacían una máquina de aperitivos y unas patatas flotando en esa dimensión, Marcia vio algo más que le llamó la atención. O mejor dicho, alguien. A decenas de metros de distancia, Luda flotaba con cara inexpresiva y levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Marcia hizo lo mismo justo antes de que Comet cogiera aún más velocidad.

Como un rayo, volaba sorteando los asteroides de un campo en el que se metió. Por suerte, Marcia no se estampó contra ninguno. Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su suerte cambiara.

-¡Comet, despierta!

Agarró la cadena con ambas manos y "trepó" por ella hasta alcanzar la pierna de su amigo. El contacto inesperado logró sacarlo de su sueño. Las cruces doradas de sus ojos se convirtieron en sus pupilas habituales y dejó de brillar, pero el resto de su cuerpo no cambió:

-¿Marci?

-¡Tienes que llevarnos de vuelta al portal!

-¿Portal?

Comet estaba desorientado, pero localizó el portal. Agarró a Marcia con sus seis brazos y batió las alas para volar hasta ahí. Pero éstas empezaron a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

Cuando desaparecieron del todo, Comet recuperó su aspecto normal por completo. Ya no podía volar y los dos flotaban por el espacio sin ser capaces de alterar su dirección. Casi alcanzaron el portal, pero pasaron de largo. Parecía el fin. Sin varita, sin tijeras, condenados a vagar sin rumbo en una dimensión en la que no había nada más que rocas y máquinas expendedoras flotando… Eso pensaban hasta que algo entró por el portal. Era Glossaryck y estaba atada a una cuerda de sábanas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se agarraron y alguien al otro lado tiró para traerlos de vuelta.

* * *

Mewni

Habitación de Comet

* * *

Cuando regresaron, el portal se cerró detrás de ellos y cayeron junto a los pies de su salvador. Quien estaba ahí no era otro que Eclipso vestido con un pijama morado.

-¿Estáis bien?

-¡Eclipso, menos mal que estás aquí! -exclamó Comet lleno de alegría antes de caer en una cosa- Un momento, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, esta chiquitina se presentó en mi torre -respondió señalando a Glossaryck- y vine a devolverla.

-¡¿Eclipso?! -gritó Marcia escandalizada- ¡¿Te refieres al antiguo rey malvado del que todo el mundo habla?! ¡No nos fiamos de ti!

-Oh, ¿tienes miedo de que te pase mis piojos malignos?

-¡Atrás! -gritó ella adoptando una postura de kárate.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó imitando la pose- ¿Una especie de baile de manos-espada? ¿Parece divertido?

-¡No se te ocurra acercarte!

-Eeem… Marci, en realidad, no es peligroso.

-Aww, eres adorable.

-¡No soy adorable!

-¡Basta! -sentenció Comet- En la última hora, mi dosis diaria de rarezas se ha multiplicado por diez. Así que vamos a dejarlo, ¿vale?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no puedes…!

-No, no, no, no, no.

Para terminar definitivamente con esa situación, arrastró a Marcia hasta la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Resopló de alivio hasta que vio que Eclipso también iba a marcharse.

-¡Eclipso, espera, espera! Tengo que preguntarte algo.

El antiguo rey decidió quedarse a escuchar la pregunta. Comet amontonó unos cojines sobre los que sentarse y usó su varita para hacer aparecer unas tazas de té. Luego le contó a Eclipso lo que le había estado ocurriendo por las noches.

-Y eso es todo. Cada vez que me duermo me pongo en plan: ¡Aaargh! ¡Monstruo libélula! No puedo seguir así.

-Pero… ¿tú quieres que acabe?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya has visto lo que pasó! Marci y yo estaríamos flotando en el Vacío si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo. Mi transformación es peligrosa.

-¿Y las veces anteriores? Cuando Marcia no te acompañaba. ¿También fue peligroso entonces?

-Pues… lo cierto es que no. Y los sueños son alucinantes.

-Yo en tu lugar, no huiría. Simplemente lo aceptaría y esperaría a ver hasta donde me lleva todo.

-Entonces… ¿crees que debo dejarme llevar?

-Si tú mismo te pones límites, ¿cómo vas a saber de qué eres capaz? Mi opinión es que todos los conocimientos son buenos.

Comet miró su reflejo en el té. Las palabras de Eclipso tenían sentido. Quizás no podía detener lo que le estaba pasando. Así que, ¿por qué no averiguar más cosas? Y era cierto que Marcia no habría estado en peligro si él no la hubiera involucrado.

-Bueno, ha sido una conversación fascinante, pero debería volver a mi torre antes de que los guardias se enteren de que me he marchado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo has salido de ahí? Se suponía que estabas encerrado.

-Ya que tú has compartido un secreto conmigo… -Eclipso miró al retrato de una capitana de barco- Permiso para subir a bordo, mi Capitana.

El retrato guiñó un ojo y se movió como una puerta, revelando un pasadizo secreto.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! No tenía ni idea de que eso estuviera ahí.

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad, usaba estos pasadizos todo el tiempo. Recuerda, todos los conocimientos son buenos.

* * *

La noche siguiente

* * *

Marcia entró en la habitación, lista para cumplir con su deber de vigilante nocturna.

-Vale, las cadenas se rompieron. Pero si usamos esta cola mágica… -dijo mientras mostraba un bote de tamaño industrial que había traído.

-Verás, Marci… No tienes que vigilarme esta noche.

-¿Has descubierto cómo pararlo?

-No, pero he decidido que debo descubrir lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Pero no sabes nada sobre eso. -señaló preocupada.

-Y seguiré sin saber nada si sigo intentando evitarlo. -dijo mientras se metía en la cama nueva- Sé que puede sonar raro, pero tengo que hacer esto.

-Supongo… Pero será mejor que te lleves mis tijeras dimensionales por si acaso.

Comet sonrió al verla ofrecer algo tan valioso para ella.

-Lo siento, Marci. Pero si voy a hacer esto, no puedo hacerlo a medias.

Marcia se sintió frustrada e infravalorada. Comprendía que Comet quería protegerla, pero el peligro no era nada nuevo para ella.

-¡Vale, lo he intentado! -gritó mientras se iba hacia la puerta- ¡Nadie puede decirme lo contrario! ¡Si te mueres por ahí, no me eches a mí la culpa, ¿vale?!

-Vale.

-¡Bien…! Buena suerte.

Pero por muy enfadada que estuviese, Marcia era una chica increíblemente leal y su preocupación por Comet era indescriptible. Después de cerrar la puerta, esperó un rato y volvió a entrar. Todo lo que había en la cama era otro portal. Ella cogió su banqueta y se sentó sin apartar su vista de ahí. Glossaryck volvió a saltar hacia su regazo.

-Glabgora.

-Sí, Glossaryck. Yo tampoco creo que deba hacerlo solo.


End file.
